La canción número 7 (Adaptación Faberry)
by AcheleMarielFaberry
Summary: Rachel, insegura e introvertida, espera en una estación de tren a Quinn, apuesta, intrigante y prometedora estudiante de Arquitectura que desde la muerte de sus padres se ha sumido en un peligroso abismo. Lo que Rachel no se imagina es que nada será igual. A pesar que en un principio parecen detestarse, una canción de amor hará que todo cambie en su vida. Adaptación G!p (Quinn).
1. Encuentro I

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES, VENGO A DEJARLES ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA ''LA CANCIÓN NÚMERO 7'' ADAPTACIÓN FABERRY.**

 **LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE LA AUTORA LENA BLAU.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

El espejo retrovisor de mi coche reflejaba la lejana silueta de los edificios de Madrid. SumidA en aquel desesperante y monumental atasco de la A-6, no dejaba de preguntarme por qué demonios había cedido al chantaje de mi abuela. A mÍ alrededor, los demás conductores parecían fastidiados por la lentitud con la que nuestros vehículos se alejaban de la capital. Aunque ellos, con toda seguridad, se iban voluntariamente de escapada de fin de semana. Yo, en cambio, me hallaba atrapada en aquel denso tráfico, camino de un lugar al que no quería ir y sin perspectivas de regresar por el momento. Mi mal humor no se debía al simple hecho de que tan sólo avanzáramos unos metros antes de volver a detenernos de nuevo; tenía motivos mucho más preocupantes para estar crispada. Me veía obligada a mudarme a una casa con una familia que no conocía en absoluto. Ir de chica amable y gentil por la vida no era lo mío.

Y tampoco me veía interpretando el papel de huésped ejemplar.

Mi vida era gris y solitaria, una mierda probablemente, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a ella. No sentía la necesidad del calor de un hogar, y tampoco quería tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Aquel experimento que mi abuela había preparado iba a ser un rotundo fracaso; no me cabía la menor duda. Pero, como no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que se lo demostrase, no me quedaba más alternativa que pasar por el aro. El tiempo me daría la razón y ella se daría cuenta de la idea tan estúpida que había tenido.

En vista de que el tráfico volvía a detenerse por completo, aproveché para introducir los datos de mi destino en el navegador: Estación de cercanías de Renfe, Montegris.

 **Rachel**

El aparcamiento de la pequeña estación de Montegris estaba prácticamente desierto, pero no me extrañaba en absoluto. Debido a la huelga de trenes que sufríamos desde hacía tres días, muy pocos utilizaban el ferrocarril para ir y venir de la ciudad. Aquello era una gran faena para la multitud de personas que trabajaban en la capital, quienes se veían obligados a conducir hasta Madrid soportando los larguísimos atascos.

La expansión inmobiliaria de los últimos años había ido atrayendo a nuestro pueblo a muchos madrileños que buscaban vivir con algo más de paz. Treinta años atrás, Montegris era tan sólo un pequeño y apacible pueblo ganadero situado a las faldas de la sierra madrileña. Sin embargo, desde la inauguración del inmenso campus de la universidad (que había traído consigo a multitud de estudiantes), sumado a la llegada de la autopista y el tren suburbano (que nos permitían llegar a la capital en menos de una hora), Montegris se había convertido en lugar de residencia para aquellas familias que huían de los minúsculos departamentos de Madrid. Nuestro pueblo era un lugar ideal para criar a sus pequeños, así que nuestro número de habitantes no paraba de incrementarse.

Mi madre era una de esas madrileñas que había dejado la ciudad años atrás.

Aunque había crecido en el seno de una familia acomodada del barrio de Salamanca, no le costó demasiado dejar el ajetreo de las calles de la capital por una vida más tranquila en el campo. La razón por la que ella se mudó a Montegris fue porque aquél era el pueblo natal de mi padre, quien tras estudiar la carrera en Madrid y ejercer allí durante unos años su profesión de arquitecto en un prestigioso estudio, decidió regresar al lugar que lo vio nacer para fundar su propio negocio de arquitectura aprovechando los primeros brotes del auge inmobiliario.

La facilidad con la que mi madre encajó el cambio a una vida más rural y tranquila era sorprendente, pues no todo el mundo lo conseguía. Jamás hasta entonces había vivido rodeada de árboles y animales, no obstante, descubrió que le gustaba mucho más que la asfixiante atmósfera de la alta sociedad de Madrid, tan proclive a los cotilleos superficiales. Y aunque no sabía nada del negocio de caballos que dirigía su suegro, enseguida se interesó por aprender todo sobre su cría y adiestramiento. Con la ayuda de mi abuelo, que entonces aún vivía, se fue convirtiendo en una entendida en el tema, hasta el punto de que ahora es ella la que se hace cargo de la finca que mi padre heredó.

Pero la persona que había ido a buscar aquella tarde no encajaba en ninguno de esos ejemplos: no era una joven soñadora y enamorada como mi madre. Tampoco era uno de esos padres de familia que buscan criar a su familia lejos del bullicio, y mucho menos se trataba de una estudiante que viniera voluntariamente a nuestra joven universidad. Quinn era una chica con problemas, y no venía a Montegris por voluntad propia.

Una vez más, recordé que aquella idea no me terminaba de convencer, o mejor dicho, no me convencía en absoluto. La única persona con la que no me importaba compartir mi espacio era mi hermano, aunque él se había independizado recientemente, dejándome como dueña y señora del segundo piso de nuestra casa. Ahora tendría que compartir de nuevo mi reino; y lo peor de todo es que sería con una extraña.

Mis padres debían de estar algo locos si pensaban que una tipa de veintitrés años se iba adaptar con facilidad a vivir con una familia que no había visto desde niñez y que, además, residía en un lugar tan distinto al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Quinn venía de Madrid y nuestro pueblo, como ya he dicho, no tenía mucho que ver con la capital.

Llevaba un rato esperando en el interior de mi Toyota Rav4 y tenía que estirar las piernas, con lo que salí del coche. Me acerqué a la máquina de refrescos, situada junto a la puerta de entrada a la estación, y compré una lata de Coca-Cola Light bien fría. Aunque ya estábamos en septiembre, el calor apretaba; especialmente bajo el sol de media tarde. Tomé un ávido sorbo y encendí otro cigarro mientras esperaba a nuestra invitada (ya iban tres en menos de veinte minutos; ¡estaba superando mi record!).

Como el navegador de su coche no tenía registradas las serpenteantes carreteras secundarias que conducían a casas como la nuestra (totalmente perdidas entre zonas de bosques y prados), habíamos decidido que lo mejor sería encontrarnos en la estación, ya que hasta allí su inteligente coche sí podía llevarlo. Parece ser que aquel parking no era demasiado rural para los cartógrafos de mapas digitales y se habían dignado a incluirlo en el _software_ del navegador.

Me dijo que vendría en un Audi negro para que así pudiera reconocerla a su llegada. Y allí me encontraba: expectante, curiosa y algo contrariada, porque mucho me temía que se trataba de una niñata de ciudad rica y mimada.

Mi madre había sido muy amiga de Judy, la madre de nuestra inminente huésped. Ella y su marido habían fallecido tres años atrás en un terrible accidente de coche, dejando a su única hija huérfana a los veinte años. Ángela, su abuela materna, la acogió de inmediato en su casa pues no quería que pasara sola por aquel duro trance. Sin embargo, a pesar de apoyarle en todo y de esmerarse al máximo para que ella fuera feliz, no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer. Quinn había decidido rendirse; dejó de lado su faceta de estudiante de arquitectura para desgastar sin freno las noches de Madrid, perdiéndose en un túnel sin salida.

Esta situación se llevaba prolongando desde hacía tres años, durante los cuales mi madre había mantenido el contacto con Ángela, por lo que estaba al tanto de su desesperación al respecto. Tantas preocupaciones le estaban pasando factura, y si ya antes del dramático accidente de coche su corazón no era el más fuerte, desde entonces había empeorado notablemente. Los médicos le habían recomendado que se trasladara a vivir a una cómoda residencia donde pudieran brindarle una atención médica constante. Todavía era joven para considerarse una anciana, ya que apenas sobrepasaba los setenta años. La idea de irse a un asilo no le hizo mucha gracia, pero sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo viviendo con la agonía de ver cómo su nieta se autodestruía. Con la excusa de la residencia médica, sometió a Quinn a un deliberado chantaje psicológico. Ángela le dio un ultimátum: o se venía a vivir con nosotros y retomaba sus estudios de arquitectura en la universidad de Montegris bajo la tutela de mi padre, o ella no ingresaría en la residencia ni tomaría una pastilla más para el corazón.

Cuando mi madre me relató aquella enrevesada historia, a mí me pareció de lo más surrealista. No entendía por qué mis padres tenían que involucrarse tanto. Mi madre consideraba que era una idea algo temeraria. No obstante, debido a lo desesperado de la situación, creía que merecía ser tomada en cuenta. Quería ofrecerle a Quinn la oportunidad de sentirse parte de una familia, brindándole su hospitalidad para que así despertara de la pesadilla en la que se había sumido. Era como si así hiciera un último favor a su amiga, de quien se había alejado porque sus vidas tomaron caminos diferentes, pero a la que siempre consideró su compinche de la adolescencia.

En una ocasión, ella nos hizo una visita con su hija. Yo era todavía muy pequeña cuando pasaron ese fin de semana de noviembre con nosotros. Mis recuerdos sobre aquel acontecimiento eran muy vagos, así que se podría decir que aquella chica con la que iba a verme obligada a convivir era una completa desconocida para mí.

Tras aquel fin de semana, mi madre y Judy se distanciaron. A partir de entonces, su contacto se redujo a enviarse la una a la otra una cariñosa felicitación navideña cada año. Desde que Judy se había casado con el apuesto padre de su hijo, las vidas de ambas habían tomado caminos opuestos. Mi madre, casada con un bohemio y soñador arquitecto, no encajaba muy bien en la sofisticada y frenética vida social que su amiga había adoptado.

El padre de Quinn había sido un prestigioso abogado que pertenecía a una de esas rancias familias aristócratas que tan orgullosas están de sus privilegios y tradiciones. Ese tipo de gente (tan estirada y superficial) nunca ha sido santo de la devoción de mis padres. Aunque la amistad entre Judy y mi madre se hubiera enfriado en el pasado, parecía que ahora ésta sentía que la recuperaba en cierto modo si acogía a su hija y la ayudaba a salir del pozo en el que se había dejado caer.

Mi padre se mostraba más escéptico con el plan que habían urdido entre Ángela y mi madre, pero opinaba que no se perdía nada por intentarlo. Se decidió a echarles una mano, ayudando a que Quinn retomara su maltrecha carrera universitaria. Mantenía muchos contactos en la facultad de Arquitectura de la universidad de Montegris, ya que él había impartido clases en la misma durante algunos años. Realizó varias llamadas y se aseguró de que Quinn fuera admitida en el segundo curso de carrera. Mi padre consiguió que tuvieran en cuenta las brillantes calificaciones con que Quinn había terminado el primer año de facultad, cuando aún era una joven llena de motivación e ilusiones. Les explicó que las pésimas notas del siguiente año se debían al mazazo que había recibido al quedarse huérfana de la noche a la mañana, tirando la toalla y renunciando a seguir con sus estudios.

Miré el reloj de la estación una vez más. Ya eran casi las seis, lo que suponía que Quinn se retrasaba bastante. Me imaginé que siendo viernes habría pillado un atasco monumental para salir de Madrid. Podía haberme llamado al móvil para avisarme del retraso y así ahorrarme aquella media hora bajo el sol. Empezaba a sentirme como un pollo al horno. ¡El calor de aquella tarde era sofocante!

Decidí entrar un momento a los baños de la estación para refrescarme la cara con agua fría y disfrutar del aire acondicionado por unos minutos. Rebusqué en mi bolso con la esperanza de encontrar algo con lo que recoger mi pelo. Entre la maraña de cosas que llevaba conmigo pude encontrar por fin una pinza. Me hice un improvisado recogido y salí de nuevo al vestíbulo de la estación sin ninguna prisa por regresar junto a mi coche. Allí, gracias a la climatización, se estaba mucho mejor.

Me entretuve observando a los pocos viajeros que, con mucha paciencia, esperaban al siguiente tren que cubriera los servicios mínimos. No tardaron en avisar por megafonía de la llegada de un tren que se dirigía a Madrid. La gente, que había estado esperando un largo rato en los bancos, comenzó a moverse hacia el andén con caras de alivio.

Enseguida hubo un incesante intercambio entre los viajeros que bajaban de los vagones y los que por fin se iban. Entre todo ese tumulto, me fijé en una chica que cruzaba el vestíbulo y se dirigía hacia la salida. Su caminar era ágil y desenfadado, y los vaquerosdesgastados le sentaban como anillo al dedo. La sencilla camisa blanca parecía una prenda de pasarela sobre aquella espalda de perfectas proporciones. Su femenina forma de caminar me dejó hechizada. Era el tipo de chica que una disfruta viendo en una película, repantingada en el sofá, mientras devoras una tarrina de helado y suspiras como una adolescente ante tanta belleza.

Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta de cristal, girándose y observando a ambos lados mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Fue entonces cuando al fin vi su rostro. Su nariz, recta y de formas perfectas, destacaba sobre aquellos pómulos marcados. No era sólo guapa, sino realmente cautivadora. Algo en ella irradiaba un extraño magnetismo.

Tras rebuscar en sus bolsillos, comenzó a contar unas monedas y su gesto se torció. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y entonces me divisó. Se dirigió hacia mí con ese característico y femenino caminar que antes me había llamado la atención. Cuando estuvo apenas a medio metro, se detuvo una vez más, pasando aquella mano de largos dedos por su pelo de color rubio, como si estuviera aún decidiendo qué hacer. Finalmente, posó su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

—Perdona —se disculpó, dando un paso hacia donde yo estaba—, ¿sabes si hay alguna máquina de café por aquí? El bar está cerrado y me muero por un poco de cafeína.

—Mira, allí hay una, junto a la máquina de refrescos —le indiqué, señalando hacia mi derecha—, aunque te aviso de que yo ya he probado ese café varias veces y es para situaciones desesperadas. ¡Sabe a rayos!

—Más vale eso que nada —dijo, y su serio semblante no cambió ni un ápice.

—Te entiendo. Yo también soy algo adicta al café —respondí en un hilo de voz, intimidada por su aparente mal humor.

No solía hablar con desconocidos, y menos aún tratándose de una chica tan imponente y distante. La cercanía me permitió observarle mejor; su tez era más bien pálida y algo ojerosa, pero lejos de parecer demacrado, esto le hacía parecer aún más etéreo. Cuando la tuve frente a mí, descubrí que aquellos ojos de forma almendrada eran de un verde avellana, transparentes. Había algo siniestro tras ellos.

—Perdona una vez más, pero… —me enseñó un billete de cinco euros—, ¿no tendrás cambio?

Busqué mi cartera en el bolso y cuando por fin la encontré, miré en el monedero.

—No tengo cambio para el billete —me disculpé—, pero te invitó al café. Me temo que aún tengo que seguir esperando un rato y me vendrá bien tomar uno también.

—Muchas gracias, pero no tienes que invitarme.

—Cuarenta céntimos menos en mi presupuesto no van a ningún lado —le convencí con una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Acaso crees que esa máquina te da café gourmet recién traído de Colombia? No sería ético cobrar más por ese agua caliente de color marrón.

Una súbita carcajada salió de sus labios con mi comentario y su rostro cambió por completo por unos fugaces segundos. Sin embargo, en cuanto dejó de reír, aquella sombría expresión regresó a su mirada. ¿Qué hacía yo intentando ser simpática con una total desconocida?

El calor debía de estar alterando mis neuronas.

Nos dirigimos a la máquina que tenía la desfachatez de anunciarse como El _auténtico café espresso_. Tras adquirir cada una el suyo, nos encaminamos a la salida. Nos detuvimos junto al enorme cenicero de pie que se hallaba situado en la acera. Una vez más, me peleé con mi bolso buscando el tabaco. Antes de que lo encontrara, aquella apuesta chica me estaba ofreciendo uno de su cajetilla.

—Déjame que te invite a un cigarro, así te devuelvo el favor —ofreció cortés.

—Gracias —dije aceptando su ofrecimiento. Me dio fuego y ambas dimos las primeras caladas en silencio.

A su lado me sentí minúscula, no sólo porque fuera más alta que yo, sino porque su presencia irradiaba una seguridad y un aplomo apabullantes. No parecía incomodarle el silencio que se había creado entre nosotras; aparentaba disfrutar plenamente de su cigarro, mientras daba lentos sorbos del pequeño vaso de plástico con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Yo, en cambio, estaba algo incómoda, y no sabía hacia dónde mirar o qué hacer. De repente, me sentí muy poco agraciada, con mis vaqueros anchos y aquella camiseta de tirantes negra, simplona y ajada. Llevaba los tenis más viejos que tenía, y el moño malhecho que me había plantado no ayudaba a mejorar mi aspecto. En ese momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas ver aparecer el coche negro de Quinn para así poder largarme de allí y acabar con aquella situación tan incómoda.

Me fijé en el acceso al estacionamiento, pero ninguno de los vehículos que se aproximaban por la carretera era el modelo que yo esperaba, y tampoco giraban para entrar en el estacionamiento. Seguía haciendo calor, pero una nube pasajera parecía darnos una tregua y el sol ya no brillaba tan fuerte. Apagué el cigarro en el cenicero. Sin saber qué hacer entonces con mis manos, las guardé en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Aquellos instantes se me hicieron eternos. No se me ocurría nada que decir para romper la tensión que flotaba en el aire. Fue ella quien pareció volver a la tierra y comenzó a hablar.

—Parece que he llegado algo tarde. La persona que me tenía que venir a buscar no está por aquí —comentó contrariada—. Aunque quizá sea mejor así.

— ¿Y eso? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Creo que quizá sea una señal de que no debería estar aquí —masculló.

Parecía algo triste y molesta, con lo que supuse que se trataría de una chica, alguien que probablemente le había hecho daño. Y ella interpretaba su ausencia como un signo irrefutable de que el destino no les deparaba un futuro juntas.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo he venido a buscar a alguien que ya lleva casi una hora de retraso —expliqué, con las manos escondidas aún en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Y tampoco sé muy bien si debería estar aquí…

La rabia se coló a través de mi voz.

—Su retraso probablemente se deba a los pocos trenes que circulan hoy — vaticinó ella.

—Ya, pero es que no estoy esperando a nadie que venga en tren. Hemos quedado aquí como punto de encuentro porque ella no conoce Montegris.

La expresión de su rostro cambió ligeramente, apareciendo en su mirada un brillo inusual que no supe cómo interpretar. — ¡La muy cretina ni siquiera me ha llamado para avisarme de que se retrasaba! —añadí furiosa—. Me habría ahorrado una hora de tediosa espera… ¡y encima con el calor que hace hoy!

— ¿Y por qué no le llamas para ver si le falta mucho? —sugirió.

—Porque estará conduciendo y no quiero distraerle —le expliqué—. Supongo que ya tiene bastante con el problema que supone todo esto.

— ¿Qué problema? —aquellos increíbles ojos mostraron un inusual interés.

— ¡Uf!... déjalo, es demasiado largo para explicártelo —suspiré.

—Bueno, en vista de que nadie parece venir a recogerme, tengo tiempo de sobra. Te escucho.

—De verdad, es una historia algo triste y no creo que te interese —le desalenté

—. Puede incluso que se haya echado atrás. Al fin y al cabo, no le hará mucha gracia la idea. Más o menos como a mí.

Aquél fue más un pensamiento en alto que una declaración.

—Empiezo a estar harta —bufé de pronto—. Le voy a llamar y si en cinco minutos no está aquí, me voy y se acabó.

Saqué el teléfono del bolso y marqué su número. Justo en ese instante mi desconocido compañero de cigarro aprovechaba también para utilizar su móvil. Imaginé que estaría tratando de localizar a la chica que la había dejado. Se alejó un poco, en lo que supuse era una búsqueda de algo de intimidad para hablar con su novia/amiga/ex…

Mi llamada no dio casi ni un tono. Enseguida contestó. Debía de llevar un manos libres instalado en el coche si había respondido tan rápido.

— ¿Quinn?...

—Sí, soy yo —contestó, hablando algo bajo. Se debería al micrófono del coche.

—Soy Rachel… ¿te has perdido? —intenté sonar amable, evitando mostrar el cabreo que había ido acumulando en la última hora.

—No, no me he perdido —respondió. Fue curioso, porque entonces le oí más cerca, como detrás de mí—. Es que había mucho tráfico pero, de hecho, ya estoy aquí.

Estas últimas palabras no las escuché por el altavoz del móvil, sino que unos labios me lo susurraron al oído contrario. Un aroma embriagador, mezcla de piel recién duchada y de perfume femenino, me envolvió. Di un respingo para luego girarme sobresaltada.

Encontré, a tan sólo unos centímetros, el rostro de aquella individua a la que acababa de conocer.

—Incluso ya me he tomado un café contigo —añadió con una malévola sonrisa.

Sus ojazos verdes brillaban con una expresión impertérrita. Primero me sentí sorprendida, luego algo avergonzada de que hubiera sido testigo de mi fastidio por su llegada, para finalmente percibir cómo la furia me invadía.

—Joder… ¿Eres gilipollas o qué te pasa? —bramé—. Hace rato que te has dado cuenta de quién era yo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, casi desde el principio —se sinceró, lo que hizo que mi furia empezara a ser descomunal. No me gustaba que la gente me ridiculizara y mucho menos una chica que me hacía sentir tan poca cosa—. Al llegar no te he visto en el coche, con lo que he aprovechado para ir al baño. Luego te he visto de reojo y he tenido la corazonada de que se trataba de ti. Cuando has mencionado que esperabas a alguien que no venía en tren, me he terminado de cerciorar de que tú eras Rachel.

— ¿Y tan difícil era preguntarme directamente si yo era la persona que buscabas? —le interrogué—. Porque este pasatiempos tuyo era innecesario, la verdad.

—Supongo que me apetecía hablar con la persona con la que voy a convivir sin que ella tuviera ninguna idea preconcebida sobre mí. A juzgar por tus palabras de antes, doy por sentado que tu madre ya te ha explicado toda la historia. Tal y como me temía, parece que no soy bienvenida. —La amargura de su voz tiñó sus ojos verdes de un matiz todavía más oscuro, dibujando en su rostro una dureza sobrecogedora—. Siento que te haya molestado tanto el experimento.

—Más que experimento, llámalo niñería —le corregí.

En ese momento me percaté de que la carrocería de mi coche camuflaba un vehículo oscuro que estaba aparcado justo a su lado.

¡Ajá!... Allí estaba el famoso A3 de color negro.

—Pero dejémoslo estar. Como ya te he dicho, llevo aquí más de una hora y estoy cansada. Así que, si no te importa, vámonos a casa.

No esperaba en absoluto que nuestra invitada fuera a desarmarme de aquella forma. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que la que se mudaba con nosotros parecía salida de un anuncio?

Esto iba a resultarme aún más duro de lo que cabía esperar. No me apetecía nada convivir con una chica que me haría sentir incómoda en mi propia casa. ¿A quién le gusta levantarse, desaliñada y atontada, para encontrarse cada mañana en la cocina con un borde tan sumamente atractivo?

¡Ay Dios mío!... su presencia no le iba a sentar nada bien a mí ya de por sí dolorido e inseguro ego. Para colmo, parecía tener un sentido del humor algo rebuscado, a juzgar por cómo había decidido presentarse.

Nos dirigimos cada una a su vehículo, lo que fue un alivio. Me sentía incapaz de alargar la conversación por más tiempo. Había sido una idiota al no imaginarme que se trataba de nuestra huésped, revelándole abiertamente mi malestar por la llegada de una extraña. Desde que le había visto cruzar el vestíbulo de la estación, había dado por hecho que se trataba de una chica cualquiera que acababa de llegar en el tren.

Arranqué el coche y puse el aire acondicionado a tope. Tras aquel largo rato al sol, su interior hervía como una cacerola. Conecté el iPod a la toma auxiliar de música y elegí el último álbum de Coldplay para que me acompañara en el trayecto a casa. _Viva la vida_ comenzó a sonar en los ocho altavoces de mi todoterreno. Sentí cómo me iba recobrando del shock que había sufrido al comprobar que aquella chica a la que me había lanzado a invitar a un café era, en realidad, mi nueva compañera de casa.

Mientras conducía por la carretera, observaba por el retrovisor el morro negro y desafiante de su flamante coche. Los faros de los Audi tienen esa fina línea de leds, siempre iluminada, para marcar la posición incluso de día. Eso me ayudaba a comprobar que el coche que me seguía era el suyo, y no el de algún otro que lo hubiera adelantado y se hubiera interpuesto entre mi Toyota y su precioso compacto. Aunque a juzgar por cómo conducía, dudaba que fuese a adelantarle nadie. Me seguía muy de cerca y sus movimientos al volante parecían muy seguros y precisos. Me fijé en su rostro por el espejo retrovisor. Llevaba unas gafas de sol de estilo aviador que le quedaban de muerte y me deleité todo lo que quise observándole. Era innegable que la chica tenía un estilo innato. Esa visión, adornada por la música, le hacía parecer todavía más irreal si cabe.

Aquello no empezaba bien. A partir de ese momento iba a dormir a tan sólo un tabique de distancia de una impresentable que no sólo me sacaba de mis casillas, sino que también conseguía distraer mi mirada de la carretera.

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **LES COMENTO, ESTA HISTORIA ESTARÁ LARGA YA QUE EL LIBRO CONTIENE APROXIMADAMENTE 470 PÁGINAS, EL LIBRO CONTIENE 8 CAPÍTULOS LARGOS, POR LO QUE CADA CAPÍTULO CON EL NOMBRE REPETIDO ESTARÁ CON NÚMEROS ROMANOS.**

 **CON ESTA HISTORIA AVANZARÉ MÁS RÁPIDO, PERO TAMBIÉN TRATARÉ DE AVANZAR CON ''LOVE WAITS'', SOLO DENME ALGO DE TIEMPO POR FAVOR.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	2. Encuentro II

**HOLA BUENA TARDE PARA TODOS.**

 **PRIMERO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTA ADAPTACIÓN Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

 **SOBRE CADA CUÁNDO ACTUALIZARÉ, ESPERO QUE POR LO MENOS 3 VECES POR SEMANA. ESTOY ADELANTANDO LO MÁS POSIBLE CON LOS CAMBIOS DE LOS NOMBRES EN LA HISTORIA.**

 **ES UN HECHO QUE LUNES, VIERNES Y DOMINGOS ESTARÉ SUBIENDO CAPÍTULOS. YA SÍ EN LOS DEMÁS DÍAS PUEDO SUBIR, LO HARÉ. IGUAL LOS DÍAS QUE INDIQUÉ ANTERIORMENTE HASTA PUEDO SUBIR DOS CAPÍTULOS, PORQUE SI SON LARGOS.**

 **SHION: RESPECTO A QUIEN DE ELLAS ES G!P, ME GUSTÓ MÁS PONER A QUINN YA QUE SE ASIMILA MÁS AL PERSONAJE ORIGINAL. SALUDOS.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Rachel conducía deprisa.

No sabía si ése era su modo habitual de llevar el coche o se debía a que el mosqueo que se había pillado con mi actitud le había subido los niveles de adrenalina. Parecía una chica con mucho más carácter del que aparentaba a primera vista, ya que era menuda y sus expresivos y grandes ojos oscuros parecían totalmente inofensivos. Su atuendo informal y sencillo demostraba que no era el tipo de mujer que va por la vida intentando impresionar a nadie. Saltaba a la vista que era una persona auténtica, con los pies en la tierra, cualidades de las que muchas mujeres a su edad carecen por completo. Muchas chicas a los veinte años tienen un pavo insoportable que prácticamente las incapacita para ser consideradas algo más que bocinas agudas; o por lo menos, yo había tenido la mala suerte de haberme topado con muchas niñatas que no se interesaban por mucho más que la moda y la prensa del corazón. Supongo que en Madrid, especialmente en el ambiente exclusivo en el que yo me había movido siempre, no era fácil encontrar gente que pasara de esas boberías y se interesara por asuntos menos frívolos y con más sustancia.

Mientras seguía de cerca al pequeño todoterreno plateado me iba percatando de la belleza de aquellas tierras. Grandes prados verdes se extendían a ambos lados de la carretera comarcal y en el horizonte se divisaban las montañas de la sierra. Algunas vacas pastaban tranquilamente a sus anchas y, de vez en cuando, se vislumbraba algún que otro rebaño de ovejas.

Según nos aproximábamos al pueblo comencé a ver algunas casas. Pasamos varios cruces con carreteras secundarias que daban la impresión de dirigirse a las fincas que se adivinaban a lo lejos, escondidas entre los árboles. Aquella escena tan pintoresca contrastaba con la sugerente canción de Placebo que iba escuchando en el sistema de estéreo de mi coche.

 _English Summer Rain_ sonaba a todo volumen a mí alrededor:

 _English summer rain_

 _Seems to last for ages_

 _I´m in the Basement…_

Yo también sentía que la lluvia duraba una eternidad, encerrada en un sótano cuya puerta parecía haberse atrancado, impidiéndome salir. Ese grupo era uno de mis favoritos por su originalidad, su fuerza y el matiz oscuro de su estilo. En los últimos años me había sumido en la negrura más profunda; me sentía reconfortada cuando la música que escuchaba parecía leerme el pensamiento, creada por gente que también sentía a veces que rozaba la locura. Los había visto ya varias veces en directo. Eran unos músicos impresionantes, ambiguos y excéntricos, dos cualidades que me atraían muchísimo.

El Toyota redujo la velocidad, pues la carretera se adentraba en el pueblo. Comenzamos a cruzar el pequeño centro de Montegris, que me pareció muy anodino y típico. Era como cualquier otro pueblo de los alrededores de Madrid; nada nuevo, la verdad.

Una punzada de angustia me golpeó en el estómago.

¿Qué carajos iba a hacer yo allí?...

Jamás había vivido en una ciudad que no contara con varios millones de habitantes, ni en España, habiendo vivido en Barcelona y en Madrid con mis padres, ni en el extranjero, cuando aún estaba en el colegio y me había ido primero a Londres y luego a Chicago. Yo era una bestia urbana, y me gustaba. Nunca había querido cambiarlo. Jamás me habría imaginado mudándome a un pueblo para vivir entre árboles, animales y estiércol. Sin embargo, mi abuela me había puesto entre la espada y la pared, sin darme opción alguna. No podía permitir que no se fuera a aquella residencia médica situada en el apacible barrio de El Viso.

Si algo le ocurriera a su corazón jamás me lo habría perdonado. Ya había perdido demasiado con la muerte de mis padres, mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Si la perdía a ella también, el único rescoldo de cordura que parecía quedarme se esfumaría.

Avanzábamos lentamente por la calle principal de Montegris, deteniéndonos en varias ocasiones debido a que los semáforos se ponían en rojo.

Por fin salimos del último semáforo del pueblo y nos alejamos del centro. Al comprobar que Rachel volvía a acelerar, pisé el pedal a fondo. Escuché el ronroneo del potente motor de mi Audi S3, notando cómo la adrenalina iba subiendo a mi cabeza mezclada con la mala leche de saber que mi maleta y mi guitarra se hallaban en el maletero de mi coche. Si no hubiese tenido que seguir al Toyota, en aquel preciso momento habría reducido a segunda y lo habría adelantado como una exhalación, aprovechando al máximo los doscientos sesenta caballos que tenía entre las manos para alejarme a toda velocidad por aquella sinuosa carretera, camino del infierno, donde me habría encontrado como en casa.

Recordé la discusión que había mantenido con mi abuela cuando ella me expuso su decisión sobre el curso que debía tomar mi futuro más inmediato. Me enfurecí sin medida al sentir que ella quería dirigir mi vida. Una vida que, aunque no era ni remotamente perfecta, al fin y al cabo era mía. El día que Ángela me avisó de su plan de desterrarme a la finca de los Berry me enfurecí tanto que salí dando un portazo de su casa. No volví hasta el día siguiente, tras haber pasado toda la noche deambulando por Madrid, bebiendo como una posesa y experimentanda algún que otro subidón gracias a la coca de primera que un conocido me proporcionaba. En noches muy jodidas como aquella, en las que el mundo era una montaña de mierda, la droga siempre terminaba siendo mi único consuelo.

Algo más calmada, al día siguiente me senté a dialogar con ella. No era justo lo que le había hecho pasar esa noche, como tantas otras, manteniéndola en vela hasta mi regreso.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero al mismo tiempo me resultaba imposible detener aquel sinsentido. Se había convertido en un hábito: era la penosa rutina a la que me había acostumbrado a vivir. Me decidí a disculparme bajo la luz de media tarde que inundaba el elegante salón de su casa, desde el que se divisaban los frondosos árboles del parque del Retiro.

Traté de explicarle que mi sitio estaba en Madrid, junto a ella. Si era necesario que se mudara a esa residencia médica, yo podía ir a algún colegio mayor y retomar mis estudios en la universidad. Pero no sirvió de nada. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y era imposible convencerla de lo contrario. Estaba segura de que en Madrid no había nada bueno para mí. Quería que me alejara de mis malos hábitos y empezara de nuevo en otro lugar. Lo expuso de forma muy sencilla: si yo no aceptaba irme a la finca de la que había sido la mejor amiga de mi madre, ella no ingresaría en la residencia médica. No podía correr el riesgo de que su corazón siguiera empeorando; con lo que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar el trato que ella me proponía.

Y allí me encontraba, a punto de comenzar una nueva vida impuesta entre aquellos bosques que ahora surgían a ambos lados del asfalto. Habíamos empezando a ascender.

El terreno había dejado atrás los prados, que se extendían alrededor del centro del pueblo, para dar paso a unos frondosos pinos. Bajé la ventana del asiento del conductor, aspirando aquel aire tan puro y limpio.

Por primera vez desde que había salido esa tarde de Madrid, me sentí más relajada y, por un momento, no me pareció tan mal estar allí. Al fin y al cabo no tenía intención de quedarme mucho tiempo; sólo el suficiente hasta que a mi abuela se le pasara el capricho de enviarme a las tierras de "Heidi". Me lo tomaría como un paréntesis para reflexionar y centrarme un poco. Ya buscaría más adelante la manera de regresar a Madrid. Contaba con la posibilidad de que aquella familia no me aguantase por mucho tiempo. No nos teníamos por qué llevar bien; puede que incluso fueran a ser ellos los que me pusieran en bandeja que me marchara. Ya había empezado mal con Rachel. Si todos me cogían manía, podría estar de vuelta en la ciudad antes de lo que canta un gallo.

El intermitente derecho del Toyota empezó a parpadear al tiempo que aminoraba la velocidad. Trazó una última curva y abandonamos la carretera comarcal para adentrarnos en un camino mucho más estrecho que, aunque estaba asfaltado, contaba con algunos baches que nos obligaban a conducir despacio.

Atravesamos una verja de madera que tenía ambas puertas abiertas y comenzamos a descender, divisándose un pequeño valle a través de los pinos que flanqueaban la estrecha carretera. Algunos chopos salpicaban el ritmo de los anteriores con un toque de verde más claro, y sus frondosas ramas se reflejaban en el parabrisas de mi coche. Los rayos de sol se filtraban caprichosos por los espacios que quedaban libres entre las hojas, iluminando el camino con diferentes tonalidades de luz difusa. A ambos lados se podían ver unos extensos prados donde algunos grupos de caballos pastaban plácidamente, mientras otros trotaban en libertad. Lo cierto es que aquel lugar era increíble. No iba preparada para adentrarme en unos parajes tan magníficos, aislados del resto del mundo por los montes circundantes.

En cuanto pasamos por un cambio de rasante, la pendiente se acentuó y pude ver aquel cubo de madera y cristal que me maravilló al instante. No era una casa nada rústica ni anticuada; resultaba evidente que Hiram era un arquitecto vanguardista y dotado de gran talento.

A juzgar por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, aquel tipo sabía lo que se hacía. Si había conseguido diseñar y construir aquella escultórica masa en aquel apartado lugar, por lo menos se trataría de un tipo interesante y peculiar.

Su hija, desde luego, no parecía muy típica. Y tampoco excesivamente simpática. Mi pequeño engaño le había sentado a cuerno quemado, subiéndose en su coche hecha una furia. La verdad es que, bien mirado, quizá me había comportado de manera algo presuntuosa al jugar así con ella. Mi tonto experimento me iba a pasar factura; de eso estaba segura.

Llegamos junto a la casa y aparcamos bajo un techado de madera, donde se encontraban aparcados otros tres vehículos. Me bajé del coche y miré a mí alrededor. Lo que contemplé me dejó perpleja: como ya había atisbado al descender por la estrecha calzada, nos hallábamos rodeados por un exuberante ejemplo de naturaleza en estado salvaje. Tan sólo el perímetro más cercano a la vivienda contaba con un jardín diseñado por el hombre. El resto era todo campo abierto y bosques que no daban muestras de haber sido modificados en absoluto.

Rachel me indicó que la siguiera, y así lo hice, sujetando la maleta con una mano y la funda de mi guitarra con la otra. El sonido de nuestras pisadas sobre los guijarros de piedra nos acompañó hasta llegar a los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal, que estaba realizada en acero envejecido. Ella giró la manilla sin necesidad de usar las llaves y la puerta se abrió. Supuse que aquí las cosas eran diferentes a Madrid; los ladrones no se molestan en conducir varios kilómetros por un camino particular para robar en un lugar tan recóndito y escondido.

Una vez dentro, me encontré en un vestíbulo de doble altura donde una moderna mesa circular se situaba en el centro, iluminada por una gran lámpara de acero que pendía varios metros desde el techo. Frente a mí había unas escaleras realizadas por completo en cristal, incluyendo los escalones, que ascendían hacia una pasarela que se adentraba en el segundo piso.

Rachel me sugirió que dejara el equipaje en la entrada y, acto seguido, nos dirigimos hacia un patio cuadrado que contaba con un magnífico árbol de grandes ramas situado en el centro. A continuación, giramos a la derecha, adentrándonos en un amplio salón rectangular. Éste disponía de una moderna chimenea rematada en acero pulido, a cuyos lados se encontraban dos grandes puertas correderas de cristal que daban paso a un porche orientado hacia el oeste. La lámina enmarcada sobre la chimenea captó mi atención, pues era la copia de un boceto de Frank Lloyd Wright, icono indiscutible de la arquitectura del siglo XX. Me percaté de que en los altavoces del salón sonaba la música de Enya, la que normalmente encontraba algo aburrida y cursi. Sin embargo, en aquel lugar parecía que esas melodías con reminiscencias celtas provinieran de los bosques de alrededor, encajando a la perfección con el espíritu de esa casa.

— ¿Rachel? —Una voz femenina procedente del porche me sacó de la perplejidad que me había causado aquel lugar, puesto que no era en absoluto lo que había esperado encontrar. Creía que me iba a vivir a una especie de rancho y, por el contrario, me hallaba en un acertado ejemplo de puro y perfecto diseño.

—Sí, mamá, somos nosotras —contestó su hija, avanzando a través del ventanal, abierto de par en par.

Salimos al amplio porche, desde el cual se divisaban las montañas, verdes y lejanas. El césped del jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado, y al fondo se veía a una piscina que se hundía en el terreno, delimitada por un entarimado de madera rojiza sobre el que descansaba una hilera de confortables tumbonas. Shelby se levantó de uno de los modernos sofás de mimbre para acercarse a mí y darme dos besos. Su caluroso saludo me pareció sincero. Madre e hija guardaban un gran parecido, sobre todo en el chispeante brillo de sus grandes ojos oscuros.

—Me ha extrañado no verlas al llegar —anunció con su dulce voz—. Creí que estarían ya en casa.

—Es que Quinn se ha retrasado —le aclaró Rachel con un ligero matiz irónico en su voz. Era evidente que seguía molesta; haberla embaucado a hablar conmigo sin desvelar mi identidad no había sido buena idea.

—Salir de Madrid ha sido un caos —le expliqué—. Por lo visto, todo el mundo se iba a pasar el fin de semana fuera.

—Nosotros hemos ido a Ávila a hacer unas gestiones y a la vuelta también hemos encontrado mucho tráfico —observó Shelby.

—Voy a ir a la cocina a por algo de beber. Vengo muerta de sed, ¿quieres algo? —me ofreció Rachel en un alarde de amabilidad que no esperaba, puesto que casi no me había dirigido la palabra desde que habíamos entrado en la casa.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor —acepté.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo antes de dejarnos a solas a su madre y a mí. Nos sentamos en el confortable sofá y continuamos hablando.

— ¿Cómo está Ángela? ¿Se ha mudado ya a la residencia? —preguntó Shelby.

Ahora que la miraba más de cerca, recordé haberla visto en el funeral de mis padres. Hasta entonces no había podido asignar a su nombre un rostro en concreto, por mucho que mi abuela me dijera que me había saludado en aquella iglesia de la calle Serrano. Mis recuerdos de los días posteriores a la muerte de mis padres se me aparecían borrosos y desmenuzados en fragmentos incoherentes. En parte por la medicación a base de tranquilizantes a la que me habían sometido los médicos para que aguantara el tirón y, a su vez, por el dolor tan agudo que nublaba mi mente en aquellos desgarradores momentos.

—Sí, ayer la llevé —contesté apenada, recordando lo duro que había sido despedirme de ella—. Parecía algo triste, aunque luego me llamó al móvil diciendo que ya había conocido a algunos residentes muy simpáticos, y se mostró mucho más animada.

— ¿Y tú, Quinn, cómo estás? —Shelby fue al grano, lo que agradecí. No me apetecía andarme con formalismos y tener que guardar las apariencias como si aquello fueran unas simples vacaciones.

—Pues jodida, la verdad —contesté, sin poder evitar ser tan sincera. Su rostro no mostró sorpresa, y tampoco pareció molesta por mi lenguaje—. Este cambio tan repentino me tiene algo desconcertada. No te lo tomes a mal, pero es que yo ya no necesito una familia.

Antes de responderme, le dio un sorbo a un vaso de vino blanco que había sobre la mesa de centro.

—Estoy al tanto de que tu abuela no te ha dejado opción y te has visto obligada a mudarte aquí. Aunque ahora esto para ti sea un tormento y estés deseando coger el coche para largarte por donde has venido, espero y deseo que le des a una oportunidad a Montegris y a su universidad. Creo que pueden llegar a gustarte. —Al percatarse de mi expresión escéptica, hizo una breve pausa—. Sé que ahora mismo parece imposible. Éste es un pueblo pequeño que a primera vista no tiene mucho que ofrecer. Pero si eres paciente, verás que es mucho mejor de lo que crees. No debes impacientarte; danos una oportunidad. Nosotros no vamos a esperar que actúes como una hija, ni te vamos a poner reglas ni horarios, ni ninguna otra condición, porque ya no eres una cría. Tendrás total libertad para ir y venir a tus anchas. Sólo tenemos una petición: si nosotros te tratamos como una adulta y te respetamos, vamos a esperar exactamente lo mismo de ti. Ni más ni menos.

Aquella declaración de intenciones de Shelby apaciguó bastante mis nervios.

No había sabido muy bien qué podía esperar de aquella mujer antes de mi llegada. Sólo la había visto una vez cuando era niña y mi abuela tampoco se había entretenido mucho en describírmela.

Era obvio que aquella familia no era muy tradicional. A juzgar por cómo era su casa, parecían gente interesante, culta y poco conservadora.

—Si te digo la verdad, llevo todo el día angustiada —continué con la honestidad que ella había implantado desde el inicio—. Agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero la verdad es que no estoy segura de que vaya a durar mucho en un lugar como éste.

No dijo nada. Se inclinó para abrir la cajetilla de tabaco rubio que había sobre la mesa y dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino. A continuación, me ofreció un cigarro. Era evidente que había ido a parar a un hogar de fumadores lo que, aunque no es muy recomendable, a mí me venía bien. No poder fumar en aquella casa me habría hecho la vida imposible. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para tener que dejar ese mal hábito en esos momentos. Quizá algún día lo hiciera, pero desde luego no ahora, cuando estaba experimentando tantos altibajos.

Mejor dicho, tantos bajos, porque hacía siglos que no tenía momentos altos.

—Quinn, no somos una familia muy tradicional; huimos siempre de los estereotipos y de las limitaciones. Tenemos unos lazos de unión muy fuertes, pero estos se han creado gracias al cariño y a la confianza, y no por la obligación de ser miembros de una misma familia —me explicó con una gran serenidad—. Quizá ésa sea la razón por la que en muchos hogares se crean tensiones. Se ciñen a unas normas de comportamiento establecidas, creándose expectativas irreales. Nosotros tratamos de que las cosas fluyan, evitando las imposiciones. Nuestro objetivo no es ejercer de padres adoptivos, sólo queremos ayudarte.

Lo que ella acababa de decir me dejó boquiabierta. Shelby acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga con una precisión y brevedad que me dejaron atónito. Daba la impresión de ser una persona muy observadora e intuitiva; con el transcurso del tiempo me demostraría que lo era hasta límites insospechados. Mi plan de ganarme su antipatía y obligarlos a que me invitaran a irme de allí lo antes posible, no iba a ser tan fácil si los demás me resultaban tan cálidos como ella.

Muchos de mis compañeros de batallas de Madrid, que andaban igual de perdidos que yo o incluso más, se evadían a través de juergas interminables para escapar de unos padres demasiado exigentes e intolerantes. Muchos creían haber fracasado por no conseguir lo que se esperaba de ellos en la vida, y se sentían solos e incomprendidos. En mi caso, ya no había padres a los que rendir cuentas, pero cuando vivían se solían comportar de manera más manipuladora de lo que a mí me habría gustado. Mi padre siempre quiso que fuera abogada y heredase su prestigioso bufete. Cuando tomé la iniciativa de estudiar Arquitectura, él comenzó una guerra a muerte contra mi decisión.

Qué irónico... Ahora que él ya no estaba para machacarme y por fin era libre para luchar por mis metas, el dolor había hecho que lo tirara todo por la borda. Al final resultó que, desde su tumba, mi padre había ganado esa batalla. Tampoco me animó nunca a que cultivara mi afición por la música que, tras asistir a unas clases extraescolares de guitarra, se convirtió en una prioridad para mí. Él opinaba que aquello era una absurda distracción que no me aportaba nada, así que a escondidas conseguí que mi abuela me regalara una Epiphone electroacústica con la que pasaba horas practicando. Como mi padre pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa debido a su largo horario de trabajo y sus continuos viajes, mi madre fue mi cómplice y no desveló mi secreto. Cuando conseguí un dominio suficiente de las cuerdas me aventuré a componer algunas piezas.

Poco tiempo después, junto con unos amigos del exclusivo y elitista colegio al que mis padres me habían enviado, formamos un grupo en el que yo era la guitarrista. Lo pasábamos genial cuando los fines de semana nos reuníamos en el garaje de casa de Jake para ensayar. Nos bautizamos como Bipolar porque cada uno aportaba ideas diferentes, que tratábamos de mezclar para así crear nuestro propio estilo, influenciados por grupos indie-pop y música menos comercial y alternativa. Llegamos a tocar en algunos garitos del barrio de Alonso Martínez, grabando alguna que otra maqueta. Recuerdo ese par de años, en los que conseguí ocultarle a mi padre lo del grupo, como una de las épocas más felices de mi vida.

Lo malo es que mi padre se terminó enterando, y me prohibió terminantemente que me distrajera con aquello. Según él, ya había cedido bastante con dejarme estudiar una carrera que no casaba con los planes que él había trazado, con lo que más me valía no distraerme y terminar ese primer curso con matrículas, o me obligaría a dejar la facultad de Arquitectura y entrar en Derecho.

La rabia hizo que me empeñara en demostrarle que no iba a conseguir su objetivo. Aquel primer año en la Universidad Politécnica de Madrid me dejé los cuernos y conseguí, no sólo no suspender ninguna, sino una media de notas altísima. Aquellos fueron los mejores meses que recuerdo con mi padre, quien por fin empezó a mostrar cierta admiración por mi trabajo. Tras unas navidades memorables, en las que por primera y única vez me sentí realmente en familia, los perdí a ambos de la noche a la mañana.

Me encontraba sumida en aquellos recuerdos, cuando Blanca regresó con las bebidas seguida por una mujer de mediana edad, bajita y rechoncha, que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojillos castaños rebosantes de curiosidad.

—Quinn, te presento a Gloria —anunció Rachel, antes de depositar los refrescos en la mesa. Acto seguido, le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Ella es el alma de esta casa, y sus postres, los mejores que hayas probado nunca.

Rachel parecía más relajada que antes, y bastante más dispuesta a hacer que la situación no tomara tintes melodramáticos. Supuse que delante de su madre no iba a demostrarme su antipatía. Eso no le convenía, pues Shelby se mostraba muy esperanzada con mi llegada. Al fin y al cabo mi madre había sido su mejor amiga y mi presencia allí era su cruzada particular.

—Ay, niña, tú siempre tan aduladora —protestó Gloria—. Seguro que en Madrid hay miles de sitios con una repostería buenísima, así que no alardees tanto de lo que yo cocino, que luego se llevará un chasco.

—Encantada de conocerte, Gloria —la saludé. Aquella mujer me había caído bien con sólo verla aparecer. Irradiaba una energía muy positiva.

—Igualmente —respondió sonriente, mostrándose genuinamente feliz—. Debes de estar cansada después del viaje. Ya me ha dicho Rachel que te has encontrado un buen atasco.

—Sí, sí lo estoy —admití.

—Entonces será mejor que te enseñemos tu habitación —propuso Shelby—. Te puedes echar un rato en la cama si quieres, o darte una ducha, que con este calor de hoy seguro que te sentará muy bien. Aún queda mucho rato para la cena, así que puedes descansar todo lo que quieras. Ya conocerás luego a mi marido y a mi hijo.

Dicho esto, me condujo al interior de la casa. Pasando primero por el vestíbulo para recoger mi equipaje, subimos por la escalera de cristal al segundo piso y me enseñaron la que sería mi habitación a partir de entonces.

* * *

 **BUENO, POR LO PRONTO HASTA AQUÍ LA 2a. PARTE DEL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, FALTA LA ÚLTIMA PARTE, ESPERO SUBIRSELAS EN UN RATO SINO HASTA EL VIERNES.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS LECTURAS. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	3. Encuentro III

**LES DEJARÉ LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Gloria había conseguido hacerme entrar en razón tras darme uno de sus discursos existenciales. No podía comportarme de forma agresiva con nuestra invitada.

Rechazarle abiertamente no iba a servir para que la convivencia fuera fácil y, como ella había apuntado, no le podía dar motivos para que se fuera de allí con la música a otra parte (nunca mejor dicho, a juzgar por la guitarra que llevaba consigo entre el escaso equipaje con el que había llegado). Me dije a mí misma que esa chica, por mucho que en apariencia fuera tan segura y decidida, tenía que encontrarse muy sola y desorientada. La vida le había asestado un duro golpe y era evidente que no lo había encajado muy bien, porque si no su abuela no habría recurrido a tomar una decisión tan drástica.

Me hallaba en mi habitación, que era contigua a la que iba a ocupar ella a partir de entonces. En aquel segundo piso había tres dormitorios: el que había sido de mi hermano hasta hacía poco, pues ahora vivía con un amigo en un _loft_ en el centro de Montegris; el mío; y la habitación de invitados. Cada uno contaba con su propio baño, y los tres, dispuestos en línea, daban paso a una gran terraza orientada hacia el oeste, al igual que el salón y el porche del piso inferior. En aquella planta, en el lado opuesto a las habitaciones, había una gran sala de estar que siempre había sido nuestro lugar de pasatiempos. A pesar de llevarnos seis años, Noah y yo siempre habíamos congeniado. Compartir esa sala, que primero había sido de juegos y que luego con los años se transformó en el lugar para ver la tele, escuchar música, estudiar y charlar, nunca había supuesto un problema para ninguno de los dos. Era muy grande y ambos teníamos cabida entre sus paredes.

Mi madre dedicó mucho tiempo para conseguir que el impersonal dormitorio, que ahora ocuparía Quinn, dejara de parecer una cursilona habitación de invitados. Sometió aquella estancia a una considerable transformación, convirtiéndola en una habitación más moderna y confortable, afín a los gustos de una chica de veintitrés años. Como allí ya había una televisión, la dejamos donde estaba y trajimos un reproductor de DVD que se encontraba en desuso en el antiguo cuarto de mi hermano; de esa forma ella tendría la opción de ir un poco más a su aire.

A mí esa idea me gustaba. Con un poco de suerte Quinn no invadiría tan a menudo la sala que ahora era sólo para mí. Era un pensamiento algo tonto y egoísta por mi parte, pero siempre me ha gustado estar un poco a mi aire. Con mi hermano había sido diferente; teníamos una confianza tal que aunque yo tuviera uno de mis días bajos, de esos en los que no quería saber nada del mundo, su presencia no me molestaba. Él sabía mantenerse al margen, dejándome disfrutar de mi depre a solas.

Siempre, desde niña, he sido una persona con cambios de ánimo repentinos que me provocan pasar de la euforia a la miseria más profunda. Cuando estoy contenta soy capaz de sentir un entusiasmo y unas ganas de vivir tan grandes que disfruto de cada detalle de mi existencia: me enamoro de un libro, dejo que una canción se me meta en las venas hasta que la sangre me palpita al ritmo de la música, e incluso soy capaz de emocionarme mientras admiro en silencio la llegada del crepúsculo. Bajo la influencia ardiente de mi alegría, encuentro la belleza en cualquier nimiedad. En cambio, en los momentos de bajón, me siento tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, que me limito a acurrucarme en el sofá con el único objetivo de ver pasar las horas.

Hasta no hacía mucho, los episodios depresivos hacían acto de presencia tan a menudo que me resultaba imposible enfrentarme a la vida. Con suerte sólo duraban unos días, pero había veces que ese vacío podía llegar a durar semanas, despojándome de la capacidad de sentir nada y obligándome a seguir con mi rutina como un zombi. Una enorme bola de angustia se instalaba en mi estómago, arrebatándome el apetito y las ganas de vivir, con lo que me limitaba a deambular como un autómata, carente de ilusiones, cumpliendo con mis obligaciones de forma mecánica.

Mi vida, a ojos de cualquiera, era envidiable: mis padres me adoraban, vivía en un lugar de ensueño y tenía unas amigas inigualables. Muchas chicas, al ver mi cómoda y plácida vida, habrían querido ocupar mi lugar sin dudarlo. En cambio yo, en lugar de disfrutarlo, me ahogaba en mis absurdas lagunas. Me sentía como un juguete defectuoso, un juguete que no venía con un certificado de garantía, así que no había forma de cambiar las piezas que fallaban.

Siempre me había negado a que hurgasen en mi mente; me atemorizaba demasiado que descubrieran esa parte tan oscura de mi personalidad. Era mediocre y desagradecida; si no, ¿qué otra explicación podía haber?

No fue hasta un año antes, debido a un desagradable incidente, que me decidí por fin a visitar una psicóloga. Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que ya no podía postergarlo más, me había adentrado en un túnel muy largo y sin salida. El agravante para que mi acostumbrado desanimo se convirtiera en una permanente oscuridad fue un desengaño amoroso, el único que me había permitido a mí misma experimentar. Dejando por fin mis complejos a un lado, me aventuré a disfrutar de aquel romance que tanto me ilusionaba.

Logré superar mi fobia a dejarme seducir y me acerqué ingenua e inexperta a una chica que había conocido el pasado verano. Al principio, ella se mostró muy atenta y cariñosa, lo que me alentó a seguir adelante con aquel amor estival. Desgraciadamente, perdí mi virginidad en un episodio más tenso que romántico. Ella se mostró tan desilusionada con mi falta de experiencia que me miró con un absoluto desprecio, burlándose abiertamente de mi cuerpo aniñado. Toda la ternura que había mostrado para conquistarme se esfumó cuando no vio cumplidos sus objetivos.

Al percatarse de mi fragilidad, no vaciló a la hora de destrozarme con su cruel e inesperada reacción. Juré al cielo que jamás volverían a humillarme así; me sentí violada en lo más profundo del alma. Si ya era una persona insegura y volátil por naturaleza, no es difícil imaginar lo que provocó aquel desprecio: un absoluto caos interno. Las sesiones con Susana, mi psicóloga, estaban acercándome poco a poco a la luz, pero las tinieblas siempre me acechaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Quizá por eso, cuando mi madre me pidió que eligiera un par de láminas del desván para hacerlas enmarcar y así colgarlas en el dormitorio de Quinn como un último detalle para mejorar la decoración, me decidí por dos viejas litografías que habían pertenecido a mis abuelos y que encontré muy significativas. En la primera se mostraba un bosque en un día soleado, captando toda su luminosidad. El follaje de los árboles estaba representado con diversas tonalidades de verde y en el suelo arcilloso se apreciaban cada una de las sombras que proyectaban. Era una imagen muy primaveral y alegre. En la segunda lámina el mismo paisaje aparecía rodeado de un ambiente lluvioso y sombrío, convirtiendo la escena en una imagen gris y apagada, carente por completo de color. En el suelo se dibujaban con realismo los charcos acumulados por la lluvia y el reflejo de los árboles en el agua. Eran dos imágenes contrapuestas del mismo escenario, y me gustó el contraste tan fuerte que existía entre ambas: mostraban las distintas caras de una misma moneda. En la vida todo tiene dos lados, como yo misma, que pasaba del blanco al negro con tanta facilidad.

Las mujeres ya no formaban parte de mi mundo; me limitaba a observarlas desde lejos y evitaba cualquier coqueteo con ninguna. Mi única fuente de sentimientos románticos venía de los libros y películas que disfrutaba en mi confortable sala de estar, donde mi corazón estaba a salvo de ser apuñalado una vez más. Por eso, la presencia de Quinn me llenaba de miedo. Había pasado de ser una tipa atractiva a la que admirar por unos instantes en un lugar público, a convertirse de pronto en mi vecina de cuarto en nuestra casa. Mantenerle lejos de mí no iba a ser sencillo, nada sencillo…

Andaba sumida en estos pensamientos cuando, desde mi cama, situada junto al ventanal que separaba mi dormitorio de la terraza, la observé. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla y su mirada se perdía en el infinito mientras fumaba un cigarro. Muy en contra de mis deseos, me quedé absorta admirándole; me resultaba una chica tan intrigante que mis ojos la contemplaban como si de un imán se tratara. El sol había desaparecido entre las montañas; tan sólo quedaba ya su intenso reflejo dorado. Una luz anaranjada teñía la atmósfera de una calidez especial. Los atardeceres de los que disfrutábamos en la finca eran increíbles, perfectos pare dejarse mecer por los pensamientos. Ella observaba la puesta de sol con expresión ausente, resultando evidente que su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí; probablemente estaría pensando en todo lo que había tenido que dejar atrás.

Traté de imaginar lo que yo habría sentido si estuviera en su lugar, pero me resultó imposible.

No podía llegar a vislumbrar siquiera el dolor tan intenso que supone perder de repente a tus padres, así sin más, como si se hubieran esfumado. El sentimiento de absoluta impotencia y soledad que una tragedia de ese tipo significa para el corazón de un ser humano debía de ser infinitamente más intenso de lo que yo pudiera llegar a imaginar jamás. Sólo alguien que hubiera pasado por un trance similar podía alcanzar a comprender su agonía.

Ahora ella se veía obligada a dejar a la persona que más quería en el mundo, el único familiar que le quedaba, para ir a vivir con unos desconocidos. Sentí lástima por Quinn y, por un momento, experimenté el deseo de salir fuera y hacerle compañía, pero me retuve. Si me acercaba demasiado a aquella chica atormentada y sombría, cualidades muy magnéticas para mujeres autodestructivas como yo, podría llegar a ser peligroso. Debía evitar cualquier tipo de conexión emocional, porque entonces me hallaría metida en un buen lío. Así que, inmóvil, me limité a contemplarle a través del visillo que me camuflaba.

Aquella noche la temperatura era muy suave, con lo que cenamos los cinco en el porche a la luz de las velas con música de Jazz de fondo. Mi madre quería recibir a Quinn con una velada en familia, en la que también estuvo presente Noah, mi único hermano. La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Entre mi padre y mi hermano monopolizaron la conversación, explicándole a Quinn detalles de los proyectos en los que estaban trabajando en ese momento en el estudio de arquitectura que mi padre dirigía.

Noah había acabado la carrera en la universidad de Montegris hacía poco más de dos años, colegiándose como arquitecto y uniéndose al equipo de "Berry y Asociados, Arquitectura y Urbanismo". Quinn se interesó por las historias que éste le contó sobre el departamento de la universidad, preguntándole algunas dudas que albergaba sobre el programa de estudios de aquella facultad. Mi hermano tenía su paso por allí muy reciente, y tenía amigos que, algo rezagados, seguían en la carrera, así que era un buen aliado para nuestra invitada. De hecho, quedaron en ir juntos al campus; así Noah le mostraría el edificio donde Quinn iba a acudir durante el curso, y le ayudaría también con todo el papeleo administrativo que aún le quedaba por hacer. En silencio, agradecí a mi hermano que se ofreciera a hacer el papel de anfitrión, ya que si no mi madre me habría cargado la tarea a mí. Y yo prefería evitarla; no quería verme obligada a pasar gran parte de mi tiempo de la semana próxima enseñándole los alrededores. Esa cercanía entre nosotras era algo que estaba decidida a evitar a toda costa.

Permanecí la mayor parte de la velada en silencio, limitándome a observar a nuestra recién llegada. Se comportó de manera educada pero distante. Parecía interesada en la conversación que mi familia le brindaba, aunque no hizo demasiados esfuerzos por formar parte activa en ella. Prefirió escuchar lo que ellos tenían que contar. Traté de analizarla sin que resultara demasiado evidente; no quería que se percatara de que en el fondo sentía cierta curiosidad por ella. Su presencia iba a resultar un engorro para mí, así que trataba de averiguar discretamente con qué tipo de persona iba a tener que compartir mi mundo. No fue posible sacar mucho en claro, porque lo que mis ojos me decían era que contemplaba a un ser hermético y distante. Su mirada, fría y enigmática, se cruzó con la mía en varios momentos, en los que yo apartaba la vista, incapaz de aguantar la intensidad de aquel verde avellana e indescifrable.

Terminamos de cenar y Noah condujo a Quinn al piso superior para enseñarle no sé qué libros y unos CD. No habían tardado en ponerse a hablar de música, otra de las pasiones que tenían en común. Yo me quedé un rato más en compañía de mis padres hasta que me entró sueño. Les di las buenas noches y me dirigí hacia el piso superior. Antes de adentrarme en mi habitación, escuché unas voces que provenían de la sala de estar. No pude distinguir lo que decían, pero era evidente que mi hermano y nuestra invitada charlaban animadamente.

Me fui a la cama sintiéndome más ligera tras haber pasado el día entero con un nudo en el estómago ante la perspectiva de tener que comportarme como la anfitriona perfecta. Mi querido hermano parecía muy feliz de haber asumido ese papel y, por ahora, yo no tenía intención alguna de interponerme en su camino.

Por la mañana me desperté temprano, aunque estuve remoloneando en la cama hasta que la necesidad de tomar un café fue más fuerte que la pereza. Bajé en pijama a la cocina, convencida de que a esas horas yo sería el único ser vivo en deambular por allí. Pero me equivocaba; Quinn ya estaba allí desayunando, sentada en la mesa junto al ventanal que daba al porche. Casi había olvidado que teníamos una huésped. Sin embargo, en cuanto me encontré con aquellos enigmáticos ojos que me observaban con curiosidad, su presencia se volvió muy real.

¡Y yo con aquellas pintas!... Adormilada y con uno de mis pijamas más viejos.

—Buenos días —le saludé distraída, encaminándome como un zombi hacia la cafetera.

—Buenos días —se limitó a responder.

Me preparé un delicioso café espresso mientras trataba de ocultar mi repentino nerviosismo. De haber sabido que me iba a encontrar con ella, no habría bajado tan desarreglada y con aquel careto. La verdad es que era una faena que, de repente, se instalase en mi casa una chica que parecía recién salida de algún reportaje publicitario. Me sentía como una extraña en mí propio hogar. Una extraña desaliñada y en pantuflas… ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Me senté en la mesa frente a ella y me percaté de que llevaba pantalones y botas de montar. Supuse que mi hermano le habría dado esa ropa, ya que dudaba que Quinn hubiera venido preparada de antemano. Una vez más, me sentí incómoda en su presencia.

Removí el café con la cucharilla, mientras ella leía el periódico en silencio. Tuve la tentación de irme con la taza a mi habitación, pero no lo hice; eso habría sido demasiado descortés y le habría revelado lo insegura que me hacía sentir.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera noche? —me aventuré a preguntar. Era mejor tratar de entablar una conversación que seguir con aquel incómodo silencio.

—Bien. He dormido de un tirón —respondió, levantando la vista del periódico. Su mirada avellana me impactó una vez más. ¿De dónde habría sacado aquellos ojos tan bellos e irreales?

—Lo bueno de vivir en un lugar tan apartado es que no hay ningún ruido que pueda desvelarte —comenté, en un intento titánico de ser amable.

—Sí, eso es verdad —asintió con cierta amargura—. Aunque estoy tan acostumbrado al murmullo del tráfico y de las bocinas que tanta tranquilidad me desconcierta.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —le animé.

—No, no lo creo —concluyó con cierto desprecio en su voz, antes de seguir hojeando las noticias del diario.

¡Menuda imbécil!... Si tanto menospreciaba nuestra forma de vida, podía irse por donde había venido. Estaba claro que aquella chica era demasiado "sofisticada" para apreciar la belleza de lo que nos rodeaba.

"En fin…" me dije. "Mejor así. Se largará antes de que cante un gallo y yo volveré a disfrutar de mi adorada soledad".

Mi hermano apareció unos segundos después, vestido también con su ropa de montar, lo que me terminó de asegurar que se disponían a salir a dar un paseo a caballo. Eso significaba que yo ya no lo haría. Solía salir con Noah a cabalgar siempre que podíamos, puesto que era mi compañero de equitación preferido. No obstante, si aquella soleada mañana teníamos que hacerlo en compañía de aquella individua, yo prefería abstenerme; no me apetecía salir a galopar con una novata de ciudad. Seguro que no sabía siquiera cuál era el aspecto de un caballo.

—Buenos días, hermanita —me saludó Noah de muy buen humor.

—Buenos días —respondí secamente.

—Le he propuesto a Quinn salir a dar una vuelta a caballo y enseñarle los alrededores. ¿Te apuntas?

—Gracias, pero no. Tengo otros planes.

— ¿Qué planes? —objetó mi hermano—. Son apenas las nueve de la mañana, ¿qué tienes que hacer a estas horas un sábado?

—Ayer quedé con Kitty para ir juntas a buscar un regalo para Isabel —mentí a medias. Había quedado con mi amiga, pero más tarde—. Así que mucho me temo que no podré acompañarlos.

—No creo que hayan quedado ya mismo, ¿no? Y menos conociendo a Kitty, que ni loca se levanta un sábado antes de las once.

—Ya, pero anoche no salimos, así que el plan era quedar a desayunar y luego a comprar el regalo.

Me sentí ridícula mintiendo a mi hermano de aquella forma, pero quería evitar por todos los medios salir de paseo con Quinn, quien ahora me miraba fijamente. No sé cómo, pero parecía adivinar que aquello era una excusa para evitar su compañía.

Mi hermano debía de estar alucinando con mi actitud. Siempre que se quedaba a dormir solíamos aprovechar para montar juntos, siendo yo la primera en arrastrarle hasta las caballerizas. Y no es que aquella mañana no me apeteciera salir a caballo, es que no quería hacerlo en compañía de una extraña. El día anterior ya me había tocado a mí hacerme cargo de ella, y quería pasar el día a mi antojo, sin tener que ser amable ni rescatar a ningún jinete primerizo. Cuando recordé su bromita de la estación y su ridículo gesto, susurrándome al oído lo que debía haber oído a través del altavoz del teléfono, todavía me apeteció menos acompañarles.

No iba a ser maleducada ni iba a causar roces con ella cuando, debido a la convivencia en la misma casa, resultara inevitable verla en las comidas, en la sala de estar o coincidir en cualquier lugar de la casa. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que su presencia se inmiscuyera en mi vida más de lo necesario. No me apetecía tener que compartir mi intimidad con ella. Debía encontrar la forma de mantenerme lo suficientemente alejada para seguir con mi rutina diaria sin que mi nueva compañera de tabique afectara demasiado mi sistemática y pacífica vida.

Desde que había empezado con la terapia, intentaba llevar mi vida de forma ordenada y tranquila para evitar acelerones emocionales que me pusieran al borde del abismo una vez más. Mi carácter ya era bastante caótico y propenso al desorden mental como para dejar que mí día a día fuera improvisado. Me había esforzado durante meses por encontrar cierto equilibrio mediante una metódica dinámica, en la que trataba de enfrentarme a las obligaciones primero para luego disfrutar de mis principales aficiones: la equitación y la lectura. Gracias a los consejos de Susana, y al orden que había establecido en mi vida, por fin estaba logrando salir de la inactividad y el hastío en los que me había sumido. No obstante, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, aún me tambaleaba. Cada nuevo día era un reto y no siempre conseguía superarlo, así que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me arrebatara la frágil estabilidad por la que estaba luchando.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dijo Noah desilusionado—. Hace un día estupendo. Es una pena que no quieras venir con nosotros.

—Ya te he dicho que no es que no quiera, es que no puedo —repliqué exasperada.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, estaremos en las caballerizas. Siempre puedes llamar a Kitty y quedar más tarde con ella.

—Vale, vale —le apacigüé—. Si decido retrasarlo, me acercaré por los establos.

Noah se tomó un café a toda prisa y poco después ambos se fueron, dejándome por fin a solas, desconcertada y contrariada. Lo cierto es que sí me apetecía salir a cabalgar. Yo también necesitaba galopar a toda velocidad; era la sensación más liberadora y relajante que conocía. Tal y como le sucedía a mi hermano, cuando llevaba unos días sin cabalgar por los bellos alrededores de nuestra casa sentía un "mono" enorme. Montar a caballo para nosotros es casi como respirar; lo necesitamos para poder sentirnos vivos. Al contrario de otras aficiones, no se trata sólo de uno mismo y sus habilidades, sino que la relación con tu caballo es una parte esencial del juego, y ese vínculo entre jinete y animal hace que se trate de algo más que de una simple diversión. Se trata más de una conexión espiritual que de un pasatiempo. La satisfacción de interactuar con tu caballo, logrando ese silencioso diálogo con él, contiene algo mágico e indescriptible. Alma y yo, cuando cabalgamos, somos como un solo ser; ambos sabemos exactamente lo que ocurre bajo la piel del otro.

Lo pensé mejor y decidí que no podía permitir que la presencia de Quinn comenzara a alterar cada una de mis actividades. Si permitía que nuestra invitada cambiara mis hábitos estaría dejando que algo externo influyera en mi preciado orden. Acostumbraba a salir de paseo con mi caballo casi todas las mañanas; ¿por qué tenía que cambiar eso por el simple hecho de que alguien se hubiera mudado a nuestra casa? Iba a tener que convivir con ella quisiera o no, así que más me valía irme acostumbrando a aquel imprevisto.

Regresé a mi habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, metiéndome en la ducha para permitir que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos. Al salir me sequé el pelo y me vestí con mi ropa de montar. Pasé por el lavadero y limpié mis botas, que seguían llenas de barro después de mi última escapada. No tardé en salir caminando en dirección a los establos.

La verdad es que Noah tenía razón: hacía un sol espléndido. Era una mañana perfecta para salir de paseo. Alma debía de estar ansioso puesto que en los últimos dos días yo no había tenido tiempo de montar. Se trataba de un caballo muy enérgico, que necesitaba mucha actividad física para mantenerse en forma. Nació en nuestra finca y me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi. Nos hicimos inseparables desde el primer momento. No obstante, no lo pude empezar a montar hasta que tuvo cuatro años, que fue cuando comenzó su adiestramiento. Por primera vez se me permitió formar parte de la educación de un potro, ya que hasta entonces había sido muy pequeña y mi madre temía por mi seguridad, pero en vista de mi apego a Alma, y que entonces yo ya tenía catorce años, permitió por fin que formara parte activa de su educación. Tras ese periodo de aprendizaje y adaptación, Alma y yo nos convertimos en uña y carne, galopando cada vez con más agilidad y saltando obstáculos cada vez más difíciles y complejos. Los paseos a lomos de mi caballo son la llave que me permite abrir ese mundo, un mundo solitario y feliz que sólo existe cuando me pierdo entre los árboles, galopando sin pensar en nada, pues lo único que importa es disfrutar de la naturaleza y su infinita belleza.

Cuando llegué a los establos, Quinn y Noah ya se encontraban allí, ensillando a Noble, el precioso caballo castaño de mi hermano, y a Camilo, un viejo y manso ejemplar cruzado de capa blanca que sería perfecto para nuestra invitada.

—Así que al final has entrado en razón —declaró Noah con júbilo.

—Sí, al final he decido retrasar mi cita con Marley. He pensado que necesitarías mi ayuda.

—Lo cierto es que no nos vendrá mal —dijo mi hermano—. Quinn hace mucho que no monta y entre los dos podremos guiarle mejor.

A nuestro huésped no pareció gustarle mucho aquel comentario. Me miró contrariada, mientras trataba de ensillar al que iba a ser su caballo. Seguramente, aquella apuesta chica no se sentía muy cómoda en una situación que no controlaba. Me daba la impresión de que estaba demasiada acostumbrada a ser independiente y decidida. Sin embargo, por mucho que le pesase, aquella mañana iba a necesitar de nuestra experiencia, y no parecía ser el tipo de persona a quien le complace admitir que necesita ayuda. Me alegré de haberme decidido a reunirme con ellos: ahora tendría la oportunidad de ver cómo se le bajaban los humos a la chica perfecta.

Me dirigí al box de Alma. La fina y alargada cabeza de mi caballo apareció para saludarme. Abrí la portezuela inferior y me abracé a su cuello. Alma olisqueó mi hombro, agitando su cabeza en señal de bienvenida. Le propiné una palmada en el lomo y le indiqué que me siguiera, dirigiéndome al exterior de la cuadra. Es un animal tan obediente y leal que ni siquiera tuve que agarrarle con un cabezal, pues me seguía dócilmente hasta el cobertizo donde se guardan las monturas y las riendas de los caballos. Su pelo, negro como el azabache, brillaba bajo el resplandeciente sol de aquella mañana. Salí con la silla y la coloqué sobre su grupa, ajustando la cincha y los estribos. A continuación le coloqué las riendas. Sus ojos, tan vivos y expresivos, me indicaron su alegría ante los evidentes indicios de que nos íbamos de paseo. Agitó su larga crin en señal de excitación, comenzando a mover sus largas y fuertes patas, impaciente por salir hacia el bosque.

Me percaté de la admiración en los ojos de Quinn, que lo observaba maravillada. Se trataba de un animal imponente, con lo que no me extrañó nada su reacción.

Cuando terminé de preparar mi montura, me acerqué de nuevo a ellos con Alma siguiéndome los talones. Me fijé en que la silla del caballo que Quinn iba a montar se encontraba algo floja.

Noah aún seguía preparando a Noble y no se había dado cuenta de este detalle que, aunque a primera vista parecía insignificante, podía ser causa de que el jinete terminara resbalando hacia un lado.

—Creo que tienes que apretar un poco más la cincha —observé, acercándome a

Camilo.

—La he apretado al máximo —respondió molesto. No pareció hacerle mucha gracia que me metiera en sus asuntos.

—Tú verás —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Si luego ves que la silla va floja, no me digas que no te avisé.

Por mí como si se daba de bruces contra el suelo. Así se tragaría su altanería.

Con todo, lo pensé mejor y decidí ayudarle a pesar de su actitud. No era cuestión de que se rompiera la crisma en su primer día con nosotros. Me aproximé para acariciar a Camilo, que relinchó de alegría al reconocerme. Conseguí que se relajara, aprovechando así su despiste para apretar la cinta bien fuerte alrededor de su abdomen.

—Ya lo tienes, ahora la silla no se moverá de su sitio.

—Gracias —masculló entre dientes. No parecía gustarle nada que una chica tuviera que salvarle el pellejo.

Aquellos ojos avellana parecían atravesarme. Su voz sonó peligrosa a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi oído, ya que se había acercado a acariciar al caballo, pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro. El profundo olor de su colonia me envolvió, y dando un respingo, volví junto a Alma con una punzada de pánico en el estómago. Aquella chica me aturdía sin necesidad de hacer nada, le bastaba con acercarse a mí para desarmarme. De soslayo, observé cómo asomaba a su rostro una expresión de asombro e incredulidad. Debió de pensar que era una maleducada y una antipática al retirarme de su lado de forma tan brusca y repentina. Monté en mi caballo y comprobé las riendas y los estribos. Bajo mis piernas, Alma se agitaba nervioso, impaciente por salir hacia el bosque. Decidí utilizar aquella excusa para salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Voy a ir saliendo porque Alma está muy agitado y no quiero que eso afecte a Camilo —les avisé, mientras la cabeza de ébano de mi caballo se movía arriba y abajo con impaciencia.

—De acuerdo —dijo mi hermano. Menos mal que no se había empeñado en que los esperara… ¡Necesitaba alejarme de ellos con urgencia!—. Nos veremos en el río en un rato. Nosotros saldremos enseguida. Podemos hacer la vuelta los tres juntos si Alma ya está más tranquilo.

—Sí, lo estará —le aseguré desde lo alto de mi montura—. Los veré en el lago.

Quinn me observaba de pie junto a Camilo. Su semblante indicaba que no entendía mi extraña actitud, mirándome con cierto recelo.

Hice girar a Alma sobre sus flancos traseros y, hundiendo los tacones de mis botas en sus costados, mi caballo inició un suave trote que no tardó en convertirse en una frenética carrera que nos alejó de las caballerizas en tan sólo unos pocos segundos. Avanzábamos a toda velocidad colina arriba para terminar penetrando en el bosque de pinos que tanto me gustaba. El fresco olor a resina, mezclado con el familiar sonido de los pájaros, hizo que me relajara. Permití que el viento rozara mi cara, mientras los cascos de Alma golpeaban con fuerza la húmeda tierra de aquel camino que se abría paso entre los árboles.

Necesitaba despojarme de la inquietud que me provocaba aquella chica a quien detestaba, pero que al mismo tiempo conseguía alterarme por completo.

* * *

 **AHORA SI, NOS LEEMOS HASTA EL VIERNES CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS LECTURAS.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	4. Música I

**BUENAS NOCHES.**

 **LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS DE ESTA INCREÍBLE Y ATRAPANTE HISTORIA. SÉ QUE DIJE QUE EL VIERNES ACTUALIZARÍA, PERO COMO HE LEÍDO SUS REVIEWS Y SON POSITIVOS, LES QUERÍA ADELANTAR UN CAPÍTULO.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE ESTÁN TOMANDO EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y SE ESTÁN DEJANDO ATRAPAR CON LA HISTORIA. CRÉANME, VALE LA PENA LEERLO PORQUE MÁS ADELANTE SE VIENEN COSAS INTERESANTES Y EL DRAMA.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

La acústica de aquel local no era muy buena, sin embargo Cube sonaba bastante bien. Tocaban sus canciones sobre el pequeño escenario, ubicado al fondo del estrecho y alargado bar donde me había llevado Noah a ver el concierto que aquella noche ofrecían sus amigos. Los cuatro integrantes de aquel grupo, que a ratos me recordaban a bandas como Stereophonics, The Killers o Blue October, parecían claramente influenciados por las tendencias rock y alternativa del panorama musical internacional, pero sin dejar de tener un estilo propio, distinto a todo lo que conocía. Estaba harta de escuchar grupos de música en los bares de Madrid que resultaban ser más de lo mismo; para mi sorpresa, Cube poseía algo original y descarado.

Mientras bebía mi copa, apoyada sobre la pared de ladrillo de aquella especie de cueva donde nos encontrábamos, analizaba cada nota de sus instrumentos. El cantante, un tal

Finn que era amigo tanto de Rachel como de Noah, cantaba las letras de sus canciones en un inglés impecable. Su voz, grave y rasgada, enfatizaba el carácter intimista y sincero que aquellos chicos comunicaban a través del ritmo de sus guitarras; el lamento del bajo; la precisión de la batería; y el contenido de la letra. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que la gente les escuchara con tanta atención, tarareando todas las canciones. Nadie se mantenía al margen de lo que ocurría en el escenario. Estaban realmente inmersos en el concierto, con lo que era innecesario cuchichear o pasar olímpicamente del espectáculo, como a menudo había sucedido a nuestro alrededor cuando Bipolar tocaba en algún bar. Aunque era lógico: aquellos chicos eran muy buenos, bastante mejores de lo que lo fuimos nosotros.

Me hallaba absorta, escuchando con atención cada registro que surgía de los potentes altavoces instalados a cada lado del escenario. Su música proyectaba un torrente de emociones. Era sensible y refinada, pero también desprendía tanta fuerza que en absoluto caían en estereotipos empalagosos o afectados. La contundente sinceridad con la que hablaban a través de sus canciones hacía que fuera inevitable sentirse en sintonía con ellos. Lograban conectar con la gente porque no intentaban desesperadamente ser el centro de atención y, sin embargo, lo eran. No se podía permanecer indiferente a su talento. Además, su mensaje era auténtico. Les gustaba estar allí, se notaba. Habrían seguido tocando con la misma pasión aunque nadie los escuchara porque no lo hacían únicamente para el público, sino para sentirse vivos.

Di otro sorbo a mi copa y observé a Rachel, que se hallaba unos metros más adelante acompañada de varios amigos. Me los había presentado al llegar al bar, pero no recordaba sus nombres. Todos se mostraban concentrados en lo que ocurría en el escenario, conocían cada una de los temas, siguiendo a Finn, quien lideraba el concierto desde el centro del escenario. Allí en Montegris aquel grupo contaba con muchos seguidores, y el local se encontraba abarrotado.

Aquella mañana, mientras me desperezaba, había recorrido con la vista mi nuevo dormitorio. He de admitir que se habían tomado la molestia de ofrecerme una amplia y confortable habitación, decorada con un gusto excepcional. Me percaté de que en la pared situada frente a mi cama había dos viejas láminas que reflejaban el mismo paisaje en dos momentos extremadamente opuestos. Una era muy colorida y la otra muy sombría: exactamente como termina siendo la vida. Dos personas pueden estar en el mismo lugar y contemplarlo de formas muy distintas; dependiendo de las circunstancias, la apreciación de la realidad puede ser muy diferente, y me gustaba aquel matiz. Quién hubiera elegido enmarcarlas para colocarlas en aquella pared había conectado conmigo sin saberlo. El fuerte contraste entre ambas me hizo sentir comprendida, como si no fuera la única que conocía lo que es pasar de la luz a las tinieblas.

La entretenida excursión a caballo me había pillado por sorpresa. No entraba en mis planes disfrutar de las actividades que aquella finca ofrecía, ya que mi intención era marcharme lo antes posible de allí. Por lo menos Rachel contribuía a que no me sintiera del todo bienvenido: era tan fría y altiva conmigo que su actitud contrarrestaba la amabilidad de los demás miembros de su familia. Aquella chica me intrigaba. Era evidente que no le caía bien, y mi comentario del desayuno había empeorado las cosas aún más. Pero, ¿qué esperaba?... No iba a mentirle diciendo que aquel lugar tan tranquilo y alejado de la civilización era lo que a mí me gustaba. Me había criado en una gran ciudad y no podía evitar echar de menos sus estridentes sonidos. ¿Tanto le molestaba a ella que así fuera? Pero había algo más, su actitud no podía deberse sólo a mi desafortunado comentario. Algo en ella, en su mirada oscura, me indicaba que la cosa iba más allá, que no se trataba de algo simple y fácil de describir. Mi intuición me avisaba de que a Rachel la habían herido profundamente, algo o alguien. Se trataba de una persona que prefería mantenerse al margen de la mayoría de los humanos. En cambio Alma, aquel espléndido corcel negro, la transformaba; su semblante se iluminaba al hablar a su caballo y rebosaba entusiasmo cuando galopaba sobre aquel magnífico animal.

Me daba la sensación de que, por mucho que lo intentara, no iba conseguir acercarme a ella en el tiempo que estuviera viviendo allí. Quizás sería mejor así, pues si me limitaba a sacar mi segundo año de Arquitectura adelante, sin estrechar lazos con nadie, podría volver a Madrid en unos meses y continuar en la Politécnica. Aquel pueblo, a pesar de su moderna universidad, se me hacía excesivamente pequeño y rural. Mi objetivo estaba muy claro: debía regresar cuanto antes a la capital para poder estar cerca de mi abuela. Trataría de pasarlo lo mejor posible durante mi estancia en Montegris puesto que, por el momento, eso era lo que me había tocado vivir. Pero a la mínima oportunidad de volver no lo dudaría: haría las maletas y me alejaría de aquellas montañas sin mirar atrás.

Cuando era niña mi madre me había apuntado a una escuela hípica a las afueras de Madrid y, afortunadamente, no había olvidado aquellas lecciones básicas de equitación.

Cuando crecí no continué con ello, quizás porque los estudios, la música y salir con los amigos habían ganado terreno. Después del paseo matutino de aquel sábado, recordé lo mucho que me gustaba aquella actividad y no entendía muy bien por qué la había olvidado por completo. Haber ido a parar a la finca de los Berry me brindaba la oportunidad de retomar esa afición. Decidí que mientras me quedara con ellos iba a aprovecharlo. No es muy común vivir en un lugar de tan fácil acceso a unas caballerizas, con preciosos caballos esperando a que los lleves a galopar.

Y no por algún terreno reseco de las afueras, sino por bosques y caminos junto al río.

Había llamado a Ángela esa tarde. Al contarle aquellas primeras experiencias con los Berry, se quedó muy satisfecha. Parecía más tranquila que en los días anteriores, y por el tono con el que habló, no le disgustaba la residencia donde ahora la cuidaban, lo que apaciguó mi preocupación. Quedamos en vernos pronto. Le aseguré que iría a verla en unos días.

El concierto tocaba a su fin. Cube se despedía con una última canción que, a mi juicio, resultó ser la mejor de todo el repertorio, dejándome con la boca abierta. Eran realmente buenos y sentí una punzada de envidia al ver cómo disfrutaban tocando. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no compartía mi música con nadie. Mi guitarra se tenía que conformar con sonar en solitario, triste y teñida de angustia, pues desde la muerte de mis padres aquellas eran las únicas emociones que era capaz de evocar.

Terminaron de sonar los últimos acordes y el público aplaudió, excitado y eufórico. Pedían a gritos una canción más, pero los músicos, aunque agradecidos, empezaban a recoger ya sus instrumentos mientras una canción de Jarabe de Palo comenzaba a sonar por los altavoces del bar, confirmando que el concierto en directo ya había terminado. Ante la evidencia, el clamor se fue apagando y la gente se fue dispersando poco a poco.

Encendí un cigarro, observando una vez más al grupo de Rachel y sus amigos.

Con sus pantalones de mezclilla entubados, sus tenis All Star negras y una camiseta gris que disimulaba su menudo cuerpo, parecía tratar de esconder su belleza natural, ajena a que lo que conseguía era producir el efecto contrario. Esa austeridad en su forma de vestir hacía que resultara encantadora, sencilla y auténtica, cediendo todo el protagonismo a su delicado rostro, bronceado por el sol y sin una gota de maquillaje sobre aquella piel. Se reía con algo que le había comentado una de sus amigas. Caí en la cuenta de que era tan sólo la segunda vez que la veía así: despreocupada y alegre. La primera había sido esa misma mañana a lomos de su caballo. No parecía ser una chica que se riera a menudo, con lo que era una agradable novedad ser testigo de sus carcajadas. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, sus insondables y brillantes ojos oscuros me saludaron en silencio, y su sonrisa se borró en el acto.

¿Pero qué cojones le pasaba conmigo?... Tampoco había hecho nada tan grave como para despertar ese abierto rechazo.

—Quinn, mira, te quiero presentar a Finn —distinguí la voz de Noah a mi izquierda, difuminada por el sonido de la música que pinchaban en el bar. Mi giré y tendí la mano al cantante.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿qué tal lo llevas? —preguntó sonriendo—. Ya me ha contado Noah que hace apenas un día que llegaste.

—Sí, aún ando algo perdida, la verdad.

—Yo llevo toda la vida en Montegris, como Noah, así que aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

A juzgar por su expresión, aquel ofrecimiento era sincero y no un simple gesto de cortesía. Solía recelar de la amabilidad de la gente, pero en esta ocasión pensé que no tenía nada que perder. Todo era nuevo en aquel lugar y no podía ir cerrándome todas las puertas sistemáticamente. Además, su música me había impresionado tanto que ya estaba predispuesta a que aquel tipo me cayera bien.

—Gracias —respondí—. Me vendrá bien un poco de ayuda, la verdad.

—Pues mira, te invito a una copa y así te voy poniendo al día de lo que merece la pena en este pueblo —ofreció—. Noah, ¿vienes?

—Sí, pero dadme un minuto. He visto a un amigo de la universidad que quiero saludar. Enseguida me tomo una con ustedes. —Dicho esto, salió pitando para interceptar a la persona de la que hablaba, y yo seguí a Finn hacia la barra.

Pedimos un par de cubalibres y nos quedamos allí charlando, intercambiando impresiones sobre el concierto mientras esperábamos a que Noah regresara. Le ofrecí un cigarro a aquel chico alto y desgarbado que tantos fans había reunido aquella noche en el Siroco, uno de los pocos bares de Montegris que ofrecía música en directo todas las semanas, según me estaba relatando FInn.

—Me ha dicho Noah que tocas la guitarra —apuntó, dejando el vaso de tubo sobre la barra.

—Sí, toqué en un grupo en Madrid durante un tiempo.

—Y, ¿ahora? ¿Vas por libre?

—No… bueno, se podría decir que sí, cuando toco —dudé al contestar, ya que últimamente no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a la música—. Lo tengo un poco aparcado.

—Cuando uno es músico, nunca deja de serlo.

—Eso es cierto. Aunque la práctica es necesaria.

—Sí, ayuda a mantenerse ágil. Sin embargo, si no hay talento, no hay práctica que valga —observó él—. En mi opinión esto es como todo: si vales, vales, y si te entusiasma no hay nada que lo pare, ¿no crees?

En eso le daba toda la razón. Yo ya no era miembro de ningún grupo, y no compartir mi pasión por la música con otros hacía que lo echara de menos. En todos aquellos años mi guitarra había pasado a un segundo plano, pero seguía acompañándome a todas partes, y su presencia allá donde me encontrara, aunque la tocara muy de vez en cuando, era imprescindible para no sentirme aún más sola. Prefería tocar en soledad a no hacerlo en absoluto.

—Supongo que una vez que te pica el bicho ya no hay antídoto —comenté—. Puede estar adormecido, pero siempre está latente en algún rincón.

—Sí, nunca duerme del todo —dijo él, sacando de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil

—. Quinn, ¿a ti te interesaría despertarlo?

Aquella pregunta me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —pregunté intrigada.

—Estamos buscando un guitarrista para el grupo. Sam, el que ha tocado esta noche, se va a Londres a trabajar, así que deja su puesto en el grupo —me aclaró—. Hemos visto a algunos músicos, pero por ahora nadie nos ha encajado del todo. No te puedo asegurar que tú vayas a hacerlo, pero por tus observaciones sobre nuestra actuación de esta noche me da la impresión de que podrías entender nuestro rollo. Si te apetece, podrías pasarte por nuestro local de ensayo y probar a tocar algo con nosotros. Sam se va en unas semanas y nos gustaría encontrar a alguien antes. No queremos tener que interrumpir los ensayos y, además, valoramos su opinión sobre quién le va a sustituir.

No sabía qué decirle. No me había esperado en absoluto aquella propuesta ya que nos acabábamos de conocer. No estaba segura de si aquello era algo que me interesara.

Sonaba tentador, pero hacía siglos que no tocaba con otros músicos; temía haberme oxidado.

Además, yo tenía que cumplir una promesa: sacar aquel segundo año de Arquitectura adelante.

Ni siquiera había empezado el curso y ya tenía la tentación de dedicar mi tiempo a otra cosa. Si le fallaba a mi abuela no me lo perdonaría. Ya le había hecho muy desgraciada en los últimos tres años, con mis falsas promesas de que iba a volver a estudiar, un mes tras otro, sin llegar a hacerlo nunca, dedicándome única y exclusivamente a perder el tiempo, aferrándome a mil excusas para justificar mi desidia. También consideré que si quería marcharme pronto de allí, no sería buena idea involucrarme en algo que me pudiera atar a aquel lugar.

—No sé, te lo agradezco, pero no estoy segura de poder comprometerme al cien por cien.

—Nosotros no ensayamos todos los días ni nos dedicamos a esto como un trabajo—me explicó, intuyendo el motivo de mi indecisión—, lo hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre y sin afán de hacernos famosos. Tampoco albergamos la esperanza de vivir de ello. No queremos eso porque nuestro grupo es nuestra válvula de escape. Mike y Sam acaban de licenciarse y están empezando a trabajar. Blaine y yo estamos con el proyecto de final de carrera, yo de Arquitectura y él de Ingeniería Industrial, así que ninguno está en el grupo buscando la gloria. Todos tenemos bastante lío con nuestros propios asuntos.

—Veo que me has entendido —suspiré aliviada—. Yo tengo que retomar algo que he dejado de lado durante demasiado tiempo, y aún no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. Por eso lo de unirme a un grupo me parece algo precipitado.

—Te entiendo —aceptó sin insistir—, pero como me temo que te vas a arrepentir de no intentarlo si quiera, a juzgar por la expresión de tu cara cuando lo he comentado, te voy a dejar mi número de móvil para que me llames si decides pasarte por uno de nuestros ensayos.

No me extrañaba que Finn fuera amigo de Noah: se apreciaba a simple vista que era un buen tipo. Necesitaba tener aliados en aquel pueblo, ya que en la finca parecía haberme topado con la señorita más borde del lugar.

—Lo pensaré, me ha gustado lo que he escuchado esta noche. Si me decido a hacer una prueba con tu grupo no será por devolverte el favor, sino porque su música me gusta.

—Llámame de todas formas. Necesitarás algo de diversión aparte de montar a caballo e ir al campus, ¿no?

—Sí, da por hecho que te llamaré —le aseguré, divisando a Rachel una vez más, que ahora se acercaba a nosotros detrás de sus dos amigas.

Al llegar a nuestro lado se apoyó en la barra y, dándonos la espalda, esperó a que la atendiera el camarero. Ni siquiera nos saludó. Di un trago a mi copa con algo de rabia. Su comportamiento me enfurecía. ¿Por qué actuaba como si yo fuera una leprosa? Se había limitado a presentarme de pasada a sus amigos para no volver a dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche, evitándome descaradamente. Una de aquellas chicas, algo rellenita y con el pelo rizado, saludó a Finn y luego se dirigió a mí con curiosidad, saludándome risueña.

—Rachel nos ha presentado antes, pero con el jolgorio del concierto creo que ni has oído mi nombre. Soy Tina.

—No, no lo había oído —admití—. Me imagino que tú sabes mi nombre, ya que yo soy la nueva aquí.

—Sí, Quinn —dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír—. Oye Finn, ¿has visto a Mike?

—Sí, ha salido un momento a llevar los instrumentos a su coche —respondió él—. No creo que tarde en volver, quería tomarse una copa tranquilamente después de los nervios del concierto.

—En ese caso, me quedo aquí con ustedes. Así, mientras le espero, chismorreo un poco sobre nuestra nueva vecina. ¿Me pides un vodka con limón? —Sus ojos de súplica me hicieron reír.

—Que sean dos —ordenó otra voz femenina.

Una chica rubia y con el pelo ondulado se situó a nuestro lado, observándome con desparpajo y mucho interés.

—Hola Quinn, soy Kitty, amiga de todos estos impresentables, y casi hermana de aquella pedorra con la que estás viviendo —se presentó, para a continuación señalar a Rachel, que hablaba con el camarero a un par de metros de nosotros.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente —repitió ella, dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa.

Finn regresó con las copas y los cuatro continuamos hablando. Mike no tardó en unirse a nosotros, besando en los labios a Tina, lo que dejaba claro que salían juntos.

Enseguida se nos unieron el resto de los componentes de Cube: Blaine y Sam. Noah no se demoró en volver, y finalmente Rachel se acercó también. Aunque seguía en su línea de no hacerme mucho caso, por lo menos se interesó por conocer mi opinión sobre el grupo y sus amigos. Le dije la verdad: que me habían parecido todos muy extrovertidos, al igual que su hermano, que había sido un gran anfitrión desde el primer momento, consiguiendo que enseguida me sintiera integrada en su círculo.

Tras nuestro breve intercambio de información, me dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar con Kitty. Me pregunté por qué, de entre todos ellos, me habría tocado convivir justo con la persona más arisca y difícil de aquel pueblo.

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.**

 **MAÑANA LES DEJARÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS, TODO DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJEN.**

 **NOS LEEMOS.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	5. Música II

**LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.**

 **VEO QUE LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, Y TODOS LOS REVIEWS SON POSITIVOS. GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR EL TIEMPO QUE LE DEDICAN.**

 **TAL VEZ EL SIGUIENTE CAP. LO SUBA MÁS AL RATO, TODO DEPENDE COMO LES PAREZCA ÉSTE.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Los días fueron transcurriendo y, sin darme cuenta, llegó el momento de empezar con las clases. En apenas un par de días daría comienzo el año universitario y, como el anterior, había decidido seguir con mis prácticas en el periódico local. Estaba compuesto en su mayoría por estudiantes de Periodismo, a excepción de los directores de cada sección y el editor jefe, que eran periodistas veteranos y formaban parte del profesorado de la facultad. Me había decantado por escribir para la sección de cultura, redactando críticas sobre cine y literatura.

Durante el curso anterior me había pasado el día leyendo libros de distintos géneros, arrastrando a Kitty a Madrid para que me acompañara a ver las películas de cine independiente que, por norma general, no solían llegar a los cines de nuestro pueblo. Me había gustado la experiencia de analizar lo que leía para luego escribir un par de críticas quincenales. Elegía un libro y una película actuales que me parecieran interesantes, y luego daba mi opinión sobre los mismos en mi sección. Mucha gente me había agradecido personalmente haber recomendado tal o cual obra, acercándose a mí para compartir sus impresiones. Eso me llenaba de satisfacción. A pesar de ser una carga extra sobre mi calendario universitario, especialmente en época de exámenes, me gustaba demasiado colaborar en el periódico y aquel año quería continuar.

Para el primer número de octubre ya tenía en mente un libro de uno de mis escritores favoritos, un norteamericano llamado Paul Auster, cuya forma de escribir y sus complejos personajes encontraba sencillamente sublimes. Ya llevaba leído más de la mitad de uno de sus últimos libros: _El palacio de la luna_. No me arrepentía en absoluto de haber elegido aquel título para dar comienzo a la agenda de aquel año. En cambio, para la crítica sobre cine aún no me había decidido por ninguna película en especial. Tenía en mente dos o tres, y quizá tuviera que ir a Madrid en los próximos días para verlas y así poder inclinarme por una en concreto.

Aquella tarde tuve mi primera reunión de ese curso con los demás colaboradores del periódico, cuyas oficinas se habían instalado en la planta baja de la facultad de Periodismo.

No contábamos con demasiado espacio, pero tampoco importaba ya que, salvo los días que nos reuníamos para trazar las líneas del siguiente número a publicar, casi todos trabajábamos desde casa y llevábamos nuestro trabajo al director de sección para que lo revisara antes de entregarlo definitivamente a los chicos de maquetación.

Al terminar la reunión, avancé a paso ligero por el largo pasillo que se dirigía al vestíbulo de acceso al edificio mientras me iba poniendo mi gruesa chaqueta de pana; aquella tarde de finales de septiembre era más fría de lo habitual. Kitty me esperaba en el centro del pueblo para tomar algo juntas, con lo que una vez crucé las altas puertas de cristal bajé a zancadas las escaleras que daban paso al aparcamiento de mi facultad. La reunión había durado algo más de lo esperado y si no me daba prisa iba a llegar muy tarde.

Subí a mi coche y conduje por las calles del campus en dirección a la carretera que, a través de las urbanizaciones, se dirigía al casco viejo de Montegris. Tarareando una canción que sonaba en la radio, repasé mentalmente el transcurso de las dos últimas semanas.

Quinn parecía estar habituándose a su nueva vida sin problemas. No nos habíamos visto demasiado. Ella había aprovechado el tiempo que le quedaba libre antes de empezar las clases para refrescar en su memoria lo que había aprendido anteriormente en su paso por la Universidad Politécnica de Madrid. Mi padre le había invitado a hacerlo en su estudio, donde le adjudicó una mesa. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para no quedarse todo el día a solas en su habitación y así repasar sus libros en compañía de otros arquitectos a los que podía consultar dudas y pedir consejo.

Noah y ella habían entablado una estrecha relación desde el primer momento.

Tanto es así, que mi hermano parecía encantado de tener a una compinche, por muy bien que nos lleváramos, había cosas que no compartíamos. Quinn era como ese alguien con quien poder disfrutar de gustos afines, así que la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Mi padre también parecía ir encariñándose con ella y, aunque estaba muy ocupado, trataba de sacar algo de tiempo para ir conociéndole mejor. Habían salido a cabalgar juntos en alguna ocasión, y un sábado se fueron ellos tres a jugar al tenis, con lo que mi madre y yo aprovechamos para ver por enésima vez _Los Puentes de Madison_ , acurrucadas en el sofá de la sala y rodeadas de paquetes de _Kleenex_. No importaba que hubiésemos visto esa película millones de veces: volvíamos a emocionarnos como si nos pillara de nuevas.

Mi relación con nuestra huésped se había limitado, deliberadamente por mi parte, a cruzarnos en el pasillo y charlar en familia durante las comidas. No habíamos estado lo que se dice a solas, con lo que para mí seguía siendo prácticamente una desconocida. Éramos como dos compañeras de piso que sólo coincidían a ratos en casa, así que mi plan de no encariñarme con ella me estaba resultando más fácil de lo esperado.

Me adentré en el pueblo. En cuanto divisé un espacio libre entre dos coches, me apresuré a aparcar mi pequeño todoterreno. Kitty ya debía de llevar un rato esperando en la cafetería de la plaza y no quería demorarme mucho más. Salí disparada calle abajo y atravesé uno de los antiguos pórticos de piedra que conducían a la plaza mayor de Montegris. Las terrazas de los bares estaban montadas, pero nadie se sentaba fuera ya que había estado lloviendo y soplaba un viento frío que no invitaba a sentarse al aire libre.

Divisé a Julia a través del ventanal del centenario café. Sentada en una de las viejas mesas de mármol, su vista se perdía en el viejo quiosco de música que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza. Al verme, salió de su ensimismamiento y me sonrió con un aparente alivio en su rostro pecoso; ella odiaba que la hicieran esperar.

Entré en el local y me dirigí a la mesa.

—Lo siento —me disculpé con la respiración entrecortada. Había corrido aquellos últimos metros y me encontraba sin aliento—, es que la reunión se ha alargado.

—Me lo he imaginado, no te preocupes.

— ¿Has llegado hace mucho?

—No, hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Pedimos unos cafés, y ambas sacamos nuestras cajetillas de tabaco, a sabiendas de que durante nuestra merienda caería más de un cigarro. Cuando quedábamos muchas veces la cosa se alargaba, pitillo, tras café, tras pitillo, hasta la hora de cenar. Nos poníamos a charlar y no nos dábamos cuenta del paso de las horas. Cuando el camarero trajo las dos tazas humeantes, Kitty removió el suyo excitada y dio un sorbo. Encendió un cigarro, cerrando los ojos brevemente para saborear la mágica mezcla que se produce entre el fuerte sabor del café y el tabaco rubio. Acto seguido, se dispuso a bombardearme entusiasmada.

—Dime, Rachel… ¿cómo le va al bombón con la que tienes la suerte de vivir?—Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, impaciente por saber de Quinn. Desde la noche del concierto se había quedado absolutamente anonadada con nuestra invitada, y quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

—La verdad es que no la he visto mucho —contesté indiferente—. Es muy reservada, no puedo decir gran cosa.

—Chica, qué poco interés muestras… —objetó Kitty desilusionada por mi escueta respuesta—. Está viviendo en tu casa, algo más tendrás que contar, ¿no?

—No sé, parece que está contenta —decidí hacerle feliz y contarle lo poco que sabía—. Está estudiando mucho para ponerse al día antes de empezar las clases, y como va al estudio de mi padre todos los días, apenas nos vemos. Además, Noah y ella se han hecho uña y carne en tan sólo unas semanas, así que mi hermano se ocupa de entretenerle. Cuando está en casa pasa mucho rato a solas en su habitación; no me cruzo mucho con ella.

A juzgar por su expresión, todavía no parecía haber saciado su gran curiosidad.

—Rachel… ¡parece mentira que no tengas nada más que contarme!

—Yo no soy tan sociable como tú, ya me conoces. Además, Quinn es algo pedante. Siempre anda por ahí con ese aire de chica lista de ciudad que me pone enferma.

—Me parece que exageras. Quizá sea algo reservada, pero no encuentro que vaya con aires de superioridad. Creo que no te has molestado en conocerle y por eso tienes esa impresión. Seguro que yo he hablado más con ella que tú, y eso que viven en la misma casa.

—No necesito conocerle mejor, ya veo por donde va.

—Dale una oportunidad. A lo mejor estás siendo demasiado dura con ella — sugirió mi amiga—. Rachel, te conozco, así que doy por sentado que sientes que tu espacio ha sido invadido y eso te impide sentir simpatía alguna hacia ella.

—En efecto, así es —suspiré—. Aunque apenas la veo, la amenaza de encontrármela en cualquier momento hace que sienta que he perdido gran parte de mi intimidad.

—O has ganado una compañera que está hecha un cuero… —insinuó—, todo depende de cómo lo mires.

Kitty, al contrario que yo, siempre solía ver el lado positivo de cada situación.

Éramos como la noche y el día, y quizá por eso nos compenetrábamos tan bien.

—Sólo me faltaba coquetear con la invitada de mi madre… —resoplé.

—No digo que te la ligues, sino que aproveches para conocerle mejor. Vamos, si yo estuviera en tu situación, te aseguro que le habría sacado mucho más jugo al asunto. Con lo misteriosa e intrigante que aparenta ser, yo me lo pasaría bomba tratando de descifrarle.

Su mirada picarona me hizo reír.

—Kitty, ¡eres incorregible! Ya sabes que yo no soy tan enamoradiza como tú.

—Ya, no hace falta que lo jures —exclamó—. De hecho, yo me paso, ¡me gustan todas! Pero chica, es que tú te quedas muy, pero que muy corta.

— ¡Kitty! —la regañé. Parecía mentira que mi mejor amiga olvidara lo traumatizada que me había dejado mi única y desastrosa relación—. Sabes de sobra que ahora mismo paso de esos rollos…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero una cosa es ser cauta, y otra muy distinta tener fobia a las mujeres. No te digo que te lances a los brazos de cualquiera ni que te pongas en una situación comprometida con nadie, pero es que ni siquiera te gusta hablar de si ésta está para comérsela o esa otra es una pesada. Es como si para ti las mujeres no existieran. Y eso, querida amiga, no es sano.

—Necesito tiempo. Ahora mismo quiero centrarme en mis estudios —me excusé.

Una mirada de a-mí-no-me-vengas-con-cuentos me confirmó que Kitty no iba a dar el tema por zanjado tan fácilmente.

—Rachel, no quiero presionarte ni traerte malos recuerdos, pero no puedes dejar que una única experiencia te marque para siempre. Te has olvidado de divertirte y de ser tú misma.

—Aún estoy tratando de averiguar quién soy realmente.

—Pues para hacerlo también tienes que abrirte a los demás. La terapia te ha ayudado a ser más fuerte y más equilibrada, y eso es fantástico. Pero mucho me temo que en el proceso te has dejado en el fondo del armario una parte vital de quien eres —Su tono serio me avisó de que no iba a permitir que la esquivara.

—Si me abro a los demás me vuelvo vulnerable…

—Tienes tanto miedo a que los demás te conozcan que no te das cuenta de que así lo que en realidad evitas es conocerte a ti misma. Creo que eres aún más vulnerable encerrándote en tu miedo.

—Susana me dice que tengo que ser paciente, que es sólo cuestión de tiempo — me defendí, utilizando a mi psicóloga como escudo—. Gracias a ella he recuperado la cordura. Necesito tiempo, Kitty. Sólo estoy tratando de no volver a derrumbarme.

—Es verdad que te ha ayudado muchísimo. Cuando acudiste a ella necesitabas que un profesional te guiara; esa cabrona te había roto por dentro —recordó con amargura.

— ¿Ves?... Si vuelvo a arriesgarme a dar mi cariño podría volver a suceder —le expliqué.

—No todo el mundo es como aquella idiota —rebatió ella—. Además, no te hablo sólo de relaciones amorosas, sino de la posibilidad de una amistad.

— ¿Una amistad con una chica que parece sacada de una revista? —inquirí boquiabierta—. ¿Pero tú la has visto?... ¡Esa chica es una amenaza para el corazón de cualquier mujer! ¡No se puede ser más increíblemente sexy!

Kitty me miraba satisfecha. Había conseguido lo que pretendía: que yo por fin admitiera en voz alta que Quinn era un bombón de primera clase.

— ¡Aleluya! —exclamó triunfante—. Por lo menos has admitido lo evidente. Estás mejorando.

—Me alegro de que te diviertas —contesté riendo.

—No me divierto, me alegro de que aún quede ahí dentro algo de atracción por el mismo sexo —puntualizó con un gracioso mohín.

—Parece que algo queda —admití—. Pero es tan débil que me resulta muy fácil dominarlo.

—Vale, pues llegados a este punto, en el que gracias a la terapia has mejorado bastante, creo que no deberías intentar dominarlo todo. Al fin y al cabo es tu vida, y eres tú la que tienes que ir abriendo alguna rendija a los sentidos. Rachel, no te ofendas, pero últimamente pareces más un robot que una chica de veinte años. Tanta organización y perfeccionismo me parecen enfermizos. ¡Por Dios, date un respiro!

—Kitty… ¿qué hago si vuelvo a dejar que la euforia me arrastre y termino volviendo al punto de partida? —la interrogué, mostrándole mi temor.

—Eso es precisamente lo que tienes que aprender a dominar —señaló con vehemencia. En vez de controlarlo todo, concédete la oportunidad de sentir, de emocionarte, pero no dejes que te desborde ni que te afecte hasta el punto de volver a convertirte en un vegetal.

— ¿Y cómo lo hago? —pregunté exasperada.

—Poco a poco. No lo vas a conseguir de la noche a la mañana. Vete paso a paso, concédete pequeñas licencias. Por ejemplo: rompe un día tu rutina habitual escapándote de compras, ¡que falta te hace! —dijo riendo—. No puedes seguir vistiéndote con ropa dos tallas más grandes de la tuya. Una cosa es evitar ir de _sex symbol_ por la vida, y otra muy distinta es parecer un saco de patatas a todas horas.

—Te estás pasando… —le advertí.

— ¿Desde cuándo no te pones un top de tu talla?

—Vale, vale, lo admito —me rendí, alzando las manos—. Prometo comprarme algo bonito y femenino pronto, ¿contenta?

—Sí, es más de lo que esperaba —respondió victoriosa—. Rachel, no quiero ser pesada, de verdad. Es sólo que me preocupa verte tan apagada y echo de menos a mi compañera de locuras. Sé que las cosas pasan y nos marcan, supongo que forma parte de ir madurando. Pero no podemos desperdiciar lo que somos, ni dejar de disfrutar; eso nunca.

—Mensaje captado, me rindo —contesté con un mohín.

—Rachel, no tengas miedo —me rogó, cogiendo mis manos con firmeza entre las suyas—. Si en algún momento crees que por dejarte llevar vas a caer de nuevo en el abismo, recuerda que aquí estoy. No te voy a dejar llegar al punto de hace un año. Además, ahora también tienes a Susana, que sabrá ayudarte si notaras síntomas de que algo no va bien.

—Eso es verdad. Y tampoco tomaba las pastillas, que también me ayudan a tomarme las cosas de otra manera —reflexioné—. Muchas gracias, Kitty.

Ella le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

—Como había empezado a decir antes… —soltó una carcajada antes de seguir hablando—, ¿me dejas ahora que te diga lo guapísima, encantadora y sexy que es esa increíble chica que duerme cada noche a tan sólo unos metros de tu cama?

El énfasis de sus palabras, y la manera en que se abanicaba con la mano tras describir los atributos de Quinn, consiguieron que me diera un ataque de risa tal que tuve que soltar la taza de mis manos por miedo a tirarlo todo por la mesa. Kitty siempre sabía cómo hacer que me relajara y viera las cosas de otro color. Era como un cristal a través del cual la vida parece más bonita, más brillante y sobre todo, mucho más divertida. Era como un caleidoscopio: sorprendente y siempre llena de color.

—Bueno, como veo que ya he conseguido que te pongas en modo somos-unas veinteañeras-y-tenemos-que-chismorrear-y-pasárnosla-bien, te voy a contar una primicia que nos va a dar mucho juego —dijo, apoyando los codos en la mesa para acercarse un poco más a mí. Continuó hablando algo más bajo—: el otro día fui al cine con Marley y después de la película nos fuimos a tomar unas cañas. Se puso algo peda y me terminó confesando que tu hermano la tiene loquita.

— ¿Marley te dijo que le gusta mi hermano?... —me había dejado de piedra.

Jamás me lo habría imaginado. Ella nunca había dado indicio alguno de que así fuera. Kitty había conseguido captar mi interés.

—Sí, le costó soltarlo, pero terminó hablando largo y tendido sobre el tema. ¿Tú sabes si tiene alguna posibilidad? —preguntó ansiosa.

—No tengo ni idea —respondí, aún asombrada por lo que Kitty me contaba—. Desde que Noah no vive en casa, lo veo mucho menos, y si antes me contaba alguna cosa sobre sus amores, últimamente no ha dicho ni mu. Pasa muchísimo tiempo con Quinn, así que a lo mejor le deberías preguntar a ella. Quizá sepa más que yo.

—Si claro, voy y le pregunto abiertamente a una chica que casi no conozco que si a tu hermano le gusta Marley —exclamó, esbozando una cómica mueca—. ¡Rachel soy celestina, pero no una entrometida!

Nos echamos a reír una vez más y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto; volvíamos a ser nosotras y me gustaba. Ella continuó con la suculenta información sobre lo que le había confesado Marley, quien solía ser muy discreta y callada, así que me moría de curiosidad por saberlo todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no parloteaba sobre cosas de chicas. A veces es necesario dejarse llevar por ese tipo de conversaciones algo cotillas, pero tan necesarias para las mujeres. Kitty me pidió mi opinión una vez más, ya que yo era una de las personas que mejor conocía a Noah.

—No sé, Marley podría ser su tipo. Puedo intentar averiguar algo. Eso sí, seré discreta porque me puede descubrir enseguida.

—Sí, trata de ser lo más discreta posible…

Su semblante pensativo me indicó que su cabecita giraba a mil revoluciones, maquinando algún plan infalible. —Se me ocurre que hay una manera de averiguarlo sin meternos directamente ni delatar a Marley —continuó.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Muy fácil! Creando una situación que favorezca el contacto —comenzó a explicar, arrugando la frente pensativa—. Déjame un segundo… ¡Ya lo tengo! Podríamos hacer una acampada e ir todos juntos a pasar el fin de semana en la montaña. Eso sería perfecto, y no se notaría nada que lo hacemos con otros fines aparte de pasarlo genial. Podemos decir que es para despedir a Sam antes de que se vaya a Inglaterra.

Kitty estaba convencidísima de que su idea era magistral.

—Es una buena idea —coincidí, empezando a contagiarme de su entusiasmo.

Marley me caía muy bien y la idea de que hubiera una posibilidad de que surgiera la chispa entre mi hermano y ella me ilusionó—. No sería la primera vez que nos vamos todos de excursión, así que nadie sospecharía nada. Hay que hacerlo pronto, porque luego el frío será insoportable para dormir en las tiendas.

—Intentaremos que estén juntos —planeaba Kitty en voz alta, aumentando la excitación en su voz—. Liaremos todo para que coincidan en la misma tienda, y si tenemos suerte, puede que incluso acaben en el mismo saco de dormir.

Su insinuación me arrancó una sonora carcajada.

Continuamos charlando mientras seguíamos pensando en cómo manipular las vidas de mi hermano y nuestra amiga, eso sí, con las mejores intenciones. Pedimos otra ronda de cafés y fuimos a la máquina de tabaco a por más provisiones, ya que nuestra tarde no hacía más que comenzar.

Cuando llegué a casa aquella noche me sentía más ligera, incluso feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto en compañía de Kitty. Nos habíamos reído como niñas y me sentía como si hubiese estado en un balneario: con mis músculos relajados y la mente libre de preocupaciones.

No recordaba la última vez que me había encontrado así. Resultaba muy alentador comprobar que todavía era capaz de dejarme llevar por el entusiasmo de mi mejor amiga. Podía ser todavía la Rachel despreocupada que temía haber enterrado para siempre.

Afortunadamente, no me había convertido en un ser completamente impermeable e inaccesible.

Ella había conseguido contagiarme parte de su alegría, y por primera vez desde hacía muchos meses había sentido un chispazo de ilusión por algo.

Planear con ella la acampada, aunque no fuese un asunto de gran relevancia para la historia de la humanidad, resultaba divertido y me había llenado de optimismo. Al fin y al cabo ambos llevaban solos mucho tiempo, y no perdíamos nada por intentar que se conocieran un poquito mejor. Ya que yo, debido a mi terror a sufrir, había asumido que no estaría con nadie y acabaría soltera y rodeada de animales, quería que por lo menos mi hermano se enamorase.

Marley me parecía una candidata perfecta, porque era amiga mía, y además, una chica que merecía mucho la pena. Si ellos vivían una historia de amor yo, a cierta distancia, disfrutaría viéndoles. Prefería ser espectadora que protagonista en ese tipo de historias, dado que a mí se me daban tan desastrosamente mal. Sólo había tenido una experiencia en mis veinte años de vida, y ya sabemos lo que había provocado. Había tomado la decisión de vivir ese fervor a través de los demás, bien fuera por mis allegados o por libros y películas. Mi amiga Tina mantenía una relación envidiable con Mike. Me gustaba observarles cuando se miraban y se hacían cariñitos. Se podía decir que me había convertido en una espía del amor, observando cómo otros lo experimentaban, protegida de ello tras mi barrera. Era como estar en primera fila en los toros: la pasión se encuentra muy cerca de ti, pero sin pisar la arena, ni ponerte en peligro.

Kitty me llamaba cobarde. Yo prefería definirlo como simple supervivencia emocional.

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP.**

 **ME ENCANTA ESA ATRACCIÓN QUE RACHEL TIENE POR QUINN. ME FASCINAN ESTAS DOS.**

 **YA MÁS ADELANTE VIENE UN POCO MÁS DE INTERACCIÓN ENTRE ELLAS, NO DESESPEREN. Y TODAVÍA FALTA PARA LLEGAR AL PUNTO DEL DRAMA, EL CUAL ODIÉ ESA PARTE DEL LIBRO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	6. Música III

**Y PARA QUE VEAN QUE SOY BUENA, LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **¡OH DIOS! HOY HA SALIDO LA PELÍCULA _BARE_ DE DIANNA AGRON :O ES TAN INCREÍBLE, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO QUE ESPERAMOS POR FIN LA PODREMOS VER.**

 **h-t-t-p :/ / pelis24. c-o-m /peliculasvose** **/22581-bare-2015-online . html**

 **POR SÍ LA QUIEREN VER SUBTITULADA,** **SOLO QUITAN LOS GUIONES EN h-t-t-p Y c-o-m Y LOS ESPACIOS.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Siguiendo las indicaciones que Finn me había dado, no tardé en encontrar el viejo garaje donde su grupo ensayaba.

Había decido aceptar su propuesta. Tras pensarlo mucho, opté por volver a involucrarme con la música ya que aparte de las clases en la universidad no tenía mucho más que hacer en aquel pueblo. Como él ya me había dicho, no esperaban que me dedicase en cuerpo y alma al grupo, así que no tenía por qué interferir en mis estudios. Creía que más bien causaría el efecto contrario, brindándome la oportunidad de desconectar de la presión que seguro iba a sentir durante aquel curso.

Ahora que estaba allí, me alegré aún más de haberme reunido con ellos en su local de ensayo. Todos los miembros de Cube eran de mi quinta, año arriba o abajo. Intuía que teníamos muchas cosas en común. La conexión fue inmediata; en cuanto empezamos a tocar me sentí en absoluta sintonía con el grupo.

Al principio, para romper el hielo, interpretamos un par de temas de grupos famosos que todos conocíamos, para después pasar a interpretar algunas de sus canciones.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Sam, el guitarrista que los dejaba, conseguí integrarme en el conjunto de instrumentos sin que supusiera esfuerzo alguno. Como ya me había parecido el día que los escuché en concierto, estábamos en la misma onda, teníamos gustos muy parecidos y mi Epiphone parecía hecha a su medida. Mientras tocábamos en aquel desvencijado garaje de la zona industrial, volví a sentir la fascinación que te envuelve cuando tocas en compañía de otros músicos, provocando esa simbiosis que da vida a una buena canción. Afortunadamente, ellos también disfrutaron y me ofrecieron pasar a formar parte de su grupo a partir de ese momento.

No dudé en decirles que sí, porque durante el rato que estuvimos interpretando su peculiar estilo de música me sentí mejor que en los últimos tres años.

Cuando terminamos de tocar, Finn me propuso ir a tomar una cerveza a un pub irlandés que se encontraba en la zona del campus. Lo seguí de cerca con mi coche y en pocos minutos estuvimos allí. Nos sentamos en los taburetes junto a la barra y pedimos un par de cervezas.

Observé el local con una mirada de aprobación. Se habían esforzado en darle un aire auténtico, con el suelo y las paredes de madera, y no tenía nada que envidiar a los bares irlandeses de la capital. Debido a su cercanía con las residencias de estudiantes, el lugar se hallaba muy animado a esas horas de la tarde.

— ¿Qué tal va todo con los Berry? — me preguntó Finn.

—Bien, mejor de lo esperado —respondí—. La verdad es que no son una familia muy típica, y lo digo en el buen sentido.

Los Berry no encajaban exactamente con la definición que yo, hasta entonces, había adjudicado a la palabra familia. Su manera de relacionarse era muy poco común, ya que ni Hiram ni Shelby imponían su criterio a toda costa. Cuando se encontraban todos reunidos, normalmente durante la hora de la cena, conversaban sobre infinidad de temas que resultaban siempre interesantes y entretenidos. Discutían abiertamente sobre cuestiones de lo más dispares: comenzando por algún acontecimiento sucedido en el pueblo, pasando a la arquitectura, política, literatura, arte o cine, hasta terminar con trivialidades como la liga de fútbol. Sobre la mesa fluía siempre un torrente de ideas y opiniones. Y lo que más me llamaba la atención: nunca se faltaban al respeto.

—Noah y Rachel tienen mucha suerte. Sus padres son muy abiertos y siempre les han apoyado en todo. No es fácil encontrar una familia tan unida —comentó.

—No, no es fácil —admití—. Mis padres siempre fueron bastante más estrictos.

—Te entiendo. Los míos son bastante más anticuados, por eso siempre me ha maravillado el ambiente que existe en esa casa.

—Sí, es sencillo estar a gusto con ellos. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Rachel, es muy escurridiza —apunté, recordando lo distante que seguía siendo conmigo aquella chica. Desde mi llegada no nos habíamos aproximado ni una pizca.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, es muy introvertida.

—Ya, pero es que apenas me habla.

—Dale tiempo, es muy reservada, pero terminará aceptándote —me aconsejó.

Mientras Finn se ausentaba unos minutos para saludar a un conocido, me quedé a solas con mi cerveza, pensando en lo diferente que era todo en la finca. En mi casa jamás fui testigo de tanta armonía. Nos llevábamos más o menos bien, aunque los conflictos estaban a la orden del día, puesto que ellos entendían que para aprender a desenvolverse en el círculo al que tan orgullosos pertenecían había que cumplir con una estricta etiqueta. En casa todo había estado orquestado de tal forma que nada se dejaba al azar. Cada acontecimiento, por muy rutinario que fuese, era producto de un estudiado y rígido protocolo. Mi madre había sido algo más flexible, y a veces se dejaba llevar por la improvisación. Mi padre, en cambio, se había comportado siempre como si estuviera en una reunión de negocios o en el club de golf, donde afianzaba alianzas con aquellos que podían acercarle más a sus objetivos. Ni siquiera en casa se relajaba.

Creo que nunca lo vi apoltronarse en el sofá y disfrutar realmente de su tiempo libre. Siempre fue muy ambicioso, y pretendía que mi madre y yo fuéramos sus cómplices, o mejor dicho, sus instrumentos. No quería un hogar: lo que deseaba era controlarnos para que no desbaratáramos ninguno de sus calculados planes.

En cambio, en la finca cada uno era libre de mantener su individualidad sin por ello dejar de sentir la calidez de un hogar. Se querían sin fisuras, al mismo tiempo que eran muy independientes. No existían los horarios ni las normas, y no había que mostrarse distante con el servicio doméstico ni mantenerse alejado de los sofás porque si no se manchaban…

A pesar de mi reticencia a pasar a formar parte de su clan, era imposible no dejarse arrastrar por ellos. Libraba una continua lucha interna: deseaba fervientemente volver a

Madrid, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era un privilegiado por haber aterrizado en el seno de una familia tan original y entrañable. Cada día me sentía un poco más cómoda, lo que ayudaba a mitigar mi añoranza de Madrid. Salía a cabalgar a menudo, consiguiendo llegar a entablar una gran camaradería con el viejo Camilo, que se había ido acostumbrando a mí y ya no trataba de jugármela con ningún truco de los suyos.

El único miembro de aquella familia que no parecía simpatizar conmigo era Rachel; ella seguía demostrando un total desinterés por mí. No era antipática, simplemente me ignoraba por completo. Hubiera preferido su desprecio, pues por lo menos habría podido defenderme. No parecía sentir curiosidad alguna por conocerme, y eso me irritaba profundamente. Sabía que le molestaba tener que compartir su mundo conmigo, pero ¿tan siniestro me encontraba como para no mostrar ni un ápice de interés por alguien que dormía al otro lado del tabique? Mi personalidad era algo solitaria y gris, era consciente de ello, y aun así, ¿tanto me había adentrado en mi oscuridad para que ella no me atisbara si quiera? Yo, en cambio, sí sentía cierta curiosidad por conocerla, a pesar de que su mutismo me enfureciese. Al mismo tiempo que detestaba su actitud, me moría por saber qué se escondía tras aquella resistente protección que la blindaba. Era muy dura de roer, y eso me motivaba aún más.

Apostaba lo que fuera a que tenía mucho debajo de aquel impenetrable escudo que mostraba a todos, y quería descubrir lo que ella se esforzaba tanto en esconder. Antes o después lo conseguiría, aunque la tuviera que poner contra las cuerdas.

Finn se despidió de aquel tipo y regresó a la barra, volviendo a interesarse por cómo me iban las cosas.

— ¿Qué tal van las clases? —preguntó.

—Bien, aunque cuesta volver a la rutina académica. Todavía ando algo despistado.

—Date tiempo, después de tres años sin estudiar es normal que al principio te cueste un poco. ¿Es muy diferente a tu universidad de Madrid?

—No, la verdad es que el plan de estudios es prácticamente idéntico, eso juega a mi favor. Casi terminé el segundo año antes de tirar la toalla, así que por lo menos eso me da algo de ventaja. Además, he ido varias veces al estudio de Hiram y allí me han ayudado a volver a engrasar la máquina.

— ¿Y qué tal los demás alumnos? —siguió preguntando.

—Bien, aunque son todos unos niños —respondí riendo—. Resulta un poco extraño ser mayor que ellos, aunque hay algún que otro estudiante rezagado que ronda mi edad.

—Mírame a mí. Empecé en la facultad con Noah y él ya está trabajando. En cambio, yo sigo con el proyecto final. Cada uno tiene su ritmo —dijo tan tranquilo—. Además, no hay que amargarse por que el resto sean menores que tú.

—No, no me importa, tampoco busco hacer grandes amistades en la facultad. Mi objetivo es acabar este año con las mejores calificaciones posibles y de esa forma allanar mi camino para el próximo año volver a estudiar en Madrid. Ya tengo casi veinticuatro años, si quiero hacer algo con mi vida profesional más me vale ponerme las pilas. Hay oportunidades que no se presentan de nuevo, tienen su lugar y su momento. Si no las aprovechas, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Sí, tampoco podemos seguir para siempre llevando una vida ociosa, ¿no? Llega un momento en el que debemos aceptar las responsabilidades.

—Sí, así es. Mi interés en el campus no guarda relación alguna con las juergas universitarias, ni con jugar al mus en la cafetería. Ya he rebasado con creces la cantidad de alcohol y drogas que un universitario puede llegar a probar. Creo que mi educación en esa asignatura optativa ha sido demasiado intensiva. He jurado dar por zanjado ese episodio de mi vida, el cual sólo me ha hundido más, arrastrando a mi abuela conmigo. Aunque a veces es difícil mantener intacta mi resolución.

—No eres la única —me confesó—. Yo también tuve mi época de desenfreno. ¿Por qué crees sino que no me he licenciado todavía?...

Aquella confesión hizo que me sintiera aún más a gusto en su compañía. Finn no me juzgaba porque entendía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba. Sabía lo que era vivir con la constante tentación de volver a esnifar ese polvo blanco, con el que los miedos y los malos rollos se alejaban. ¿Pero luego qué? Por la mañana toda seguiría igual, o peor, y estaríamos un paso más lejos de lo que realmente importa.

— ¿Te apetece jugar una partida de billar? —propuso Finn al ver que la mesa quedaba libre.

—Sí, aunque hace tiempo que no juego.

—Aquí es toda una tradición, así que si quieres pasar el invierno sin aburrirte demasiado, más vale que te pongas a practicar cuanto antes —me avisó riendo—. Montegris no tiene tantas opciones de ocio como Madrid, así que tenemos que conformarnos con lo que hay.

Aquel comentario me provocó una punzada de angustia:

¿Sería capaz de aguantar el resto del curso en aquel pueblo?

* * *

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP.**

 **CUÍDENSE Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP.**

 **NOS LEEMOS EL DOMINGO.**

 **BUEN FIN DE SEMANA.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	7. Música IV

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO.**

 **PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO EN SUBIRLA.**

 **LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN _SET DOWN YOUR GLASS_ DE _SNOW PATROL._**

 **RESPECTO A _BARE,_ ESTÁ INCREÍBLE LA ACTUACIÓN DE NUESTRA DIANNA AGRON. CREO QUE LE PUDIERON HABER PUESTO A ALGUIEN MEJOR COMO PAREJA Y ME REFIERO A LO FÍSICO, PERO TAMBIÉN PUEDO DECIR QUE PAZ DE LA HUERTA TUVO UNA BUENA ACTUACIÓN. AHORA SOLO FALTA ESPERAR LA SIGUIENTE PELÍCULA DE DIANNA _HOLLOW IN THE LAND._**

 **Y CLARO, CABE DESTACAR QUE A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA LA ILEGALIDAD, PERO COMO DICES _AlFabraiz_ NO QUEDA DE OTRA, PERO ESPERO QUE EN CUANTO SALGA A LA VENTA LA PELÍCULA TODOS LA COMPREMOS PARA APOYAR A NUESTRA RUBIA FAVORITA.**

 **Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, SI HABRÁ DRAMA, PERO NO ES TANTA. Y NO LES DARÉ _SPOILERS_ JAJAJA PREFIERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO Y LOS ATRAPE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 _ **Zadaleghiel**_ **ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO, CUANDO PIERDES A ALGUIEN QUE AMAS, NO LO SUPERAS NUNCA PERO APRENDES A VIVIR CON EL DOLOR, EL CUAL TE HACE SEGUIR ADELANTE. Y PUES SI, QUINN Y RACHEL SON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE UNA PARA LA OTRA, SOLO ES CUESTIÓN QUE LAS DOS SE DEN CUENTA Y SE DEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCERSE.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. ME HACEN EL DÍA AL LEERLOS.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Tuve que dar varias vueltas a la manzana para encontrar un hueco donde dejar mi pequeño todoterreno. Parecía que el pub estaba muy animado aquella noche, a juzgar por la cantidad de vehículos que atestaban la calle. Aquél era uno de los sitios de reunión más populares entre los universitarios, puesto que se encontraba situado cerca del campus. Había quedado con mis amigas allí para tomar algo, y casi con seguridad nos encontraríamos también con los del grupo y con mi hermano. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta de que alguien más también se nos uniría; bajo la luz de la farola, el flamante Audi negro se hallaba aparcado frente a la puerta. ¿Es que no podía librarme de su presencia ni siquiera cuando era mi momento de distracción? Ésa es la desventaja de vivir en una localidad tan pequeña; no hay muchos lugares donde salir y al final te terminas encontrando con todo el mundo. Quinn no sólo se había mudado a mi casa, sino que también se relacionaba con el mismo círculo de gente que yo, así que lo tenía hasta en la sopa.

¡Qué fastidio, por Dios! Por mucho que tratara de mantener las distancias con aquella chica que tanto me abrumaba, me resultaba imposible huir de ella. En aquel instante deseé vivir en una gran ciudad donde no tuviera que tener que encontrármela en todas partes.

Exhalé un suspiro y me dispuse a entrar en el pub. Ya no iba a dar media vuelta, no tenía más remedio que toparme con ella. Trataría de ignorarle y disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos. Lo malo fue que, una vez dentro, comprobé que no había llegado nadie aún. Sólo divisé a Finn y a Quinn jugando una partida de billar al fondo del local. Pedí una cerveza y, como no me iba a quedar bebiendo a solas en la barra, me acerqué a ellos. Quinn, inclinada sobre la mesa, se disponía a golpear la bola con el palo. Llevaba unos pantalones cargo y un polo que le sentaban de miedo. ¿Cómo podía estar siempre lista para una sesión de fotos? ¿Es que aquella chica no tenía nunca un día malo, de esos en los que la gente normal está desfavorecida? Di un trago a mi cerveza. Sólo con verle sentía que se me secaba la garganta por completo. Me molestaba terriblemente la fascinación que me provocaba. La aborrecía, pero al mismo tiempo me dejaba sin aliento.

— ¡Hola Rachel! —La simpática voz de Finn me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

—Hola —balbuceé, todavía aletargada ante la visión de su contrincante, quien daba un certero golpe a la bola. Después de esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo, aquellos ojos se dirigieron a los míos, fulminándome al instante.

Finn me salvó dándome un amistoso abrazo, al que yo correspondí gustosa. Era como mi segundo hermano y su presencia sirvió para amortiguar esa tensión que se creaba automáticamente cuando Quinn y yo estábamos en la misma habitación. Me propuse actuar de la forma más natural posible. No tenía más opción que quedarme con ellos hasta que fueran llegando los demás, así que más me valía que no se notase lo nerviosa que me ponía cuando ella estaba cerca.

— ¿Qué tal va la partida? —pregunté, esforzándome por sonar natural.

—Mal para mí, pero muy bien para Quinn —se quejó Finn—. Me está dando una buena paliza, y eso que hace tiempo que no juega. Creo que la siguiente te la paso a ti. Tú le darás su merecido.

—No sé… En cuanto lleguen Kitty y las demás tenemos la firme intención de atrincherarnos en una mesa a parlotear— dije, tratando de escabullirme. Lo último que necesitaba era quedarme allí con ellos más tiempo del necesario.

—Estamos a punto de terminar esta partida, así que creo que te dará tiempo a vengarme —dijo Finn con un guiño—. Ya verás, Quinn, a Rachel no la vas a ganar tan fácilmente. Es un crack con el billar.

"¡Ay Finn!" pensé, "En menudo lío me estás metiendo. Yo sólo quería tomarme unas cervecitas tan tranquila…". Mi amigo no se podía ni imaginar el tira y afloja que existía entre Quinn y yo, y ni lo mucho que me descolocaba su presencia.

—Será un placer comprobar si eso es cierto. —La ronca voz de Quinn sonó muy cerca, rodeándome mientras cruzaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa para coger su cerveza.

Se quedó allí de pie, bebiendo con parsimonia mientras observaba el siguiente tiro de Finn. Permanecí quieta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo lo increíblemente guapa que era aquel ser abominable. ¿Por qué tenía que atraerme tanto alguien que me caía tan mal? Quinn era el prototipo de chica de ciudad, autosuficiente y altiva, que siempre había detestado. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, cuando le tenía cerca sentía que me derretía. ¡Qué patética!

Decidí que la mejor manera de superar aquel sinsentido era aceptar el reto que Finn me ofrecía. Más me valía enfrentarme cara a cara con Quinn y demostrarme a mí misma que no era para tanto. Si le ganaba al billar me sentiría un poquito por encima de ella, y quizá así la fascinación daría paso a sentirme la reina del mambo. Una victoria le sentaría muy bien a mi pobre y maltrecho ego. Quinn sería la chica más atractiva e intrigante que jamás había conocido, pero yo iba a ser aquella tarde la que le bajara los humos al suelo.

—Muy bien Finn, acepto. Voy a vengar tu derrota —le avisé, con un tono tan melodramático que hizo que mi amigo se echara a reír.

— ¡Excelente! —declaró encantado—. Me muero por ver ese duelo.

—Yo también —dijo Quinn—. A ver si es verdad que eres tan buena como dicen…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y si hubiéramos estado en una serie con efectos especiales, habrían saltado chispas, rayos x y algún que otro misil. Por lo menos estábamos de acuerdo en algo: la antipatía era mutua.

Esperé a que terminaran su partida, sintiendo que echaba humo por las orejas.

Aquel tono desafiante y seductor que había utilizado Quinn me había dejado como una cacerola hirviendo a todo gas. Iba a necesitar otra cerveza para aplacar mi ansiedad, así que me acerqué a la barra y me hice con una jarra bien fría. Enfrentarme a esos ojos de hielo sobre la mesa de billar iba a suponer un reto, y necesitaba relajarme.

Finalmente, terminaron su partida y Finn se ausentó. ¿Dónde estarían Kitty y las demás?... Si no llegaban pronto me vería condenada a permanecer demasiado cerca de aquella impresentable.

— ¿Preparada? —Su voz sonó justo detrás, demasiado próxima a mi oído. Su olor me envolvió, y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Sí —respondí, reponiéndome lo más rápido que pude de aquella inquietante sensación. Necesitaba todos mis reflejos para poder darle una paliza al billar. Mi orgullo no me permitía perder esa partida. Era absurdo. Se trataba únicamente de un juego, pero se había convertido en algo vital. Tenía que demostrarle que no siempre se puede ser la protagonista, y me daba la sensación de que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que así fuera.

Cogí uno de los tacos que colgaban de la pared y preparé la punta con la tiza azul.

Colocamos las bolas en el triángulo y lo pusimos en el punto de partida.

—Tú rompes —ofreció condescendiente.

—Gracias —me limité a responder.

Di un golpe maestro. El montón de bolas se dispersó y una de las rayadas se introdujo limpiamente en uno de los huecos de la esquina, lo que significaba que las lisas serían las suyas. Rodeé la mesa y busqué el ángulo más adecuado para intentar meter la siguiente. Me estaba concentrando en el tiro cuando ella se situó frente a mí, poniéndose de cuclillas, con lo que sus increíbles ojos quedaron a la altura de mi línea de visión. Aquella peligrosa mirada me robó la concentración, y fallé el tiro. ¡Qué tramposa! No era justo que con tan sólo mirarme me robara toda mi puntería.

—Tu turno —anuncié molesta.

—Gracias…

Estudió su siguiente golpe y consiguió introducir con facilidad una bola lisa en uno de los huecos. No podía dejar que me sacara mucha ventaja porque entonces mi victoria estaría en peligro. Yo también podía jugar al juego de la distracción, así que mientras Quinn se inclinaba sobre la mesa y preparaba su siguiente movimiento, me situé enfrente y le miré directamente a los ojos. Me observó durante unos breves instantes. Aquellos ojos de película me intimidaron y tuve que apartar la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. Impulsó el taco, y el golpe, aunque decidido, no fue lo suficientemente preciso para introducir la bola, quedándose ésta justo al borde del agujero. ¡Genial! había conseguido desconcentrarle lo suficiente y ahora era mi turno. Dando un rodeo, me tome mi tiempo para decidir cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento. Cuando decidí cómo proseguir, me dispuse a tirar. Estaba fijando el blanco cuando noté su cuerpo justo detrás, inclinado sobre el mío.

—Si me permites un consejo… —susurró con aquella melodiosa voz.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me giró suavemente, colocando el taco algo más hacia la derecha. La cercanía de su cuerpo hizo que me estremeciera.

—Ahora sólo tienes que tirar al centro de la bola y, si no le das demasiado fuerte, entrará directa al agujero —explicó, con su pecho casi tocando mi espalda.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? Creo que me las puedo apañar sola —mascullé furiosa.

No tanto por su repentino gesto de amabilidad como por la impotencia que me causaba sentirme tan abrumada.

—Porque, al contrario que tú, me gusta ser amable de vez en cuando. —Su cálido aliento rozaba mi piel.

—No soy tan arisca como tú crees…

—No con los demás, pero parece que cuando te diriges a mí ya no te queda ni una gota de simpatía —me susurró.

— ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre mi carácter o vas a dejar que siga jugando?

—Adelante —respondió, apartándose por fin de mi lado para permitir que prosiguiera. Inspiré profundamente, tratando de recobrar la compostura. ¿Por qué poseía esa facilidad para desconcentrarme? Cuando me hallé algo más tranquila, golpeé la bola tal y como ella me había indicado, y ésta entró limpiamente en el objetivo.

Continuamos con la partida entre miradas inquietantes. No volvió a acercarse de esa forma tan peligrosa y, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que me moría por que volviera a hacerlo.

No me gustaba nada la electrizante sensación que se estaba apoderando de mí. Aquella partida había comenzado con el objetivo de darle una lección y, sin embargo, era yo la que estaba descubriendo algo que no estaba preparada para admitir.

El combate de billar estaba muy igualado. A ambas nos quedaban tan sólo dos bolas sobre la mesa. Era mi turno de nuevo y me concentré al máximo en no fallar aquel tiro. La suerte estuvo de mi lado, y con un golpe certero introduje la última bola rayada en uno de los agujeros de las esquinas. ¡Bien! Ahora sólo tenía que meter la bola negra en el extremo opuesto y habría ganado. Me coloqué en la posición que encontré más adecuada y con un suave impulso conseguí dar un golpe en el punto exacto. La bola se introdujo en el agujero en cuestión, lo que significaba que le había ganado. Una sonrisa de completo regocijo se dibujó en mi cara.

—Enhorabuena —me felicitó, observándome detenidamente con sus preciosos ojos entreabiertos.

—Gracias —musité, sintiendo una mezcla de satisfacción y de desconcierto, pues la forma en que me miraba me descolocaba por completo. Finn apareció en aquel preciso momento, salvándome de aquella incómoda situación.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —exclamó satisfecho al comprobar que había ganado la partida—. Te has ganado una copa.

—Ya te he dicho que vengaría tu derrota —dije riendo—. Nunca falto a mi palabra.

Quinn me miraba con una inquietante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tenías razón —comenzó a decir dirigiéndose a Finn—, es muy buena en esto. No me ha dado opción.

—Tú también has sido un buen contrincante —tuve que admitir—. No me lo has puesto fácil.

—Voy a la barra a por unas copas para que brinden —nos avisó Finn—. Ya va siendo hora de que dejen a un lado sus diferencias.

Dicho esto, se alejó dejándonos de nuevo a solas y la sensación de peligro regresó.

— ¿Tan evidente resulta? —preguntó Quinn.

— ¿Tan evidente resulta el qué?

—Que no nos llevamos demasiado bien.

—Supongo que sí...

— ¿Crees que hay alguna forma de que podamos llegar a soportarnos? —inquirió entornando los ojos.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —murmuré.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo. Y quizá sea mejor así. No soy la mejor de las compañías —me avisó con amargura.

—Yo tampoco soy muy buena haciendo amistades.

—Se me ocurre una solución…

— ¿Cuál, si puede saberse?

—Que nos demos una tregua. Tú no te metes en mi vida ni yo en la tuya, eso hará nuestra convivencia más fácil.

—Me parece bien —acepté.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho? —propuso extendiendo su mano.

—Trato hecho —asentí, apretándola. Ambas nos miramos durante unos segundos mientras nuestras palmas se tocaban. La corriente de energía que recorrió mi piel debido a su contacto me obligó a soltarle rápidamente.

Finn regresó con las copas, seguido de mis amigas y del resto de los componentes de Cube. Me alegré de que por fin hubieran llegado; había sobrepasado con creces el límite de tensión que era capaz de aguantar.

—Bueno, bueno… —me susurró Kitty cuando estuvo junto a mí.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué? —pregunté mientras observaba cómo Quinn y Finn se alejaban de nosotras junto a sus compañeros del grupo. En su camino se cruzaron con un par de chicas despampanantes y se detuvieron a charlar con ellas. Finn siempre había sido un ligón y le encantaba ser el centro de atención, y al parecer a Quinn ese juego también le gustaba. No era de extrañar que aquellos dos cañones hubieran hecho buenas migas tan rápido. Parecían tener bastante en común.

—He visto que Quinn y tú jugaban amistosamente al billar —dijo Kitty con una mirada que delataba su esperanza de que yo hubiera enterrado el hacha de guerra—. Parece que se llevan mejor, ¿no?

—Más que llevarnos bien, yo diría que simplemente nos toleramos —le aclaré antes de dar un ávido sorbo a la copa que mi mano sujetaba con fuerza. La rabia hervía en mis venas al ver cómo Quinn flirteaba descaradamente con aquella muñeca "Barbie". Seguramente, ella era el tipo de chica que le gustaba: voluptuosa y con pinta de querer pasar un buen rato.

—Pues es una pena que sigas con ésas —insistió mi amiga—. Creo que deberías poner un poco más de tu parte, de lo contrario te verás condenada a vivir el resto del curso con una extraña.

A continuación, exhaló un melodramático y exagerado suspiro.

— ¿Cómo se puede estar tan buena? —preguntó al aire, para luego echarse a reír.

—Créeme, Kitty, si fueras tú la que tuvieras que convivir con un ser tan arrogante, no la encontrarías tan maravillosa. ¡Me pone de los nervios!

—Ya, ya lo veo —dijo ahogando una carcajada—. Es evidente que te altera bastante…

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, nada —dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. Voy a por una copa, ¿me acompañas?

—Sí, yo también quiero otra —mascullé, echando un último vistazo a la animada conversación que Finn y Quinn mantenían con aquellas dos muñequitas de plástico.

¿Por qué tenía que importarme lo que ella hiciera al otro lado del bar?

Por mí como si quería ligarse a todas las chicas del pueblo, no era de mi incumbencia.

En poco más de una hora me bebí tres copas que, sumadas a las cervezas que había tomado al llegar, me provocaron una desagradable sensación de mareo.

—Rachel, ¿estás bien? —Kitty me contemplaba consternada mientras yo trataba de mantenerme de pie.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —balbuceé.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No, sólo necesito esperar un poco a que se me pase.

—Creo que más vale que la lleve yo. —La voz profunda de Quinn se interpuso entre nosotras.

—No…, no hace falta —me esforcé en responder, arrastrando las palabras que surgían a trompicones de mi garganta.

—Sí, creo que es mejor que la lleves —opinó Kitty—. Yo he venido con Tina, así que me quedaré con las llaves del Toyota y mañana se lo acercaré a la finca.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía obligarme a que fuera con ella a casa?

—No…, no me voy —insistí, sintiéndome cada vez más mareada.

—Rachel, ¡no seas testaruda! —me amonestó mi amiga—. Dame las llaves de tu coche.

Cada vez me encontraba peor. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía que mis piernas no me sostendrían por mucho más tiempo. Necesitaba irme de allí cuanto antes, así que me rendí y busqué el llavero en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Kitty me lo arrebató de las manos y, acto seguido, eché a andar con Quinn escoltándome muy de cerca.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al ver cómo me tambaleaba de camino a su coche.

—Sí…, muy bien —respondí con dificultad. ¡Dios! Estaba más borracha de lo que había creído.

—Yo diría que vas bastante peda —observó divertido—. ¿Quieres tomar un poco el aire antes de subir al coche?

—No —respondí tajante, tratando inútilmente de ocultar mi estado de embriaguez—. Prefiero irme ya, estoy cansada.

—Como quieras, pero si te mareas en el camino no me digas que no te he avisado —dijo visiblemente entretenida por mi empeño en parecer sobria.

—Descuida, no pienso protestar —declaré orgullosa.

Llegamos junto al Audi y ella me abrió la puerta del acompañante. En cuanto tomé asiento y cerré la puerta, tuve que apoyar mi cabeza en el cristal, ya que me sentía como si el mundo entero girara descontrolado a mí alrededor.

¿Cómo me había metido en aquel lío? ¿A quién se le ocurre beber como una posesa cuando normalmente yo no tomaba más que una o dos copas en toda una noche? Era su culpa; me hacía sentir tan extraña y fuera de lugar que había necesitado litros de ron para calmar mi ansiedad. Para colmo de males, no sólo me había emborrachado como una idiota, sino que me hallaba sentada en su coche con una desagradable sensación de mareo. El suave balanceo del vehículo, que volaba sobre el asfalto, me fue acunando hasta quedarme dormida.

De repente, desperté atolondrada y desorientada, sintiendo cómo alguien me llevaba en brazos. Quise abrir los ojos, pero no pude; los párpados me pesaban demasiado.

Escuché el sonido de la gravilla al ser pisada, lo que me indicó que nos hallábamos en casa.

Percibí entonces el aroma de una colonia femenina que me resultó ligeramente familiar. En medio de aquel aturdimiento que me invadía, reconocí por fin ese olor: me hallaba en los brazos de Quinn, quien ahora ascendía por las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de nuestra casa.

Mi subconsciente tomó el control y sentí cómo se dibujaba una placentera sonrisa en mis labios.

Me sentía como una de esas damiselas medievales, rescatada por una apuesta caballera. Sin oponer resistencia, permití que me condujera hasta mi habitación. Una vez junto a mi cama, me depositó sobre ella con suavidad. Murmuré unas palabras ininteligibles de agradecimiento mientras ella me arropaba con la colcha y, acto seguido, me sumí en un profundo y apacible sueño.

La resaca y la vergüenza que sentía por lo acontecido la noche anterior me obligaron a permanecer aislada en mi dormitorio la mayor parte del día siguiente. No quería encontrármela después de la que me había puesto en el pub, y todavía me daba más apuro que hubiese sido precisamente ella quien me hubiera llevado a casa. Kitty me trajo el coche después de comer, permaneciendo un rato en mi cuarto mientras se moría de la risa ante mis represalias. La quería matar por haberme puesto en aquel aprieto. Lo que yo consideraba una auténtica humillación ella lo encontraba de lo más natural y lógico: "Es tu compañera de casa, ¿no?... ¿Quién mejor que ella para traerte de vuelta a tu dormitorio?" comentó, quitándole importancia. Cuando Tina vino a buscarla, ambas insistieron en que las acompañara al cine, pero yo me hallaba de un humor de perros y decliné su ofrecimiento. Cuando se marcharon, bajé a la cocina para picar algo, rezando al cielo no encontrarme con ella. Tuve suerte y Quinn no apareció. Debía de encontrarse en su cuarto, porque su coche estaba aparcado fuera.

Regresé a mi habitación y me di un largo baño. Cuando salí del aseo, llevando un pijama limpio que despedía un agradable aroma a suavizante, ya era noche cerrada y mi dormitorio se hallaba sumido en la penumbra. Me acerqué a la ventana para abrirla y permitir que entrase algo de aire fresco. Al deslizar la puerta corredera, el sonido de una guitarra me sorprendió. Me quedé allí, muy quieta, escuchando las notas que parecían proceder de la terraza.

Una ráfaga de aire se adentró en mi cuarto y respire hondo. El sonido de la guitarra, mezclado con el hechizo de la noche, me envolvió. En la oscuridad de mi habitación apenas podía distinguir la silueta de la butaca que estaba situada junto a la ventana, así que, tanteando con mis manos, la descubrí y tomé asiento.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y, a través de las cortinas, la noche fue revelándose. El cielo, muy oscuro, brillaba salpicado por millones de lejanas estrellas y la luna iluminaba la terraza con su tenue luz espectral. Quinn, sentada sobre una silla, tocaba la guitarra con los ojos cerrados. Su atractivo rostro, perfilado por aquella pálida luz, adquiría un matiz irreal, como si fuera una fantasma surgida de entre las sombras. Sus dedos recorrían las cuerdas con una intensidad abrumadora, y la emoción de la música me provocó un escalofrío. Permanecí inmóvil, sin hacer ruido, dejando que aquel sonido me rodeara.

Cerré los ojos, inspirando profundamente, dejándome llevar por cada nota que surgía a mí alrededor. La tranquilidad que evocaban aquellos acordes me sumió en un estado de profundo bienestar. Ajena a mi presencia, ella parecía poseída por las cuerdas que sus dedos acariciaban. Tras unos minutos, sus manos se detuvieron y se hizo el silencio. Temí que me descubriera espiándole, pues ya no podía camuflarme tras el sonido del instrumento. Me quedé muy quieta, escuchando mi propia respiración, que entonces se me hizo demasiado evidente.

Quinn se inclinó, apoyando la guitarra negra sobre sus rodillas, y encendió un cigarro. Después de darle las primeras caladas, lo dejó suspendido entre sus labios entreabiertos para frotarse las manos a causa del frío.

Apoyé mis pies en el borde de la butaca, rodeando mis piernas con los brazos. La guitarra comenzó a sonar de nuevo, lenta y suave, invitándome a cerrar los ojos.

Sus manos dieron vida a un punteo que no tardé en reconocer: estaba interpretando _Set down your glass_ , uno de mis temas preferidos de _Snow Patrol_. La sencilla y pausada melodía de aquella canción no precisaba más que de una guitarra para ser perfecta; no eran necesarios otros instrumentos que la acompañaran. Mi cuerpo vibraba con cada nota que Quinn, sin saberlo, me regalaba. Me sentí transportada, como si mi alma comenzara a volar entre los árboles que nos rodeaban, elevándome cada vez más mientras de mi garganta surgían aquellas palabras en inglés temblando ligeramente, y no por el frío que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, sino por el significado de aquellas breves frases con las que se desenvolvía la canción. Canté en voz baja, sintiendo bajo mi piel cada sílaba que pronunciaba:

 _Just close your eyes_

 _And count to five_

 _Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise_

 _Set down your glass_

 _I painted this_

 _To look like you and me forever as we're now_

 _And I'm shaking then I'm still_

 _When you're eyes meet mine I lose simple skills_

 _Like to tell you all I want is now_

 _You sing and I'm killed_

 _I'm just not the same_

 _As I was a year ago and each minute since then_

 _My jumper tears_

 _As we take it off_

 _And you say you'll sew me good as new and I know you will_

 _And I'm shaken then I'm still_

 _When your eyes meet mine I lose simple skills_

 _Like to tell you all I want is now_

 _And I'm shaken then I'm still_

 _When your eyes meet mine I lose simple skills_

 _Like to tell you all I want is now._

El tintineo final remató la canción.

De pronto, el silencio me devolvió a la realidad. Una mezcla de alborozo y nerviosismo me atraparon, fabricando un nudo en mi estómago. Acababa de ser testigo de la pureza y sensibilidad con las que nuestra huésped era capaz de comunicarse, sin palabras. Tan sólo con las cuerdas de una guitarra había dicho mucho más que en aquellas dos semanas desde su llegada.

Sigilosa, me alejé de la ventana. ¿Me habría escuchado cantar?

Unos pasos alteraron el ritmo de mi corazón y por unos instantes temí verle aparecer en mi dormitorio. Respiré aliviada cuando escuché cómo se alejaba. Su ventana se cerró y me desplomé sobre mi cama, exhalando un suspiro. Aquel episodio acababa de arrancarme de cuajo la serenidad que me había brindado el largo y placentero baño de espuma.

Desde su llegada, Quinn me había resultado una chica algo extraña. Ahora, tras aquella furtiva interpretación, el rechazo daba paso al más absoluto desconcierto: ¿cómo una chica como ella, tan seria y distante, podía hacer que su guitarra sonara tan dulce y cálida?

Cuando conseguí salir de mi azoramiento, me metí en la cama con la ingenua esperanza de conciliar el sueño. Fue imposible. Pasé prácticamente toda la noche en vela, revolviéndome de un lado a otro. Quinn había conseguido desvelarme. Y, una vez más, me asustó la facilidad con la que me había desarmado.

Encendí de nuevo la luz de mi mesilla, tratando de leer. El esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que era incapaz de concentrarme en las páginas del libro de _Paul Auster_ , un autor que en condiciones normales me abstraía por completo de todo lo que me rodeaba. Cerrando el libro, decidí escuchar un poco de música en el iPod y volví a apagar la luz. Acompañada por las canciones de mi lista de favoritos, me sumí en un estado de insomnio total mientras soñaba despierta, inmersa en una extraña agitación que me atemorizaba y que al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir un inquietante cosquilleo en el estómago. Aquella sensación no me abandonó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando por fin conseguí quedarme dormida.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	8. Música V

**LES DEJARÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE DISFRUTEN MEJOR EL INICIO DE SEMANA.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Hablaba a menudo con mi abuela por teléfono, y parecía estar contenta en la residencia. La había visitado un par de veces durante aquel primer mes que había transcurrido desde mi llegada. Lo cierto era que aquel lugar donde ahora vivía no parecía, ni por asomo, una clínica geriátrica. Ubicada en lo que en otro tiempo había sido una gran mansión, en su rehabilitación habían puesto sumo cuidado para darle un aire alegre y confortable, asemejándose más a un pequeño hotel familiar que a un asilo. Contaba en su parte trasera con un pequeño y bello jardín donde los residentes podían salir en los días soleados a dar un paseo o simplemente sentarse a charlar. Se encontraba en un tranquilo barrio residencial en pleno centro de la ciudad, con lo que mi abuela contaba con la libertad de ir y venir a sus anchas.

Ángela seguía acudiendo a las reuniones con sus amigas y de vez en cuando iba de compras al vecino distrito de Salamanca. La única diferencia con su anterior rutina diaria, aparte de que ya no vivíamos juntas, era que un equipo de médicos y enfermeras vigilaban constantemente su corazón, asegurándose de que siguiera al pie de la letra todas sus recomendaciones.

En mi última visita me enseñó su apartamento, que incluía un saloncito, un dormitorio y un cuarto de baño de generosas dimensiones. Las tres estancias, bañadas por una gran cantidad de luz natural, se encontraban ubicadas en el último piso del edificio, con lo que no tenían ningún obstáculo delante que impidiera que el sol penetrara a raudales. Desde allí se veía el jardín, y a lo lejos se divisaban las torres del distrito financiero, incluyendo el nuevo complejo de altísimos rascacielos llamado Cuatro Torres. Era como si su habitación mirase al futuro, a una nueva esperanza. Verla tan cómoda y satisfecha en su nuevo hogar apaciguó la preocupación que me había acompañado a Montegris. Ella era lo mejor que me quedaba en la vida, y su bienestar era vital para mí.

—Cuéntame, Quinn, ¿cómo va todo? —me interrogó desde el sofá. Yo, que seguía admirado las vistas desde su ventana, me giré para responderle.

—Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Los Berry son gente muy amable, y la universidad me gusta.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije, no ha sido un cambio tan malo. —Su tono de triunfo delató la satisfacción que la invadía.

—No te confundas —le corregí—. Pienso regresar a Madrid antes de lo que crees. He aceptado tu chantaje, pero no para siempre.

— ¿Chantaje? Me entristece que lo veas así… Todo esto lo he hecho por tu bien.

—Abuela, ya lo sé, no te estoy criticando. Sólo tienes que entender que mi sitio está aquí, donde pueda estar cerca para cuidarte.

—Yo me cuido muy bien sola —declaró orgullosa. No le gustaba nada el papel de abuelita; era muy independiente y se jactaba de llevar toda la vida haciéndose cargo de sus propios asuntos—. Bastante tengo con tener que vivir entre ancianos, y con un equipo médico pegado a mí todo el día, como para que tú también te pongas protectora conmigo.

—No es sólo que te quiera proteger, necesito tenerte cerca.

—Necesitas aún más encontrarte a ti misma. Eso en Madrid no sucederá, así que debes permanecer en Montegris más tiempo.

— ¿Es que no me vas a dejar regresar nunca? —pregunté molesta.

—No puedo impedírtelo, sólo te estoy aconsejando. Creo que por lo menos debes quedarte durante este curso.

Qué lista era. No era una orden; sin embargo ella sabía que yo no me opondría para no herirla. Jugaba con ventaja. Le debía mucho y la respetaba por encima de todo. Ella lo sabía muy bien, y lo utilizaba a su favor.

—Permaneceré allí durante los próximos meses —acepté—. Después ya veré qué hago. De todas formas, tienes que prometerme algo.

— ¿El qué, si puede saberse?

—Yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato y mantendré mi promesa. Pero quiero que cuando yo considere que ha llegado el momento de volver a Madrid tú respetes mi decisión. Si tanto deseas que rehaga mi vida, tienes que concederme el derecho de ser adulta. Debes confiar en mí.

—Me parece justo —aceptó—. Es positivo que tomes las riendas de tu vida. Yo te he obligado a subir al caballo. No obstante, en algún momento tendrás que decidir adónde te diriges con su ayuda.

—Ésa es una metáfora muy acertada —observé riendo—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora vivo rodeada de esos animales.

Ella me imitó soltando una carcajada.

— ¡Qué curioso! Lo he dicho sin pensar —exclamó sin dejar de reír—. Por cierto, ¿estás aprovechando para volver a montar?

—Sí. De hecho, me han asignado un caballo y cabalgo casi todos los días.

—Debe de ser una delicia vivir en plena naturaleza…

—Sí, aunque es bastante diferente a esto —admití—. No me disgusta del todo, pero echo mucho de menos el barullo al que estaba acostumbrada.

—Es lógico, jamás habías vivido en un sitio que no estuviera asfaltado —bromeó.

—Sí, lo más cerca que había estado de un bosque era el parque del Retiro — observé, riendo de nuevo.

—Entonces, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para disfrutar de esa otra forma de vida. Muchos se quedan atrapados en las ciudades, y ni siquiera son conscientes de que más allá existen otros universos. Me da pena ver cómo muchos jóvenes no han visto jamás un animal en libertad, ni conocen el silencio del campo.

—Ese silencio del que hablas, tan lleno de matices, quizá sea lo que más me gusta de Montegris.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Recuerdo que cuando era niña pasábamos el verano en una casita en Asturias —comenzó a relatar, sumiéndose en la nostalgia—. Era tan diferente a

Madrid que allí me transformaba en otra persona: mis días transcurrían buscando moras, jugando con los chiquillos del pueblo, andando en bici por los alrededores y correteando por los bosques vestida con pantalones, algo que al terminar las vacaciones me tenían terminantemente prohibido. Allí podía mancharme sin reprimendas. En Madrid, en cambio, me vestían como un repollo y siempre debía comportarme como toda una señorita. En el campo no había reglas. Sin embargo, aquí todo estaba cronometrado.

—Creo que Shelby se siente exactamente así —cavilé en voz alta—. Por lo que hemos hablado, deduzco que prefiere mil veces la libertad que le ofrece el campo y la cría de caballos a tener que cumplir un horario en una oficina y vestir como una ejecutiva.

—Siempre fue un espíritu libre. Desde pequeña se comportaba de manera distinta a sus compañeras de colegio —explicó mi abuela—. Desde que la conocí, cuando tenía tan sólo cinco años, supe que ella estaba hecha de otra pasta.

— ¿Y mamá? Ella no buscaba algo distinto también. Si eran tan amigas, ¿cómo es que siguieron caminos tan diferentes?

—Cada una siguió el sendero que creyó más adecuado, lo que no quiere decir que fuera el que realmente desearan —respondió enigmática. Era evidente que Shelby sí era feliz con su decisión, con lo que aquel último comentario se refería a su hija.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí intrigada.

—Quinn, no todo el mundo tiene derecho a elegir. Hay veces que la vida elige por ti.

—No te entiendo.

—Tu madre se casó con alguien que era muy distinto a ella. Eso la obligó a dejar algunos de sus sueños a un lado.

—Podía haber intentado compaginarlos con su matrimonio, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero no tuvo el coraje de imponerse a tu padre —contestó apenada—. En fin, eso ya no importa. Tienes que centrarte en ti. Has de luchar para que la vida te conduzca hacia tus sueños, y no que te aleje de ellos. Sopesa muy bien cada decisión que tomes porque, aunque no lo sepas aún, cada elección que tomamos, por muy insignificante que parezca, te conducirá irrevocablemente a tu futuro.

Su pequeño discurso me dejó algo desconcertada; no parecía sólo un consejo, sino una lección aprendida tras muchos errores cometidos. ¿Qué le habría hecho advertirme sobre aquello con tanto énfasis?

Una vez en mi coche conduje hasta la Castellana. Cuando me adentré en la gran avenida madrileña, enseguida me encontré atrapada en un hormiguero de vehículos repleto de rostros contrariados. Era hora punta en Madrid; el tráfico era muy pesado y sumamente lento.

Aquellos atascos monumentales eran algo que no añoraba en absoluto. Ponían a prueba mi poca paciencia y me incitaban a fumar un cigarro detrás de otro. Busqué en la memoria de la radio de mi coche algo que escuchar. Exploré su contenido por orden alfabético. Al llegar a la "S" me detuve en Snow Patrol. Presioné la tecla "enter" y aparecieron los nombres de sus diferentes álbumes en la pantalla digital. A Hundred Million Suns fue el elegido. La canción número siete de aquel CD era la que Rachel y yo habíamos compartido, a nuestra manera, bajo la luna llena. El recuerdo de su voz se coló en mi mente, acallando a la voz masculina que sonaba en los altavoces de mi coche. Olvidé el denso tráfico y me relajé.

 _Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise…_

 _And you say you'll sew me good as new and_

 _I know you will…_

 _You sing and I'm killed…_

Recordé el delicado susurro que había surgido del interior de su cuarto, acercándose a mí entre las sombras de la terraza, llegando a mis oídos casi imperceptible por la distancia que nos separaba. Aun así, era tal la intensidad del sentimiento con el que ella se expresaba, que su voz de melocotón, aterciopelada y suave, me puso la piel de gallina. Aquella chica poseía ese duende, tímido e indescriptible, que le hacía única. Parecía mentira que su fría y dura fachada ocultase tanta dulzura. No podía dejar de recordar aquellos minutos en los que habíamos estado conectadas por aquella canción que, sin ella saberlo, nos había convertido en una sola persona por unos segundos. Ella no estaba al tanto de que me había percatado de su presencia, escondida tras las cortinas de su dormitorio. Me alegraba de haberla escuchado. Sólo alguien extremadamente sensible y apasionado sería capaz de mejorar _Set down your glass_ , ya de por sí increíble.

La noche que la llevé en mis brazos a su habitación se quedó dormida nada más depositarla en su cama. A pesar de la evidente animosidad que sentíamos la una por la otra, no pude evitar permanecer junto a ella, observando embelesada como el sueño dulcificaba su rostro. ¿Por qué no podía desprender esa ternura cuando estaba despierta? Desde entonces, aunque me había agradecido tímidamente que la hubiera llevado a casa, su actitud conmigo no había cambiado en absoluto. Se limitaba a respetar nuestro trato escrupulosamente. No se enzarzaba en ninguna discusión conmigo, pero tampoco me prestaba demasiada atención.

Al llegar a la finca subí directo a la sala de estar. Encontré a Rachel acurrucada en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro. Levantó la mirada, y la sorpresa en sus ojos la delató; mi inesperada llegada le importunaba. Una vez más la intrusa interrumpía su plácida existencia.

—Hola —me saludó.

—Hola —respondí, tomando asiento en el otro extremo del confortable sofá.

Desde mi llegada acostumbraba a refugiarme en mi dormitorio, pero comenzaba a cansarme de pasar tanto tiempo a solas. Lo cierto es que necesitaba la compañía de otro ser humano, aunque se tratase de alguien tan inaccesible como Rachel.

—Has ido a ver a tu abuela, ¿verdad? —preguntó, esforzándose por ser amable.

Ése era el problema: que se esforzaba. Su interés no era genuino. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si por ella fuera yo jamás habría sido invitada a compartir su casa. Aun así, agradecí su intento.

—Sí, acabo de llegar de Madrid.

— ¿Qué tal está ella?

Otra pregunta; aquello sí que era una novedad… No solía dirigirme más de dos palabras seguidas.

—Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Me alegro —comentó cortés, para luego abrir el libro de nuevo y continuar con su lectura. Por unos instantes había tratado de ser amable y mostrar cierto interés por algo que tuviera que ver conmigo. No obstante, no tardó en trazar aquella molesta línea que nos separaba una vez más. El silencio regresó de nuevo a aquella sala de estar. Era insoportable.

— ¿Te importa si enciendo la tele? —pregunté.

—No, no me importa —contestó sin dejar de leer.

Encendí el televisor y navegué por los canales hasta encontrar algo que me interesara. Cuando por fin di con una serie cómica, me recosté contra el respaldo. No tardé en comenzar a reírme como una tonta con las gansadas que los actores protagonizaban en la pantalla.

Rachel no se unió a las carcajadas, sino que se levantó, disponiéndose a dejarme a solas con el programa.

— ¿Te vas? —inquirí.

—Sí, es que estoy muy metida en este libro y prefiero ir a mi cuarto para leer en silencio —se excusó—. Pero no te preocupes, quédate disfrutando de la serie. Es evidente que lo estás pasando en grande.

—No era mi intención molestarte.

—Descuida, no pasa nada. Luego te veo.

—Adiós.

Salió de la habitación y me quedé sola una vez más. ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantener una simple y distendida conversación con aquella chica? Cada vez que coincidía con ella en algún lugar de la casa, salía huyendo como si yo fuera la peor compañía imaginable. No me gustaba ese rechazo, y es más, lo único que conseguía con ello es que cada vez me picara más la curiosidad. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad encontraría la manera de acercarme a ella.

No quería seguir conviviendo con una completa desconocida.


	9. Enigmas I

**LES DEJO ESTE OTRO, ESTÁ ALGO LARGO.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Kitty no había probado bocado. La comida en su plato ya debía estar más que fría. Cierto es que los menús de la cafetería de su facultad no eran como para pertenecer a una guía gastronómica, pero eran pasables. Eran ya las tres y media de la tarde y me costaba creer que ella no tuviera apetito a esas horas. Su semblante taciturno evidenciaba que se encontraba algo ausente. La conocía muy bien: se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad. Sin embargo, yo sabía que estaba muy triste. A pesar de esa aparente jovialidad con la que solía mostrarse, en los últimos meses Kitty lo había pasado muy mal. Su padre se había ido de casa sin previo aviso. Una tarde, al regresar de la universidad, se encontró con que él ya no vivía allí. Había hecho las maletas y se había trasladado a Madrid con una mujer poco mayor que nosotras.

Sus padres habían pasado por altibajos, como muchos matrimonios. No obstante, ni su madre ni ella se esperaban una sorpresa así. Por lo visto, su padre llevaba saliendo con aquella joven casi un año, demostrando lo buen actor que podía ser, ya que nadie había sospechado nada. De la noche a la mañana, Kitty se quedó sin figura paterna pues, desde su marcha, no había vuelto a dejarse caer por Montegris. Estaba furiosa y no se había molestado en ir a verlo, a pesar de que él le había rogado miles de veces que fuera a Madrid a visitarle. Ella siempre me decía: "Si me quiere ver, que mueva el culo, no voy a ser yo la que tome la iniciativa, porque no soy yo la que ha abandonado a su familia. Yo sigo aquí, donde siempre he estado".

Había tratado de apoyarla en aquella compleja y dolorosa situación. Entendía su rabia, lo abandonada y desconcertada que se sentía, y le había aconsejado que hablara con su padre cara a cara. Por muy duro que fuera enfrentarse a ello, era mejor coger el toro por los cuernos. Kitty tenía derecho a pedirle una explicación, y él no podría eludir su deber de dársela.

Seguramente la respuesta no la iba a satisfacer, tampoco la iba a aplacar, pero por lo menos actuaría como un catalizador para que comenzase a asimilar lo ocurrido. Casi me mató de un susto cuando, al escuchar mi sugerencia, me llamó loca a gritos, en un ataque de descontrolada histeria que acabó en un océano de lágrimas, con lo que decidí no volver sacar el tema a menos que ella lo hiciese.

Kitty bloqueó el asunto y lo desterró al fondo de su mente. No volvió a decir nada al respecto, como si no hubiera sucedido nunca. Era como si su padre no existiera, obviándole de todas las conversaciones e historias. Si contaba alguna anécdota de su niñez, lo excluía por completo, incluyendo sólo a su madre. Para ella ya no existía el plural en lo que a su familia se refería. Había borrado los recuerdos de su padre. Eso me preocupaba, ya que antes o después le pasaría factura. Regresaría a ella como una bestia embravecida que ha sido acorralada durante demasiado tiempo. No podía asegurar que ésa fuera la razón que le quitaba el apetito; no obstante, mi intuición me señalaba que así era. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que averiguarlo porque no soportaba más verla tan abatida.

—Kitty, ¿qué ocurre? —me decidí a preguntar. Sus ojos, que carecían de su acostumbrado brillo, me miraron incapaces de ocultar su angustia a pesar de que ella tratara de restarle importancia.

—Nada, uno de esos días torcidos. —Se encogió de hombros.

No me lo tragaba; había algo más que un mal día oculto bajo aquel hastío.

—No disimules. No me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que no me convences.

—Rachel, mira por la ventana: hace un día de perros, las clases de hoy han sido aburridísimas y todavía tengo que ir a una conferencia que promete ser tediosa —dijo con un profundo suspiro—. Yo también tengo derecho a sentirme desgraciada de vez en cuando.

—De acuerdo, me rindo —concluí—. De todas formas, ya sabes dónde estoy si necesitas desahogarte.

—Gracias. —Se esforzó por sonreír, sin mucho éxito.

No quise presionarla y abandoné el interrogatorio. No me conformaba con sus evasivas, pero no quería insistir más. Ella terminaría contándomelo si se trataba de algo que iba más allá de un mal día. Con Kitty había que ser paciente. Era muy alegre y positiva en apariencia, sin embargo, le costaba expresar sus preocupaciones y tendía a ocultarlas.

Perseguirla para que te lo contara solía ser contraproducente, ya que se cerraba aún más en banda. La mejor táctica para sonsacarle información sobre lo que la carcomía por dentro era dejarla respirar, para volver a la carga cuando menos se lo esperaba. Era necesario insistir hasta que la pillabas con la guardia baja y terminaba por sincerarse.

Un rato después nos despedimos, no sin antes hacerle prometer que me llamaría si necesitaba conversar. Ella permaneció en aquel edificio, donde cursaba sus estudios de Derecho. Yo atravesé el campus, camino de mi facultad, sintiéndome como un animal que se dirige al matadero. Mi siguiente clase era Información en Radio y Televisión. Se trataba de una asignatura obligatoria de la que no me podía librar, por mucho que asistir supusiera un auténtico suplicio para mí. Siempre había odiado hablar en público; ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas me provocaba sudores fríos. En las pocas semanas que llevábamos de curso aún no habíamos comenzado con las prácticas, que consistían en aprender a comunicar una noticia con soltura. Hasta el momento el profesor se había centrado en la teoría. Aquella iba a ser la primera clase en la que tendríamos que comenzar a poner en práctica lo aprendido hasta el momento.

Sólo con pensarlo me invadía un enorme desasosiego; ¿cómo iba a ponerme, micrófono en mano, delante de una cámara en un lugar lleno de gente, cuando no era capaz siquiera de hablar en alto en las reuniones del periódico?

Se prestaba suma atención a la dicción y a la expresión corporal, ya que eran cualidades imprescindibles para ser un buen comunicador. Por mucho que el profesor repitiera que no debíamos inquietarnos, que con el tiempo terminaríamos adquiriendo el aplomo y la seguridad necesarios, a mí no me servían de nada sus alentadoras palabras de ánimo. Tenía muy claro que hablar en público no era lo mío. Si me había inclinado por estudiar Periodismo, no era porque persiguiera un futuro en la tele o en la radio, sino porque mi interés se centraba en la prensa escrita. Mi convencimiento de que mi destino se hallaba en la redacción de algún periódico no me eximía de aquella tortura. Si me quería licenciar como periodista, tenía que pasar por el aro, no había más vuelta de hoja.

Una vez en el ascensor, camino del segundo piso, rogué al cielo que la clase se hubiera suspendido. Por favor, que el profesor haya cogido una gripe monumental, imploré en silencio. No hubo suerte; al entrar en el aula allí estaba él, con su semblante afable, escribiendo algo en su agenda mientras esperaba a que terminasen de llegar el resto de los alumnos. Tomé asiento en una silla de las últimas filas buscando pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

En unos minutos comenzó la clase. Sentí cómo la angustia crecía en mis entrañas. El profesor repartió unas hojas con diferentes noticias, y nos indicó que eligiéramos el tema que más nos interesara antes de sentarnos ante una de las cámaras que se encontraban repartidas por la gran estancia. Nuestra exposición quedaría grabada, lo que nos permitiría analizar su contenido para comprobar nuestros fallos y de esa forma señalar lo que era necesario que mejorásemos como reporteros.

Hice todo lo posible por apaciguar mi nerviosismo. Leí los diferentes comunicados, y me decanté por uno que hablaba de la concesión del último premio Planeta.

Pensé que si se trataba de un tema afín a mis gustos me sería más sencillo hablar sobre ello. Leí la noticia varias veces, tratando de memorizarla, así no tendría que recurrir al papel constantemente y quizá me podría expresar de forma más natural. Esperé mi turno para sentarme ante la cámara de vídeo. A medida que se acercaba el momento, sentía cómo mis músculos se agarrotaban, mi garganta se secaba y el folio que asía mi mano se agitaba producto del temblor incontrolado de mi pulso. Cuando me hallé sentada frente aquel amenazador objetivo, carraspeé e inhalé una bocanada de aire. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y noté cómo el frío invadía mis huesos. Aquello debía de ser lo que los actores describen como miedo escénico… En mi caso no era miedo: ¡era terror!

— ¿Lista? —preguntó el compañero que se situaba tras aquel horrible aparato.

—Sí —mentí en un hilo de voz.

—Muy bien —anunció aquel chico—. Tres, dos, uno…

Una luz roja se encendió, indicándome que la cámara de video comenzaba a grabar cada uno de mis movimientos. Todo lo que hiciera y dijera quedaría plasmado en su memoria digital. El nudo de mi garganta creció.

—Hoy… hemos sabido… —escuché mi propia voz, tensa y entrecortada.

Aquello no comenzaba nada bien y enmudecí sin remedio. Volví a carraspear y miré el papel de reojo.

—Tranquila. Vuelve a empezar —me alentó el cámara.

—De acuerdo…ya voy —asentí casi sin voz.

La angustia me paralizaba. Sabía que era irracional sentirme así, ya que todos en aquella habitación se enfrentaban por primera vez a ser el centro absoluto de atención. Era un simple ejercicio, no me jugaba nada. Pero daba igual, no lo podía controlar. Unas repentinas lágrimas me nublaron la vista. No iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Que pase el siguiente —balbuceé—. Yo no puedo…, lo siento.

Me levanté de la silla súbitamente. Los rostros desconcertados de todos los que me rodeaban me miraban de hito en hito. Huí apresurada hacia donde había dejado mi bolsa y los cuadernos. Los cogí, sumida entonces en un desconsolado llanto. Corriendo, abandoné la clase en busca de las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo principal de la facultad de Ciencias de la Información. El pánico que se había apoderado de mí era absurdo, lo sabía, pero era víctima de una fobia que me obligaba a huir. No sabía cómo iba a superarlo; me hallaba absolutamente indefensa ante mi cobardía. No tendría que volver a asistir a esa clase hasta la semana siguiente.

Contaba con varios días para intentar serenarme y volver a intentarlo. Confiaba en ser capaz de hacerlo en mi próxima oportunidad, pero albergaba serias dudas de que fuera a conseguirlo.

Algo más calmada y ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, llegué hasta mi coche. Había sido un día nefasto: primero, la extraña actitud de Kitty, y luego, mi incapacidad para decir cuatro simples frases delante de una cámara. Decidí ir a casa y correr a las caballerizas para refugiarme, a lomos de Alma, en los bosques que se dirigían al Monte de la Luna.

Ese sábado necesitaba ir a Madrid, pero mi madre había cogido mi coche prestado y los trenes volvían a estar de huelga.

— ¿Y cómo vas a ir entonces? —me preguntó Gloria, mientras pelaba unas patatas en la encimera de la cocina.

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea —respondí contrariada al tiempo que removía el café con la cucharilla.

Podía pedírselo a Kitty, pero ella ya me había acompañado en muchas ocasiones a la ciudad, y no quería obligarla a conducir en un día tan lluvioso y gris. Además, la noche anterior habíamos salido a dar una vuelta y cuando yo me fui a casa ella se encontraba en la pista bailando como una loca en compañía de Marley. A juzgar por sus eufóricos bailes, me apostaba el cuello a que no se habían ido de allí hasta las mil. Sería una faena llamarla tan pronto y despertarla en plena resaca.

—Me temo que tendré que posponer mi excursión a Madrid. No tengo forma alguna de ir hoy —declaré tras estudiar las opciones.

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de mí y me giré. Quinn entraba en la cocina y se dirigía directo a la cafetera. Llevaba esos vaqueros que le sentaban tan bien y una camiseta azul de manga larga que insinuaba su atlético torso. Su pelo había crecido, y unos mechones mojados le caían sobre la frente. Como siempre, parecía salida de una página de la revista Vogue.

—Buenos días —nos saludó de muy buen humor. Esos ojos avellana brillaron con una mezcla de malicia y picardía—. Rachel, ¿tienes que ir a Madrid? —preguntó, mientras esperaba a que la taza se llenara del espumoso café espresso.

—Sí. Quería ir a ver una película que sólo proyectan en los cines Renoir de la calle Princesa —respondí intimidada—, pero mi madre se ha llevado mi coche. Tengo que escribir una crítica, y no me queda mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —ofreció de buen talante, tomando asiento a mi lado—. Necesito ir a buscar algunas cosas a casa de mi abuela. Pensaba salir en unos quince minutos, pero si necesitas más tiempo, te espero.

Su amabilidad me cogió totalmente desprevenida, con lo que me demoré en responder. Desde nuestro encuentro en la sala de estar unos días atrás, apenas habíamos intercambiado unas palabras, con lo que su generoso gesto me desconcertó por completo. Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan agradable conmigo.

— ¿En serio no te importa? —dije al fin.

—No, no me importa en absoluto.

Aquel ofrecimiento me inquietaba. Ambas sabíamos que no terminábamos de encajar, así que no comprendía muy bien su repentino ataque de amabilidad, aunque sin duda era la solución perfecta. Lo malo es que eso nos obligaría a pasar el día juntas.

—El primer pase de la película no es hasta las cuatro y media, quizá tú quieras volver antes. ¿No tienes ensayo con el grupo?

Había recordado que Cube solía reunirse los sábados y, ahora que Quinn se les había unido, no les podía dejar tirados.

—Descuida, no hemos quedado. Lo hemos dejado para mañana porque ni yo ni Finn podíamos hoy. Si te soy sincera, no me importa nada esperar a que empiece la película. Un poco de cine de autor no me vendrá nada mal —añadió divertida—. No hay nada más que decir; te vienes conmigo. Sólo te voy a pedir que a cambio me ayudes con algunas cajas que tendré que meter en mi coche.

Era obvio que no me dejaba alternativa, con lo que no discutí. Terminé mi café y subí a cambiarme, ya que todavía estaba en pijama. Me duché a toda prisa y me planté delante del armario después de haberme secado el pelo en un tiempo record. Por primera vez en muchos meses me encontré analizando mi ropa. ¿Qué podía ponerme? Rebusqué entre las perchas apresuradamente. No había nada que se me antojase bonito. Había descuidado tanto mi aspecto que ahora, cuando quería vestirme con algo que resultase sofisticado a la par que informal, no veía nada que me pareciera adecuado entre aquellas prendas aburridas y grandes.

No quería parecer una simplona chica de pueblo junto a una de las mujeres con más estilo que había conocido nunca. Quinn, llevara lo que llevase, siempre estaba irresistible. Kitty tenía razón, iba a tener que ir de compras con urgencia. No podía seguir vistiéndome simplemente para cubrir mi delgado cuerpo. La moda no tenía nada de malo y yo había huido de ella como si de una plaga se tratase.

Seguía allí plantificada, vestida tan sólo con mi ropa interior, incapaz de saber qué ponerme. Rachel, tranquila, vamos por partes me dije a mí misma, tratando de apaciguar mi ansiedad.

Lo primero que hice fue elegir unos vaqueros, los más estrechos que tenía. Una cosa menos. En uno de los cajones vi una sencilla camisa blanca que era más pequeña que las demás. Me la puse. No era lo más sexy del mundo, pero no me sentaba mal. Bien, sólo quedaba elegir algo de abrigo. Recordé que mi madre me había regalado hace poco una cazadora de cuero gris que ni siquiera me había probado. ¿Dónde la había puesto?... ¡Ah, sí, en el armario de la izquierda! Lo abrí y allí estaba, colocada en una percha con la etiqueta aún colgando. La saqué y, al observar su forma entallada, agradecí de veras que mi madre hubiera elegido algo tan adecuado. ¡Era perfecta! y me quedaba como un guante. Arranqué la etiqueta, me calcé mis botas de ante, busqué una bufanda que combinara con el conjunto y agarré mi bolso, saliendo por fin de mi habitación.

Quinn me esperaba en la cocina mientras charlaba con Gloria, que me miró sorprendida al verme aparecer vestida con más cuidado que de costumbre. Disimuló su asombro y siguió con sus quehaceres sin decir nada al respecto.

—Ya estoy lista —anuncié nerviosa.

Nos despedimos de Gloria y salimos al jardín por la puerta de la cocina, camino hacia su coche. Había dejado de llover y entre las nubes empezaban a colarse unos tímidos rayos de sol. Subimos al vehículo y Quinn arrancó el potente motor, que ronroneaba al avanzar por la estrecha calzada que se dirigía a la carretera comarcal. Sus dedos jugaron con los botones de la moderna radio y eligió algo de música para que nos hiciera el trayecto más ameno.

Un grupo extranjero que desconocía comenzó a sonar en los magníficos altavoces de aquel coche. Me removí nerviosa en mi asiento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras ella conducía, deprisa y con gran destreza, por la serpenteante carretera que nos llevaría a la autopista. Resultaba sumamente extraño encontrarme allí sentada junto a ella, en el interior de aquel coche que siempre observaba con recelo desde mi habitación. Todo en Quinn era un misterio y eso me asustaba. Aunque llevara un tiempo viviendo con nosotros, la verdad es que no le conocía en absoluto. En aquel instante me pregunté por qué demonios había aceptado su ofrecimiento… Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria: me había metido en la boca del lobo casi sin darme cuenta.

Una vez pasamos el peaje, el coche aceleró hasta alcanzar una velocidad que superaba con creces el límite establecido. Quinn conducía con una decisión tal que su coche parecía volar, pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos ni peligrosos. Me relajé y decidí disfrutar del trayecto. La velocidad nunca me ha asustado y aquella rápida música pedía algo de adrenalina.

— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunté.

— _Kings of Leon_ —respondió, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Son distintos —observé—. No parecen copiar a nadie, y eso me gusta.

—Sí, yo pienso lo mismo —asintió sin apartar los ojos de la carretera—. Cuesta trabajo encontrar grupos genuinos.

— ¿Cómo se llama esta canción? —quise saber.

— _Be Somebody_.

La sensual voz del cantante nos rodeaba:

 _Given a chance, I'm gonna be somebody_

 _If for one dance, I'm gonna be somebody_

 _Open the door, it's gonna make y ou love me_

 _Facing the floor, I'm gonna be somebody._

Continuamos disfrutando de aquel disco en silencio. Los kilómetros volaban y llegamos a la M30 en un tiempo record. Tomamos la salida de la calle Alcalá y Quinn condujo en dirección al parque del Retiro. El incesante trajín mañanero de aquel distrito animaba las calles con un vertiginoso ir y venir de peatones.

Rodeamos la puerta de Alcalá y tomamos la calle Alfonso XII. La suerte estuvo de nuestro lado y Quinn pudo aparcar en un hueco cerca de su antigua casa.

—Por eso quería venir pronto. Si no, no hay donde aparcar —señaló mientras cerraba su coche.

El portal estaba a tan sólo unos metros, justo en frente de una de las entradas al parque. Observé la fachada de piedra, provista de elegantes y variados elementos decorativos. El ritmo de antiguos balcones acristalados, que sobresalían sobre la acera, convertía el edificio en un gigante cuya piel aparentaba moverse.

Quinn abrió el enorme portalón y nos adentramos en un fastuoso vestíbulo de mármol de altos techos curvados. Una ancha y corta escalinata conducía al viejo ascensor de madera y cristal. Montamos dentro y comenzamos a subir. La fabulosa escalera ascendía a nuestro alrededor, exhibiendo unos sinuosos escalones de madera muy brillantes y pulidos. Los intrincados motivos vegetales que conformaban la barandilla de hierro negro nos perseguían, dando la sensación de que se iban a adentrar en la cabina. Aquel espectacular interior era un magnífico ejemplo de la arquitectura de la Belle Epoque. Llegamos al séptimo y último piso, y el ascensor se detuvo. Me percaté de que en aquel rellano sólo había una elegante puerta de madera de caoba.

El piso de Ángela ocupaba la planta entera, y desde todas las habitaciones se divisaban los árboles del conocido parque madrileño. La casa era muy elegante, exhibiendo una decoración discreta y clásica. Con aquellos techos tan altos, y unas estancias de dimensiones tan generosas, no era necesario recurrir a excentricidades. Aunque aquel piso se hubiera encontrado vacío no habría perdido ni un ápice de su encantadora personalidad.

Quinn fue a buscar más cajas al desván para meter las cosas que quería llevarse, y yo deambulé por el recibidor hasta llegar al hueco de las enormes puertas correderas de caoba que daban paso al salón. Una vez allí, encontré dos sofás gemelos, uno frente al otro, que se situaban a ambos lados de una soberbia chimenea de mármol blanco. Sobre ella, un magnífico cuadro de Sorolla presidía el conjunto. Me acerqué fascinada hasta él. Lo observé con detenimiento: cada pincelada… cada detalle… Estaba segura de que era auténtico, pues era demasiado bello para que fuera una imitación. Bajo el encantamiento de aquel lienzo, seguí recorriendo la sala con mayor curiosidad. A mi derecha encontré una biblioteca, también de caoba, que se elevaba hasta el techo. La cantidad de libros allí almacenados era inmensa; imposible leer todos en una sola vida.

Sobre algunas de esas estanterías había varias fotografías, muchas de ellas en blanco y negro, retratando a personas de otra época que casi con total seguridad ya no vivían.

Aquel sombrío pensamiento me provocó una oleada de tristeza. Cuando nos hacemos viejos lo que nos queda se encuentra más en el pasado que en el presente. Quinn, todavía tan joven, había estado viviendo en una casa donde todo parecía ser de otro tiempo; un lugar donde prevalecían los recuerdos. Aquella era una atmósfera natural para una señora que iba camino de los ochenta, con una larga vida a sus espaldas, pero en absoluto el sitio más idóneo para alguien de nuestra edad, cuando el número de recuerdos son todavía muy inferiores a los sueños que nos quedan por realizar.

Entre los marcos de fotos, al fin divisé una estampa en color. Una pareja de recién casados sonreía con falsedad, carentes de felicidad. Se mostraban circunspectos, como si desearan terminar de aguantar la postura que el fotógrafo les había sugerido que adoptaran.

Adiviné que eran los padres de Quinn, pues aquella joven se le parecía tanto que resultaba evidente que ella le había traído a este mundo. Su padre, serio y taciturno, se me figuró un ser gris y sin vida.

Continué observando las demás fotografías, deteniéndome en una que mostraba a una niña que sonreía de oreja a oreja sobre un triciclo, mientras sujetaba un enorme helado de cucurucho que se derretía sin remedio en sus manos. Aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles: se trataba de Quinn cuando tendría tan sólo tres o cuatro años. ¿Quién le habría dicho a aquella alegre chiquilla que, años después, esa inocente sonrisa se borraría para siempre? La vida le había robado sin piedad su juventud, despojándole de sus sueños y congelando su futuro. Seguramente, ella había vivido en esa casa pensando que, como a su abuela, sólo le quedaban los recuerdos, olvidando por completo que su camino no hacía más que empezar.

Permanecí tanto tiempo absorta en aquellas consideraciones que, cuando fui a buscarle para ofrecerle ayuda, ya tenía casi todo empaquetado en las cajas.

—Lo siento, me he quedado como una boba admirando los objetos del salón — me disculpé.

—Tranquila, era mejor que lo hiciese yo porque tenía que decidir qué llevar y qué no.

Miró a su alrededor con nostalgia. Me percaté de que debía de haber sido una tarea difícil: aquel espacioso cuarto se hallaba repleto de estanterías sin fin, con cedés por todas partes e infinidad de libros y revistas. Sobre el escritorio de roble había aún más objetos y recuerdos.

—Me imagino que no es fácil hacer la criba de qué llevarte —observé, conmovida. Toda una vida que había que empaquetar; difícil, muy difícil.

—Es bastante caótico —suspiró—. Si pudiera me lo llevaría todo, pero he de elegir. No quiero asustar a tu madre llegando con una furgoneta de alquiler llena hasta reventar.

Tengo que engañarla poco a poco. No quiero abarrotar a la primera de cambio esa habitación tan cómoda que me han preparado.

—Sí, haces bien. A ella le daría un soponcio si de repente la encontrara llena de discos, libros y pósters de rock por todas las paredes.

—Sí, supongo que le daría un susto de muerte si alrededor de esa pareja de láminas tan sugerentes que colocó yo comenzara a colocar mis viejos pósters de Led Zeppelin.

Ambos reímos al imaginar la cara que pondría mi madre si se llegara a encontrar alguna vez semejante batiburrillo. Con lo perfeccionista y meticulosa que era se desmayaría en el acto. Su comentario sobre las láminas no me pasó desapercibido, pero me abstuve de mencionar el hecho de que había sido yo la que las había elegido.

—En serio, no pretendo llevarme todo esto. Algún día volveré… —dijo esperanzada.

— ¿Volverías a esta casa? —inquirí sorprendida. A mi entender, no era una buena idea, aquellas paredes encerraban demasiado dolor.

—Ni loca —sentenció tajante—. Ella ya no vive aquí, y no volverá. Sin Ángela esta casa no tiene ningún sentido para mí. Me refería a regresar a Madrid, no a este piso.

Le ayudé con las cajas que menos pesaban, pues había algunas que yo no podía ni levantar. Fueron necesarios tres viajes en el lento ascensor, tras los que estuvimos listos para meter todo en el maletero. El sol había ganado la batalla y ya no quedaban más que unas dispersas nubes que flotaban sobre nosotras, alejándose hacia el este. Era pronto para ir a comer, con lo que decidimos cruzar la calle y adentrarnos en el Retiro.

Paseamos por la gran avenida peatonal, enmarcada por escultóricos arbustos.

Quinn no calló ni un segundo, deleitándome con historias muy divertidas de su niñez. A juzgar por sus relatos, había sido una niña muy traviesa, lo que le había llevado a meterse en más de un apuro. Se describía así misma como una inquieta y aventurera chiquilla que quería explorar cada rincón de aquel extenso pulmón vegetal. Tenía una larga lista de travesuras; desde ahogar a los pobres patos del estanque hasta quedarse encerrada toda una noche en el Palacio de Cristal, matando a su madre de angustia hasta la mañana siguiente. No me costaba imaginarle haciendo aquellas diabluras, porque aún hoy emanaba ese aire de rebelde incomprendida. Trataba de enderezar su vida y volver al redil. Aun así, yo intuía que ella no era como los demás. Podría llegar a centrar su vida, pero nunca sería una persona convencional. Saltaba a la vista que era apasionada y enérgica, así que no corría peligro de convertirse en alguien corriente.

El sol calentaba a pesar de estar a finales de octubre. Las terrazas de los bares que rodeaban el estanque se hallaban repletas de gente que disfrutaba de aquella luminosa mañana. Al ver que una de las mesas quedaba libre, nos apresuramos a sentarnos antes de que nos la robaran. Era muy tentador permanecer un rato bajo el sol, contemplando a aquellos que remaban en las barcas.

—Esto es algo que sí echo mucho de menos. —Quinn se quitaba la trenca de paño gris que había traído consigo. Le imité, dejando la cazadora sobre la tercera silla—. Madrid en otoño es inigualable.

—Es muy agradable, no te lo voy a negar —asentí, estirando mis piernas hacia el suelo de tierra—. No obstante, la sierra en esta época está preciosa, con todos los árboles cambiando de color.

—No lo niego —continuó ella, su mirada me avisó de que iba a ponérmelo difícil—, pero lo que no he visto en la sierra es millones de personas paseando, bares repletos a la hora del aperitivo en la Latina, festivales de Jazz que quitan el hipo, tantas exposiciones que no sabes a cuál ir, obras de teatro todos los días de la semana, conciertos que se solapan y te tienes que desdoblar, la noche en blanco…

— ¡Vale, vale!... ¡Para ya! —le interrumpí—. Ya sé que Madrid es una ciudad fascinante. Eso no lo discuto, sino ¿a que vendría yo hoy aquí? Es evidente que en Montegris no puedo encontrar todo ese abanico cultural.

Su semblante triunfante me hizo reír.

— ¿Ves? —agitó sus brazos, señalando a su alrededor—, esta ciudad lo tiene todo. Si ya lo decimos: ¡de Madrid al cielo!

—Hay que saber distinguir. Una cosa es el frenesí que aquí se respira y otra muy distinta la belleza de los bosques de la sierra, donde puedes perderte a caballo durante kilómetros y olvidarte del mundo. Cada cosa tiene su momento. Hoy toca disfrutar del caos y la alegría de esta ciudad.

— ¿Y mañana?, ¿qué toca? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Su expresión enigmática me confundió—. ¿Quizá cantar _Set down your glass_?

Por unos instantes me quedé paralizada. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería: estaba claro que aquella noche, mientras ella tocaba aquella canción en la terraza, se había percatado de mi presencia tras la ventana. Me miraba con aquellos ojos felinos que, iluminados por la intensa luz de mediodía, adquirían un brillo casi sobrehumano.

— ¿Me escuchaste cantar? —conseguí preguntar finalmente.

—Sí, y déjame decirte que tienes una voz preciosa —aquel cumplido me ruborizó. Su voz, grave e intensa, silenció todos los demás sonidos que nos rodeaban.

—No sabía que te hubieras dado cuenta de que estaba allí… —conseguí decir al fin, a pesar de mi turbación—. No pude evitar cantarla, siempre me ha parecido una canción muy especial.

—Es modesta y sincera. Eso la convierte en extraordinaria, ¿no crees?

—Sí, es perfecta —asentí, totalmente de acuerdo con su descripción—. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable llegar a casa y encontrarme con el sonido de tu guitarra.

—No sé quién se sorprendió más: si tú o yo —hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su cerveza—. No tenía ni idea de que te gustara cantar.

—La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí…

—Ya, es evidente que desde que llegué no he sido santo de tu devoción. Ni tú ni yo nos hemos dado la oportunidad de conocernos.

Así que quería llevar la conversación por aquellos derroteros. Comenzaba a comprender por qué me encontraba allí con ella. En ese caso yo no iba a ser menos, también tenía derecho a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué te has ofrecido a traerme?

—No era ninguna molestia, iba a venir de todas formas. No me caes tan mal como para no soportar tu presencia en mi coche. Además, empiezo a estar harta de vivir con una total desconocida. Quería ver si es posible mantener contigo una conversación de más de cinco minutos.

—Como puedes ver, no muerdo.

—Hoy no, pero normalmente sí. Sé que no soportas mi presencia en tu casa.

—Estás equivocada —le corregí—. Lo que ocurre es que me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a los cambios. Digamos que soy algo complicada y las novedades me aturden. No es fácil compartir mi universo con una completa desconocida.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa antes de hablar y aquellos ojos avellana se iluminaron.

—Supongo que has intentado seguir con tu vida tratando de ignorar que una extraña se haya instalado en la habitación de al lado. No puedo reprocharte que intentes preservar tu mundo. Al fin y al cabo, tú no decidiste que yo me mudara con ustedes, igual que yo no quería hacerlo. En eso estamos empatadas. —Su gestó se torció—. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar quizá hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

—Eso suena muy comprensivo por tu parte, pero no me exculpa. Estoy al tanto de lo mucho que has sufrido y aun así no te lo he puesto nada fácil.

Encaré la verdad por fin, pues jamás lo habíamos hablado. Esa especie de tácito acuerdo de no mencionar su pasado sólo servía para enrarecer aún más la situación. Ella no se mostró molesta ante mi declaración, así que me sentí libre para continuar.

—Quinn, sé todo lo que ocurrió y no quiero compadecerte por ello, porque me imagino que eso sólo haría que te sintieras peor. Supongo que lo que quieres es que los demás te tratemos como a una igual y no como a un ser desamparado, ya que pareces muy capaz de salir adelante. Sin embargo, yo no tenía derecho a ponértelo aún más difícil ignorándote siempre, y en ocasiones, incluso mostrándome descortés. Por eso te pido perdón. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas; me sentiré mucho mejor si lo haces.

—En ese caso, de acuerdo, las acepto. —Sonreía, visiblemente complacida con mi discurso—. ¿Sabes una cosa?

— ¿Qué?

—Eres la primera persona que me habla con tanta franqueza desde que llegué. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable conmigo, incluso demasiado.

Se aproximó al borde de la silla, acercándose más, casi rozándome.

—No me malinterpretes, no me importa en absoluto que intenten hacerme todo más fácil. De hecho, es muy agradable. Pero agradezco que te hayas acercado a mí cuando realmente has querido, sin forzarte, sin tratar de interpretar el papel de chica encantadora que me quiere hacer sentir como si llevara toda la vida en tu casa, porque eso no es la verdad. Tanto tú como yo tenemos que adaptarnos a esta nueva situación. No es sencillo para ninguna de las dos.

—No, no lo es —admití.

—Así que aunque a veces me hayas trastocado con tu actitud algo áspera, la prefiero, porque era sincera.

—Demasiado sincera quizá —añadí, ligeramente arrepentida, recordando mi empeño en evitarle—. En esta vida hay que saber ser diplomático, y a mí eso no se me da muy bien.

—Sí, hay que ser diplomático en ocasiones, aunque en esta situación yo prefiero la honestidad. Por ejemplo, debido a tu actitud conmigo desde que llegué, sé que si hoy has venido conmigo es porque en el fondo no te caigo tan mal. No sé qué hice para conseguir tu atención aquella noche, pero sea lo que sea, tengo la absoluta certeza de que por primera vez te sentiste a gusto con la idea de tenerme a tu alrededor.

Tenía razón, comenzaba a estar a gusto, quizás demasiado. Cada segundo que transcurría me apetecía aún más que aquella improvisada tregua no se acabara. Habría permanecido en aquel precioso parque, con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, mil horas más.

—No te adjudiques tú solita todo el mérito —dije bromeando—. Fueron tu guitarra y esa canción las que me incitaron a cantar.

Una cálida risa surgió de su garganta y me miró con picardía. La expresión en su cara me resultó dolorosamente encantadora y sexy, despertando una señal de alarma en mi estómago. Desde su llegada Quinn me había parecido una chica más bien callada y algo oscura, así que aquella encantadora faceta de su carácter me cogía absolutamente desprevenida; ahora ya no era sólo una chica con un físico imponente.

Me estaba comportando de manera muy distendida con ella. Yo misma me asombraba ante mi naturalidad. Normalmente con los chicos me mostraba muy introvertida. No solía seguirles el juego y, ni mucho menos, pasaba un día entero con ellos así como así.

Desde que habíamos salido de Montegris, su presencia, lejos de agobiarme, estaba surtiendo un efecto balsámico. Mis habituales miedos e inseguridades parecían haberse disipado a lo largo de aquella mañana. Su compañía me envolvía con un manto de confianza, bajo el cual me sentía protegida y relajada.

— ¿Me prometes una cosa? —preguntó.

— ¿El qué?

—Volver a cantar conmigo alguna vez.

—Aunque quisiera, no podría.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si sé que alguien me está escuchando soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Me ocurría como en clase: si sabía que me observaban era absolutamente incapaz de pronunciar una sílaba. La tensión y el miedo a hacer el ridículo agarrotaban cada músculo de mi garganta.

—No debería ser así —susurró—. Tienes la voz de un ángel. Deberías estar orgullosa y disfrutar con ella, sin importar quién haya a tu alrededor.

—No sé si mi voz es la de un ángel, o la de un demonio. Sólo sé que cuando canto me siento libre. Pero nunca he conseguido dejarme llevar en presencia de otros, no lo consigo superar, la vergüenza es superior a mí.

—Pues es una pena. No deberías avergonzarte de tener ese don.

La dulzura con la que pronunció aquellas palabras encendió de nuevo esa alarma dentro de mí. Tenía que cambiar de tema urgentemente o sus piropos iban a conseguir que me sonrojara sin remedio.

—Oye, cambiando de tema, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? —propuse, consiguiendo al fin que Quinn dejara el asunto de mi voz.

Fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante oriental por el barrio de las letras. Yo no estaba muy familiarizada con los platos, con lo que dejé que me aconsejara porque ella conocía al dedillo las especialidades de aquel exótico local. Se lo pasó en grande contemplando mis muecas al probar cosas como el jengibre o las algas fritas. La carcajada definitiva le sobrevino cuando yo, en mi ignorancia sobre la gastronomía japonesa, metí alegremente un trozo de wasabi en mi boca. Creí que mi nariz se iba a despegar de mi cara al notar el intenso picor que ascendió por mi garganta y que terminó explotando en mis fosas nasales. Jamás en mi vida había experimentado nada igual: ¡era como tragar fuego! Quinn se disculpó por no haberme avisado de que sólo tenía que haber puesto un granito de aquella pasta verde sobre la pieza de sushi, en lugar de comérmelo como si se tratase de un simple trozo de puré. Aquel episodio no me acobardó y me animé a probar el _teriy aki_ de pollo, que resultó ser absolutamente inofensivo y delicioso. Para terminar, compartimos una bola de helado de té verde, lo que ayudó a mitigar el picor que, aunque menos intenso, seguía molestándome todavía.

Habíamos dejado su coche aparcado en una calle cercana. Como sería imposible volver a tener tanta suerte un sábado por la tarde, decidimos no arriesgarnos y caminamos hasta el cine. Nos llevó más de media hora, aunque no nos importó porque no teníamos prisa. Llegamos con tiempo suficiente para comprar las entradas y tomar un café antes de entrar a la sala.

La película me emocionó tanto que, en silencio, dejé caer unas lágrimas. No quería que Quinn me viese llorando como una magdalena, así que fui discreta. Enjuagaba mis lágrimas con la manga de mi jersey, simulando que me picaba un ojo bajo mis gafas.

 _Juntos_ , nada más era una película francesa dirigida por Claude Berri y protagonizada por la misma actriz que interpretó a Amelie.

Encontré muy paradójica la historia. Relataba la llegada de una solitaria joven llamada Camille a un espacioso y destartalado piso en el que ya viven dos jóvenes: Phillibert (excéntrico y de origen aristocrático) y Frank (maleducado y mujeriego). Más tarde se les unirá Paulette (la abuela de Frank), una anciana necesitada de cariño. Entre ellos cuatro tendrán que enfrentarse a nuevas situaciones como la convivencia, la amistad o el amor. Quinn y yo nos habíamos visto inmersas en una situación similar al convertirnos en compañeras de casa. Quizá por eso abandonamos el cine inmersas en un estado reflexivo y ausente, absorbidas por la historia que nos acababan de describir. Existían muchas similitudes entre el argumento de la película y nuestras propias vidas. Aquella coincidencia nos dejó algo descolocadas; más cuando había sido el destino el que había hecho que Quinn me acompañara al cine aquella tarde.

En nuestro camino de regreso al coche nos detuvimos en una chocolatería situada junto a la plaza de Callao. No podíamos dejar incompleto nuestro día en la ciudad: teníamos que tomar unos churros antes de volver a casa. Sentadas en una pequeña mesa redonda junto a un ventanal, degustábamos pensativas el espeso chocolate caliente.

—Es irónico, ¿verdad? —irrumpió Quinn, dejando de mirar por la ventana para clavar sus ojos en los míos—. Esa película parecía describirnos a nosotras en cierta forma…

—Sí, tienes razón. Esos personajes se ven forzados a compartir un hogar, y tienen que aprender a convivir, dejando sus diferencias a un lado —estaba describiendo lo que ocurría en la película y, sin embargo, parecía referirme a nosotras—. Es muy paradójico, la verdad.

—A lo mejor la elegiste por eso —sugirió—. Al leer la crítica quizá intuiste que, en cierta forma, te podía ayudar a comprender la situación que ambas nos hemos visto obligadas a vivir.

—No lo había visto así… —respondí pensativa—, pero ahora que lo dices, es posible que esa fuera la razón por la cual me decanté por esa película y no por otra de las muchas que tenía en mente.

—Es curioso cómo a veces el destino nos guía, ¿no crees?

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—A que tú no tuvieras tu coche hoy, yo te haya traído a Madrid, y hayamos visto esa película juntas. Es como si la suerte me hubiera arrastrado a encontrarme con Frank, un chico que huye de las responsabilidades y no tiene a nadie más en el mundo que a su abuela Paulette. Suena familiar, ¿no?

Asentí en silencio.

—A su vida llega Camille, prudente y solitaria, traída de la mano de Phillibert, un personaje amable, soñador e ingenuo, que es tan puro y auténtico como el destino —reflexionó ella.

—Phillibert es la razón por la cual ellos dos terminan enamorándose; gracias a él ambos aprenden a abrirse a sus sentimientos —añadí, comprendiendo la analogía que trataba de exponerme Quinn.

Me miró con una intensidad tal que sentí cómo un nudo se iba formando en mi estómago.

—Exacto, Phillibert representa a ese niño que todos tenemos; a esos sueños que ocultamos; a la capacidad de amar sin condiciones; a la valentía de aceptarnos como somos…

—Y tú… ¿me ves como a Camille? —tanteé.

—Sí, en cierta forma así es.

— ¿Por qué? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Porque tanto ella como tú guardan su maravilloso mundo para ustedes mismas. Los demás queremos descubrirlo, pero no nos lo permiten.

— ¿Quién te dice a ti que mi mundo interior sea maravilloso?

Esbozó una media sonrisa irresistible, demorando unos segundos su respuesta.

—El hecho de que me hayas llevado a ver una película tan sutil y conmovedora—afirmó tajante—. Eso me dice mucho de ti…

Era muy intuitiva: se había dado perfecta cuenta de que yo me había sentido muy identificada con la protagonista, y tratar de negárselo iba a ser una causa perdida. Tenía que tener cuidado con ella: si le dejaba leer entre líneas me tendría calada sin darme apenas cuenta. Y ya se estaba acercando demasiado.

—Y tú, ¿te has visto reflejada en Frank? —decidí preguntar.

—No en todo, pero sí en lo perdido que está en un principio, y en cómo culpa a los demás de sus desgracias. Eso me resulta demasiado familiar. Yo solía hacerlo a menudo.

— ¿Y ahora?...

—Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas…—suspiró—. He perdido mucho tiempo sintiendo que la vida no merecía la pena, y ha llegado el momento de pensar en positivo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Gracias. Si supieras cómo he desaprovechado mi vida en los últimos tres años… —añadió con amargura.

—No pienses en eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. El pasado es el arma que tenemos para aprender. Gracias a nuestras equivocaciones sabemos mejor qué es lo que queremos realmente.

—Visto así, se podría decir que todas mis cagadas al final han sido aciertos — comentó echándose a reír.

—No, no te equivoques. No fueron aciertos; fueron decisiones erróneas. Sin embargo, si sabes aprovechar lo que te enseñaron, entonces sí te ayudarán a encontrar el camino—le expliqué—. Creo que el primer paso ya lo has dado. No todo el mundo admite sus errores.

—Sería una necia si no los admitiera —sentenció.

—Ya, pero es que no todo el mundo es tan valiente como tú.

—Yo no soy valiente, sólo trato de sobrevivir. —El énfasis de aquella declaración me entristeció. Su sufrimiento era más que evidente—. No sé si podré ser tan fuerte como para no volver a dejarme llevar por la amargura. No tengo a nadie más en este mundo que a mi abuela, y ella no estará siempre.

En aquel momento deseé decirle que me tenía a mí, que yo le apoyaría. Pero me contuve, no podía ofrecer algo que temía tanto sólo por el hecho de que las últimas horas a su lado estuvieran resultando ser una auténtica sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo, seguíamos siendo dos extrañas.

—Entonces debes crear tu propio universo rodeándote de gente que te brinde su amistad y su cariño —le aconsejé—. Los buenos amigos también pueden ser tu familia.

—Dime: ¿qué ocurre cuando esas personas a las que te quieres acercar no muestran el mismo interés hacia ti?

Su intencionada pregunta me cogió totalmente desprevenida. Me miraba fijamente. Aquellos inteligentes ojos adivinaban con demasiada facilidad lo que los míos querían esconder.

—Entonces debes seguir buscando —contesté con brusquedad.

—Y, ¿qué haces cuando sabes que una persona no se deja conocer porque tiene miedo?

—Respetar su intimidad —respondí a la defensiva—. Nadie puede ser forzado a dar su amistad, eso tiene que ocurrir de forma natural.

—Rachel, lo que no es natural es que sea el miedo quien elija por ti.

Sus ojos no permitieron que los esquivara. Una vez más me miraba desafiante, muy de cerca. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, me estaba acorralando.

La maldije para mis adentros.

¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar mi actitud? ¿Qué narices sabría ella sobre mí? ¡Qué estúpida! No debía haber pasado el día con ella. Ahora ya se sentía con derecho a darme consejos.

Me levanté de la mesa con la excusa de ir al baño y así poder cortar de cuajo aquella incómoda escena en la que yo, indudablemente, me sentía absolutamente perdida. ¿Cómo podía haberme adivinado con tanta facilidad tras unas pocas horas juntas?

Cuando regresé, ella ya había pagado la cuenta, con lo que abandonamos la cafetería y nos dirigimos en silencio a su coche.

Quinn no parecía enfadada ante mi actitud malhumorada. Caminaba con una irritante sonrisa que indicaba que no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberme puesto contra las cuerdas. En esos instantes, le odié por ello. Mientras caminábamos nos convertimos de nuevo en dos desconocidas.

Una vez en el Audi, traté de olvidar la conversación y me esforcé en relajarme mientras Quinn conducía por la autovía a toda velocidad. Los potentes altavoces reproducían de forma aleatoria la música que la radio tenía almacenada. Cuando le tocó el turno a una canción que me chiflaba, _Warning_ de _Great Northern_ , partículas de magia comenzaron a flotar en el habitáculo; la electricidad parecía quemarnos. Mi malhumor dejó paso a una sensación desconocida y alarmante, mucho más incómoda que la anterior. Resultaba más sencillo estar enfadada que lidiar con aquel temor a que ella descubriera quién era yo realmente. Y como decía la letra de la canción: aquello era una llamada de atención.

 _When you whisper_

 _I can hear_

 _What you are thinking,_

 _Thinking my dear_

 _This is a warning calling…_

(Cuando suspiras

Puedo oír

Lo que estás pensando

Lo que estás pensando querida

Esto es una llamada de atención…)

Clavé mi mirada en el asfalto, tan sólo iluminado por los faros del vehículo.

Murmuré la letra en mi mente, sin atreverme a cantarla en alto. El miedo se iba apoderando de mí, trepando por mi piel al ritmo de aquella poderosa canción. Algo comenzaba a cambiar, lento pero inexorable. Y dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de detenerlo.

Un nuevo y desconocido planeta se adentraba en mi universo. Tras mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido crear mi propio orden y cada uno de mis astros seguía la órbita que les correspondía. No podía dejar que un nuevo elemento descolocara el perfecto sistema que había logrado constituir. Tenía que marcar las distancias con ella o estaría perdida.

* * *

 **PUES HASTA AQUÍ NOS LEEMOS POR EL DÍA DE HOY.**

 **NOS LEEMOS HASTA EL VIERNES.**

 **BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	10. Enigmas II

**HOLA GENTE, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA. ME DA GUSTO QUE LES AGRADE Y LOS ESTÉ ATRAPANDO. TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME HACEN EL DÍA LEERLOS.**

 **BUENO LOS DEJO PARA QUE SIGAN** **ATRAPÁNDOSE CON LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Me moría de curiosidad por saber lo que Rachel había escrito en su sección del periódico local sobre esa película, a raíz de la cual habíamos terminado hablando sobre nuestra peculiar situación. Estaba claro que al darle mi opinión sobre su esquiva actitud no se había sentido muy cómoda. Mi intromisión en su mundo privado la había disgustado, y más aún que cuestionase la forma en que sus miedos dirigían su vida. Lo que había intuido sobre ella desde el principio se confirmó aquella tarde en Madrid al mostrarse tan molesta con mis preguntas. Me había aproximado a la razón por la que ella era tan hermética conmigo. Aquel día me había dado una tregua. Sin embargo, en cuanto me acerqué demasiado, su barrera protectora se alzó para mantenerme a raya. Le aterraba exponerse en extremo, convencida de que eso le hacía vulnerable.

De lo que no se daba cuenta era de que, a través de lo que escribía en el periódico, yo había ido descubriendo mucho más sobre su personalidad de lo que ella me quería revelar en nuestras escasas conversaciones. Describía libros y películas que le apasionaban, y con sus comentarios dejaba entrever cuáles eran las cosas importantes de la vida para ella. Sus críticas dibujaban a una Rachel dulce, sensible e inteligente que sabía apreciar cada pequeño matiz de aquellas historias. Y al describirlas en palabras, en cierta forma también se describía a ella misma.

Con la copia del último número de La Gaceta de Montegris en la mano, cerré el coche y me dirigí a la pequeña cafetería de barrio que había descubierto en una de las tranquilas calles de la urbanización que rodeaba el campus. Se trataba de un pequeño local con sillones y mesitas bajas donde acudían muchos estudiantes. Era un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, perfecto para ir a leer un rato. Siempre sonaba una suave música de jazz de fondo y los clientes solían permanecer en silencio, pues la mayoría estaba inmersa en la pantalla del portátil o en las hojas de algún libro.

Me hice con una taza de café y me senté en una esquina junto al ventanal.

Impaciente, abrí el periódico por la sección de cultura y ocio. Busqué con la mirada la columna que me interesaba. Allí estaba el artículo. Di un sorbo al café y me dispuse a leer:

Juntos, nada más; cuatro supervivientes de la vida.

Es imposible no recomendar esta película, ya que todos podemos vernos reflejados de una u otra manera en los personajes que conforman la historia. Cada uno de los protagonistas ha sido magullado por la vida, y los cuatro se enfrentan a ello de formas distintas: unos lo hacen con optimismo; otros con rabia; y todos con miedo y soledad. La clave está en que al verse obligados a vivir juntos en un piso desvencijado de Paris, tan bello como decadente, tendrán que aprender a convivir, compartiendo sus diferentes formas de encarar los problemas.

Aprenderán que nadie tiene la respuesta a todas las preguntas, y que cuando nos abrimos a los demás, aceptando sus idiosincrasias sin juicios de valor, nos llenamos de color y somos seres más completos, llegando a conocernos mejor a nosotros mismos. Cuando nos aislamos nos perdemos, naufragando en el mar de nuestro mundo interior. Sin embargo, al dejar que otros nos muestren el suyo, permitimos que nos rescaten.

Es una película perfecta para ir al cine en compañía de alguien interesante. Una persona con quien puedas disfrutar hablando sobre la historia mientras toman un chocolate caliente. La película es sensible y sincera, y está tan llena de matices que seguro conseguirá que la charla sea interminable.

¿Me consideraba alguien interesante?... Eso era un avance. Ella jamás me lo habría dicho, estaba segura. No obstante, así lo mencionaba en el artículo. Seguramente, no se imaginaba que me había vuelto una adicta a su sección y que había leído fielmente todas sus críticas desde el primer número de aquel otoño.

Me parecía irónico el hecho de que ella hablara con tanta facilidad de que al abrirnos a los demás nos enriquecemos, impidiendo así perdernos en nuestro propio mundo.

Ella hacía justo lo contrario.

Era muy buena con la teoría, en cambio la práctica se le daba fatal. Rachel estaba llena de contradicciones, lo que le hacía aún más sugerente. Su mundo interior era sacudido por miles de temores: de eso no me cabía la menor duda. Lo que me mantenía en vilo era descubrir la razón exacta de ese desasosiego.

En ese mismo instante la atisbé, entrando por la puerta de la cafetería para dirigirse rápidamente a la barra y pedir un café, con lo que no me vio. Aquella coincidencia me pareció muy oportuna. No quedaba ni un sitio libre, así que me levanté con la intención de invitarla a sentarse en el sillón que había libre en mi rincón. Me acerqué por detrás, mientras ella buscaba unas monedas en su billetero.

—Hola —le susurré al oído.

Se giró sobresaltada.

— ¡Quinn! —exclamó con cara de sorpresa—, ¡qué susto me has dado!

—Lo siento, parece que siempre te pillo desprevenida…

—Sí, eres una experta en eso —asintió con una sonrisa. Parecía que en aquella ocasión no le había sentado tan mal como el día que nos conocimos.

—Estoy sentada en la mesa de la esquina —dije señalando hacia el rincón donde me había acomodado al llegar—. Esto está a tope, así que quería avisarte de que tengo un sillón estupendo para ti.

—Muchas gracias.

Le robé la pesada bolsa que llevaba colgando del hombro para que ella pudiera llevar en sus manos el café y el bollo hasta la mesa. Agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y me siguió sin protestar. Estaba de suerte; me había topado con ella en uno de sus días buenos.

— ¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí? —me preguntó, sentándose junto al ventanal.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Lo descubrí hace unas semanas y me gusta mucho. Me recuerda a los _coffee shops_ de Londres; tiene ese aire íntimo y sofisticado.

—Yo también suelo venir a menudo. Es un lugar perfecto para desconectar después de clase, y suelo quedarme horas leyendo y tomando café. Muchas veces me da pereza irme derecha a casa y aquí me encuentro muy a gusto.

—Te entiendo, a mí me ocurre igual —asentí.

Rachel se percató del periódico, que estaba abierto sobre la mesa por la página donde ella publicaba su columna.

— ¿Lo has leído? —preguntó perpleja.

—Por supuesto, siempre lo hago.

— ¿Siempre?...

—Sí, me gusta saber qué recomiendas. Desde que descubrí La Gaceta suelo echarle un ojo a tu sección. Me gusta tu criterio y cómo describes las películas y los libros sobre los que opinas.

—No tenía ni idea de que te interesara, nunca me habías comentado nada. —Se mostraba realmente sorprendida, incluso algo ruborizada. Había escrito aquel artículo libremente, sin sospechar que yo llegaría a leerlo. Probablemente en aquel instante se estaba arrepintiendo de haberme descrito como alguien interesante.

—Tampoco pasamos tanto tiempo juntas como para que se diera la ocasión. Además, supongo que soy sólo una más entre tus millones de fans.

— ¡No seas exagerada! —me regañó amistosamente. Al parecer su sorpresa había dejado paso al buen humor. Aquello sí que era una novedad—. Ese periódico únicamente lo leen los cuatro intelectuales de la universidad. La mayoría de la gente lo usa para envolver los botellines de cerveza que esconden en sus mochilas.

Se echó a reír. ¡Parecía tan diferente cuando estaba alegre!

—Bueno, pues yo debo de ser una de esas ingenuas a las que les interesa el arte y la cultura —declaré, satisfecha al ver que ella parecía muy receptiva aquella tarde.

—Es un alivio saber que hay gente que sí se interesa por lo que hacemos en el periódico. Supone mucho esfuerzo, y sería una pena que lo que escribimos con tanta dedicación se lo llevara el viento.

—Tranquila, tus palabras no se las lleva el viento, por lo menos no en mi caso.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Mi declaración le había hecho enmudecer. Los piropos le hacían sentirse incómoda. Decidí cambiar de tema para que su repentino ataque de timidez se desvaneciera.

—Rachel… —comencé a decir, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar de nuestra última conversación—, el otro día en Madrid te disgustaste con mis comentarios, ¿verdad?

—No me disgusté —me corrigió—, sentí que me juzgabas, y eso me agobió.

— ¿Juzgarte?...

—Me dio la impresión de que me llamabas cobarde por ser introvertida. Era como si me obligaras a ser tu amiga, y la amistad surge, no se hace.

—Siento que lo vieras así —me disculpé—. Lo que yo quería no era obligarte a ser mi amiga, sino ofrecerte mi amistad.

— ¿No es lo mismo?

—No, no lo es. Tú no tienes que contarme cosas que no quieras, ni ser mi amiga de la noche a la mañana —le expliqué—. A lo que yo me refiero es que sepas que tienes a alguien en la habitación de al lado para lo que necesites. No sé, como una hermana o una compañera de piso, por ejemplo. Ya que vivimos juntas, ¿por qué no recurrir a mí si hay algo en lo que yo te pueda ser de ayuda?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y pareció aliviada con mi explicación.

—Así suena mucho mejor —declaró.

—Entonces, ¿aclarado?

—Sí, aclarado.

Comenzó a comer el muffin de chocolate y me dio envidia. Me di cuenta de que tenía hambre.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —me ofreció, desprendiendo un trozo del bizcocho sin esperar mi respuesta. Lo acepté de su mano, que rozó la mía al darme el trocito de muffin.

Nuestros dedos se demoraron unos segundos en separarse.

—Gracias. La verdad es que tengo hambre —admití—. Voy a ir a por otro y lo compartimos. ¿De qué lo quieres?

—De canela. —Aquellos ojos profundos y oscuros me mareaban, tenía una mirada tan intensa y femenina que me costaba dejar de contemplarla.

—En seguida vuelvo —dije, saliendo de mi atolondramiento—. Déjame un poco del de chocolate, ¡eh!

No tardé en regresar con más bizcochos, aparte del de canela había decidido comprar también unos rellenos de manzana que prometían estar exquisitos.

— ¡Quinn! —exclamó riendo—. ¡Has traído bollos para varios días!

—Es que tengo un hambre que me muero…

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!…. ¡Ya veo ya!

—Además, los estudiantes necesitamos mucho azúcar, tenemos un gran desgaste intelectual.

—Sobre todo tú, que tienes que poner en marcha de nuevo ese cerebro después de tanto tiempo de inactividad —bromeó.

—Sí, lo cierto es que no lo he usado mucho en los últimos años —contesté con amargura. Su broma había despertado uno de mis miedos más profundos—. Pero no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara.

De repente, su comentario me recordó lo mucho que había malgastado mí tiempo. Y sentí que ella, la perfecta y ejemplar estudiante, me juzgaba por mis errores.

—Quinn…, lo siento —se disculpó—. No lo he dicho con mala intención. Era sólo una broma.

—Hay cosas con las que es mejor no bromear —mascullé con rabia.

—No pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto —dijo apenada—. Tan sólo quería desdramatizar un poco la situación.

—Rachel, apenas me conoces, así que no trates de jugar a la psicología inversa conmigo—gruñí.

—No trato de jugar a nada —bufó malhumorada.

—Tengo que irme —anuncié de pronto.

Ya no me apetecía seguir allí de cháchara más tiempo, ni compartir aquellos bizcochos con ella. Una vez más, la magia que a veces surgía entre nosotras se había desvanecido. Me miró perpleja, sin entender mi súbito cambio de humor.

—Siento haber dicho eso —se disculpó una vez más.

—Da igual…, sé de sobra que tiré mi vida por la borda. Y quizá esté perdiendo el tiempo tratando de recuperarla.

No le di la oportunidad de replicar. Cogí mi cazadora y salí de allí como un rayo, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de conducir hasta Madrid y llamar a alguno de mis antiguos colegas. Por primera vez desde mi llegada, la necesidad de colocarme parecía ser más fuerte que yo.

Una punzada de miedo a fracasar me sacudió: ¿quién me garantizaba que fuese a ser capaz de sacar mis estudios adelante? Por mucho que me estuviera esforzando, era consciente de que mi cerebro no se ponía al día con la velocidad que me habría gustado. Mi capacidad de concentración no era la misma que antes y ella me lo había recordado. Y lo que más me molestaba de todo aquello era pensar que Rachel pudiera verme como un ser patético que trataba por todos los medios de no terminar de hundirse.

 **Rachel**

Susana me escuchaba atentamente, sentada frente a mí en aquel sillón azul en el que acostumbraba a prestarme toda su atención. Cuando comencé con la terapia me citaba cada semana. Según pasaron los meses y fui mejorando, nuestros encuentros se fueron distanciando.

Ahora nos veíamos una vez cada dos meses, a no ser que yo necesitara verla antes.

Tenía que ser duro ser psicólogo; no podía imaginar cómo se pueden asimilar las desgracias de tanta gente y no volverse loco. Su jornada laboral transcurría entre conversaciones con gente que, como yo, de alguna u otra manera había perdido el norte. Debía de tener un espíritu de hierro para no derrumbarse al final del día, tras haber estado tantas horas siendo testigo de nuestros problemas. Imagino que cuando sus pacientes progresaban e iban saliendo del agujero sería muy gratificante para ella. Su trabajo era ayudar a las personas a ser felices de nuevo, o por lo menos intentarlo. Visto bajo esa perspectiva, Susana era como una guía espiritual, un talismán para nosotros, almas atormentadas que buscaban la luz en la oscuridad.

No le hablé de Quinn porque desde nuestro encuentro en la cafetería era evidente que nuestra amistad era una utopía. Cuando parecía que comenzábamos a intimar, algo hacía que volviéramos a distanciarnos. Éramos dos seres demasiado complejos como para llegar a entendernos. Yo había metido la pata hasta el fondo con mi desafortunado comentario: resultaba evidente que ella tenía muchos demonios contra los que luchar. Además, yo también temía demasiado que los míos salieran a la luz. Así que tras una breve tregua, volvíamos a ser las mismas silenciosas compañeras de casa de antes. Tan sólo había una diferencia: me había cansado de rehuirle. No la buscaba, pero si coincidía con ella en algún lugar de nuestra casa trataba de ser amable e incluso me interesaba por cómo le había ido el día. Ella se mostraba receptiva, pero parecía haber olvidado su intención de ser mi amiga. Seguramente había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo: éramos como el agua y el aceite, imposible mezclarnos. Nos comportábamos como dos compañeras de piso que mantenían una relación cordial, pero que nunca iba más allá de esa barrera protectora que ambas habíamos trazado. Eso en el fondo me tranquilizaba.

Después de la electrizante sensación que me había invadido la noche que regresábamos en su coche, me sentía más a salvo con esa comedida convivencia. Además, una mujer como ella jamás se fijaría en mí, con lo que era mejor que cualquier atisbo de atracción por mi parte quedara sepultado por esa distancia que nos separaba. No quería que Susana hurgara en aquel tema. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que si le comentaba mi extraña relación con nuestra invitada ella me obligaría a sacar conclusiones sobre ello.

Le relaté a Susana el episodio acontecido en el aula de Información, y cómo había tratado de enmendar mi error unos días después, sin éxito alguno. Me había vuelto a bloquear, incapaz de decir ni una palabra ante la dichosa cámara.

—No sé qué voy a hacer —le dije en un quejido—. ¡Es desesperante!

—Lo primero, convencerte de que no es el fin del mundo —respondió con la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Y lo segundo?

—Aceptar que sufres de miedo escénico, lo que no me sorprende, ya que es una consecuencia de tu tendencia a llenarte de ansiedad ante algo que no dominas. Rachel, el miedo es la respuesta psicofísica de temor, que surge por efecto de pensamientos anticipatorios sobre posibles consecuencias negativas, en situaciones reales o imaginarias, en las cuales se habla en público. —Detuvo su explicación unos segundos, pensativa—. Se me ocurre una forma de que empieces a enfrentarte a ello, y no sólo estarás luchando contra el miedo a hablar en público, sino a las inseguridades que te siguen limitando.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Teatro.

— ¡¿Teatro?! —exclamé incrédula, debía de haberse vuelto loca—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que mate la mosca a cañonazos?

Se echó a reír y abandonó su sillón para sentarse en el sofá junto a mí. Cogió mis manos y me miro con dulzura. Eso es lo que le hacía diferente: trataba a sus pacientes con cercanía y cariño, consiguiendo que te abrieras a ella sin reservas.

—No hablo de que te lances a un escenario mañana mismo —me aclaró—, sino de que te unas a un taller de teatro que un colega mío va a organizar en el centro cultural. Está orientado a gente que necesita superar diferentes trastornos. Allí nadie va a ser actor, todos van a partir de la misma base. Se trata de aprender a dominar ese miedo que te atenaza, acompañada de otras personas que pasan por lo mismo de una u otra manera. El objetivo del curso es que, mediante una actividad que a todos les resulte divertida e interesante, aprendan a aparcar su yo para meterse en la piel del personaje y de esa forma logren superar ese terror a ser juzgados. Un profesor de arte dramático los guiara en la interpretación, paso a paso, sin presiones.

—En teoría, suena bien —admití. Tal y como ella lo exponía parecía un reto interesante, pero no me veía a mí misma encarándolo—. Aunque jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza actuar sobre un escenario, no sé si yo podría hacerlo… ¡Vamos, ni de lejos!

—Sé que te he dejado atónita. No tengo ninguna duda de que es un shock para ti. Aun así, piénsalo, tienes tiempo. Hasta pasada la Navidad no empezarán con las reuniones.

Eso me tranquilizó, ya que me concedía un margen suficiente para reflexionar sobre lo que Susana me proponía. Le prometí considerarlo, y me fui de su consulta con la sensación de haberme despojado de la mochila de angustia que venía acarreando desde mi primer encuentro con la maldita cámara digital.

* * *

 **LES SUBIRÉ OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS AL RATO.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	11. La llave I

**LES DEJO EL OTRO CAPÍTULO ANTES QUE ACABE EL DÍA.**

 **ESTÁ ALGO CORTO.**

 **DISFRÚTENLO** **.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

La hoguera que habíamos encendido ardía con fuerza y nos calentaba con su anaranjado chisporroteo. Era el primer fin de semana de noviembre y hacía frío, sobre todo por la noche. Ir de acampada era divertido, pero quizás habíamos esperado demasiado a realizar aquella escapada, que era algo más propio de los meses cálidos. Los demás no parecían tan molestos con la baja temperatura. Ellos ya debían de estar acostumbrados al clima de la sierra, no como yo.

Durante el día el sol nos había acompañado en nuestra caminata hasta aquel claro. Recorriendo varios kilómetros a través de los bosques, el paseo había resultado muy agradable, e incluso caluroso, pues íbamos muy abrigados. Ahora que nos habíamos detenido, si te alejabas del fuego te quedabas helado. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin una sola nube, lo que garantizaba que no llovería. La oscuridad que reinaba en el monte permitía que las millones de estrellas situadas sobre nuestras cabezas destacaran con una intensidad abrumadora.

La excursión se había fijado para ese fin de semana debido a que aquella noche se esperaba una lluvia de estrellas. Todos coincidimos en que merecía la pena admirarla desde allí, donde imperaba la oscuridad y la paz. Aquel sepulcral silencio sólo se veía interrumpido por el ulular de algún búho y el soplo del apacible viento, que mecía las ramas de los pinos esparciendo su fresca fragancia.

Si tan sólo unos meses atrás, mientras me envenenaba a copas en un local de moda de Madrid, me hubieran dicho que iba a disfrutar como una enana de un plan tan saludable e inocente como ir de acampada con mis nuevos amigos, me habría descojonado de risa, puesto que un suceso tan inverosímil me habría parecido imposible. Es curioso cómo la vida te puede sorprender, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a todo tu mundo en poco más de dos meses.

Hasta no hacía mucho, en mi vida únicamente había existido un inmenso abismo del que, noche tras noche, había tratado de huir anestesiándome. Entonces nada ni nadie me importaban. Tan sólo cuando me encontraba bajo el efecto de los narcóticos era capaz de sentir esa artificial euforia que lograba despertar mi interés por los demás durante apenas unas horas.

Unas horas en las que no distinguía con claridad la realidad de la ficción. Al despertar hecho un trapo a la mañana siguiente, siempre me invadía la misma dolorosa sensación: cuán estéril y absurda era mi vida.

Aquella gente que me acompañaba junto a aquella fogata era bien distinta a mis colegas de juergas de Madrid, chicos problemáticos con los que me había juntado tras el fatídico accidente. Al morir mis padres me distancié de los únicos amigos verdaderos que había tenido: mis compañeros del colegio. Buenos chicos con los que más me habría valido no romper los lazos, pero lo hice y ya no había vuelta atrás. No había querido nada cerca de mí que me recordara a mi vida anterior. Había evitado sistemáticamente cualquier persona o lugar que evocara recuerdos de mi infancia y adolescencia, porque resultaba demasiado doloroso recordar lo que había sido mi vida antes de perderles.

La única excepción a la regla fue Ángela, a la que sí permití seguir a mí alrededor, aunque a mi manera. Mi abuela en un principio había seguido mi juego para no agobiarme, convencida de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la antigua Quinn regresara a la superficie, pero no lo hizo. Cada día que transcurría mi nuevo "yo" echaba más tierra sobre su lápida, enterrándole más y más, hasta llegar a un punto en el que creía haberle hecho desaparecer por completo.

No fue hasta llegar a Montegris e ir conociendo a mis nuevos amigos, que el corazón de la otra Quinn, ésa a la que yo había enterrado, reanudó su pálpito. Prácticamente inaudible al principio, aún convaleciente y débil, pero fortaleciéndose día a día gracias al calor de la gente, al reto que suponían las clases y la ilusión por pertenecer al grupo. El miedo me seguía persiguiendo, pero empezaba a controlarlo. La tarde que abandoné a Rachel en la cafetería fue clave en aquella lucha: a punto estuve de tirarlo todo por tierra y regresar a Madrid. No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero al final conseguí dar la vuelta y dirigir mi coche a la finca en lugar de tomar el acceso a la autovía. Aunque en aquel momento no fuera capaz de admitirlo, creo que lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión era el temor de que Rachel estuviera en lo cierto. Ella había dejado entrever con su comentario que en el fondo pensaba que desde la muerte de mis padres sólo había cometido equivocaciones, y probablemente ella dudaba de que yo fuera a ser capaz de superar aquel reto. No podía permitir que su opinión me hiciera desconfiar sobre mi capacidad para conseguir mis propósitos.

Comenzaba a comprender el empeño de mi abuela en enviarme allí; aquel milagro no habría sido posible sin un cambio de escenario y, sobre todo, de personajes. En Madrid sólo me rodeaba el desconsuelo. En cambio, en aquel pueblo todo era nuevo, como un lienzo en blanco sobre el que se me daba la oportunidad de pintar lo que yo deseara.

Cada una de las personas que había conocido desde mi llegada tenían algo en común: no se evadían de la realidad, sino que se enfrentaban a ella. Tenían problemas y preocupaciones como cualquiera. Eran tan vulnerables como yo. La diferencia era que encaraban la vida con optimismo, sin recurrir a vías de escape transitorias que sólo les aliviarían por unas horas. Salían, se divertían, bebían y fumaban algún que otro porro, pero no perseguían experimentar sensaciones artificiales a toda costa. Se alimentaban de sus sueños, de la amistad y de aquellos bosques, que eran el mejor lugar para mutar hacia otro estado de ánimo.

Los humanos nos jactamos del progreso, de lo mucho que hemos avanzado tecnológicamente. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento en el que la naturaleza jugaba con mis cinco sentidos, no podía dejar de pensar lo equivocados que estamos al ignorarla. Inmersos en nuestras vidas urbanas, muchos olvidamos que más allá del ruido y los edificios hay lugares como aquél, donde nada ha sido alterado. ¿Hasta qué punto lo que tanto nos maravilla es en realidad una trampa mortal, de la que quizá ya no podamos salir? Si realmente estamos logrando una mejor calidad de vida, inventando cada día nuevos artilugios que nos facilitan las cosas, ¿por qué me sentía mejor que nunca aquella noche, sentado sobre la mullida hierba, mientras aguardaba a que comenzara la lluvia de estrellas?

Ni el más sofisticado y carísimo invento podría proporcionar la sensación tan singular y placentera que me invadía. Sólo la naturaleza podía provocar aquella arrebatadora quietud.

Habíamos cenado formalmente, aprovechando el calor del fuego para asar unas chuletas muy sabrosas. Ahora, que ya habíamos terminado de comer, el vino tinto y la cerveza habían dejado paso a los licores. Bebíamos entre risas, al calor del fuego y arropados por mantas.

Noah trajo una nevera portátil repleta de hielo que, en contra de mis predicciones, se había conservado intacto, así que ahora tenía en mis manos un ron con cola mejor que el de cualquier bar. Era un lujo beberse una copa mientras no se divisa ni rastro de luz eléctrica a tu alrededor.

Rachel se mostraba despreocupada y feliz entre sus amigas, en parte debido a la alegría con la que bebían la botella de tequila que se pasaban de unas a otras mientras reían a carcajada limpia. Estaban sentadas al otro lado de la hoguera, algo alejadas de nosotros, con lo que me era imposible distinguir su conversación.

Mientras la observaba, me di cuenta de que seguía siendo un enigma. No encajaba en absoluto con mi opinión general de las mujeres, acostumbrada a las niñas bien que, en su mayoría, eran insulsas y predecibles. La humildad e inteligencia de Rachel me descolocaban. No era guapa en el sentido estricto de la palabra, su inusual belleza surgía de la profundidad de esa enigmática mirada. Lo que me atraía de ella no era lo que veía a simple vista, sino todo lo que subyacía bajo aquellos grandes ojos de color chocolate.

Todo lo que no decía, cada sentimiento oculto, eran los que me mantenían en vilo, ávida por descubrir sus secretos. Pero mi curiosidad no podía ser satisfecha. Era imposible.

No podíamos ser amigas; ya lo habíamos intentado y no funcionaba. Cuando parecía que empezábamos a entendernos, alguna de las dos hacía una observación que provocaba el recelo de la otra. Tan sólo podíamos tratar de convivir en aquella casa de la forma más civilizada posible para que durante mi estancia no saltaran chispas. Sabía que mi paso por Montegris me estaba ayudando a encontrar el norte, así que permanecería allí un poco más, disfrutando de tocar en el grupo y tratando de avanzar con mis estudios. No obstante, llegado el momento regresaría a casa.

Tenía pensado aprovechar las vacaciones de Navidad para trasladar mi expediente a mi antigua universidad. Si esperaba al siguiente curso quizá terminase viéndome atrapada en aquel pueblo.

Tenía que evitar por todos los medios que eso sucediese.


	12. La llave II

**LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO DE REGALO.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Noah no cesó de hablar con Marley en toda la noche. Nosotras, a cierta distancia, disfrutábamos como niñas observando el evidente flirteo que se producía entre ellos.

Kitty, con su magnífico y discreto plan, había conseguido que mi hermano y ella no tuvieran ojos para nadie más, y celebraba su éxito bebiendo tequila como una posesa. Algo me decía que su motivo para beber más de la cuenta no se debía sólo a su triunfo como alcahueta, sino que estaba huyendo de algo. Continuaba con aquella expresión abatida en su rostro y, como no quería que yo la interrogase, seguía mostrándose esquiva conmigo. Ella vería; no iba a perseguirla como un perrito faldero. Ya éramos mayorcitas para andarnos con juegos. Sabía de sobra que yo estaba allí para lo que hiciera falta, así que cuando estuviese lista para confiar en mí sólo tenía que decírmelo.

Por la mañana desperté con un considerable dolor de cabeza, pues yo también había bebido más de lo acostumbrado. Fui la última en ir a desayunar, así que temí que no me hubieran dejado más que las migajas. El frío hizo que me frotara los brazos y mirando al cielo, oscuro y gris, observé que amenazaba lluvia.

—Ya era hora, dormilona —me saludó mi hermano—. Pensábamos que tendríamos que desmontar la tienda contigo dentro.

Era evidente que se encontraba de muy buen humor, y yo conocía el motivo. En cambio, yo me había levantado algo triste y con la sombra de mis angustias revoloteando a mí alrededor.

—No puedo creer que haya sido la última en despertarme —respondí, desperezándome—. Por favor, dime que aún queda café...

—No somos tan crueles como para dejarte sin tu droga —bromeó Finn, al tiempo que llenaba una taza de plástico con un humeante chorro oscuro que brotaba de una rudimentaria cafetera metálica.

—Gracias —dije al coger el vaso.

Bebí distraída, mientras el líquido caliente me ayudaba a entrar en calor. El día era mucho más frío y húmedo que el anterior.

— ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? —pregunté, ya que obviamente no podíamos quedarnos mucho más tiempo a la intemperie. No cabía duda de que terminaría lloviendo.

—Hemos pensado en ir a comer a un refugio que no queda lejos de aquí —me explicó Quinn, que estaba sentada a tan sólo unos palmos—. Dicen que allí estaremos más calientes y resguardados.

—Creo que sé dónde queda. Nunca he estado dentro, pero sí lo he visto — recordé.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —opinó Mike—. No creo que tarde en ponerse a llover.

Siguiendo su consejo, recogimos las tiendas y las mochilas y nos pusimos en marcha. El camino se nos hizo muy pesado, pues era estrecho y cuesta arriba. Tuvimos que sortear infinidad de obstáculos, y había tramos en los que el sendero se veía interrumpido.

Aquellos parajes no eran muy transitados en invierno y la vegetación crecía muy rápido, ocultando el camino.

Cuando por fin llegamos al refugio, estábamos exhaustos y mojados, pues en el último tramo había empezado a llover con fuerza. Se trataba de un pequeño edificio construido en piedra, con la cubierta realizada en madera. Dentro había una única habitación de generosas dimensiones, con una chimenea y una vieja mesa arrinconada en una pared. Este tipo de modestas casitas habían sido erigidas para que los viajeros que antiguamente cruzaban aquellos montes pudieran hacer un alto en su camino y descansar, cobijados de las inclemencias del tiempo. Lo primero que hicimos fue coger algunos troncos del montón que se apilaba en el porche de entrada. Encendimos la chimenea y nos agrupamos a su alrededor para entrar en calor, mientras comíamos los bocadillos que habíamos traído en nuestras mochilas. No pude terminar el mío; ese incómodo nudo en el estómago que me visitaba de vez en cuando me había quitado el apetito. Los demás no paraban de charlar y de reír, sin embargo yo no podía participar de sus bromas. Era uno de esos días en los que hubiera preferido estar sola, sin nadie a mí alrededor. Me sentía triste, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Al terminar de comer decidieron jugar una partida de mus. A mí no me apetecía unirme a ellos. Prefería estar un rato a solas en el desvencijado porche. En mi camino hacia la puerta me fijé en Marley y en mi hermano: una vez más, se habían separado del grupo y conversaban ajenos por completo a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Parecía mentira que todo estuviese saliendo tan bien. No fue necesario darles el más mínimo empujón; se habían pegado el uno al otro como dos imanes.

Mike y Tina también habían encontrado su rincón privado en el refugio. Ella se había tumbado apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Mike, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y escuchaba atentamente lo que su novia le decía, sonriendo satisfecho. Lo cierto es que cuando veía a otros protagonizar episodios románticos sentía una punzada de envidia: ¿por qué yo no podía disfrutar de ese privilegio? ¿Tan poca cosa resultaba a los demás?

Seguía lloviendo, pero con menor intensidad. Me senté en un banco de piedra bajo el techado y apoyé mi espalda en la dura fachada. El grueso plumas me protegía del frío así que, a pesar del viento que soplaba desde el oeste, me encontraba a gusto allí fuera. Por fin estaba a solas, con lo que pude soltar ese largo suspiro que llevaba reprimiendo desde que me había levantado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan abatida.

Busqué consuelo en la música de mi iPod, pero no sirvió de mucho porque la canción de James Blunt que empezó a sonar en mis cascos me trajo un doloroso recuerdo: mi madre y yo volvíamos en su coche, bañadas en lágrimas, mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar sobre el parabrisas. En la emisora de radio sonaba _Tears and Rain_ , como si nos hubieran leído la mente.

Ninguna de las dos era capaz de decir una palabra. Veníamos de dejar a nuestro perro en el veterinario. Tan sólo unos minutos atrás nos habíamos visto obligadas a despedirnos de Rufo para siempre. Debido a su edad, y al fallo que se había producido en sus riñones en los últimos meses, había sido inevitable que tuviéramos que sacrificarle. Cuando lo tendimos en aquella fría camilla de metal, con sus ojitos bondadosos mirándome fijamente, creí que me iba a desmayar de dolor.

Sabía que era lo mejor para él. Aquel pobre animal estaba sufriendo más de lo necesario y no había esperanza alguna de que se recuperara. Ya tenía dieciséis años, muchos para un perro, y posponer su muerte únicamente habría servido para que su agonía se alargara. Sin embargo, por mucho que fuera lo mejor para nuestro fiel amigo, lo abandonaba en aquella fría sala para que lo sacrificaran. Lo estaba matando. Me había criado con aquel enorme y peludo perro, siempre pegado a mis talones, fiel y cariñoso sin medida. Despedirme de él para siempre había sido horrible, insoportable.

Absorta en mis recuerdos y con la música aislándome de lo que me rodeaba, no me había percatado de la presencia de Quinn a unos metros de mí. Permanecía inmóvil, observándome sin querer entrometerse. Aparté los auriculares de mis oídos y me sequé las mejillas con las mangas de mi jersey. Se aproximó, sentándose en el banco junto a mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con dulzura.

—Sí… no es nada —respondí temblorosa, ahogada por el llanto.

Su mano alzó mi mentón con delicadeza. Me encontré con sus ojos, que me miraban llenos de preocupación.

—Si estás llorando, sea lo que sea, no será ninguna tontería.

—Después de lo que has pasado tú, esto te va a parecer absurdo —le avisé, convencida de que iba a encontrar irracional que casi tres años después la muerte de mi perro me siguiera afectando.

—No creas que porque yo perdiera a mis padres me he vuelto insensible. —Sus manos rozaron mi pelo con delicadeza—. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Aquella proximidad de nuestros cuerpos y su cariñoso gesto me asustaron.

Decidí levantarme, acercándome a uno de los agrietados pilares de madera que soportaban el tejado del porche. Ella se quedó sentada, respetando la distancia que yo había marcado.

—Ha sido un momento de nostalgia —comencé a explicarle, mirándole de nuevo—. Una canción me ha recordado un episodio triste que ocurrió hace unos años. — La imagen de Rufo en sus últimos momentos de vida volvió a mi mente y las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo.

Quinn se acercó a mí, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros. No me tocó, pero su mirada me lo dijo todo: quería consolarme. Aquellos ojos atormentados no se apartaban de mí, acariciándome con la mirada. Extendió lentamente su mano, como si fuera a tocarme. Sin embargo, ésta cambió de trayectoria en el último momento y sus dedos desaparecieron bajo un mechón de su pelo, enmarañado por el viento. Parecía temerosa de mi reacción. Seguramente pensaba que me molestaría su contacto, ya que cuando ella me había rozado la cara con sus dedos yo me había levantado dando un respingo. Se limitaba a brindarme su apoyo permaneciendo muy cerca. Tanto, que el escaso espacio entre nuestros cuerpos estaba cargado de una especie de electricidad que hacía que los músculos de mis piernas flojearan.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —susurró, escoltándome de nuevo al banco. Más tranquila, busqué un Kleenex en el bolsillo de mi anorak.

—Siento el numerito —me disculpé, sonándome la nariz.

—Yo no he visto ningún numerito. Si acaso, a una persona que sufría. Sólo te estabas desahogando, como todos necesitamos hacer de tanto en tanto.

—Ya, eso es cierto… Todos lloramos alguna vez.

—Sí, todos lo hacemos, no debes avergonzarte de ello. Quizá, si me cuentas qué es exactamente lo que te entristece tanto, consigas descargar parte del dolor.

Después de lo atenta que se había mostrado al verme llorar, lo menos que podía hacer era explicarle qué me ocurría. Necesitaba contárselo, a ver si de esa forma desaparecía el nudo de mi estómago.

—Estaba escuchando música y una canción me ha traído un recuerdo triste — comencé a explicarle con la voz más entera—. Teníamos un perro que se llamaba Rufo. Era ya muy mayor y tenía una enfermedad terminal, así que el veterinario sugirió que lo mejor era sacrificarle para que no sufriera más.

Tomé aire, contárselo a Quinn me consolaba. Al mismo tiempo, dolía, dolía mucho.

—Sé que era sólo un animal, pero le quise más que a mucha gente. Suena a locura, pero es así.

—No es una locura. En muchas ocasiones los animales son mejores que las personas. A mí mis padres nunca me dejaron tener una mascota, a pesar de que siempre me han gustado —me confesó, visiblemente compungida—. Me prohibieron tantas cosas…

Una vez más su rostro cambió de súbito, tornándose frío y tenso. Sus ojos se enfriaron mirando al infinito. La sombra de sus recuerdos aparecía de nuevo. Su mente se alejó a miles de kilómetros de allí, retrocediendo en el tiempo. Un tiempo en el que éramos unas completas desconocidas y todo lo sucedido le pertenecía sólo a ella. Yo no podía acceder a esa memoria que en aquellos instantes devoraba su alma.

—Los echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?—me aventuré a preguntar.

—Sí, más de lo que imaginas —asintió—. Ya no lloro cuando pienso en ellos, me es imposible. A veces el dolor es aún tan intenso que creo que no lo voy a poder resistir, pero no puedo derramar una sola lágrima. Me ayudaría, pero no puedo.

Su sufrimiento era tan palpable, tan real, que arrinconé el mío, surgiendo en mis entrañas un infinito sentimiento protector. Seguía tan atormentado por todo lo ocurrido que me transmitió el deseo de suavizar su pena. Deseé poder terminar con su agonía. Si con sólo anhelar algo esto se hiciese realidad, en aquel preciso instante sus padres seguirían con vida, borrando todo el dolor de los últimos tres años. Quería cogerle la mano, apretarla para que sintiera mi calor, pero me contuve. Me daba demasiado miedo tocarle. Permanecimos en silencio, sentadas una junto a la otra, casi rozándonos, contemplando la lluvia y el caprichoso baile de las ramas de los árboles.

Me di cuenta de que al preocuparme por ella había acallado mi propio dolor.

Últimamente no solía afligirme por causas ajenas; mi miedo a sentir había bloqueado esa facultad. Quinn comenzaba a abrir una puerta acorazada que había estado cerrada mucho tiempo, tanto, que sus múltiples cerrojos no cedían con facilidad. Sin embargo, ella parecía poseer la llave que yo había perdido.

—Será mejor que entremos. —Quinn habló de repente, como si hubiera vuelto de otro mundo—. Aquí fuera hace mucho frío.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al interior de refugio, donde los demás seguían jugando a las cartas totalmente ajenos al intenso episodio que nosotros habíamos vivido.

Aquellos ojos avellana desordenaban mi mente. Debía ser cauta, de lo contrario me encontraría antes o después al borde del precipicio, y no me podía permitir el lujo de sentir atracción alguna por ella. Eso sería mi ruina. Decidí que partir de ese momento debía mantenerme aún más alejada si cabe de su lado.

Y así lo hice. Me refugié en mis clases, en escribir para el periódico y trataba de pasar el menor tiempo en la finca. En lugar de irme a casa a estudiar o escribir, tras finalizar las clases me escondía en la biblioteca y dejaba pasar el tiempo hasta que llegaba la hora de cenar.

Así evitaba cualquier conversación que me pudiera atrapar de nuevo.

 **Quinn**

Sin apenas darme cuenta, me hallé inmersa en una gran actividad que no me dejaba casi tiempo libre. Entre seguir el ritmo de las clases, que cada vez era más intenso, y los ensayos con el grupo, llegaba a casa exhausta. Tan sólo tenía tiempo de cenar algo a toda prisa, para luego darme una ducha antes de sentarme en mi mesa de estudio a trabajar en el edificio que estaba diseñando para mi clase de Proyectos. Pasaba horas dibujando bocetos hasta que el sueño me vencía y caía rendida en la cama. Poco después, el agudo pitido del despertador me aguaba la fiesta, anunciando que otro día de locos daba comienzo.

Era excitante volver a estar centrada en cosas que me ilusionaran. Tanto la carrera como tocar con el grupo me hacían sentir que volvía a estar viva, que tenía una razón para seguir viviendo. Eran tan adictivos como las drogas, que había consumido en exceso en los últimos años, pero mucho más gratificantes que éstas. Por fin conseguía poner mis energías en algo que merecía la pena. No todo estaba perdido; poco a poco estaba retomando el control.

Hacía días que no me cruzaba en casa con Rachel y, para mi sorpresa, lo echaba en falta. Desde la excursión ambas parecíamos estar demasiado atareadas y apenas nos veíamos. Con un poco de suerte cruzábamos un par de frases antes de ir a dormir, pero eso era todo. Me estaba impacientando, así que debía encontrar una buena excusa para acercarme a ella porque tenía la leve impresión de que me rehuía más de lo habitual; siempre se escabullía astutamente de mi lado en los escasos momentos en los que coincidíamos. Quizá fueran imaginaciones mías, pero desde nuestra conversación en el porche del refugio se mostraba algo tensa cuando me veía, y no entendía muy bien por qué, ya que yo sólo había tratado de escucharla y ser amable con ella. Últimamente habíamos conseguido llegar a llevarnos relativamente bien, pero ahora un muro invisible parecía volver a separarnos.

Una tarde que no tenía que ir a ensayar con Cube decidí ir a las caballerizas para salir a cabalgar. El día era espléndido, a pesar de encontrarnos ya en noviembre, y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para dar un paseo con Camilo. Encontré a Rachel ensillando a Alma, lo que indicaba que también se disponía a salir a caballo. Se me ocurrió que era una buena oportunidad para no ir sola. Prefería hacerlo en compañía.

—Hola —la saludé.

Ella se giró y me saludó con la cabeza sin demasiado entusiasmo. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado? La expresión de su cara me recordó a la Rachel del principio, la que parecía detestarme con toda su alma.

—Hola, Quinn —dijo al fin si mucho énfasis.

—Veo que vas a salir con Alma —observé, con la esperanza de que su actitud fuera cambiando a medida que habláramos.

—Sí, hace mucho que no lo hago y lo necesito —respondió en un suspiro.

— ¿Un mal día?

—Más o menos… —se limitó a responder. Era evidente que se hallaba contrariada por algo.

—Yo también estoy que echo humo —resoplé—. Necesito un poco de adrenalina, las clases me tienen hasta el gorro.

—Supongo que te están apretando las tuercas —observó mientras ajustaba las riendas a su caballo—. La facultad de Arquitectura no es precisamente puro cachondeo.

—No, no lo es —coincidí, soltando una irónica carcajada—. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? Alma y tú siempre me ponen el listón muy alto, y eso me gusta.

—Quinn… No te ofendas, pero… —su semblante me indicó que iba a rechazar mi oferta—, prefiero ir sola. Necesito estar a mi aire.

Sí me ofendía, y mucho, pero no quería que se diera cuenta, así que disimulé y le quité importancia.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Hay veces que uno necesita estar solo.

—Sí, hoy es uno de esos días. No soy una buena compañía en estos momentos. Otro día, quizá...

¿Por qué volvía a comportarse así? Esta chica era imprevisible. Y en aquel momento se me antojó también muy irritante. Comenzaba a comprender que con Rachel nunca podías dar nada por sentado, era como un galimatías.

—Sí…, otro día, quizá —dije entre dientes, incapaz de ocultar mi fastidio.

Se subió de un saltó sobre la silla de su caballo y se dispuso a alejarse de las caballerizas galopando, dejándome allí plantada y sintiéndome como una completa idiota. Fui a buscar a Camilo a pesar de que salir a cabalgar ya no me parecía una idea tan atractiva. De todas formas tampoco podía dejar que su rechazo me aguara la tarde y dar una vuelta por los alrededores no me sentaría mal.

Las cosas siguieron igual en los días venideros. Rachel parecía escabullirse cada vez que coincidíamos en alguna estancia de la casa y, aunque no comprendía aquella actitud, decidí no presionarla. Me negaba a perseguirla como una obsesa para conseguir su atención. Ya tenía bastante con mantenerme al día con las clases y el grupo, así que en vista de que a ella no le interesaba mi compañía, concluí que lo mejor era dejarlo estar.

Una tarde decidí ir al café que tanto me gustaba. Debía leer un libro para mi clase de Urbanismo; tenía que terminarlo pronto o no me daría tiempo a escribir el trabajo que se entregaba en unos días. Aparqué el coche frente a la puerta y me dirigí corriendo al interior, puesto que llovía con fuerza. Los largos y soleados días en el campus se habían desvanecido, dando paso a un tiempo más frío e invernal. En los últimos días no había cesado de llover, así que el plan de sentarme en uno de los mullidos sillones de aquel acogedor local, mientras bebía un café y tomaba notas de aquel libro, no parecía tan mala idea; no había mucho más que hacer en esas tardes tan tristonas.

En cuanto me acerqué al mostrador mi apacible plan se vio alterado. Allí estaba ella, sentada en un rincón, muy concentrada en lo que escribía en el teclado de su _Mac_. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, así que yo seguí a lo mío. Pedí el café y busqué el rincón más alejado de aquella esquina, donde ella seguía absorta en la pantalla de su ordenador. A pesar de estar en el extremo opuesto del local, nada impedía que pudiera observarla. No existía obstáculo alguno que bloqueara la visión. Se trataba de un lugar muy diáfano, sin columnas o paredes que compartimentaran el espacio.

Estaba condenada a verla, quisiera o no.

Traté de centrarme en lo mío y abrí el libro por la página donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Comencé a subrayar lo que merecía ser destacado, esforzándome por olvidar que Rachel estaba sentada a unos pocos metros de allí. En los altavoces del café sonaba el último disco de Snow Patrol, lo que no me ayudaba en absoluto, pues había una canción en concreto que me recordaba demasiado a ella.

"En fin…" me dije, "tú a lo tuyo".

Llevaba leídas varias páginas cuando me percaté de que no me había enterado de nada en absoluto. Mis ojos recorrían las frases escritas, pero mi mente se entretenía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, preguntándome por qué demonios ella tenía que ser tan distante conmigo.

Cerré el libró de golpe y encendí un cigarro. Volví a observarla mientras terminaba de beber el café. Ahora ya no escribía en el ordenador, sino que revisaba unas notas en un cuaderno. La contemplé a mis anchas, mientras ella leía y jugaba distraída con un mechón de su oscura melena. Se levantó del sillón para acercarse al mostrador y regresó a su asiento poco después, con una taza en la mano. No me vio. Tomó un sorbo de la taza; encendió un cigarro; miró pensativa unos segundos por la ventana observando la lluvia; y continuó leyendo el contenido de su cuaderno.

Las canciones habían ido sonando una por una hasta llegar a la séptima del disco.

Las notas de la guitarra la sacaron de su inmersión en la lectura, y miró de nuevo por la ventana entornando sus ojos hasta cerrarlos. Su esbelto cuerpo se meció muy lento, acunado por la melodía de _Set down your glass_ , al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. De repente, pareció muy feliz.

"Así que no soy la única que ha quedado marcada por esta canción" pensé, mientras continuaba con mis ojos fijos en ella. ¿Por qué entonces era tan inaccesible? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en alejarse de mí?

Tenía que tratar de resolver aquel misterio. Si había algo de mí que le molestaba iba a tener que decírmelo. Estaba harta de especular sobre qué era lo que le hacía alejarse como si yo tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí con paso decidido hacia ella. No tardó en verme, pues justo en ese momento alzaba la cabeza y miraba distraída en aquella dirección. La sorpresa en sus ojos confirmó que no se había hecho la sueca durante aquel rato; realmente no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que yo me encontraba en el café.

— ¿Estudiando? —le pregunté al llegar a su cómodo refugio.

—Mmmm…, algo parecido —murmuró ella—. Escribiendo para el periódico.

— ¿Sobre alguna película?

—No, es sobre un libro de poesía. Y ¿tú?

—Estoy tratando de terminar de leer un libro para un trabajo, pero me está siendo imposible, alguien no deja que me concentre…

—No sé por qué dices eso. No veo que estés con nadie —comentó, observando el rincón vacío en la esquina opuesta.

—No he dicho que ese alguien estuviese sentado conmigo…

—Entonces, no veo cómo puede molestarte.

—No he dicho que me moleste —puntualicé—, sino que me distrae, lo que no es necesariamente algo desagradable.

Parecía algo incómoda con el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Si lo dices por mí, no te preocupes: me disponía a marcharme —declaró, cerrando la tapa de su portátil para luego levantarse del asiento.

— ¿En serio te ibas ya?

—Sí, tengo algo que hacer.

No la creí; una vez más volvía a escabullirse.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en esquivarme? —Fui al grano, pasaba de dar más rodeos.

—Quinn, no te esquivo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Me parece curioso que últimamente no cruces ni media palabra conmigo. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

—No has hecho nada. Ando muy liada, eso es todo. —No sabía mentir. Su nerviosismo era palpable. Y era evidente que no le apetecía lo más mínimo charlar conmigo.

—Muy bien, si no quieres decirme qué te pasa, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer—me rendí; sabía que no iba a conseguir que se quedara. A ella no le pasó desapercibida mi irritación y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

—Me tengo que ir —se disculpó, dando un paso hacia la salida—. Te veo luego en casa.

—Hasta luego —me limité a decir.

—Adiós.

Se fue del café dejándome totalmente desconcertada; ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Comenzaba a estar muy cansada de aquellos cambios de humor que le caracterizaban. A partir de ese momento, no haría ni un solo esfuerzo más por acercarme a ella. Mi objetivo estaba muy claro: tenía que olvidarme de Montegris y volver a ganarme la confianza de mi abuela. Y cuanto antes mejor, así podría regresar de nuevo a Madrid de una vez por todas.

Los amigos que había hecho desde mi llegada eran un regalo que me esforzaría en mantener. Quizá podría vivir en Madrid y conducir hasta Montegris para ensayar con el grupo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir conviviendo con una chica que, evidentemente, no estaba interesada en darme la más mínima oportunidad. No iba a rebajarme a mendigar la amistad de una persona que se empeñaba en vivir protegida tras una coraza de acero blindado.

* * *

 **EN LA TARDE LES DEJARÉ DOS O TRES CAPÍTULOS, TODO DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJEN.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	13. La llave III

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES. PERDÓN POR TARDAR EN SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **ES ALGO CORTO PERO EN UN RATO LES SUBO LOS OTROS DOS.**

 **POR EL REVIEW QUE DEJARON SOBRE QUE NO DEBO DE CONDICIONAR A LA GENTE PARA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, RESPETO TU OPINIÓN, Y SI, ESTA HISTORIA LA ESTOY ADAPTANDO PORQUE ME GUSTA, PERO SOBRE LO QUE PONGO DE LOS REVIEWS AUN ASÍ QUE NO HAYA MUCHOS, YO SUBO A VECES HASTA TRES CAPÍTULOS, ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE ES UNA NOVELA, Y SABEMOS QUE NO SON CORTAS, Y NO QUIERO LLEVARME MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PODER TERMINARLA. SI QUIERES BUSCAR LA NOVELA Y SEGUIR LEYÉNDOLA SOLO POR LO QUE DIGO DE LOS REVIEWS, LO RESPETO ESTÁS EN TU DERECHO. DE TODAS MANERAS, GRACIAS POR TUS LECTURAS Y SI SEGUIRÁS LEYENDO DE TODAS MANERAS ERES BIENVENIDO(A).**

 **Y PARA LOS DEMÁS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS TAMBIÉN.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Mi móvil vibró sobre la mesa una sola vez, anunciando que había recibido un mensaje de texto. En clase lo silenciaba para no molestar.

¿Pdms vrns cdo akbs? … s urgnt!

El mensaje era de Kitty, a quien le encantaba abreviar las frases cuando enviaba algún SMS. Tecleé una rápida respuesta:

¿En veinte minutos en el muelle del lago?

No tardé en recibir otro mensaje:

Ok, gracias!

En cuanto terminó la clase de Relaciones Internacionales, salí disparada hacia los jardines del campus. Me apetecía muchísimo disfrutar de aquel sol que parecía más propio de un día de primavera. Después de varios días de lluvia, por fin teníamos un día agradable. He de admitir que se trataba de un campus perfecto, con grandes espacios verdes entre los edificios de las diferentes facultades. En el centro de estos jardines contábamos con un precioso lago que hacía las delicias de los estudiantes cuando el tiempo permitía sentarse en la hierba o tomar algo en la pequeña cafetería acristalada, situada sobre el muelle de madera que avanzaba sobre el agua.

Llegué antes que mi amiga y me senté en una de las mesas al aire libre. La cálida temperatura de aquel día permitía disfrutar de la terraza del quiosco sin necesidad de llevar el abrigo puesto; un fino jersey bastaba.

Si Kitty quería verme con tanta urgencia es que algo grave ocurría. La conocía muy bien: sabía que estaba relacionado con su extraña actitud de las últimas semanas. Seguro que por fin me iba a contar qué era exactamente lo que la tenía tan abatida. Pedí una Coca-Cola al camarero y encendí un cigarro, recostándome en la silla. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que el calor del sol tostara mi cara. Mientras esperaba a mi amiga, puse la mente en blanco, sintiendo tan sólo un apacible bienestar. Últimamente me hallaba permanentemente alerta, tratando de huir de mis sentimientos y esquivando al sujeto que los provocaba. Cada vez que me encontraba con Quinn tenía que inventarme una excusa para salir huyendo. Su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa, y empezaba a temer que terminara dándose cuenta de por qué la evitaba constantemente.

—Gracias por venir. —La voz de Kitty me sobresaltó. No la había oído llegar.

—Hola, fea —la saludé entornando los ojos. El sol me cegaba—. ¿Has visto qué día? Es flipante.

—Sí, aquí se está de lujo —asintió, tomando asiento—. No como en mi casa…

—Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre?

Un largo suspiro precedió a su respuesta.

—Mi madre está hecha una mierda y de un humor de perros. Y si no está de mal humor, está llorando… ¡Es desesperante!

—Es por lo de tu padre, ¿no?

—Sí, todo es por su culpa —bramó ella—. Ahora se le ha ocurrido la feliz idea de pedirle el divorcio.

— ¡Si tan sólo hace unos meses que se fue! —observé desconcertada—. ¿Seguro que es eso lo que quiere?

—Sí, lo dijo muy claro. Cuando la llamó hace unas semanas le dijo que quería el divorcio porque necesita empezar una nueva vida. Ya no hay esperanza de que vuelva.

—Lo siento mucho… no debe de ser fácil para ninguna de las dos —la consolé, cogiendo su mano—. Por eso has estado tan triste últimamente, ¿verdad?

Kitty agradeció mis palabras con un amago de sonrisa.

—Sí, por eso y porque esto se está complicando cada vez más. No sólo quiere el divorcio, sino también vender nuestra casa y repartir el dinero de la venta. Dice que necesita liquidez para comenzar su nueva vida… ¡Será cabrón!

—No les puede hacer eso… —dije atónita—, ¡es su hogar!

—He crecido en esa casa y no me quiero ir.

— ¿Tu madre ya tiene abogado?

—No, y no la veo con fuerzas de buscar uno. Está en un estado de shock que no le permite pensar con claridad. Lleva varios días sin ir a trabajar y me preocupa que tenga problemas con su jefe.

—Bueno, siempre puede pedir la baja por depresión, porque es evidente que no está en el mejor de sus momentos —sugerí.

—Va a tener que hacer algo antes de que la despidan. Si no tiene la baja y sigue sin ir a trabajar, la van a echar, y con toda la razón. Lo malo es que no es capaz ni de pedir cita con el médico.

—Pues pídela tú —opiné—. Vas a tener que tirar del carro si no quieres que se hunda aún más. Yo te ayudaré en lo que haga falta, no te preocupes. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es encontrar un abogado. Tu madre tiene derecho a luchar por lo suyo, y lo mejor es que le asesore alguien que conozca bien el terreno.

Kitty comenzó a sollozar, incapaz de seguir reteniendo las lágrimas. La abracé y dejé que se desahogara.

—Rachel… ¿por qué nos está haciendo esto? —consiguió preguntar entre gemidos.

—No lo sé, Kitty. Supongo que no es consciente del daño que les causa. Se ha encaprichado con la idea de comenzar de nuevo. Muchos hombres maduros de repente sienten la necesidad de vivir una segunda juventud y dejan todo atrás, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Y, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó exasperada—. Mi madre, mi hermano y yo no somos objetos que se tiran a la basura, de los que te olvidas y ya está. En su empeño de rehacer su vida está afectando las nuestras también, ¡joder!... ¿No se da cuenta de que está poniendo nuestro mundo patas arriba?

—Supongo que no quiere afrontarlo. Estará tan centrado en conseguir lo que quiere que prefiere no teneros en cuenta, porque si lo hace, no sería capaz de dejaros atrás tan fácilmente —dije, tratando de entender el comportamiento de su padre—. Le resulta más fácil engañarse pensando que tiene derecho a ser feliz y que ustedes son el único obstáculo que se lo impide.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena analizando el comportamiento de los demás?

—La terapia me ha enseñado que todos construimos nuestras propias mentiras para justificarnos—respondí. Yo tenía ya una sólida muralla de excusas para protegerme, por eso creía conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Gracias Rachel, haces que me sienta menos perdida.

—De nada, tonta. —Le planté un beso en sus sonrojadas mejillas, el sol comenzaba a causar estragos en su pálida y pecosa piel—. Le preguntaré a mi madre si conoce a algún abogado matrimonialista. Tiene un par de amigas que han pasado por algo parecido y seguro que se puede enterar de quién las ayudó a ellas.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Kitty parecía más tranquila—. Tienes razón, tenemos que dar con un profesional que nos asesore. Aunque no sé cómo lo vamos a pagar si mi madre pierde su trabajo…

—Entonces, lo primero y más importante es que vaya al médico y le den la baja—le recordé—. Tú ocúpate de eso, y yo prometo encontrarte al mejor abogado, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con una renovada fuerza en sus ojos. Me alegré de que nuestra charla le hubiera ayudado.

—Y ahora… ¿Por qué no nos vamos de compras? —le sugerí—. Hace poco cobré un dinerillo por mis prácticas en el periódico y, tal y como te prometí, voy a comprarme algo sexy.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, incrédula ante mi propuesta—. Acabas de conseguir que se me pase el mal rollo por completo, ¡qué divertido! Hace siglos que no vamos juntas de compras. Necesito una dosis de agobio en los probadores para animarme.

Pasamos la tarde en el centro comercial y como éste no era un complejo cerrado, sino una avenida peatonal repleta de establecimientos, continuamos disfrutando del buen tiempo entre tienda y tienda. En nuestra excursión comercial encontramos varias prendas a las que no nos pudimos resistir. Kitty disfrutaba como una enana ejerciendo de consejera, feliz de ver cómo yo volvía a ilusionarme por estar atractiva y me traía montañas de ropa al probador.

Para finalizar aquella divertida tarde decidimos tomar un enorme helado antes de que oscureciera. Después, entramos en los cines para ver una comedia romántica y así poder asegurar que habíamos pasado unas horas de típico ensueño femenino.


	14. La llave IV

**Quinn**

Mi guitarra parecía flotar entre mis manos. Tenía la impresión de que me hallaba muy lejos del suelo, pues no sentía mis pies sobre el escenario. El acelerado ritmo de aquella canción me obligaba a moverme con extrema rapidez. Mis manos volaban sobre los trastes… arriba y abajo. Las notas cambiaban a la velocidad de la luz, sin darme casi tiempo a respirar. Finn me seguía de cerca, acompañándome con su guitarra en aquel largo preámbulo en el que todavía no cantaba. Era un parte básicamente instrumental. El sonido del bajo de Mike enseguida entró en juego, marcando el ritmo con un nuevo matiz más grave y acompasado que nuestras agudas y rápidas guitarras eléctricas.

Unos segundos después la batería hizo su aparición y el clamor del público fue ensordecedor: aquella pieza era de sobra conocida por todos. Tal y como a mí me había parecido la primera vez que la escuché, era sencillamente sublime. Su vertiginoso ritmo, el crescendo de sus acordes, la forma en la que los instrumentos iban despertándose para unirse a la solitaria guitarra con la que había comenzado, creaban una sensación de suspense que terminaba explotando cuando todos los instrumentos se juntaban y Finn finalmente comenzaba a cantar.

Mi pie derecho golpeaba el suelo, ayudándome a sentir cada nota, cada cambio, y mis ojos cerrados me permitían disfrutar del eco de la música que, como una droga, trepaba por mis venas llevando mis niveles de adrenalina al límite. Aquel éxtasis era mejor que nada en el mundo, sólo comparable a la sonrisa que me dedicó Rachel desde la primera fila cuando abrí los ojos y la vi botando junto a Kitty; como dos posesas, disfrutaban de la canción tanto como nosotros. El estribillo se repetía una vez más y vi cómo Rachel movía sus labios, pronunciando cada una de las palabras con un frenesí enloquecedor. Imaginé que estaría cantando a todo pulmón, sin avergonzarse de su preciosa voz, pues ésta se diluía entre la música que sonaba a todo volumen en los potentes altavoces, con lo que nadie podía distinguirla entre el gentío. No pude evitar detener mi mirada sobre ella. Su rostro estaba iluminado por una expresión de completo gozo; se me pareció más bonita que nunca. En contra de lo habitual, no apartó la mirada. Me observaba desafiante, incluso coqueta, sonriéndome de una forma que hizo que continuara tocando mi guitarra absorto, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo, preso de un completo delirio. La música parecía haber calmado a la fiera; se mostraba muy distinta a la chica inaccesible de las últimas semanas. Ahora me observaba alegre y me regalaba con sus ojos toda su calidez.

Por enésima vez, me pregunté cómo podía ser tan voluble.

Los últimos acordes de aquella canción me hicieron volver a la tierra. Miré en el folio que tenía a mis pies cuál era el siguiente tema que habíamos decidido interpretar. Pisé el pedal del _delay_ : necesitaba jugar con ciertos efectos acústicos para así conseguir que el sonido de mi guitarra se adaptara mejor a la suave y surrealista cadencia de aquella melodía. Era un tema algo futurista, y Finn lo interpretaba con tanto acierto que parecía un vagabundo del espacio. Mi ritmo cardíaco se ralentizó, apaciguándome, disfrutando de las lentas transiciones en las notas, más regulares y pausadas. La púa en mis dedos pulsaba las cuerdas de abajo arriba, arrancándoles un sosegado sonido y envolviendo al público en un apacible trance.

Volví a mirarla. Se balanceaba suavemente, sin levantar los pies del suelo, mecida por nuestros instrumentos. Su larga y oscura melena caía como una cascada sobre ese escote que por primera vez lucía sin tapujos. Nunca la había visto llevar una camiseta tan ceñida y sensual. Los huesos de sus clavículas se dibujaban desde la base de su garganta y recorrían su fina piel en direcciones opuestas hasta llegar a sus delgados hombros. Rachel aquella noche me quitaba la respiración… Llevaba unos grandes aros plateados que colgaban de los lóbulos de sus orejas, meciéndose al ritmo que marcaba su cuello. No la había visto nunca llevar pendientes o cualquier otro adorno, y le favorecían muchísimo. Pero seguía siendo ella, natural y auténtica, enigmática y sensual. Aquel sutil cambio de look acentuaba su belleza, pero sin dejar de ser ella misma.

Me obligué a dejar de mirarla. No podía permitir que su caprichoso cambio de actitud y su encantador aspecto me distrajesen. Temía terminar metiendo la pata con alguna nota o tropezando con los cables que me rodeaban. Si eso sucedía, los demás miembros de Cube simplemente me matarían. Era mi primer concierto con ellos, y no la quería cagar. Necesitaba que me dejaran seguir tocando tanto como un indigente necesita un techo para refugiarse.

Me concentré en las dos últimas canciones sin mirar hacia el público, clavando mis ojos en el suelo, sólo atenta a la música y a mis compañeros.

Cuando el concierto terminó me sentía agotada y sudorosa. Sin embargo, estaba más satisfecha que un niño con un juguete nuevo. Había disfrutado tanto que podría haber continuado tocando toda la noche.

—Chica, ¡has estado genial! —me felicitó Finn mientras recogíamos el lío del escenario.

—Gracias, pero ha sido cosa de todos.

—No te quites méritos, Quinn. Eres una guitarrista cojonuda —añadió Blaine, el batería.

—Gracias, de verdad. ¡Ha sido increíble! —dije exultante—. ¡Me muero por repetir!

—No creo que tardemos en volver a tocar. Hay un festival de grupos independientes en un pueblo vecino en unas semanas, y Mike ha estado hablando con los que lo organizan para ver si podemos meternos —me explicó Finn.

—Eso estaría de puta madre —dije.

—Sí, si entramos va a ser la bomba. Nunca hemos estado en un festival y sería fantástico formar parte de uno — me explicó Blaine—. A ver si hay suerte…

—Esperemos que sí —suplicó Finn—. Pero ahora nos hemos ganado una copa, ¿no?

Los demás asentimos. Necesitábamos beber algo después de tanto ajetreo en el escenario: estábamos secos. Terminamos de recoger y nos dirigimos a la barra. Aquel local era bastante más grande que el Siroco, y estaba más cerca de ser una discoteca que un bar de copas.

Media universidad debía de estar allí aquella noche, a juzgar por lo lleno que se encontraba. El Midnight no estaba lejos del campus, con lo que se trataba de un sitio muy accesible para los que vivían en las residencias. La pista ya se encontraba repleta de gente bailando al ritmo de la música dance, y las luces de colores cambiaban rápidamente siguiendo el ritmo, lanzando cegadores destellos. Busqué a Rachel con la mirada, pero no la encontré, y tampoco a ninguna de sus amigas. Habrían ido al baño todas en grupo, como siempre hacen las chicas.

Disfruté de la copa mientras charlábamos junto a la barra, pasando de meternos en el amasijo de cuerpos que se agolpaban en la pista y sus alrededores. Ya habíamos sudado suficiente por aquella noche. Algunos se nos acercaban para darnos la enhorabuena, y Finn atendió a más de una fan que se le acercaba babeando. Era muy cómico ver cómo les seguía el juego, encantado de ser el centro de atención.

Un tipo grandullón y algo macarra se me acercó, parándose a mi lado. No le presté atención hasta que me di cuenta de que me enseñaba con disimulo algo que tenía en su mano. Reconocí el familiar y diminuto envoltorio al instante: aquel gilipollas me ofrecía cocaína.

Rechacé la oferta con un rotundo movimiento de mi cabeza. El tipo insistió, convencido de que terminaría aceptando. Éste era uno de esos camellos que creía que por ser músico me metía seguro. Pero eso no era así; yo ya no quería saber nada de esa mierda, y no era la única.

Ninguno de mis compañeros de Cube estaban en ese rollo. Ellos también habían coqueteado con las drogas, pero llevaban tiempo limpios y no tenían ninguna intención de volver a caer.

—Si pillas para todos te hago precio —susurró el tipo en mi oído.

—No, no me interesa —respondí cortante.

— ¿Qué pasa, ya vienen servidos de casa? —insinuó aquel pesado.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Vale chica, yo sólo te quería ofrecer algo de primera. —Se encogió de hombros

—. Ya veo que pasas. Así que nada, me voy.

Se alejó por donde había venido y me quedé allí malhumorada. Aunque tenía el firme propósito de no volverla a probar, había sentido como mis pupilas se dilataban al ver la papelina en sus manos. Por un microsegundo estuve tentada de pillar un poco. Después del subidón de aquella noche tenía que ser acojonante darse un viaje. Ese pensamiento era peligroso; muy peligroso.

Pedí otra copa, la necesitaba.

Mi vida ahora comenzaba a tener sentido. Estaba logrando retomar mis estudios con mayor facilidad de la que habría cabido esperar después de tantos años haciendo la imbécil.

Además, había ido a dar con un grupo de gente que merecía mucho la pena, con gustos afines a los míos y con metas reales en la vida. Vivía con una familia que me dejaba toda la libertad del mundo y al mismo tiempo me arropaba. Y mi abuela… No, no le podía fallar, ¿cómo iba ahora a joder todo eso con la coca? El solo hecho de que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza me enfurecía. No podía caer en aquella basura nunca más. Debía grabármelo a fuego en el cerebro.

Cuando tuve la segunda copa de la noche en mis manos, encendí un cigarro, y volví a mirar a mí alrededor para ver si divisaba a Rachel. Tenía que hablar con ella. Me tenía que explicar aquel juego de miradas que me había dedicado mientras yo estaba en el escenario.

No iba a permitir que me tomase el pelo, siendo una borde durante días para contemplarme con tanta dulzura después. Tenía la firme intención de cortar aquel sinsentido de cuajo. Iba a ser testigo de mi lado más oscuro y se le iban a quitar las ganas de seguir confundiéndome. No iba a permitir que me aguase el poco tiempo que me quedaba allí, así que le iba a dejar muy claro que la quería muy lejos de mi vista. Decidí dar una vuelta por la discoteca para ver si la encontraba.

Fui sorteando grupos de gente, mientras la buscaba, tarea algo difícil pues cada vez había más personas a mí alrededor. Según me iba aproximando a la pista me tuve que ir abriendo paso a codazos, porque si no era imposible avanzar entre aquella multitud. Ni rastro de las chicas…

¿Dónde se habrían metido? Daría una vuelta completa y, si no tenía éxito, le preguntaría a Mike.

Tina estaba con ellas, y él debía saber dónde estaba su novia.

Estaba a punto de retroceder y regresar a la barra junto a mis amigos cuando reconocí al tipo de antes de espaldas a mí, ligeramente encorvado, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared que tenía ante sí. De repente, a unos metros de donde él se encontraba, divisé a Kitty bailando desaforada en compañía de Marley.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba Rachel?

En el mismo instante que me hacía esa pregunta, el tipo cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacia la derecha y distinguí una mata de pelo entre su torso y la pared.

"Un momento" pensé. Ese aro plateado era igual a aquellos pendientes que había admirado desde el escenario… En cuanto vi la sexy camiseta supe que era ella.

"¡Será cabrón!" murmuré para mis adentros. Aquel tipo me estaba tocando mucho las narices en una sola noche. Avancé hasta allí, dejando la copa en una mesa que apareció en mi camino. Necesitaba tener ambas manos libres por si acaso.

Me planté junto a ellos y, al ver la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Rachel, no dudé en meterme en medio.

—Te he dicho que me dejes en paz… —la escuché decir angustiada.

Aparté de un empujón a aquel cretino que se agazapaba sobre ella como un depredador. Al pillarle por sorpresa, él dio un traspié y a punto estuvo de caerse.

—Oye, niñata —gritó furibundo—. ¿Quién coño te ha mandado meterte donde no te llaman?

— ¿Donde no me llaman?... —respondí totalmente fuera de mí—. Mira pedazo de buitre… —Las ganas de darle una paliza me quemaban los puños, que apretaba con fuerza, notando los nudillos de mis manos en tensión. Aquel camello de mierda estaba sacando a la luz lo peor de mí.

Miré a Rachel, quien me contemplaba aliviada, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía preocupada por que empezara una pelea con aquel tío con pinta de matón de carretera.

—Estabas encima de mi novia —declaré, agarrando a Rachel por la cintura para marcar el terreno y que aquel cerdo se pirara. Si le hacía creer que era mi chica, él no discutiría.

Levantó las manos, rindiéndose ante la evidencia.

—Lo siento. No sabía que tenía novia —se excusó—. Dile que más le valdría ir más tapada si no quieres que los demás nos la queramos cepillar.

La furia que me provocó semejante comentario se concentró en mi puño derecho, que salió disparado a su mandíbula. Noté un "crac" en mi mano y, acto seguido, el tipo estaba en el suelo. Había llegado el momento de sacarla de allí, antes de que la cosa se pusiera aún peor. La cogí de la mano y noté cómo temblaba.

—Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo —le ordené, tirando de ella sin detenerme.

Había que dejar aquel antro lo antes posible.

Me seguía sin soltar mi mano, con la cara desencajada y ausente. Avanzábamos entre los cuerpos pegajosos de la gente que bailaba sin parar, haciéndome muy difícil no perderla en el camino. En cuanto se abrió un hueco más despejado por la derecha, tomé esa dirección, acelerando el paso hasta que llegamos a la salida. Una vez fuera, me detuve y la miré.

Tiritaba de frío. Me quité la sudadera y se la puse por los hombros. Ya no importaba lo que había pensado decirle, ya no quería alejarla de mí; tan sólo deseaba protegerla.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…, sí, estoy bien —respondió aturdida—. Quinn…, por favor…, sácame de aquí. Necesito alejarme de este tugurio.

Parecía asfixiada y a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo, tranquila.

Volví a tirar de su mano, caminando en dirección al aparcamiento. Mi coche estaba unos metros más adelante. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, lo abrí con el mando a distancia. Ayudé a Rachel a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante y cerré su puerta. Corrí a la del conductor para saltar rápidamente al volante y arrancar el vehículo. Puse la calefacción al máximo para que ella entrara en calor y salí de allí lo más deprisa posible. Temía que alguien hubiera llamado a la policía al ver el fuerte golpe que le había dado a aquel imbécil, dejándole atontado en el suelo.


	15. La llave V

**BUENAS TARDES, PERDÓN POR NO HABER SUBIDO AYER ESTE CAPÍTULO. ES QUE SE ESTÁ ALGO LARGO.**

 **AlFabraiz: GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW EN CADA UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS. TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA LA MANERA EN LA QUE PIENSA QUINN, DE ALGUNA MANERA ME IDENTIFICO CON ELLA.**

 **geiss: GRACIAS POR LEER Y QUE BUENO QUE TE ATRAPE, LA VERDAD ES QUE LLEGA A INTRIGARTE CUANDO NO SABES QUE MÁS VA A PASAR.**

 **Zadaleghiel: NO TE PREOCUPES, SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE TRABAJAR EN ESO, YO EN ENERO YA ME METERÉ DE LLENO EN MI TESIS. Y CLARO IGUAL POR MI ESTARÍA BIEN SUBIR HASTA 4 CAPÍTULOS PERO HAY VECES EN LOS QUE NO SE TIENE EL TIEMPO POR LA UNIVERSIDAD, PERO PROMETO TRATAR DE SUBIR HASTA 3 Y SÍ PUEDO 4. GRACIAS POR LEER Y ME AGRADA QUE TE ESTÉ GUSTANDO. GRACIAS POR TOMARTE TU TIEMPO Y LEER.**

 **A LOS DEMÁS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS OPINIONES RESPECTO A ESTA HISTORIA, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU TIEMPO, RESPETO LAS OPINIONES DE TODOS Y LOS INVITO A QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

 **SÉ QUE LES AGRADARÁ. YA ESTÁ TOMANDO RUMBO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LECTURAS.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Quinn conducía a una velocidad de vértigo, aún más deprisa que de costumbre.

Su semblante, serio y furioso, me tenía perpleja. Se había enfadado de tal forma al ver a aquel hombre acosándome que irradiaba una inmensa rabia que jamás había mostrado hasta ahora. Me daba igual que el coche avanzara como si se tratase de una carrera: el alivio por haber salido de allí impedía que me atemorizara la velocidad. Me habría tirado de un puente si hubiese sido necesario para zafarme de aquel baboso que me había traído tantos malos recuerdos.

Aquel tipejo se había abalanzado sobre mí nada más verme, empeñado en conseguir que me enrollara con él. Había paseado su asqueroso dedo por mi escote, haciéndome sentir una repulsión indescriptible. Si no era capaz de liarme con nadie por voluntad propia, no podía ni imaginar cómo me habría sentido en manos de ese asqueroso si Quinn no hubiese aparecido en escena.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Más tranquila? —me preguntó, tratando de sonar calmada.

Aunque era evidente que la furia le consumía.

—Sí, gracias… —murmuré—. Gracias por todo: por quitármelo de encima, por pegarle y por sacarme de allí.

—No me las des, ha sido un placer darle su merecido —masculló entre dientes—. ¿Tienes frío?

—No, ahora no, ya estoy mejor —contesté, arropada por su enorme sudadera, que en mí parecía gigantesca—. Quinn…

—Dime.

— ¿Conocías a ese tipo? —pregunté. Me daba la impresión de que así era.

—No, no realmente. Unos minutos antes de verle acechándote me ha estado dando el coñazo.

Seguía contrariada. Sus ojos, muy fijos en la carretera, parecían casi negros, con sus pupilas dilatadas y oscuras. El verde al que me tenían acostumbrada apenas se distinguía.

Aquella aparente irritación parecía habérselo tragado. Conducía con una sola mano, agarrando el volante de cuero con fuerza mientras miraba fijamente a la oscura carretera. Se hizo el silencio otra vez. Tan sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del potente motor.

—Siento que te hayas visto envuelta en una situación tan desagradable —se disculpó—. No era mi intención pegarle, pero es que cuando ha dicho ese comentario tan machista he perdido la razón. La verdad, hay veces que los hombres son unos cerdos…

—No es tu culpa, ha sido mía por vestirme así.

—Rachel, por favor, no digas tonterías —me regañó—. No vas vestida de ninguna forma extravagante. Y, aunque así fuera, eso no da derecho a nadie a tratar a una mujer como una puta.

—Lo cierto es que un poco provocativa sí que voy …

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó incrédula—. ¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan estúpida? Me parece que estás un poco confundida con qué es demasiado provocador para un hombre — añadió en un tono maternal, mostrándose algo más relajada.

No era raro que yo pensara de esa forma teniendo en cuenta que llevaba meses tapándome como una monja. Aquella era la primera noche que me arreglaba un poco más y ¡zas!: sin comerlo ni beberlo se me tiraba un plasta encima.

—Y tú, ¿estás mejor? — le pregunté—. Estabas muy alterada hace un momento. No es necesario que te lo tomes tan a pecho. Al fin y al cabo ha sido problema mío.

—No estoy así sólo porque te haya tirado los trastos ese indeseable…

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Es algo un poco embarazoso, no sé si debería contártelo.

—Oye, soy inocente, pero no boba. Ese hombre es uno de los camellos del pueblo. Lo sé porque Finn solía pillarle coca —le informé—. Gracias a Dios ya no lo hace. Hacía mucho que no veía a ese tiparraco por Montegris.

—Veo que estás más enterada que yo de a quién hay que evitar —dijo, esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

—Llevo aquí toda mi vida y, aunque no soy muy juerguista, sé muy bien qué es lo que se cuece a mí alrededor.

—Ya lo veo, ya. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

— ¿No me vas a decir qué te ha pasado con ese tipo? —insistí.

— ¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te ha molestado que te quisiera vender droga?

El semblante de Quinn se tornó muy serio de nuevo. Había metido la pata al ser tan directa. Continuó conduciendo, callada, y yo me hundí en el asiento arrepentida de haber sido tan bocazas. Siempre terminaba diciendo algo que le molestaba y la tensión volvía a surgir.

—Rachel… —comenzó a decir, interrumpiendo por fin aquel incómodo silencio—, no creo que después de ignorarme durante tanto tiempo tengas derecho a interrogarme.

—Lo siento. No quería presionarte, sólo quería que te liberases de tu ansiedad — me disculpé.

—Gracias, pero no necesito que ahora te intereses por mí —masculló entre dientes—. Además, no creo que puedas llegar a entender por todo lo que he pasado. Afortunadamente, tú nunca te has enfrentado a algo así.

—Estás muy equivocada…, yo también tengo mis propios demonios.

— ¿Tú? —inquirió incrédula.

—Sí, yo.

— ¿Y cuáles son los demonios de una chica con tanta suerte?

Parecía dudar realmente de que alguien como yo pudiera tener problemas. Ella sólo conocía toda la belleza que me rodeaba: el calor de mi familia, la bondad de mis amigos y la majestuosidad de los parajes donde se ubicaba nuestra preciosa casa. Una vida envidiable a ojos de cualquiera. No podía ni imaginarse los fantasmas y tormentos que vivían en mi interior; me había esforzado al máximo para que no los adivinara.

—Mis demonios son intangibles y escurridizos. Es muy difícil luchar contra ellos—respondí enigmática.

—También es muy difícil llegar hasta ti —observó—. No creo que encerrándote siempre en tu guarida vayas a conseguir derrotarlos.

— ¿Acaso crees que por el simple hecho de confiarte mis secretos vas a conseguir que desparezcan?

—No lo sé, pero si no lo intentas nunca lo sabremos.

—Muy bien: ¿conoces el remedio para recuperar las ganas de vivir?

Se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba que fuera a confiarle algo tan oscuro. Ya no parecía enfadada, sino sinceramente preocupada por mí.

— ¿Cómo una chica tan joven puede perder las ganas de vivir? —preguntó atónita.

—No lo sé exactamente. Ése es el problema. Hay veces que, sin ninguna razón aparente, me derrumbo sin más.

—Desde que te conozco no he dejado de admirarte. No te he visto nunca perder el norte, siempre tan valiente y decidida.

—Eso es lo que aparento, pero no es la realidad —me sinceré—. Últimamente he mejorado, parece que voy encontrando el rumbo, pero nunca sé si estoy a salvo del todo.

Me miró, intrigada por mis palabras, pero no preguntó nada más. Pareció conformarse con mi respuesta que, aunque breve, había sido absolutamente sincera. Yo misma me sorprendí ante mi franqueza. La llave había dado otra vuelta a la cerradura, y parecía que la puerta iba cediendo. Chirriaba, puesto que llevaba demasiado tiempo atrancada, pero luchaba por abrirse.

Llegamos a casa y aparcó su coche junto al mío. Yo no había conducido aquella noche pues había ido al concierto con Kitty. De repente recordé que, en medio de la conmoción, me había largado del Midnight sin despedirme de mis amigas; debían de estar preocupadas.

— ¿Me puedes prestar tu móvil? —le pregunté al comprobar que el mío se había quedado sin batería.

—Por supuesto, toma.

Me tendió su teléfono.

—Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Kitty. Nos hemos ido tan rápido que ni siquiera les he dicho nada a ninguna. Deben de estar preocupadas.

—Envía los mensajes que quieras. Es todo tuyo.

Sin salir del coche, tecleé rápidamente un SMS avisando a mi amiga de que me había ido con Quinn.

Una vez fuera, caminamos lentamente hacia la casa. Ambas parecíamos retrasar la llegada a la puerta principal, dando pasos lentos y pensativos. No hacía demasiado frío y la luz de la luna volvía a iluminar la noche, tal y como lo hizo la velada en la que le oí tocar en la terraza del segundo piso. Esa noche, al verle sobre el escenario entregada por completo a la música, me había quedado maravillada. Era el complemento perfecto para el grupo. Su guitarra sonaba de miedo y se le veía muy compenetrada con el resto de instrumentos. Casi me dio un infarto cuando ella, sin dejar de tocar, me había mirado fijamente al mismo tiempo que sus dedos volaban por las cuerdas. Entre los mechones de su pelo, alborotado por el incesante movimiento, sus ojos avellana habían buscado los míos, provocando auténticos escalofríos en mi menudo cuerpo.

No quería que aquella noche se acabase aún. Lo último que me apetecía era meterme en la cama y rememorar el asco que me había producido la insistencia de aquel corpulento chico que se había otorgado la licencia de tocar mi piel. Sólo con recordar la escena volvía a sentir nauseas. De repente se me ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Te apetece probar algo nuevo? —le pregunté. La expresión de desconcierto en su cara me indicó que creía que me refería a alguna clase de narcótico—. No es nada perjudicial para la salud, te lo juro. Ni tiene efectos secundarios.

— ¿De qué se trata entonces?

—Agarremos los abrigos y verás.

Abrí la puerta y entramos en el vestíbulo. El amplio armario ropero se encontraba allí mismo. Nos hicimos cada uno con un anorak y le indiqué que me siguiera.

Volvimos al jardín, y eché a andar hacia las caballerizas. Ella me seguía intrigada, pero sin oponer resistencia. Fui directa a la cuadra de Alma, que se mostró encantado de verme a esas horas de la madrugada.

—Rachel… ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó Quinn desconcertada.

—Hace días te prometí que cabalgaríamos juntas. Nos vamos de paseo, así que ensilla a Camilo. ¡Date prisa!

—Es de noche —dudó—. Los caballos se pueden desorientar…

— ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una gallina y hacerme caso? —le regañé—. Fíate de mí.

Se cuadró como un militar para luego alejarse con una carcajada hacia el box de Camilo. No tenía motivos para inquietarse: la luna iluminaría el bosque lo suficiente para no perdernos y nos permitiría ver los obstáculos que se nos presentaran. Además, aquellos caballos conocían el terreno mejor que nadie y no se despistaban con facilidad. Yo había salido a cabalgar de noche en muchas ocasiones y era algo increíble. Fue una de esas veces cuando descubrí lo que yo llamaba el Monte de la Luna. Una noche, bajo el influjo de aquel blanquecino satélite, el raudo galope de Alma me condujo hasta aquel claro en lo alto de una escarpada colina. Así fue como descubrí una de las mejores vistas de la sierra. Quería mostrárselo a Quinn.

Era mi rincón privado y esa noche era perfecta para compartirlo con ella. Además, para mi sorpresa, no me apetecía seguir luchando por guardar las distancias.

— ¿Estás lista? —le pregunté cuando tuve todo preparado.

—Sí —asintió expectante.

Subimos a nuestras monturas y salimos de las caballerizas. Trotando en paralelo, nos dirigimos hacia el bosque a través del prado.

—Confía en tu caballo —le indiqué—. Sabe lo que hace. Si la oscuridad del bosque no te deja ver lo que hay delante de ti, no te asustes. Deja que él decida el camino, sabrá por dónde llevarte. Además yo iré delante. Camilo seguirá los pasos de Alma.

Comenzando a galopar, me situé delante de ella. No tardamos en alcanzar un intenso ritmo y el gélido viento helaba mi rostro. No me molestaba, muy al contrario, despertaba cada poro de mi piel. Una vez en la penumbra del bosque, la humedad del suelo se hizo notar, fresca y aromática. Las fuertes y ágiles patas de Alma se perdían entre los helechos, para volver a surgir una y otra vez, tan rápido que parecíamos volar sobre aquel manto oscuro. Quinn me seguía de cerca. Podía escuchar el sonido de los cascos tras de mí y la fuerte respiración de ambos caballos. Quinn se había convertido en una experimentada jinete en muy poco tiempo, por eso me había aventurado a llevarle conmigo. Sabía que estaba sobradamente capacitada para aquella escapada nocturna.

Nos adentrábamos en el corazón de aquella arboleda, que se espesaba cada vez más, impidiendo que la luz de la luna se adentrara entre sus tupidas ramas. La oscuridad entonces fue total. Apenas distinguíamos lo que teníamos ante nosotras, pues se trataba tan sólo de manchas oscuras y borrosas. Fueron los caballos los que nos guiaron a partir de entonces. Sentía los poderosos músculos de Alma bajo la silla, contrayéndose una y otra vez. Me incliné, apoyando mi cabeza junto a su espesa crin. El suave pelo negro me acariciaba las mejillas.

Cerré los ojos y le dejé tomar el control; sólo quería disfrutar de la velocidad y de la mezcla de olores que me rodeaban: a pinos y a tierra, al aroma de la naturaleza.

La luz de la luna volvió a iluminar nuestro camino al ir abandonando la espesura del bosque, resurgiendo redonda y mágica en nuestro galope a campo abierto. Cruzamos veloces el río, salpicándonos con el agua helada. No llevábamos las botas, así que nuestros vaqueros se mojaron. Pero daba igual, sólo importaba seguir avanzando colina arriba, en dirección a aquel magnífico claro que tanto me gustaba.

Alma sudaba debido al esfuerzo de galopar por aquel empinado camino, pero no redujo su velocidad, volando sobre el terreno. Camilo, más viejo y tranquilote, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Nos seguía de cerca y parecía darlo todo para no alejarse de nosotros, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su joven compañera. Por fin el terreno se aplanó, dejando paso a un suave manto de hierba. En aquel último tramo del recorrido la luna nos iluminaba por completo. Ya no había árboles ni arbustos que la impidieran lucir con toda su intensidad. Se trataba de una explanada abierta que se dirigía hacia el montículo de rocas donde tantas horas había pasado observando las lejanas luces de Madrid.

Llegados a ese punto, los caballos corrían tan veloces que el aire revolvía mi pelo en un auténtico remolino de mechones que me hacía cosquillas. Detrás de mí, un grito de júbilo rompió el sepulcral silencio de aquellos parajes: era la voz de Quinn, que se hallaba absolutamente maravillada.

Finalmente nos detuvimos. Habíamos llegado al espectacular paraje que quería mostrarle. El sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba. Quinn observaba absorta las recortadas siluetas de las nuevas torres de la ciudad, perfectamente visibles desde allí, a más de sesenta kilómetros de Madrid. Los puntitos de luz que se adivinaban correspondían a las miles de ventanas que tenían aquellos altos rascacielos, que de noche lucían como las blancas bombillas de un árbol de navidad.

—Allí la tienes —le mostré, señalando con mi mano hacia el horizonte—. En realidad, no está tan lejos…

Sus ojos, que de nuevo eran transparentes, me miraron con agradecimiento.

— ¡Ha sido increíble! —consiguió decir, aún dominada por la excitación de la galopada nocturna—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —dije riendo satisfecha ante su cara de éxtasis—. Quería demostrarte que no sólo se puede ir directo al cielo desde Madrid.

—Rachel, desde aquí no se va al cielo… Esto es el cielo —afirmó vehemente.

Una expresión de total incredulidad asomaba a sus ojos.

—Ya sabes entonces dónde venir cuando algún camello te tiente con su mierda.

—No lo dudaré ni un segundo.

—Vengo aquí a menudo. Me ayuda a pensar — le expliqué—. Lo he bautizado como el Monte de la Luna, y se ha convertido en mi paraíso privado. Eres la primera a quien se lo enseño.

Mi afirmación hizo que girara su rostro y me mirara conmocionada.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, entornando sus increíbles ojos avellana.

—Porque quiero que tengas un lugar donde refugiarte cuando lo necesites. Es la mejor forma que tengo de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho esta noche por mí.

Aquella sonrisa encantadora, a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarme, asomó a su cara.

—Gracias por ofrecerme tu secreto. Ten por seguro que volveré por aquí cuando necesite un poco de calma. Esto es impresionante —declaró mirando a su alrededor.

Desmontamos de los caballos y los dejamos pastar a sus anchas, sentándonos sobre las grandes rocas que sobresalían de entre la hierba. Sin duda, aquel momento merecía un cigarro. Saqué mi cajetilla del bolsillo del anorak, ofreciéndole uno a ella.

—No debería seguir con este vicio —comentó, aceptando mi ofrecimiento—.Supongo que algún día lo dejaré.

—Yo también debería hacerlo, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Antes debes olvidarte por completo de otras sustancias más peligrosas —le recordé—. Así que ahora disfruta del tabaco, no es momento de dejarlo todavía.

—Tienes razón, por ahora ya tengo bastante con lo que lidiar.

Había sido muy buena idea arrastrarle conmigo allí. Ambas teníamos malos recuerdos a los que enfrentarnos aquella noche. El episodio en la discoteca había desenterrado mi aversión al contacto físico. La mirada lasciva con la que aquel asqueroso me devoraba, sus palabras pegajosas y el roce de su manaza en mi escote me habían provocado una repugnancia insoportable. Mis amigas, que bailaban desatadas a cierta distancia, no se habían percatado del acoso al que me había visto sometida. En el momento exacto en el que mi salvadora hizo acto de presencia, aquel tipo se abalanzaba sobre mí para tratar de besarme. No quería ni imaginar las consecuencias si Quinn no me hubiera liberado de aquel enorme chico… Habría sido muy difícil oponer resistencia puesto que era el doble de grande que yo.

Me había empeñado inútilmente en huir de Quinn. Ahora que me encontraba allí a su lado, me daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al intentar alejarme de alguien que se preocupaba tanto por mí, tal y como había demostrado esa noche.

—Siento haber estado algo ausente últimamente —me disculpé.

—Lo cierto es que me has ignorado por completo…

—Lo siento. Supongo que soy algo difícil —admití, tragándome mi orgullo—.Cuando necesito estar sola me encierro en mí misma y me vuelvo algo arisca.

—Sí, ya me he percatado de tus cambios de humor —apuntó con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Eres algo volátil, así que voy a intentar no tomármelo como algo personal a partir de ahora.

No le saqué de su error. ¡Por supuesto que debía tomárselo como algo personal!

Mi actitud distante había tenido un único motivo: alejarme del peligro que suponía pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con ella. Quinn no era consciente del efecto que producía en mí, y tampoco sabía lo mucho que me atemorizaba que así fuera. Lo cierto era que comenzaba a comprender que aunque pasara siglos sin verle ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que ella me hacía sentir no iba a esfumarse por mucho que tratara de esquivarle.

—Quinn, no sé qué habría hecho si no me salvas de ese cretino —le agradecí de nuevo—. No podría haber vuelto a enfrentarme a algo así.

Me miró alarmada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que acaso en el pasado?... —No se atrevió a decir la palabra.

—No, tranquila. Nunca me han violado, gracias a Dios —respondí—. Al menos no de esa forma.

—Si no te molesta, ¿puedo saber qué te ocurrió? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, no me molesta. Sin embargo, me cuesta mucho hablar de ello. Prefiero no tocar ese tema ahora mismo. Sólo puedo decirte que me topé con una cretina que me hizo sentir como una montaña de basura.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir, sin tratar de indagar nada más, y yo agradecí que no insistiera.

Aparté el recuerdo de la noche en que perdí mi virginidad cambiando repentinamente de tema.

—Has estado muy bien sobre el escenario —observé—. Cube ha sonado mejor que nunca.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí. Aunque Sam era muy bueno, en mi opinión el grupo ha salido ganando con el cambio. Tu forma de tocar la guitarra es más apasionada, cómo describirlo… —me detuve, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas—, interpretas su música con más garra.

—Es que Mike y Finn son unos excelentes compositores.

—Sí, lo son. Y tú pareces entender sus canciones como si fueran tuyas. Esta noche he observado cómo introducías pequeñas variaciones, casi imperceptibles, que mejoraban el sentimiento de cada tema.

—Trato de adaptar las canciones a mi estilo, hacerlas un poco más mías sin deformar su estructura—me explicó, mostrándose satisfecha con mis observaciones.

—Imagino que todo artista necesita sentir que lo que hace es algo suyo, ¿verdad?—reflexioné—. Es como cuando yo escribo mis críticas; yo no he creado ni los libros ni las películas, pero al hablar sobre ellos trato de aportar mi punto de vista sin variar la esencia de la historia. Intento evocar las sensaciones que a mí me han producido al disfrutarlos.

— ¡Exactamente! Tú lo has dicho, tenemos que transmitir lo que nos hacen sentir. Eso describe muy bien lo que trataba de explicarte. Es lo que persigo cuando toco la guitarra, aunque yo no haya compuesto la canción.

—Créeme, lo consigues con creces —le aseguré—. Esta noche he descubierto nuevos rasgos en su música gracias a ti. ¡He disfrutado mucho!

—Me alegra escuchar eso —declaró sonriendo. Qué diferente parecía ahora, relajada y sin un ápice de aquella rabia que tanto me había sorprendido en el coche—. Hace poco terminé de leer El palacio de la Luna, el libro que recomendaste unas semanas atrás en el periódico.

— ¿Leíste mi crítica?

—Sí, ya te dije que las he leído todas. Aunque ésta me llamó la atención en especial, así que después de leer tus entusiastas palabras sobre la novela y tus innumerables halagos sobre el autor, me fui derecho a la librería del centro comercial. No me arrepiento en absoluto: es simplemente extraordinario.

—Los libros también enganchan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y más si están escritos con tanto acierto. Paul Auster es un genio. Nunca había leído nada suyo, y gracias a ti ha pasado a uno de los primeros puestos de mi lista. ¿Qué otros libros suyos me sugieres que lea? —preguntó sinceramente interesada.

—A ver… Todos los que he leído son buenos, pero si tuviera que destacar alguno en concreto creo que esos serían _Brookly n Follies_ y _Oracle Night_. No sé cómo los han titulado en español porque yo los leí en inglés.

—Eso no es problema, yo trato de leer todo lo que puedo en inglés, así no me oxido.

—Entonces puedes cogerlos prestados cuando quieras, los tengo en la librería de mi habitación

—Gracias. Seguramente te robe uno mañana mismo —me avisó.

—Cuando quieras, para eso están.

Prefería que alguien los cogiera prestados a que estuvieran en la estantería acumulando polvo. Los libros son como almas dormidas que sólo cobran vida cuando alguien los disfruta. No son adornos para hacernos parecer más cultos, son espíritus que necesitan de nuestra atención para no caer en el olvido.

— ¿Cómo vas con las clases? —le pregunté.

—Cada vez mejor —respondió satisfecha—. Creía que me iba a costar más regresar a la dinámica después de tanto tiempo sin dar palo al agua, pero con la ayuda de tu padre y lo mucho que me gusta la Arquitectura no está resultando tan difícil. Y por cierto, eso me recuerda que no debí enfadarme tanto contigo el día que bromeaste sobre cómo debía poner de nuevo en marcha mi cerebro. Reaccioné de forma exagerada, y lo siento. Pero es que en aquel momento dudaba seriamente sobre mi capacidad para sacar este curso adelante.

—Quinn, no hace falta que te disculpes —respondí—. Hice un comentario sin malicia alguna, pero muy desafortunado. Bromeé con algo que tú temías, y debí darme cuenta antes de decirlo. Me alegra escuchar que ya no tienes ese miedo a fracasar.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me ayuda?

— ¿El qué?

—Imaginar que algún día construiré algo que la gente podrá disfrutar. Entonces todos los obstáculos se difuminan.

—Eso es lo bonito de esa profesión. Crean obras de arte que al mismo tiempo cumplen con una función práctica. Y perduran en el tiempo, siendo muy reales y tangibles — observé, pensando en los numerosos proyectos que mi padre había visto completados, llenándole de una inigualable satisfacción.

—Ésa es precisamente la belleza de la Arquitectura. Es evidente que eres hija de Hiram; comprendes su trabajo mejor que la mayoría —observó, complacida de hablar con una persona que, aunque ajena a las nociones técnicas de aquella complicada profesión, compartía su percepción de la misma.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van tus asignaturas de Periodismo? —me preguntó. Estaba sentada muy próximo a mí, pero no me tocaba. Después de mi rechazo a su contacto la tarde del refugio resultaba obvio que era muy cuidadosa, más de lo que yo quería. Me daba miedo sentir su contacto, pero al mismo tiempo lo anhelaba con todo mi ser.

—Bien, en general llevo todas al día —respondí, recordando mi pequeño problema con la clase de Información—, excepto una que me cuesta mucho trabajo seguir.

— ¿Es muy difícil?

—No, para la mayoría no lo es. Sin embargo para mí es una tortura.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque todo se resume en coger un micrófono y aprender a dar una noticia.—Ni siquiera me había molestado en ir a las últimas dos clases. ¿Para qué? ¡Si no iba conseguir decir ni una sílaba ante la cámara!—. Soy incapaz de hacerlo, me bloqueo y mi voz no consigue pasar más allá de mi garganta.

—Eso es miedo escénico, mucha gente lo padece —me avisó—. La primera vez que toqué ante un grupo de gente sentí algo parecido.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste superarlo? —pregunté, ávida porque me diera una pista para librarme de aquella fobia.

—No fue difícil, sólo me olvidé de todas aquellas miradas y me centré en la música. Traté de olvidar su presencia, dándome cuenta de que me importaba un comino que me juzgaran. Yo estaba allí tocando mi guitarra porque es una de las cosas que más me gustan en el mundo. ¿Qué más daba si hacía el ridículo?... De repente, lo que opinara el público me dio igual.

—Lo que ocurre es que contar una noticia no es ni la mitad de excitante, así que no puedo olvidar la cámara con tanta facilidad —le expliqué.

—Se me ocurre que quizá haya una forma de practicar…

— ¿Cómo?

—Cantando conmigo alguna vez —respondió con su sensual y profunda voz—.Ése puede ser el primer paso para que vayas superando el miedo a que los demás te juzguemos.

—Puede ser, pero es que… —Cantar ante ella podía ser una buena forma de practicar. Daría un paso de gigante si conseguía dejar mi timidez a un lado ante la persona que más me turbaba en este mundo.

—Rachel, no te agobies. Hazlo cuando tú quieras. Sólo tienes que avisarme y yo te ayudaré con la guitarra. A solas, tú y yo — me susurró al oído, acariciando con sus labios mi piel.

A solas, ella y yo… ¡Qué peligro! Todas y cada una de las alarmas de mi cuerpo se dispararon. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler su fragancia. Casi podía tocar su piel, sentía su aliento junto a mi cuello, tan cerca, tan cálido…

Me giré suavemente y su rostro quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros del mío.

Durante unos interminables segundos nos miramos en silencio. El aire nocturno soplaba a nuestro alrededor y el ulular de un búho se escuchó a lo lejos. Podía sentir el fuerte magnetismo entre nuestros cuerpos; nos atraíamos como dos imanes. Nos aproximábamos la uno a la otra, milímetro a milímetro. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los míos. El terror ante lo inminente me sacudió de repente. Me separé de su lado, mirando hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Si algún día me armo de valor, te lo pediré —dije, volviendo a nuestra conversación, disimulando mi turbación lo mejor que pude. Nerviosa, busqué apresurada unas palabras con las que continuar hablando, en un intento de olvidar lo que había estado a punto de suceder—. Me han recomendado que me apunte a un taller de teatro. Es una especie de terapia de choque para gente que, como yo, tiene fobia a ser el centro de atención.

—Puede ser otra manera de superarlo —opinó—. ¿Te apetece?

—Me aterra. Pero sí, sí me apetece. Ya sabes que soy una enamorada de la literatura y, aunque lo que más leo son novelas, la poesía y el teatro también me gustan. Imagino que si la obra que eligen es alguna de las muchas que me fascinan, sería muy interesante dar vida a uno de los personajes.

—Entonces deberías intentarlo —me animó.

—Tengo que informarme primero en qué consiste exactamente el curso. Si me convence el planteamiento, intentaré dejar mi miedo a un lado y me apuntaré.

—No pierdes nada por intentarlo, y seguramente así consigas superar esa aversión a la cámara que tantos quebraderos de cabeza te está causando.

—Tienes razón, debería intentarlo al menos.

—Y no lo olvides: mi guitarra y yo estaríamos encantadas de ayudarte —me recordó, guiñando uno de sus cristalinos ojos, que bajo el influjo de la luna parecían los de un ángel.

¡Peligro de nuevo! Decidí seguir indagando sobre su pasado para así evitar que el silencio nos volviera a envolver.

— ¿Ya tocabas antes en un grupo?

—Sí, cuando estaba en el colegio —respondió al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con una brizna de hierba—, pero se terminó disolviendo.

— ¿Acabaron peleados?

—No, que va. Fue porque mi padre me prohibió seguir tocando con ellos —me explicó con amargura—. Y otro de mis compañeros tampoco pudo seguir, así que, simplemente, Bipolar se extinguió.

— ¿Por qué se opuso tu padre a que tocaras?

—Porque para él eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Cómo va a ser la música una pérdida de tiempo?

—Quería que me centrara única y exclusivamente en estudiar. No entendía que en la vida hay pasiones que te mantienen vivo. Era una persona muy pragmática y no veía la necesidad de alimentar el espíritu.

—Pero, Quinn, sin espíritu no tenemos vida. ¿Cómo podía no comprender tu necesidad de expresarte? —inquirí atónita.

—Rachel, mi padre no era alguien que comprendiese muy bien los asuntos del alma. Él se movía por otras motivaciones.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—El dinero, el éxito profesional, el estatus social… En definitiva: le movía la ambición.

—Todo ser humano tiene una parte dentro de sí mismo que necesita conectar en algún momento con lo espiritual, con algo más grande que todo lo mundano y material.

—Eso es obvio para gente como nosotros. Sin embargo, hay personas que entierran esa parte de sí mismos —me explicó serena. Parecía haber aceptado hacía mucho tiempo la forma de ser del que había sido su padre.

—Me cuesta imaginar que eso suceda —declaré incrédula.

—Rachel, tú has crecido en un ambiente donde el arte y los sentimientos son lo más importante. Tus padres son personas muy creativas y despojadas de convencionalismos — me recordó—. Mi familia no era así. Se movían en un círculo social donde lo importante era destacar y ser el protagonista. Los sentimientos no estaban en los primeros puestos de su lista de prioridades. No eran malas personas, lo que ocurre es que sus circunstancias eran diferentes.

Le miraba sorprendida. Me costaba imaginar un ambiente así, tan ajeno a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Permanecí pensativa durante unos segundos, durante los cuales, ella pareció disfrutar contemplándome.

—Y tu madre, ¿también se oponía? —pregunté al fin.

—No, ella trataba de ayudarme. Eso sí, siempre a espaldas de mi padre.

— ¿Tan mal carácter tenía él?

—No, tan poco era para tanto, simplemente ella prefería evitar las discusiones. Le conocía muy bien y sabía que con ciertas cosas era muy intransigente, por lo que no trataba de convencerle. Se lo ocultaba y listo. Así era más sencillo para ella.

—Es una forma curiosa de encontrar la libertad.

—Es la única forma que ella encontró para no terminar de perderse en el mundo que les rodeaba—recordó con tristeza—. Ella era mucho más abierta y emocional que mi padre. Siempre sospeché que no terminaba de encajar en aquel ambiente estirado y aparente en el que se movían. Eran muy distintos, pero parecían haber encontrado un cierto equilibrio en su matrimonio, y se respetaban por encima de todo.

Me encontraba estupefacta porque no terminaba de comprender el tipo de relación que describía. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la armonía que reinaba en el matrimonio de mis padres que lo que me estaba contando sobre los suyos me parecía insuficiente. Ella no había nombrado el amor en aquel discurso, y no pude evitar percatarme de ese detalle.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté alarmada, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Como tantas veces, se había quedado en silencio mirando al infinito.

—Sí, tranquila, estoy bien. Es sólo que al hablar de ellos me han venido muchos recuerdos a la mente.

—Siento que la conversación haya terminado entristeciéndote —me disculpé.

—No es tu culpa, es inevitable que ocurra. Además, prefiero poder hablar de ellos con alguien. Si ni siquiera les menciono por miedo a los recuerdos, entonces sí los estaría enterrando definitivamente.

—Eso es verdad. Si hablar sobre ellos te ayuda a mantener vivo su recuerdo, yo soy toda oídos —le ofrecí de corazón.

—A pesar de lo que te he dicho, quiero dejar claro que eran unas grandes personas y que siempre se desvivieron por hacer que yo fuera feliz. —Parecía necesitar puntualizar aquello, no quería que yo pensara que habían sido unos malos padres.

—No era necesario. En ningún momento les he juzgado. ¿Quién soy yo para opinar sobre dos personas a las que echas tan terriblemente de menos?

Su semblante adquirió una expresión de absoluta paz. Por primera vez desde su llegada parecíamos haber encontrado algo de armonía.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevamos un buen rato hablando y todavía no nos hemos peleado?—observó, esbozando una leve e inquietante sonrisa.

—Sí, es cierto. Parece que este lugar nos apacigua. Además, hoy me has sacado de un apuro. Te mereces una tregua.

—Entonces estaré alerta para volver a rescatarte cuando sea necesario. Me gusta ir de salvadora, hace que te conviertas en una chica encantadora.

Si no hubiera sido una cobarde le abría abrazado por ser eso, mi salvadora, mi ángel de la guarda, rescatándome del peligro en aquella abarrotada discoteca y devolviéndome sana y salva a casa. Me moría por hundir mi rostro en su pecho y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. No obstante, aquello no pasó de ser una escena en mi mente. Era incapaz de ser tan impulsiva. No me moví ni un centímetro. Ella parecía poseer la llave que giraba la cerradura de esa puerta tras la que me había encerrado durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez que ésta se abriera del todo, ¿qué ocurriría con todos los trastos viejos y empolvados que habían permanecido tanto tiempo escondidos?

Todavía no había hablado con mi madre sobre lo del abogado para Claudia; no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Una tarde, cuando regresé de la universidad, comprobé que estábamos solas en casa. Así que después de comer, mientras leíamos cada una un libro en la sala de estar, me pareció oportuno mencionárselo.

—Mamá, ¿conoces algún abogado de familia? —le pregunté de repente. Me miró muy sorprendida.

— ¿Para qué quieres tú un abogado? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—No es para mí, es para la madre de Kitty —le expliqué—. La cosa se está poniendo fea y Claudia va a necesitar ayuda. Su marido quiere divorciarse y vender la casa.

Mi madre cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y me dedicó toda su atención.

—No conozco a ninguno directamente. Gracias a Dios no lo he necesitado nunca, pero podría preguntarle a Elena.

Mencionó el nombre de la mujer que había conocido en las clases de fotografía.

Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y era una de las personas que yo tenía en mente para que nos aconsejara, ya que ella había pasado por un complicado y largo proceso de divorcio.

—Eso era en lo que yo había pensado —admití aliviada—. Sé que ella tuvo que pasar por ese trance y, si a ti no te incomoda preguntárselo, Kitty te estaría muy agradecida. No tienen ni idea de a quién recurrir, y tampoco mucho dinero.

—Elena contrató a una abogada de Madrid que la ayudó muchísimo. Consiguió un buen trato para ella y sus hijos. En aquel momento también pasaba por apuros económicos, así que no creo que le cobrara unos honorarios desorbitados —supuso ella.

— ¿Crees que le importará darte sus datos?

—No, no lo creo. Hace tiempo que superó todo eso, por eso no me incomoda acudir a ella, al revés, sé que le gustará la idea de ayudar a otra mujer. Quizá incluso pueda a hablar con Claudia y aconsejarla.

Esa idea no me pareció muy factible.

—Mamá, por lo que me ha contado Kitty, su madre no está aceptando muy bien la situación. No sé si estará dispuesta a confiar en una desconocida.

—En ese caso, por ahora me limitaré a preguntar los datos de la abogada. Justo he quedado mañana con ella para salir a cenar, aprovecharé para contárselo.

—Gracias mamá —dije dando un salto para abrazarla.

—De nada, mi amor —dijo devolviéndome el abrazo—. Kitty es como una hija para mí, haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarla.

Volví a mi cómodo hueco en el sofá, abriendo de nuevo el libro que estaba leyendo por la página donde lo había dejado. Mi madre me imitó. Permanecimos en silencio, ambas enfrascadas en la lectura. Afuera volvía a hacer frío y no paraba de llover. No tardé en percibir cómo se me caían los párpados, con lo que cerré el libro. Me arropé con la suave manta de lana que tenía a mis pies y me sumí en un apacible sueño.

Me desperté lentamente, luchando por continuar soñando, pero algo húmedo rozaba mi nariz. Abrí los párpados despacio, confundida. Unos grandes ojos caninos me miraban con curiosidad a apenas unos centímetros de mi cara. Debía de seguir soñando… pero el lametazo en la nariz me pareció muy húmedo y real. Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí los ojos por completo. ¡No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos contemplaban! Delante de mí había un enorme perro que movía su cola sin cesar y me miraba con expectación. Llevaba un gran lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello. ¿Era un regalo?

Me impulsé para sentarme, quedando mis rodillas justo delante del animal. Él apoyó su enorme cabeza color canela sobre mis piernas, alzando los ojos para mirarme.

Entonces estuve perdida: aquella mirada tan bondadosa y necesitada de cariño me enterneció.

Mis manos cogieron su cabeza por las largas y peludas orejas y lo acaricié, provocándole una gran alegría.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté a aquel animal, aún conmovida por la sorpresa.

—Se llama Qualia. —La voz de Quinn respondió aquella pregunta y me hizo dar un respingo. Levanté la vista y la encontré apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, observando detenidamente la escena.

Entonces lo entendí: aquella perra la había traído ella. Y a juzgar por el lazo rojo que rodeaba su cuello, era para mí.

—Hola, Qualia. Así que eres una chica —la saludé, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza. Ella pareció reconocer su nombre, ladrando de alegría.

Volví a mirar a Quinn. ¿Por qué se habría molestado en traer a aquel animal?

¿Tanto interés tenía en agradarme? Nuestra relación había mejorado notablemente desde la noche que pasamos juntas charlando en el Monte de la Luna, pero no esperaba un detalle así por su parte. Fuera lo que fuese se lo agradecía en el alma; era evidente que esa perra se moría por encontrar amigos.

Se acercó a nosotras, más guapa que nunca, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Se arrodilló y comenzó a acariciarla, con lo que ella se volvió loca de alegría, subiéndose por sus piernas y lamiéndole la cara en agradecimiento mientras su cola se agitaba a toda velocidad.

— ¿No es increíble? —preguntó, mirando a la perra con dulzura.

—Sí, parece muy cariñosa —admití, sin salir aún de mi asombro—. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—De un refugio de animales —respondió, mirándome entonces directamente a los ojos—. Desde que te vi llorar en el porche no he podido quitarme la idea de la cabeza…

¡Dios! ¿Se podía ser más tierna?

Sus ojos verdes me dejaron paralizada. Me miraba con tanta dulzura que tuve que dominarme para no lanzarme a sus brazos llena de agradecimiento. Era uno de los gestos más bonitos que nadie había tenido nunca conmigo.

—Así que Quinn te ha salvado, ¿eh? —le dije a Qualia, acariciando su lomo—.Qué suerte has tenido, preciosa, porque ya no vas a volver al refugio: te quedas con nosotros.

Quinn suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces no te molesta que la haya traído, ¿verdad?— preguntó al fin.

— ¿Cómo me va a molestar? —exclamé feliz—. ¡Si es una monada!

—Temía que pensaras que me entrometía en tu vida —me confesó—. Después de lo que pasaste con Rufo no estaba seguro de que te fuera a gustar la idea, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Muchas gracias por arriesgarte. ¡Es la mejor sorpresa que he tenido nunca!

—He de confesarte que mi gesto no es totalmente desinteresado. Yo también quería un perro hace tiempo —admitió con una pícara sonrisa.

—Entonces es nuestra perra —dictaminé. La idea de compartir a Qualia con ella me provocó una oleada de felicidad. A juzgar por cómo me miraba, era evidente que a ella también le agradaba mi respuesta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Dos años. La rescataron de una casa donde la apaleaban y estuvo convaleciente mucho tiempo—me explicó apenada. Cogiendo la cabeza peluda de Qualia, me enseñó una gran cicatriz en el cuello del animal—. Mira, esos desalmados le hicieron esto.

—Gracias por traerla. —No pude reprimirme más y la abracé sin contemplaciones.

Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos, rígida, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar ante mi súbita demostración de afecto. Cuando me disponía a retirarme, rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos, aferrándome a ella. Sentí mi estómago encogido por la emoción. Notaba su cálida respiración en mi pelo y mi corazón se aceleraba. Era tan agradable sentirle así de cerca…

—Cuidaremos de ella —susurró—. No volverá a sufrir.

Se refería a la perra, sin embargo yo también me di por aludida. Ella cuidaba cada vez más de mí y se estaba convirtiendo en mi protectora. Nadie había conseguido despertar jamás las sensaciones que ella me provocaba.

—Cuidaremos de ella juntas —añadí—. Nada ni nadie volverá a hacerle daño.

Mi respuesta provocó que ella estrechara el abrazo y yo le correspondí, notando cómo mi estómago se estremecía aún más.

En aquel instante me pregunté si no hubiera sido mejor seguir siendo dos extrañas. ¿Me habría equivocado de pleno acercándome a ella la noche que fuimos al monte a caballo? Desde entonces, Quinn se había quitado la última parte que quedaba de su máscara de mujer distante y esquiva, revelando a una parte de sí misma que no estaba preparada para descubrir.

La chica que estaba empezando a conocer me asustaba todavía más que la anterior; esta Quinn me estaba conquistando sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para frenarla. Me había dejado sin excusas para evitarle. Y eso me situaba en una posición muy peligrosa.

Unos pasos acercándose a la sala nos sorprendieron. Nos separamos al instante, como si fueran a pillarnos haciendo alguna travesura. Mi madre entró en la sala, rompiendo el hechizo que nos había rodeado mientras nos abrazábamos.

— ¿Cómo está esa preciosa perra? —preguntó, acercándose a Qualia con un juguete en forma de hueso.

Esta vez mi madre me había salvado de aquella extraña sensación. Pero de ahora en adelante, ¿cómo me las iba a apañar para evitar esa cercanía con ella?

Mientras llevábamos a la perra al jardín, mi madre y Quinn parloteaban alegremente, absolutamente ajenas al torbellino de emociones que me mareaban. Una pregunta aún más preocupante me acechó:

¿Sería yo la única que se sentía tan abrumada? ¿Acaso Quinn me veía como algo más que una hermana postiza a la que proteger y cuidar?

Me estaba metiendo en un terreno muy escurridizo. Mientras ellos jugaban con la perra, que corría por el mojado jardín llena de energía, me pregunté una vez más cómo iba a hacer para no acabar perdidamente enamorada de ella.

* * *

 **ESPERO PODER SUBIR OTROS DOS CAPÍTULOS EN UN RATO SINO SOLO PODRÉ DEJARLES UNO.**

 **AUN NO VAMOS NI POR LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE TRATARÉ DE IRME MÁS RÁPIDO. TAL VEZ EN LOS DÍAS QUE TENGA DESOCUPADOS COMO AYER, LES SUBIRÉ UNO QUE OTRO CAPÍTULO. PERO ESTÉN SEGUROS QUE LOS DÍAS VIERNES, DOMINGO Y LUNES ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO.**


	16. Ausencia I

**SIENTO HABERME TARDADO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO, TAL VEZ YA MUCHOS ESTÉN DORMIDOS PORQUE TIENEN CLASES.**

 **Zadaleghiel: NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS, ES EL REVIEW MÁS LARGO QUE HAN DEJADO. YA POCO A POCO ESTÁN DEJÁNDOSE LLEVAR POR SUS SENTIMIENTOS, ASÍ QUE A ESPERAR. CLARO, CADA QUIEN TIENE SU OPINIÓN Y NO ME QUEJO, SOLO TRATO DE COMPLACER A LOS LECTORES COMO UN REGALO POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. Y GRACIAS, AUNQUE FALTA POCO PARA QUE YA EMPIECE CON MI TRABAJO FINAL ANTES DE TERMINAR MI CARRERA. IGUALMENTE SUERTE CON TU TESIS. Y SOBRE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, NO TE PREOCUPES, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER, Y TAMBIÉN UN ABRAZO ENORME.**

 **geiss: AHORA ESPERA LOS DEMÁS QUE SON MEJORES, Y SI YO FUERA RACHEL, YA ME HUBIERA LANZADO A LOS BRAZOS DE QUINN YA QUE ES TAN ROMÁNTICA Y ENAMORA. TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTO EL REGALO, CON ESO SERÍA SUFICIENTE PARA CAER RENDIDA A ELLA. SALUDOS.**

 **A LOS QUE TENGAN TWITTER, HE CREADO UNO POR SI QUIEREN SEGUIRME. ES Achele_Mariel. SOLO SI QUIEREN TENER UN POCO MÁS DE CONTACTO O SÍ TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA Y ESPERO PODER SUBIR IMÁGENES EDITADAS O SPOILERS O NO SÉ.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Llegó diciembre y, en cuanto las clases se suspendieron por Navidad, Quinn se fue a Madrid a pasar las vacaciones con su abuela. Nosotros pasaríamos las fiestas en casa. Mis abuelos ya habían fallecido y el único hermano de mi madre vivía en Argentina con su mujer, con lo que sólo venía a visitarnos cada dos o tres años. Y ese año no le tocaba venir.

Me encontraba de nuevo a solas en mi reino, aunque ya no era sólo mío: era de las dos. Ahora el segundo piso de nuestra casa parecía demasiado silencioso y vacío sin ella. Qualia me seguía a todas partes, no se separaba ni un segundo de mi lado. Presentía que ella también le echaba de menos, así que nos hacíamos compañía la una a la otra, sumidas en nuestra añoranza por aquella que nos había rescatado a ambas.

Trataba de llenar el exceso de tiempo libre cabalgando por las mañanas. El resto del día lo pasaba con mis amigas o me refugiaba en la lectura acurrucada en el sofá. Una tarde la dediqué a las compras navideñas, y cuando terminé decidí entrar al cine a ver una película de Woody Allen. No me importaba ir al cine sola, lo había hecho un millón de veces. De hecho, lo prefería, pues muchas veces el que te acompaña se empeña en ir comentando cada cosa que aparece en la pantalla y eso me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿Para qué está sino el café de después?...

No hace falta analizar la historia mientras la estás disfrutando, ya habrá tiempo para intercambiar opiniones. No obstante, en esa ocasión no me habría molestado en absoluto tener a alguien en la butaca de al lado. Cuando salí de los multicines conduje de vuelta a casa. El pueblo estaba precioso, lleno de luces y algo de nieve, muy acorde a las fechas en las que nos encontrábamos, lo que contribuyó a que volviera a ser consciente de su ausencia.

A medida que transcurrían los días, acusaba cada vez más la marcha de Quinn.

Me resultaba muy extraño no encontrarle rondando por la casa; me había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su animosa compañía. Durante aquellos últimos días previos a la Navidad nadie me acompañaba a cabalgar, no me gastaban bromas, ni me retenían en la sala de estar hasta las tantas conversando sobre miles de cosas. Echaba terriblemente de menos esos brillantes ojos verdes que me miraban con tanto interés cuando yo hablaba, y el sonido amortiguado de su guitarra a través del tabique que separaba nuestros dormitorios. Echaba en falta todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

Una mañana, cuando me dirigía a la cuadra de Alma para dar nuestro habitual paseo matutino, me detuve en el box de Camilo, quien llevaba días sin que su nuevo jinete le visitara, y por lo tanto no había salido a galopar. Me acerqué para acariciarlo. Su majestuosa cabeza blanca apareció sobre la puerta inferior del cubículo, encantado de que alguien le dedicara algo de atención. Pasé mi mano por su cuello y Camilo relinchó de felicidad. Decidí dejar descansar a Alma y preparé al viejo caballo para salir de excursión. Él necesitaba un poco de actividad, y yo sentirme más cerca de Quinn. Galopar sobre Camilo me haría sentir una cierta proximidad con ella, ya que ahora aquel regio caballo blanco se había convertido en su compañero incondicional.

Qualia me había seguido hasta las caballerizas y pensé que por una vez le iba a dejar que nos siguiera; aquel veterano caballo no se alteraría ante su presencia. Cuando Rufo vivía se llevaban a partir un piñón y estaba acostumbrado a galopar con un perro siguiéndole los talones. Alma, en cambio, no lo estaba, y era demasiado temperamental como para arriesgarme. Tendría que esperar un poco a que se acostumbrara a mi nueva amiga.

Los tres nos dirigimos a paso tranquilo hacia el bosque, camino del Monte de la Luna, donde Quinn y yo habíamos compartido esa noche mágica hacia unas semanas. Me vi sacudida por una imperante necesidad de acudir allí. Era un recorrido más largo que otros, pero aquella mañana de finales de diciembre era muy soleada y, aunque las bajas temperaturas seguían manteniendo el termómetro cercano a los cero grados, ya no nevaba. Además, me había abrigado de sobra para no quedarme helada.

Galopando a un ritmo más pausado de lo habitual, ya que Camilo no tenía la potencia y el aguante de Alma y que Qualia se paraba a husmear todo lo que encontraba a su paso, finalmente llegamos al Monte de la Luna.

El sol brillaba justo encima de nuestras cabezas y el cielo, teñido de un cian intensísimo, contrastaba con el intermitente verde y blanco de las laderas que se veían desde aquel alto. La imponente silueta que formaban las cuatro torres de Madrid se distinguía en el horizonte con una inusual nitidez aquel día, puesto que la visibilidad permitía ver a muchos kilómetros de distancia. No pude evitar recordar que en alguna calle de esa gran ciudad se encontraba ella…

Me senté sobre las rocas y Qualia me imitó. Aquella perra había sido una de las mejores sorpresas de mi vida. Era tan alegre y confiada que costaba creer que la hubieran maltratado. Desde el primer momento que llegó a casa nos enamoramos todos de ella, de su cariñoso carácter y de lo feliz que se mostraba de estar con nosotros. Me alegraba muchísimo de que Quinn hubiera decidido rescatarla y no hubiese comprado un cachorro, ya que por desgracia hay demasiados animales que son abandonados y se ven obligados a vivir en un refugio. En la mayoría de los casos, si nadie los adopta, terminan siendo sacrificados. Aquél era un detalle más a sumar a larga lista de virtudes que estaban consiguiendo que nuestra invitada provocara tantas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, en mi alma y en mi mente. Quinn, poco a poco y casi sin darme cuenta, estaba invadiendo cada centímetro de mi ser. Nuestra huésped, en un principio reservada y altiva, había resultado ser una tipa excepcional.

Todo aquel torrente de emociones me atemorizaba. Jamás me habría imaginado que me iba a enamorar, y menos de una chica que dormía a tan sólo una pared de mi dormitorio.

Cada noche los cabeceros de nuestras camas estaban separados únicamente por aquella delgada barrera. Nuestros sueños y nuestras pesadillas flotaban en el aire, casi rozándose.

No estaba preparada para todo aquello. Me sentía desbordada y confundida. Se estaba convirtiendo en mi compañera, en mi confidente, en definitiva: en una buena amiga. ¿Cómo podía frenar todos aquellos sentimientos románticos sin destruir nuestra incipiente camaradería?

Si quería evitar adentrarme aún más en aquella habitación, llena de luz y calor, me vería obligada a cerrar de nuevo ese hueco que ella había abierto, con lo que el frío y la oscuridad volverían a rodearme. Me encontraba paralizada bajo el grueso marco de mi puerta acorazada y tendría que mantenerme allí, con un pie en cada mundo, para poder dar un paso atrás en caso de que aquella luz me terminara cegando.

Cuando regresé del paseo permanecí todo el día en casa, sumida en un estado de melancolía que me mantuvo encerrada en mi habitación escuchando la música de Dido mientras leía en mi cama. La puesta de sol fue espectacular y, una vez más, le eché de menos.

Por la noche me desperté sobresaltada por una desagradable pesadilla. Envuelta en sudor, salté de la cama y miré por la ventana la negrura de la noche. Había soñado que Quinn tenía un accidente y jamás volvía junto a nosotros, desvaneciéndose para siempre.

Atormentada por aquellas visiones que me habían despertado, sentí el irremediable deseo de ir a su habitación. Debían de ser las tres o cuatro de la madrugada con lo que, sigilosa, salí de mi cuarto y avancé a oscuras por el pasillo. Cuando sentí el pomo de la puerta en mi mano, lo giré y me adentré en su dormitorio. Encendí la luz y, al ver sus cosas, me tranquilicé. Di un rodeo a la estancia observándolo todo, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos los objetos de su escritorio. El marco con la foto de su abuela me hizo sonreír. En su mesilla había varias púas de plástico con las que ella tocaba su guitarra.

Me sentía como una obsesa al haber irrumpido de aquella manera en su dormitorio. Pero lo necesitaba; no podía permanecer en mi cama con aquella angustia.

Me dirigí a su armario y lo abrí. El aroma que desprendía su ropa me acarició.

Era el olor de su colonia, tan familiar y femenina. Tomé uno de sus jerséis entre mis manos y me lo llevé a la cara. La suavidad de la lana me reconfortó. Inspiré la inconfundible fragancia que despedía, engañando a mi mente. Por unos instantes creí tenerle a mi lado.

Con la prenda aún en mis manos, me tumbé en su cama, cubriendo mi pecho con ella, dejando que su calor me envolviera, como si fuera su dueño el que realmente me rodeara. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un grave problema, y lo que era más preocupante aún: no estaba segura de sí lo quería solucionar.

Al día siguiente, mi hermano apareció en casa cargado con una enorme colección de películas. Tenía la intención de pasar conmigo las horas previas a la cena de Nochebuena, lo que me alivió enormemente porque no quería pasar otra tarde a solas tratando de no pensar en nuestra amiga. Después de mi visita a su habitación, mi cerebro se hallaba en alerta roja.

Me alegraba pasar por fin una tarde con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Antes de que Noah se mudara por su cuenta pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y ahora, entre nuestras respectivas responsabilidades y que él comenzaba a salir muy en serio con Marley, nos veíamos mucho menos.

Elegimos un thriller de entre todos los DVD´s que él había traído, lo que me permitió disfrutar de la historia y olvidarme de mis asuntos durante unos minutos, que fue lo que tardó en sonar el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala de estar. Mi hermano pausó la película y se acercó a coger el aparato. Yo aproveché la interrupción para robarle el bol de palomitas que él, deliberadamente, había monopolizado.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Noah, regresando al sofá con el auricular pegado a su oreja. Su rostro no tardó en mostrar una expresión de alegría—. ¡Hola, Quinn! ¿Qué tal va todo por Madrid?

Una súbita punzada de nervios recorrió mi estómago… Era ella.

Mientras Noah hablaba, yo me esforzaba en disimular mi desconcierto recorriendo con mi vista la estancia, intentando auto-convencerme de que mi repentina alteración era absurda. Se trataba de Quinn, no de una actriz de telenovela. "Por favor Rachel, llevas conviviendo con ella desde hace tres meses, ¿a qué viene ahora estar hecha un flan?", pensé para mis adentros.

Pero aquel agobio era real, muy real. No podía controlar mis nervios. Sentía cómo mi mano temblaba haciendo que las palomitas bailaran en el bol.

—Sí, está aquí. —La voz de mi hermano, volviéndose hacia mí, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento—Ahora te la paso. Oye, no te olvides de traerme ese CD que te pedí. Un abrazo, y ¡feliz navidad!

Dicho esto me tendió el teléfono, que se agitó en mi mano temblorosa. ¡Me sentía tan idiota por no poder controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo! Noah se marchó para hacer más palomitas, lo que me calmó un poco. No quería que fuese testigo del rubor de mis mejillas, que ardían desde el momento que descifré quién era la que llamaba.

— ¿Sí? —pronuncié, tratando de dominar el nerviosismo de mi voz.

— ¡Hola, Rachel! —El sonido de su voz acarició mi oído—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —respondí algo cohibida.

—Estoy muy bien, feliz de estar con Ángela de nuevo. —El tono de su voz era muy alegre, lo que en parte me fastidió. Quería que me echase de menos igual que yo a ella. Algo muy egoísta por mi parte ya que por fin, tras varios meses alejada de Madrid, podía pasar unos días con su abuela—. Aunque los echo de menos.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos…

Yo la que más… ¡Ven ya!

—Creo que me estoy volviendo una mujer de campo —dijo riendo—. Llevo sólo unos días aquí y tanto ajetreo navideño me agobia. ¿Qué tal está la perra?

—Está muy bien, no para quieta. Hoy la he llevado conmigo a cabalgar. He sacado a Camilo de paseo porque el pobre desde que te has ido no había salido. Qualia y él han hecho muy buena amistad.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! —declaró entusiasmada—. En cuanto vuelva tengo que ver cómo esos dos buenazos interactúan. Tiene que ser muy gracioso.

—Sí, de hecho lo es. Qualia quería meterse todo el rato bajo la panza de Camilo. Menos mal que es un caballo muy tranquilo y ha sido muy paciente con ella —le expliqué, recordando cómo la perra no paraba de corretear alrededor nuestro—. ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

—Feliz de tenerme aquí. Si llego a saber que irme le iba a convertir en la abuela más consentidora del mundo, lo habría hecho antes —bromeó—. No para de agasajarme con cenas aquí y allá. Quiere que disfrute de Madrid a tope, así que no paramos ni un segundo.

—Aprovecha, que luego ya sabes que aquí todo es más aburrido.

—No, no es más aburrido. Allí todo es más tranquilo —me corrigió—. Además, allí estás tú…

Su comentario me dejó perpleja. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dejarme sin palabras?

— ¿Rachel, estás ahí?

—Sí, sí… estoy aquí…Es que por un momento no se escuchaba bien —mentí.

—En fin…, te tengo que dejar porque nos vamos a un concierto —me avisó—. Como ya te he dicho, mi abuela se ha empeñado en que me convierta en la persona con más vida cultural de esta ciudad.

—Feliz Navidad, Quinn…

—Feliz Navidad, Rachel...

Se hizo un larguísimo silencio. Parecía que ninguna queríamos colgar.

—Felicita a tu abuela de nuestra parte —añadí.

—Lo haré. Dale un abrazo a tus padres.

—Se lo daré.

Me disponía a despedirme de ella cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

—Rachel, una cosa más… —añadió.

— ¿Qué?

—Sé buena —dijo con un tono de voz irresistible.

—Siempre lo soy…

—No, no siempre. Y como no estoy allí para defenderte, más te vale no seducir a ningún idiota.

—Descuida —dije riendo—, no tengo ninguna intención de seducir a nadie, y menos después de lo que pasó en el Midnight con aquel indeseable.

—No sabes lo que me alivia escuchar eso —dijo con su voz más sexy —. Aunque hay algo que todavía me preocupa…

— ¿El qué, si puede saberse?

—Tú no pareces darte cuenta, pero muchas personas te encuentran irresistible. Con lo que el peligro sigue existiendo aunque tú no intentes provocarles.

— ¡Quinn, venga ya! —exclamé riendo—. Ni que yo fuera un bombón.

—No, no lo eres —dijo muy seria—. Eres la caja entera, así que mucho cuidado con que nadie intente comerte.

— ¡Para ya! —le regañé nerviosa. Aquellas insinuantes palabras me estaban poniendo el corazón a mil por hora.

—Vale, ya paro. Pero estás avisada —me recordó—: ni se te ocurra meterte en líos si yo no estoy cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo.

—Muy bien, ahora ya me quedo más tranquila. —Por el tono de su voz podía visualizar su increíble sonrisa al otro lado de la línea. Y sólo con imaginarla se me caía la baba.

—Hasta luego, Quinn —conseguí decir a pesar de que me había dejado medio alelada con sus piropos y su afán protector—. Pásalo bien en el concierto.

—Lo haré. Hasta luego, Rachel.

Tras colgar el teléfono me sentí algo mejor; haber escuchado su voz me dejó más tranquila. Cuando mi hermano regresó continuamos viendo la película y durante el resto de la noche me limité a disfrutar de la Nochebuena con mi familia, olvidando por primera vez en varios días la melancolía y la confusión que tanto me habían desconcertado.

Kitty se empeñó en que fuéramos de compras para buscar vestidos para Nochevieja. Traté de escabullirme, alegando que yo tenía ya un bonito conjunto de seda que cumplía de sobra con el cometido. Me llamó aguafiestas y aburrida. Insistió tanto en que debíamos ir de estreno para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año que no tuve más remedio que acceder.

Consiguió que me comprara un bonito vestido negro que dejaba toda la espalda al aire, cerrándose justo encima de mi trasero. Resultaba bastante más provocador de lo que yo habría deseado, pero su capacidad para engatusarme hizo que terminara llevándomelo. Al menos la parte delantera no era demasiado escotada. Los anchos tirantes se ataban con un lazo detrás de la nuca. He de admitir que me favorecía muchísimo, ya que los hombros quedaban totalmente al descubierto.

Lo siguiente que compré aquella tarde fueron unos zapatos con un tacón altísimo que hacían que mis delgadas piernas parecieran interminables, y eso, para que negarlo, me chifló. Esta vez no fue necesario que Kitty interviniera. Me los llevé sin dudar.

Cuando terminamos con nuestras últimas compras del año, nos fuimos al pub irlandés a tomar unas cervezas. Nos encontrábamos sedientas y sin ganas de regresar a casa todavía. Había pasado toda la tarde pensando si contarle lo que me ocurría desde que Quinn se había ido a Madrid. Necesitaba confiar a alguien el desasosiego que se había apoderado de mí y Kitty era mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, sabía que una vez que me sincerara con ella ya no habría vuelta atrás. Al contárselo dejaría de ser una posibilidad que rondaba mi mente, porque sabía que Kitty no pararía hasta obligarme a admitir que ya estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de Quinn.

Elegí un tema de conversación más seguro.

— ¿Qué tal fue la reunión con la abogada? —le pregunté, dando un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Bastante bien —respondió contenta—. Mi madre se quedó mucho más tranquila después de hablar con ella. Parece que sabe mucho sobre el tema y eso la ha calmado bastante. Ya nos ha avisado que va a ser un proceso largo y doloroso, pero parece que tiene mucha experiencia, así que seremos pacientes.

—Me alegra saber que les está ayudando.

—Sí, lo está haciendo —afirmó Kitty—. Muchas gracias por todo, Rachel.

—Yo no he hecho nada, sólo conseguir un número de teléfono —dije, quitándole importancia.

—Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Se te hace muy raro que ella no esté? —Por supuesto, ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para preguntar por Quinn. ¿Por qué demonios me conocía tan bien?

Desde que ella me había salvado del acoso de aquel pesado en la discoteca y luego había aparecido con Qualia, Kitty había pasado de encontrarle guapísima a verle como el príncipe azul que toda chica debería encontrar. Estaba absolutamente fascinada con Quinn, la adoraba por encima de todo, y estaba empeñada que yo conquistara lo que ella llamaba la excepción a la regla, puesto que era extremadamente raro que una mujer, además de guapa, fuera también inteligente, sensible y divertida. No estaba interesada en ligársela, como solía hacer con todo lo que se le antojara. Quería que en esa ocasión fuera yo la que me llevara el gato al agua.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —pregunté suspirando—, ¿o el cuento que me gustaría contarte?

—La verdad, por supuesto.

—Pues la verdad es que estoy hecha un desastre. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo… ¡Es desesperante! —resoplé—. La echo terriblemente de menos, mucho más de lo que habría imaginado nunca.

—Ya sabía yo que no me equivocaba: era sólo cuestión de tiempo —sonrió satisfecha.

—No, no te equivocabas, señorita sabelotodo… —odiaba admitir que Kitty había tenido razón desde el principio.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

— ¿Que qué voy a hacer? —repetí abriendo los ojos como platos—: nada, absolutamente nada. Tragármelo hasta que se me pase.

—Rachel, no te engañes. No se te va a pasar —me contradijo—. Y mucho menos cuando ella se harte de fingir también. ¡Vaya dos! ¡Es que están mareando la perdiz de tal forma que va a llegar un momento que se va a salir del plato!

—Más vale que se quede donde está, quietecita y sin manchar.

—Eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí irritada.

—Porque ambas están tratando de huir de lo inevitable y, antes o después, en su carrera por escapar, lo van a chocar de frente. Créeme, entonces van a saltar chispas, ¡por no decir cohetes!

Ella estaba plenamente convencida de que Quinn estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo que yo. No obstante, yo albergaba serias dudas al respecto. En mi opinión, ella me veía como una hermana pequeña a la que quería proteger. Al no tener ni hermanos ni primos, Noah y yo cumplíamos ese rol. Uno era el hermano mayor al que admirar, la otra esa hermana desvalida a la que cuidar. Estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos hacia mí no tenían nada de romántico, sino que eran puramente fraternales.

—Kitty, creo que estás confundida —le avisé—. Te vas a llevar un gran chasco cuando compruebes que lo que Quinn ve en mí es muy diferente a lo que tú imaginas. Soy la niña con la que nunca creció y a la que le habría gustado mimar y proteger.

—Di lo que quieras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero la forma en que ella te mira no tiene nada que ver con la manera con la que se mira a una hermana, prima o sobrina.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Ella siempre tenía que tener la última palabra y eso me enfurecía.

—Rachel, no te enfades —me apaciguó—. Te juro que esto no lo digo por decir, he visto muchas veces esa mirada en los ojos de las personas. Cuando Quinn te mira, sus ojos lo dicen todo: está loca por ti. Si me equivoco, que la tierra se abra y me trague—añadió con vehemencia.

—Aunque así fuera: ¡lo nuestro no puede ser! —insistí.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, con una aparente frustración en su voz.

—Porque nuestra relación sería un imposible. Estamos viviendo en la misma casa y mis padres fliparían, ¿no crees? —le recordé—. Por no añadir mí trauma a que alguien me ponga las manos encima.

— ¿No crees que eso podría cambiar si quien te toca es alguien tan especial como Quinn?

—No lo sé. Quiero pensar que sí, pero no estoy segura —respondí apenada.

Nada me habría gustado más que poder disfrutar de sus caricias.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que las cosas sigan su ritmo, no te preocupes de antemano —me aconsejó—. No te agobies haciendo predicciones y disfruta de lo que sientes; es muy bonito que alguien te desarme de esa forma. Ya has dado un gran paso: te estás enamorando. Si eres o no correspondida ya lo verás. Y si es que sí, ella te ayudará a que aprendas a disfrutar de tus emociones. Sé que lo hará.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concluí, aceptando que no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer. Era evidente que ya había cruzado la puerta y me hallaba en medio de aquella luminosa habitación.

Ahora sólo faltaba comprobar si la dueña de la llave iba a permanecer conmigo en aquel lugar o, por el contrario, iba a regresar al sitio de donde había venido, dejándome sola y cegada por la claridad, incapaz de correr de vuelta a mi trastero.

Aquel vestido que Kitty se había empeñado en que me comprara hacía que me sintiera incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a ir tan sexy y me sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme dejado convencer?

No es que fuera la única que llevaba un vestido pomposo. Muchas iban bastante más provocativas que yo en aquella fiesta de fin de año que Mike había organizado en su casa.

Sin embargo, las demás parecían moverse de un lado al otro con toda naturalidad, orgullosas de lucirse y sin pensar que en cualquier momento alguien las acecharía por la espalda por enseñar demasiado. De hecho, muchas de ellas estaban deseando que eso ocurriera. En cambio, yo hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida entre la multitud de gente que entre Mike y los demás miembros de su grupo de música habían congregado en aquella enorme casa.

Sólo había una persona a la que me hubiera gustado impresionar aquella noche, pero ella no se encontraba allí. La única componente de Cube que no había asistido a la fiesta se encontraría en alguna discoteca de Madrid celebrando la llegada de un nuevo año. Recé para que no estuviera con sus antiguas amistades, porque eso podía acarrearle graves consecuencias. Ya me había contado el tipo de vida que aquellos chicos llevaban y a ella no le convenía en absoluto tener tan cerca sus antiguos y dañinos hábitos.

Los pies me dolían cada vez más ¿Para qué narices me habría comprado aquellos zapatos con tanto tacón? Era un suplicio innecesario, la verdad, y más cuando lo que quieres es no destacar. ¡Vaya comienzo de año!

Marley y mi hermano se acercaron al sofá donde acababa de sentarme para poder descalzarme durante un rato.

—Creo que Kitty necesita tu ayuda —me avisó mi hermano—, está vomitando en el cuarto de baño. A nosotros no nos hace caso; se ha enfurruñado como una niña pequeña y no quiere que la llevemos a casa.

—Gracias por avisarme, yo me ocupo.

Les pedí que me indicaran en qué aseo se había atrincherado. Allí encontré a Kitty, sentada sobre el frío mármol con su vestido largo y rojo hecho un gurruño entre sus piernas. ¡Estaba hecha una pena!

La ayudé a incorporarse mientras ella murmuraba palabras casi ininteligibles.

Tenía que llevarla a su casa. Kitty no podía seguir celebrando nada en aquel estado. Les pedí a mi hermano y a Finn que me ayudaran a meterla en mi coche. Ellos se ofrecieron a llevarla, pero prefería hacerlo personalmente. Me quedaría más tranquila si me ocupaba yo de dejarla sana y salva en su cama. Además, sería un poco incómodo para ella despertarse y averiguar que ellos le habían llevado hasta su dormitorio, borracha y semiinconsciente.

Conduje con cuidado. Había vuelto a nevar y las carreteras estaban heladas. Mi coche tenía tracción a las cuatro ruedas, lo que me facilitaba mucho conducir por la estrecha y sinuosa calzada.

Me costó Dios y ayuda llegar hasta su habitación, pues no paraba de tropezarse por las escaleras. Cuando por fin la tumbé en su cama y la desvestí, ya estaba prácticamente fuera de juego. Allí la dejé durmiendo la mona, con su camisón mal puesto y arropada por el edredón. Su madre no estaba en casa, lo que me alegró. Aunque era Nochevieja y lo normal era beber de más en una noche así, Claudia ya estaba pasando por bastantes baches últimamente.

Supuse que ella se habría disgustado mucho al ver a su hija de esa forma.

Cuando salí de su casa nevaba con fuerza. Arranqué el Toyota y me dirigí a la carretera comarcal para volver a la fiesta. Iba muy pendiente de lo que tenía ante mí pues la visibilidad era muy escasa. Temía despistarme y salirme del asfalto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nevaba tanto y, según se iba intensificando, comencé a preocuparme. Mi coche avanzaba sobre zonas cubiertas de hielo que hacían que las ruedas patinaran ligeramente, inquietándome.

Intentaba conducir en marchas largas y sin dar acelerones. Aun así, la carretera me lo ponía muy difícil; se estaba cubriendo de nieve muy rápido.

De repente, lo que tanto temía ocurrió: el coche patinó y se deslizó sin control sobre aquella improvisada pista de hielo. Giré el volante hacia la derecha y conseguí que se detuviera de mala manera en el arcén. Respiré aliviada; por lo menos me había parado fuera del carril y no había peligro de que otro coche que viniera en aquella dirección colisionara con el mío. Intenté hacer que el vehículo avanzara un poco, pero no sirvió de nada. Las ruedas giraban sobre el hielo descontroladas, así que no conseguí mover el coche ni un centímetro.

Respiré hondo y busqué el móvil en el pequeño bolso negro.

¡Mierda!... ¡no lo había traído conmigo!

Se me había olvidado en casa. ¿Cómo iba a pedir ayuda entonces?

Sentí una punzada de angustia al comprobar que me hallaba sola en medio de una carretera de montaña que en una noche como aquella muy poca gente utilizaría. La gran mayoría de los residentes de Montegris estaban de fiesta en sus casas o en algún bar. ¿Quién iba a pasar por allí a las cuatro y pico de la madrugada?

Me enfundé mi abrigo y salí del coche con la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución. Caminar sobre la nieve con aquellos zapatos era casi imposible, y el frío no tardó en atravesar el fino abrigo de paño negro que me había prestado mi madre. Iba vestida para estar en una fiesta, no para sacar un coche atrapado en la nieve.

Tiritando, busqué a mí alrededor algún trozo de madera que sirviera de apoyo a las ruedas delanteras. Quizá así conseguirían el agarre suficiente para salir del hielo. Sin embargo, no encontré nada que me sirviera. Estaba muy oscuro y los faros de mi coche sólo iluminaban unos cuantos metros del arcén, pero no distinguía nada más a mí alrededor. Aquello no pintaba nada bien, y comencé a preocuparme de verdad.

El sonido de un motor zumbó a lo lejos. Si se dirigían hacia mí, seguramente al verme pararían y me echarían una mano. Un súbito alivio me invadió, para volver a inquietarme después al darme cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba. Igual que podían ayudarme, también podían aprovecharse de la situación y hacerme cualquier cosa que prefería no imaginar.

Me metí en el coche de un salto, cerré los pestillos y arranqué de nuevo el motor, así por lo menos estaría caliente. Un terror incontrolable se apoderó de mí, notando cómo mis músculos se ponían tensos y mi respiración se agitaba.

Aquel vehículo venía definitivamente en dirección al pueblo, con lo que en breve pasaría junto a mi coche. Por el espejo retrovisor observé cómo la luz que despedían aquellos faros se acercaba cada vez más. Debía de ser un todoterreno, a juzgar por la altura de las luces sobre el suelo.

Me esforcé por recuperar el control, no podía ser tan negativa. Lo más seguro es que se tratase de alguien inofensivo que iba o venía de alguna fiesta, y al ver mi coche se detendría y me brindaría su ayuda. "No seas cobarde, sal del coche para que te vean. Que quede claro que estás en apuros y que no has detenido el coche voluntariamente, ¿o acaso te quieres quedar aquí atrapada?" Pensé, tratando de infundirme la valentía necesaria.

Hice caso a mi sentido común y volví a salir. Aquellos faros estaban cada vez más cerca y, aunque seguía asustada al desconocer de quién se trataba, la perspectiva de quedarme allí tirada me atemorizaba aún más. Comencé a hacer señales, agitando mis brazos.

Quería asegurarme de que el conductor de aquel coche me viera.

El todoterreno redujo la velocidad, encontrándose ya muy cerca. Su intermitente derecho se accionó, adentrándose en el arcén a unos cien metros de donde yo estaba. Avanzó despacio, aproximándose hacia mí y cegándome con sus potentes faros. Estaba tan oscuro que no pude distinguir el modelo del vehículo. Lo único que alcazaba a adivinar era que se trataba de un voluminoso cuatro por cuatro. Quizá un Range Rover, o un Land Cruiser, lo que contribuyó a que me arrepintiera de mi impulsiva reacción. Ése era un tipo de coche más habitual en los hombres y, a juzgar por la hora, dudaba que aquel conductor fuera un responsable padre de familia.

¿Por qué no me habría quedado calentita en mi coche?

Las enormes ruedas dejaron de girar, deteniéndose a escasos metros. El rugido del motor no cesó. Los altos y grandes faros me iluminaban de lleno, cegándome. La puerta del conductor se abrió y la silueta de una persona alta bajó del coche, comenzando a caminar hacia donde yo estaba. Escuche cómo mi respiración se aceleraba. Mi corazón palpitaba sin control y el frío alcanzaba mis huesos. Comencé a tiritar. El sonido de las pisadas sobre la nieve me provocó un escalofrío de terror. Retrocedí unos pasos, situándome junto a la puerta de mi coche por si tenía que saltar dentro y cerrar los pestillos. Y una vez dentro, ¿qué haría? No tenía forma de salir de allí sin su ayuda y tampoco un teléfono móvil para llamar a la policía.

¡Qué situación tan absurda!

Aquella persona estaba ya muy cerca. Pude distinguir un abrigo oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Por lo menos iba bien vestido. No es que ese detalle me diera ninguna garantía, pero pensé que quizá se tratara de alguien elegante y educado que sólo pretendía ayudarme.

— ¿Rachel? —Esa voz no me era desconocida. No podía dar crédito a mis oídos.

¿Estaría flipando por el frío y el miedo? No, no la estaba soñando: ¡era ella! Ahora la veía con toda claridad, mientras se aproximaba hacia mí. Sentí que mis piernas me fallaban debido a la sorpresa, al alivio, y por supuesto, a aquellos altísimos tacones sobre los que no me sostenía con demasiada facilidad.

— ¡¿Quinn?! —exclamé, todavía incrédula ante su presencia.

No esperé a que me respondiera. Me alegraba tanto que fuera precisamente ella quien me hubiera encontrado que me lancé a sus brazos.

— ¡Qué susto me has dado!... Creí que se trataba de alguien desalmado que iba a cometer su primer crimen de este año.

—Sí, soy Jack el Destripador —respondió, riendo ante mi paranoico comentario—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en medio de la carretera en una noche así? —preguntó, placenteramente sorprendida. Sus preciosos ojos me miraban interrogantes—. ¿No deberías estar en casa de Mike?

Bajo aquel elegante abrigo azul marino iba perfectamente vestida. Una camisa de rayas y un pantalón negro, y su cabello rubio corto alborotado. Estaba tan elegante que me quedé como una boba admirándole por unos segundos, retrasando mi respuesta. Nunca la había visto vestida de etiqueta y, la verdad, estaba imponente.

—Es que… —comencé a decir, temblando por el frío y el asombro—, Kitty se encontraba mal y la he traído a casa. Me dirigía de vuelta a la fiesta cuando mi coche ha patinado y me he salido de la carretera.

—Estás helada. —Se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre mis hombros. Sus manos frotaron mis brazos para ayudarme a entrar en calor—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando a que vengan a ayudarte?

—Pues sí, llevo un buen rato porque no tengo el móvil. No he podido llamar a nadie.

— ¡Menos mal que he pasado por aquí! —suspiró aliviada, acercándome más a ella, protegiéndome del frío con todo su cuerpo—. Ya te lo dije: no te puedo dejar sola. En cuanto me despisto te metes en algún lío —añadió riendo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas: ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí a estas horas? ¿No estabas con tu abuela en Madrid?

—Sí, pero ella se ha acostado pronto y me apetecía mucho verlos. Mike me comentó lo de la fiesta y he pensado que aún estaba a tiempo de unirme al jolgorio. No quería pasar el resto de la noche sola. Además, me apetecía mucho verte…

Estas últimas palabras me las susurró al oído, dejándome petrificada, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Había conducido más de una hora, en medio de aquella desapacible noche, para estar conmigo?

—Vamos, dejaremos aquí tu coche hasta mañana —me ordenó—. Podríamos tratar de sacarlo, pero aunque lo consiguiéramos, probablemente no recorrerías ni un kilómetro antes de que volviera a patinar.

— ¿Y por qué no llamamos a una grúa? —propuse. No me gustaba la idea de dejar mi coche allí tirado.

—No creo que vayamos a encontrarla en una noche así. Será mejor hacerlo mañana.

No discutí. Quería irme de allí cuanto antes, mis pies comenzaban a congelarse.

La perspectiva de irme con ella era mucho más apetecible que esperar a que llegara la grúa.

Nos dirigimos a aquel enorme coche y, una vez dentro, me quité los zapatos, que estaban calados por la nieve. Le supliqué que pusiera la calefacción al máximo.

— ¿De dónde has sacado este trasto? —pregunté mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo.

—Es de mi abuela. Siempre le han gustado los coches grandes, y hasta que se mudó a la residencia seguía conduciendo a diario —explicó, girando el volante para incorporarse a la helada carretera—. He decido venir en este todoterreno porque sabía que las carreteras por aquí estaban difíciles, pero no esperaba que fuera para tanto.

Aquel enorme vehículo no parecía tener problema alguno en avanzar por la calzada. Estaba mucho mejor preparado para las inclemencias del tiempo que mi pequeño amago de cuatro por cuatro que, a la hora de la verdad, no pasaba de ser un utilitario algo más alto que el resto. Fui entrando en calor gracias a la alta temperatura del aire que expulsaban las rejillas de ventilación del salpicadero.

El miedo y la angustia habían desaparecido por completo, dejando paso a una enorme felicidad por hallarme en aquel asiento con Quinn conduciendo a mi lado. Una vez más me había sacado de una situación peliaguda. ¿Acaso tenía un radar para detectar cuando me hallaba en apuros?

—Quinn… —al escuchar su nombre, apartó la vista de la carretera un instante. Aquellos ojos atravesaron los míos—, yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte.

En silencio, y sin dejar de mirar al frente, se limitó a esbozar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Quizá Kitty tuviera razón. Me permití el capricho de fantasear con la idea de que ella me viera como algo más que una hermana postiza.

Pero aquel soplo de esperanza se esfumó cuando, una vez en la fiesta, una compañera de su clase, guapísima y excesivamente sensual, acaparó toda su atención. Ella parecía encantada con su compañía, y mientras yo trataba de bailar con mis amigas, disimulé lo mejor que pude aquellos celos que me consumían viva.


	17. Ausencia II

**HOLA BUENAS NOCHES, PERDÓN POR NO DEJARLES EL CAPÍTULO AYER, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA. LA VERDAD ME SIENTO BIEN ADAPTANDO ESTA HISTORIA SOLO PARA QUE USTEDES PUEDAN DISFRUTARLA. EN SERIO ME ENCANTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, ME AGRADAN.**

 **ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Llevé a Rachel de regreso a la fiesta, uniéndome yo también a la animada multitud.

Quería muchísimo a mi abuela, pero una Nochevieja no está completa si no lo celebras a lo grande. Al fin y al cabo es el símbolo del comienzo de una nueva etapa. El calendario vuelve a la primera página y tenemos doce meses por delante para cumplir nuestras metas, y yo me había marcado bastantes para ese nuevo año. Rachel era uno de mis objetivos; me costara lo que me costase, iba a conseguir que ella me aceptara por completo en su vida.

Durante mi estancia en Madrid, de vuelta en el piso del Retiro, había disfrutado enormemente de la compañía de Ángela, a quien los médicos habían permitido dejar la residencia durante unos días. No había llamado a ninguno de mis antiguos colegas de peripecias nocturnas. Seguro que habrían estado encantados de saber de mí; sin embargo, prefería mantener las distancias ya que habría resultado inevitable salir de marcha con ellos. El rollo en el que ellos andaban metidos no me interesaba para nada. De hecho, lo quería muy lejos de mí. Así que me limité a disfrutar de la compañía de mi abuela. La ciudad en navidad era un hervidero de gentes y eventos, y las dos lo habíamos pasado en grande.

Una tarde me acerqué a la Fnac para echarle un vistazo a la sección de música.

Noah me había pedido que le llevara algunos CD's y también quería buscar algunos para mí.

Cuando estaba en la cola para pagar, me di cuenta de que el chico que esperaba delante de mí era Artie, uno de mis amigos del colegio, quien también había formado parte del grupo de música. Todos ellos intentaron apoyarme tras el funeral de mis padres; fui yo quien los alejó de mi vida. Nunca me había encontrado con ninguno por casualidad. Ahora, cuando me arrepentía de haber interrumpido una buena amistad de manera tan radical, el destino me brindaba la oportunidad de reencontrarme al menos con uno de ellos. Gracias a Dios, yo ya no era la misma tipa amargada que huía de su pasado, y me alegró tenerle frente a mí.

Cuando lo saludé se quedó perplejo, para darme un gran abrazo después, mostrándose muy contento de verme. Había temido que su reacción fuese menos efusiva, puesto que yo le había desterrado de mi vida sin ningún miramiento. Sin embargo, Artie se mostró muy receptivo.

Salimos juntos del edificio y me invitó a tomar una cerveza en un bar de la Gran Vía, donde nos pusimos al día de nuestras vidas. Me contó que trabajaba para una multinacional, viajando frecuentemente al extranjero y que eso le gustaba. Me habló de mis otros amigos y fue un alivio saber que todos estaban bien y con sus vidas en orden. ¡Qué diferente habría sido todo si hubiera mantenido aquellas sanas amistades!…

Nos despedimos con la promesa de quedar algún día con los demás. Por mi parte no fueron palabras para quedar bien; realmente me apetecía volver a verlos. Guardé su número de teléfono con la firme intención de llamarle pronto. Regresé a casa de mi abuela con la sensación de que la vida me estaba regalando nuevas oportunidades y tenía que aprovecharlas.

Tras haber felicitado el año a mis nuevos amigos, me serví una copa y encendí un cigarro, contenta de estar de nuevo allí. Mi plan inicial de dejar aquel pueblo y regresar a la universidad de Madrid se había visto modificado. Por el momento, mi expediente académico permanecería en la secretaría de la facultad de Arquitectura de Montegris. Mi paso por aquel lugar no había tocado a su fin: alguien me había convencido de que postergara mi vuelta definitiva a la ciudad. Esa persona no era consciente de que me había disuadido por completo. Mi sitio por el momento estaba en aquel pueblo, así podría estar cerca de ella. A pesar de gustarme el ajetreo de la Madrid en aquellas fechas, la necesidad de volver junto a Rachel me había obligado a conducir de madrugada, bajo cero y con nieve.

Saludé a Lourdes, una compañera de clase que era tan despampanante como creída. No quise ser maleducada, así que le di conversación aparentando un falso interés por el rollo que me estaba contando. Aquella chica era demasiado consciente de su belleza exterior y carecía por completo de profundidad, así que por muy buena que estuviera, me resultaba excesivamente empalagosa y simple para sentir atracción alguna por ella. En cambio Rachel, tan sencilla e inteligente, sí me tenía en vilo.

Lourdes no paraba de parlotear y yo puse mi mente en el modo de piloto automático, dando la impresión de estar escuchando lo que ella decía. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me interesaba estaba al otro lado del salón. Disfruté de cada calada de mi cigarro mientras la observaba. Ya repuesta del susto, Rachel bailaba con Tina y Marley al fondo de aquella habitación. Moviéndose al ritmo de la música, su espalda desnuda insinuaba la línea de su columna vertebral, y me imaginé recorriéndola con mis dedos. Bailaba sin zapatos. Aquellos exagerados tacones se habían calado mientras esperaba a que alguien la rescatase de la carretera. Me gustaba más así, con los pies cubiertos tan sólo por aquellas finas medias negras que subían por sus esbeltas piernas hasta esconderse bajo aquel vestido que me estaba volviendo loca… Antes o después tendría que hacer algo al respecto. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin besarla, porque ya no era un deseo, sino una necesidad.

Nunca en mi vida había necesitado tanto a nadie. Se me había metido en las venas como una sustancia adictiva. Había estado alejada de ella tan sólo unos días y había sido el peor de los síndromes de abstinencia. Ahora que comenzaba a confiar en mí y nuestra amistad era un hecho, ya no me resultaba suficiente. Quería más, mucho más.

Pero no podía dar ningún paso en falso; no quería asustarla y poner en peligro lo que tanto me había costado conseguir. Prefería conformarme con su amistad que no tener nada.

Sabía que en el pasado alguien la había herido profundamente, que la habían violado emocionalmente, tal y como ella lo describió la noche que salimos pitando del Midnight. No me desveló qué había sucedido exactamente. No era necesario conocer los detalles escabrosos de su experiencia. Lo único que importaba era que le habían dejado una profunda cicatriz, lo que me advertía que tendría que ir con mucho cuidado para no volver a abrirla.

Era un poco novata en todo aquello. Yo siempre había salido con chicas mucho más extrovertidas y lanzadas, algunas demasiado. De hecho, una de las cosas que más me fascinaban de Rachel era ese misterio que la rodeaba, convirtiéndose en una preciada cajita llena de tesoros que había que descubrir. Cada cosa que compartía conmigo, por muy insignificante que fuese, se convertía en una victoria, colocándome un paso más cerca de conocer su brillante mente. Jamás había experimentado una emoción similar; ninguna mujer había conseguido hipnotizarme así, quitándome el sueño, obsesionándome con protegerla.

Rachel se colaba en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños y en cada nota que salía de mi guitarra. Sus bellos ojos de color chocolate me acompañaban a todas partes. Su melodiosa voz me envolvía y su menudo cuerpo me excitaba. Aquella reacción no me era desconocida, sin embargo con ella surgía de la ternura, no de una primitiva lujuria. No era el sexo lo que me mantenía en vela por las noches. Lo deseaba, pero no era prioritario; lo que me mataba era no poder abrazarla, no poder acariciar su pelo y, sobre todo, no poder besar esos labios tan tentadores. Pero debía medir mis reacciones. No podía cogerla desprevenida comportándome como realmente deseaba. Mi instinto me decía que ella se asustaría. Debía esperar al momento adecuado, cuando ella me diera alguna señal de que lo deseaba igual que yo.

Era evidente que entre nosotros había química, no estaba ciega. Cuando nos mirábamos sentía una corriente eléctrica que no era sólo producto de mi imaginación, era muy real. Y a juzgar por la intensidad con la que sus ojos me observaban cuando aquello ocurría, apostaba que a ella también le sacudía. Sin embargo, jamás daba muestras de querer ir más allá y eso era lo que me atemorizaba. Si en alguno de esos momentos mágicos me dejaba llevar, ella saldría huyendo despavorida; podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Tenía que armarme de paciencia y esperar a la señal que me indicara que tenía luz verde.

Volvimos a casa ya de día, agotadas pero eufóricas, tras haber acabado la larga noche en un bar donde servían unos churros con chocolate de quitar el hipo.

Dormimos hasta el mediodía y tras un desayuno tardío, decidimos ir a por su coche. Vestidas con la ropa adecuada y con herramientas de sobra para elevar un camión, llegamos al punto de la carretera donde habíamos dejado el Toyota unas horas atrás. No fue necesario llamar a la grúa, puesto que al ponerle las cadenas a las ruedas delanteras conseguimos sacar el coche de allí y regresar a casa. Aunque ya no nevaba y el hielo había desparecido casi por completo del asfalto, preferí conducir su coche y que ella me siguiera con el Range. No quería que volviera a patinar y se viera de nuevo en un apuro. Yo tenía más experiencia conduciendo en situaciones complicadas, y de esa forma iría la mar de tranquila al volante de aquel robusto todoterreno.

Pasamos la tarde vegetando en el sofá, viendo películas y charlando, con la única compañía de Qualia, que siempre quería estar con nosotras. La resaca no nos permitía hacer mucho más. Era uno de enero, así que teníamos licencia más que de sobra para no mover ni un músculo. Estábamos solas en aquella enorme casa, ya que sus padres habían salido, aunque no suponía una gran diferencia en nuestra rutina. El segundo piso era nuestro territorio y pocas veces subían por allí. Era una casa lo suficientemente grande para que cada uno hiciera su vida.

Eso había ayudado mucho a que me encontrase tan a gusto en la finca. Era como tener mi propio apartamento. Compartir con Rachel la sala de estar era una bendición; aquél era nuestro universo privado.

Y aquella tarde lo era aún más. El hecho de estar solas por completo nos daba una intimidad que pensaba aprovechar. Estábamos tiradas en los amplios sofás viendo la tele sin hacerle mucho caso, inertes como dos lechugas. Se me ocurrió que quizá podíamos ir a dar una vuelta las dos solas.

— ¿Te apetece ir a…? —No pude terminar la pregunta, pues en ese instante su móvil comenzó a sonar. ¡Qué inoportuno!

 **Rachel**

—Hola Kitty —la saludé al contestar la llamada. Nadie me contestó, tan sólo escuché unos sollozos al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Shhh!…, tranquila —murmuré, incorporándome del sofá y echando a andar fuera de la sala. Preveía que aquello iba a ser una conversación privada de la que Quinn no tenía por qué ser testiga.

—Rachel…, es que… —Kitty fue incapaz de terminar la frase, volviendo a ahogarse en sus sollozos.

—Lo de anoche no fue para tanto —la consolé—. Todo el mundo se pilla una buena tajada de vez en cuando, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—No se trata de eso… —consiguió explicar.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté alarmada.

—Mi madre…, es que… —Un llanto descontrolado se apoderó de ella. Me asusté de verdad.

— ¡Kitty!, ¿le ha sucedido algo a tu madre?

—No…, ella está bien, pero…

Así no íbamos a adelantar mucho; Kitty era incapaz de hablar. Mi amiga estaba desolada.

—Te voy a buscar ahora mismo —anuncié. Era evidente que necesitaba mi compañía.

— ¡No! ¡No vengas! —me ordenó, algo más entera—. Prefiero ir yo a tu casa, si no es molestia.

—Claro que no es molestia, pero… ¿seguro que no prefieres que vaya yo? No parece que estés en condiciones de conducir.

Escuché cómo se sonaba la nariz antes de continuar hablando.

—Puedo conducir. Prefiero ir yo, de verdad —insistió.

—Lo que tú quieras, pero no me importa nada ir a buscarte, en serio —dije, algo aprensiva ante la posibilidad de que Kitty pudiera tener un accidente. Si le daba la llorera al volante podía perder el control.

—Hazme caso Rachel, es mejor que no vengas a mi casa. He tenido una bronca histórica con mi madre y necesito salir de aquí.

—Entonces, te espero.

—No tardo, salgo ahora mismo.

—Vale, pero ven tranquila —le pedí—. Ten cuidado con el coche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, descuida. Iré despacio.

Veinte minutos más tarde escuché las ruedas de su coche crujir contra la gravilla. La esperaba en la cocina preparando té. Ya había puesto a Quinn sobre aviso para que nos dejara a solas. Dijo que no tardaría en irse a su habitación porque estaba machacada y que así tendríamos la salita para nosotras, lo que agradecí de verdad, pues ella no estaba para ver a nadie.

Kitty entró por la puerta de la cocina sin llamar ya que tan sólo estaba entornada.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. En cuanto encontró los míos, las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. La abracé en silencio, esperando a que se desahogara y pudiera hablar.

Cuando pareció recobrar la calma, la conduje a la mesa de la cocina y le serví una taza de té caliente.

— ¿Por qué han discutido? —pregunté al fin—, ¿es por lo de anoche?

—Sí, es por lo de anoche, pero no por lo que tú piensas —suspiró, aferrándose a la taza con ambas manos—. No es por lo que hice yo anoche, sino por lo que hizo ella.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirí confundida.

—Ayer yo me pasé con el alcohol, pero ella se pasó aún más trayendo a un tipo a casa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no dije nada. Permití que continuara hablando.

—Esta mañana me he despertado con el estómago revuelto y he bajado a la cocina a buscar algo que me quitara el malestar. Lo que no sabía es que se me iba a revolver aún más al encontrar a un desconocido desayunando en nuestra casa —vomitó con rabia.

— ¿Qué hacía ese tipo allí? —pregunté atónita.

—Mi madre ayer se fue a una fiesta con unas compañeras del trabajo. Se negaba a pasar la Nochevieja sola en casa, así que se animó a irse con ellas. A mí en un principio me pareció una idea excelente, quería que lo pasara bien. Lo que no me imaginaba es que se iba a traer un ligue a casa.

— ¿Pero le conocía de algo? Quizá ya estaba saliendo con él y no te había dicho nada —dije, tratando de justificar la situación.

—No, le conoció anoche, aunque eso es lo de menos. No tenía derecho a traer a un hombre a casa. ¡Joder Rachel, es que el hombre estaba en calzoncillos paseándose por la cocina! — gritó enfurecida.

—La verdad es que no parece algo muy apropiado —me limité a decir.

— ¿Sabes cómo me he sentido? Primero pensaba que nos habían entrado a robar, hasta que mi madre ha aparecido y se lo ha llevado de allí a su habitación. Cuando ha regresado a la cocina me he puesto furiosa y ella me ha llamado egoísta; No soy yo la que te ha abandonado de la noche a la mañana, así que en lugar de patalear, deberías alegrarte de que haya conocido a alguien que está dispuesto a hacerme pasar un buen rato. No como el mamón de tu padre, que sólo me ha dado disgustos. —Al repetir las palabras de su madre volvió a sollozar.

¡No me podía creer que Claudia hubiera dicho aquello! ¿Cómo quería que se tomase Kitty algo así? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que su hija aceptase que se tirara a un desconocido en su casa y no le doliera? Kitty aún estaba tratando de asimilar que su padre se hubiera marchado, ¿cómo iba a aceptar la presencia de un extraño como si no pasara nada? Su madre estaba perdiendo el norte.

—Pero eso no es todo —anunció, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del jersey—, luego ha empezado a desvariar, diciendo que ella perdió su juventud por mi culpa y que no tengo derecho a reprocharle nada. ¡Ha sido horrible!

Aquello era mucho más grave de lo que habría podido imaginar. Claudia estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho cosas tan injustas a su hija. Era cierto que tuvo a Kitty cuando tan sólo tenía diecinueve años, pero eso no le daba derecho a arrojar sus frustraciones sobre mi amiga. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su madre se hubiera casado demasiado joven. Todo aquel asunto del divorcio le había hecho perder la cabeza y la pobre Kitty estaba pagando los platos rotos.

—No puede sentir todo lo que ha dicho. Tu madre está afectada por lo que está ocurriendo y se está descontrolando —le expliqué—. No la excuso, no tiene derecho a decirte algo así, pero estoy convencida de que no lo piensa realmente. Cuando se dé cuenta de lo grave que es que te haya acusado de ser una egoísta, y que te haya culpado de sus decisiones del pasado, se va a arrepentir. Y mucho.

— ¡Me da igual que se arrepienta! —bramó. Su cara estaba desencajada—. Lo único que he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón es apoyarla. Me he tragado todas las discusiones que tenía con mi padre. Siempre he estado de su lado. Desde que él se fue, toda mi atención ha sido para ella. Me tragué mi propia tristeza para que ella no sufriera. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pasársele por la cabeza todo lo que me ha dicho?

—La verdad es que se ha excedido. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza que te haya atacado así —afirmé, abrazándola—. Quédate a dormir. No creo que debas volver a tu casa tal y como están las cosas.

— ¿De verdad no te importa que me quede?

— ¿Estás tonta? —la regañé—. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a tu casa esta noche. Necesitas muchos mimos, una buena dosis de helado de chocolate y algunos cigarros —añadí guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué van a decir? No quiero que se enteren… ¡Qué vergüenza!

—No están, y para cuando vuelvan ya estaremos en mi cuarto roncando. Mañana les diremos que se hizo tarde y que preferiste quedarte. No tienes por qué dar explicaciones, aunque ya sabes que mi madre es muy buena consejera.

—No quiero que la juzgue, lo que ha ocurrido le hará pensar que mi madre es un monstruo.

—Como quieras. Pero mi madre no va a pensar nada. Sólo tratará de ayudarte.

—Rachel, mi madre necesita ayuda. Esto no es propio de ella —reflexionó—. No te lo había dicho, pero últimamente bebe demasiado. Desde que mi padre pidió el divorcio se ha sumido en un hoyo cada vez más profundo.

—Yo creía que desde que tenía a la abogada estaba mejor.

—Yo también lo creí así al principio, pero en realidad desde que tiene su apoyo se ha vuelto más beligerante y vengativa. Dice que le va a dar la vuelta a la tortilla y que va a dejar a mi padre sin nada. ¡Esto es una pesadilla!... Y yo estoy en medio, da igual lo que haga, me termino llevando todas las tortas.

— ¿Y tu hermano?

Kitty tenía un hermano tres años menor que ella.

—Roberto pasa de todo, se encierra en su habitación y se aísla del mundo. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido algo siniestro. —La verdad es que ésa era la mejor manera de describirle, pues se trataba de un chico algo autista y extraño—. Además, hoy no estaba en casa. Ha ido a pasar el año nuevo con unos amigos a Sierra Nevada. Me lo estoy comiendo todo yo solita, como siempre.

—No sé si es el momento para preguntar, pero, ¿has sabido algo de tu padre?

—Sí, me dejó un mensaje en el móvil anoche. No le quise coger el teléfono, así que dejé que saltara el contestador —respondió comenzando a beber el té, que ya debía de estar algo frío—. ¿Tienes un cigarro?

—Sí, toma —le ofrecí, sacando la cajetilla del bolsillo de la cómoda sudadera con la que llevaba vagueando todo el día. Yo también encendí uno. Toda aquella trágica historia me había dejado flipada; necesitaba nicotina.

— ¿Has escuchado el mensaje?

—No, me da miedo oír su voz. Creo que me derrumbaría —se sinceró—. Rachel, estoy muy cabreada con él, pero tengo que admitir que le extraño muchísimo. ¿Qué está pasando?... Mi familia se desintegra.

—Ahora todo está patas arriba. Sin embargo, antes o después se tendrá que solucionar. No me refiero a que tu padre regrese. Si ha hecho algo tan drástico es porque está realmente seguro de que no quiere seguir con tu madre, pero eso no significa que ustedes no puedan reencontrarse cuando las heridas vayan cicatrizando. Quizá deberías hablar con él, que te explique por qué se ha ido. Tiene que tener sus razones y, aunque no te gusten o no las entiendas, no creo que se haya marchado porque si.

Kitty negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo, aún sigo furiosa con él. ¡Si ni siquiera me atrevo a enfrentarme a su mensaje!

—Date tiempo, en algún momento la rabia pasará y podrás hablar con él —la consolé.

—No lo sé, Rachel. No sé si podré perdonarle algún día el terremoto que ha provocado.

No era el momento para convencerla de lo contrario, estaba muy compungida y no necesitaba darle más vueltas a todo ese asunto. Fuimos a la sala y decidimos ver un programa de humor para que tratara de olvidar durante un rato las hirientes palabras de su madre.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Quinn? —preguntó mientras comía del enorme paquete de pipas que descansaba entre ambas—. ¿Cuándo vuelve?

—Volvió anoche.

— ¿Está aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Ayer, después de dejarte en tu casa, me quedé tirada con el coche, ¿y quién crees que me encontró en la carretera mientras conducía hacia la fiesta?

Le conté toda la historia de mi rescate, consiguiendo que olvidara por unos instantes la pelea con su madre.

— ¡Esa chica es un crack, siempre está cuando le necesitas! —exclamó maravillada—. Quien pillara una así…

—Fue pura casualidad —le recordé—. No es que Quinn viniera volando como una superheroína a mi rescate. Sólo fue algo fortuito.

—Ya…, y también es casualidad que decidiera irse de Madrid en plena noche y con un tiempo de perros, ¿no? Rachel, a ver cuándo lo admites; se moría por verte y salió pitando a Montegris por ti. Vamos… ¡que me trague la tierra si me equivoco!

—No fue sólo por mí, quería vernos a todos.

—Sí, sí, claro…, se moría por ver a Finn. ¡Venga ya! —se burló divertida—.¿Cuándo vas a admitir que lo de ustedes es un hecho?

—Cuando ocurra, si es que alguna vez sucede. Hoy por hoy sólo somos amigas.

—Pues no creo que tarde mucho en estallar. Tienen una bomba entre las manos y, créeme, va a explotar muy pronto.

—Ya veremos… —respondí escéptica.

—Sí, ya veremos… —rió ella.

Un par de horas más tarde, nos hallábamos medio dormidas en el sofá, así que apagamos la televisión y nos fuimos a mi cuarto. Le dejé un pijama y ambas nos metimos en mi amplia cama. Tapadas con el edredón, Kitty no tardó en caer en un profundo sueño. Tantas horas de llorera le habían dejado exhausta. En cambio, yo tardé un poco más en dormirme, dándole vueltas a lo que le estaba sucediendo. Lo que me tenía en vilo no era el hecho de que su madre saliera con hombres. Al fin y al cabo apenas superaba los cuarenta años, era todavía muy joven para no intentar rehacer su vida sentimental. Sin embargo, era muy distinto llevar un extraño a su casa, donde indudablemente su hija iba a encontrarse con él. Aquello era fruto de un irresponsable impulso. Sin duda Claudia se hallaba desesperada por sentirse amada de nuevo, y llenaba el vacío que su marido había dejado tratando desesperadamente de encontrar un sustituto, aunque fuera por una sola noche.

Me sentí afortunada de que mis padres estuvieran tan unidos y que en casa reinara la armonía. Kitty no tenía las movidas mentales contra las que yo luchaba, sin embargo eso no le hacía inmune al dolor. A pesar de su carácter positivo y enérgico, se enfrentaba a un duro trance que la estaba consumiendo viva.

En la oscuridad del cuarto pensé en cómo todos, antes o después, nos vemos obligados a encarar situaciones difíciles, vengan de nosotros mismos o de circunstancias que nos rodean. La vida no nos perdona a ninguno el pasar por malos tragos. Supongo que es parte del proceso, y lo único que podemos hacer es jugar con inteligencia las cartas que tenemos en las manos.

Cuando Kitty encendió su móvil por la mañana, comprobó que tenía decenas de llamadas perdidas de su madre. Debía de estar preocupadísima al ver que ella no había regresado a casa. Le sugerí que por lo menos le mandara un mensaje de texto para que estuviera tranquila. Por muy enfadada que estuviera, no podía desaparecer sin más y no dar señales de vida. Me hizo caso y le envío un breve SMS en el que le decía que había pasado la noche en mi casa. No tardó en recibir una respuesta:

Siento mucho lo que dije ayer, no sabes cuánto. Por favor, ven a casa y hablemos. Te quiero.

Su madre debía de sentirse desolada tras el capítulo protagonizado el día anterior, y no era para menos. Es muy triste que dos personas que se adoran terminen discutiendo de esa forma, hiriéndose en lo más profundo. Es curioso cómo normalmente herimos a los que más queremos. La ira y la rabia suelen escoger víctimas inocentes, impidiéndonos frenar nuestros instintos más bajos. Quizá el convencimiento de que nos perdonarán después nos da licencia para sobrepasarnos. Seguramente, Claudia no habría podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, arrepintiéndose por haberse ensañado con su hija. En cierta forma la entendía; cuando yo pasé por el momento más agudo de mi depresión la tomaba con mis padres sin motivo. Les atacaba sin piedad, perdiendo los nervios y apuntando a donde más les podía doler. Era como si hiriéndoles a ellos mi furia fuese a disminuir. Nunca funcionaba, porque después del ataque de histeria siempre me sobrevenía un sentimiento de culpa y amargura que me consumía, empeorando aún más mi precario estado de ánimo. Era un pez que se mordía la cola. Cuanto más jodida estaba, más la tomaba con ellos. Y cuanto más les hería, más daño me hacía a mí misma. Gracias a Dios que llegó Susana y me ayudó a romper aquel círculo vicioso.

Esperaba que Claudia recapacitara y tomara las riendas de aquella situación. Por muy doloroso que le resultara haber sido sustituida por otra mujer, no podía permitir que la desesperación le cegase hasta el punto de bombardear la relación con su hija, quien también estaba sufriendo. Debía guardar la munición y comenzar a enfrentarse a su nuevo futuro con serenidad, de lo contrario iba a perder todavía más. Si seguía atacando a Kitty, ésta no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Mi amiga se fue a su casa a media mañana. Tras haber dormido a pierna suelta, se encontraba más tranquila y el mensaje de su madre la había apaciguado. Estaba dispuesta a sentarse a escuchar lo que ésta tenía que decirle. Nos fuimos a la vez, cada una en su coche, y quedamos en hablar más tarde; esperaba sinceramente que consiguiera entenderse con su madre.

Yo conduje hasta el pueblo con el objetivo de pasarme por el centro cultural.

Tras muchos quebraderos de cabeza, por fin me había decidido a apuntarme al grupo de teatro.

Aunque me iba a resultar muy difícil enfrentarme a ello, sabía que necesitaba plantarle cara a aquella aversión a ser el centro de atención. Susana había seguido insistiendo sobre lo positivo que podía ser para mí, y por fin había conseguido que me animara a hacerlo.

Las visitas a su consulta me seguían ayudando mucho. En nuestro último encuentro, tan sólo unos días atrás, le había hablado más detenidamente de Quinn y de los sentimientos que me atormentaban. Me escucho atenta, como siempre, para luego insinuar que no debía angustiarme tanto el hecho de sentir algo especial por ella. Me recordó que había progresado mucho en los últimos meses y que ella no veía nada de malo en que ella y yo pudiéramos llegar a tener algo más que una amistad. Por todo lo que sabía de ella, le parecía el tipo de chica que no me iba a dañar gratuitamente y señaló que el miedo es muy mal consejero.

Según Susana, debía comenzar a despojarme de aquellos muros que me rodeaban, que si bien al principio eran una coraza que me protegía y me ayudaba a que me enfrentara a solas conmigo misma y con mis temores, había llegado el momento de irlos aligerando. De lo contrario, corría el peligro de aislarme demasiado del resto del mundo. Las personas somos seres sociales, necesitamos experimentar y compartir para poder sentirnos plenos. Ella me guiaba, como siempre, pero jamás imponía su criterio, quería que yo decidiera por mí misma. Era mi terapeuta, no mi jefa. Tenía una forma tan sutil e inteligente de sacar a la luz lo que una misma no quiere descubrir que, una vez más, cuando salí de la sesión me sentí más ligera y positiva que antes.

Para mi fortuna aún quedaban vacantes para el pequeño grupo de teatro. Me avisaron de que llamara a finales de mes para concretar el primer día del curso, pues aún no se había cerrado la fecha. Ahora que me había decidido a dar el gran paso, esperaba que no se anulara, bien por falta de alumnos o por cualquier otra contrariedad. Tenía las esperanzas puestas en aquel grupo para por fin empezar a superar mi miedo escénico. Además, aquella actividad podía terminar resultando muy enriquecedora.

* * *

 **SI NO PUEDO SUBIRLES MAÑANA UN CAPÍTULO, NOS LEEMOS HASTA EL VIERNES.**

 **SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

 **TW: Achele_Mariel**


	18. Cuando se alinean los planetas I

**HOLA, SOLO QUERÍA DEJARLES ESTE CAPÍTULO DE REGALO.**

 **SÉ QUE LES ENCANTARÁ.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Oficialmente estábamos de vacaciones. No obstante, después de cenar, me recluí en mi habitación a estudiar. Tenía una pila de ejercicios de Cálculo de Estructuras pendiente y no podía seguir postergándolo. Durante mi estancia en Madrid no había tenido tiempo para los libros, y el día anterior, con la resaca de año nuevo, no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Así que me senté en mi mesa con el firme propósito de adelantar el trabajo acumulado. Llevaba ya un rato calculadora en mano, cuando Rachel me hizo una visita. Quería coger algunas canciones de mi extensa colección de música para pasarlas a la memoria de su ordenador. Se sentó sobre la chaise de cuero y comenzó a investigar sigilosa el contenido de una de mis múltiples cajas repletas de CD's. De repente, los problemas de la clase de estructuras perdieron todo su interés.

— ¿Qué tal está Kitty? —le pregunté.

—Mejor. Ayer tuvo una discusión con su madre, pero hoy han hablado y las aguas parecen haber vuelto a su cauce —respondió, dejando de buscar en la caja para mirarme.

Aquellos ojos oscuros me enloquecían.

—No me quiero entrometer —la avisé—, pero Kitty parece algo desorientada últimamente, ¿no?

—Sí. Sus padres se están divorciando y no es algo fácil para ella. Lo está pasando bastante mal —se lamentó, visiblemente compungida por lo que le ocurría a su mejor amiga.

Su fidelidad a los suyos era una de las miles de cosas que me encantaban de ella.

No era una persona fácil de conquistar. Sin embargo, una vez que te colabas en su corazón era para siempre; lo daba todo por las personas que amaba.

—Tiene que ser duro ver cómo tu familia se divide —comenté.

—Sí, debe de serlo —asintió—. Yo trato de ayudarla, pero no puedo evitar que sufra, y eso me duele.

—No puedes evitarlo, pero sí puedes amortiguar el golpe —le recordé—. Seguro que el simple hecho de que estés ahí para escucharla y a es un gran consuelo para ella.

—Eso intento, pero no sé si es suficiente.

—Créeme, tener alguien en quien confiar ya es un gran paso —le aseguré—. Si yo hubiera tenido un buen amigo en quien apoyarme tras el accidente de mis padres, quizá mi dolor hubiera disminuido. En cambio, los aparté de mi lado, encerrándome en mi propio mundo.

Ahora comprendía el grave error que había cometido. Desde mi llegada a Montegris había recuperado la noción de lo que es la amistad. Todos ellos me demostraban a diario el infinito valor que posee. Cada una de las personas con las que me relacionaba parecía interesarse de veras por lo que les sucedía a los demás. Tanto en aquella casa, como con mis compañeros del grupo de música, me sentía sinceramente apoyada. Era una sensación que casi había olvidado.

—Rachel, ¿has pensado en propósitos para el nuevo año? —le pregunté, tanteando el terreno. Quería ayudarle con un asuntillo que sabía que le preocupaba.

—Sí, en algunos, como todo el mundo —respondió distraída, mientras continuaba investigando el contenido de aquellas cajas repletas de música.

— ¿Hay alguno en concreto que sea más urgente? —insistí.

—No sé, quizá lo del miedo escénico. Se acercan los exámenes de febrero y mucho me temo que, como no haga algo al respecto, voy a suspender la asignatura de Información —se lamentó—. Justo hoy he ido a apuntarme al grupo de teatro, pero no empezará hasta dentro de unas semanas. Para entonces quedará muy poco para la prueba final delante de la cámara. No me dará tiempo a superar el terror antes del examen. Me temo que iré a junio con eso a cuestas.

¡Perfecto!, se estaba dirigiendo adonde yo quería.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el Monte de la Luna?

—Quinn, dijiste muchas cosas… Ninguna de las dos paramos de hablar aquella noche — me recordó.

—Sí, lo sé. Me refiero a algo que te dije cuando me hablaste de tu miedo a hablar en público.

Ella pareció entender de pronto a qué me refería y el pánico asomó a su cara.

— ¡No!…, no vayas por ahí. No puedo cantar si no es a solas.

— ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo? —dije en un intento de tranquilizarla—. Estamos solas, nadie te oirá.

—Me oirás tú —recalcó.

—Rachel, yo ya te he oído cantar, ¿recuerdas? Y por si no te lo dejé claro, me encantó hacerlo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Y no creo que Qualia te juzgue, la verdad—dije, señalando a nuestra afable perra que, tumbada en el suelo, enarcó una ceja al oír su nombre.

—Me da vergüenza… —admitió, revolviéndose nerviosa. Abandonó la chaise y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia.

No iba a ceder. Aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para que empezara a superar aquel absurdo miedo.

—Empezaré a tocar canciones que tú conozcas y que te gusten, así te sentirás más relajada. Déjate llevar, y cuando sientas la necesidad de cantar, hazlo. Prometo que yo estaré a lo mío, concentrada en la guitarra. ¿De acuerdo?

No se mostró entusiasmada con la idea, pero tampoco se negó. Cogí mi guitarra y me senté sobre la cama. Con un gesto de mi mano, le indiqué que se acercara. Ella, vacilante, tomó asiento. Me aproximé un poco más para que pudiera sentir muy cerca la música. Sabía por propia experiencia que eso ayudaba.

Comencé a tocar una canción de _Coldplay_. Era uno de sus grupos favoritos.

Estaba tensa, y aunque trataba de escuchar atentamente el sonido de mi guitarra, noté cómo era incapaz de relajarse. Cambié de estrategia y pasé a una canción cómica que se había hecho famosa gracias a un anuncio de televisión. Sus carcajadas me confirmaron que se estaba relajando. Había funcionado, con lo que continué tocando cancioncillas absurdas con las que ambas nos reíamos. Llegó un momento en el que se olvidó de su sentido del ridículo, puesto que yo cantaba con ella haciendo el payaso. Era una delicia ver cómo se retorcía de risa con aquel juego inocente. Estaba consiguiendo que olvidara que aquello era un ejercicio para superar su timidez. Por fin empezó a disfrutar de verdad, acompañándome con su dulce voz.

Llegó un punto en el que se mostró tan despreocupada y alegre que decidí cambiar de estilo. Ya habíamos hecho el tonto bastante, había que centrarse en asuntos más serios. Comencé a tocar _Angel of Harlem_ de _U2_ , una canción animada y de sobra conocida por los dos. Al principio vaciló, pero al escuchar los siguientes acordes no pudo evitarlo, de su garganta surgieron las primeras palabras, tímidas y suaves al principio. Al llegar al estribillo se dejó llevar y la emoción le obligó a despojarse de las cadenas que le impedían disfrutar.

La fuerza y la pasión que surgieron de su voz me dejaron maravillada.

Entonces yo también olvidé el propósito inicial. Me abandoné al sonido de mi guitarra, que se fundía en el aire con el sonido de su voz. El hechizo nos envolvió a las dos y cuando acabé de tocar aquel clásico de _U2_ , mis dedos no lo dudaron ni un segundo. El punteo de esa canción que en su día me había permitido descubrir que teníamos mucho más en común de lo que ella quería mostrarme, comenzó a fluir entre mis dedos. Era inevitable; teníamos que volver a compartir esa melodía. Y esta vez cara a cara.

Sentí que por fin estaba a gusto en su piel. Por primera vez, ella se olvidaba del sentido del ridículo y se dejaba llevar por la música. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, esperando que llegara su turno.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi piel se erizó al escuchar las primeras palabras de su boca. Aquella canción era mucho más que una preciosa balada; éramos nosotras, y nos unía de formas indescriptibles. Nos convertíamos en una sola persona al interpretarla.

 _Just close your eyes…_

 _And count to five_

 _Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise…_

(Sólo cierra tus ojos

Y cuenta hasta cinco

Moldeemos en forma de sorpresa lo único que conocemos…)

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, sin dejar de tocar. Un poderoso imán tiraba de mí. Su voz aterciopelada y profunda me encandilaba. Tuve que esforzarme por no acercarme aún más a ella. Mis dedos sobre las cuerdas querían tocar su rostro, pero siguieron tocando la guitarra; no quería romper el hechizo.

 _Set down your glass_

 _I painted this_

 _To look like you and me forever as we're now…_

(Deja tu vaso

Yo he pintado esto

Para mostrarnos a ti y a mí siempre, como somos ahora…)

Su aliento rozó mi pelo, y quise besarla.

"Todavía no. No interrumpas este momento, no la asustes" pensé, frenando mis impulsos.

Seguí tocando, esforzándome por no destruir lo que teníamos en ese instante.

Quizá no se volviera a repetir; tenía que disfrutarlo.

 _And I'm shaking then I'm still_

 _When you're eyes meet mine I lose simple skills…_

 _Like to tell you all I want is now…_

(Tiemblo y luego me paralizo

Cuando tus ojos encuentran los míos pierdo habilidades tan elementales…

Como decirte que todo lo que quiero es el ahora…)

Ella abrió los ojos y su mirada oscura me atravesó.

Su tersa voz lo rodeaba todo. Aquella mirada tan pura y profunda parecía fundirse con la mía, haciéndome sentir como una quinceañera inexperta, como un adolescente que descubre por primera que es incapaz de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Comencé a cantar con ella la siguiente estrofa, absolutamente hipnotizada por su voz, sintiendo que todo se transformaba.

 _You sing and I'm killed_

 _I'm just not the same…_

 _As I was a year ago and each minute since then…_

(Tú cantas y me matas

Ya no soy la misma…

Que hace un año y cada minuto desde entonces…)

Me acerqué muy despacio a su pelo, oliendo el dulce aroma de su champú. Mis labios rozaron sus cabellos suavemente, temerosa de que huyera, pero no lo hizo. Susurré aquellas palabras en inglés a su oído, estremeciéndome por dentro, notando cómo mi estómago se encogía.

 _My jumper tears_

 _As we take it off_

 _And you say you'll sew me good as new and I know you will…_

(Mi jersey se desgarra

Mientras nos despojamos de él

Y tú dices que me coserás, dejándome como nueva, y yo sé que lo harás…)

Ya no era capaz de seguir tocando. Dejé la guitarra a un lado y me acerqué un poco más a ella. Recorrí muy despacio, casi a cámara lenta, los centímetros que nos separaban.

Por fin mis labios, tras dudar unos segundos eternos, rozaron cuidadosos la fina piel de su mejilla, descendiendo poco a poco hacia su mandíbula. Ya no podía contenerme más, era superior a mí. Ella dejó de cantar y noté cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía, al tiempo que el mío le imitaba.

No recordaba haber sentido jamás nada parecido.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS REVIEWS.**

 **AHORA SI NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES.**

 **TW:Achele_Mariel**


	19. Cuando se alinean los planetas II

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES, PERDÓN POR TARDAR EN SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO. SÉ QUE QUEDARON INTRIGADOS DE LO QUE IBA A PASAR DESPUÉS PERO AQUÍ YA LES DEJO PARA QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

 **MAÑANA NO CREO PODER ACTUALIZAR, SI PUEDO LES DEJARÉ OTRO CAPÍTULO EN UN RATO. ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR EN ESTA SEMANA, SINO NOS LEEREMOS DESPUÉS, YA QUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO PORQUE YA ESTOY A FINALES DE CUATRIMESTRE. DE TODAS MANERAS TRATARÉ DE SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO LOS DÍAS QUE ACTUALIZO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Ya no había música.

Tan sólo percibía sus labios recorriendo el contorno de mi rostro, lentamente, acercándose a los míos.

El miedo me paralizaba, y el calor que sentía al tenerle tan cerca me nublaba la mente. Sentí sus dedos rozando mi piel, acariciándola. Giró mi rostro con suavidad y su mirada verde e intensa capturó la mía, convirtiéndome en su presa.

Estaba tan cerca que percibía cada cambio de tonalidad en el iris de sus ojos.

Sus manos sujetaban mi cara con delicadeza, como si fuera un preciado objeto que pudiera romperse con facilidad. Sus pulgares se pasearon por mi mentón, dibujándolo mientras lo admiraba. Nadie me había contemplado jamás de aquella forma. Por un momento, me sentí el ser más bonito del universo. Era como mirarse en un espejo trucado, donde te reflejabas como la mujer más bella y admirada de la historia.

—Rachel…

Pronunció mi nombre con una intensidad arrolladora. Se detuvo unos instantes, cerrando sus párpados e inspirando profundamente. Cuando volvió a mirarme, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los míos, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Estoy cansada de intentar ocultar lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado…

Sus labios por fin rozaron los míos, quedándose muy quietos, posándose sobre ellos con delicadeza. A continuación se separó unos centímetros, titubeante, como si temiera ser rechazada. Su respiración, profunda y cálida, se había acelerado. Mi cuerpo, que hasta entonces había temblado como una hoja, se quedó inerte. Sentí mis manos heladas, y mi corazón ya no latía…

No sabía si estaba viva. Podría estar muerta, y parecía flotar, como si rozara el cielo.

Cuando sus labios se decidieron a acercarse de nuevo, cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo acariciaban mi piel descendiendo hacia mi cuello, con besos pausados y delicados, dejándome sin aliento.

Con la yema de su pulgar iba dibujando el trazo que seguía su boca. Sus labios ascendían de nuevo hacia mi rostro, besando cada centímetro de mi piel. Aquello era superior a mis fuerzas… ¡Iba a enloquecer!

Tras un eterno rodeo, al fin sentí sus labios sobre los míos; dulces, cálidos y apasionados. Mientras me besaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, mi corazón volvió a latir…

¡Estaba muy viva… más viva que nunca!

Me acercó contra su cuerpo sin dejar de besarme y pude sentir cómo ella también se estremecía. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y ella la cubrió con la suya, tomándola con suavidad.

Sus labios besaron mi muñeca, humedeciéndola ligeramente. Unos instantes después, regresó a mi boca con una pasión arrolladora que se prolongó durante un tiempo infinito.

Aquél había sido el beso más bonito, largo e intenso de toda mi vida. Desconocía que una mujer pudiera ser tan tierna y al mismo tiempo tan apasionada.

Quinn estaba desmontando una vez más todas las teorías que creía conocer. De repente nos encontrábamos en la misma órbita, como si fuéramos dos planetas perfectamente alineados, suspendidos en un armónico universo lleno de profundas sensaciones.

Apoyó con delicadeza mi cara en su pecho, jugando con mi pelo. Muy despacio, como si de una ensoñación se tratara, fui saliendo de mi aturdimiento. Comencé a comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Me aparté de repente. El miedo volvió como un relámpago y me sentí muy confundida. Ella me observó contrariada. No entendía mi súbito rechazo y la confusión asomó a sus ojos.

— ¿Te ha molestado? —me preguntó.

—No… —respondí a medias, cada vez más perdida en mi propio desconcierto.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿En qué nos habíamos convertido?

—Rachel, por favor…, dime qué ocurre.

—No lo sé, yo…, yo no me lo esperaba —balbuceé, tratando de decir en alto lo que mi cerebro y mi corazón trataban de asimilar.

—Yo tampoco…, pero ha sucedido, y no me arrepiento.

—Yo…, no sé qué decir… —Había pasado de la felicidad más absoluta a ser presa del miedo de nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama; quería evaporarme. Necesitaba estar sola y asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Salí como una bala en dirección a la puerta. Quería irme de allí lo antes posible.

—Por favor, no te vayas —suplicó, caminado tras de mí, atrapándome antes de que saliera de la habitación. Presa entre su cuerpo y la puerta, notaba su cálida respiración—. Sé que tienes miedo.

—No, no tengo miedo —le interrumpí con brusquedad, esforzándome por sonar convincente y segura. No quería que se diera cuenta del poder que tenía sobre mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué huyes? —El aliento de su profunda y rasgada voz rozó mi nuca y sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban. ¡Joder! No tenía escapatoria.

—No huyo, es sólo que prefiero irme antes de cometer un error.

— ¿Un error? —repitió molesta.

—Sí, Quinn, un error. No debemos poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Esto es muy peligroso.

No intentaba convencerle a ella, sino a mí misma.

Cansada de que le diera la espalda, me giró, obligándome a mirarle de nuevo.

Sus firmes manos sujetaron mi mentón, delicadas pero decididas, con lo que me fue imposible evitar el cara a cara. Sus ojos parecían en llamas, no sabía si de rabia o de emoción. Lo que sí resultaba evidente era que estaba llegando al límite de aquel juego, o mejor dicho, parecía haberlo sobrepasado ya.

—Entre nosotras no hay ninguna amistad que proteger… —comenzó a decir.

— ¿Ah no? — le interrumpí indignada.

—No —sentenció.

— ¡Déjame salir! —le ordené furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme y ahora decir

que ni siquiera me consideraba su amiga?

—No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que aclaremos una cosa — me aseguró, sin dejar de sostener mi rostro, fusilándome con aquellos ojos mientras yo quedaba inmovilizada entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Volvíamos a estar peligrosamente cerca.

—No puedo dejar que abandones este dormitorio sin que sepas que… —Sus labios volvían a rozar los míos mientras hablaba—… no soy sólo tu amiga: estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin habla. Ella aprovechó mi desconcierto para besarme una vez más, con tanta pasión que me habría caído redonda al suelo si no fuera porque me tenía totalmente envuelta entre sus brazos. Escuché cómo la puerta acorazada se cerraba a mis espaldas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

No podía huir, no me quedaban fuerzas para oponer resistencia. Me dejé llevar, dándome cuenta que aquella era la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentía que rozaba el cielo.

Mis escasas experiencias anteriores no podían compararse con aquella sensación.

Quinn me confirmaba que había estado luchando contra lo inevitable. No existía forma humana de ganar esa batalla; era como un soldado sin armas.

Desperté por la mañana aturdida, sin saber muy bien dónde me encontraba.

¿Había soñado que Quinn me besaba?

Mientras me revolvía lentamente bajo el edredón, fui recobrando la consciencia.

No, no lo había soñado. Lo ocurrido la pasada noche había sido real; un sueño inimaginable hecho realidad, eso había sido.

Abrí los ojos al fin. Me hallaba en mi habitación, a solas, y sin ningún ruido a mí alrededor. No recordaba haber regresado a mi cuarto. Nos habíamos quedado en su habitación tendidas sobre la cama mientras hablábamos y ella me acariciaba el pelo. No había intentado nada más; se limitó a escucharme con atención, contemplándome con aquellos ojazos cristalinos mientras yo le contaba cosas sobre mi infancia.

Debí de quedarme dormida en sus brazos, mientras conversábamos, y ella me habría traído a la cama sin que me diera cuenta. Aquella noche había conseguido cerrar un capítulo que me había mantenido en vilo durante meses. Tras liberarme de tanta tensión, por fin había conseguido dormir de un tirón. Nada ni nadie habría conseguido sacarme de un sueño tan relajado y apacible.

Me desperezaba cuando descubrí un papel doblado junto a mi almohada. Lo abrí con curiosidad:

No quise despertarte, dormías como un bebé, así que me limité a traerte a tu cama. Cuando te despiertes avísame, tengo una sorpresa para ti… Quinn.

¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan delicado y encantador, que al mismo tiempo fuese tan sexy? Y lo más sorprendente de todo era que alguien como ella fuera tan atenta conmigo. No sabía qué veía en mí para que yo le interesara, con lo rarita y especial que había sido con ella. Parecía adivinarme. Se anticipaba a mis palabras y a mis miedos con una facilidad sorprendente, y conseguía llegar a lugares prohibidos con sólo mirarme.

Una punzada de temor me invadió.

¿Qué pasaría cuando descubriera lo inestable y frágil que era? ¿Saldría corriendo de mi lado cuando se percatara de que tenía que tomar antidepresivos y que había estado al borde del suicidio? Nadie quiere cargar con ese mochuelo, nadie quiere compartir su vida con una chica depresiva y en ocasiones autodestructiva. En ese instante, un gran miedo a perder la felicidad que había sentido la noche anterior me provocó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Acaso merecía ser amada sin condiciones cuando podía hacer tanto daño a los que me rodeaban con mis vaivenes mentales?

Quinn era siempre tan positiva y enérgica que me creaba un cierto complejo de inseguridad. A pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido, seguía su camino llena de entusiasmo y muy segura de hacia dónde se dirigía. Yo, en cambio, siempre daba pasos a tientas, sin saber muy bien si hacía lo correcto. Últimamente albergaba serias dudas sobre mi carrera de Periodismo y me sentía terriblemente frustrada al no conseguir superar mi miedo a enfrentarme a las cámaras. Quizá me había equivocado de carrera y ahora que ya estaba en tercero podía ser demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. ¿Acaso mi futuro no residía en ser periodista? ¿Habría algo mejor para mí? Estas preguntas llevaban atormentándome desde hacía semanas y no era capaz de darles respuesta.

Abandoné la cama de un salto, decidida a dejar mis temores a un lado por el momento. Algo maravilloso había tenido lugar al otro lado del tabique hacía apenas unas horas y no quería borrar aquella sensación de mi cuerpo. Sus besos aún parecían acariciar mi piel, suaves, delicados, decididos…

No iba a permitir que nada estropeara un despertar tan agradable; ya me enfrentaría a mis demonios en otro momento.

Me dirigía a la ducha cuando divisé otro papel bajo la ranura de la puerta. Me agaché y lo leí:

Te espero en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Asegúrate de tomar mucho café, porque hoy va a ser un día lleno de sorpresas y has de estar muy despierta.

¿Acaso se había propuesto matarme de curiosidad?

Me metí directa en la ducha, expectante y nerviosa. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Desde luego, sabía cómo despertar mi interés.

Me vestí aprisa con unos ajustados vaqueros y un suave jersey para luego calzarme unas calentitas y cómodas botas de cuero que sobresalían por encima del pantalón, anticipando un largo día en el que no quería sufrir dolor alguno en los pies. Antes de bajar, comprobé el aspecto de mi cara en el espejo. Estaba pálida pero radiante. Mi cutis parecía haber sufrido una mágica transformación después de haber dormido tan profundamente.

"Esos besos me han sentado realmente bien" pensé sonriente.

Bajé las escaleras sintiendo cómo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban ante el inminente reencuentro con Quinn. Iba a ser raro verle cara a cara a la luz del día. Hacía tan sólo unas horas habíamos cruzado la barrera de la amistad para dar paso a algo más. Ella había dicho que no hacía falta ponerle nombre, que nos dejáramos llevar. Sin embargo, yo no podía evitar preguntarme hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Más que un café, iba a necesitar litros de tila. Según mis pasos me conducían hacia la cocina, me iba poniendo más nerviosa. ¡Qué situación tan inusual! Aquella de la que me estaba enamorando vivía bajo mi mismo techo. No tenía tiempo para deleitarme recordando lo sucedido, ni esperar impaciente una llamada de teléfono. Ella estaba allí mismo, así que no podía disponer de la intimidad de la mañana para llamar a mi mejor amiga o fantasear con nuestro próximo encuentro. Alguna desventaja tenía que albergar el hecho de compartir mi casa con tan apuesta chica; no se puede tener todo.

No había tiempo para pensar, y quizá fuera mejor así.

Entré en la cocina y le encontré preparando unos zumos de naranja. Al escuchar mis pasos, alzó la vista. Aquellos inverosímiles ojos se reencontraron con los míos, más alegres y pícaros que nunca. Ambas nos contemplamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Buenos días —me saludó finalmente, regalándome un guiño. Se acercó despacio y rozó mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Un suave aroma cítrico me envolvió. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie nos veía y a continuación acercó sus labios a los míos. Aquel beso furtivo me elevó varios palmos del suelo.

—No te imaginas lo que me costó separarme de ti anoche… —susurró en mi oído—, pero me pareció más apropiado devolverte a tu cama.

—Debía de estar realmente dormida, porque ni me enteré.

Me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y me sentí absolutamente protegida. Aquél era el mejor comienzo para un nuevo día. Deslizó su mano por mi pelo y volvió a besarme, provocándome de nuevo una placentera sensación de mareo. Escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban y nos separamos bruscamente, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo prohibido.

Gloria entró en la cocina unos segundos después. Yo ya estaba sentada en la mesa y Quinn traía los vasos con zumo.

—Buenos días, chicas —nos saludó ella, absolutamente ajena a la escena romántica que se acababa de producir entre nosotras.

—Buenos días, Gloria —le contestó Quinn aparentando una total tranquilidad. Yo me limité a saludar con la cabeza, pues mucho me temía que mi voz iba a surgir temblorosa de mi garganta.

Gloria cogió unos productos de limpieza y se fue por donde había venido. Suspiré aliviada; si se hubiera quedado de charla con nosotros me habría descubierto. Aquella afable mujer me conocía como si me hubiera parido y no le habría pasado desapercibida mi agitación.

No es que quisiera ocultar nada a mi familia, no obstante, yo todavía no había procesado muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, con lo que no podía desvelárselo a nadie en casa todavía. Me pregunté qué iban a pensar mis padres sobre aquello… Siempre habían sido muy abiertos y comprensivos, pero aquella situación era bastante atípica y no estaba segura de cómo se lo tomarían. Probablemente mi madre no era totalmente ajena a lo que se estaba cociendo. Era muy intuitiva y ya me había soltado alguna indirecta sobre Quinn. Por supuesto, yo había esquivado sus insinuaciones cambiando de tema. Ella no se sorprendería demasiado. Sin embargo mi padre era otro cantar. Él no tenía ni idea de nada y, si lo nuestro evolucionaba, esperaba que no le molestase. Los padres suelen ser más protectores con las hijas y podía no hacerle gracia que mantuviera una relación con una chica que vivía en nuestra propia casa.

Una relación… Ni yo misma alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

—Casi nos pilla —dijo Quinn riendo.

—Sí, por poco —respondí uniéndome a sus carcajadas.

— ¿Qué tal has dormido? —Su pregunta sonó tan dulce y suave que sentí como si me acariciara con su voz.

—Como un lirón, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Me pregunto por qué será…

Quinn sonrió ante mi comentario. Sabía de sobra que ella era la culpable de que me hubiera levantado tan descansada y feliz.

—Me alegra saber que has dormido tan bien. Nos espera un día muy ajetreado.

— ¡Desde luego tú ya has comenzado con ganas, dejando notas por toda mi habitación!

—No quería despertarte, así que he recurrido a las misivas —me explicó divertida.

— ¿Qué estás tramando? —pregunté intrigada.

—Si te lo digo ya no será una sorpresa…

—Dame una pista aunque sea.

—Bueno, sólo una —cedió al fin—: vamos a Madrid a devolverle el coche a mi abuela. Lo que haremos después sigue siendo un secreto.

—He de admitir que me tienes en vilo.

—De eso se trata —declaró satisfecha.

Mi padre no tardó en aparecer por allí en busca de más café. Solía desayunar en su despacho mientras leía el periódico, pero, al vernos, decidió tomar asiento en la mesa y degustar aquella taza de espresso en nuestra compañía. Quinn y yo actuamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre nosotras y charlamos con él sobre nuestros planes de ir a Madrid. La que realmente habló fue Quinn, porque a mí la excitación y los nervios me tenían sumida en un estado de confusión que me impedía charlar como si tal cosa. Mi padre lo achacó a que aún seguía adormecida, acostumbrado a mis largos despertares, así que no se extrañó de mi silencio.

No tardamos en salir. Eran ya pasadas las doce y si queríamos estar en la residencia de su abuela antes de la hora de comer no podíamos demorarnos más. Nos dirigimos a la autovía en el enorme todoterreno oscuro que me había rescatado en Nochevieja. Era muy grande y confortable, pero mucho más torpón que el ágil A3, con lo que Quinn esta vez se moderó con la velocidad. No me importó en absoluto, no tenía prisa por llegar. El día era frío pero muy soleado, y me dispuse a disfrutar del trayecto mientras escuchábamos la música del CD que ella llevaba en el coche. Era una mezcla de diferentes grupos y, como siempre, todas las canciones me gustaban. Nuestros gustos en ese aspecto eran prácticamente idénticos.

Cuando llegamos a la autovía el trazado de la carretera, recto y con amplios carriles, permitió a Quinn soltar su mano derecha del volante para coger la mía. Sólo con sentir el contacto de su piel me estremecí.

Un simple roce y me hallaba en otro mundo.

—Gracias por cantar anoche conmigo —dijo bajando el volumen de la música—. Diste tu primer paso para dejar atrás ese miedo que te paraliza.

—Contigo es más fácil. Además, lo hiciste muy bien. Bromeando y cantando conmigo conseguiste que me olvidara de mis temores —le recordé—. Eras tú, no una cámara o un montón de gente.

—Sí, pero antes ni siquiera podías olvidar tu timidez conmigo. En cambio, anoche te dejaste llevar.

—Anoche pasaron muchas cosas inesperadas…

—Eso es cierto —admitió, esbozando una media sonrisa encantadora—. En mi defensa he de decir que yo no lo tenía planeado. Pero es que fue tan intenso que no me pude reprimir…

—Sí, esa canción nos confunde.

—A mí no me confunde; me libera —me corrigió, desviando sus ojos de la carretera para mirarme. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podían ser tan bonitos?—. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy reprimiendo lo que siento y anoche fue el momento perfecto para expresarlo.

—Creía que era la única que se sentía así —le confesé.

— ¡Qué equivocada estabas! —exclamó riendo, devolviendo su mano al volante pues se acercaba una curva muy pronunciada—. Creo que desde el día que te conocí en la estación no me diste opción. Te enfadaste tanto conmigo que me resultaste irremediablemente cautivadora.

—Bueno es saber que mi mal carácter a veces funciona —dije riendo.

—Sí, pero me gustas aún más cuando estás de buen talante.

—No te acostumbres demasiado rápido a mi lado bueno —le avisé—, porque el malo suele salir más a menudo.

— ¡Eres incorregible! —exclamó, fingiendo desesperarse.

Todo estaba resultando mucho más natural y relajado de lo que esperaba. No era experta en comenzar relaciones, pero con ella todo era diferente. No tenía que esforzarme en resultar interesante, ni flirtear de forma exagerada; bastaba con ser yo misma. Confiaba en ella y eso me facilitaba mucho las cosas. Entre nosotras existía un riachuelo que fluía solo; no era necesario recurrir a nada artificial para que el agua se deslizara.

Me acurruqué en el asiento y cerré los ojos. El sol del sur se colaba por el parabrisas y era un placer sentir su calor en mi rostro. Me abandoné al sonido de la música que volvía a envolvernos a todo volumen. Ambas éramos unas aficionadas a conducir con la música a tope, otra cosa más que teníamos en común.

Reconocí inmediatamente la siguiente canción que empezó a sonar: _Ride_ de _Cary Brothers_. Aquel tema tan melódico y sutil era perfecto para aquel momento. Estaba tan relajada que me dejé transportar por la letra, que curiosamente describía mi estado de ánimo en aquel preciso momento:

 _You are every thing I wanted_

 _The scars of all I'll ever know_

 _If I told y ou y ou were right_

 _Would y ou take my hand tonight?_

 _If I told y ou y ou were right_

 _Would y ou leave y our life and ride?_

 _And ride..._

(Tú eres todo lo que quería

Las cicatrices de todo lo que siempre conoceré

Si te dijera que estás en lo cierto…

¿Cogerías mi mano esta noche?

Si te dijera que estás en lo cierto…

¿Dejarías tu vida y escaparías?

Y escaparías…)

Llegados a este punto, en el que la música llenaba cada milímetro cúbico del aire que respirábamos, Quinn sonrió y comprendí que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

 _You saw all my pieces broken_

 _This darkness that I could never show_

 _If I told y ou y ou were right_

 _Would y ou take my hand tonight?_

 _If I told y ou y ou were right_

 _Would y ou leave y our life and ride?_

 _And ride..._

(Tú viste todas mis piezas rotas

Esta oscuridad que jamás mostraría

Si te dijera que estás en lo cierto…

¿Cogerías mi mano esta noche?

Si te dijera que estás en lo cierto…

¿Dejarías tu vida y escaparías?

Y escaparías…)

La canción acabó suavemente, tal y como había comenzado. Algo intenso e indescriptible flotaba entre nosotras, quitándonos la respiración.

—Estás de suerte… Estoy conduciendo y no puedo atraparte —añadió en un suspiro.

Aquella advertencia no me asustó nada. Todo lo contrario, me moría por volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

Una vez en Madrid, avanzamos por el Paseo de la Castellana hasta tomar una calle que nos llevó al barrio residencial de El Viso.

— ¿Te apetece entrar conmigo y conocer a mi abuela? —Quinn había aparcado ante un señorial edificio flanqueado por un bello jardín—. No te sientas obligada, de verdad.

—Entraré contigo, tengo muchas ganas de conocerla —acepté de buen grado.

Una escalinata de piedra conducía a la puerta principal de aquel lugar que, lejos de parecer una residencia médica, me recordó a un pequeño hotel con encanto. Evidentemente, aquel sitio era sólo para unos pocos privilegiados.

Nos adentramos en el alegre vestíbulo, donde una amable recepcionista nos indicó que esperáramos en el salón de visitas situado tras un amplio arco enmarcado en madera.

Tomamos asiento en uno de los varios sofás que se repartían por la luminosa sala, cuyos altos ventanales se abrían hacía un precioso e íntimo jardín trasero. Aquel lugar era como un paraíso secreto en el centro de Madrid donde, indudablemente, sus residentes se sentían como en casa a juzgar por lo acogedor y confortable que parecía.

En el extremo opuesto de la estancia un anciano parecía encantado con la visita de sus familiares, quienes conversaban animadamente con el canoso y elegante señor. Sus alegres risas llegaban hasta nosotras mientras esperábamos pacientes la llegada de Ángela. Me habían hablado tanto de ella entre Quinn y mi madre que estaba ansiosa por conocerla. Me la habían descrito como una mujer muy jovial, extrovertida, moderna, entrañable y original.

Alguien muy diferente a las mujeres de su tiempo.

El rostro de Quinn se iluminó al ver aparecer a una dama que distaba mucho de parecer una anciana. Me quedé petrificada: no aparentaba en absoluto tener más de setenta años.

Estaba igual que en la foto que había en la habitación de su nieto. Hasta entonces creía que había sido tomada hacía mucho tiempo, pero al verla comprendí que era un retrato muy reciente.

Su pelo teñido de rubio, peinado con un estilo muy actual, le caía sobre los hombros. Lucía unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa blanca. Desde luego, aquél no era el look de una abuelita. Al verla avanzar hacia nosotras con tanto garbo, costaba creer que estuviera delicada del corazón. Ahora entendía que fuera la dueña de aquel trasto en el que habíamos llegado a la ciudad. No parecía una mujer que se asustara al volante con facilidad; irradiaba mucha energía y vitalidad.

—Hola, abuela. —Quinn le dio la bienvenida con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y , girándose hacia mí, añadió—. Ella es Rachel, me ha acompañado a traerte el coche.

—Encantada de conocerla —la saludé cortes, adelantándome un paso para darle dos besos.

— ¡Rachel, qué ganas tenía de conocerte! No sabes lo mucho que me ha hablado Quinn de ti —me confesó, tomando asiento en el sofá frente a nosotros—. Y por favor, no me llames de usted. No sé si Quinn te habrá avisado, pero las formalidades me hacen sentir más vieja, con lo que trato de evitarlas.

—No te preocupes, tomo nota —acepté, encandilada por su sincera amabilidad.

—Eres igualita a tu madre, los mismos ojos negros y vivaces. Me parece estar contemplándola a ella cuando tenía tu edad —observó, algo nostálgica.

—Todo el mundo dice que somos como dos gotas de agua.

—Sí, en efecto lo son, su parecido es increíble. Dime, ¿qué tal está ella?

—Muy bien, aunque muy estresada porque se acerca una feria de caballos muy importante.

—Es increíble cómo se adaptó a vivir en el campo. Si la hubieras visto cuando era una chiquilla… Siempre estaba haciendo travesuras con mi hija, ambas eran un peligro para esta ciudad —recordó sonriendo.

—Sé que tiene la intención de visitarte la próxima vez que venga a Madrid.

—No hace mucho hablé con ella por teléfono. Pero dile que cuando quiera aquí estoy, me encantan las visitas. Estoy muy cómoda en este lugar, pero me canso de ver siempre las mismas caras. Me dejan salir a pasear y a veces incluso ir a cenar con mis amistades, pero con ciertas limitaciones. Después de toda una vida haciendo lo que a una le viene en gana, cuesta acostumbrarse a tener unas reglas —me explicó, entornando sus brillantes ojos—. Es como volver a estar en el internado, ¡qué cosas tiene la vida!

— ¡Ay, abuela! No te quejes. ¡Si estás aquí como una reina! —la regañó Quinn con cariño—. Sales y entras a tus anchas y encima esto parece un hotel de lujo. Es mucho más animado que tu casa del Retiro.

—Eso es cierto, en este lugar hay mucha más trasiego que en mi viejo piso. Ahora que tú no estás, prefiero estar aquí —explicó algo apenada—. En fin Rachel, pasemos a otros temas. Tu madre me ha comentado que estudias Periodismo y que te gusta escribir. ¿Has pensado ya que rama de la profesión vas a escoger?

—La verdad es que no estoy segura —respondí, recordando mi pequeña crisis existencial.

— ¿Quizá redactora de un periódico? —sugirió ella.

—Sí, quizá.

—La verdad es que necesitamos aires nuevos en la prensa, todo está tan mediatizado y hay tantos intereses creados. Cada uno cuenta lo que le interesa. Cada vez hay más basura en los medios de comunicación.

—Eso es cierto —admití ante su acertada reflexión—. Eso es lo que me hace preguntarme si realmente podré dedicarme a ello. No quiero que nadie me diga lo que he de escribir, y me da la sensación de que en los periódicos todo está muy controlado. Tienen una línea editorial y hay que ceñirse a ella si no quieres tener problemas. Ahora escribo en un periódico de la universidad donde soy libre de expresarme a mi antojo, pero ¿qué pasará en el mundo real?

—Mucho me temo que tendrás que mantenerte firme para no perder tu integridad como periodista —me aconsejó Ángela—. Me gustaría leer alguna vez lo que escribes en ese periódico.

—Puedo traerte una copia la próxima vez que venga a Madrid.

—Me encantaría, seguro que lo que escriben los estudiantes me va a interesar mucho más que las opiniones de todos esos vendidos. Además, así me mantengo en contacto con los aires universitarios. No es bueno aislarse entre tanto anciano —añadió burlona.

Desde luego ella no encajaba en absoluto con la palabra anciana.

—Prometo venir con una copia de La Gaceta en mi próxima visita.

Aquella mujer me estaba causando tan buena impresión que no dudé que volvería a visitarla. Era una delicia hablar con ella. Ahora entendía que a Quinn le hubiera costado tanto alejarse de su lado. Era inteligente y positiva, una combinación perfecta.

Permanecimos allí charlando con ella más de una hora, que pasó volando. Nos contó que un señor de la residencia la acosaba y que estaba empeñado en invitarla a cenar. No me extrañaba en absoluto que tuviera pretendientes; era una mujer muy guapa y esbelta. Sus movimientos eran finos y elegantes, y aparentaba mucha menos edad de la que realmente tenía.

— ¡El otro día me llegó a la habitación un enorme y fastuoso ramo de rosas! — describió con sus elegantes manos—. ¿Te puedes creer? ¡A estas alturas de mi vida!

—Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena —apuntó su nieta.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Claro que a mi edad todavía se puede vivir una historia romántica, lo que ocurre es que a mí este señor no me dice nada.

— ¿No te gusta ni un poquito? —pregunté.

—Nada, no me interesa en absoluto. Es prepotente y testarudo, no es mi tipo.

—Por lo menos tienes un precioso ramo decorando tu habitación —opinó Quinn.

—Se está poniendo muy pesado, así que preferiría no recibir más flores — refunfuñó ella—. En fin, ya me libraré de él. ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer después?

—Iremos a comer, y luego tengo una sorpresa para Rachel.

— ¿Ah sí?... —Ángela nos miró gratamente sorprendida al comprobar que su nieta se tomaba tantas molestias en convertir nuestro día en Madrid en algo misterioso y excitante para mí.

—Sí, me tiene en ascuas —asentí, lanzando una cariñosa mirada de reproche a su nieta.

— ¡Pues prepárate! Cuando Quinn se propone impresionar a alguien pone todo su empeño en ello. Me pregunto qué tendrá en mente esta chica...

—Abuela, no exageres, no es para tanto. Es sólo un detalle que creo que le va a gustar, nada desproporcionado. No le crees falsas expectativas, no vaya a ser que luego se lleve una desilusión.

—Sea lo que sea, seguro que es especial. No me cabe la menor duda —vaticinó ella, muy divertida con la situación.

Resultaba evidente que ella sabía algo de lo nuestro. Le miraba con un atisbo de complicidad que me indicó que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por la mente de Quinn. Saltaba a la vista que se trataban con mucha cercanía y ella, más que su abuela, daba la impresión de ser una amiga y una confidente para ella. Ángela fue discreta, no añadió nada más al respecto, lo que me hizo sentir muy cómoda. Parecía respetar nuestra intimidad y no se entrometió en absoluto ni formuló preguntas indiscretas.

Abandonamos la residencia unos minutos después. Ángela me hizo prometer que la próxima vez que fuera a la ciudad le haría una visita y le llevaría una copia de La Gaceta de Montegris. No tuve que forzar una respuesta cortés, ya que me apetecía sinceramente volver a charlar con aquella mujer. Incluso prefería volver a verla a solas, sin Quinn, ya que quizá así descubriera más cosas sobre ella y la terrible experiencia que había vivido. No solía preguntarle por ello porque temía traerle malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, deseaba descubrir más detalles sobre aquellos tres años que ella había descrito en una ocasión como el infierno. Quería ayudarle a superar todo aquello definitivamente porque, a pesar de que ella aparentaba ser una chica despreocupada y positiva, yo sabía que aún quedaba mucho dolor escondido tras aquellos maravillosos ojos.

Ángela nos pidió que dejáramos el coche allí en lugar de llevarlo al garaje de su casa, pues lo iba a utilizar en los próximos días. El hecho de vivir en la residencia no le impedía salir de vez en cuando y llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Le gustaba conducir y por eso no se había deshecho del vehículo a pesar de vivir en un lugar tan céntrico. Le habían aconsejado que no hiciera viajes, así que sólo lo utilizaba para sus desplazamientos por la ciudad. Cuando le pregunté por qué había elegido tener un coche tan grande en una ciudad donde aparcar es una tarea de locos, me respondió que así se sentía más segura, ya que la agresividad de los demás conductores se reducía cuando veían un todoterreno aproximándose a ellos. "Con el Range me siento la reina de la ciudad, y eso me gusta" había dicho riendo.

Tomamos un taxi en dirección al barrio de Chamberí. Quinn quería llevarme a comer a un restaurante peruano que, en su opinión, era el mejor de Madrid. Una vez más, me brindó la oportunidad de probar nuevos y exóticos sabores. Almorzamos despacio, disfrutando la botella de vino tinto que ella se había empeñado en pedir, a pesar de mi reticencia. El vino solía producirme somnolencia y trataba de evitarlo. En aquella ocasión, estaba tan excitada con todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo que ni toda la cosecha de La Rioja habría conseguido tumbarme aquel soleado tres de enero.

—Tu abuela es fantástica —declaré con vehemencia—. Nunca había conocido a una mujer de esa edad tan jovial y divertida.

Tomé la copa de vino y le di un pequeño sorbo, descubriendo su gusto intenso y aterciopelado; evidentemente, Quinn sabía muy bien lo que había pedido.

—Estaba convencida de que se iban a caer bien de inmediato. Se ha quedado prendada de ti, debe de ser genético.

Me miró una vez más con esa picardía a la que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarme. Sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que creí que iba a atragantarme con el vino.

¿Dejaría alguna vez esa mirada de cortarme la respiración?

Tomé aire para recuperarme y poder seguir hablando.

—Parece encontrarse muy bien, no aparenta estar delicada.

—Desde que está en la residencia ha mejorado mucho. La medicación y los cuidados la han ayudado enormemente. Supongo que también influye el hecho de que yo haya dejado de darle disgustos.

Una mueca de contrariedad se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Tan grave era la situación?

—Digamos que no estaba siendo una santa precisamente. Soy la culpable de muchas de sus aflicciones —me explicó compungida.

—No te culpes más, ¿vale? Ya te lo dije una vez, lo hecho, hecho está. Hay que mirar hacia delante. Y si te sirve de consuelo, ella hoy no parecía disgustada contigo. Todo lo contrario, se le caía la baba al verte.

—Gracias, eso me anima mucho. El futuro es lo que más me interesa ahora. No quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores.

El miedo que esto le producía asomó a sus ojos.

—Y no lo harás. Además, aquí estoy yo para evitarlo —le aseguré, cogiendo sus manos entre las mías.

—Rachel, si alguna vez te decepciono, si alguna vez hago algo para herirte, jamás me lo perdonaría.

—No tiene por qué ser así, ahora ya no eres la misma. Llevas meses haciendo lo correcto y has recuperado tu sueño de tocar en un grupo —le recordé—. Todo ha cambiado a tu alrededor. Te arriesgaste a dar un giro a tu vida y ahora estás recogiendo los frutos. Nada tiene por qué volver a ser igual que antes. Esa etapa ha quedado atrás.

No parecía del todo convencida con mis palabras.

—La vida me ha enseñado que cuando menos te lo esperas te pueden arrebatar lo que más quieres, sin previo aviso, sin piedad. —Su voz delataba la rabia y el dolor que aún le atormentaban—. ¿Cómo sé que algo así no volverá a suceder? ¿Y si algo se tuerce en mi vida y el dolor me arroja de nuevo a la oscuridad más absoluta?

Por primera vez, Quinn me dejaba ver sin tapujos los temores que le obsesionaban. Aquella angustia no me era ajena. A menudo yo sentía ese acuciante miedo a volver a caer en el abismo. Quizá mi infierno era diferente al suyo, pero quemaba de igual forma.

—Nadie te puede asegurar que no volverás a sufrir. Sería una mentirosa si te prometiera que no van a ocurrir más tragedias en tu vida, porque eso sólo lo sabe Dios, o el destino. Sin embargo, hay que vivir sin miedo, tratar de disfrutar del presente. Yo misma tengo miles de fantasmas revoloteando a mí alrededor. He vivido momentos de auténtico desconsuelo de los que no sabía cómo salir, así que de alguna forma te entiendo. He aprendido que con coraje y fuerza de voluntad se sale de todo. —Ella me escuchaba muy atenta, sin apartar sus ojos de mí—. También he aprendido que la vida, igual que trae dolor, también nos brinda momentos absolutamente maravillosos ¿O acaso estar aquí juntas no lo es? —añadí, sintiendo un nudo de emoción en mi garganta.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima resbaló lenta por su mejilla. Detuve su descenso acariciándola con mis dedos. Me disponía a retirar mi mano de su rostro cuando ella la atrapo entre las suyas. Con sus labios rozando mis dedos pude no sólo escuchar, sino sentir en mi piel, lo que dijo a continuación, muy despacio y en un susurro:

—Rachel, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca…

Cada letra, cada diminuto cambio en su voz, cada movimiento de sus labios se quedaron grabados en mi alma. No esperaba que fuese a decirme algo así en aquel momento, mientras esperábamos el primer plato, a plena luz del día, rodeadas de un incesante murmullo que provenía de las mesas de alrededor. Todo el ajetreo que nos rodeaba se borró en aquel instante. Las voces que se escuchaban se difuminaron. El trasiego de gente en la calle que hasta el momento se vislumbraba a través del ventanal se paró. El mundo dejó de girar. Los relojes se detuvieron. Y mi corazón también.

Las alas de una tersa mariposa en mi estómago era lo único que podía sentir, agitándose sin cesar. Jamás había sentido nada igual; nunca nadie había detenido el universo para mí. Sentí que me mareaba, y no me importó: ¡porque era el vahído más agradable que me había sobrevenido nunca!

Estaba tan emocionada que me costaba respirar y tenía la garganta seca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré la copa de vino y me lo bebí de un trago. Necesitaba algo de alcohol para reunir el valor para responderle. Ella me miraba de hito en hito, algo desorientada ante mi repentina forma de beber.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió preocupada, seguramente temerosa de que aquella declaración hubiese sido inoportuna.

—Sí…, estoy bien. Es sólo que una vez más me dejas sin palabras. —Poco a poco volvía a posar los pies en la tierra, después de haber estado en las nubes, absolutamente paralizada.

— ¿Te asusta lo que siento? —tanteó.

—No, lo que me asusta es lo que siento yo. Es algo nuevo y desconocido para mí y me produce vértigo. Todo esto escapa a mi control.

—Eso es lo que lo hace especial —declaró—, el hecho de que sea incontrolable.

Su rostro, volvió a esbozar una cálida sonrisa; eso me tranquilizó. Por un momento pensé que le había herido al no contestarle con las mismas palabras, y no es que no lo sintiera así, simplemente no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Me daba demasiado miedo.

Nos trajeron un exquisito cebiche de pescado para empezar y, aunque no tenía mucho apetito, probé aquel plato peruano que resultó delicioso. Poco a poco me relajé y disfruté con todo lo que el camarero fue trayendo a la mesa. La conversación tomó tintes menos románticos y entre bromas llegamos al postre.

No tomamos el café allí porque Quinn quería llevarme a un sitio especial para ese momento sagrado. Pagó la cuenta y salimos a la calle. Después de aquella magnífica comida me encontraba menos conmocionada y algo más repuesta de tantas sorpresas. Un dulce sopor provocado por el vino me acunaba y me sentía mucho más relajada.

Comenzamos a andar calle abajo y Quinn rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, estrechándome contra sí. Se acercó a mi oído y su voz rasgada me envolvió.

—No tengas miedo. Dejemos que nuestros sentimientos nos guíen.

Me giré y le miré fijamente. Era mi turno para ser sincera. Se merecía mi franqueza.

—Si estoy aquí contigo ahora mismo es porque ya estoy cansada de tener miedo—le confesé—. De no ser así, habría rechazado venir a Madrid hoy. Pero es que desde que te conocí nada es lo mismo…

Su cara se iluminó y cogiéndome por la cintura me elevó, sosteniéndome en el aire.

— ¡Dios!... No te imaginas lo mucho que me alegra que por fin te hayas rendido— declaró riendo.

Solté una carcajada de alegría y fui resbalando lentamente hacia al suelo, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura. No me permitió descender más. Me quedé suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo, mientras ella me sujetaba con sus brazos y me besaba, con tanta dulzura que sentí ganas de llorar de felicidad. Finalmente, me posó en la acera y, cogiendo mi mano, me guió por las callejuelas del barrio de Malasaña. Tras varios giros llegamos a la calle de Ruiz, donde entramos en el mítico café del mismo nombre.

Había oído hablar de aquel lugar, pero nunca había estado allí. Sabía que aquel clásico local con paredes revestidas en madera, mesas de mármol y asientos tapizados en terciopelo rojo, había congregado durante la época de la transición a personajes tan dispares como Leguina, Umbral y Sabina. Me alegró comprobar que aquél era el lugar escogido por Quinn para disfrutar de nuestra sobremesa. Era un sitio encantador y muy romántico.

Permanecimos allí charlando hasta bien entrada la tarde, sentadas en una de las diminutas mesitas redondas situadas frente al bar, admirando aquella típica calle madrileña a través de la antigua ventana. La música de jazz que sonaba de fondo nos acompañó en nuestra conversación, provocando el espejismo de estar en algún lugar exótico y lejano, absolutamente ajenas a nuestra realidad de cada día.

* * *

 **TW: Achele_Mariel**

 **SALUDOS.**


	20. Cuando se alinean los planetas III

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL DÍA ANTES QUE ACABE.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Cuando abandonamos el café ya había anochecido. Nos dirigimos hacia la Gran Vía paseando por la comercial y bulliciosa calle de Fuencarral. Las miles de luces navideñas que adornaban Madrid parecían festejar que por fin ambos nos hubiéramos sincerado. Fantaseé con la idea de que la ciudad se iluminaba para darnos la bienvenida. Mientras paseábamos, nos íbamos deteniendo en los escaparates para echar un vistazo. Me di cuenta de que aquél era el mejor comienzo de año que había tenido nunca.

Llegamos por fin a la Gran Vía, donde un torrente de gente subía y bajaba sin cesar. Quinn se detuvo tras de mí, y me atrapó entre sus brazos apoyando su pecho en mi espalda. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y el calor de su cuerpo me resultó aún más acogedor.

Permanecimos pegadas la una a la otra mientras esperábamos a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para cruzar. Era una delicia sentirme tan protegida.

—Sólo unas calles más y llegaremos a tu sorpresa —anunció, mirando la hora en su reloj.

— ¿Pero no me has sorprendido ya bastante con la invitación a comer? —había dado por sentado que ése era el secreto del que había hablado.

—No, eso era sólo un aperitivo, señorita —me aclaró riendo—. La sorpresa de verdad empieza a las ocho y media. Es decir, exactamente en tres cuartos de hora.

El semáforo cambió de color y un hormiguero de peatones se dispuso a cruzar la Gran Vía. Quinn se situó delante de mí y, tirando suavemente de mi mano, se abrió paso entre el gentío. Madrid en esas fechas era una auténtica locura. Bajamos por la calle Montera hasta la Puerta del Sol, donde giramos a la izquierda para tomar la calle de Alcalá. Una larga cola surgía del teatro Alcázar y fue allí donde por fin nos detuvimos.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo señalando el cartel del teatro, que anunciaba la representación de Arte, una obra que hacía tiempo quería ver. Hacía unos años había estado en cartel, pero cuando por fin me había decidido a sacar las entradas ya la habían quitado.

Mi madre me había avisado de que volvía a estar en cartelera y tenía en mente no dejar pasar la oportunidad esta vez, pero alguien se me había adelantado…

— ¿Cómo has sabido que me moría por ver Arte? —pregunté atónita.

—Tengo mis fuentes…

—He de decir que te informas muy bien. ¡Muchísimas gracias! —El chivatazo se lo tenía que haber dado mi madre. ¿Cómo se las apañaba para estar siempre al tanto de todo?

—Me alegra comprobar que no me he equivocado. Lo he organizado todo tan deprisa que temía que ya tuvieras entradas para otro día.

—Has tenido suerte, aún no las había comprado.

— ¡Menos mal! —suspiró aliviada.

La cola avanzaba deprisa y en unos minutos estuvimos sentadas en un pequeño palco situado muy cerca del escenario. Nadie ocupó las otras dos sillas, así que disfrutamos de la función a solas. ¿Podía existir una cita más perfecta?

La obra de Yasmina Reza no me decepcionó en absoluto. Era inteligente, mordaz e hilarante al mismo tiempo. Los diálogos eran tan rápidos y brillantes que me mantuvieron absolutamente atenta. Los tres actores encarnaban a la perfección sus personajes, saltando con una apabullante facilidad de momentos muy cómicos a otros muy duros y crueles. Cuando se bajó el telón, lamenté de verás que ya se hubiese terminado. Pocas veces había disfrutado tanto con una representación.

Al salir del teatro nos dirigimos caminando al vecino barrio de Huertas. De nuevo hambrientas, buscamos una tasca para tomar unas tapas y comentar nuestras impresiones sobre la obra. Terminamos sentándonos en un bar de la plaza de Santa Ana donde tuvimos la suerte de toparnos con una mesa libre en un rincón. Aquella noche toda la ciudad parecía haber salido de casa y encontrar un sitio donde cenar era como jugar una quiniela.

—A juzgar por la satisfacción con la que aplaudías, parece que elegir esa obra ha sido todo un acierto por mi parte, ¿no? —mencionó, visiblemente orgullosa del resultado de la sorpresa.

—He de admitir que has dado en el clavo, ¡no me ha podido gustar más! — exclamé eufórica, todavía contagiada por el influjo de Arte—. Tiene una forma muy brillante de exponer el arte contemporáneo y sus trampas. Y también es muy interesante cómo disecciona la complejidad de la amistad entre esos tres personajes

—Sí, desde luego abarca dos grandes temas, el arte y la amistad, y las falsedades de ambos. ¿Crees que en toda amistad hay esa parte de egoísmo?

—No, no lo creo —negué con rotundidad—. Lo que se plantea en la obra es el ego y la intolerancia por parte de los dos personajes con más carácter. Habrá amistades donde eso ocurra, pero no en todas. Yo con mis amigos no mantengo esa tensión por dirigir la orquesta. Todos podemos ser egoístas en un momento dado, pero no creo que en toda amistad exista esa pugna por el poder. Cada relación es un mundo, el mundo que crean los que la protagonizan y, dependiendo de cómo sean éstos, esa amistad será más o menos interesada.

—Sí, todo es relativo —dijo pensativa—. No se puede generalizar, y menos con los seres humanos. Cada uno tenemos una forma de ser y de entender la vida. Eso se refleja directamente en nuestra relación con los demás.

— ¡Exacto! Es como el cuadro en blanco, cada uno es libre de interpretarlo como quiera. Dependiendo de su personalidad, verá un lienzo vacío o una ventana llena de posibilidades. Eso es lo maravilloso de Arte, que lanza ese reto al público. Al fin y al cabo, de lo que se trata en la vida es que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones —reflexioné acalorada. Mi mente era un hervidero de ideas que se agolpaban unas sobre las otras. Era incapaz de mantenerme callada—. No tenemos por qué ser fotocopias, y eso es lo que muchos quieren, que seamos seres estándares a los que puedan vender más cosas, controlarnos más. Si pueden prever nuestro comportamiento, entonces tendrán el control de nuestros hábitos. ¡Es escalofriante! Me da terror terminar algún día siendo una más, sin mis propios sueños y absorbida por las reglas del juego. Mucha gente termina pensando lo mismo al llegar una edad: que la vida es perra, la gente sólo va a lo suyo, los sueños son para los inmaduros, etc. Muchos se amargan y no viven, sobreviven. Les resulta más fácil seguir el juego de la mayoría que luchar por mantener viva su esencia. Tu abuela, por ejemplo, es una excepción. A su edad todavía desprende una desbordante ilusión por vivir. Es un alivio comprobar que no todo el mundo termina siendo arrastrado por la manía de ser genérico.

Por fin me callé. Quinn había esperado paciente su turno para intervenir, escuchándome atenta y asintiendo con la cabeza a muchas de las opiniones que yo había expuesto.

— ¿Sabes? Acabas de describir exactamente lo que yo siento muchas veces al recordar el ambiente que se vivía en casa —me confesó sorprendida—. Mis padres parecían vivir bajo ese cómodo y aséptico conformismo. Para mi padre no era un problema. Era un hombre práctico y con unas metas muy definidas, que encajaban perfectamente en ese esquema de vida. Sin embargo, mi madre parecía haberse rendido. Como tú muy bien has dicho, se dejó absorber por las reglas del juego, un juego que no era el suyo. Pasó de ser una estudiante de historia del arte, apasionada y rebelde, a ser una mujer casada y rodeada de convencionalismos que ahogaron sus sueños. Siempre quiso viajar y trabajar en algún museo, quizá sacar el doctorado y dar clases, pero terminó comprando obras de arte y organizando aburridos eventos sociales para el bufete de mi padre. Su lienzo en blanco se tiñó de gris.

Aquel resumen sobre el rumbo que había tomado la vida de su madre me resultó muy siniestro y desalentador.

— ¿Crees que se conformó? ¿O simplemente cambió con los años?

—Creo que trató de conformarse, pero no pudo, y eso le hacía infeliz — respondió apenada—. De hecho, antes de morir, ella estaba planeando dar un giro a su vida.

— ¿Ah sí?...

—Quería abrir una galería de arte. Sólo nos lo había contado a mi abuela y a mí. Tenía intención de empezar a mirar locales y no pensaba contarle nada a mi padre hasta tenerlo todo decidido, no quería que él intentara disuadirle. Quería hacer algo por sí misma y luchar por algo en lo que realmente creía.

— ¿Él no quería que ella trabajara? —pregunté incrédula. Sonaba tan anticuado.

—No se habría negado, pero prefería que ella se ocupara de la parte social de su matrimonio y de dirigir la casa. Era una perfecta en relaciones públicas y mi padre sabía utilizarlo a su favor para sus negocios.

—Entonces, ¿ella trabajaba en el bufete?

—No, pero se ocupaba de mantener a sus amistades contentas y de ser la anfitriona perfecta para los invitados que mi padre quería agasajar, la mayoría clientes en potencia del bufete.

—Suena un poco Falcon Crest, ¿no?

—Sí. De hecho, nuestra vida era un poco irreal. Mucho dinero y muchas influencias. A mí trataban de mantenerme al margen y tuve una infancia normal, pero era inevitable que toda aquella parafernalia me tocara de alguna manera —explicó, sacando su cajetilla de tabaco. Siempre que hablábamos de su pasado parecía necesitar más nicotina de lo habitual—. Si hubiera tenido hermanos supongo que habría sido más sencillo mantenerme aislada de todo aquello. Pero estaba sola en aquella gran casa que, más que un hogar, muchas veces se parecía más a un club social.

—Trato de imaginar cómo tiene que ser crecer en un ambiente tan inusual, pero me resulta imposible. Realmente suena como una serie americana, de esas que siempre ves como algo lejano y ficticio.

—Tranquila, no te pierdes nada —afirmó, dando una calada—. Te aseguro que la vida que conoces es mucho más acogedora e interesante.

—No sé si más interesante, pero si más sana para unos niños.

—Noah y tú son gente que merece mucho la pena, y eso no es una casualidad. Han sido la prioridad de sus padres, y se nota.

— ¿Estás insinuando que tú no eras una prioridad para los tuyos? —inquirí sobrecogida.

—Para mi padre no lo era —respondió con amargura—. Siempre tuve la sensación de que hubiera querido tener más hijos porque yo no encajaba con lo que él esperaba. Yo soy como mi madre, más emocional y orientada hacia las humanidades.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no tuvieron más hijos?

—Mi madre no podía tener más. Hubo complicaciones en el parto que hicieron que los médicos le recomendaran no volver a quedarse embarazada —me explicó, su semblante contrariado me indicó que aquello le hacía sentirse culpable—. Creo que mi padre siempre llevó muy mal no tener la oportunidad de tener otro hijo que quizá hubiera sido más como él. Como ves, ya nací dando problemas.

—Quinn, no es tu culpa que hubiera complicaciones —le aseguré—. Son cosas que pasan y nadie tiene la culpa.

—Eso es lo que siempre me dijo mi madre. No obstante, siempre me he sentido responsable de haberles robado la oportunidad de tener más descendencia.

—Eso es absurdo, tú no tienes responsabilidad alguna.

—Sí, en teoría sé que no tengo culpa alguna. Pero cuando ves que por mucho que lo intentes tu padre no termina de aceptarte, es imposible no imaginar que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera tenido un hermano que le diera más satisfacciones. Yo siempre intentaba agradarle, pero nunca lo conseguía. Siempre he pensado que mi nacimiento impidió que él tuviera el hijo que realmente deseaba.

—Eso suena muy retorcido. Es innecesario que te atormentes con esas ideas. No seas tan cruel contigo misma, por favor —le supliqué.

La chica pluscuamperfecta creía haber frustrado las expectativas de su padre. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que tras aquella imponente y atractiva joven había un ser tan atormentado? Su calvario no había empezado al morir sus padres. Estaba descubriendo que ella ya sufría desde mucho antes. Yo, tan preocupada con asustarle con mis movidas, ahora comprendía que no era la única que llevaba una importante carga a la espalda.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí. —Su voz se suavizó al decir esto, despojándose del sinsabor que había adquirido la conversación—. Descuida, ya no me afecta como antes. Te lo estoy contando porque así ha surgido, pero ellos ya no están y el pasado no se puede cambiar. Ahora sólo quiero mirar hacia delante y evitar que me suceda lo que a ella, no quiero acabar viviendo una vida que no es la que realmente buscaba. Quiero ser fiel a mis sueños.

El camarero llegó con la jarra de sangría que habíamos pedido.

—Muy bien, entonces no hablemos más del pasado. Brindemos por el futuro — propuse, llenando las copas y alzando la mía. Quinn aceptó el brindis sonriendo.

—Brindemos por sus sueños señorita, que nunca mueran.

—Y por los suyos también, para que sigan renaciendo —añadí.

—Mi mayor sueño, el que nunca imaginé que tendría, está sentado frente a mí—declaró, clavando su mirada en mí con tal fuerza que se me erizó la piel.

De repente, aquella tasca ruidosa y con olor a fritanga se convirtió en el lugar más romántico del mundo; ella acababa de transformarlo.

Cogió mi cara suavemente y sus labios atraparon los míos, mientras su dedo pulgar alzaba con delicadeza mi barbilla. El dulce sabor de la sangría se mezcló con el olor de su perfume, una mezcla de romero, lavanda y madera de cedro, un aroma que me había cautivado desde la primera vez que le tuve cerca. Sus besos, y aquel olor que me rodeaba, despertaron las mariposas que se habían instalado de okupas en mi estómago desde hacia unas semanas.

Aquella noche me sentí como la protagonista de un cuento de hadas. Me costaba acostumbrarme a ser yo la que iba acompañada de una mujer que, con sus vaqueros desgastados y el estiloso chaquetón gris, era el centro de todas las miradas femeninas. Su altura le hacía destacar sobre el gentío que se agolpaba en el bar de copas, al que nos habíamos dirigido después de abandonar la tasca.

Aquellos increíbles ojos casi tumban a la camarera, que le había servido las copas contoneando su bonita y escultural figura, tratando de flirtear con ella sin éxito alguno, lo que me llenó de satisfacción. Todas le miraban embobadas y yo las entendía: Quinn era una tipa pasota y desenfadada que parecía totalmente ajena a su genuino encanto, lo que le hacía aún más seductora. Lo curioso de aquella escena no era que mi acompañante fuera objeto de aquellas miradas, sino que ella sólo tuviera ojos para mí. Muchas de aquellas chicas que nos rodeaban eran muchísimo más guapas y voluptuosas que una servidora. Sin embargo Quinn se comportaba como si yo fuera la única mujer que había en aquel bar.

Bebíamos nuestras copas plácidamente cuando comenzó a sonar una canción de _Black Eyed Peas_ que hizo que Quinn me arrastrara hacia la pista sin dejar que me negara. Me dejé llevar por el potente sonido de los altavoces mientras bailaba bajo los incesantes destellos de los focos, tras los cuales su mirada parecía de otro mundo. La mezcla de su presencia, la música y el chispeante efecto del alcohol, hicieron que me elevara a un estado de éxtasis que me obligaba a disfrutar sin importar lo que pensaran los demás. ¡Era tan liberador sentirse así!

Entre risas, bailes y copas, nos dejamos llevar por la noche hasta que cerraron el local. Me alegré de haber avisado a mi madre de que no volveríamos hasta el día siguiente, ya que tras haber bebido tanta sangría y, ante la perspectiva de tomar unas copas, ambas habíamos decidido que lo mejor era pasar la noche en Madrid. Ninguna estábamos en condiciones para conducir hasta Montegris.

Caminamos hacia el paseo del Prado, deteniéndonos cada pocos metros para besarnos. El alcohol había ejercido su efecto y yo iba algo achispada aquella noche. Me sentía más desinhibida que de costumbre y la felicidad de estar con ella se acentuaba al sentirme tan despreocupada.

Era imposible encontrar un taxi libre a aquellas horas de la madrugada, así que decidimos caminar hasta el piso de Ángela a pesar del frío. El paseo no duró más de un cuarto de hora, puesto que el ático se encontraba justo detrás del Museo del Prado.

Cuando entramos en el amplio recibidor, fue un alivio sentir el calor de la estancia. Dimos las gracias de que hubiera calefacción central, sino aquel piso deshabitado habría sido peor que una nevera. Quinn me rodeó con sus brazos mientras entrábamos en calor junto al radiador.

— ¡Estás helada! —exclamó al comprobar cómo me castañeaban los dientes.

Comenzó a frotar mis brazos con sus manos, mientras yo empezaba a sentir escalofríos, y no por la temperatura a bajo cero que habíamos sufrido, sino por la excitación de tenerle tan cerca en un piso en el que nos encontrábamos totalmente a solas. Mi habitual terror a encontrarme en un momento íntimo con alguien se había esfumado, en parte por efecto del alcohol, y también porque no podía evitar sentirme irremediablemente atraída hacia ella. Quinn era demasiado magnética como para ser inmune a sus encantos.

Apoyando sus brazos en la pared que había tras de mí, me atrapó con su cuerpo, casi rozándome, lo que provocó un cosquilleo en mi piel. Su rostro se situó a escasos centímetros del mío, y aquella fascinante sensación volvió a producirse.

Nos contemplábamos en silencio, sin movernos.

Una vez más, perdí la noción de lo que me rodeaba. De nuevo, sólo su presencia tenía sentido. Mi respiración acelerándose era lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar. Aquella escasa pero infinita distancia entre nuestros labios me impacientaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, era como estar en perfecta simetría, deseando el beso tanto como que aquel momento se prolongara para siempre.

Fue ella quien, sin poder esperar un segundo más, se deshizo milímetro a milímetro, muy lentamente, de la distancia que nos separaba, hasta beber de mis labios como si aquella noche fuera la primera y la última de la que disponíamos, como si al día siguiente el mundo fuera a evaporarse y no tuviéramos más tiempo para amarnos. La ternura fue cediendo a la pasión. El roce de nuestros cuerpos fue encendiendo nuestro deseo y los besos fueron volviéndose más apasionados, ávidos por explorarnos con mayor intensidad. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, descendiendo hacia la base de mi garganta, provocándome una sensación desconocida; un frenesí que jamás había experimentado antes. Me quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo. A continuación se despojó de su chaquetón y cogiéndome en sus brazos, comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y aquel inconfundible olor que le caracterizaba me embriagó una vez más.

Entramos en su antiguo dormitorio, tan sólo iluminado por la tenue luz que provenía de la calle. Me tumbó en la cama con sumo cuidado y se tendió a mi lado, besándome de nuevo al tiempo que su mano acariciaba mi vientre debajo de la ropa. Mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer, experimentado un torrente de sensaciones que me aturdían. Con sus fuertes brazos me incorporó para tirar suavemente de mi jersey, dejándome cubierta únicamente por una fina camiseta de tirantes bajo la cual mis pechos deseaban ser acariciados. Apartando uno de los tirantes, besó mi hombro derecho y mi piel respondió inmediatamente, erizándose como si una suave corriente eléctrica la recorriera.

Sentir su boca en mi piel era delicioso. Sin darme cuenta me despojó de la camiseta y me tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, contemplando la parte superior de mi cuerpo, ahora tan sólo vestida con el delicado sujetador de encaje negro que mi querida Kitty me había regalado en Navidad, a juego con las insinuantes braguitas que llevaba bajo los vaqueros. Era mi único conjunto de ropa interior digno de ser lucido y me alegré de haberlo estrenado aquel día.

Quinn me observaba maravillada, haciéndome sentir tan admirada como una modelo de revista. Su dedo índice se paseó desde mi garganta hasta uno de mis pechos, dibujando un círculo sobre el encaje antes de apartarlo lentamente para rozar por fin la piel. Mi espalda se arqueó ante el placer que esto me produjo. Se inclinó para besar mis labios y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Leí el deseo en su mirada, pero también adiviné una gran ternura.

Aquello no se parecía en nada al episodio que el verano anterior me había traumatizado; con Quinn nada era apresurado ni grotesco. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquella noche me hizo sentir de súbito una punzada de inseguridad ¿Y si ella también se desilusionaba con mi falta de experiencia? ¿Y si al ver mi delgado cuerpo totalmente desnudo se sentía decepcionada?

El temor a desilusionarle comenzó a invadir mi mente.

Se despojó de su camiseta y pude ver su torso por primera vez, tan bello y perfecto que me hizo sentir que mi delgadez le iba a espantar. Bajo el borde de la cintura de sus vaqueros asomaba el contorno de un tatuaje circular. Se escondía bajo la tela, provocador y sexy, descendiendo hacia el músculo de su cadera. El deseo de ver aquel dibujo en su totalidad me llenó de curiosidad, pero me sentía demasiado cohibida como para aventurarme a pedírselo.

Un cuerpo como el suyo estaría acostumbrado a acostarse con mujeres llenas de curvas y pechos perfectos. Imágenes de mí misma acudieron a mi cabeza y, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, me sentí muy poco sensual. Ella desabrochó con cuidado mi sujetador y en aquel instante quise huir. De pronto me encontré demasiado desnuda, demasiado expuesta y muy, muy vulnerable. En un acto instintivo cubrí mis pechos con los brazos y me aparté bruscamente de ella, sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecían. Mis fantasmas habían decidido arruinar aquel precioso momento en el que por una vez me había sentido deseada y sexy.

— ¡Rachel!, ¿qué pasa, estás bien? —preguntó conmocionada.

No pude reprimir las lágrimas, que resbalaban por mis mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba paralizada y no supe qué contestar.

— ¡Shhh!…—susurró, cubriéndome con una fina manta que había sobre la cama, para después abrazarme mientras me acunaba—. Tranquila, soy yo. No tenemos por qué continuar, disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirnos. Siento haberme dejado llevar.

No fue necesario explicarle nada. Ella sabía por nuestra conversación en el Monte de la Luna, aquella noche en la que me salvó del baboso que me había acechado en el Midnight, que alguien me había causado una profunda aversión a ese tipo de situaciones. No se mostró ofendida ni decepcionada. Se limitó a rodearme con sus brazos, mientras besaba mi pelo, esperando pacientemente a que me calmara.

—Quinn… Yo… —balbuceé todavía con lágrimas en los ojos—, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte —susurró de nuevo con dulzura, abrazándome aún más fuerte—. Sé que alguien te lastimó. Desconozco qué sucedió exactamente, pero tengo la certeza de que lo ocurrido te produce un inmenso terror a enfrentarte a una situación como ésta. Juntas conseguiremos que lo superes y que puedas disfrutarlo plenamente.

—Todo era tan perfecto esta noche… —me lamenté.

—Rachel, lo sigue siendo. Estamos aquí juntas y abrazadas, ¿acaso existe algo mejor? —cogió mi cara con suavidad, girándola para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de sus palabras reflejada en su ojos.

—No, no existe. Esto es lo mejor que me ha sucedido jamás. —Al fin me atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Entonces, no tengas miedo —añadió, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Sí lo tengo. Me aterra decepcionarte —admití en voz queda—. Se podría decir que aún soy virgen. No sé prácticamente nada sobre el sexo. Siempre he mantenido la distancia en el amor, y la única vez que hice una excepción, mi atrevimiento se volvió en mi contra. Mi inexperiencia impidió que saliera bien.

—No fue tu inexperiencia, fue alguien que no te supo apreciar. —La rabia se hizo evidente en sus últimas palabras—. ¿Te digo un secreto?

— ¿Cuál?

—Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre ésto.

— ¡Venga ya! Eso no te lo crees ni tú —exclamé riendo por fin. No iba a conseguir que me tragara que una tipa como ella no se había acostado con innumerables chicas; eso era sencillamente imposible.

—Es cierto que tengo mucha experiencia —admitió, sin un ápice de presuntuosidad en su voz—, pero estoy tan perdida como tú. Jamás he hecho el amor con alguien que me importe tanto. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento estando contigo.

Me giré para mirarle. Sus preciosos ojos brillaban humedecidos en la penumbra de la habitación. Acaricié su pelo con manos temblorosas. La intensidad que volvía a producirse entre nosotras me devolvió los escalofríos.

—Rachel, el día que estés preparada para ello, ten por seguro que para mí también será la primera vez. Estaré igual de nerviosa o más que tú, porque yo tampoco quiero decepcionarte.

¿De dónde había salido aquella mujer tan sumamente gentil, cariñosa y comprensiva?

Debía de haber aterrizado en una nave desde alguna lejana galaxia y por alguna razón nadie se había enterado, por eso no lo habían mencionado en ningún medio de comunicación. Quinn no podía ser humana, y si lo era, era un espécimen extremadamente raro.

Y yo tenía la inmensa suerte de tenerla a mi lado.

Y no fue sólo esa noche; la tenía cada día, incluso cuando no estábamos físicamente juntas. Quinn me acompañaba a todas partes, su presencia en mi vida lo llenaba todo y me ayudaba a encarar cada día con una ilusión desconocida, casi enfermiza. Todo resultaba más fácil ahora. El vínculo que crecía entre nosotras hacía que la vida tuviera un nuevo color.

Los árboles eran más verdes, las clases más interesantes, la música más impactante y los atardeceres más intensos.

Sólo las noches eran peores. Dormir a solas en mi cama me resultaba un suplicio. Quería estar a su lado, acurrucada contra su pecho, pero por respeto a mis padres prefería no dormir con ella. A veces venía a verme por la noche, pero siempre terminaba regresando a su habitación. Además, tampoco quería hacerle más difícil su determinación a respetar la distancia en lo que al sexo se refería. Estaba dispuesta a esperar y nunca se sobrepasaba, pero eso no significaba que dentro de ella un deseo ardiente no le quemara. Habría sido injusto exponerle a la tentación noche tras noche, así que le mantenía a salvo de sus instintos.

Permanecía en vela hasta muy tarde, separada de ella por aquellos doce centímetros de pared que dividían nuestras habitaciones, deseando que aquel tabique no existiera.

No me demoré en cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su abuela. Convencí a Kitty para que faltásemos a la universidad un jueves de finales de enero y me acompañara a Madrid. No resultó difícil que aceptara, ella necesitaba un día a solas conmigo para poder charlar sobre cómo estaban las cosas en su casa. De camino a la ciudad me puso al día de todo mientras yo conducía. Parecía que su madre estaba algo más calmada y había dejado de salir a buscar consuelo en hombres desconocidos. También había dejado de beber, lo que era un gran paso hacia un futuro mejor.

Cuando avisé a Ángela de nuestra visita, se mostró entusiasmada. Le pregunté si le importaba que fuera con una amiga y respondió que todo lo contrario, puesto que le encantaba relacionarse con gente joven. La recogimos en su residencia y nos guió hasta un restaurante muy elegante donde ella ya había hecho una reserva. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa ambas habían entablado una animada conversación. Desde el primer instante se habían gustado mutuamente.

No me extrañaba en absoluto; eran como una versión de sí mismas en diferentes edades.

Una vez llegamos al postre, saqué de mi bandolera una copia del periódico universitario. No me había olvidado de ese detalle. Ángela lo miró con interés y lo guardó con cuidado en su refinado bolso negro.

—Lo leeré atentamente cuando vuelva a mi habitación. Estoy impaciente por leer tu sección.

—Es lo mejor del periódico —declaró Kitty orgullosa.

—No te pases —la regañé—. No soy la única que escribe cosas interesantes. Hay muchos artículos que merecen la pena.

—No lo dudo, pero me apuesto el cuello a que Kitty tiene razón —vaticinó Ángela con un guiño—. Ya te diré mi opinión.

—Sí, me gustaría escuchar el punto de vista de alguien que nunca ha leído La Gaceta. Tu conclusión será más objetiva. Nosotros ya lo conocemos muy bien.

—Seré sincera, lo prometo.

El camarero apareció con los cafés, los dejó en la mesa y al dejarnos de nuevo a solas, recordé algo.

—Ángela, el cumpleaños de Quinn es en febrero, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el día dieciocho —asintió.

— ¿No es ése el día del festival de música? —preguntó Kitty.

—Sí, exactamente el mismo día —asentí satisfecha—. No estaba del todo segura de que fuera ese día en concreto, ¡así que ahora mi plan se puede cumplir!

— ¿Qué plan es ése? —preguntó Ángela intrigada.

—Verás, he pensado que podíamos darle una sorpresa —comencé a explicarle ilusionada—. Ese día ella va a estar feliz de tocar con su grupo en el festival, pero aún podría estarlo más si entre el público estás tú.

Su abuela abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Es una idea extraordinaria! Aunque, ¿no desentonaré un poco?

— ¡Qué va! —la tranquilizó Kitty—. A ese festival va gente de todas las edades. Hay todo tipo de grupos, incluso jazz y folk. No te sentirás extraña, te lo aseguro.

—Pues entonces cuenta conmigo —aceptó Ángela ilusionada.

—He pensado que lo mejor sería que Kitty te venga a buscar, así ella no sospechará nada. Si lo hago yo le extrañará que no le acompañe al concierto.

—Sí, yo vendré a por ti —aceptó Kitty de buen grado.

—Gracias, chicas, me hace mucha ilusión verle tocar. Fue una pena que lo dejara. No saben lo que me alegra que haya encontrado gente con quien compartir su pasión.

—Ya verás, los chicos de Cube son fantásticos —le avisó Kitty eufórica.

—Así también te podré enseñar la finca y conocerás a Alma —añadí yo.

—Sí, habrá que ver a ese caballo del que tanto hablan Quinn y tú.

— ¿Quinn ha mencionado a Alma? —pregunté incrédula. Sabía que le gustaba, pero no tanto como para alardear de él con su abuela.

—Bueno, más bien te menciona a ti —sus ojos me miraron con una expresión divertida—. Digamos que tu caballo sale en la conversación porque tú eres la que ha conseguido que mi nieta no pare de hablar de todo lo que hay en Montegris.

—Si es que la tiene embobada… —rió Kitty.

—Sí, es evidente. No le he visto nunca así con ninguna chica —corroboró Ángela.

Las palabras de su abuela me hicieron sentir una inmensa felicidad. Resultaba delicioso escuchar que yo había despertado algo totalmente genuino en su nieta.

—Lo malo es que al final se irá —mis pensamientos me traicionaron y declaré aquello en voz alta—. No creo que aguante más de un curso en nuestra universidad, siempre habla de lo que hará cuando vuelva aquí.

—No creo que eso suceda a menos que tú vengas con ella —me aseguró Ángela, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de complicidad—. Dudo mucho que quiera alejarse de ti.

Deseé de todo corazón que estuviera en lo cierto.

Tras un rato más de charla, abandonamos el restaurante y le propusimos que nos acompañara al cine. Agradeció el gesto, pero declinó la oferta. Se hallaba algo cansada y prefería volver a la residencia. La llevamos de vuelta al imponente caserón donde ahora vivía, y al despedirnos quedamos en hablar para organizar la sorpresa.

— ¡Qué mujer! —exclamó Kitty entusiasmada cuando emprendimos el camino hacia la plaza de Jacinto Benavente. Queríamos ver una película en versión original en los cines Ideal.

— ¿Qué te había dicho? Es alucinante que alguien de su edad sea tan fácil de tratar, ¿verdad?

—Es una mujer sorprendente. Me alegro mucho de haber venido contigo, ha sido un placer conocerla —dijo Kitty.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar.

—Y es evidente que tú le gustas mucho a ella —recalcó mi amiga—. Parece encantada con que tú y Quinn estén juntas. ¡Si es que todas somos fans de este noviazgo!

Su comentario me hizo reír. Ahora resultaba que teníamos un club de fans, qué cosas.

—Me alegro mucho de que por fin seas feliz —declaró emocionada—. En serio, ya era hora de que te dejaras querer.

—Ha sido inevitable. No había nada que pudiera hacer para pararlo. Supongo que cuando aparece la persona adecuada no hay forma de negarse.

—Me pregunto dónde estará mi historia inevitable —suspiró—. Sólo espero que exista.

—Kitty, llegará cuando menos te lo esperes. Mírame a mí.

—No sé si hay muchas Quinn sueltas por el mundo, la verdad.

—Es que no necesitas a una Quinn, cada persona encuentra algo que la complementa. Lo que es maravilloso para mí no tiene por qué serlo para ti, y viceversa.

—Siento contradecirte, amiga, pero no me importaría encontrar un clon de tu chica. Es sencillamente perfecta.

—Kitty, no la idolatres. Ése suele ser tu problema con las personas: las pones en un pedestal y luego te desengañas.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —se burló—. Ahora me vas a decir que tú no ves a Quinn como el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

—Sí, eso es así, pero no la idolatro. Estoy enamorada de ella, que no es lo mismo—puntualicé.

— ¡Já! Como si eso no fuera lo mismo.

—No, no es lo mismo, y el hecho de que no sepas distinguir la diferencia es lo que impide que encuentres a la persona que te puede hacer feliz.

Kitty pareció sopesar mis palabras.

—Quizá tengas razón… Soy un poquito obsesiva con las personas, ¿no?

—Sí, un poquito.

Llegamos al parking público situado junto a los cines y dejamos allí el coche.

Una vez en el exterior, atravesamos el gentío de la plaza en dirección a los multicines y esperamos pacientemente en la cola a que llegara nuestro turno para comprar las entradas. De repente la cara de Kitty se tornó pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Vámonos de aquí —ordenó, tirando de la manga de mi abrigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, absolutamente desconcertada con su repentino nerviosismo.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamó fuera de sí.

No tardé en comprender lo que sucedía: a unos metros de nosotras su padre esperaba en la misma cola, acompañado de una bella joven. En aquel instante, cuando por fin entendí su urgencia por salir de allí, él nos vio. Padre e hija se quedaron petrificados, mirándose fijamente. Mi amiga cogió mi mano buscando apoyo. Estaba fría como el hielo.

Él echó a andar hacia nosotras. Ya no había escapatoria.

—Hola, hija —la saludó, visiblemente emocionado de verla.

—Hola… —balbuceó ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tú hermano? —le preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

—Bien, considerando la putada que nos has hecho.

—Kitty, por favor, no te pongas a la defensiva —le suplicó él con humildad—.Tenemos que hablar, esto no puede continuar así, deberíamos…

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —le interrumpió ella, escupiendo la rabia que había contenido durante tanto tiempo—. Ya te has encargado tú de que tu abogado nos dé los mensajes, ¿no?

—Hija, sé que esto no es fácil para nadie. Aunque no lo creas, yo también estoy sufriendo.

—Sí, papá, se te ve hecho polvo —vomitó sarcástica, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a la bella joven que nos observaba desde la distancia.

Yo me mantenía callada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Consideré la posibilidad de alejarme y dejarles hablar a solas. No obstante, no lo hice, pues sabía que Kitty necesitaba que permaneciera a su lado.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas como pueden parecer a simple vista. Estoy intentando rehacer mi vida, pero eso no significa que no los eche de menos a tu hermano y a ti. —Su padre intentaba sin éxito que Kitty se pusiera en su lugar.

—Mira, no tengo nada más que decir —le espetó ella—. Tú has decidido empezar de cero y dejarnos atrás. Respeto tu decisión, pero no pretendas que dejarlo todo no traiga consecuencias. Acción, reacción; así es la vida. Adiós, papá.

Dicho esto, Kitty tiró de mí y me arrastró calle abajo alejándonos de la cola del cine. A cada paso que daba las lágrimas surgían con más fuerza, y al llegar a la esquina no pudo aguantarlo más. Se apoyó en la fachada de piedra del edificio y, dejándose caer lentamente, terminó llorando desconsoladamente sobre la fría acera.

Verla sufrir así me desgarró el corazón. Me senté a su lado y la abracé, sintiendo una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que consolarla.

* * *

 **ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	21. Tesoros I

**HOLA, BUENAS MADRUGADAS, DE ANTEMANO PERDÓN POR HABER ESTADO AUSENTE UNAS SEMANAS, SÉ QUE MUCHOS ESTÁN ANSIOSOS POR SABER QUÉ MÁS SIGUE EN LA HISTORIA. SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMO YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES, TENDRÉ MÁS TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGUANTAR EN ESTOS DÍAS QUE NO ACTUALICÉ.**

 **LOS DEJO PARA QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA INCREÍBLE HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Volver a la rutina de las clases no me costó ningún trabajo, puesto que ya no había nada rutinario en mi vida. Cada nuevo día junto a Rachel era un regalo, un tesoro escondido que debía seguir descubriendo. Era una persona tan rica, tan llena de matices, tan inteligente y sensible, que cada momento que compartíamos era como pasar la página de un libro de aventuras que no puedes dejar de leer, impaciente por llegar al siguiente capítulo. Jamás en mi vida (y lo digo muy en serio) había experimentado algo similar. La quería de formas inimaginables, la amaba más a cada segundo. Me moría por pasar cada minuto a su lado. Si no la veía en unas horas, ya la echaba de menos, y estar un día sin ella era la peor de las torturas.

Estaba total y absolutamente enganchada; era la mejor droga que había probado jamás y, al mismo tiempo, el mejor antídoto para no volver a depender de las dañinas sustancias que me habían esclavizado en el pasado. ¡Qué ironía! Una droga me mantenía alejada de la otra, sólo que la primera era mucho más dulce e inocua.

El hecho de no habernos acostado aún me traía sin cuidado, no me importaba en absoluto. Lo deseaba muchísimo, pero ansiaba aún más que para ella fuera especial y que estuviera lista para dar ese paso. Su única experiencia anterior había sido muy traumática.

Quería ser yo quien borrara ese recuerdo de su memoria, sustituyéndolo por otro mucho mejor, un recuerdo que nos emocionara a las dos. Ambas merecíamos que fuera romántico y especial.

Lo que teníamos era demasiado bello para reducirlo a un mero revolcón. Estaba decidida a hacerlo inolvidable.

La noche que pasamos a solas en casa de mi abuela fue tan bella, tan pura, que tenía la certeza de que, mientras esa increíble conexión existiera entre nosotras, podría esperar indefinidamente a que ella superase sus miedos. Se había dormido en mis brazos tras aquel agotador y emocionante día en Madrid. Permanecí observando su apacible sueño completamente embelesado. Verla dormir me había resultado una de las experiencias más estremecedoras y exquisitas de mi vida. Ella era mi ángel de la guarda y tenerla entre mis brazos, mientras sentía su cálida y rítmica respiración, fue un placer indescriptible. Rachel estaba sacando a la luz ciertos aspectos de mi personalidad que desconocía. Mi alma no estaba destruida sin remedio; sólo había estado esperando a que alguien la despertara. La esperanza y la ilusión volvían a flotar a mí alrededor, algo que ni el mejor polvo había conseguido provocar en todo aquel tiempo en el que había estado muerta en vida. No había necesidad alguna de precipitar las cosas. Ella me había resucitado, y eso era infinitamente mejor que el sexo.

Al principio tratamos de mantener en secreto nuestra incipiente relación.

Queríamos dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin anunciar nada ni ponerle un nombre. Pero fue inevitable que todos se percataran de que algo había cambiado; éramos incapaces de ocultar lo que sentíamos. Tanto su familia como nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta y, para nuestro alivio, nadie se molestó ante la evidencia de que nos habíamos enamorado como dos idiotas. Sus padres parecían conformes con lo que ocurría y no parecía molestarles que su hija saliera con alguien que vivía bajo su mismo techo. Una vez más me demostraron que su mentalidad abierta era real, y no una pose para parecer más progresistas que el resto. Aquel matrimonio era realmente diferente a todas las parejas de esa generación que había conocido y era una suerte que el destino me hubiera conducido hasta ellos. La vida te sorprende, algunas veces con imprevistos muy dolorosos. No obstante, también se reserva algún as en la manga para devolverte la felicidad.

Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa. Las clases, las horas de estudio en la biblioteca y mi dedicación al grupo no me dejaban más que las noches para disfrutar de la maravillosa casa de los Berry. Rachel no andaba menos atareada, también preparaba sus exámenes y, entre escribir para el periódico y comenzar las sesiones con el grupo de teatro, no tenía ni un segundo libre. A pesar de dormir pared con pared, no podíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntas como nos apetecía. Algunas noches, después de cenar, me colaba en su habitación a hurtadillas. Como dos fugitivas, nos escondíamos en aquella estancia ajenas al resto del mundo.

Eran escasos los momentos que podíamos pasar totalmente a solas así que, aunque me hallara agotada, me quedaba en su cama charlando hasta que se dormía. Siempre me demoraba en regresar a mi dormitorio porque me quedaba tendida junto a ella velando su sueño, fascinada por la paz que desprendía su sigilosa respiración.

Aquella tarde, después de salir de la universidad, había tenido ensayo con mis compañeros de Cube. En un par de semanas íbamos a tocar en un festival de música de un pueblo vecino y queríamos prepararnos a conciencia para aquella oportunidad. Era la primera vez que el grupo formaba parte del cartel de un evento así, y los cuatro estábamos muy ilusionados. Habían transcurrido unos meses desde mi incorporación como guitarrista, y mi relación con ellos se intensificaba cada vez más, lo que se traducía en una mayor compenetración a la hora de tocar. Cuanto más les conocía, más confiaba en ellos, especialmente en Finn, que desde el principio había sido un gran apoyo, tanto en la banda como en mi vida en Montegris. Era un tipo muy generoso y divertido, convirtiéndose, junto con Noah, en uno de mis mejores amigos. Yo siempre había sido de los que piensan que según nos hacemos mayores cada vez es más difícil hacer amigos de verdad. La gente se va volviendo más interesada y menos auténtica con los años. Sin embargo, aquel pueblo parecía estar habitado por gente que no había sido contaminada por el desencanto que me había rodeado en Madrid. En la ciudad, muchos de mis colegas tenían una visión bastante pesimista de la vida. Seguramente, esa amargura y desconfianza en los demás nos había conducido a buscar la plenitud en el espejismo que pueden ofrecer las noches de la capital. No todo el mundo recurría a esa vida desenfrenada, donde lo artificial supera a la realidad. Pero yo fui lo suficientemente gilipollas para ser una de las que se dejan engañar por esa parte de la noche, en la que puedes encontrar un consuelo fácil y efímero.

Tan efímero, que necesitas volver a por más constantemente porque cuando se desvanece estás aún más perdido que antes.

Había visto tanta mierda en los últimos años que la inocencia y el idealismo de Rachel eran un bálsamo en el que me quería sumergir para siempre. No es que fuera ilusa; sabía muy bien lo que había en el mundo, pero no formaba parte de ello. Era fiel a sus principios y buscaba encontrar la forma de mantener su autenticidad intacta en una sociedad donde cada vez nos comportamos de forma más global, perdiendo con ello parte de lo que nos hace únicos y diferentes. Al igual que ella, yo no quería conformarme con ser una más. Me negaba a ser parte de la manada. Anhelaba encontrar mi propio camino en la vida y dejar que las emociones me guiaran. Me negaba a seguir unas reglas tácitas que todos cumplen sin cuestionar. La música era una de las formas que me permitían explorar nuevos retos, y haber retomado mis estudios de Arquitectura me permitía soñar con llegar a ser algún día la creadora de espacios diferentes; espacios más humanos y poéticos que los millones de edificios sin personalidad que a menudo inundan nuestras calles. Volvía a ilusionarme con la carrera que una vez había abandonado y, según avanzaba el curso, cada vez me encontraba más a gusto con aquella decisión.

Andaba sumida en estas reflexiones cuando Rachel salió por la puerta principal del centro cívico. Había ido a recogerla por sorpresa. Su coche lo había tomado prestado su hermano, quien se lo pedía a menudo porque su pequeño deportivo biplaza le impedía ocuparse de ciertos recados que requerían del espacio de un coche más amplio. Me había avisado de que él no podría ir a buscarla a tiempo, pasándome a mí el placentero encargo de ir a por ella. A juzgar por la sonrisa que iluminaba su semblante, aquella primera reunión con el grupo de teatro debía de haber resultado muy positiva. Deseaba de todo corazón que aquel reto que se había propuesto diera sus frutos, y que no sólo le liberara de sus fobias, sino que también le aportara nuevas satisfacciones. Era una luchadora. Se merecía una recompensa más allá de sus primeras intenciones. Era evidente que tenía mucho que expresar; de lo contrario no podría ser capaz de interpretar las canciones con la pasión que la caracterizaba. Si era capaz de ponerme los pelos de punta con la sinceridad de su voz, ¿por qué no iba a ser también una excelente actriz de teatro? Al fin y al cabo todo pertenecía al mismo círculo: sentir y transmitir. Estaba convencida de que ella podía tener mucho talento también para la interpretación, sólo tenía que despojarse por completo de su miedo al escenario.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa al verme, ya que me creía ensayando con el grupo. Me las había apañado para escaquearme antes que los demás para poder estar allí a tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—Venir a buscarte para llevarte a cenar. Tendremos que celebrar que has comenzado el curso de teatro, ¿no?

— ¿Y tú ensayo con el grupo? ¿No suelen terminar mucho más tarde? —preguntó, tomando asiento y cerrando la puerta.

—Hay ocasiones que merecen hacer una excepción.

— ¿Y no se han molestado? —insistió ella—. En un par de semanas tienen el festival y…

No la dejé terminar. Decidí besarla e interrumpir su interrogatorio.

Ella se rindió de inmediato, respondiendo a mis besos y olvidándose por completo de mi faceta de guitarrista de Cube. Por fin conseguí separarme de ella, algo que solía costarme mucho trabajo.

— ¿Serás capaz ahora de dejar que te invite a cenar sin preguntar nada más?

— ¡Qué remedio! Has hecho que pierda la memoria de repente —respondió en un suspiro.

Era todo un honor ser capaz de producir ese efecto en ella.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la primera reunión? —le pregunté al tiempo que me disponía a incorporar el coche al tráfico.

— ¡Muy bien! Somos un grupo de lo más variopinto. Hay desde una chica de dieciséis años hasta una señora de sesenta. Creo que va a resultar muy divertido —me explicó entusiasmada—. Y el profesor, un tal Ignacio, parece un tipo muy enérgico y apasionado.

—Eso es vital —opiné—. Si el que los tiene que guiar no los inspira, entonces no hay curso que valga.

—Me da en la nariz que es el tipo de persona que va a conseguir que nos involucremos al máximo, desprende un entusiasmo contagioso —describió ilusionada—. Hoy nos ha hecho presentarnos uno a uno ante el grupo. Reunidos en un corro decíamos nuestros nombres, a qué nos dedicábamos y nuestra razón para estar allí. La mayoría teníamos el mismo objetivo: superar nuestra timidez.

—Eso ya es un paso, ¿no? Tener una meta en común ya los vincula desde el principio.

—Sí, y nos ayuda a no tener miedo los unos de los otros —asintió.

—Y, ¿saben ya en qué obra van a trabajar? —le pregunté, mientras dirigía el coche hacia la carretera comarcal que nos alejaría del pueblo.

—No. Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que decidir en la siguiente reunión.

Cada uno tiene que pensar en algo y proponérselo al resto. Luego entre todos votaremos cuál es la elegida. Ignacio dice que el primer paso es interpretar una obra que signifique algo para nosotros. Así será más sencillo perderle el miedo al personaje que le toque a cada uno.

—Tiene sentido —admití—. Yo no podría salir al escenario y tocar una canción que no me gusta, porque entonces sería demasiado consciente de la realidad. Para mí la música es transportarme a otro estado, a ese lugar donde no existe ni el público ni yo mismo, sólo las notas que salen de mi guitarra y de los demás instrumentos.

—Por eso no te da miedo subirte a un escenario. Cuando estás ahí arriba te olvidas de que te están observando.

—Sí, me olvido porque estoy disfrutando tanto que nada más importa. Supongo que ésa es la sensación que tiene un actor cuando interpreta un personaje que le cautiva.

—No sé si conseguiré llegar a ese estado, la verdad —comentó escéptica—. Me parece imposible abstraerme por completo del hecho de que hay un público que me observa.

—Lo harás, ya verás. Es cuestión de práctica —la animé.

Aceleré a medida que dejábamos atrás Montegris, avanzando por la sinuosa y oscura carretera, iluminada tan sólo por los faros de mi coche. Era noche cerrada y el tráfico era escaso, con lo que no tenía más referencia que las blancas líneas pintadas en el asfalto. A pesar de llevar allí varios meses, aún me maravillaba lo divertido que era conducir por aquellos parajes tan inhóspitos. Comparados con las autovías que circunvalan Madrid (siempre llenas de atascos a esas horas) era como volar entre las sombras. En lugar de ver una interminable fila de pilotos rojos que avanzan lentos y resignados, allí las estrellas en el cielo eran las únicas luces que se atisbaban, y lo único que se advertía era el murmullo del potente motor. No había estridentes bocinas, ni toneladas de monóxido de carbono contaminando el ambiente.

— ¿Se puede saber adónde vamos? —me interrogó una vez que se percató de que íbamos en dirección opuesta a los confines de Montegris.

—He descubierto un sitio al que quiero llevarte.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó incrédula—. Creo que conozco la zona demasiado bien; no será sencillo sorprenderme.

—Siempre quedan cosas por descubrir, no todo se aprecia a simple vista —le advertí enigmática.

—Mmmm… —murmuró—, empiezo a sentir curiosidad.

Llegamos al siguiente pueblo, donde se hallaba el pequeño e íntimo restaurante que había encontrado por Internet. Ubicado en una pintoresca casa rural, había abierto sus puertas hacia tan sólo unas semanas, con lo que estaba segura de que Rachel no lo conocía. Tras no haber encontrado ni un minuto libre para estar totalmente a solas, decidí secuestrarla aquella noche, lejos de la finca y de ojos curiosos. Necesitaba tenerla sólo para mí por unas horas.

Quería conversar con ella a la luz de las velas, que titilaban por doquier en aquel tenue y diminuto comedor de piedra.

— ¿Cómo va la clase de Información? —le pregunté mientras le servía un poco de vino—. ¿Algún avance con el micro?

—No por ahora, pero confío en ser capaz de decir algo en la prueba final. Quizá aún esté a tiempo de salvar la asignatura.

—Seguro que lo conseguirás —la animé—. Hoy has dado un paso de gigante al ir a esa primera reunión del grupo de teatro.

—Sí, pero aún queda mucho camino por recorrer —me recordó—. Mi timidez no se va a esfumar de la noche a la mañana.

—No te presiones. Al fin y al cabo, nada se consigue de buenas a primeras. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Si no apruebas ahora lo harás en junio. No te apures.

—Ya, es sólo que preferiría quitármelo de encima ahora y poder pasar página—me explicó, sacando un cigarro de su bolso—. A veces me pregunto qué sucedería si para superar mi bloqueo tomará algún tranquilizante o algo así.

—Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas —le advertí, alarmada ante su idea—. Podrías acabar dependiendo de ese recurso y te meterías en un terreno muy peligroso. Créeme, sé por qué lo digo.

—No es lo mismo. Yo hablo de algo puntual, no de tomar una sustancia por que sí.

—Rachel, escúchame —dije muy seria—. La primera vez que probé la coca pensé exactamente eso: "estoy de mal rollo y lo necesito, es sólo algo momentáneo, no me voy a enganchar".

—Entonces, ¿por qué continuaste?

—Porque el alivio que me producía era demasiado tentador. Los días malos no se acababan y las noches de Madrid eran muy largas. Lo mejor es superar los baches con fuerza de voluntad, sólo así los eliminas por completo de tu vida. De la otra forma, lo único que consigues es agrandar el problema.

—Supongo que tienes razón —se rindió—. Aunque hay ocasiones en las que los fármacos sí ayudan.

—Sí, por supuesto que ayudan, pero con control y bajo la supervisión de un médico.

—Yo… —dudó unos instantes—, sin ellos no podría haber salido de mi depresión.

Aquella declaración me cogió por sorpresa. Sus grandes ojos oscuros me miraban expectantes, impacientes por ver cuál era mi reacción.

— ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? —le pregunté alarmada.

—Mucho antes de que llegaras —respondió bajando la mirada—. Quinn, ya te lo dije una vez: yo también sé lo que es sumirse en las tinieblas.

—Sabía que algo ocurría, que tu actitud escondía algo doloroso —admití—. El día que te rescaté de aquel baboso me confesaste que habías llegado a perder las ganas de vivir.

—Sí, desgraciadamente así fue —asintió—. Sufro de un déficit de serotonina que me condujo a caer en una grave depresión. Para colmo, como ya te dije aquella noche, una chica me hirió en lo más profundo, dejándome más indefensa que nunca. No fui capaz de salir del hoyo hasta que me decidí a consultar con una psicóloga. Ella no sólo me ha ayudado recetándome un tratamiento, sino que a través de la terapia también ha conseguido que me vaya queriendo un poco más cada día.

Parecía aliviada tras haberme explicado lo que le ocurría. Seguramente había temido que mi reacción fuese de rechazo, ya que mucha gente se asusta ante los problemas mentales.

—Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a ello. No todos conseguimos plantarnos delante de un psicólogo y afrontar nuestros temores tan de frente.

— ¿No te asusta que padezca un trastorno así? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, todo lo contrario, te admiro.

—Es un alivio que no me veas como a una loca…

— ¿Loca?... Más loca fui yo por no buscar una solución a mi amargura.

—No fuiste una loca, lo que pasa es que te rodeaste de la gente inadecuada.

—Sí, pero ya era mayorcita para darme cuenta de dónde me estaba metiendo.

—Yo tampoco fui consciente del hoyo en el que me había metido hasta que llegué a un punto tan crítico, que comprendí que si no pedía ayuda acabaría destruyéndome a mí misma. Había perdido la ilusión por vivir. Llegué incluso a fantasear con dejarme ir para siempre.

Dolía escuchar aquellas palabras. No podía imaginarme a Rachel sufriendo tanto, sólo pensarlo me desgarraba el alma.

—Siento mucho que pasaras por algo así —cogí sus manos entre las mías—. Me alegro de que te enfrentaras a ello, sino, no estaría aquí contigo. Y no puedo imaginar lo que sería de mi si…

—Gracias —me interrumpió con voz queda.

— ¿Gracias por qué? —pregunté atónita.

—Por no juzgarme, por no verme como una demente.

—Gracias por lo mismo —dije—. Yo no soy precisamente la más indicada para juzgarte. Tú te viste arrastrada al infierno. En cambio yo lo busqué.

—No, no lo buscaste. La vida te dio un duro golpe y te cegó. No es culpa tuya que el dolor te empujara al precipicio.

—Rachel, no te equivoques, fui una cobarde y busqué la salida más fácil. No hay por qué negarlo. Asumo lo que hice, y día tras día trato de corregir mis errores. No tengo problema alguno en admitirlo.

— ¿Cómo consigues no caer, cuando tanta gente en la universidad se mete? — preguntó.

—Contando hasta tres antes de dejarme llevar —le confesé—. Muchas veces me apetece, no te lo voy a negar, pero el miedo a cargarme todo lo que he ido consiguiendo en los últimos meses me ayuda a no sucumbir.

— ¿Es tan alucinante como dicen? —Su curiosidad era palpable.

—Sí, lo es, te hace sentir de miedo. —No la iba a engañar, merecía que fuera absolutamente sincera—. Sin embargo, cuando el efecto pasa te sientes como una auténtica mierda.

—Entonces yo debí de consumir mucha coca en mi otra vida…—murmuró apenada—. Nací sintiéndome insignificante.

—Rachel…, eres muchas cosas menos insignificante —afirmé con vehemencia.

—No sé, a veces me siento así, no puedo evitarlo —dijo con tristeza.

—Déjame decirte algo…

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

—Si fueras insignificante no podrías hacer que todo vuelva a tener sentido.

Me alejé de ella tras mi declaración y sus ojos humedecidos brillaron increíbles a luz de las velas.

— ¡No sé qué voy a hacer contigo! —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cenamos sin prisa, prácticamente a solas en aquel discreto recoveco en el que nos habían ubicado. Necesitaba estar así con ella, sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir nuestra conversación, contemplando su rostro a mis anchas, deleitándome sin censuras. Por mucho que sus padres se tomaran la situación con naturalidad, me resultaba extraño ser afectuosa con ella en su presencia, con lo que controlaba mucho mis muestras de cariño en la casa. Tan sólo me permitía el lujo de demostrarle mis sentimientos cuando, refugiadas en su dormitorio, le robábamos unos minutos a la noche.

Demoramos nuestra marcha hasta que resultó evidente que el restaurante cerraba. Habíamos estado ambas tan absortas que no nos percatamos de lo tarde que se había hecho. Nos dirigimos al coche despacio, sin ganas de regresar a casa.

— ¿Te apetece conducir? —le pregunté.

—Sí, creo que va siendo hora de que me dejes probar ese magnífico coche — aceptó sonriente. Le lancé las llaves, que atrapó en el aire con las manos.

—Muy bien señorita, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Mientras ella arrancaba el vehículo y colocaba el asiento y los espejos a su antojo, busqué en la tarjeta de memoria de mi radio una canción de Placebo. Su versión de _Running up that hill_ comenzó y subí el volumen. Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella se dirigía a la carretera. Aquella canción siempre me había ayudado a exteriorizar la rabia y el dolor. Tras lo que habíamos hablado en la cena, sentí la necesidad de escucharla y agradecer al cielo que aquellos demonios ya no me consumieran. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la adrenalina se apoderara de mí.

Ahora le tenía a ella para ayudarme a subir aquella colina. Y ella me tenía a mí.

Rachel conducía con cuidado. No obstante, pronto percibí cómo ella también sentía el impacto de la música, acelerando cada vez más, aprovechando los caballos de potencia que llevaba entre las manos. Era una gran conductora y parecía querer llevar mi coche al límite, aunque no terminaba aún de sacarle todo el jugo.

— ¡Uau! —exclamó—. Este coche es una delicia.

—No te reprimas, déjate llevar —la animé—. Estamos solas en la carretera, y hay veces en las que tenemos que saltarnos las reglas…

— ¿No te importa? —quiso cerciorarse.

— ¿Me has visto alguna vez ir despacio?

No me respondió con palabras; redujo la marcha y salimos propulsadas, avanzando de forma vertiginosa por aquella oscura recta.

 _You, be running up that hill_

 _You and me, be running up that hill_

 _You and me won't be unhappy ._

 _And if I only could,_

 _Make a deal with God,_

 _And get him to swap our places,_

 _Be running up that road,_

 _Be running up that hill,_

 _Be running up that building,_

 _If I only could, oh..._

 _C'mon, baby , c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

 _Let me steal this moment from y ou now._

 _C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

 _Let's exchange the experience, oh..._

Sólo la andrógina y sensual voz de Brian Molko podía elevar el tema de Kate Bush a la perfección. La versión de Placebo no sólo actualizaba aquel hit ochentero, sino que lo convertía en algo insuperable, absolutamente excepcional. Cuando la canción terminó, ella la reinició desde el mando del volante, a lo que no opuse resistencia alguna. Podía escucharla un millón de veces seguidas sin cansarme.

El coche volaba y Rachel lo dominaba sin problemas. Me relajé y dejé que la música penetrara hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Lo que decía la letra describía con apabullante exactitud lo que pensaba en aquel preciso instante; no dudaría ni un segundo en cambiarme por ella si alguna vez la vida volvía a robarle su alegría. Le daría mis sueños, toda mi energía, y subiría sin dudarlo aquella escarpada colina en su lugar. Haría un pacto con Dios si fuese necesario.

Llegamos a la finca sumidas en un intenso halo de erotismo, provocado por las canciones de aquel grupo que se habían ido sucediendo durante nuestro trayecto. _Every me_ nos acariciaba en el preciso momento que Rachel detuvo el coche. El jardín se hallaba en calma, nadie rondaba por allí. Yo, en cambio, sentía mi pulso revolucionado. Cuando se giró para mirarme sentí una aguda punzada de deseo.

— ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? —me preguntó acercándose a mi asiento.

—Demasiado bien… —suspiré, completamente abrumada por su olor.

Acercó su boca a tan sólo unos centímetros de la mía, más provocadora y desinhibida que de costumbre. Ella también era víctima de la sensualidad que flotaba en el habitáculo. Sus labios me robaron el aliento y comenzamos a besarnos con un apetito voraz, saciando la sed que nos invadía desde hacía semanas.

Atrapé su rostro entre mis manos, buscando con mi lengua rincones aún inexplorados. Si seguíamos por aquel camino me iba a resultar muy difícil contenerme.

—Rachel…, no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil… —conseguí susurrar.

Se limitó a gemir de placer mientras volvía a besarme. Mis manos buscaron instintivamente bajo su blusa. El calor de su piel me quemaba. Cuando comenzábamos a desnudarnos, escondidas en mi coche bajo las sombras de la noche, una ráfaga de sentido común me devolvió la cordura, separándole de mi pecho con suavidad. Me miró perpleja.

—Si no nos detenemos ahora, no voy a poder parar —le avisé, tomando una bocanada de aire—. No creo que éste sea el momento, y tampoco el lugar. No quiero que nuestra primera vez ocurra así.

Por un momento pareció decepcionada, pero unos segundos después una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero llegar hasta el final de esta forma. No es como lo había imaginado —afirmó, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

—Te mereces un escenario más romántico. Quiero borrar el mal recuerdo que te dejaron —declaré, rodeándola con mis brazos.

—Quinn yo…

— ¿Sí?...

—Te quiero.

Una sensación indescriptible me sacudió. Todo aquel frenesí se tradujo de inmediato en una inmensa balsa de dicha y de paz.

Alcé su barbilla y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

—No sé si puedo decirte lo mismo. Lo que tú me haces sentir va mucho más allá…

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	22. Tesoros II

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS, LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, REALMENTE SIEMPRE ME ES GRATO LEERLOS.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

De una manera tan natural como inesperada, mi relación con Quinn se transformó. Por fin le había desvelado mi peor pesadilla, y ella no había huido. Ya no había secretos que ocultar, ni miedos que me paralizaran. Podía ser absoluta y totalmente franca con ella. Cuando conduje su coche a toda velocidad camino a casa, supe que había traspasado la última barrera que nos separaba. Sin haberlo planeado, algo había cambiado por completo aquella noche. Y ese algo marcó el comienzo de una nueva etapa que ni yo misma alcanzaba a comprender aún. Sabía que nos adentrábamos en una nueva dimensión y, lejos de asustarme, me moría de curiosidad por descubrir hacia dónde nos dirigiríamos a partir de entonces. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que se trataba de un lugar en el que los calificativos sobraban. No éramos novias, ni amantes, ni amigas, ni compañeras, sino mucho más que todas aquellas palabras juntas; nuestra conexión era tan fuerte que no acertaba a dar con el apelativo que lo pudiera definir.

Mi terror a encontrarme en una situación comprometida con ella iba desapareciendo, dando paso a un deseo cada vez mayor por dejarme llevar. La química comenzaba a ser demasiado poderosa como para resistirme. La noche que ella, demostrando un gran poder de autocontrol, frenó nuestros impulsos en su coche, estaba más que dispuesta a entregarme a aquel frenesí que me consumía desde que habíamos abandonado el restaurante.

Me alegraba de que hubiera conseguido detenerme, ya que yo también prefería que nuestra primera vez sucediese en un lugar más especial que los deportivos asientos de cuero de su Audi.

Encontraba sumamente dulce su insistencia en borrar el mal recuerdo que se había grabado en mi memoria tras mi única experiencia sexual. Quinn se negaba a robarme ese derecho. Quería que fuese mágico y maravilloso para mí, aunque esperar a que ese momento llegara le obligara a frenarme, teniendo que esforzarse por ambas. Como ya he dicho: ¡era un extraterrestre!... No existía otra explicación.

Los días sucesivos fueron una auténtica locura. Entre los exámenes y el periódico apenas disponía de un minuto libre. Y a ese minuto todavía debía robarle unos segundos: tenía que buscar una obra de teatro que me pareciera digna de mención en la siguiente reunión con el grupo.

Tras repasar mentalmente varias de las obras que había estudiado en los últimos años, recordé una en concreto que me había llamado notablemente la atención: _Casa de Muñecas_ , del noruego Henrik Ibsen, era sin dudarlo una a tener muy en cuenta. Recordaba haberla guardado en una de las estanterías de mi habitación y no tardé en dar con ella. La leí de un tirón antes de acostarme, para así refrescar mi memoria y poder rememorar los detalles de aquella obra que en su tiempo había supuesto una total innovación.

En ella se habla de Nora, una mujer burguesa que aparentemente es frívola y poco avispada. Sin embargo, ella oculta su inteligencia y temperamento tras el disfraz de una ama de casa a quien sólo parecen importarle asuntos triviales y domésticos, rasgo típico de las mujeres de finales del siglo XIX. Concebida en 1879, esta obra en tres actos describe cómo, según avanzan los acontecimientos, la monotonía burguesa de Nora se va convirtiendo en un nudo corredizo que terminará asfixiándola, obligándola a tomar una inesperada decisión para poder salvaguardar su libertad y su identidad. Ella abandonará ese hogar perfecto, dejando a los espectadores sin respuestas concretas, obligándoles a obtener sus propias conclusiones ante el destino que le espera a esta atípica protagonista.

Ese final, suspendido bajo un signo de interrogación, fue una de las grandes innovaciones que _Casa de Muñecas_ brindó al teatro de la época, resultando aún hoy en día sorprendente. El autor señaló que su función no radicaba en plantear respuestas, sino en buscar nuevas preguntas.

Simpatizaba profundamente con el personaje de Nora. Admiraba su valentía y me atraía la forma en que su verdadero yo se va revelando a medida que avanza la trama. Me dormí con el libro entre las manos, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a exponer mi elección a los demás.

Al día siguiente, tras realizar con éxito uno de mis últimos exámenes de aquel semestre, me dirigí al centro del pueblo. Tan sólo me quedaba presentarme al examen de Redacción Periodística y a la temida prueba oral de la asignatura de Información. En poco más de una semana me libraría de las agotadoras sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca de mi facultad.

Llegué antes de la hora al centro cívico y aproveché para tomar un café en el bar de la planta baja. El moderno y luminoso edificio, que albergaba la biblioteca municipal y los múltiples talleres de actividades, además de una gran sala de exposiciones y un generoso salón de actos, estaba situado junto al antiguo ayuntamiento, ahora destinado a centro de labores sociales. Desde la coqueta cafetería se divisaba la fuente que presidía la plaza peatonal, repleta de niños que correteaban y ancianos que disfrutaban de aquella tarde casi primaveral de mediados de febrero.

Sentí una punzada de envidia. Nada me habría gustado más que sentarme junto al gran chorro de agua bañado por el sol.

—Hola, Rachel.

Una voz masculina me saludó por detrás. Al girarme, comprobé que se trataba de Ignacio, el apuesto profesor de teatro. Debía de rondar los cuarenta y pocos años; era todavía muy joven para no resultar atractivo a los ojos de cualquier jovencita. He de admitir que ya en nuestra primera reunión con el grupo me sentí irremediablemente encandilada por su enérgico y apasionado carácter que, sumado a su atractivo físico y su sofisticada forma de vestir, resultaba sencillamente arrebatador. Parecía que Montegris se llenaba últimamente de personas muy interesantes.

—Hola, Ignacio —contesté una vez que salí de mi asombro inicial.

— ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? No me gusta tomar el café a solas —me explicó, enseñándome la taza que llevaba en su mano.

—Por supuesto, siéntate. Estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la reunión.

—Yo también he llegado con mucho adelanto y odio matar el tiempo — comentó, tomado asiento frente a mí en la mesa que se situaba junto al ventanal, a través del cual había estado observando la actividad de la plaza.

—Es agradable, ¿verdad? —observé.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que este pueblo me ha sorprendido gratamente —asintió mirando hacia la animada plaza—. No esperaba que fuese un lugar tan acogedor.

— ¿Hace poco que llegaste? —le pregunté.

—Poco más de un mes.

— ¿Desde Madrid?

—No, desde Londres. He vivido allí los últimos diez años. Daba clases de interpretación en una escuela de arte del centro de la ciudad.

Eso explicaba su aire cosmopolita y diferente.

— ¿Y cómo es que dejaste una ciudad tan interesante por venirte a un pueblo de la sierra de Madrid?

Conocía bien Londres, y no me explicaba por qué un hombre como él había cambiado el abanico de posibilidades de esa ciudad por un pequeño pueblo universitario.

Montegris tenía muchas virtudes, pero no era el lugar más bohemio del mundo precisamente.

—Ya estaba cansado de vivir fuera de España. Llevo desde los veinte años deambulando por el mundo. Supongo que ya me tocaba regresar. —Su respuesta resultó algo vaga. Me dio la impresión de que no era del todo sincero.

—Sí, pero… ¿por qué no has ido a Madrid? ¿No se te hace un poco raro pasar de vivir entre millones de habitantes a tan sólo unos pocos miles?

Su cara demostró que mi interrogatorio, lejos de molestarle, le divertía.

—Perdona que sea tan curiosa, es que me sorprende tu decisión —me disculpé.

—Hay veces que uno necesita irse al otro extremo. Cuando has vivido experiencias tan intensas durante más de dos décadas, en lugares donde todo va a la velocidad de la luz, necesitas un cambio radical.

—Tiene sentido —asentí—. ¿En qué lugares has vivido?

—Primero me fui a Nueva York. Allí estudié Literatura y luego me especialicé en teatro. Poco a poco entré en contacto con círculos vinculados a las artes escénicas y terminé haciendo un curso de interpretación. —Respondía a mis preguntas de buen grado. No parecía molestarle mi ávida curiosidad—. Hice mis pinitos como actor en algunas obras de Broadway y, aunque mi carrera estaba tomando fuerza, me di cuenta de que me gustaba más la enseñanza, con lo que terminé impartiendo clases de arte dramático en una escuela de Manhattan. Un año más tarde me surgió la oportunidad de irme a Sidney y no lo dudé. Me mudé a Australia y allí estuve los siguientes cinco años.

— ¡Desde luego te has movido! —exclamé maravillada.

—La verdad es que no he parado —admitió riendo.

— ¿Y después de Australia?

—Me fui a Paris. Siempre había querido vivir allí y cuando me surgió la oportunidad hice las maletas y volví a Europa. Allí ejercí de profesor de Literatura Hispánica en una universidad privada. Dejé el teatro por unos años y me centré en la vida académica. Vivía en un precioso piso junto al Sena en el barrio de Saint Germain. Fueron unos años muy especiales.

—Pero luego te volvió a picar la curiosidad de probar cosas nuevas, ¿no? —me atreví a suponer, sabiendo que había terminado mudándose a Inglaterra.

—En efecto, así fue. Un amigo me ofreció un puesto en la escuela de arte de la que te he hablado y decidí probar suerte una vez más. Comenzaba a añorar el mundo del teatro y la interpretación, así que en unos meses me mudé a Londres. Y allí me quedé, hasta que fiché por la universidad de Montegris para formar parte del departamento de Literatura. Comenzaré a dar clase este semestre.

— ¿Y el centro cívico?

—Es mi válvula de escape para no perder el contacto con el mundo del escenario. Cuando me enteré de que querían organizar un taller de teatro, no dudé en ofrecerme voluntario. La interpretación es una manera maravillosa de canalizar muchas frustraciones. Conozco a Susana desde mi adolescencia. Fue ella la que me dio la idea de convertir este curso en un vehículo terapéutico para ayudar a la gente a superar sus miedos, vengan de donde vengan.

—Yo necesito superar mi terror a hablar en público. No sé si será posible. Pero voy a intentarlo.

—Lo conseguirás, al igual que todos tus compañeros —aseguró con firmeza—. Meterse en la piel de un personaje es mágico. Hará que olvides que la que está subida en el escenario eres tú.

—Cuesta imaginarlo —comenté escéptica.

—Es un proceso. Primero hay que aprender a relajarse, olvidar tu propio yo. Yo les enseñaré técnicas para poder llegar a ese estado. Lo segundo es amar a tu personaje para dejarle que se cuele dentro de ti y pueda expresarse a través de tu voz, de tus gestos y de tu mirada.

—Vamos, que nos van a poseer —dije riendo.

—Suena un poco siniestro, pero sí, se puede decir que así es —admitió riendo abiertamente—. ¿Has pensado en alguna obra para proponer hoy en la reunión?

—Sí, tengo una en mente.

— ¿Cuál?

—Casa de Muñecas.

Su mirada de aprobación me indicó que le había gustado mi respuesta.

—Henrik Ibsen… Buena opción, muy buena. Espero que los demás coincidan con tu criterio. Sería un placer ayudarlos con esa obra.

—Realmente me gustaría que fuera la elegida. Me ayudaría a enfrentarme a este reto con más ilusión.

—Ya les dije: para poder interpretar un papel es fundamental entusiasmarse con la historia. Sin pasión no hay magia.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —asentí.

No tardamos en abandonar la cafetería. Había llegado la hora de ir al aula donde nos reuniríamos dos veces por semana a partir de entonces. En pocos minutos, estuvimos todos los que formábamos aquel variopinto grupo. María, una señora que rondaba los sesenta años, era la mayor de todos, seguida por el bromista de Antonio, algo más joven que ella. Rodrigo y Eduardo eran dos chicos de unos treinta y tantos. El primero era muy tímido y parecía hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por acudir a la cita de aquella tarde. Sara y yo éramos las más jóvenes, aunque ella era todavía una adolescente.

Todos llegamos con propuestas para la obra a elegir. Ignacio nos pidió que explicásemos al resto en voz alta lo que cada uno proponía y así posteriormente votar por una de ellas. Cuando me llegó el turno, me sorprendí con la facilidad con la que me desenvolví ante sus atentos rostros. Estaba tan convencida de que debíamos optar por _Casa de Muñecas_ que hablé con gran fervor sobre su contenido. Me descubrí defendiendo la obra como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Ignacio tenía razón; cuando algo te enamora es mucho más fácil enfrentarte a hablar sobre ello ante un grupo de personas. En aquella ocasión sólo eran seis las que me escuchaban. Sin embargo, ¿qué más daba? Aunque hubieran sido cien mi exposición habría sido la misma.

Y debí de hacerlo mejor de lo que yo misma creía. La decisión fue unánime: todos votaron por la obra de Ibsen. Ignacio propuso que la ley éramos en voz alta entre todos. Yo había llevado una copia, así que fuimos pasándola de unos a otros por turnos, sin interpretar un papel en concreto. Se trataba de que todos se familiarizaran con la historia, pues todavía no habíamos elegido quién interpretaría a cada personaje. Yo rezaba porque me dejaran interpretar a Nora, aunque eso supusiera tener un papel protagonista en la función.

No quería ser el centro de atención. De hecho, había comenzado el cursillo deseando que me tocara algún breve papel secundario. No obstante, me sentía tan cautivada por la falsa frivolidad de aquella mujer, que ya no me importaba que ella fuera uno de los personajes con más texto a interpretar. Me había metido en aquel fregado para superar mis miedos y lo iba a hacer a lo grande. Siempre y cuando los demás no se opusieran, claro.

Cuando terminamos de leer la obra, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que había sido una decisión acertada, lo que me alivió, ya que temía alguien se arrepintiera y tuviéramos que volver a votar. Ignacio propuso que eligiéramos en ese mismo momento los personajes.

Quería que cada uno fuera familiarizándose desde aquel mismo momento con el ser que iba a interpretar, así en la en la reunión de la semana próxima podríamos comenzar la "asimilación", tal y como él decía. Lo mejor era conocer cuanto antes al alíen que nos iba a poseer en los meses venideros. Nadie se opuso a mi petición de interpretar a Nora, así que abandoné el aula inmensamente feliz. Esa misma noche, a solas en mi cuarto, volví a leer el primer acto, convencida por primera vez de que aquello del teatro era una idea fabulosa.

Ese fin de semana tenía que estudiar a muerte para mis últimos dos exámenes, con lo que ni se me pasó por la cabeza salir de marcha. Quinn se encontraba encerrada en su habitación finalizando unos planos para su clase de Proyectos. Decidí no distraerle y aquel viernes me acosté temprano. El sábado por la mañana me tomé la licencia de salir a cabalgar.

Kitty me había llamado a primera hora para avisarme de que se reuniría conmigo en la finca.

Ella también estaba hasta arriba y apenas nos habíamos visto en toda la semana. Le propuse que saliera de paseo conmigo y aceptó sin dudarlo. Salir a caballo era una de las cosas que más nos relajaban en momentos así y ella también necesitaba desconectar de los libros, aunque fuera por un par de horas solamente.

Nos dirigimos hacia el río, galopando suavemente bajo el cálido sol de aquella despejada mañana. Durante el trayecto no hablamos, nos limitamos a disfrutar del paseo. Una vez en el claro, que se abría junto a la corriente de agua cristalina que descendía desde las montañas, desmontamos y nos tumbamos en la hierba.

—Mi padre me ha llamado varias veces —anunció atormentada.

Desde el episodio del cine en Madrid no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto.

— ¿Has hablado con él? —pregunté esperanzada.

—No, no he tenido la valentía de coger el teléfono. —Su voz delató cierto arrepentimiento.

— ¿Y por qué no lo llamas? Quizá va siendo hora de que hablen de todo lo sucedido.

—Después del numerito que le monté, no sé si querrá escucharme…

—Kitty —comencé a decir, mirándola fijamente—, si tu padre no quisiera escucharte no habría estado llamándote.

—Quizá quiera cantarme las cuarenta por lo que le dije —suspiró.

—No lo creo. Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Estaba absolutamente mortificado por el dolor que les está causando.

—Parecía estar sufriendo en serio, ¿verdad? —Buscaba en mí la confirmación de lo que ella ya sabía y no se atrevía a admitir.

—Sí. Estaba hecho polvo —asentí.

—Tengo ganas de hablar con él —admitió al fin—. Por mucho que me empeñe en sacarle de mi vida no puedo evitar echarle de menos. Se ha equivocado. Sin embargo, necesito verlo.

—No hay nada que te lo impida.

—Sí lo hay. Mi madre no me lo perdonaría. Ahora que parece que empieza a centrarse de nuevo, temo que si se entera de que he llamado a mi padre se sienta traicionada y le dé por hacer tonterías otra vez.

—Ella tiene que entender que necesitas hablar con él.

—En teoría tendría que ser así, pero está tan despechada que no va a atender a razones —dijo convencida.

—Tendrás que conseguir que lo acepte, poco a poco.

— ¿Cómo?

—Si hablas con tu padre cuéntaselo a ella, no se lo ocultes, pero dile que ha sido él el que ha dado el primer paso y que tú necesitabas escuchar sus disculpas —le aconsejé.

— ¿Crees que lo tolerará?

—Seguramente al principio le fastidie. Pero con un poco de paciencia y mano izquierda conseguirás que lo entienda.

—Tienes razón. Tendrá que terminar aceptando que mi padre vuelva a formar parte de mi vida. No quiero ser la hija huérfana de alguien que sigue vivo. Es absurdo.

—La vida es muy corta para seguir reprochándole sus errores. Haces bien en tratar de acercarte a él. Quizá, incluso termines comprendiendo sus motivos para haberse ido de la noche a la mañana. No creo que fuera un simple capricho. Seguro que llevaba tiempo tratando de arreglar algo sin solución y, llegado el momento, su única escapatoria fue dejarlo todo atrás. No digo que fuera lo correcto, pero hay veces que no queda otra.

—Siempre te ha caído bien mi padre, ¿verdad? —observó, guiñándome un ojo.

Su rostro se mostraba ahora más relajado.

—No lo puedo negar. Tengo cierta debilidad por él. Siempre pensé que no terminaba de encajar en este pueblo. Creo que luchó por ser feliz, pero no lo consiguió. Por eso me resulta difícil juzgarle.

—Ay Rachel, no sé cómo lo haces, pero al final siempre terminas teniendo razón — Kitty me dio un abrazo de oso y yo la correspondí—. ¡Gracias por aguantarme!

—No seas tonta —la regañé—. Somos amigas, ¿no?... Además, tú también estás ahí siempre que te necesito.

—Al menos trato de estarlo —dijo emocionada.

—Siempre lo estás, no te quepa duda —le aseguré.

No tardamos en regresar a las caballerizas, ya que ambas teníamos que encerrarnos a estudiar. Recé por que aquella semana pasara rápido y por fin llegara el festival de música, en el que tan sólo tendríamos que preocuparnos de disfrutar de la noche.


	23. Tesoros III

**UN CAPÍTULO ALGO CORTO PERO LES SUBIRÉ EL OTRO.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, Y A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Una vez más me hallaba sobre el escenario, aquel mágico universo donde el mundo se para, los malos rollos no existen y sólo la música tiene cabida. Todos estábamos pletóricos tras haber acabado los exámenes. Formar parte de aquel festival era el mejor premio a tanto esfuerzo. Me encontraba más que satisfecha con el resultado de mi primer semestre. No esperaba suspender ninguna asignatura. Me había aplicado a fondo y eso me otorgaba la seguridad de conocer de antemano el resultado de tantas horas de encierro, sumida en los libros y rodeada de planos.

Habíamos comenzado el concierto con una de nuestras canciones estrella y el público parecía responder favorablemente a nuestra música. Habíamos compuesto algunas piezas nuevas desde nuestra última aparición y estaba ansiosa por ver la reacción de la gente. El escenario se hallaba montado al aire libre. Tocar bajo las estrellas era algo inigualable, con la brisa nocturna rozando mi rostro y trayendo consigo el olor de los árboles de aquel enorme parque. Mi fan preferida se hallaba entre las primeras filas de la multitud que se agolpaba ante nosotros. Mi guitarra parecía sonar mejor cuando ella estaba presente y mis dedos acariciaban las cuerdas como si en realidad se paseasen por su preciosa melena. Rachel, siempre haciendo que todo fuera más real, y al mismo tiempo más fantástico. Solo ella podía producir aquel espejismo.

Finn cantaba con toda su energía mientras los demás le acompañábamos con los instrumentos. Su presencia sobre el escenario nos eclipsaba, pero no importaba. Él cumplía con su papel de líder del grupo y nosotros disfrutábamos cediéndole todo el protagonismo. Así podíamos centrarnos en lo que realmente nos gustaba: dar vida aquellas notas que formaban nuestras canciones.

Hiram y Shelby se hallaban en las primeras filas escuchando atentamente nuestro repertorio junto a Noah y Rachel. Unos minutos después, vi que Kitty se reunía con ellos acompañada de alguien que no esperaba ver entre el gentío. Mi abuela, vestida de lo más juvenil, se mezclaba entre la gente como una espectadora más. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí, absolutamente boquiabierta al verla. Tenerla entre el público era la mejor sorpresa de fin de cumpleaños. Era casi media noche, y durante el día ya me habían agasajado en mi nueva casa con regalos y una deliciosa tarta cocinada por Gloria.

Ángela me había llamado para felicitarme, lamentándose por no poder pasar ese día conmigo.

¡La muy tramposa me había mentido! En ningún momento sospeché que estuviera tramando aparecer esa noche en el concierto. Pero allí estaba, con su melena rubia y sus vaqueros, disfrutando tanto o más que toda la gente joven que le rodeaba. ¡Era única!

Con la siguiente canción terminaríamos nuestra actuación. Tenía un intrépido ritmo que me obligó a pasearme con la guitarra por todo el escenario. Me hallaba tan feliz que era incapaz de estarme quieta. En el estribillo me acerqué a Finn y, mientras él cantaba, yo le retaba acercando mi guitarra a la suya. Él me seguía el juego, botando a mi lado al mismo tiempo que cantaba a pleno pulmón la letra de aquella pieza. Era una versión de una preciosa canción de Alanis Morissette llamada _Limbo No More_. Finn había traducido la letra y la había adaptado a su estilo de música. Mientras él cantaba, yo me sentía en completa sintonía con lo que la letra transmitía.

 _Nada ha estado claro,_

 _Nada ha estado en su sitio,_

 _Nada ha sido verdadero,_

 _Y nunca hasta ahora he tenido los dos pies dentro._

 _No he pertenecido a nada,_

 _Nada ha sido afirmativo,_

 _Ningún lugar ha sido un hogar…_

 _Y ahora estoy listo para dejar este limbo para siempre._

 _He tirado la mayoría de mis cosas,_

 _Tan sólo he guardado aquellas que me ayudarán_

 _A dar forma a algo consistente y notablemente mío_

 _Algo de lo que por fin puedo sentirme parte_

 _Mi propósito está claro,_

 _Mis raíces en la tierra,_

 _Un lugar al que pertenezco,_

 _Mi sabiduría,_

 _Unos cimientos firmes,_

 _Una promesa a mí mismo_

 _Porque estoy listo para dejar este limbo para siempre…_

A Rachel no le pasó desapercibido el mensaje de la canción y lo mucho que me identificaba con ella. Mientras tocábamos los últimos acordes, me miró fijamente, haciéndome saber que entendía a la perfección lo que yo estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante, en el que las personas que más me importaban en el mundo se encontraban reunidas frente a mí. Al contemplarlos, sentí que empezaba a estar preparada para abandonar, de una vez por todas, ese absurdo limbo en el que me había visto inmersa en los últimos años.

Cuando por fin se acalló la música y los focos se apagaron, los cuatro miembros de Cube nos fundimos en un abrazo colectivo. Era nuestro primer concierto en un festival y había salido mejor de lo esperado. Recogimos rápidamente nuestros instrumentos, ya que en pocos minutos tocaría otro grupo. En cuanto acabamos de meter las cosas en la furgoneta de Blaine, me dirigí directamente a la zona del público donde se encontraba mi familia.

— ¡Eres una mentirosa compulsiva! —le dije a mi abuela en cuanto llegué junto a ella, cogiéndola en volandas mientras la abrazaba.

—Soy buena, ¿eh?

—Sí, demasiado —asentí riendo—. Me has pillado totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido aparecer así de pronto?

—La verdad es que la idea no fue mía —admitió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rachel—. Fue ella quien me propuso darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.

—Era mi oportunidad para sorprenderte —me explicó Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que esbozaba una traviesa e irresistible sonrisa—. Siempre te me adelantas, así que por tu cumpleaños tenía que conseguir tramar algo especial…

—Déjame decirte que lo has conseguido con creces— le aseguré, tomándola entre mis brazos. Acerqué mis labios a su oído para susurrarle—: Gracias. Sólo tú podías adivinar qué podía hacerme más feliz que la tarta y los regalos. Tener a las dos aquí es la mejor forma de disfrutar de los últimos minutos de este día.

—Gracias a ti por ayudarme a salir de mi limbo —respondió aún entre mis brazos—. Yo también siento que por fin comienzo a pertenecer a algo verdadero.

—Esa versión de Finn es increíble, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me ha puesto los pelos de punta —afirmó.

—Ha sido perfecta para terminar el concierto y celebrar que estemos todos aquí.

—Bueno, pareja —irrumpió mi abuela—, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Dónde podemos tomar una copa en este pueblo? No pienso irme a dormir sin antes brindar por tu cumpleaños.

—Podríamos ir todos a Casa María —propuso el padre de Rachel—. Hacen unos cócteles de muerte, y es el único bar digno de tu presencia, Ángela.

—Pues no se hablé más —decretó mi abuela—. Vámonos ya. ¡Me muero por tomar un Martini!

Y así terminó la noche, brindando y riendo entre aquellos seres que eran todo menos típicos y aburridos. Por primera vez desde la muerte de mis padres tenía motivos de sobra para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Y lo disfruté hasta bien entrada la madrugada, bailando acompañada de la loca de mi abuela, mis increíbles padres adoptivos, mi adorable novia, nuestros amigos y mis compañeros del grupo. Aquella velada resultó ser una de las mejores de mi vida. Y lo mejor de todo: no hubo ni rastro de drogas, sólo sentimientos auténticos.


	24. Tesoros IV

**BUENO, LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS, EL PRÓXIMO SE LOS SUBIRÉ MAÑANA.**

 **SOLO ADVIERTO QUE YA CASI SE VIENE EL DRAMA, SÉ QUE A MUCHOS NO NOS GUSTA, PERO NO PODEMOS HACER NADA YA QUE ASÍ VIENE LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Fue una delicia ver a Quinn disfrutar tanto aquel fin de semana. Ángela se quedó con nosotros hasta el domingo, con lo que tuvimos tiempo de sobra para enseñarle los confines de la finca y los alrededores del pueblo. Qualia no dejaba de seguirle a todas partes y ella se encariñó con nuestra perra de inmediato. Una de las cosas que más le fastidiaban de vivir en la residencia era el hecho de que le prohibieran tener animales. Siempre había tenido mascotas, tanto perros como gatos. Desde que su último compañero había muerto, un pequeño ejemplar de Fox Terrier, no había vuelto a tener ningún animal. Justo cuando se planteaba adquirir un cachorro, tuvo que mudarse a aquel elegante centro que ahora era su hogar, teniendo que renunciar a su idea de volver a tener una mascota. Así que la constante persecución a la que Qualia le sometió no fue una molestia para ella.

El sábado por la noche salimos toda la familia al completo a cenar a un restaurante del centro del pueblo. Era evidente que para Quinn aquel distendido ambiente familiar era algo nuevo, y parecía realmente feliz de formar parte de ello. En su familia siempre faltó calor y naturalidad, así que aquellos aires de renovación parecían estar haciéndole mucho bien.

El domingo por la mañana salí a dar un paseo con Ángela. Por supuesto, Qualia nos seguía de cerca.

—Rachel, no sabes lo mucho que he disfrutado de su compañía —dijo ella mientras caminábamos hacia las caballerizas—. Creo que nunca había ha visto a mi nieta tan feliz.

—Eres tú la que has conseguido que sonriera sin parar.

—No es sólo por mí. Entre todos han conseguido que vuelva a brillar. ¡Está tan llena de ilusión! —dijo entusiasmada.

—Sí, creo que Montegris le está sentando muy bien.

—Me alegra comprobar que mi decisión fue acertada —dijo con un suspiro—.No estaba segura de si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Yo también tenía mis dudas —le confesé—. Pero ahora me alegro mucho de que te empeñaras en que se mudara con nosotros. No parece la misma chica atormentada que llegó en septiembre.

—En gran parte se debe a ti. Tú le has dado una razón muy poderosa para que haya recuperado las ganas de vivir.

—Ella también me ha devuelto la esperanza —dije mirando hacia los bosques—. Creo que ambas nos estamos ayudando a comprender mejor quiénes somos en realidad.

—Sí, y por eso creo que ha llegado el momento de pedirte un favor.

— ¿El qué?

—Necesito que vengas a verme cuando puedas. Debo explicarte algo muy importante —dijo enigmática.

—Puedes contármelo ahora —le propuse.

—Prefiero hacerlo con más tranquilidad. Hoy no es el mejor momento.

—Como quieras —acepté resignada.

—La próxima vez que vengas a Madrid avísame y hablaremos.

— ¿No puedes decirme aunque sea de qué se trata? —insistí.

—No te alarmes, no se trata de nada malo. Es más bien una puerta abierta a la esperanza, un giro inesperado de la vida que podría ser un regalo para el futuro de Quinn. —Su tono tranquilizador apaciguó mi temor a que se tratara de una mala noticia. Pero aun así, me dejó muy intrigada.

Cuando Ángela se marchó aquella tarde, me despedí de ella con la promesa de que iría a visitarla en cuanto me fuera posible. Pero durante la semana siguiente no pude sacar ni un hueco libre. Me quedaba un último examen, el que más me aterrorizaba. El viernes sería la prueba oral de la clase de Información y todavía no había elegido un tema sobre el que hablar.

Desesperada, me devané los sesos tratando de encontrar algo que me motivara lo suficiente para superar el miedo de exponerlo ante mis compañeros. Tras uno de los ensayos de teatro, le confié a Ignacio mi dilema. Me sugirió que encarara el asunto tal y como había hecho con la obra:

"Busca un tema que sea tan vital para ti que el hecho de explicárselo a los demás sea más importante que el miedo a la cámara."

Tardé en dar con la respuesta. No terminaba de encontrar ninguna noticia que captara mi interés; los periódicos y la televisión sólo hablaban de la crisis económica, la violencia de género o los deportes. Últimamente los medios de información no parecían ofrecer nada que considerara digno de mención. Sin embargo, una mañana en la que hojeaba distraída la prensa en la cafetería de la universidad, algo captó mi atención: Los caballos y sus pacientes. Así comenzaba aquel interesante artículo sobre los beneficios de la equinoterapia, una práctica basada en la utilización del movimiento multidimensional del caballo para el tratamiento de diferentes afecciones físicas y mentales. Muchos estudios demostraban sus resultados positivos en niños autistas que, incapaces de mostrar afecto hacia sus seres más allegados, eran capaces de abrazar a su caballo; jóvenes en silla de ruedas que habían logrado caminar; niños hiperactivos que lograban alcanzar estados de relajación… Aquellos eran algunos de los milagros que el trote de un caballo había logrado conseguir. Infinitamente más despierta que unos segundos atrás, continué leyendo la página del periódico, sintiendo cómo la excitación se apoderaba de mí.

El efecto beneficioso del caballo se conocía desde antiguo. Ya en su época los griegos aconsejaban practicar la equitación con el fin de mejorar el estado anímico de los enfermos incurables. Los primeros datos contrastados habían llegado en 1875, de la mano del neurólogo francés Chassiagnac, quien descubrió que un caballo en movimiento mejora el equilibrio, el movimiento articular y el control muscular de los pacientes. Experimentó con esta idea y concluyó que montar a caballo era particularmente beneficioso para los parapléjicos y pacientes con trastornos neurológicos.

Pero el auténtico auge de la equinoterapia en Europa surgió a partir de los años cincuenta y sesenta, desarrollándose principalmente en Alemania. Allí se experimentó con el método que en nuestros días se utiliza, basado principalmente en el establecimiento de una relación directa entre el movimiento del caballo y la respuesta del paciente. La clave de este tipo de terapia radica en que es el único tratamiento por medio del cual el paciente está expuesto a movimientos de vaivén, que son enormemente similares a los que realiza el cuerpo humano al caminar. El jinete (en este caso paciente) debe adaptarse y responder frente a múltiples y diferentes sensaciones, produciéndose así una reacción que no es sólo muscular, sino también sensorial.

Me hallaba absolutamente inmersa en la lectura de aquel artículo, convencida de haber encontrado la noticia que necesitaba para poder superar mi miedo a la cámara. Había oído hablar de aquel tipo de tratamiento, pero mis conocimientos sobre el tema eran vagos e imprecisos. Gracias a la detallada información que se describía, me percaté de que había mucho que contar sobre aquello y que no sería difícil redactar una exposición para mi examen oral.

Me pareció maravilloso comprobar que no era la única que encontraba consuelo en aquellos animales. Abandoné la cafetería dispuesta a encontrar más información sobre lo que había leído para así poder ampliar la presentación que debía dar en unos días. Aquél era un tema en el que creía de veras y tuve la corazonada de que iba a ser mi salvación para no cargar con aquel peso a mis espaldas hasta junio.

Y no me equivocaba: llegado el temido día del examen tardé unos segundos en centrarme, comenzando a hablar con dificultad al principio. No obstante, una vez me vi inmersa en la explicación, pude relatarles mi noticia como si de una periodista veterana se tratara, consiguiendo la atención no sólo del profesor, sino de todos mis compañeros. Para mi sorpresa, conseguí aprobar con nota aquella temida asignatura. Estaba consiguiendo casi sin darme cuenta saltar obstáculos que hasta hacía muy poco parecían insalvables.

¿Es la felicidad tan poderosa como para impulsarnos más allá de lo que jamás habríamos imaginado?

Hacía meses que no escuchaba el sonido del mar. Inspiré profundamente y me deleité con el intenso olor a salitre.

Quinn y yo nos habíamos escapado de Montegris durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Los demás se habían ido en grupo al sur de Portugal. Nosotras decidimos ir por nuestra cuenta. Queríamos estar solas, sin nadie que nos robara ni un minuto.

Habíamos llegado la noche anterior tras un largo viaje en coche hasta aquel recóndito pueblo de la Costa Brava, donde su abuela tenía una preciosa casa junto a una cala de ensueño. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que me percaté de la fantástica vista que se dominaba desde allí. Perdida entre los pinos, aquella encantadora masía se asomaba a una pequeña cala delimitada por dos grandes peñas de rocas que le robaban al mar un pedacito de su azul inmensidad, recogiéndolo y haciéndolo más íntimo. Sentada en la terraza, degusté el primer café de aquel resplandeciente día contemplando el Mediterráneo a solas. Quinn aún dormía.

Aproveché la calma que allí reinaba para encontrarme con mis pensamientos, sin prisas ni horarios.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para estar con Kitty, así que al despedirnos por teléfono el día anterior me contó que por fin había mantenido una conversación con su padre. No había sido fácil y habían terminado llorando a ambos lados de la línea. Sin embargo, se sentía mejor después de haberlo hecho y comenzaba a vislumbrar la posibilidad de un acercamiento.

Sería lento y difícil, pero al menos ya no se negaba a la posibilidad de reconciliarse con él.

Aquellos meses de silencios y ausencias la habían ido carcomiendo por dentro, y necesitaba poder entender las razones que habían conducido a su padre a marcharse de Montegris. Kitty no podría cerrar aquel capítulo y seguir hacia delante hasta que no entendiera qué había sucedido exactamente.

Quinn continuaba durmiendo, así que dejé la taza de café en el fregadero y me dirigí a buscar un bikini en mi maleta. ¡Estaba impaciente por bajar a la cala y sentir la arena bajo mis pies!

Descendí los empinados escalones de piedra que se dirigían a la diminuta playa, situada bajo el acantilado, al borde del cual se erigía la casa. Me senté sobre la fina y cálida arena y observé el rítmico vaivén de las olas en la orilla. Tras aquel frío invierno, al fin me reencontraba con el mar. Sentí cómo el calor del sol bañaba todo mi cuerpo mientras me relajaba. Encontrarme allí era un lujo que pensaba explotar al máximo durante aquella semana.

Traté de no pensar en nada, pero una vez más recordé las palabras de Ángela. Por mucho que tratara de obviarlo hasta que pudiera ir a Madrid, me costaba olvidar aquel secretismo que rodeaba nuestro siguiente encuentro. En fin… no había nada que pudiera hacer para averiguar de qué se trataba hasta que la viera, así que lo aparté de mi mente por el momento. Me quité el vaporoso vestido de lino, extendí la toalla y me tumbé al sol exponiendo mi pálida piel a sus rayos.

En las últimas semanas había superado muchos obstáculos, pero todavía había algo pendiente que me atemorizaba. Quinn y yo por fin íbamos a pasar unos días absolutamente a solas y aquel lugar resultaba idílico para dar aquel último paso. No había sido fácil esperar, pero ahora me alegraba de ello. En casa no contábamos con la intimidad necesaria, y hacer el amor por primera vez en el coche o en un motel de carretera no se correspondía con la imagen que yo albergaba de un encuentro romántico y especial. Aquella casa y el increíble paraje que la rodeaba eran definitivamente mucho más parecidos al sueño de cualquier mujer.

Me puse algo nerviosa al pensar en aquello. Que deseara sin medida hacer el amor con Quinn no evitaba que me sintiera algo temerosa y desconcertada. Como ya he contado, mi única experiencia anterior había sido un completo fracaso y era un fantasma que revoloteaba siempre a mi alrededor. ¿Y si no era una persona lo suficientemente sensual para poder disfrutar del sexo?, y lo que más me intimidaba: ¿qué pasaría si mi primer encuentro con Quinn resultaba desastroso? ¿Se desilusionaría? Sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no era como aquella chica que se rió de mí. Era mil veces más sensible y considerada. No obstante, llegado el momento, ¿se conformaría con mi escasa noción sobre el tema?

Tenía que tranquilizarme o iba a terminar arruinando el privilegio de estar en aquella playa de película. Hasta aquel día me había sabido protegida por la pared que separaba nuestras camas, y por la certeza de que Quinn no iba a hacer nada por provocar la situación en lugares que consideraba indignos para nuestro esperado encuentro. Mi ardiente deseo se había visto protegido por las circunstancias, así que lo había disfrutado sin temores. Sabía que por mucho que fantaseara con ello, no era probable que sucediera. Ahora no era una posibilidad, sino un hecho por consumar. Era sólo cuestión de horas que nuestros cuerpos se atrajeran como dos imanes sin control y no habría obstáculo alguno que pudiera impedir que sucediera.

Debía dejar de darle vueltas de una vez a todo aquello. Me levanté y caminé hasta la orilla. El agua estaba fría. Estábamos a principios de abril y, por muy templado que fuera el día, el mar aún no se había olvidado del invierno. Pensé que era mejor, así se congelarían mis estúpidos temores. Me adentré en el agua, esforzándome por no salir corriendo de allí, ya que mi piel me pedía a gritos que volviera al calor de la toalla. Me zambullí de golpe en aquella masa azul para sentir de una sola vez el frío. Nadé aprisa para entrar en calor y unos instantes después me fui acostumbrando a la temperatura. Me dejé mecer por las olas, mientras flotaba inerte en el mar, consiguiendo por fin olvidarme de todo. Cuando regresé a la arena me sentía mucho más tranquila y despreocupada; aquel chapuzón había aplacado mis miedos.

Estaba prácticamente a solas en aquella diminuta y recóndita cala, tan sólo me acompañaban unas señoras que charlaban junto a la orilla. No era fácil acceder hasta allí y en los alrededores había otras playas algo más grandes y turísticas. Aquel lugar era como poseer tu propio trocito de costa, privado y anónimo. Decidí disfrutar de aquel paraje, sumirme en su paz y dejar que la música de Pastora, que sonaba en los auriculares, me trasladase a otra dimensión.

Disfrute del baño de sol perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo.

* * *

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	25. Tesoros V

**BUENAS NOCHES, LES DEJO UN HERMOSO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO HACE DOS DÍAS, PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP. LO RECOMPENSE.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Cuando desperté por la mañana Rachel no estaba en la cama. Me había dejado una nota avisándome de que había bajado a la playa hacía ya más de una hora. Era extraño volver a estar allí, en esa casa donde había pasado tantos veranos con mis padres y con mi abuela. Aquellas viejas paredes encaladas encerraban muchos recuerdos, quizá más de los que a mí me gustaría. No había vuelto desde su muerte. Si me había atrevido a hacerlo en esta ocasión era porque Rachel venía conmigo, con lo que no estaría sola ante el pasado. Su compañía me distraería y no permitiría que mis fantasmas me acechasen constantemente.

Pero en aquel preciso momento, en el que regresaba de la cocina con una taza de café en mis manos, ella me había dejado a solas para ir a la playa y la casa parecía desafiarme, obligándome a recordar. Me detuve delante de la habitación que durante tantos años había ocupado cada verano. La puerta estaba cerrada. Al poner la mano en el picaporte, sentí una sacudida dentro de mí; estaba a punto de abrir un hueco a mi pasado. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un agudo chirrido, ya que probablemente nadie había entrado allí en mucho tiempo.

Tan sólo Candela lo habría hecho de cuando en cuando para airear la estancia y evitar que la humedad se hiciera con ella. La habitación estaba muy oscura, así que encendí la vieja lámpara del techo.

Todo seguía igual. Exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado allí.

Dejé la taza de café sobre la cómoda y me agaché para mirar bajo la cama. Allí estaba la vieja maleta donde solía esconder mis tesoros más preciados, incluyendo la guitarra que mi padre tanto detestaba. Tiré de ella y la deslicé hasta mí. Cuando me disponía a abrirla, un recuerdo enterrado salió de su tumba.

Yo debía de tener apenas diez años y me encontraba en aquella misma posición, a punto de abrir la maleta, cuando escuché unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

Temiendo que fuera mi padre y descubriera mi secreto, no lo dudé: metí la maleta bajo la cama, escondiéndome yo también. Estirada por completo para poder caber en aquel estrecho recoveco, sentía el frío suelo de cerámica en mi mejilla. El corazón me latía muy rápido, aterrorizado porque mi padre me descubriera. Él no quería que jugara demasiado en vacaciones. Estaba obsesionado con que mi deber era seguir estudiando, sin importar que hubiera aprobado todas las asignaturas en junio con excelentes calificaciones. Era un obseso de la disciplina y el sacrificio, y estaba decidido a inculcarme esos hábitos.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que pude ver sus mocasines adentrándose amenazadores en el dormitorio.

— ¿Quinn? —llamó con su intimidante voz, mientras yo tiritaba de miedo bajo la cama.

El sonido de los tacones de mi madre fue lo siguiente que escuché.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Quinn? —le preguntó él malhumorado.

—La última vez que la he visto estaba jugando en el jardín —respondió ella con mucha calma, como si no le afectase lo más mínimo el tono autoritario de mi padre.

—Debería estar ya aquí, haciendo sus tareas.

—Está jugando, que es precisamente lo que le corresponde a su edad.

—Judy, la estás mal criando —le avisó él con suficiencia—. Y contradiciéndome constantemente lo único que consigues es confundirle. Tiene que saber quién tiene aquí la autoridad.

Una sarcástica carcajada surgió de la garganta de mi madre. Una risotada llena de hastío y amargura.

—No sabía que fueras un general del ejército —se mofó ella—. Creí haberme casado con un abogado…

—Judy… —la amonestó él como si ella también fuera una niña—. No empieces con tus sarcasmos, no estoy de humor…

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor para que empieces a repetir una y otra vez lo mal que educo a Quinn. ¡Por Dios, deja ya de cuestionarme!

—Creo que tengo derecho a opinar, ¿no? —bramó él.

—No, no lo tienes. Ya sabes cuál fue nuestro trato, así que no quieras controlar la situación más de lo que debes.

—Has vuelto a hablar con él, ¿verdad? —le recriminó la voz de mi padre.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Sí, si me importa, porque cada vez que lo haces me tratas de esta forma. Y no estoy dispuesto a consentir que me conviertas en un cero a la izquierda. Yo sé lo que es bueno para la chica y tú no me dejas educarle como es debido.

—Mira, me voy. No tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo —suspiró ella—. Ya seguiremos hablando en otro momento. Voy a ir con mi madre al mercadillo del pueblo.

Los tacones de mi madre se alejaron y unos segundos después él también se marchó. No me habían descubierto, pero sus palabras me habían dejado muy confusa. No me gustaba que discutieran y no entendía de quién hablaban.

Al entrar en aquella habitación, al respirar aquel familiar olor, había recordado de repente y con absoluta nitidez aquel episodio de mi infancia. Recordé el miedo que él me infundía y lo cariñosa que era ella, siempre contrarrestando la frialdad de mi padre. De pronto me sentí de nuevo como aquella chiquilla asustada que dudaba si salir de su escondite o, por el contrario, seguir soportando la dureza de aquel suelo para no ser descubierta. Me había pasado mi infancia tratando de ocultarle a mi padre quién era yo realmente, guiada siempre por ese miedo a defraudarle.

Abrí la maleta con manos temblorosas. Allí estaban todos esos juguetes polvorientos que tanto me había esforzado en esconder cuando era una niña. Cogí el balón de futbol con mis manos y sentí una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla. Siempre había jugado a solas; mi padre nunca compartió conmigo aquel deporte. Éramos tan sólo yo y la improvisada portería entre dos árboles del jardín. En aquel momento me sentí sola, tanto que la rabia se apoderó de mí y lancé con fuerza aquel balón contra la pared del dormitorio mientras sentía cómo la herida volvía abrirse. Me había creído a salvo de una vez por todas de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, pero aquella casa me estaba demostrando que no lo estaba en absoluto.

Seguramente mis padres no habían sido el matrimonio perfecto. Mi padre había sido un hombre complicado y demasiado exigente. Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Lo único que alcanzaba a comprender era lo mucho que todavía les echaba de menos. Jamás tendría la oportunidad de sentarme a hablar con él para tratar de entender qué era lo que nos hacía tan distintos, y de qué forma podíamos derrumbar aquel muro que siempre nos había separado.

 **Rachel**

Regresé a la casa para buscar a Quinn. No me podía creer que siguiera durmiendo. Eran ya más de las doce, así que tenía la firme intención de despertarle.

Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Cuando subí al piso superior, la encontré en una de las habitaciones, sentada sobre el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Su mirada se perdía en algún punto infinito, sin mirar realmente a nada en concreto.

—Quinn… —susurré, mientras caminaba sigilosa hacia ella.

Su mirada continuó perdida por unos instantes y luego me miró. Sus ojos estaban apagados, consumidos por una profunda tristeza. No me costó imaginar qué era lo que sucedía.

— ¿Demasiados recuerdos? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—Sí…, demasiados.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No, hablar de ello sólo los desenterraría aún más.

—O te liberaría…

—Rachel, en serio, prefiero no hablar. No quiero arruinar el tiempo que tenemos para nosotras.

—Como quieras. Pero si no dejas que salgan a la luz quizá no seas capaz de disfrutar del resto de los días que nos quedan. Se van a quedar encerrados de nuevo, y volverán a perseguirte.

—No, no lo harán —dijo recuperando la energía en su voz—. No pienso permitirlo. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer a una playa que hay cerca de aquí? Ya verás, ¡te va a encantar!

No insistí más, era evidente que no estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando de aquello.

Quinn no reaccionaba bien bajo presión, así que decidí dejar que lidiara con su pasado a su manera. Me habría gustado que se desahogara, pero sabía que no podía forzarle.

Cuando llegamos a aquella playa su humor cambió de inmediato. En cuanto estuvimos en el agua no me libré de unas cuantas aguadillas a las que respondí con toda mi fuerza, resultando absolutamente inútil. No tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Aquella playa estaba mucho más animada y llena de gente que la pequeña cala. El chiringuito estaba abarrotado y tuvimos que esperar más de una hora para poder degustar la paella, que era la especialidad de la casa.

Dormimos abrazadas bajo una sombrilla una larga siesta en la playa. Cuando nos despertamos eran ya pasadas las seis de la tarde y una tormenta se avecinaba tras el caluroso día. Corrimos al coche, llegando justo a tiempo para que la lluvia no nos calase de arriba abajo.

Nos dirigimos a un supermercado del pueblo. No teníamos nada en la nevera excepto el café, la leche y el pan que Candela (la señora que se ocupaba de mantener en orden la propiedad) nos había dejado amablemente para que pudiéramos desayunar. Hicimos la compra sin prisa, eligiendo entre los dos los víveres para aquella semana en la que nos refugiaríamos en aquel paraíso. Era inusual tener una semana por delante para estar las dos solas, jugando a ser unas recién casadas en su luna de miel. Deambular juntas por los pasillos de aquel establecimiento se me antojó como una actividad extraordinaria.

Regresamos a la casa cargadas con bolsas llenas de deliciosos caprichos, refrescos y diferentes clases de vinos. Preferimos preparar la cena y disfrutar de nuestra soledad que volver a salir. En Montegris rara vez disponíamos de la casa para nosotras solas y esa noche nos apetecía disfrutar de nuestra intimidad. Ya teníamos que recurrir demasiado a menudo a los restaurantes de nuestro pueblo para escaparnos de mis padres.

Fuera continuaba lloviendo y había refrescado considerablemente. La casa, antigua y rústica, no tenía calefacción. Mientras yo preparaba una ensalada y cortaba una selección de quesos y patés, Quinn fue al garaje a por algo de leña para encender la gran chimenea del salón. El chisporrotear del fuego no tardó en comenzar a calentar la estancia.

Encendimos varias velas y nos sentamos en la mesa contemplando la negrura del mar, tan sólo iluminado por una tímida luna que se escondía tras las nubes.

Quinn descorchó una de las botellas de vino y antes de comenzar a cenar propuso un brindis.

—Por nuestro refugio —dijo alzando su copa—. Que esta sea la primera de muchas de nuestras escapadas.

—Por la vida —añadí, encontrando mi copa en el aire con la suya hasta que se tocaron emitiendo un suave sonido.

Bebimos un sorbo de aquel estupendo y afrutado vino antes de empezar a cenar.

Disfrutamos de una sosegada velada, degustando sin apremios el picoteo que habíamos preparado. El sonido del mar, mezclado con el rumor del incesante sirimiri, se colaba por el hueco de la ventana. La brisa nocturna acariciaba las velas encendidas provocando que las llamitas bailaran a la deriva, reflejando su halo anaranjado sobre toda la estancia. Aquella velada era como una fantasía.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, rellenamos las copas de vino y nos trasladamos junto a la chimenea. Comenzamos a charlar sobre las clases de teatro, con las que cada vez me hallaba más involucrada.

—Ignacio es un hacha —declaré entusiasmada—. Nos está convirtiendo poco a poco en actores de verdad. Y lo mejor de todo, lo hace sin que nos demos casi cuenta. Lo convierte en un juego, y es tan divertido participar en él que te olvidas que estás interpretando un personaje. Es increíble, cuando ensayamos me olvidó de Rachel y me convierto en Nora.

—Qué ganas tengo de verte en el estreno, ¿cuándo será?

—Falta mucho todavía. Creo que Ignacio tiene pensado que sea a mediados de junio.

—Bueno, mejor entonces. Así tendrán más tiempo para prepararse.

—Sí, lo necesitamos. Una cosa es ensayar entre nosotros, y otra muy distinta representar la obra con el salón de actos abarrotado de gente.

—Ya te has demostrado a ti misma que lo puedes hacer —me recordó—. Has conseguido pasar la prueba del micro en tu examen, ¿no?

—Sí, lo cierto es que ya no siento ese pánico que me paralizaba —admití aliviada—. Seguramente estaré nerviosa, pero dentro de unos límites razonables.

—Y lo has conseguido tú solita, sin sustancias extrañas ni tranquilizantes.

— ¡No sé cómo se me pasó aquello por la cabeza! Supongo que estaba desesperada. El examen de Información me tenía aterrorizada.

—Ya no tienes que enfrentarte a ello en junio, señorita —me felicitó—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que has avanzado en tan poco tiempo? —añadió orgullosa.

—El mérito no es sólo mío —le recordé. Su guitarra había sido la primera en conseguir que venciera mi timidez—. Hubo alguien que me ayudó a dar el primer paso, por si lo has olvidado.

—No, no lo he olvidado… —dijo, con una intencionada mirada. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de centro y se levantó del sofá—. Dame un minuto, tengo que ir a por una cosa.

Se ausentó unos segundos y regresó con un pequeño paquete envuelto en un brillante papel de color rojo.

—Esto es algo que encargué para ti poco después de aquella noche —dijo tendiéndome el regalo—. No había encontrado el momento adecuado para dártelo.

—Gracias —musité desconcertada.

Desenvolví el paquete con cuidado y encontré una cajita cuadrada de madera.

La abrí muy despacio, descubriendo un bellísimo brazalete de plata cuya superficie se hallaba grabada con unas notas de música. Lo tomé entre mis manos para admirarlo.

—No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada. Sólo pruébatelo —me pidió, tomando asiento de nuevo.

Sus manos cogieron el brazalete, colocándolo con delicadeza alrededor de mi muñeca. Lo giré a la luz de la vela lentamente, observando los motivos que llevaba grabados de lado a lado. No sabía nada sobre notas musicales, pero intuía de qué se trataba.

—Son las notas del estribillo de _Set down your glass_ —me aclaró, confirmando mis sospechas—. Creo que esa canción ha significado mucho para ti, fue el comienzo de todo. Quería que la tuvieses muy presente. Cuando te sientas perdida o atemorizada detente un momento a observarla, y sobre todo recuerda que eres capaz de superar cualquier cosa. Sólo tienes que proponértelo.

—Quinn…, no sé cómo agradecértelo, es precioso —balbuceé emocionada.

Aquel regalo era de un valor incalculable. Y no por estar realizado en plata, sino porque ella hubiera hecho grabar aquellas notas en su superficie.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, sino llevarlo contigo siempre. Con eso basta.

—No me lo pienso quitar, te lo aseguro —afirmé con rotundidad.

Me recibió entre sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes, apretándome con firmeza contra sí. Su olor me envolvió una vez más, embriagándome como siempre, despojándome de toda noción de la realidad.

Cuando la tenía tan cerca, el mundo se transformaba, se difuminaba hasta desaparecer. Tan sólo alcanzaba a distinguir el sabor de sus labios, que me besaban una vez más, apasionados e impacientes, buscando recuperar cada roce que habíamos tenido que detener desde que estábamos juntas. Sus manos sujetaban mi cuello, acariciándolo con tal sensualidad que una corriente de salvaje de deseo se paseó por mi espina dorsal. Noté cómo la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía rápidamente, y mi piel se erizaba en respuesta a su contacto. Cuando creía que iba a desmayarme de placer, su rostro se apartó del mío, dejándome en suspenso. Los escasos milímetros que de pronto nos separaban me resultaron infinitos.

Tirando de mi mano con suavidad hizo que me levantara del sofá, con las piernas temblándome y muda de expectación. El fuego en la chimenea seguía ardiendo, al igual que mis entrañas, que parecían imitar a los brasas incandescentes del hogar. Uno de sus brazos me tomó por la espalda. A continuación, pasó el otro bajo mis piernas, elevándome en el aire. Con mi cuerpo rendido por completo a su galantería, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras llevándome en sus brazos con una facilidad pasmosa hasta el segundo piso.

Atravesó el oscuro pasillo sin vacilar, con el viejo suelo de madera crujiendo bajo sus pies desnudos. Cuando cruzamos la puerta de la habitación principal, la luz de la luna parecía haber ganado la batalla a los nubarrones y bañaba con su reflejo espectral las pálidas paredes. El mar, enfurecido tras la tormenta de aquella tarde, parecía adivinar nuestras intenciones, sintonizando las olas con nuestra irrefrenable locura.

Me tendió en la cama con suavidad. Se alejó unos instantes de mi lado y sacó una caja de cerillas del aparador situado frente a la cama. Comprendí entonces el sigilo con el que había desaparecido mientras yo preparaba la cena. Había adornado aquella preciosa habitación con decenas de velas que ahora encendía sin prisa una a una, iluminando las paredes con miles de pequeños y caprichosos destellos anaranjados. Cuando todos y cada uno de esos cirios contaron con una danzarina llamita, regresó a la cama, tumbándose a mi lado. Al principio se limitó a recorrer mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, contemplándome con una ternura sobrecogedora. A continuación me besó, muy despacio, jugando con mis trémulos labios. Mi ávida respuesta provocó que sus besos fueran cada vez más apasionados, despojándole por fin de ese autocontrol que le había ayudado a no sobrepasarse hasta entonces. Mis miedos volaron por la ventana abierta, alejándose a toda velocidad de aquella enorme y mullida cama, sobre la cual mi cuerpo experimentaba un torrente de nuevas sensaciones, despertando a instintos jamás explorados.

Quinn comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi ligera blusa, exponiendo la piel de mi escote a sus labios, demorándose en descender hasta mi vientre, humedeciendo con su lengua cada centímetro de mi epidermis, enrojecida por aquel primer día de playa. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta el borde de la cintura de mis vaqueros, exhalé un profundo suspiro, ávida de que su exploración no se detuviera. Dejándome perpleja, no siguió en su avance. Su cara regresó junto a la mía y, rozando mis mejillas con sus dedos, volvió a mirarme de una manera irresistible. Lo que aquellos ojos avellana me decían en silencio era que me necesitaban, que si no se reflejaban en los míos no encontrarían el camino.

¡Dios!... ¿Era aquello una alucinación? ¿Podía existir una mujer tan fabulosa sobre este magullado planeta?

—Rachel, recuerda que para mí esto también es nuevo —susurró con voz queda—. Nunca he deseado tanto hacerle el amor a una mujer, y tampoco había temido no estar a la altura. No quiero defraudarte, has esperado tanto a que alguien te haga sentir especial que…

—Es imposible que me defraudes —le interrumpí, poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios para que no continuara hablando. Acerqué mi muñeca cubierta por el brazalete y la coloqué entre ambas. Comencé a cantar para ella la primera estrofa de la canción que nos había unido para siempre:

 _Just close your eyes_

 _And count to five_

 _Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise…_

No pude continuar. Sus labios me lo impidieron, robándome el aliento y apagando mi voz. Le despojé de su vieja camiseta y sujetador, admirando sin pudor su torso, recorriéndolo sin dudas con mis manos.

Las suyas me imitaron y descendieron por mi espalda hasta llegar al cierre de mi sujetador. Hábil y rápida, lo desabrochó. A continuación, resbaló por mis brazos los finos tirantes de encaje. Con la parte superior de mi cuerpo expuesta, dejé que se deleitara con la visión de mis pechos, ahora ya libres de su frágil protección. Acarició con suavidad su contorno, para luego convertirlos en un juguete para su boca. Cerré los ojos y dejé que su lengua me regalara aquel infinito placer. Oleadas de electricidad subían hasta mi cuello, obligándome a arquearme hacia atrás, apretando mis puños contra las sábanas.

No me asusté cuando sentí una de sus manos descender hasta el botón que descansaba sobre mi cintura. Muy al contrario, sentí un gran alivio. Abriéndose paso bajo la tela vaquera, exploró con cautela la superficie de la fina braguita que cubría aquel tesoro escondido.

El aguijonazo de calor que esto me provocó me obligó a lanzar un gruñido de placer, arrancando de su garganta una carcajada de satisfacción.

¡Me estaba volviendo loca, loca de remate! Aquella clase de demencia no me asustaba en absoluto, y mucho menos aún la única cura que existía para aplacarla.

Sus manos agarraron firmes el extremo superior de mis vaqueros, comenzando a bajarlos lentamente por mis piernas hasta librarme de ellos. A continuación, atrapó mi tobillo entre sus manos y fue ascendiendo con sus labios por mi piel pausadamente, hasta llegar a mis ingles donde, con un profundo suspiro, se detuvo unos segundos eternos. Por fin besó la línea que el encaje dibujaba sobre mi piel. Mi mente perdió la escasa consciencia que aún poseía y me abandoné a su control como una gacela se rinde ante el león que le ha dado caza. No había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir su conquista, y tampoco quería evitarlo. Anhelaba su cuerpo más que de lo que había deseado nada en toda mi vida.

—Rachel…, por favor, ayúdame a borrar los recuerdos que encierra esta casa—suplicó con su voz rasgada—. Me gustaría sustituirlos por lo que ocurra entre nosotras esta noche…

—No te preocupes, será un placer ayudarte a borrar todo el dolor. Ha llegado la hora de que ambas dejemos nuestros fantasmas atrás…

Me abrazó muy fuerte, aferrándose a mí desesperadamente. Cuando me soltó, decidí comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones poco a poco, botón a botón, hasta que pude ver al fin aquel tatuaje circular en su totalidad. Me detuve para observarlo, recorriendo su redonda extensión con la yema de los dedos. Pude sentir cómo mi gesto le dejaba sin aliento, pero no me apresuré, quería tomarme mi tiempo para observar aquel bello dibujo tatuado sobre su piel. Se trataba del símbolo chino del yin y yang, que representa la dualidad de todo lo existente en el universo según la filosofía oriental. Describe las dos fuerzas fundamentales, aparentemente opuestas y complementarias, que se encuentran en todas las cosas.

En todo se sigue este patrón: luz/oscuridad, sonido/silencio, calor/frío, movimiento/quietud, vida/muerte, mente/cuerpo, etc. El yin es el principio femenino: la tierra, la oscuridad, la pasividad y la absorción; el yang es el principio masculino: el cielo, la luz, la actividad y la penetración.

—Es precioso… —murmuré, absolutamente maravillada por la sensualidad que aquel símbolo transmitía.

—Lo que es precioso es sentir tus dedos sobre él… —musitó, rozando mi pelo con delicadeza.

Su voz, sumada al cálido contacto de sus dedos, me excitó tanto, que rodé por la cama presa de un incontrolable deseo, de un delirio que ni en mis sueños más vívidos había logrado adivinar que pudiera existir. Quinn me atrapó, quedando encerrada boca abajo entre la cama y su cuerpo, regalándome todo su calor. Se entretuvo besando mi espalda hasta girarme de nuevo, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca. De forma casi imperceptible, sin casi darme cuenta, sentí cómo se abría paso dentro de mí, con extremo cuidado, atenta de no hacerme daño, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos no se apartaban ni un segundo de los míos, diciéndome sin palabras lo mucho que me amaba.

Desperté sumida en una dulce sensación de bienestar. Sentí la suavidad de la blanca sábana de hilo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, que seguía atrapado entre los brazos de Quinn.

Abrí los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome a la brillante luz de aquella soleada mañana. Mirando a través de la enorme ventana de aquella romántica habitación, comprobé que ya no quedaba ni una sola nube en el cielo. Esbocé una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad; no sólo me hallaba tendida junto a ella, sino que parecía que íbamos a disfrutar de un maravilloso día de sol y playa.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente hacia su rostro, descubriendo que ya estaba despierta.

—Buenos días… —susurró entre mi pelo.

—Buenos días…

— ¿Cómo ha dormido mi chica tras una noche tan ajetreada? —preguntó, con esa voz tan pícara que le hacía irresistible.

—Mmmm, muy bien, mejor que nunca —respondí desperezándome—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, aunque llevo ya un rato despierta, luchando contra la tentación de sacarte de tus sueños.

—No creo que me hubiera importado que me despertases —ronroneé.

—Te quiero llena de energía —dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello—. Creo que hemos despertado a una bestia y no sé si podré mantenerme alejada de tu cuerpo a partir de ahora.

—No te esfuerces en hacerlo, te quiero muy cerca.

Mi declaración la enloqueció y volvimos a hacer el amor, con más pasión y entrega si cabe.

Pasamos el resto del día en la playa, disfrutando del sol y el agua del mar. La última barrera que nos separaba había caído y ya nada se interponía entre nosotras; éramos absolutamente libres para disfrutar de nuestros sentimientos. Por la tarde nos situamos en el precioso porche de la casa desde el que se divisaba la inmensidad del mar mediterráneo.

Mientras Quinn tocaba su guitarra con aire distraído, yo leía un libro, o trataba de hacerlo, porque entre página y página no podía evitar contemplarle. Cuando ella me descubría, me dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice que me obligaba a sentirme la persona más afortunada del universo.

Durante aquella semana no hicimos nada más que celebrar que estábamos vivas, amándonos, riendo y disfrutando de aquel maravilloso paréntesis, alejadas por completo de la rutina. Quinn no había vuelto a dar señales de que sus recuerdos estuvieran acechándole de nuevo. Pensé que, una vez superada la primera impresión de encontrarse entre aquellas paredes una vez más, por fin comenzaba a reconciliarse con su pasado.

Si en esos momentos hubiera sabido todo lo que se nos avecinaba tras aquellas vacaciones de ensueño, no habría permitido que abandonásemos jamás aquella antigua masía.


	26. Sombras I

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS, LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **SÉ QUE NO QUIEREN MUCHO DRAMA, PERO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ ES DONDE SURGIRÁN LOS PROBLEMAS.**

 **AÚN LE FALTA MUCHO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE TRANQUILOS, TODO PASA POR ALGO.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO NUEVAMENTE POR SUS REVIEWS, SINCERAMENTE ME GUSTA LEER SUS OPINIONES ACERCA DE CÓMO SE VA DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA. ESTOY SEGURA QUE QUEDARÁN ENAMORADOS AL FINAL. A MI EN LO PERSONAL, ES UNA GRAN HISTORIA QUE TAL VEZ HUBIERON COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTARON PERO NO PUEDO CAMBIARLAS, AÚN ASÍ, ME ENCANTÓ.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Tal y como le había prometido, llamé a Ángela a mi regreso y acordamos vernos el sábado por la tarde. Tuve que inventar una excusa para que nadie, ni siquiera Quinn, sospechara nada sobre aquel encuentro furtivo. Alegué que el motivo de mi viaje a Madrid era visitar una biblioteca de la ciudad para buscar información que completara un artículo que estaba preparando para el periódico. Gracias a Dios, no insistió en acompañarme, ya que tenía ensayo con el grupo. Quedamos en encontrarnos en el bar de los billares cuando regresara por la noche.

En cuanto terminé de comer, renuncié a mi habitual siesta de los sábados y me dirigí directa a mi coche. Mientras conducía por la autovía, me pregunté qué sería exactamente aquello que Ángela me quería confiar. ¿Cuál sería aquella verdad oculta a la que se había referido? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante y esperanzador para el futuro de Quinn? Y lo que más me preocupaba: ¿qué papel jugaba yo en aquel misterio?

Traté de calmar mi impaciencia pensando en que obtendría las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas esa misma tarde. Llegué a la residencia y aparqué justo frente a la puerta. Cuando bajé del coche, ella ya descendía por la escalinata de piedra. Hacía una bonita tarde de primavera y, evidentemente, Ángela quería aprovechar mi visita para salir de la residencia. Parecía algo pálida y me dio la impresión de que estaba más delgada, pero la gran sonrisa que me dedicó al aproximarse iluminó su cara. Me saludó con tanto entusiasmo que mi preocupación se esfumó. Parecía tan alegre como siempre.

— ¡Hola, Rachel! —exclamó abrazándome—. Muchas gracias por venir.

—De nada. Ya sabes que es un placer.

— ¿Qué te parece si, para hacerlo aún más placentero, vamos a algún sitio al aire libre? Así hablaremos más tranquilas —propuso de muy buen talante.

—Me parece una idea excelente —acepté.

Subimos a mi coche y nos dirigimos al parque del Retiro. Sabía que a ella aquel lugar le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Ahora ya no podía pasear por allí a diario, tal y como solía hacer cuando vivía en su precioso piso situado frente a aquel paraíso que surgía en pleno corazón de la ciudad. Aparcamos en una calle próxima y, sorteando a la multitud de familias que paseaban por allí, llegamos hasta el lago. Tomamos asiento en una de las terrazas, lo que me hizo recordar mi primera visita a Madrid con Quinn. ¡Qué diferente era todo ahora y qué distinta me sentía yo apenas unos meses después!

— ¿Te gustó la casa de la Costa Brava? —me preguntó una vez que habíamos pedido unos refrescos al camarero.

— ¡Sí, me encantó! —respondí entusiasmada—. Es un lugar de ensueño.

—Por eso la compré. Fue ver aquellos parajes y saber que se iban a convertir en mi válvula de escape, un refugio para mí y para los míos.

—Quinn siente algo muy especial por aquel lugar.

—Es lógico. Allí pasó muy buenos momentos de su infancia conmigo y con sus padres —afirmó con nostalgia.

— ¿Sabes?... Fue un alivio ver cómo se enfrentaba al fin a su recuerdo. Aquella casa le obligó a hacerlo y, aunque estuvo un poco triste al principio, enseguida recobró la sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que así fuera. Hubo un tiempo en el que Quinn no quería saber nada del pasado. Supongo que era demasiado doloroso y prefería tratar de olvidar —me confió con tristeza.

—Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti. Siempre hablamos de ella, pero tú perdiste a tu única hija. No debió de ser nada fácil.

—No, no lo fue. —Sus ojos se tornaron infinitamente tristes—. El día del accidente me arrancaron el corazón del pecho. Y nunca lo recuperé del todo. Si sigue latiendo es por mi nieta; ella es la razón por la que seguí viviendo.

Su declaración me heló la sangre. Aquella tragedia había destrozado también a aquella admirable señora que aparentaba tanta fuerza y optimismo. Su mirada se perdió entre los árboles durante unos instantes, llena de dolor contenido. No obstante, no se concedió la licencia de sumirse en su agonía. Recuperando la compostura rápidamente, volvió a mirarme y trató de sonreír.

—En fin, no hablemos de cosas tristes. Eso ya no tiene remedio —suspiró—. Si te he hecho venir es para hablar de algo que sí se puede cambiar…

—Ángela, no sabes lo intrigada que estoy con todo esto.

—Lo imagino. Siento haberte hecho esperar —se disculpó—. Pero es un asunto demasiado delicado. Necesito contártelo a solas y con tranquilidad.

—Soy toda oídos —anuncié, sacando la cajetilla de tabaco del interior de mi bolso.

—Antes de empezar, quiero decirte que si he decidido confiarte a ti lo que te voy a contar es porque opino que eres una gran chica, extremadamente inteligente y sensible.

Sus palabras me ruborizaron, pero no la interrumpí. Deseaba demasiado llegar al meollo del asunto. Encendí un cigarro. La tensión me estaba matando.

—Podría habérselo contado a tu madre, que fue en quien pensé en un principio. Sin embargo, al comprobar lo unidas que están mi nieta y tú, ahora estoy convencida de que eres la persona adecuada para ayudarme. —Con cada palabra me intrigaba aún más—. Te voy a contar de qué se trata, porque veo que te estoy matando de curiosidad.

—Un poco sí, la verdad —admití.

—Como ya imaginarás, se trata de algo relacionado con el pasado de Quinn — prosiguió ella.

—Sí, eso es lo que intuyo.

—En efecto, así es. Se trata de algo que ella desconoce sobre sus padres. Probablemente ya te habrá contado que siempre tuvo una relación más cercana con mi hija que con mi yerno.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que me ha dicho —asentí.

—Siempre existió una barrera infranqueable entre padre e hija. Hay una razón de peso que ella desconoce para que esto fuese así. Mi hija se comprometió con su marido cuando aún era muy joven, casi una niña, apenas había cumplido los diecinueve años. Ella lo quería, o eso la hicieron creer, pues mi marido se ocupó de que ella se fijara en aquel apuesto chico.

Pertenecía a una familia muy influyente con la que mi marido deseaba estrechar los lazos, ya que le convenía para sus negocios. No dudó en presentarlos y hacer que el viento soplara a su favor. Él influyó muchísimo en su compromiso; le convenía ese matrimonio. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para verles en el altar. Consideraba que era lo mejor para Judy y para los intereses de la familia. Ella creyó enamorarse, cegada por el halo de romanticismo y caballerosidad que crearon para ella.

—Parece sacado de una novela victoriana —observé.

—Sí, y aún se pone más dramático. Es como el guion de una película costumbrista, ya verás —me avisó, tomando un sorbo de la limonada que nos acababan de traer—. Fue muy fácil impresionarla con detalles lujosos y juegos de seducción. Yo era testigo de toda aquella puesta en escena y me sentía terriblemente impotente al ver cómo ella caía en sus redes. Traté de avisarla, pero estaba tan obnubilada con aquel cortejo que entre todos ellos habían orquestado que no me quiso escuchar. Ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de un guion, no de un hombre. Pero, tal y como yo predecía, a Judy se le cruzó el verdadero amor en medio de toda aquella pantomima.

Hizo una breve pausa, que se me antojó eterna, pues me tenía en ascuas.

—Aquel verano, tan sólo un par de meses antes de la ansiada boda, mi hija fue a pasar unos días a la finca que mis consuegros tenían en Extremadura. Allí conoció al que iba a ser su cuñado; un chico jovial, extrovertido, apasionado y enormemente atractivo. Ocurrió lo inevitable: se enamoró perdidamente de él. Era natural, tenía muchas más cosas en común con aquel joven que con su inminente marido. Pasaron tanto tiempo juntos aquel verano que lo que empezó como una inocente amistad estival terminó en un apasionado romance, fruto del cual ella quedó embarazada.

Me quedé petrificada.

— ¿Quinn tiene un hermano? —pregunté atónita.

—No, no tiene ningún hermano. Creo que no me has entendido.

—Entonces… —comencé a decir, comprendiendo de inmediato la verdad—, ¡ella es el resultado de aquel romance!

—Sí, así es —me confirmó—. Mi yerno era en realidad su tío. Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

No sé si aquella era la palabra adecuada, yo más bien diría que todo aquello era de locos.

—No sé qué decir… —balbuceé, incapaz de procesar aquella información.

Aunque al mismo tiempo, eso explicaba la extraña relación que habían mantenido siempre padre e hija, mejor dicho, tío y sobrina. Repito: ¡de locos!

—Es natural que te hayas quedado de piedra, no es para menos —declaró ella.

—Pero, Ángela —comencé a decir, tratando aún de asimilar aquella historia, sin terminar de comprender muy bien lo que me contaba—, Quinn nunca ha mencionado que tuviera un tío.

—Es que no sabe que existe. Cuando mi consuegro se enteró de que Judy estaba embarazada del menor de sus dos hijos, montó en cólera y envió a éste al extranjero, borrándole para siempre de la familia. No estaba dispuesto a que se truncaran sus planes, que habían sido cuidadosamente trazados junto con la ayuda de mi marido.

— ¿No habría sido más lógico que ella se casara con el padre del hijo que esperaba y de quien sí estaba enamorada? —pregunté, absolutamente indignada con la solución que le habían dado al problema.

—Sí, eso habría sido lo mejor, pero no era lo que ellos pensaban. Y mi hija estaba demasiado aturdida y atemorizada por la situación para decidir por sí misma.

—No soy quien para juzgarla, pero creo que debió luchar por lo que amaba — opiné.

—Eso mismo fue lo que yo le dije —afirmó apesadumbrada.

— ¿Y no te escuchó?

—Lo hizo, pero se sentía demasiado culpable por haber sido infiel al hombre a quien había dado su palabra como para dejar que su corazón le guiara. Hizo lo que creyó correcto, no lo que deseaba.

—Tuvo que ser muy duro para ella, tan joven y ya renunciando a sus sueños.

—Sí, lo fue, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Entre sus suegros y mi marido escribieron su futuro. Ella ya había dado su palabra. No era una chica que faltara a sus promesas. Si no hubiera sido tan recta, quizá hubiera podido ser feliz. Pero su conciencia no le dejó ser libre para dejarlo todo y vivir su vida como ella hubiese querido.

—Tampoco el hermano de su prometido luchó por quedarse junto a ella, ¿no? —No pude reprimir un atisbo de reproche en mi voz. Él tenía que haberse quedado y luchar por la mujer que amaba.

—No, no lo hizo. La vergüenza de haber traicionado a su hermano fue más fuerte que el amor, así que acepto cabizbajo las órdenes de su estricto y tozudo padre.

—Que historia tan triste…

—Lo cierto es que fue una pena ver cómo mi hija perdía la inocencia y la ilusión siendo tan joven.

— ¿No había forma de convencer a tu marido de que se olvidara de aquel compromiso?

—Créeme, lo intente, pero fue imposible. Nadie me hizo caso. Para todos ellos guardar las formas era lo más importante y no querían que se supiese la verdad bajo ningún concepto. No estaban dispuestos a enfrentar el escándalo que aquello hubiera supuesto, y mucho menos dar pie a los comentarios de la hipócrita sociedad en la que vivíamos. Yo no compartía su punto de vista, pero tuve que tragarme el orgullo porque nadie opinaba como yo. —Suspiró de nuevo, arrepentida quizá por no haber luchado con más ahínco para conseguir que su opinión fuera tomada en cuenta—. Por mucho que me pese, ya no podemos cambiar lo sucedido. Así ocurrieron las cosas y no podemos viajar al pasado para impedirlo. Lo que importa ahora es hacer lo correcto y que Quinn conozca a su verdadero padre, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad. Creció con una figura paterna que trató de educarle y de quererle, pero nunca consiguió crear un vínculo verdadero entre ellos. Imagino que aunque trataba de olvidarlo, mi yerno nunca superó la traición de su hermano. Casarse con mi hija pasó a ser su venganza, pues así le demostraba a su hermano que al final él era el vencedor.

— ¿Crees que él quiso a Judy? —le pregunté. Si aun sabiendo la verdad había accedido a seguir con los planes de boda, no podía ser sólo por demostrarle a su hermano quién tenía el poder. Eso resultaba demasiado retorcido.

—La quería, de eso no me cabe duda, pero a su manera. Era un hombre serio y ambicioso. Su forma de amar era algo peculiar. Yo diría que era una persona con dificultades para exteriorizar sus emociones. No es que no las tuviera, sino que no sabía cómo expresarlas.

Ambas nos sumimos en el silencio por unos momentos. Yo trataba de recomponer las piezas de aquel puzzle que me había pillado absolutamente por sorpresa. Por mucho que ella me hubiera avisado de que me iba a contar algo crucial, jamás habría podido vislumbrar que se tratase de una confesión tan inesperada.

— ¿Por qué me lo has contado a mí antes que a Quinn? —pregunté al fin.

—Porque ella no va a aceptar la verdad de buen grado y necesitará a alguien muy cercano que le ayude a comprender. Sé que tú sabrás aconsejarle con prudencia.

— ¿Y mi madre?, ¿no está ella al tanto de la verdad?

Judy había sido una de sus mejores amigas, ella tenía que conocer aquella enrevesada historia.

—Tu madre no sabe nada. Es más, fue a partir de entonces cuando se distanciaron.

—Es extraño que tu hija no buscara ayuda en una de sus mejores amigas.

—No lo hizo porque sabía que si tu madre se enteraba no le permitiría cometer un error así —me explicó—. Ya habían discutido en más de una ocasión sobre la boda. Shelby veía como un disparate que Judy se lanzase a aquel matrimonio sin haber vivido lo suficiente ni haber acabado aún sus estudios. Tu madre siempre fue un espíritu libre, no entendía de convencionalismos, y era normal, pues era joven y soñadora. Así que mi hija decidió no hacerle partícipe de aquello. Sabía de sobra que le haría enfrentarse cara a cara con sus miedos y, sencillamente, no estaba preparada para ser tan valiente.

—Todo empieza a tener tanto sentido… —declaré pensativa.

La distante relación de Quinn con su supuesto padre y la fisura en la amistad de aquellas dos amigas inseparables se debían a lo mismo. Ahora el destino había juntado a mi madre y a Quinn para que juntas enfrentasen la verdad, o mejor dicho, Ángela era la que lo había planeado todo.

—Entonces, tu empeño en que ella viniera a vivir a Montegris no era sólo para que regresara a la universidad, ¿verdad?

—Veo que eres muy observadora —sonrió complacida—. En un principio pensé desvelarle el secreto a tu madre para que, una vez ella hubiese comprendido por qué mi hija se alejó de ella, pudiera ayudar a Quinn a enfrentarse a la realidad. Pensé que juntas podrían asimilarlo mejor. Lo que no entraba en mis planes es que ella fuese a encontrar a su alma gemela. Viendo lo que significas para mi nieta, he decidido confiártelo a ti. Ella aprecia muchísimo a tu madre, pero tú eres su ángel y sé que a ti te escuchará.

—Agradezco la confianza que depositas en mí, pero me siento algo abrumada — le confesé.

—Sé que te estoy cargando con una gran responsabilidad y tienes derecho a negarte, no quiero obligarte a nada —dijo con dulzura.

—No pienso fallarte, sé que es muy importante para ti que ella conozca quién es realmente. —Cogí una de sus manos y la apreté con fuerza—. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para que piense cómo voy a abordar esta situación.

—Gracias, Rachel. Significa mucho para mí que estés de mi lado.

— ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Lo único que quieres es enmendar un error cometido hace muchos años.

—Quiero que tenga una familia de verdad, que conozca al hombre que le dio la vida y que amó sinceramente a su madre, aunque fuese demasiado joven para ser consecuente con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has contado antes? Quizá le habría ayudado a superar lo del accidente.

—Más de una vez me planteé hacerlo. Sin embargo, le veía tan confundida y destrozada que decidí esperar. Temía que la verdad terminará por hundirle. No quería que se sintiese aún más perdida al descubrir que ni siquiera es quien creía ser. —Su voz apesadumbrada delataba la culpabilidad que la atormentaba—. En cambio, ahora parece otra persona. Desde que fue a tu casa parece haber recobrado el equilibrio y las ganas de vivir. Creo que ahora ha llegado el momento de que sepa la verdad y conozca a su padre biológico. Quiero que el día que yo falte Quinn los tenga a ti y a él cerca, no quiero privarle de ese derecho. Tengo la sensación de que no me queda mucho tiempo y por eso quería contártelo todo, necesito que tú estés al tanto de la situación por si yo no puedo aguantar hasta el final.

Aquellas palabras me encogieron el corazón. Imaginar que pudiera irse me provocó una angustia enloquecedora. Me había encariñado con ella desde el primer momento.

—Por favor, Ángela, no digas eso.

—Rachel, no quiero engañarte. No estoy bien. Mi corazón se debilita cada vez más, pero no quiero que te preocupes, a mí la enfermedad no me asusta. No temo morir. Lo que me aterra es que Quinn no llegue a conocer a su padre. Es por eso que te ruego que me ayudes.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano —dije de corazón.

—Me harías inmensamente feliz si consigues que se conozcan y lleguen a tener una relación como lo que verdaderamente son: padre e hija —dijo esperanzada—. Va a ser difícil, mi nieta ya no es una niña y no le va a gustar nada la idea de tener que admitir en su vida a un desconocido. No ahorrará reproches, y ni por asomo querrá aceptar la realidad. Le conozco muy bien y sé que al principio se lo tomará muy mal. Probablemente se enfade conmigo por habérselo ocultado. Por eso tú juegas un papel fundamental; a ti no puede echarte nada en cara, sólo puede escucharte.

—Eso es cierto. Yo soy ajena al pasado, no formé parte de la situación. Eso me da mucha ventaja.—Cada vez comprendía mejor sus motivos para pedir mi ayuda.

—Su padre es un ser magnífico. Tiene una increíble facilidad para conectar con la gente. Es de esa clase de personas que difícilmente te podría caer mal. Espero que su simpatía ayude a que las cosas resulten algo más sencillas.

— ¿Dónde está ahora su padre? ¿Mantienes contacto con él?

—Hace años que estamos en contacto. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Si te soy sincera, me habría encantado que mi hija se hubiese casado con él. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Y él está de acuerdo con tus planes?

—Sí, por completo. Lleva muchos años esperando a que llegue este momento. Quinn es su única hija y ni siquiera le ha visto ni una sola vez. Y, ahora que hablamos sobre él, debo pedirte otro favor.

—Dime.

—Necesito que vengas otro día a verme. Quiero que le conozcas y que charlen. Verás cómo vas a sentirte muy cómoda con él. Es muy parecido a Quinn y también muy guapo. La verdad es que mi hija supo elegir, aunque no le durara mucho —añadió riendo—. Quién sabe, quizá si yo fuera más joven…

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Su insinuación me hizo reír a carcajadas—. ¡Ay Ángela, eres única!

Salté de mi silla y le di un abrazo. Era realmente genuina y encantadora.

Después de llevarle de vuelta a la residencia, nos despedimos con la promesa de que me llamaría pronto para presentarme a aquel misterioso individuo. Me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie por ahora, ni siquiera a mi madre. No quería que Quinn se enterase por terceros de aquella impactante noticia.

Una vez de vuelta hacia Montegris, conduje todo el camino dándole vueltas al tema. Recordé algo que Quinn había dicho no hacía mucho en relación a los problemas que Kitty tenía con su padre:

"A mi padre le perdonaría todo si con ello pudiera hacer que volviera".

Era consciente de que Quinn se había referido a quien ella identificaba como tal, no al real. Sin embargo, su necesidad de recuperar esa parte de sí misma quizá jugara a nuestro favor. Con un poco de suerte a lo mejor no se tomaba tan mal la noticia. Quizá incluso se alegrara de descubrir que había alguien en este mundo ligado genéticamente a ella. Sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a aquel hombre, y parecía que no tardaría mucho en saber cómo era.

Llegué puntual al bar irlandés donde acostumbrábamos a jugar al billar. Pedí una jarra de una marca importada de la república checa, que era mi favorita, y me dirigí hacia el fondo del establecimiento, donde Quinn, Finn y mi hermano se encontraban jugando una partida de billar. Ninguna de las chicas había llegado todavía.

Quinn se encontraba inclinada sobre la mesa, con una mano apoyada en el borde y la otra sujetando el taco. Muy concentrada, estudiaba su siguiente golpe. Saludé al resto en silencio y les indiqué con un gesto que no le desvelaran mi presencia. Permanecí inmóvil, mientras observaba los movimientos de mi novia, que estudiaba cada golpe con una seriedad que me parecía encantadora. Un golpe seco y enérgico en la bola blanca dio como resultado una jugada perfecta. Se incorporó tras haber observado el movimiento de las bolas con una sonrisa de triunfo. Cogió su jarra de cerveza de la mesa y al girarse me vio, dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa de las suyas. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir ocultarle aquella impactante verdad hasta que Ángela decidiera contárselo?

— ¿Has visto qué jugada? —se pavoneó, acercándose a mí. Rodeando mi cintura con sus manos, me dio la bienvenida con un beso en los labios.

—No ha estado mal —respondí con fingida indiferencia.

— ¿Qué no ha estado mal?... ¡Si ha sido un golpe maestro! —protestó—. Eres una víbora.

—Sí, pero soy tu víbora.

—Sí, sólo mía —susurró entre mi pelo, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal.

—Si te soy sincera, he de reconocer que esa jugada de billar ha sido buena.

—Cómo me gusta que al final lo admitas.

—Oye, no te acostumbres, es sólo que de vez en cuando te mereces un piropo.

— ¿Sólo de vez en cuando? —Me miró con una mueca de falsa pena.

—Sí, sólo de vez en cuando —afirmé bromeando.

—Eres malíííí…sima —alegó, entornando los ojos.

—Ya lo sé —contesté, siguiéndole el juego. —Me encanta que me lo pongas difícil… —susurró, acercándome a él para atraparme entre sus brazos. Me aferré a ella, sintiendo cómo su calor me envolvía. Unos segundos después, cogió mi mano y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana mientras los demás comenzaban una nueva partida de billar.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la biblioteca? —me preguntó, convencida de que había pasado la tarde buscando información para un artículo que, en realidad, ya había terminado de escribir.

—Muy bien —respondí vagamente, tratando de mentir lo mejor que supe.

— ¿Has encontrado la información que necesitabas? —insistió.

—No todo, pero si algunas cosas interesantes.

Y tan interesantes… como por ejemplo que ella no era quien creía ser.

Comencé a sentirme incómoda con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Si me pedía más detalles sobre aquel falso artículo estaría perdida, no sabría que más inventar. Soy muy mala mintiendo y sabía que me podía cazar.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido el ensayo? —pregunté de sopetón, en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema.

—Bien, como siempre.

Las voces de Kitty y Marley aproximándose a nosotras me salvaron.

Se acercaron, y sentándose en la mesa, comenzaron a parlotear sobre la película que acababan de ver en el cine. Quinn se mostró muy interesada por lo que ellas nos relataban.

Yo, sin embargo, puse el piloto automático. Parecía que les escuchaba, pero mi menté se hallaba en otra parte.

"Si ella conociera el verdadero motivo de mi breve excusión a Madrid…" pensé, recordando una vez más lo que su abuela me había relatado en el Retiro.

Observé a Quinn, animada y sonriente, ajena por completo a lo que en aquel instante pasaba por mi cabeza, creyendo saber quién era y de dónde venía. Ahora que por fin se había reconciliado con su pasado, la sombra de aquel secreto la acechaba, amenazando peligrosamente con romper la estabilidad que tanto esfuerzo le había costado lograr. Me pregunté cuál sería su reacción cuando lo descubriese. Seguramente iba a enfurecerse muchísimo con Ángela. No le iba a resultar nada fácil aceptar que ella se lo hubiese ocultado durante tantos años.

Por descontado, se iba a sentir engañada y confundida, traicionada por el ser que más amaba.

También se sentiría defraudado con sus padres por haberle ocultado la existencia de un pariente tan próximo, que bien podía haber sido un apoyo más tras quedarse huérfano. Ángela le había ayudado mucho, pero saber que ella no era la única familia que le quedaba habría sido un gran consuelo para ella. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más enrevesado me parecía aquel asunto, y no sabía muy bien cómo iba a poder ayudarle.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Su cálida voz me sacó de mis reflexiones. Había estado tan absorta en mis propios pensamientos que no me había percatado de que mis amigas se habían ausentado para ir a por sus consumiciones a la barra.

—En nada, cosas mías. ¿Te apetece que juguemos una partida? — le propuse, señalando la mesa de billar que había quedado libre. Necesitaba un reto para dejar a un lado mis preocupaciones, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche.

—Muy bien, ¡a ver si puedes conmigo! —aceptó al instante—. La que pierda invita a la siguiente copa.

— ¡Genial! Vete preparando la cartera —respondí, levantándome de un salto para coger el palo.

Necesitaba urgentemente distraerme con algo, y el billar era una opción que no se me daba nada mal.

Faltaba media hora para que empezara el ensayo de teatro, así que Kitty, Tina y yo decidimos hacer tiempo sentadas al sol en uno de los bancos de la plaza del centro cívico. El sonido del agua de la fuente nos envolvía con su incesante murmullo.

—No sé cómo llegas a todo, Rachel —comentó Tina—. Si yo estuviera involucrada en todas las actividades en las que tú estás inmersa, no podría con mi alma.

—Es cuestión de organizarse —respondí.

—No, es cuestión de ser hiperactiva —me corrigió Kitty.

—Supongo que soy algo inquieta. No me gusta pasar las tardes en casa tirada en el sofá con el mando.

—Pues esa es mi actividad favorita después de llegar de clase —rió Tina—. Debo de ser algo simple, qué se le va a hacer.

—No te preocupes, a mí también me chifla quedarme pegada frente a la tele — declaró Kitty—. Y mientras pueda, lo pienso seguir haciendo. Hay que sacarle partido a la vida de estudiante, porque las largas siestas y el "tumbing" en el sofá tienen los días contados. Cuando estemos trabajando se acabó el chollo.

—Eso no lo había pensado —dije colocando las gafas de sol sobre mi cabeza. La luz ya no cegaba tanto y me apetecía sentir su calor en todo mi rostro—. Creo que tendré que tomarme alguna tarde libre para practicar ese deporte, no vaya a ser que el día de mañana me arrepienta de no haber aprovechado mis años de estudiante para tumbarme a la bartola en casa.

Las tres nos echamos a reír. Aquel estupendo día de primavera invitaba a estar de muy buen humor. De pronto sentí el deseo de escaquearme del ensayo. Me apetecía pasar el resto de la tarde con ellas, tomando algo y hablando de nuestras cosas. Como era habitual, no tenía demasiado tiempo libre y eso me obligaba a prescindir de su compañía. Aun así, no podía escabullirme; sería injusto para mis compañeros de teatro. Los ensayos estaban muy avanzados y en nuestros encuentros representábamos todos juntos partes de la obra. Al principio íbamos más por libre, aprendiendo cada uno su texto y repasándolo individualmente con Ignacio. Ahora, en cambio, avanzábamos juntos. Si faltaba la protagonista les haría una faena, puesto que mi personaje jugaba un papel fundamental. No era sencillo que otro desempeñara mi papel por una tarde. Si yo no apareciera les dejaría con muchos de los diálogos incompletos.

A lo lejos distinguí la figura de Ignacio caminando hacia la entrada principal del edificio. No me había visto, así que les indiqué a mis amigas que miraran en aquella dirección.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Tina boquiabierta.

—Es Ignacio, el profesor de teatro.

—No me extraña que prefieras venir a ensayar que quedarte en el sofá… —dijo Kitty, concentrando su vista en aquel apuesto cuarentón.

—Es un hombre imponente —dijo Tina, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Hace falta algún suplente para la obra?

—Chicas, no es para tanto. Es un tipo atractivo, pero tampoco hay que exagerar.

—Mira Rachel, ese hombre está como un tren, y encima madurito.

Kitty no dejó de observarle hasta que él desapareció adentrándose en el edificio.

Entonces, ella me miró.

—Eres una pilla, no nos habías dicho lo estupendo que es.

—No creía que fuera un detalle tan importante —me excusé, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pues sí es importante. Si lo llego a saber, me habría apuntado yo también a las clases —avisó Tina riendo.

—Si tan guapo les ha parecido, se lo presento cuando quieran. Eso sí, preparen sus corazoncitos porque no sólo está cañón, sino que es un tipo encantador.

— ¿A qué hora acaba el ensayo? —preguntó Kitty con picardía.

— ¡No seas payasa! —la regañé—. No creo que un hombre que pasa de los cuarenta sea lo que estás buscando.

—Nunca se sabe…

—Eso de la edad es una tontería —opinó Tina—. Porque tengo novio, que si no…

Aquellas dos locas se habían quedado realmente prendadas de mi profesor. No pararon de hablar de él hasta que me despedí de ellas para dirigirme al salón de actos. Se ofrecieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y así esperarme para llevarme luego a casa. Les dije que no era necesario. Mi madre me había comentado que iba a estar haciendo unos recados por allí y que al acabar el ensayo ella podía recogerme. Kitty bromeó, llamándome aguafiestas pues le estaba arrebatando la excusa perfecta para conocer a Ignacio. Le dije que no se inquietara, que en la próxima ocasión se lo presentaría.

Cuando terminamos con nuestro encuentro de aquel día me sentí muy satisfecha.

Cada vez me costaba menos meterme en la piel de Nora y entre todos estábamos consiguiendo darle forma a la obra. Estábamos ya a principios de Mayo, en poco más de un mes sería el estreno. Pensábamos representar _Casa de Muñecas_ durante una semana y donar el dinero recaudado a un centro de niños con discapacidad. Así que aquella experiencia no sólo nos iba a ayudar a superar nuestros miedos, sino que a su vez íbamos a hacer algo por los demás. Quizá eso era lo que más nos motivaba a ensayar cada vez con más ilusión.

Salí del centro cívico escoltada por Ignacio. Cada vez nos llevábamos mejor y parecíamos tener una conexión muy especial. Él era amable con todos los alumnos, pero yo intuía que conmigo iba más allá. No lo expresaba abiertamente y trataba de dedicar la misma atención a todos. Sin embargo, cuando terminaba la clase siempre encontraba la forma de retenerme unos minutos más, comentando cosas de la obra y pasando luego a charlar sobre cualquier cosa. No me molestaba en absoluto su atención porque yo también sentía cierta sintonía con aquel individuo. Algo en él resultaba misterioso y eso me mantenía interesada.

Una vez en la plaza me dispuse a llamar a mi madre. Su móvil no parecía tener cobertura, pues saltaba el buzón de voz. Ignacio pareció percatarse de mi desconcierto. Estaba cansada y no me apetecía tener que esperar a que ella viese la llamada perdida y me llamase de vuelta.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó.

—No. Es sólo que mi madre tiene que venir a por mí y no contesta el móvil.

—Yo te puedo llevar a casa —se ofreció.

—Tranquilo, no te molestes. No creo que tarde en aparecer. Muchas gracias de todas formas.

—Lo digo en serio, no me importa nada acercarte. No vivo en el centro del pueblo, así que tengo que conducir de vuelta de todas formas —insistió él.

—Déjame que vuelva a intentarlo. Si no responde, entonces me iré contigo.

Volvió a saltar el buzón, así que terminé aceptando su ofrecimiento. No tenía ganas de seguir esperando. Su flamante BMW plateado estaba aparcado justo delante. Mejor no le comentaría a Kitty que conducía aquel cochazo porque entonces ella no pararía hasta conquistarle. Guapo, maduro, encantador y con dinero; el sueño de cualquier mujer. No, mejor no le diría nada a mi amiga.

No tardamos en tomar la carretera que se dirigía hacia las casas de los bosques.

Al parecer, él había alquilado una casa no muy lejos de nuestra finca.

— ¿Sabes?... Cada vez me gusta más vivir aquí —comentó mientras conducía—. No estaba seguro de si me iba a habituar a un lugar tan tranquilo, pero he descubierto que me gustan el relax y la paz que aquí se respiran. Tantos años en ciudades estresantes me han pasado factura y parece ser que ahora necesito este tipo de vida.

—Supongo que hay tiempo para todo —observé—. Yo, en cambio, he crecido en estos bosques y hay veces que me pregunto si debería experimentar el ajetreo de una gran ciudad, aunque sea sólo por una temporada.

—Eres muy joven. Te vendría muy bien conocer otra forma de vida, aunque luego regreses a Montegris. Es bueno pasar por diferentes experiencias. De esa forma llegarás a ser una persona más completa.

—Lo cierto es que no quiero encerrarme a conocer únicamente un tipo de vida, por mucho que me guste. Si termino pasando el resto de mis días en Montegris ha de ser porque, tras ver otras posibilidades, decida por mí misma volver aquí. No quiero preguntarme dentro de veinte años cómo serían las cosas en otro lugar.

—Podrías irte a estudiar o a trabajar fuera. Yo tengo muchos amigos y contactos en diferentes continentes —insinuó—. Si alguna vez te decides, házmelo saber. Te ayudaré a buscar un lugar interesante donde pasar una temporada. Y si irte todo un año te parece un salto demasiado grande, siempre podrías ir unos meses. Un verano, por ejemplo.

Aquella invitación sonaba muy bien. En aquel momento no entraba en mis planes ir a ningún sitio, pero no lo descartaba para más adelante. Quizá cuando acabara la carrera.

—Gracias. Si me lo planteo, te lo haré saber. No sé cuándo, pero en algún momento tendré que irme fuera y abandonar el nido.

—Yo lo abandoné muy joven, y ahora soy un pájaro muy enriquecido. Haber vivido en tantos sitios, conociendo a gente tan dispar e interesante, me ha dado una perspectiva muy amplia de las cosas. Nunca me arrepentiré de mi espíritu aventurero.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro.

—Con tanto ir y venir, ¿te has casado alguna vez?

Su rostro se tornó sombrío. Parecía haber dado con el dedo en la llaga y me arrepentí de inmediato de haber formulado aquella pregunta.

—No, nunca me he casado —respondió al fin—. Una vez me lo planteé en serio, pero al final no pudo ser —su voz sonó profundamente triste.

—Ha sido una pregunta indiscreta. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No tiene importancia —me tranquilizó, esbozando una sincera sonrisa—. Después de aquella mujer, con la que habría pasado el resto de mi vida sin dudarlo, tuve otras relaciones, pero con ninguna llegué a involucrarme tanto como para sentar la cabeza. Mis viajes y cambios de país no permitían que me decidiera a asentarme durante mucho tiempo en un lugar en concreto.

— ¿Y ahora?, ¿te gustaría sentar la cabeza?

—Sí, pero no creo que a estas alturas vaya a conocer a una mujer que consiga sorprenderme lo suficiente como para sacarme de mis hábitos de soltero maniático —respondió con una carcajada.

—Ignacio, eso nunca se sabe, no digas de este agua no beberé.

—No digo que no vaya a beber, sino que no sé si habrá algún abridor que consiga deshacerse del óxido que rodea a la botella.

— ¡Qué exagerado! —suspiré—. ¡Ni que fueses un viejo ermitaño!

—Viejo no, pero algo de ermitaño sí que tengo. Paso muchas horas a solas escuchando mis discos, leyendo o escribiendo mis poesías. Soy un poco solitario. Mi único compañero fiel es mi perra Louise.

— ¿Qué tipo de perro es?

—Es una hembra de Labrador, de color negro. Me la regaló un amigo y ya llevamos juntos cinco años. Es mi mejor novia —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo—. No se enfada, no me reprocha nada y me deja salir con otras mujeres si quiero. Es perfecta.

Su comentario me hizo reír. Desde luego, Louise era la compañía perfecta para un soltero como él. Al aproximarnos a la entrada de la finca, le indiqué que girara y tomamos la estrecha carretera que se dirigía a mi casa. Cuando llegamos junto a la puerta principal, detuvo el vehículo.

—Muchas gracias por traerme.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo sonriendo.

—Te debo un favor —insistí.

—Tranquila, ya me lo devolverás algún día…

—Descuida que, si es algo que esté en mi mano, lo haré.

—Muy bien… Ya te avisaré cuando lo necesite.

—Gracias de nuevo —repetí, abriendo la puerta para bajarme del coche.

—De nada, Rachel. Buenas noches —se despidió, dedicándome otra de sus cálidas y encantadoras sonrisas. La verdad es que Kitty y Tina estaban en lo cierto; Ignacio era un tipo formidable y una absoluta bendición para los ojos.

Cerré la puerta y mientras me dirigía a casa, escuché cómo maniobraba para dar media vuelta y retomar el camino. Subí a mi habitación y me desplomé en la cama, estaba tan cansada que no tenía apetito. Debería haber cenado algo, pero no me apetecía, así que me quedé allí tumbada recordando una vez más la historia de la madre de Quinn, sin saber muy bien cuándo se destaparía el secreto que me impedía sincerarme con mi novia, mi madre o mis amigas. Guardar aquella información sólo para mí hacía que me sintiera algo aislada del resto del mundo. Mi temor a que se notara mi desconcierto me obligaba a refugiarme en la soledad de mi dormitorio, donde nadie podía descubrir que ocultaba algo. Una noche más, me abstuve de ir a la habitación de al lado, ya que ella podría adivinar en mis ojos la sombra de la mentira.

En los días venideros me refugié en mi rutina para poder seguir adelante como si nada sucediera. Iba a clase, al periódico, salía a cabalgar y ensayaba más de lo necesario mi papel de Nora. Aunque no estuviera con mis compañeros, interpretaba a aquella mujer entre las paredes de mi habitación. Hacía lo que fuera necesario para no pensar, para no recordar la verdad que sabía sobre el pasado y que no se me permitía compartir con nadie.

Quinn comenzó a hacer preguntas. No entendía por qué ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo a solas e insistía en que me estaba obsesionando con mis obligaciones mucho más de lo necesario. Yo le pedía paciencia. Le aseguraba que en cuanto acabara el curso y _Casa de Muñecas_ se estrenara, volveríamos a pasar tiempo juntas, incluso más que nunca, puesto que durante las vacaciones de verano podríamos disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotras solas. Ella se mostraba contrariada pero comprensiva, y yo aprovechaba su resignación para aislarme en mis cosas y así evitar más preguntas. Echaba de menos aquella semana en la playa donde nada ni nadie podía perturbar nuestra paz.

Una tarde fui con Kitty a tomar un café tras las clases. Nos dirigimos al _coffee shop_ cercano al campus y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que en aquella época del año ya estaban instaladas en la acera. Faltaban pocas semanas para los exámenes de junio y nos tomábamos un paréntesis antes de encerrarnos en la biblioteca a estudiar.

—Rachel, pareces algo ausente, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo algo cansada, no paro ni un segundo —respondí, mintiendo lo mejor que supe—. Supongo que tanta hiperactividad comienza a pasarme factura.

¡Cómo me habría gustado poder ser sincera! Era mi mejor amiga y me habría aliviado mucho poder contarle lo que me quitaba el sueño. Desde que Ángela me había confesado la verdad no conseguía dormir bien. Tardaba horas en conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas en la cama como un zombi. A juzgar por cómo me miraba, mis ojeras no le habían pasado desapercibidas.

—Pareces agotada, deberías tomarte un descanso —me aconsejó.

—Sí, mañana ya es sábado y creo que me voy a dedicar el fin de semana a ese deporte que tanto les gusta a Tina y a ti. Alquilaré un par de buenas películas y dormiré una siesta interminable.

—Debes hacerlo, lo necesitas.

—Descuida, mañana no voy a quitarme el pijama en todo el día —anuncié, con la firme intención de cumplir mi promesa—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal fue todo en la cena con tu padre?

Kitty por fin había accedido a quedar con él y la noche anterior su padre había conducido hasta Montegris para verla.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Al principio estábamos los dos algo incómodos, pero según avanzó la noche, pudimos relajarnos y conversar sobre todo lo sucedido —explicó contenta—. Sigo en desacuerdo con su forma de proceder, yéndose tan de repente y dejándonos perplejos. Sin embargo, anoche pude escuchar sus razones y, aunque duelen, entendí que él llevaba años sintiéndose atrapado en una vida que ya no le correspondía.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayas obtenido las respuestas que necesitabas.

—No fue fácil escucharlas, pero son mejores que el silencio.

—Todo el mundo tiene secretos —reflexioné—. El error que cometió tu padre fue guardarlos durante tanto tiempo.

—Dice que luchó todo lo que pudo por quedarse con nosotros hasta que llegó el momento de enfrentar la verdad; no era feliz con mi madre y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Es triste escucharlo, pero no sería justo obligarle a vivir junto a alguien a quien ya no ama.

— ¿Vas a volver a verlo pronto?

—Sí, no creo que tarde en bajar un día a Madrid a visitarle.

Me alegré de ver que por fin había sido capaz de dejar el rencor a un lado. Había tenido razones más que de sobra para estar herida con su padre. Sin embargo, no podía seguir enfadada con él para siempre. Las personas cometemos errores, pero también merecemos ser perdonados. Ella había terminado comprendiendo que su padre no se había ido por un mero capricho, sino que, tras años de una gran lucha interior, había tenido que elegir entre quedarse con ellos o ser feliz.

Todos pagamos un precio por nuestras decisiones. Ahora él era libre, pero ya no tenía a sus hijos a su lado cada día y vivía solo en una torre de apartamentos de Madrid. Salía con aquella chica que vimos en la cola del cine, pero por lo que Kitty me contó esa tarde, no era un amor de verdad, sino más bien una aventura pasajera que le ayudaba a llenar el vacío que suponía haberlo dejado todo atrás.

Pensé en Judy, en cómo ella también había tenido que elegir, obligándose a vivir junto a un hombre al que no amaba, dejando que el amor de su vida se escapara. A cambio había conseguido apaciguar su conciencia por haber traicionado a su prometido y le había dado un cómodo hogar a su única hija. Sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces se habría preguntado aquella mujer si esa era la vida que realmente le correspondía? Hay decisiones que te marcan para siempre y no somos conscientes de cuánto hasta que ya las hemos tomado.

Me habría gustado compartir aquellos pensamientos con mi amiga, que sentada frente a mí atendía una llamada en el móvil. Ella podía ser una buena consejera en lo referente a aquel embrollo. Había pasado por un problema familiar y lo estaba superando. No se parecía en nada al secreto que Quinn desconocía, pero al fin y al cabo ambas situaciones tenían algo en común: sentirse engañado, procesarlo y ser capaz de perdonar. A pesar de mi deseo de hacer partícipe a Kitty de mis preocupaciones, conseguí mantener la boca cerrada para así cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ángela.

Dos días después recibí una llamada suya en mi móvil, pidiéndome que fuese a visitarla esa misma tarde. Era domingo y tuve que apañármelas como pude para escabullirme de casa sin que nadie sospechara nada. No disponía del coche, pues una vez más mi hermano lo había cogido prestado, así que tuve que maquinar un plan lo más aprisa posible. Decidí llamar a Kitty para pedirle ayuda. Le dije que me viniera a buscar después de comer, prometiendo explicarle de qué se trataba cuando ya estuviéramos en su coche.

A Quinn no le hizo ninguna gracia que anulara nuestros planes de ir al cine esa tarde. Ya le había dado largas en otras ocasiones y mi decisión de irme con Kitty le sentó fatal.

Una vez más, le mentí, inventando que mi amiga necesitaba urgentemente mi ayuda por un problema personal.

—Quinn, a mí también me da rabia tener que cambiar los planes —me disculpé—, pero no puedo fallarle a Kitty.

—No quiero sonar egoísta, pero tengo la sensación de que últimamente yo soy la última en tu lista de prioridades —declaró dolida.

—Te juro que no es así —le aseguré—. Mira, no creo que llegue tarde, así que quizá podamos ir a la siguiente sesión.

—Espero que sí. Empiezo a estar cansada de que estés tan ocupada. No pretendo que dejes a tus amigos de lado. Sólo quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo, eso es todo.

—Te prometo qué llegaré a tiempo para ir al cine —le aseguré, dándole un abrazo antes de dirigirme al jardín, donde Kitty ya me esperaba. En cuanto subí a su coche me miró desconcertada.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué viene está urgencia por que te lleve a la estación? — preguntó confundida—. ¿No ibas a dedicar el fin de semana a descansar?

—No te puedo contar exactamente de qué va todo esto, tan sólo puedo decirte que necesito ir a ver a la abuela de Quinn hoy mismo. Tiene que hablar conmigo de un asunto y Quinn no debe enterarse.

—No te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes, pero ten mucho cuidado con andar con secretitos, porque al final todo sale a la luz —me avisó—. Quinn no es idiota. Sea lo que sea lo que Ángela y tú se traen entre manos, se terminará sabiendo.

—Descuida, no tardará en descubrirlo —murmuré, mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar esa verdad que me quemaba por dentro.

— ¿Le están preparando otra sorpresa? —preguntó excitada al tiempo que dirigía su coche a la carretera comarcal.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí —respondí mirando al infinito; sólo que esta vez se trataba de una sorpresa algo más complicada que una simple visita a un concierto…

El tren tardó poco más de una hora en llegar a la estación de Chamartín, donde tomé un taxi en dirección a la residencia. Pagué la carrera al taxista y bajé del coche. Me detuve unos segundos, contemplando la pulcra fachada de piedra de aquel señorial caserón, dentro del cual se encontraban las respuestas a muchas de mis preguntas de los últimos días. Ella no me lo había dicho, pero tenía la certeza de que me había hecho venir para que al fin conociera al verdadero padre de Quinn. Inspiré profundamente y me armé de valor, mientras ascendía por las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal. Una vez en el amplio recibidor me acerqué al mostrador de recepción y pregunté por ella. Una amable enfermera me indicó que pasara al salón de visitas.

La busqué con la mirada entre los diferentes grupos de sillones que se repartían por la estancia. Se encontraba al fondo, de espaldas a mí, mirando a través del aquel gran ventanal que estaba cubierto con unas suntuosas cortinas de terciopelo gris. Eché a andar hacia allí. Al escuchar mis pasos, ella se volvió. Bajó la mirada hacia un sillón orejero con el respaldo muy alto y me pareció que miraba a alguien que debía de estar allí sentado. Noté cómo mi estómago se estremecía al comprender que la persona que se escondía tras aquel sillón no podía ser otro que el amante de Judy. Ángela se adelantó unos pasos para recibirme. Tras darnos un abrazo, tiró suavemente de mi mano, colocándome justo en frente de aquel hombre, quien se levantaba para saludarme.

¡Mis ojos no daban crédito! El estupor que me provocó aquella visión me dejó inmóvil, petrificada, incapaz de articular palabra. No podía ser él…

* * *

 **BUENO PUES HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **AHORA SI PROMETO SUBIRLES EL OTRO CAP. EN LA NOCHE PARA NO DEJARLOS CON LA DUDA.**


	27. Sombras II

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS, PERDÓN POR TARDAR EN SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO PERO MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA.**

 **ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Desde mi última visita a la ciudad no había podido dejar de imaginar cómo sería el verdadero padre de mi novia. Había imaginado millones de rostros que pudieran corresponderse con la idea que me había forjado de él. Lo que jamás hubiera imaginado es que fuese a encontrarme con aquel rostro tan familiar, que observaba mi reacción con una dulce sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios. No, nunca habría podido adivinar que fuese a encontrarme con Ignacio en aquel salón de la residencia.

—Hola Rachel —me saludó. De repente, todo tuvo sentido: esos ojos tan vivos y claros, aquella expresión tan familiar, sus viajes por el extranjero, mudarse a Montegris sin conocer a nadie allí, su interés por acercarse a mí, la mujer con la que no se había casado…

Todo coincidía, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

— ¡Tú eres su padre! —exclamé, cuando por fin conseguí salir de mi asombro.

—En efecto, yo soy su padre —admitió con una sonrisa. Sus ojos me pedían disculpas por no habérmelo dicho antes.

Me desplomé en el sofá que tenía detrás.

— ¿Se puede fumar aquí? —se me ocurrió preguntar. Necesitaba nicotina urgentemente.

—No, pero salgamos al porche —ofreció Ángela—. Allí podrás fumar tranquila. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Un whisky, o un orujo, lo más fuerte que tengas —dije, tratando de bromear.

— ¿Una Coca-Cola te sirve? —me ofreció ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, con eso bastará —acepté, todavía petrificada por la situación.

Mientras ella iba a por los refrescos, Ignacio y yo salimos al jardín.

Fui incapaz de tomar asiento. Me encontraba demasiado alterada como para estar quieta. Dejé mi bolso en una de las butacas de ratán y comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro. No conseguía salir de mi asombro. Aunque lo más sorprendente de todo era que no me molestara el engaño al que Ignacio me había sometido.

—Supongo que ahora entiendes qué es lo que hago en Montegris, aparte de dar clases —dijo él, con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas de piedra que sujetaban el tejado de aquel largo porche.

—Sí, ahora lo entiendo. Es como colocar la última pieza de un rompecabezas que antes parecía borroso —respondí, sin dejar de caminar—. Nunca entendí muy bien cómo alguien tan sofisticado y urbano como tú había acabado en un pueblo de la sierra.

— ¿Tanto desentono? —preguntó contrariado.

—No desentonas, destacas —puntualicé.

—No creo ser tan distinto a los demás profesores de la universidad.

—Ignacio, créeme, por mucho que te empeñes, tú no pasas desapercibido. Eres muy diferente a los demás profesores. Pareces salido de una calle de Nueva York o de un café de Paris.

—Supongo que no puedo disimular de dónde vengo, ¿no?

—No, no puedes, ni falta que hace. Es mejor ser especial que uno del montón — le aseguré.

—No soy especial, las que han sido especiales han sido mis circunstancias, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? —pregunté al fin.

—Creí más conveniente que Ángela nos presentara como es debido.

—Desde el primer momento algo en ti me resultaba misterioso, pero al mismo me resultabas muy familiar.

—Supongo que en algo me debo de parecer a ella, o ella a mí.

—Sí, ahora que conozco su parentesco he de decir que sí se parecen. Y no sólo físicamente.

Lo observé detenidamente. Ahora que conocía la verdad me resultó muy evidente el parecido entre ambos.

—No la conozco, tan sólo la he visto alguna vez de lejos —dijo con tristeza—. Así que me tengo que conformar con tus observaciones.

— ¿No te has cruzado con ella por la universidad?

—No, ni una sola vez. Las vi juntas en una ocasión, pero estaban muy lejos. Deduje que se trataba de Quinn porque iban cogidas de la mano. Nunca la he visto cara a cara.

Sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y buscó algo en su interior. Me tendió una fotografía algo arrugada y descolorida. En ella Quinn sonreía a la cámara cuando tendría unos diez años.

—Esto es lo más cerca que he estado de ella —dijo apenado.

Lejos de estar molesta por no haberme dicho desde un principio quién era, me sentía muy aliviada de que fuese él precisamente quien hubiera aparecido junto a Ángela en aquel elegante salón. Ignacio no era un completo desconocido para mí y además, me caía muy bien. Ya que iba a tener que ayudarle a que su hija le conociera, prefería mil veces a alguien como él que a algún extraño con quien tuviera que empezar de cero.

—Entonces, señorita, usted y yo vamos a tener que llevarnos muy bien — observó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Sinceramente, no creo que eso nos vaya a resultar difícil.

Ignacio se echó a reír.

—No hemos empezado con mal pie, ¿verdad?

—No, no ha sido un mal comienzo. Sólo un poco sorprendente —respondí sonriendo. Me hallaba mucho más tranquila y pude tomar asiento—. Por cierto, ¿no harías tú que Susana me empujara a tomar las clases de teatro?

—No, eso fue una afortunada casualidad. Ella jamás entraría en un juego así. De hecho, no tiene ni idea de todo esto.

— ¿De qué la conoces? —inquirí con curiosidad. Me parecía muy sorprendente que fuera amigo de mi psicóloga.

—Crecimos juntos en Madrid, nos conocemos desde niños. Cuando Ángela me contó que Quinn se había mudado al pueblo y me dijo que yo debía aprovechar para acercarme a ella, recordé que Susana vivía en Montegris. Fue el destino. Me puse en contacto con ella y me ayudó a buscar trabajo.

— ¡Qué cosas tiene la vida! —exclamé—. Si te paras a pensarlo parece que todo está a nuestro favor. Si las estrellas no estuvieran de tu parte, ella no estaría trabajando en el centro de salud del pueblo ni yo me habría apuntado a tus clases.

—Parece que nuestro destino era conocernos, incluso antes de que ella nos presentara.

Ángela hizo acto de presencia con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Se sentó junto a nosotros, visiblemente aliviada de vernos departiendo tan animadamente. Bebí un largo sorbo de la Coca-Cola, pues mi garganta estaba seca después de tantas emociones.

—Bueno pareja, ¿han encontrado ya la fórmula para que Quinn no nos mate a todos? —preguntó—. No saben el miedo que tengo a su reacción.

— ¿No crees que quizá no sea para tanto?

Ignacio estaba siendo un poco idealista si creía que su hija lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos a la primera de cambio.

—Quinn tiene un carácter enérgico —comencé a explicarle—. Es muy impulsiva y creo que no me equivoco si te digo que al principio va a ser muy dura contigo, incluso hiriente. Esta noticia va a arrebatarle la serenidad que ahora ha encontrado. Mucho me temo que su reacción va a ser bastante abrupta.

—No sé por qué trato de engañarme —se lamentó Ignacio—. Va a ser un gran shock para ella enterarse de lo que sucedió aquel verano. Sólo espero que con el tiempo comprenda las circunstancias que nos rodearon a su madre y a mí.

—El hecho de que seas su padre biológico no va a ser razón suficiente para que te quiera —le avisó Ángela—. No obstante, si consigues que encuentre en ti a un amigo, si logras que te respete, poco a poco conseguirás que te vaya aceptando en su vida. Lo primero que has de hacer es tratar de establecer un vínculo con ella. De esa forma te podrá ir conociendo y, cuando descubra quién eres realmente, no serás un completo extraño. Tienen muchas cosas en común. Hay infinidad de aspectos que puedes compartir con ella y así conseguir que se acerque a ti.

—Es mi hija y no sé prácticamente nada sobre ella. Lo único que tengo son los retazos sueltos que me has contado. No me conformo con seguir así, quiero conocerle de verdad. —Su tono vehemente me emocionó—. Nunca podré perdonarles lo que nos obligaron a hacer…

¡Fue tan injusto!

Nos pidió que entre ambas le contáramos más detalles sobre su hija. Nos acribilló a preguntas. Nos turnábamos para responderle, satisfechas de poder ser útiles. Ignacio ansiaba saber más sobre aquella chica que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Las horas pasaron sin darnos cuenta. Era ya de noche cuando nos percatamos de lo tarde que se había hecho. Recordé mi promesa de llegar a una hora prudente para así poder ir al cine con Quinn. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, así que ya no iba a ser posible pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Debía de estar furiosa conmigo; ni siquiera le había llamado para avisarle de que me iba a retrasar.

—Se está haciendo tarde, creo que ya es hora de irnos —dijo Ignacio mirando su reloj.

—En mi casa deben andar algo preocupados. La verdad es que deberíamos irnos cuanto antes —le pedí.

—Rachel, muchas gracias por venir. —Ángela se incorporó para despedirse. Me sorprendió lo frágil que parecía entre mis brazos—. Sé que te estoy obligando a mentir y no me gusta tener que hacerlo.

—Descuida, no será por mucho tiempo y la situación lo requiere —la tranquilicé.

—Te dejamos que descanses —se despidió Ignacio—. Te llamaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, hablaremos pronto —asintió ella.

La besó con cariño en la mejilla. Mientras nos acompañaba a la puerta, la observé con más detenimiento y caí en la cuenta de que se hallaba muy pálida. Caminaba con mayor dificultad de lo habitual en ella e iba ligeramente encorvada. Traté de no preocuparme, pensando que quizá se tratase de un pequeño bache anímico que no tardaría en superar. Le pedí a Dios que su enfermedad no estuviese avanzando demasiado rápido.

Antes de irnos definitivamente, volví a abrazarla. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para susurrarme unas palabras al oído:

—Rachel, gracias de nuevo. Quiero que sepas que no eres una persona cualquiera, eres muy especial y lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca a mi nieta. Por favor, cuídale mucho el día que yo falte.

A punto estuve de ponerme a llorar como una magdalena, pero me contuve. No quería que ella se derrumbara también.

Ignacio no me permitió volver en tren. Al salir de la residencia, me di cuenta de que el BMW estaba aparcado junto a la acera, muy cerca de la entrada. Al llegar no lo había visto, aunque tampoco lo habría relacionado con él. En Madrid había muchos coches como ése y jamás habría imaginado que fuese precisamente Ignacio quien estuviera esperándome junto a Ángela en el interior de la residencia.

Una vez en la autovía descubrí el primer gran punto en común que tenían padre e hija: la velocidad. Ignacio también conducía como si llegara tarde a alguna cita. Durante el trayecto me preguntó por mi grupo de amigos.

—Todos se han portado genial con ella. Gracias a ellos todo ha resultado mucho más fácil —le expliqué—. Quinn ahora toca en un grupo de música de unos amigos y está muy contenta. Deberías ir a alguno de sus conciertos, son muy buenos. Y ella es una guitarrista excepcional.

— ¿Sabes si tocarán pronto?

—Sí. De hecho, en unas semanas tienen algo apalabrado con el dueño de un local en el barrio de Malasaña. No sé exactamente qué día será, pero cuando me entere te lo haré saber.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Me encantaría verle tocar —afirmó, con la esperanza asomando a través de sus ojos.

—No te arrepentirás, son muy buenos. En serio —me atreví a asegurar.

—Ángela estuvo muy acertada. Empujarla a que fuese a vivir con ustedes fue una buena decisión, es evidente que allí es muy feliz. Cuando mi hermano y Judy perdieron la vida en aquel fatal accidente estuve a punto de ir a buscarle. Me habría gustado contarle todo entonces, pero lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que no era lo más apropiado.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, vivía en Inglaterra y llevaba una vida solitaria y desordenada. Sinceramente, no creo que eso fuese lo mejor para ella en aquellos momentos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que hice bien en esperar, aquí ella ha encontrado una familia. Y sobre todo, te ha encontrado a ti. A mi lado jamás habría logrado esa estabilidad. Creo que ahora sí ha llegado el momento de que sepa la verdad y de que yo pueda recuperar parte de lo que me arrebataron. Me perdí su infancia, pero espero poder tener algo de su futuro.

—Merecen conocerse, nadie les puede quitar ese derecho —opiné, cada vez más convencida de que Ignacio era sincero y realmente quería llegar al corazón de su hija—. Me ha encantado descubrir que tú eres su padre. Ha sido una sorpresa, no te lo voy a negar. Pero una vez superado el shock, me gusta mucho la idea de que seas tú a quien tengo que ayudar.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, y su sonrisa destacó aún más el parecido con Quinn.

—No hay nada que agradecer, sólo soy sincera. Me caes bien y eso hace todo mucho más fácil.

— ¿No piensas que fui un cobarde por dejar que mi padre decidiera por mí? — inquirió extrañado.

—No, creo que no tuviste elección. Si hubieras sido más maduro entonces te lo reprocharía. Pero tenías diecinueve años y una familia en tu contra, ¿qué opción te quedaba?

—Me tranquiliza que estés de mi parte, aunque quizá debía haberles plantado cara y haberme casado con ella a pesar de lo jóvenes que éramos los dos. Pero no lo hice. Mi inexperiencia y el sentimiento de culpa por haber traicionado a mi hermano mayor me pesaron demasiado. —Aquella declaración endureció sus facciones.

—No pienso que lo traicionaras, lo que pasó es que te enamoraste —le corregí.

—Sí, pero me enamoré de la mujer equivocada —sentenció. Su rostro continuaba extremadamente serio.

Se hizo un largo silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por la música que surgía del estéreo del coche.

—Rachel, Quinn te va a necesitar mucho más de lo que imaginas. —Aquel aviso y el apesadumbrado tono de su voz me asustaron.

—Ella no está bien, ¿verdad? —titubeé.

Tardó en responder, clavando la mirada en el asfalto.

—No, no está bien —comenzó a decir con voz trémula—. Siento tener que decirte esto, pero es mejor que lo sepas cuanto antes: le han dado apenas dos meses de vida.

— ¡Dos meses! —repetí incrédula—. Eso es imposible, es muy poco tiempo, ¡no puede ser!

—La enfermedad que debilita su corazón está avanzando sin piedad. Hace tiempo que es incurable, y en las últimas semanas se ha agravado de forma alarmante. —Un gesto de profundo dolor se dibujó en su cara.

—No es posible, hay tantas cosas por resolver —murmuré entre sollozos, comprendiendo entonces por qué Ángela me había pedido que cuidara de su nieto cuando ella no estuviera. No era un encargo a largo plazo, ella se había referido a un futuro mucho más inmediato—. Quinn no tiene ni idea de esto, ¿verdad?

—No, y ella no quiere que se entere.

—Eso no es justo. Élla tiene derecho a saber lo que le ocurre. Querrá pasar cada día que le queda a su lado. ¡No podemos arrebatarle ese derecho!

—Ya lo sé, pero ella no quiere que sufra de antemano. Quiere que la recuerde con fuerza y llena de vida. No desea que ella esté junto a ella día a día, viendo cómo se deteriora.

—Desde que conozco a Quinn me he dado cuenta de lo dura que puede ser la vida, pero nunca pensé que pudiera serlo tanto —mascullé entre dientes, llena de rabia e impotencia.

Era desesperante no poder hacer nada por cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. ¿Por qué Quinn tenía que volver a pasar por la pérdida de un ser querido?

¿Acaso Dios no le había puesto ya suficientemente a prueba? ¿No podía regalarle a su abuela unos años más de vida para que ella pudiese tenerla cerca?

—Ignacio, no puedes llegar a imaginar lo que ella la adora. Esto la va a destrozar…

—Lo sé, pero va a tener que ser fuerte, es algo inevitable. No hay nada que podamos hacer. —Estaba tan compungido como yo.

Llegamos a mi casa, donde todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Observé el Audi, aparcado junto a nosotros, y sentí que me derrumbaba. Encontré refugio en los brazos aquel hombre, quien en cuestión de unas horas había pasado de ser mi profesor al padre secreto de Quinn. Me consoló acariciando mi pelo de forma paternal. Su cálido abrazo me infundió confianza, haciéndome saber que podría contar con su apoyo durante aquel duro trance que se avecinaba.

—No le falles —me alentó—. Si tú no te armas de valor, si no encuentra en ti la fuerza necesaria, es entonces cuando se derrumbará por completo.

Sus palabras hicieron efecto. Sequé mis lágrimas y recuperé la calma.

—Tienes razón, basta ya de rabietas. Así no voy ayudar a nadie.

—Me gusta oírte hablar así —me animó—. No pienses mucho en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré, aunque no va a resultar sencillo apartarlo de mi cabeza —suspiré.

—Ahora cena algo y vete a dormir, lo necesitas —me aconsejó.

— ¿Podríamos vernos pronto? —le pedí. Sentía la necesidad de permanecer muy cerca de él. Era el único que podía comprenderme en aquellos momentos en los que nadie más estaba al tanto de todo lo que se nos echaba encima. Iba a necesitar su apoyo para poder sobrellevar aquella carga.

—Sí, llámame cuando quieras.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por ser tan comprensiva.

—No tengo otra opción, quiero ayudarlos.

—No sabes cuánto aprecio lo bien que te estás tomando todo esto. Temía que fuera a molestarte que no me hubiera sincerado contigo hasta hoy —me confesó aliviado.

—Entiendo tus razones. Además, lo más apropiado era que Ángela estuviese presente —le aseguré—. Si me lo hubieras dicho de repente, en una de nuestras conversaciones tras los ensayos, no sé si me lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Hoy iba preparada para cualquier cosa. En cambio, si me hubieras cogido desprevenida, no creo que hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma. Eran el lugar y el momento adecuados.

En medio de toda aquella conmoción en la que nos habíamos sumergido tras hablar de la gravedad del estado de Ángela, él por fin esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ahora podré dormir mejor. Es un alivio que finalmente sepas quién soy realmente.

—Sigues siendo mi profesor de teatro, y un nuevo amigo. La única diferencia es que también eres su padre, pero eso no cambia mi opinión sobre ti.

—Buenas noches, amiga —se despidió.

—Buenas noches.

Salí del coche con la sensación de que mis piernas eran de goma. Tantas emociones, especialmente el impacto de saber que ella nos abandonaría pronto, me habían robado las fuerzas.

Cuando entré en casa comprobé que ya se habían acostado todos, lo que agradecí. Tras descubrir que Ángela se hallaba al borde de la muerte, no habría sido capaz de poner en práctica mis incipientes dotes de actriz de teatro.


	28. Sombras III

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS.**

 **LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

—Oye amiga, ¿te pasa algo? —me preguntó Finn.

Los demás ya se habían ido. Sólo quedábamos nosotros en aquel destartalado almacén donde atronábamos con nuestros instrumentos las viejas y descoloridas paredes. Se aproximaba otro concierto, esta vez en un conocido local de Madrid, y volvíamos a concentrarnos de lleno en nuestra música. Iba a ser una oportunidad para que Cube diera un salto y empezara a ser conocido en los círculos de música alternativa de la capital.

—Hay algo que me tiene jodida —respondí, cerrando bruscamente la funda de mi guitarra.

— ¿Muy agobiada con la carrera? —me siguió interrogando.

—No, gracias a Dios eso va bien. Es Rachel, está muy rara últimamente.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó extrañado.

—No lo sé. Desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de Semana Santa anda muy esquiva. Te parecerá que soy un paranoica, pero te juro que me evita.

—Puede que esté pasando por una de sus malas rachas —me advirtió—. Ya sabes que es una persona inestable y no sería la primera vez que se encierra en ella misma.

Finn la conocía muy bien, eran amigos desde niños y, a juzgar por su comentario, él estaba al corriente de los vaivenes emocionales que sufría mi novia.

—Ya he pensado en eso, pero creo que esta vez no es una depresión. Más bien creo que se está cruzando alguien.

—Un momento… ¿insinúas que Rachel puede estar interesada en alguien más? — inquirió incrédulo.

—No estoy segura, pero tengo indicios de que eso podría estar ocurriendo.

Me miró de hito en hito.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que te estás rayando. Ella no es de ésas.

—No sé, no digo que me esté engañando deliberadamente, lo que creo es que está deslumbrada con ese hombre.

— ¿A qué hombre te refieres?

—A su profesor de teatro, se pasan el día juntos —respondí llena de rabia.

—Es normal, queda poco para el estreno y Rachel es de esas personas que cuando se compromete con algo no se queda a medias —trató de tranquilizarme.

—No creo que para involucrarte en algo sea necesario mentir y andar con excusas —bramé, recordando su misteriosa escapada de la tarde anterior y el plantón que me dio después—. Ayer, por ejemplo, se marchó de repente, anulando nuestros planes de ir al cine. Dijo que Kitty necesitaba verla y me dejó tirada.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver ese tipo con todo esto? —inquirió confundido—. Kitty es su mejor amiga, y con lo del divorcio de sus padres debe de andar muy fastidiada. Necesitaría estar con Rachel, debes comprenderlo.

—Y lo comprendería si realmente hubiera estado con ella. Pero cuando volvió, casi a media noche, quien la trajo de vuelta no era Kitty, sino el tal Ignacio. Me estaba fumando un cigarro en la terraza cuando les vi aparecer en aquel imponente BMW serie seis. Tú y yo sabemos que Kitty no conduce un coche de ese calibre…

—No. Que yo sepa los Seat no mutan de repente cuando tienen más de una década —bromeó Finn, que conocía de sobra el destartalado Ibiza amarillo de Kitty—. ¿Pudiste ver quién conducía ese cochazo?

—La farola del jardín iluminaba claramente el interior del vehículo. Se trataba de ese profesor; no me cabe ninguna duda. Y para colmo, se despidieron con un efusivo abrazo—añadí, notando cómo la furia ascendía por los músculos de mi cuello.

—No sé, tiene que haber una explicación —replicó pensativo—. Me cuesta mucho creer que ella te la esté pegando, y menos con ese cuarentón.

—Si la hay, no la conozco. Lo único que sé es que está muy esquiva y que casi no pasamos tiempo juntas. Además, si no tiene nada que ocultar: ¿por qué me miente diciendo que se va con su mejor amiga y luego resulta que el que le trae a casa no es ella, sino ese hombre? Sinceramente, es difícil no sacar conclusiones.

—En lugar de darle tantas vueltas deberías hablar con ella. Es la única que puede sacarte de tus dudas —me aconsejó.

—Puedo sentir que me oculta algo, sé que me está mintiendo —mascullé dolida—. Creo que si se lo pregunto directamente sólo voy a conseguir una evasiva por respuesta. No me va a decir la verdad.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —objetó.

—Porque creo que está en esa fase en la que se siente atraída por otro y está luchando por evitarlo. Él la está encandilando y ella no sabe cómo afrontarlo —le expliqué, pensando en alto—. Si admite ante mí que eso está sucediendo, se sentiría derrotada. Sabe que lo echaría todo a perder, y lo nuestro quedaría en punto muerto.

Finn esbozó una mueca de estupor, como si creyera que yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Quinn, creo que te estás montando una película de flipar. Estás sacando conclusiones a tu antojo. En lugar de darle tantas vueltas, deberías darle la oportunidad de que te lo explique.

— ¿Tan descabellado te parece lo que digo?

—Lo que me parece es que tu imaginación de arquitecto está construyendo un laberinto en tu cabeza.

—Mira, te voy a hacer caso. No voy a darle más vueltas; en cuanto la vea voy a preguntarle qué demonios está pasando. Tantas dudas me están matando.

—Seguro que al final todo tiene una explicación de lo más absurda, ya verás — me animó.

—Eso espero, ¡porque si no te juro que a ese hombre me lo cargo!

—Muy bien, pero no creo que haga falta llegar a las manos. Es imposible que Rachel esté liada con ese profesor. La conozco, ése no es su estilo.

—Espero que tengas razón —concluí, cogiendo la funda de la guitarra para irnos a tomar una cerveza al bar de los billares, donde habíamos quedado con el resto de nuestros amigos en un intento de desconectar de todo durante un par de horas. La presión de los exámenes volvía a acecharnos y necesitábamos algo de distracción.

Mientras conducía hacia allí, decidí que iba a seguir el consejo de mi amigo.

Tenía que enfrentarme a ella directamente y obtener una respuesta, incluso si ésta confirmaba mis peores pesadillas. Sólo con pensar que pudiera tener algo más que una amistad con aquel individuo sentía nauseas. No quería perder lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida; sería como volver al abismo del que ella me había sacado. No pude evitar caer en la cuenta de la admiración con la que le describía cada vez que se refería a él; lo sensible que era, lo inteligente y sofisticado que resultaba, su don para la interpretación, su carisma… Infinidad de apelativos que confirmaban su adoración por aquel hombre. Podía ser simplemente una inocente fascinación de alumna. Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurriría si detrás de aquello se ocultaban sentimientos más carnales?

Subí el volumen de la música y comencé a tararear la canción de los Foo Fighters que sonaba en aquel momento en los altavoces de mi coche. No podía seguir pensando en aquello o iba a enloquecer de celos.

Al llegar al bar comprobé que ella se encontraba allí, pues el Rav se encontraba aparcado junto a la puerta. Reconocí el coche de Kitty, así que ella también se encontraba dentro.

Nerviosa, encendí un cigarro mientras caminaba hacia el interior del local. No la había visto desde que me dejara plantada poco más de veinticuatro horas atrás en el salón de estar de casa.

Esa mañana yo me había ido a clase antes de que ella se levantara. Aquel encuentro cara a cara iba a ser interesante; veríamos qué disculpa ponía al hecho de haberme dejado esperando como una idiota para ir al cine.

En cuanto nos miramos pude adivinar en sus ojos que se sentía incómoda, mortificada incluso. Me sonrió sin convencerme, parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo sostenerme la mirada.

—Hola —susurró.

—Hola —respondí secamente.

—Siento el plantón, se me hizo muy tarde. —Su disculpa sonó dulce y arrepentida.

—Podías haberme llamado al menos —le reproché.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, nos liamos a hablar y…

— ¿Con quién?, ¿con Kitty o con Ignacio? —la interrumpí.

Mi pregunta le cogió desprevenida y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Con ambos. Nos encontramos con él cuando tomábamos algo en un bar del centro. ¿Cómo sabes que estuvimos con él?

—No sé si estuvieron o estuviste con él —puntualicé, ya que era muy diferente dependiendo de si habían estado acompañados por su amiga o no.

— ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? —me cuestionó exasperada.

—No lo sé, me he despertado algo malhumorada. Quizá tú puedas decirme si tengo motivos para estarlo…

—A parte de que no pudimos ir al cine anoche, lo que tampoco es ninguna tragedia griega, no creo que tengas razones para estar tan susceptible —contestó visiblemente molesta.

— ¿A no?... ¿De verdad crees que no tengo razones? —Me estaba empezando a sacar de mis casillas. Su actitud, lejos de ser conciliadora, se me antojaba desafiante y desconsiderada.

—Pues no. Ya te dije que fui a ver a Kitty porque necesitaba hablar conmigo. Si me retrasé no fue por un capricho. Sabes de sobra que si hubiera podido llegar antes, y así estar contigo el resto de la noche, lo habría hecho.

—Parecías muy compenetrada con tu profesor cuando te dejó en casa. No me dio la sensación de que estuvieras muy preocupada por mí mientras le abrazabas. —No pude evitar que el tono de mi voz sonara acusador.

— ¿Desde cuándo me espías? —bramó, mostrándose indignada.

— ¿Desde cuándo me engañas?

Aquella conversación se estaba convirtiendo en un ataque a muerte. No había sido mi intención declarar una guerra, pero su actitud de mujer agraviada me estaba arrebatando el control. Debería ser yo la ofendida, sin embargo actuaba como si ella fuera la víctima de una acusación injusta ¿Me estaría equivocando? Quizá Finn tenía razón y me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

—Quinn, no te estoy engañando. Nos encontramos con él por casualidad. —Su repentino cambio de actitud apaciguó mi creciente irritación—. Siento mucho que me estuvieras esperando hasta tan tarde. Si no fui a darte las buenas noches es porque pensé que ya estarías dormida. Y respecto al abrazo que me dio Ignacio, fue sólo en agradecimiento por un consejo que le di.

—Siento haber sido tan brusca —me disculpé, arrepentida de haber estado tan borde con ella—. Es que últimamente siento que algo se interpone entre nosotras. No puedo explicártelo con palabras. Es como una intuición, un pálpito de que algo no va bien.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —me aseguró—. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ningún lado.

Bajó la mirada y sus dedos acariciaron el brazalete de plata que había encargado para ella. Cuando me volvió a mirar, supe que nada había cambiado, seguía siendo mi niña. La acerqué a mi pecho y la estreché entre mis brazos.

—Perdóname —musité entre su pelo—. No sé qué me pasa, me da tanto miedo que algo se tuerza que veo fantasmas donde no los hay.

—No puedes vivir con miedo. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. La vida es una de cal y otra de arena; no puedes esperar que todo salga bien. No te puedo prometer que no volverás a sufrir jamás. Lo que si te puedo garantizar es que no seré yo quien te hiera.

La intensidad con la que sus ojos oscuros transmitían aquel inesperado mensaje me asustó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rachel?, ¿algo va mal?

—No, tranquila. Sólo pensaba en los cambios que a todos nos aguarda la vida. Algunos serán maravillosos y otros no lo serán tanto, y debemos estar preparados para ambos. Es a eso a lo que me refería.

 **Rachel**

Me desperté sobresaltada por una desagradable pesadilla. Con la respiración agitada, encendí la luz de la mesilla y miré la hora en el despertador. Apenas habían dado las seis y media, era muy temprano. Me esforcé en volver a conciliar el sueño, pero me resultó del todo imposible. Tras dormir toda la noche sumida en una inquietante angustia, tampoco me apetecía demasiado volver junto a Morfeo. El dios de los sueños no me tenía reservado nada bueno aquella madrugada. Sentí una imperiosa necesidad de salir a cabalgar; tenía que liberar toda aquella ansiedad que me invadía.

Salté de la cama y me enfundé los pantalones de montar. Rebusqué en el caos de mi armario las altas botas negras, y me abrigué con una camiseta raída y un viejo jersey.

Aquellas mañanas de primavera eran todavía muy frías. Abandoné la casa sigilosa, no quería despertar a nadie. Me dirigí derecha a las caballerizas y sorprendí a Alma, que no me esperaba a esas horas. Aún era de noche cuando salí galopando en dirección al Monte de la Luna.

Paulatinamente, la luz de la aurora fue dando paso a una mayor claridad, con lo que mi caballo se podía adelantar a los obstáculos que se cruzaban en nuestro camino. Llegamos a una velocidad de vértigo a lo alto del monte. El aire frío de aquella mañana me despejó.

Inspirando profundamente, pude percibir aquel penetrante olor, tan silvestre y dulce. Obligué a Alma a detenerse y, subida en su grupa, observé el amanecer mientras las lejanas luces eléctricas de Madrid se iban apagando. Al igual que la vida de aquella mujer, que estaría a punto de despertarse en aquella ciudad.

Una punzada de dolor me golpeó en el estómago.

No era la primera vez que acudía a aquel lugar en busca de consuelo o un poco de intimidad. Aquél era mi refugio personal, mi rincón secreto donde todo parecía quedar atrás, escondido tras los árboles. En aquella ocasión no funcionó; aquella tortura no quería abandonarme. Mirando a mí alrededor busqué desesperadamente una respuesta, una señal que me animara a seguir luchando, pero aquella mañana el Monte de la Luna no me respondió.

Todas las preocupaciones que le había confiado con anterioridad me parecieron insignificantes en contraste con la enfermedad de Ángela. Esta vez no había nada que arreglar. La solución no estaba dentro de mí, y tampoco dependía de mi actitud frente a la adversidad; nada podría detener su muerte.

Alma se agitó nervioso. Parecía percibir mi desconsuelo. Agarré las riendas con firmeza para controlarlo. Necesitaba seguir galopando, así que espoleé enérgicamente los estribos sobre los costados de mi caballo, ordenándole que se encaminara pradera abajo, hacia la otra vertiente del monte. Alma salió disparado respondiendo a mis deseos, regalándome toda su potencia y velocidad. Consiguió que durante aquella carrera me olvidara de todo. Cruzamos como una exhalación el riachuelo y nos dirigimos a una cueva que conocía desde pequeña.

Cuando era una niña estaba convencida de que aquella gruta estaba habitada por las hadas. De forma inconsciente me dirigí allí buscando esa parte de inocencia que la vida me estaba arrebatando.

Cuando llegamos, desmonté y, tirando de las riendas de mi caballo, nos adentramos en aquel hueco escarbado en la roca. Hacía siglos que no iba por allí. La cueva seguía igual que siempre, inmune al paso del tiempo. Me sentí protegida y a salvo; todavía quedaba algo que no cambiaba, que permanecía igual. Me senté sobre una roca y cerré los ojos.

Inesperadamente, las lágrimas empezaron a surgir, hasta terminar sumida en un incontrolado gimoteo. Alma husmeó en mi pelo y yo apoyé mi mano en su tibio hocico. Incorporándome, me abracé a su poderoso cuello negro y dejé que las convulsiones producidas por mi angustioso llanto se fueran suavizando. Mi caballo relinchó, como si pudiera entender el motivo de mi tristeza. Mordisqueó cariñosamente mi hombro y frotó el suave pelaje de su cabeza contra mi cuello. Lo cierto es que él no podía comprender la causa de mi abatimiento. Sin embargo, percibía mi desesperación y me consolaba a su manera. No nos podíamos comunicar con palabras, pero existía una compenetración imposible de definir que nos unía. Aunque resultara inverosímil, de alguna forma él adivinaba mis estados de ánimo.

Cuando por fin conseguí tranquilizarme, salimos de la cueva. Ya se había hecho de día por completo. Debía darme prisa en regresar o de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo a mi primera clase de aquel día.

Los días pasaron y aquella especie de nube negra me perseguía constantemente.

Era incapaz de desprenderme del halo de tristeza que me acompañaba a todas horas desde que Ignacio me había revelado la gravedad del estado de salud de Ángela. No era fácil ocultar la verdad a todos. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mostrarme alegre y despreocupada, en casa se daban cuenta de que me hallaba abatida. En las ocasiones que me sometían al interrogatorio de rigor para saber qué me ocurría, yo siempre contestaba con evasivas, achacando mi desánimo al cansancio acumulado tras un largo curso y a las actividades en las que me había involucrado. Mis padres no parecían convencerse con mis respuestas. Podía adivinar en sus ojos la preocupación ante la amenaza de que estuviera cayendo de nuevo en una depresión. Me dolía pensar que estuvieran sufriendo por mi culpa, pero no tenía otra alternativa: debía ser fiel a mi promesa. Así que hasta que todo se supiera, tendría que dejarles sumidos en aquella absoluta ignorancia que les obligaba a sospechar que mi actitud se debía a algo que les aterrorizaba.

Quinn tampoco era ajena a mi estado de ánimo. Intentaba acercarse a mí con su acostumbrada delicadeza e insistía en tratar de ayudarme. Yo agradecía su interés, pero debido a la información que me habían obligado a ocultarle, su compañía me abrumaba. Así que, como no encontraba la forma de estar a su lado sin sentirme culpable, terminaba evitándole. Ella, en su desconcierto por mi esquiva actitud, cada vez estaba más irascible e impaciente. En aquellos últimos días no era difícil que termináramos nuestras conversaciones en una acalorada discusión.

Tenía que hablar con Ángela lo antes posible. Si las cosas seguían por aquellos derroteros me iba a resultar muy difícil que ella aceptara lo ocurrido en el pasado. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle si cada vez desconfiaba más de mí? Aquello iba a resultar mucho más complicado de lo que había temido en un principio. Teníamos que decirle la verdad.

Mi único aliado en aquellos momentos era Ignacio. Sólo con él podía conversar con absoluta sinceridad. Era el único hombro sobre el que llorar sin temor a ser descubierta, así que me aferré a aquel hombre en busca de apoyo y consuelo. Al finalizar los ensayos aprovechábamos para hablar y compartir nuestros miedos. Abandonábamos lentamente el centro cívico, caminando sin rumbo por la plaza, mientras le dábamos vueltas una y otra vez a cómo encarar aquella situación. Cuanto más le iba conociendo, más me gustaba. A pesar de los errores que él hubiera cometido en el pasado, comenzaba a sentir una creciente fascinación por aquel individuo aventurero e impulsivo que me relataba tantas historias interesantes y excéntricas. Había vivido mucho y muy intensamente, en lugares muy dispares, con lo que sus experiencias me resultaban muy interesantes y atípicas. Era un ser totalmente diferente a la gente que estaba acostumbrada a tratar, y eso me encandilaba. Las horas parecían volar en su compañía.

Aquella noche nuestros pasos errantes nos llevaron hasta un bar del centro, donde nos refugiamos al comenzar a llover. Tomamos asiento en una esquina del abarrotado local. La mayoría andaba absorta en la gran pantalla de plasma que retransmitía un partido crucial de final de liga. El fútbol tenía a todos hipnotizados, con lo que nosotros pudimos encontrar un cómodo anonimato en medio de aquel gentío, que sólo tenía ojos para la pelota e insultos para los árbitros.

—Nunca he entendido el fervor que desata ese deporte —comentó Ignacio mientras les observaba divertido, como un antropólogo observaría a una tribu indígena.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad.

— ¿No te resulta algo primitivo? —inquirió.

—No. Más que primitivo lo encuentro curioso —observé—. Supongo que cada uno tenemos nuestras aficiones y, aunque no lo termino de comprender, ellos encuentran en el fútbol una válvula de escape. Como yo en los libros.

—Sí, pero un libro te aporta algo.

—O no —le contradije—. No todos los libros son enriquecedores. De hecho, algunos son bastante destructivos.

—Dime uno en concreto —me pidió, intrigado por mi afirmación.

—La insoportable levedad del ser, por ejemplo. Ese libro, por muy bien escrito que esté, me dejó vacía. Me provocó una infinita angustia.

—Al menos te provocó una reacción. El fútbol es sólo una excusa para despotricar.

—Sí, pero si tu equipo gana, la euforia te invade —rebatí—. Y es una excusa para compartir tu entusiasmo con los que te rodean. Leer es una actividad un tanto solitaria. Y, si el libro no es el adecuado, también puede ser algo destructiva.

—Bien, en eso tienes razón. Pero, ¿no es mejor practicar el deporte en equipo que sólo observarlo con un botellín de cerveza en la mano? —apuntó—. Es eso lo que encuentro primitivo. No participan en nada, son meros espectadores. Proyectan sus sueños en algo que en realidad no tiene nada que ver con sus propias vidas.

—Bajo esa perspectiva, ¿no es el teatro exactamente lo mismo? —le desafié—. Llegas, te sientas en una butaca, se apagan las luces y se sube el telón. Eres un espectador, y durante el tiempo que dura la obra tu vida pasa a un segundo plano.

—Sí, tu vida se apaga en la penumbra del patio de butacas, pero otras cobran sentido, las que te describen los personajes. Aquí tan sólo tenemos a veintidós hombres corriendo de un lado para el otro, no nos cuentan nada.

—No, pero la gente ríe y llora igual que en el teatro. No será provocado por una interpretación magistral o por un texto sublime, pero aunque tú y yo no lo entendamos, ellos vibran y al fin y al cabo eso es lo que importa. ¿Qué más da por qué sea? Lo importante es que al menos la ilusión nos invada. Creo que ahí es donde radica la magia del fútbol; la ilusión que tienen los seguidores de un equipo durante los noventa minutos que dura un partido. Todo es posible durante ese tiempo, y eso es lo que les mantiene en vilo y con la piel de gallina.

—Touché —se rindió—. Tu argumento me ha dejado sin más retórica por hoy.

Ambos reímos y enseguida nos vimos envueltos en un incesante griterío: el Real Madrid había metido un gol y parecía que el bar se iba a venir abajo.

— ¿Ves? —dije en medio de toda aquella euforia colectiva—, es a esto a lo que me refería.

—Contra este ataque de alegría común no hay nada más que decir —asintió con una sonrisa.

Si no hubiera estado ya enamorada como una idiota de su hija, creo que me habría pirrado por él en aquel preciso instante. Era sencillamente irresistible y encantador. Mis amigas en el fondo tenían toda la razón.

No quería romper el encanto de nuestra charla filosófica, pero era inevitable sacar el asunto a colación.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —Me armé de valor y formulé la pregunta que tanto temía hacer.

—No muy bien —respondió, perdiendo su sonrisa de inmediato—. Ayer hablamos por teléfono y la encontré muy débil.

—Quizá fuera sólo un mal día —traté de engañarme.

—No, es el avance de lo inevitable —declaró contrariado—. Me gustaría decirte que va a mejorar, que es sólo un bache, pero lo cierto es que no es así. Es mejor que nos hagamos a la idea.

—Necesito hablar con ella, pero no quiero disgustarla y hacer que empeore aún más —declaré angustiada—. Ignacio, desconozco cuánto tiempo más podré seguir con esta farsa.

Todo el mundo me nota rara, en especial Quinn, que no deja de preguntarme qué me pasa. Está empezando a afectar a nuestra relación y noto cómo su desconfianza crece día a día.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa — dijo apenado.

—No lo sientas, no es por ti —le aseguré—. El hecho de que tú seas su padre no es lo que más me cuesta ocultar; eso no es tan horrible. Lo que me es imposible disimular es mi tristeza porque Ángela esté tan enferma. Me siento como una auténtica canalla por ocultárselo a Quinn. Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo. No es justo que ella se lo oculte.

—Ella sólo quiere protegerla —la defendió.

—Así no la protege, lo único que va a conseguir es que el impacto sea aún más fuerte. No sé si Quinn podrá encajar el golpe tan de sopetón. Opino que es mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea y pueda estar a su lado durante el escaso tiempo que le queda.

—Si es eso lo que crees, y encuentras injusta la situación en la que te he puesto al contártelo, debes hablar con ella —me aconsejó—. Pero recuerda que ella no sabe que te lo he dicho, así que primero deberás decirle que estás al tanto de todo.

— ¿Se enfadará contigo?

—Me da igual si no le gusta que te lo haya contado. Tiene que entender que sus decisiones no siempre son correctas y ya sabe que yo no estoy de acuerdo con su empeño en ocultárselos. Al igual que tú, creo que ella debe saberlo. Pero también pienso que Ángela debe darte su consentimiento, sino la estaríamos traicionando.

—Hablaré con ella. Prometo no decirle nada a Quinn hasta que ella entre en razón. Iré a visitarla en cuanto pueda.

—Me parece bien —asintió—. Tienes derecho a exponerle tu opinión. Es muy tozuda, pero debe entender que esto te pone a ti en una situación muy delicada.

—Sí, mucho más de lo que esperaba —admití, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Quinn sabe que le oculto algo y no entiende por qué mi actitud es tan introvertida. Nos costó mucho llegar a confiar la una en la otra, sobre todo a mí. Y ahora que ya habíamos conseguido pasar por fin esa gruesa barrera, algo nos vuelve a separar, enrareciendo el ambiente. No quiero que se me vaya de las manos y termine afectando a nuestra relación.

—Espero que no llegue la sangre al río.

—Yo también lo espero —suspiré—. Pero ella sabe que le oculto algo y está empezando a sospechar. Una brecha se está abriendo entre nosotras, muy lentamente, pero sin freno. La mentira es lo más peligroso que existe; es como una mecha que espera a que salte una chispa y lo vuele todo por los aires. Y estoy empezando a asustarme porque puedo sentir el calor de la llama aproximándose.


	29. Sombras IV

**OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

 **SÉ QUE LO ODIARAN PERO ES INEVITABLE A QUE PASE ÉSTO.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Ciento veinte. Ciento cuarenta. Ciento sesenta…

Mi pie sobre el acelerador no quería dejar de presionar. Necesitaba sentir el potente motor de mi coche y sólo concentrarme en conducir, ya que de lo contrario mi mente no pararía de martillearme con aquellos pensamientos sombríos que me acechaban. Muchas cosas parecían estar tomando un cariz demasiado oscuro y eso me hacía sentir intranquila.

Desde el viaje a la casa de la playa, donde los angustiosos recuerdos de mi niñez se habían despertado de nuevo, me sentía extraña. Había tratado de alejar esa sensación, pero no podía. Un miedo irracional a que todo volviera a torcerse me perseguía constantemente.

Volvía de visitar a mi abuela con una extraña y desconcertante sensación. Desde mi última visita, su salud parecía haber empeorado notablemente. La encontré muy desmejorada y con un aspecto mucho más débil de lo que era habitual en ella; la fuerza de su mirada se había desvanecido, dejando sus ojos apagados y tristes. A pesar de lo evidente que resultaba que no se encontraba bien, la muy cabezota se había empecinado en convencerme de que no le ocurría nada, que simplemente había pasado por una latosa gripe que la había dejado muy cansada. No me lo tragué. Su aspecto no parecía el resultado de algo tan nimio. Me ocultaba la verdad, y eso me enfurecía.

Igual que me enfurecía la actitud de Rachel últimamente. Su repentino distanciamiento me tenía en vilo. No podía apuntar a algo en concreto. Era más bien la suma de muchos detalles lo que me hacía sospechar que algo le ocurría. Se mostraba excesivamente esquiva y distante. En ocasiones, incluso parecía molestarle mi presencia. Yo me devanaba los sesos para encontrar una razón, pero nunca llegaba a una conclusión, ya que no había ocurrido nada entre nosotras que justificara su modo de actuar. No habíamos discutido, ni tampoco se había producido ninguna situación que pudiera explicar su extraño hermetismo. Era como si de repente una corriente de aire hubiera cerrado la puerta de un portazo, dejándonos a cada una en el lado contrario sin previo aviso, y sin la llave para poder abrirla de nuevo. Yo llamaba insistentemente para que me abriera, pero ella no parecía oírme.

Lo que más me preocupaba era pensar que quizá sus viejos fantasmas hubieran regresado, siendo los causantes de aquel mutismo que le mantenía encerrada al otro lado.

Aunque aún me inquietaba más la idea de que se estuviese alejando de mí voluntariamente; eso dolería demasiado.

Había intentado sin éxito acercarme a ella. Siempre me topaba con la misma respuesta: Llego tarde al ensayo; he quedado con Kitty; tengo que estudiar… Cualquier excusa era válida para no tener que quedarse a solas conmigo. Había tratado de desechar de mi mente la posibilidad de que ya no sintiera lo mismo, de que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, porque sencillamente eso me hacía polvo. Sin embargo, aunque tratara de hacer oídos sordos, mi intuición apuntaba a que eso podía resultar más que probable. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que compartía con aquel tipo de las clases de teatro.

Reduje la velocidad al aproximarme a la salida de la autopista que se dirigía a Montegris. A pesar de haber conducido como una suicida durante todo el trayecto, mi cabeza no había conseguido despojarse de todas aquellas cavilaciones. Sentía que todo lo que me preocupaba se agolpaba en mi cerebro como un montón de piedras.

Conduje por la carretera comarcal hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, donde me desvié hacia el barrio de la universidad. No quería ir a casa aún. Necesitaba estar sola.

Recordé que debía hacerme con un libro para terminar de preparar uno de mis exámenes, así que dirigí mi coche hasta la gran librería del campus. Allí encontraría lo que buscaba, ya que tenían todos los títulos habidos y por haber. Era una tienda inmensa, donde los pasillos repletos de libros parecían no tener fin. Me perdí entre las altas estanterías que delimitaban la sección de Arquitectura y busqué con la mirada los volúmenes que trataban sobre Planificación y Gestión de Proyectos. Por fin lo hallé, al final del corredor. Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia la caja cuando una voz que parecía surgir de entre los libros llamó mi atención.

—Creo que estoy llegando al límite. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar…

La familiar voz de Rachel me obligó a parar en seco. Me detuve para seguir escuchando furtivamente la conversación que provenía del pasillo contiguo, que llegaba a mis oídos amortiguada por las pilas de libros que nos separaban.

—Tienes que esperar un poco, sólo un poco, por favor. —Una voz masculina le suplicaba—. Nadie desea más que yo que le cuentes la verdad, pero creo que debes esperar un poco más.

— ¿Y cuándo entonces? —repuso exasperada—. ¿Cuándo ya sea demasiado tarde?

La curiosidad me obligó a buscar un hueco por donde mirar entre las filas de libros. Quería verlos. Estaba casi convencida de que aquella voz pertenecía a su profesor de teatro. ¿De qué estarían hablando?...

—Rachel, sé que te resulta muy difícil seguir con esta farsa.

La mano de aquel hombre rozó aquella suave mejilla que tantas veces yo había acariciado. Noté cómo los celos se apoderaban de mí. Ella no la apartó, sino que tomó aquella manó con la suya.

—Sé que quizá sea mejor esperar al momento oportuno. Que pasen los exámenes y así contarle todo a Quinn, sin temor a que el shock afecte a sus notas —suspiró ella.

Parecía sumamente compungida y angustiada. Ahora que había pronunciado mi nombre, sentí que las piernas me fallaban. Era a mí a quien no quería seguir engañando; y no hacía falta ser muy listo para imaginar a qué tipo de traición se refería.

—No me veo capaz de seguir actuando como si nada ocurriera. Esto me está matando y necesito sincerarme con ella. Sé que le va a doler, pero no veo otra forma de empezar a enfrentarnos con la realidad. Creo que será lo mejor. Aunque esto le hiera profundamente, es preferible a que siga viviendo engañada.

Unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y aquel corpulento hombre la tomó entre sus brazos. No pude seguir mirando. Ya no me quedaban dudas: la familiaridad con la que se trataban daba fe de que entre ellos había mucho más que una amistad. Apoyé mi espalda en la estantería y cerré los ojos. Así que se trataba de eso: no sabía cómo decirme que se había enamorado de alguien más.

Sentí cómo la rabia y el dolor trepaban por mi cuerpo. ¿Cuándo la había perdido? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había sido una ilusa confiando en que la vida por fin me daría la oportunidad de ser feliz. Una vez más, el destino se burlaba de mí, poniéndome la miel en la boca para luego arrebatarme lo que más quería sin la más mínima contemplación. Todo indicaba que estaba a punto de perder todo lo que conseguía que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. Sin ella y sin mi abuela no me quedaría nada. Cuando ellas me dejaran, ¿quién iba a impedir que ese músculo, que ahora sentía dolorido en mi pecho, no se convirtiera en un simple trozo de carne?

Olvidé lo que había ido hacer allí y salí como una exhalación de la librería.

Monté en mi coche y permanecí inmóvil durante unos minutos sin saber qué hacer. Me hallaba desorientada y confusa.

A pesar de que Ángela tratara de ocultarlo, sabía a ciencia cierta que algo malo le ocurría. Su mal aspecto no se debía a una gripe, de eso estaba segura. Más bien me inclinaba a pensar que su lastimado corazón estaba empezando a rendirse. Sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que los médicos consiguieran un milagro e hicieran renacer su vitalidad. Sin mi abuela nada sería lo mismo. Ella había sido mi mayor apoyo, mi mejor amiga, y la única que había conseguido sacarme del agujero.

Ahora la vida quería arrebatármela.

Lo que era aún más sarcástico era que la única persona que podría mitigar en parte ese vacío se estaba alejando de mí. Por lo que acababa de escuchar, era más que probable que ella ya estuviera demasiado lejos. Una punzante sensación de pérdida me invadió, recordándome sin piedad el pasado, ése que tanto quería borrar. La historia volvía a repetirse: una vez más iba a quedarme sin lo que más quería. El peor de mis temores, el que había renacido con fuerza entre las paredes de la casa de la Costa Brava, se estaba haciendo realidad. La soledad me perseguía de nuevo, amenazándome con dejarme sin la gente que me ayudaba a seguir viviendo. Primero habían sido mis padres, desapareciendo de este mundo sin más. Y ahora ellas…

Por fin arranqué el motor. Salí del aparcamiento y me incorporé al tráfico. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer me llevaría directo a ese abismo del que tanto me había costado salir, pero no había nada que pudiera evitarlo. No conocía otra manera de detener aquel cuchillo que me rasgaba las entrañas. Necesitaba anestesiarme, no sentir nada, flotar.

La cocaína siempre había funcionado. Era lo único que me sacaría de aquel estado. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero, ¿qué importa quemarse cuando ya estás entrando en el infierno?

* * *

 **TODAVÍA QUEDAN MÁS CAPÍTULOS Y UNOS ALGO LARGOS.**

 **ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO.**


	30. Furia I

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS. POR HOY SOLO LES DEJO ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPÍTULO.**

 **SOLO LES DIRÉ QUE PRONTO LLEGARÁ EL DRAMA.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Todavía me quedaba la música. Por lo menos eso nadie podía arrebatármelo.

Así que tocaba mi guitarra con más ímpetu que nunca. Más que tocarla, lo que hacía era aferrarme a ella.

Era el primer concierto de Cube en Madrid, así que todos estábamos eufóricos y llenos de energía. Era una sala bastante conocida, muy famosa por lanzar a la fama a muchos grupos. No es que me interesara demasiado dedicarme a aquello profesionalmente, nunca había sido una prioridad para mí. Mi sueño era vivir de la Arquitectura. La música era tan sólo una válvula de escape, una excusa para disfrutar más de la vida. Pero dado mi penoso estado de ánimo de la última semana y que los únicos momentos de paz los había conseguido gracias a aquel polvo blanco, se podría decir que, más que dirigirme hacia la profesión de arquitecto, estaba precipitándome al mundo del rock y a sus inevitables rincones oscuros. Parecía estar opositando al desastre, aunque, la verdad, me importaba una mierda. Por lo menos en aquel momento, en el que los cuatro nos concentrábamos en nuestras canciones, me sentía bien.

Mis dedos se perdían entre las cuerdas con libertad. Nuestra música sonaba de miedo. ¡Joder! De hecho, sonaba mejor que nunca.

El público parecía disfrutar al máximo con la puesta en escena de Finn. Era todo un showman y sabía cómo añadir el toque exacto de dramatismo a las letras de nuestras canciones. Aunque no lo admitía abiertamente, él sí soñaba con hacerse famoso y vivir de su voz, así que se entregaba sin reservas a su público. Era un hombre con gancho y sabía utilizar su magnetismo. No me resultaba difícil imaginarlo grabando video clips y dando entrevistas. Tenía madera de artista; eso nadie lo podía negar. Los demás nos dejábamos arrastrar por su ímpetu. Si eso terminaba trayendo alguna oferta interesante por parte de algún productor, ninguno nos íbamos a negar a la oportunidad de probar suerte. En esta vida nunca se sabe…

Miré hacia el público. El buen rollo que me había rodeado desde el principio del concierto desapareció en el instante que me percaté de su presencia; Rachel estaba entre el público junto a aquel tipo.

¿Qué cojones hacía el tal Ignacio en nuestro concierto? ¿Es que ella no tenía suficiente con destrozarme?...

No, seguramente la muy cobarde quería rematar la faena con su nuevo capricho cerca para que en cuanto me soltara la bomba, él la sacara de allí en su cochazo.

Mis brazos se tensaron y agarré la guitarra con más fuerza. La canción que comenzábamos a tocar era muy cañera, así que me refugié en sus rápidas notas para sacar la rabia que bullía dentro de mí.

No había visto a Rachel en toda la semana. Yo casi no había aparecido por casa, y cuando lo hacía era ya de madrugada. Un par de noches decidí quedarme en casa de Finn.

No quería verla, así no tendría la oportunidad de destrozarme aún más. Mi móvil había sonado varias veces mostrando en la pantalla su número, pero pasé de contestar. Me dejó varios mensajes de voz que ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar. El único remedio que se me ocurría para olvidarme de ella era borrarla de mi vida. El hecho de vivir en la misma casa se había convertido en un problema, lo que me hacía plantearme buscar otro sitio donde ir cuanto antes.

Finn me había ofrecido su casa, pero allí ya vivían varios compañeros y no quedaba sitio.

Tendría que apañármelas de otra forma. Mientras tanto la única solución era pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejada de la finca.

Comenzaba a hacer un calor insoportable bajo los focos del escenario. Noté cómo mi camiseta se empapaba en sudor y los vaqueros ardían sobre mi piel. En el cambio de una canción a otra, me giré para coger una de las toallas apiladas detrás de uno de los altavoces y me sequé la cara. Di un largo sorbo a la copa de _Jack Daniels_ que acababan de dejar a mis pies.

El alcohol me ayudaría a soportar el resto del concierto. Tenerla frente a mí, flanqueada por Ignacio, era algo que no esperaba tener que soportar aquella noche. A decir verdad, no contaba con que fuera a hacer acto de presencia. Había dado por hecho que ella ya no se interesaría por nuestra actuación de aquella noche. Pero claro, yo no era la única del grupo que ella conocía; Finn y los demás eran sus amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Empezaron los acordes de la siguiente canción. Era más sosegada y triste que la anterior, más afín a mis sentimientos si cabe. Finn hablaba de desamor y de rabia, mucha rabia, en aquella letra. El estómago se me hizo un nudo. El muy cabrón parecía describir lo que yo sentía en aquel preciso momento. Aproveché los segundos en los que el sonido de mi guitarra no era necesario para agacharme y beber el resto del vaso. El whisky bajó por mi garganta quemándome. Le pedí al camarero con un gesto que me trajera otro. No pensaba permanecer sobria mucho más tiempo; no aquella noche.

Volví a aproximarme al público arrancándole a mi _Epiphone_ unas desgarradoras notas que conducirían aquella canción a su momento álgido, el instante en el que el dolor se hacía más que evidente. Tocaba mirando al suelo, cerrando los ojos, luchando por no hacer estallar las cuerdas de mi guitarra con la púa que mis dedos sujetaban con tanto odio. Le odiaba, sí; odiaba a aquel hombre que se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros, desdibujado entre el público. Le detestaba por quitarme lo que más quería, por robarme mi felicidad. Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me sorprendió lo que vi en ellos. Me miraba con una admiración que no entendía. ¿Qué más le daba a él que yo fuera buena con la guitarra? Parecía satisfecho, incluso orgulloso, como si él hubiera sido mi mentor o me hubiera ayudado a llegar hasta allí. Su expresión me pareció inverosímil, casi como una burla. Él me quitaba a Rachel, pero parecía deslumbrado por mi habilidad con la música.

Quizá mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada, era imposible que aquel hombre sintiera ninguna afinidad conmigo. No me conocía, éramos rivales. Si por algún motivo que escapaba a mi comprensión aquella atenta mirada era real y él sentía cierta simpatía por mí, en cuanto acabara el concierto me ocuparía de que me odiara aún más de lo que yo le odiaba a él. No se iba a ir de aquel local de rositas. ¡Eso ni de coña!

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	31. Furia II

**HOLA, BUENAS MADRUGADAS.**

 **PERDÓN POR NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES, PERO ANTES QUE NADA FELIZ AÑO 2016, LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA ESTE AÑO.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. EN SERIO NO TENGO COMO** **AGRADECÉRSELOS.**

 **BUENO, LOS DEJO PARA QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Estaba decidida a hacerlo, aquello ya se me había ido demasiado de las manos.

En cuanto el concierto terminara y ellos bajaran del escenario, hablaría con ella. Había conversado largo y tendido con Ángela, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que no le dijera nada a Quinn de su enfermedad. No obstante, ella merecía saberlo. Ángela estaba empeorando con demasiada rapidez, y si seguíamos ocultándoselo, Quinn iba a perder el escaso y valioso tiempo que le quedaba para disfrutar de su compañía. Aquello le iba a doler, y mucho. Sin embargo, me veía obligada a traicionar la confianza de su abuela para informarle de la situación. Más doloroso sería perderla de repente, sin previo aviso. Eso le dejaría hundida para siempre, y mi deber era evitar que Ángela le dejara como lo habían hecho sus padres (mejor dicho, su madre y su tío) sin oportunidad de despedidas.

Sabía que me rehuía intencionadamente. Se había cansado de mi insólita actitud y no era de extrañar. Llevaba semanas evitándole porque no sabía cómo enfrentarme a ella cuando le estaba ocultado tanta y tan vital información. De hecho, aquella última semana no había aparecido prácticamente por casa. Hacía días que no cruzábamos palabra alguna. La desconfianza que se había generado entre nosotras por culpa de mi silencio estaba dinamitando nuestra relación. Mi decisión de sincerarme con ella no era cien por cien altruista: en parte lo hacía por mí. No quería perderle por completo, pues eso significaría perderme yo también.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo subida al escenario, tocando aquella guitarra que era parte de sí misma, no me miró más que una sola vez. Sus ojos me asustaron. Me atravesaron como un puñal, fríos y distantes. Creí adivinar un cierto desdén en su expresión y eso me desgarró por dentro. A saber qué ideas pululaban detrás de su gélida expresión.

Jamás me había mirado así y sentí un terror indescriptible. ¿Tanto podían haberle enfriado mis silencios?

Ignacio se había empeñado en acompañarme. Sentía una gran necesidad de acercarse a Quinn y, a pesar de que le había desaconsejado que lo hiciera, vino igualmente. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para tratar de conocer mejor a su hija; sin embargo, la curiosidad por verle tocar fue más fuerte que el sentido común. Allí estaba, de pie junto a mí, contemplándole totalmente fascinado. Sabía que esperaba paciente a que Cube acabase de tocar para darle la enhorabuena. Albergaba la esperanza de que con esa excusa su hija le diera la oportunidad de charlar un rato. En cambio, yo presentía que eso no iba a suceder.

Cuando por fin los instrumentos dejaron de sonar, el público se fue desperdigando y el local se iluminó levemente. La música del pincha llenó el hueco que el grupo había dejado vacío en el aire. Mis amigas salieron disparadas a la barra a por otra copa. Le pedí a Ignacio que las siguiera para poder acercarme a Quinn a solas. No era buena idea hacerlo acompañada de un tipo del cual ella recelaba tanto. No era una ilusa; sabía que Quinn no encajaba muy bien mi amistad con Ignacio. Era lógico: ella desconocía la verdadera razón por la que pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos.

Me acerqué a la escalera situada junto al escenario. Ellos aún seguían recogiendo sus instrumentos, pero Quinn no estaba. Me giré para ver si le divisaba alrededor, aun así no le vi. Iba a subir las escaleras para preguntar por ella a sus compañeros cuando sentí una mano que me agarraba con fuerza del brazo, tirando de mí hacía atrás.

Al volverme para ver de quién se trataba casi no pude reconocer aquellas pupilas. Estaban tan dilatadas que no quedaba rastro alguno en aquellos ojos del precioso reflejo avellana a los que me tenían acostumbrada. Parecía agitada y me miraba con una expresión algo grotesca. ¿Era mi imaginación o Quinn estaba colocada?

Su mano seguía presionando con fuerza mi antebrazo, hasta el punto que comenzaba a dolerme.

— ¡Suéltame, me haces daño! —protesté.

—Es mucho peor lo que tú me estás haciendo —escupió aquellas palabras con tanta rabia que no parecía ella misma. No reconocí aquella voz envenenada. Sus ojos me miraban desorbitados y eso me produjo un escalofrío. Jamás le había visto comportarse así.

Tiró de mí, alejándome de las escaleras, y me condujo hacia un rincón oscuro donde nadie podía vernos.

—Quinn, me estás asustando…

—Ahora resulta que me tienes miedo —gruñó, con aquella extraña entonación en su voz. Sentía que estaba frente a una completa desconocida—. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa reacción? Soy tu novia, ¿no?

—Ahora mismo sólo eres una cretina —respondí furiosa. ¡A ver cómo narices le contaba lo que había venido a decirle si ella se encontraba en ese estado!

— ¿Una cretina? —bramó—. ¿Yo soy la mala ahora? Creo que no ves las cosas como son. Eres tú la que se está comportando como una puta.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? —respondí, alejándole de mí con un empujón. Se acercó de nuevo, acorralándome contra la pared.

— ¿Cómo definirías tú a una chica que le pone los cuernos a su novia con un tipo que le dobla la edad? —me susurró al oído, remarcando cada palabra de aquella horrible insinuación.

—Quinn, yo no te estoy poniendo los cuernos… —comencé a decir en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Te atreves a negarlo? —gritó exasperada.

—Sí, porque no es verdad.

—No te creo. De hecho eres aún más hija de puta por no tener el coraje de admitirlo. —El desprecio en su voz me dejó de piedra.

Todos aquellos insultos me estaban destrozando. Jamás pensé que ella fuera capaz de comportarse de esa forma. Aquella que me hablaba no era la Quinn de quien me había enamorado. Era una puñetera drogadicta que estaba fuera de sí y cuya agresividad me asustaba.

—No quiero seguir hablando contigo —declaré con lágrimas en los ojos. Intenté salir de aquel oscuro escondite en el que ella me había arrinconado, pero su enorme cuerpo me lo impidió.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas a la cara que ya no quieres estar conmigo —me desafió.

— ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres oír?! —vociferé alterada.

No iba a ser difícil dejarle contenta porque en aquel preciso instante lo único que quería era alejarme de ella, de la mierda de reacción que le estaba provocando lo que hubiera tomado. En aquel momento, Quinn era un monstruo. —Muy bien. Abre bien los oídos, pedazo de idiota: ¡no quiero volver a estar contigo! ¡Me das asco!

Me soltó en el acto. El desprecio que emanaba de mis palabras le dejó helada.

Me miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Ambas estábamos inmóviles, incrédulas por la forma en la que nos estábamos tratando. ¿Cómo dos seres que se amaban tanto podían atacarse con esa misma intensidad?

—Te doy asco… —repitió pausado, como si se hallara sumergida en una gran reflexión—, entonces está claro que tendré que buscarme a una chica que sepa divertirse y que no tema probar cosas nuevas. Lo nuestro ha estado bien, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no me van las niñas buenas; se asustan con demasiada facilidad. Ya me he cansado de jugar a ser la novia protectora y paciente, no va conmigo. Quédate con ese viejo si quieres, yo prefiero divertirme un poco. Estoy harta de movidas.

Se alejó de mí encendiendo un cigarro y se perdió entre la gente. No tardé en verle coqueteando con una rubia despampanante que tenía pinta de meterse de todo. "Con ella sí podrá jugar a vivir al límite" pensé, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Me dejé deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No podía llorar. La crueldad de sus palabras me había dejado en estado de shock; lo único que podía sentir era una enorme opresión en el pecho que me impedía respirar con normalidad.

Desde mi escondite contemplé cómo Ignacio se aproximaba a ella, sonriente, convencido de que aquella era su oportunidad. Me armé de valor y salí de aquel rincón con el corazón en puño. Tenía que impedir aquel enfrentamiento como fuese. Ignacio no se merecía la burla y el desprecio a los que Quinn le iba a someter. En el estado en el que se encontraba iba a montar una escena, y más cuando estaba convencida de que yo le ponía los cuernos con aquel hombre.

Pero llegué demasiado tarde. Ignacio ya se estaba dirigiendo a su hija, felicitándole por el concierto. No tengo palabras para describir la cara de repulsa que ésta le dedicó. Mirándole de arriba abajo, observándole con un abierto desprecio, permaneció en absoluto silencio durante unos interminables segundos. Luego, dando un paso hacia mi amigo, se limitó a decir con sarcasmo:

—Déjame que yo también te de la enhorabuena: ahora ya eres libre para tirártela cuando quieras.

Esto último lo dijo apuntándome. Aquella mano bien podía haber tenido una pistola entre sus dedos, porque aquellas palabras me atravesaron como una bala, rematándome como a un pobre animal agonizante. Sentí cómo las heridas comenzaban a sangrar sin remedio dentro de mí. Siempre supe que algo volvería a hacerme caer, son los altibajos de la vida. Lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar es que me fueran a asesinar. Y mucho menos habría podido vislumbrar que el verdugo fuera a ser ella.

Refugiada en el dormitorio de Kitty, me sentía algo menos alterada. Al ver la penosa escena protagonizada por Quinn, ella había insistido en sacarme de aquel garito y llevarme de vuelta en su coche a Montegris. Ignacio nos había seguido, hecho polvo por el arranque de furia que había provocado. Había contestado a su hija con unas duras palabras que no causaron ningún efecto positivo, sino todo lo contrario. Si no es por Finn, que llegó justo a tiempo para sacar a Quinn de aquel embrollo, la situación habría terminado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos estaban listos para pelear. A su padre ya no le importaba quién era aquella chica; sus ataques verbales le habían sacado de sus casillas. Fue un triste final para aquella noche en la ciudad.

No quería regresar a casa por si a Quinn se le ocurría volver por allí esa noche.

Dudaba que fuera a hacerlo, sin embargo no quería arriesgarme. Su repugnante presencia al otro lado de la pared me habría recordado, con mayor intensidad, lo sucedido unas horas atrás. Si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que apareciera por la finca, no me pillaría en medio.

Además, necesitaba la compañía de mi mejor amiga que, al contrario de otros, no estaría esperando a arrinconarme en una esquina para despellejarme viva.

Me encontraba a solas en su acogedora habitación abuhardillada. Sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, mi mirada se perdía en la negrura de los bosques que rodeaban su casa. Me escocían los ojos, ya secos después de tanto llorar. Esperaba sin prisa a que ella regresara de la cocina. Se había empeñado en prepararme una tila para calmar mis nervios. No necesitaba ningún remedio casero. No estaba nerviosa, sino absoluta y desesperadamente desilusionada.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —anunció a mis espaldas—. ¿Te encuentras algo mejor?

—No, me siento como un trapo, pero por lo menos ya no me quedan más lágrimas —respondí con voz apagada, acurrucada en la ventana.

Ella me tendió la taza humeante. La acepté por las molestias que se había tomado, aunque lo cierto era que no me apetecía tomar nada. No me sentía con fuerzas ni como para remover el azúcar con la cucharilla.

Kitty se sentó a mi lado.

—Si te digo la verdad, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche —comentó con tristeza—. ¿Por qué estaba tan colocada? Es una idiota, ha echado por tierra todo lo que ha conseguido en estos últimos meses. No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué es lo que le ha empujado a volver a meterse en ese túnel sin salida.

Hablaba con tanta indignación como si la vapuleada fuera ella. En cierta forma también se sentía traicionada; siempre había sentido una gran estima hacia Quinn. A los ojos de Kitty ella había sido, hasta aquella misma noche, el ejemplo a seguir por todos los demás miembros.

—Lo más triste es que todo se debe a una gran equivocación —suspiré, dando un sorbo a la infusión—. Todo lo que se ha imaginado sobre mi relación con Ignacio es absolutamente falso. Si supiera lo que realmente ocurre…

Dije aquello sin pensar en las consecuencias. Kitty, que jamás descuidaba un comentario, frunció el ceño de inmediato.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿A qué me refiero con qué? —me hice la tonta, tratando de que olvidara el asunto.

—Vamos, no te burles de mí —exigió algo molesta—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente entre Ignacio y tú?

Demoré mi respuesta, concediéndome el tiempo necesario para decidir si contárselo o no.

Había prometido guardar silencio sobre aquel secreto; pero el silencio hasta ahora sólo me había traído problemas. Necesitaba confiárselo a alguien. Si no compartía aquel enrevesado lío con otra persona iba a terminar enloqueciendo. De hecho, ya estaba empezando a sentirme algo trastornada. Ansiaba desahogarme, liberar toda la angustia que aquello me estaba produciendo. ¿En quién iba a confiar si no era en ella? Kitty era muy charlatana y extrovertida, pero sabía guardar un secreto. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que sería discreta y no se lo contaría a nadie. Además, no quería que ella también comenzase a creer que entre Ignacio y yo había algo más que una amistad. A juzgar por el tono de su pregunta, empezaba a planteárselo.

—No vas desencaminada, entre nosotros ocurre algo…

La expresión horrorizada de su rostro consiguió arrancarme una carcajada.

—Rachel, no sé de qué te ríes —se indignó—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Quinn tenía motivos para montar semejante numerito?

—No, no es eso. Me río por no llorar. Entre Ignacio y yo no hay nada más que una fuerte amistad. Una amistad que se ha visto reforzada por un secreto.

— ¿Un secreto? —repitió desconcertada. La pobre no comprendía nada—. ¿Se puede saber de qué me hablas?

Le relaté todo lo que Ángela me había contado, punto por punto.

Por último, añadí la gravedad de su estado. Necesitaba que comprendiera la situación en la que me había visto inmersa en las últimas semanas. Así ella entendería el porqué de mi extraño comportamiento.

— ¡Qué historia! —exclamó atónita— Entonces, el día que me pediste que te llevara a la estación porque tenías que ir a verla, era por todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ése fue el día que descubrí que Ignacio es su padre —asentí.

— ¡Uf!… ¡Menudo lío! ¿Crees que Quinn tiene alguna sospecha de que el marido de su madre no era realmente su padre?

—No, no tiene la más mínima idea —negué con rotundidad—. Siempre tuvieron una relación algo distante, pero no puede imaginarse que quien él identifica como su padre era en realidad su tío. Ni siquiera sabe que su padre tenía un hermano… ¡Imagínate la que se va a montar cuando se entere!

—Ocultar todo esto tiene que haber sido un auténtico infierno para ti —declaró conmovida. Mi relato la había dejado descolocada—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Porque prometí no decírselo a nadie.

—Sí, pero en alguien tenías que descargar todo este peso.

—Una promesa es una promesa —le recordé.

—Ya, pero mira en lo que se ha convertido tu silencio…

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor.

—Lo siento, no tenía que haberlo dicho. ¡Es que me da tanta rabia que seas tú la que se lleve la peor parte!

—La peor parte se la va a llevar ella cuando la pierda —puntualicé apenada.

— ¿No hay ninguna esperanza de que su corazón mejore?

—No, no la hay. Ya es muy grande para un trasplante, aunque la pusieran en la lista no sería una paciente prioritaria. No llegaría a tiempo.

Kitty me abrazó y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos. Ella me imitó, también le había cogido mucho afecto a aquella mujer. Aunque no la conocía tanto como yo, sintió de veras que estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Apenas pegué ojo. Mientras Kitty dormía plácidamente, yo permanecí despierta casi toda la noche, contemplando el techo de vigas de madera de su habitación. Me parecía tan irreal lo que había sucedido… Tan sólo unas semanas atrás Quinn y yo éramos dos jóvenes felices, unidas por un lazo inquebrantable. Nunca imaginé que en tan poco tiempo una serie de malentendidos pudiera dinamitar lo que había creído indestructible. Nuestros corazones se habían soldado en uno solo, o eso era lo que yo había creído hasta hacía unas horas. Ella, que había jurado no hacerme nunca daño, me había herido con tanta intensidad que la opresión del pecho seguía molestándome. Me encontraba físicamente enferma. El nudo que atenazaba mi estómago y el intenso frío que sentía en los músculos convertían mi angustia en una experiencia demasiado real.

Me cubrí con una manta y me convertí en un ovillo sobre la cama.

Hice verdaderos esfuerzos por conciliar el sueño, pero me resultó imposible. Su feroz y despiadada mirada regresaba como una imagen aterradora cada vez que cerraba los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haberme tratado con tanto desprecio?

Estaba al tanto de que, en parte, todo lo que me había dicho era producto del colocón que llevaba por culpa de la cocaína. Aquellas pupilas tan dilatadas y su agresividad eran efecto de la droga; no era la primera vez que veía esos síntomas en alguien. No obstante, eso no me consolaba, al revés, el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a caer en ese rollo me hacía despreciarle aún más. Esa era la salida más fácil, la vía más rápida para escapar a sus demonios. En lugar de enfrentarse conmigo a la luz del día, sobria y entera, había preferido acorralarme en aquella esquina oscura del bar, envalentonada por el subidón de adrenalina que las drogas y el alcohol le habían facilitado.

¡Qué mezquina y rastrera!

¿Cómo podía acusarme de serle infiel con tanta ligereza? El hecho de que pasara parte de mi tiempo con Ignacio no le daba derecho a lanzar una acusación tan grave. Aquella paranoia estaba sólo en su cabeza y era evidente que la cocaína era un agravante. Ese tipo de sustancias te hacían imaginar todo tipo de cosas y lo que podía ser una simple mosca en su cabeza se había convertido en algo muy real para ella por culpa de aquel veneno.

Me di cuenta de una dolorosa realidad: mi estado de ánimo había cambiado por completo en los últimos meses gracias a su presencia. Mis episodios depresivos habían desaparecido gracias a la ilusión que me había proporcionado aquella historia de amor. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que mi salvadora se había convertido en mi destructora? ¿Volvería a caer en el abismo, encerrándome en aquella habitación oscura de la que tanto me había costado salir?

Gracias a ella me había atrevido a abrir la puerta. Ahora, por su culpa, lo único que deseaba era regresar a mi escondite para no salir jamás de allí.

Con las primeras luces del alba mis párpados terminaron cerrándose y conseguí caer en un ligero sueño, salpicado de grotescas imágenes y pesadillas. Me hundía en un profundo y oscuro lago. A pesar de nadar, luchando por volver a la superficie, era incapaz de avanzar.

Sentía cómo aquella densa masa líquida me tragaba, llevándome a lo más profundo, a un lugar donde ya no se filtraba la luz y me era imposible respirar.

Desperté bien avanzada la mañana. Kitty no me quiso llevar a casa hasta que no hubiera comido algo. Se puso tan pesada que no pude negarme. Casi no probé bocado porque mi estómago aún seguía revuelto, ocupado por aquel enorme nudo. Ella trató de animarme, charlando de cosas intrascendentes tales como cotilleos de la prensa del corazón. Agradecía su empeño por sacarme de mi estado catatónico, pero no sirvió de mucho. Permanecí callada y ausente durante todo el almuerzo. No tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era regresar a mi dormitorio, meterme en la cama y olvidarme del mundo.

Cuando por fin se rindió, nos montamos en su coche y me llevó a casa. No dije ni mu durante todo el trayecto. Ella, que por fin había comprendido que necesitaba mi espacio, se limitó a conducir. Cuando tomó el camino privado de la finca sentí un escalofrío; temía ver el Audi aparcado en el jardín. Me daba pánico encontrarme con ella. Ya no era Quinn, era un monstruo sin escrúpulos al que no quería ver ni en pintura. Sólo pensar en cruzarme con ella me hacía sentir nauseas.

Para mi alivio, tan sólo el coche de mi madre estaba aparcado bajo el techado de madera. Me despedí de Kitty con la promesa de que la llamaría si necesitaba algo.

Una vez sobre mi cama, rompí a llorar hasta que el agotamiento me venció y me quedé dormida.

Los días pasaron, lentos y agónicos. Quinn había desaparecido, no había venido por casa ni había llamado. Supimos por Noah que estaba en casa de Finn, pero desconocíamos si tenía intención de regresar. Tampoco me crucé con ella en la universidad, ni en ninguno de los lugares que solíamos frecuentar. A decir verdad, me sentía tan dolida con la manera en que me había tratado la última vez que nos vimos que prefería no verle ni en pintura.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para continuar con la rutina. Aquel inesperado giro en mi vida me había sumido en una apatía absoluta; lo único que quería hacer era quedarme encerrada en mi habitación. Los primeros días tras el incidente del concierto apenas salí de casa.

Deambulaba por el segundo piso de nuestro chalet como un alma en pena, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué pensar. Quinn me había dejado en una especie de limbo del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Cuando por fin conseguí dejar mi voluntario arresto domiciliario, me limité a pasar las mañanas estudiando a solas en la biblioteca de mi facultad. Comía algo rápido, sin compañía y en silencio, para luego conducir hasta el centro cívico. Una vez que llegaba al salón de actos, ponía todo mi empeño en interpretar a Nora. Era mi único momento de paz. Durante aquellas dos horas de ensayo dejaba de ser yo misma y mi angustia pasaba a un segundo plano.

Era como sufrir una metamorfosis en la cual mis sentimientos ya no me pertenecían; las preocupaciones y anhelos de la protagonista de Casa de Muñecas me poseían, sin dejar espacio para sentir o pensar en nada más.

Lo malo era que en cuanto me despojaba de su influencia, volvía a ser Rachel, y me convertía de nuevo en un introvertido y asocial autómata. Salía disparada de allí para irme directa a casa, evitando cualquier contacto con mis compañeros. No me apetecía quedarme de cháchara ni acompañarles a tomar unas cervezas, una costumbre cada vez más frecuente tras nuestros ensayos.

Dejaba transcurrir el resto de mi existencia refugiada en mi habitación con la única compañía de Qualia que, cabizbaja, se quedaba a mi lado esperando pacientemente a que Quinn regresara. Aquella perra le adoraba y parecía acusar su ausencia tanto o más que yo.

Cuando llegaba a casa solía encontrármela echada junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, esperando sin cansarse a que ella apareciera dispuesta a jugar a con ella. Al escucharme subir las escaleras, alzaba su enorme y peluda cabeza con la esperanza de que fuera Quinn quien subía los escalones. Cuando se percataba de que era yo la que se aproximaba, volvía a apoyar su hocico sobre las patas delanteras y, con un suspiro, se disponía a seguir esperando. Unos minutos más tarde decidía conformarse con mi compañía y cruzaba el umbral de mi puerta para subirse a mi cama, tumbándose a mi lado.

Esta vez mi vida se había hecho añicos y la razón estaba muy clara. Al contrario que otras veces, mi tristeza esta vez no era fruto de un desarreglo químico de mi cerebro; lo que me había arrancado la vida era la gran desilusión que había sufrido. Aquella tipa que el pasado verano se había burlado de mí no había conseguido herirme ni una décima parte de lo que lo había hecho Quinn.

En aquella ocasión me llevé una gran decepción; en cambio, esta vez sentía que me habían pisoteado el alma. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía dentro de mí, no la notaba, no había rastro de ella. Quizá el golpe recibido la hubiera desintegrado por completo, porque sólo sentía el enorme peso de mi cuerpo. De mi espíritu no quedaba ni rastro.

Mi madre no tardó en percatarse de que las cosas iban mal y una tarde en la que falté al ensayo porque no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar, ella apareció en la sala de estar con una bandeja cargada de café y galletas. Adiviné su intención inmediatamente: quería mantener una de sus astutas charlas. Me rendí antes de que ella dijera una palabra, sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna de esquivar sus preguntas. Cuando decide abordarte para sonsacarte información, no hay manera de impedir que se salga con la suya.

Decidí ser sincera. Merecía saber por qué su protegida llevaba días sin dar señales de vida. Además, no quería que pensara que yo volvía a ser víctima de mi caprichoso carácter depresivo. Esta vez tenía motivos muy concretos para estar jodida.

Se lo conté casi todo. Sólo omití el penoso estado en el que había visto a Quinn la última vez. No quería que mi madre se llevara un disgusto aún mayor descubriendo que ella había vuelto a las andadas. Esa información no era vital para que entendiera la magnitud de la situación. Creo que en mi fuero interno guardaba la esperanza de que su recaída fuera transitoria y no fuese necesario que mi madre llegara a saber nunca que su ojito derecho se había tropezado. Sí, he de admitirlo, sentía un poco de celos por lo protectora que ella se mostraba hacia ella. Llevaba toda la semana disgustadísima por su falta.

Tras escuchar boquiabierta mi relato, decidió rellenar su taza de café, como si la cafeína fuese a ayudarle a asimilar lo que le había revelado sobre su amiga fallecida y la corta esperanza de vida de Ángela. Jamás sospechó nada de la truncada historia de amor que había vivido Judy con Ignacio.

Mientras bebía lentamente, no cesaba de darle vueltas a mi sorprendente revelación. Se debatía entre la sorpresa ante el secreto de Judy, la tristeza de saber que Ángela moriría pronto y la indignación por la crueldad que Quinn había mostrado conmigo.

—Rachel, me duele mucho que toda esta increíble historia se haya vuelto en tu contra. Es muy injusto…

—Eso me pasa por involucrarme en algo que no me concierne —me lamenté—. Nunca tendría que haberme convertido en la cómplice de Ángela, debería haberle pedido que lo solucionase ella directamente con su nieta. Pero, mamá, ¡estaba tan ilusionada con conseguir que ellos se conozcan que no pude negarme! Lo único que he conseguido con mi silencio es hacerles perder un tiempo muy valioso. Ella se va a ir, y cada minuto que pasan separados es una oportunidad perdida.

Las lágrimas, que se habían mantenido ocultas en los últimos días, brotaron con una fuerza inesperada.

—Hiciste lo que creíste mejor para todos —me consoló, tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. Te encontrabas entre la espada y la pared. Querías ser fiel a tu promesa, aunque eso significara ocultarle la verdad a Quinn. Es difícil ser leal a dos compromisos opuestos.

Mi llanto fue remitiendo al sentir el apoyo incondicional de mi madre. No me juzgaba, no cuestionaba mis decisiones, hubieran sido éstas acertadas o no.

—Quizá ha sido mejor así —logré decir entre sollozos—. Nada justifica la manera en que ella me habló la otra noche. Sus sospechas sobre mi conducta confirman que no me conoce como yo creía. Si piensa que mis sentimientos eran tan débiles como para irme con la primera persona apuesta que se presentara, es que no tiene ni idea de quién soy. Yo tenía una fe ciega en la solidez de nuestro vínculo, pero es evidente que ella no estaba tan convencida. He llegado a pensar que ésta ha sido la excusa perfecta para ella. Tal y como dijo, se ha cansado del juego romántico, con lo que mi amistad con Ignacio ha sido el mejor pretexto para salir corriendo.

—Rachel, no quiero que pienses que con lo que te voy a decir trato de justificarle, pero creo que esto no es tan sencillo como parece a simple vista. La intuición me dice que lo que ha alejado a Quinn de tu lado no ha sido el secreto que has guardado, sino el miedo que tiene al fracaso. Está demasiado acostumbrada a perder, con lo que al más mínimo indicio de que aquellos a los que ama puedan irse de su lado, prefiere tirar la toalla y salir corriendo.

— ¿Insinúas que antes de que yo le dejara prefería dejarme ella a mí?

—No, lo que digo es que antes de tener pruebas fehacientes de que tú ya no le quieres, ella en su cabeza ya ha dictado una sentencia. Le aterra tanto volver a quedarse sola que ella misma se convence de que eso es lo que la vida le depara.

Aquel análisis tenía sentido. No obstante, no me servía de nada, porque el dolor, la decepción y la angustia que yo sentía eran demasiado reales. Ninguna explicación podía consolarme.

—Dejemos de hablar de mí —propuse, consciente de que mi madre estaba librando su propia batalla interior—. ¿Cómo te sientes tú al saber por lo que pasó tu amiga?

Se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta.

—La verdad, no lo sé. He pasado tantos años preguntándome qué nos había pasado… —suspiró—. Nunca comprendí que le había hecho cambiar tan de repente, siempre habíamos sido uña y carne. Cuando al volver de la luna de miel me dijo que estaba embarazada, nunca sospeché la verdad. Me limité a pensar que se habían precipitado en buscar un hijo. Jamás imaginé que ella me mentiría sobre algo así.

—Me alegro de que, al menos, todo esto te sirva para conocer por fin la razón por la que Judy se alejó de ti —declaré, acurrucada en el otro extremo del sofá—. Por lo menos ahora sabes que no fue por tu culpa.

—No sé muy bien cómo me siento, la verdad. En cierta forma lo que me has contado me hace entenderla mejor, pero al mismo tiempo me entristece el hecho de que no confiara en mí. Aunque no hubiera compartido su decisión, yo podría haberle apoyado. Era unos años mayor que ella. Ya había tenido a Noah y creo que le habría podido aconsejar.

— ¿No crees que tu espíritu romántico te habría obligado a insistir en que lo dejara todo por amor?

—Supongo que al principio lo habría intentado, pero si ella estaba segura de seguir adelante con la boda, creo que habría sabido guardarme mis opiniones. Al fin y al cabo, no era mi vida sino la suya. ¿Por qué se empeñaría en enfrentarse a algo así totalmente sola? — se preguntó con tristeza.

—No estaba sola mamá, siempre tuvo a Ángela —le corregí.

—Eso es cierto, ¿pero no crees que el apoyo de una amiga habría sido una ayuda inestimable?

—Sí, supongo que se habría sentido mucho menos desamparada —reflexioné—. Aunque no creo que debas sentir lástima por eso ahora. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y tú no la pudiste ayudar, pero no porque no quisieras, sino porque no te dio la oportunidad de que así fuera.

— ¿Quién es la madre aquí? —sonrió de repente—. Yo subía para darte una de mis charlas maternales y al final eres tú la que termina animándome.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Por lo menos así me siento útil.

Se aproximó y me atrajo a sus brazos.

—Ya verás cómo muy pronto mejora ese corazoncito… —susurró, colocando la palma de su mano sobre mi pecho.

—La verdad es que no sé si ocurrirá —suspiré—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que siga aquí dentro.

En ese preciso instante mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Al comprobar el nombre que se iluminaba en la pantalla, aquel órgano que creía haber perdido dio un vuelco en mi pecho. Aquella fue la primera de una larga lista de llamadas de Quinn que no me dignaría a contestar.


	32. Furia III

**Quinn**

La espera en el interior de mi coche se me hizo eterna.

Por fin, tras casi una hora allí sentada, la vi salir del centro cívico y cruzar la plaza en dirección a su coche. Iba sola, Ignacio no la acompañaba. Eso me haría las cosas más fáciles; lo que tenía que decirle no le concernía a nadie más.

Llevaba días intentando sin éxito que respondiera a mis llamadas. No quería asustarla cogiéndola desprevenida, pero en vista de la situación no me quedaba otra alternativa. Si quería que me escuchara tendría que forzar el encuentro. No se me ocurría otra forma de hacerlo.

Desde aquella noche en la que me había comportado como una miserable, no había dejado de pensar en su rostro horrorizado. Sus ojos había mostrado tanto miedo, tanta desilusión, que al recordarlos me veía reflejada en ellos como un monstruo. El efecto de la cocaína había sacado lo peor de mí, mi lado más sucio y rastrero. Mis sospechas no justificaban la crueldad con la que le había hablado. Mi comportamiento no tenía excusa.

Si no hubiera sido por mis amigos, aquella noche habría sido la última. Noah, a pesar de estar furioso por mi forma de tratar a su hermana, tuvo la suficiente humanidad como para sacarme de aquel local antes de que hiciera una locura. Finn, tras forcejear conmigo, consiguió introducirme en su coche para llevarme de vuelta a Montegris. Les debía la vida. De no ser por ellos me habría metido rayas hasta sufrir una sobredosis.

Finn no ahorró en reproches. Me dio cobijo, pero no sin cantarme las cuarenta.

Gracias a sus discursos, no perdí la cabeza en manos de los celos y la desesperación; su sinceridad y su apoyo me mantuvieron alejada del precipicio.

Durante los días en los que permanecí aislada del mundo en casa de mi amigo había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para reflexionar. Conseguí no volver a buscar consuelo en aquella sustancia y me limité a calmar mi ansiedad fumando más cigarrillos de la cuenta. Al principio estuve como anestesiada, sin hacer nada más que tocar mi guitarra con la mente ausente o ver la televisión sin prestar atención, dejando que mi vista se perdiera en los miles de píxeles de aquella enorme pantalla de plasma.

Una tarde decidí salir de aquel desordenado piso y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Traté de estudiar. Sin embargo sólo conseguí que mi mente divagara durante horas mientras hacía garabatos en mis apuntes. No podía dejar de pensar en la escena del concierto; las imágenes de aquella noche me perseguían sin cesar.

¿Cómo podía haberle hablado con tanta crudeza? ¿Cómo podía haberle agarrado con tanta fuerza, incluso llegando a lastimarla?

Me odiaba a mí misma tanto o más de lo que lo había hecho ella. Sus palabras de desprecio sonaban continuamente en mi cabeza.

Abre bien los oídos, pedazo de idiota… Me das asco.

Su furiosa voz, tan distante de la tersa cadencia que solía poseer, me martirizaba constantemente.

Echaba de menos la finca. Quería regresar a mi cómoda y acogedora habitación. Contra todo pronóstico aquél se había convertido en mi hogar. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a aparecer por allí como si nada después de lo que le había dicho a Rachel? No tenía el valor para enfrentarme a Shelby. Podía imaginar su mirada de desaprobación, no sólo por lo que le había hecho a su hija, sino por haber sido tan gilipollas de tener una recaída. Habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre ese tema. Ella siempre me había apoyado en mi lucha contra esa sustancia, mostrando su admiración por mi fortaleza. Ahora sentiría una enorme decepción al saber que mi adicción había sido más fuerte que yo.

Tampoco había llamado a mi abuela. Adivinaría de inmediato que algo sucedía con sólo escuchar mi voz. No podía desahogarme con ella; le daría un disgusto de muerte.

Adoraba a Rachel, y si le contaba lo que había sucedido, no iba a ahorrar en reproches. No tenía ganas de que me machacara con uno de sus interminables discursos. Sobre todo, porque no le iba a faltar razón en nada de lo que me dijera. No quería que me recordase lo que yo misma sabía perfectamente: ¡que era una completa y auténtica imbécil! Así que, aunque estaba preocupada por su estado de salud, me abstuve de llamarla o visitarla.

Observé cómo el Toyota maniobraba para salir del hueco donde había estado aparcado. Arranqué mi coche y me dispuse a seguirlo. Dejé que un par de vehículos se interpusieran entre nosotras para que Rachel no se percatara de que la estaba siguiendo. Cuando encontrara el lugar adecuado, la obligaría a detener su coche.

Necesitaba que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Sabía que mi única oportunidad era pillarla desprevenida y sin opciones de salir corriendo fácilmente. Si no hablaba con Rachel aquella misma tarde iba a enloquecer.

 **Rachel**

Una vez más volvía a ser yo misma y el vacío volvía.

Los ensayos eran una bendición. Si hubiera podido elegir, me habría quedado atrapada en el papel que representaba cada tarde. Nora tenía problemas, quizá más graves que los míos, pero eran suyos. Era un alivio dejar de existir para experimentar la amargura de una mujer a la que no se le había permitido ser ella misma. Por lo menos ella era una víctima de las circunstancias, de una época y una sociedad que esperaban que las mujeres actuaran como muñecas.

En cambio, yo me había metido solita en mi calvario. Nadie me había obligado a guardar aquel secreto, ni siquiera Ángela. Ella me había pedido que lo hiciera, pero no me había obligado. Era yo la que había traicionado con mis mentiras a Quinn. No le había engañado con otro hombre, pero le había ocultado algo mucho más grave: su propia identidad.

¿Cómo iba ella a encontrar su verdadero camino si los demás le fallábamos? Nos habíamos equivocado. La verdad no se debe ocultar nunca, y menos durante tanto tiempo. Las mentiras, aunque se construyan para proteger, al final siempre traen consecuencias peores. En mi afán de no herirle le había empujado a maquinar una enrevesada historia en su cabeza.

Evitándole durante tanto tiempo sólo había conseguido que se convenciera de que ya no le quería.

Lo peor de todo era que, aunque me sentía culpable, no podía perdonarle. La crudeza de sus palabras se había grabado a fuego en mi corazón. Me hallaba atrapada entre mis sentimientos de culpa y la imposibilidad de pedir perdón. Su asquerosa actitud anulaba cualquier posibilidad de arrepentimiento por mi parte. Aquella era la encrucijada más extraña de mi vida.

Me odiaba por lo que le había hecho, pero detestaba mucho más aún a la individua sin escrúpulos que las mentiras habían despertado. Si dentro de Quinn había un ser tan abominable, quizá mi error hubiera sido al final un acierto. Era mejor descubrir esa parte de su personalidad cuanto antes. Aunque mucho me temía que aquella revelación se hubiera producido demasiado tarde.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo letal que ella podía llegar a ser ya no había antídoto que me pudiera salvar; me había envenenado para siempre. Podía sentir la ponzoña corriendo por mis venas, corroyéndome poco a poco. En lugar de que el dolor remitiera, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, peor me sentía.

Día tras día mi dolor crecía. Lento, frío y desgarrador.

Me odiaba a mí misma por quererla. Su forma de tratarme aquella noche, su despiadado desdén, tendrían que ser suficientes para matar de cuajo todo el amor que había sentido. Cualquier mujer inteligente la habría odiado desde aquel mismo instante. Yo, sin embargo, seguía enganchada a ella. ¡Y la odiaba aún más por no salir de mi corazón!

Odio. Amor. Odio. Amor…

Así transcurrían mis días, sin saber qué sentir.

Conducía de camino a casa en silencio, tan sólo el ronco murmullo del motor _diesel_ de mi coche me acompañaba. Ya no escuchaba música porque todo me recordaba a ella. Si era una canción alegre, me sentía desgraciada. Si era una canción triste, aún me hacía sentir peor. La música nos había unido por primera vez… La canción Nº 7 del disco de _Snow Patrol_ había actuado de catalizador. Era una tortura recordarla, así que desde hacía días no escuchaba nada, ni en la radio del coche ni en el iPod ni en la cadena de mi habitación.

Ahora sólo existía el silencio, nada más.

Mientras ascendía por la estrecha y sinuosa carretera que se alejaba del pueblo, comprobé que el cielo plomizo amenazaba tormenta. La luz de un rayo dibujó un caprichoso borrón en el horizonte, y unos segundos después un atronador sonido retumbó a mí alrededor. Las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en comenzar a resbalar por los cristales, obligándome a accionar el limpia parabrisas. Aquella tromba de agua me impedía ver la carretera con nitidez, así que aminoré la velocidad. Estábamos a finales de mayo y las tormentas vespertinas eran habituales en aquella época del año. Por los conductos de ventilación se colaba un aroma fresco y húmedo que me hizo sentir bien. Siempre me han encantado los días lluviosos y melancólicos; aún más si vienen acompañados del dramático espectáculo de una tormenta eléctrica. Es como si la naturaleza nos desafiara, dejándonos muy claro que en esas situaciones ella es la que manda.

Mi estado de ánimo se correspondía más con aquella desabrida estampa que contemplaba desde el coche que con un soleado y apacible día primaveral. Por mí podía seguir lloviendo durante meses; no echaría de menos el calor y los chapuzones en la piscina. No estaba de ánimo para ociosas y alegres escenas estivales. Quizá cuando llegara el buen tiempo iba a tener que escaparme a algún lugar sombrío y lluvioso, como Londres o Seattle. Mejor ésta última; conocía a un compañero de clase que había vivido allí y siempre comentaba que es una de las ciudades más lluviosas del mundo.

Fue un pensamiento vago e improvisado. Sin embargo, me percaté de que al imaginarme pasando un tiempo fuera de allí, alejándome miles de kilómetros de mi vida, asomaba a un atisbo de esperanza. Nunca había pasado una temporada fuera de España, sólo había realizado viajes cortos por Europa. Recordé la conversación que había mantenido con Ignacio al respecto. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarme si alguna vez decidía dar el salto. Comencé a fantasear con la idea de pasar unos meses en alguna ciudad americana. Nunca había estado en Estados Unidos y me moría de curiosidad. Lo pensaría con calma y quizá le comentaría algo a Ignacio por si me podía aconsejar.

Miré por el retrovisor. Las luces de un coche reflejadas en el asfalto mojado me sobresaltaron. Se acercaba muy deprisa, mucho más de lo recomendable en un día tan lluvioso.

En unos segundos pude distinguir con mayor nitidez los faros. El corazón me dio un vuelco al reconocer las finas y curvadas líneas de leds que perfilaban la parte superior de aquellas luminarias.

Eran los faros de un Audi…

Y si mis ojos no me engañaban, la carrocería era oscura.

Con toda seguridad se trataba de Quinn.

El vehículo se aproximó muy rápido, quedando a poco más de un metro de la parte trasera de mi coche. Me seguía muy de cerca, agobiándome. ¿Estaba loca? Siempre hay que guardar la distancia de seguridad, y más en aquellas condiciones. Un patinazo de uno de los coches y nos estamparíamos juntas contra un árbol.

La persecución no duró mucho. En cuanto el trazado de la carretera y el tráfico se lo permitieron, me adelantó como una exhalación. Se situó delante de mi coche, pero no se alejó, manteniendo la velocidad, lo que era extraño porque yo me lo estaba tomando con bastante calma debido a la lluvia. Quinn era incapaz de ir despacio al volante, su intrépido carácter le inducía a conducir siempre muy por encima de la velocidad normal. Pero allí estaba, respetando el límite como una conductora ejemplar.

¿Qué estaría tramando?... ¿Por qué había decidido ser mi guía en aquella tormenta? Con los nervios trepando por mi estómago, y con mi corazón en un puño, seguí conduciendo. Nos acercábamos al acceso de la finca. ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Seguiría su camino o se adentraría en nuestro camino particular?

Recé para que se alejara. Quería que pasara de largo y continuara su camino por la carretera. Pero no lo hizo. En cuanto llegamos a la altura del acceso a nuestra propiedad, su coche giró a la derecha y avanzó unos metros por el estrecho camino.

¿Volvía a casa?

No precisamente. En cuanto mi coche abandonó la carretera general, el Audi se detuvo en seco delante de mí. Las potentes luces rojas de freno me avisaron: no iba a casa, se disponía a bloquear mi avance. Con su coche parado justo delante, no tenía forma alguna de sortearle y seguir mi camino. La estrecha calzada que se adentraba en nuestra propiedad no era lo suficientemente ancha como para que yo lo adelantara.

Me quedé inmóvil, paralizada por los nervios, esperando su siguiente paso mientras fuera seguía lloviendo. Se demoró unos segundos en abrir la puerta del conductor. Al verle aparecer, con la lluvia mojando su rostro, una aguda punzada de dolor me sacudió.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan jodidamente atractiva?

Aunque su forma de interceptarme me enfurecía, al mismo tiempo las mariposas aletearon en mi estómago. ¿Podría alguna vez librarme de su embrujo?

Seattle, Hong Kong, Laponia… ¡cualquier sitio me valdría con tal de alejarme de ella!

Se aproximaba a mi coche; no había escapatoria. No iba a quedar como una cobarde, así que abrí la puerta y salí a su encuentro. Las gotas de lluvia, que seguía siendo intensa, comenzaron a caer sobre mi pelo. En menos de un segundo le tuve en frente, con sus ojos de hielo mirándome mortificados.

— ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene este numerito de carreras?! —bramé enfurecida. La confusión y las mariposas quedaron ocultas bajo mi arranque de ira—. ¡Podías haber provocado un accidente!

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se disculpó—. No podía dejar que llegaras antes que yo; era mi única oportunidad para poder hablar contigo a solas. No me coges el teléfono, y lo que te tengo que decir no le concierne a nadie más. No podía dejar que llegaras hasta la casa. Necesito tener esta conversación a solas contigo.

—Pues ese adelantamiento en pleno chaparrón ha sido una insensatez —lo amonesté.

—Últimamente cometo muchas… —susurró.

El ronco matiz de su voz me provocó un escalofrío. Me resultaba tan familiar…

—Sí, eso parece —me limité a contestar con amargura.

—Rachel, por favor, escúchame —suplicó.

Se aproximó a mí, dejándome atrapada entre la carrocería del coche y su cuerpo. Seguía lloviendo y ambas estábamos empapadas. No me moví, no terminé de cerrar la distancia que nos separaba. Necesitaba esos pocos centímetros como un seguro. Si nuestros cuerpos se rozaban lo más mínimo estaría perdida. Le detestaba, le temía, pero todavía le amaba.

—Me pregunto qué puedes decirme después de cómo me trataste la otra noche — murmuré con tristeza.

—Lo primero que quiero decirte es que me perdones. No sabes cuánto siento haberte hablado así…

Parecía desgarrada por el arrepentimiento, pero no me iba a dejar ablandar. La herida aún sangraba, y mucho.

—No puedo perdonarte. Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Todavía me duele cada una de tus palabras de desprecio, cada mirada acusatoria, cada gesto violento…

No pude terminar mi alegato; mi voz se apagó como si el frío viento que soplaba me la hubiera arrebatado. No quería llorar, eso sería mostrar una debilidad que mi orgullo no me permitía. No volvería a pisotearme nunca más, por muy arrepentida que se mostrara. Me concentré en evitar que adivinara mi desconsuelo.

—Aunque no puedas perdonarme quiero decírtelo: perdón, perdón, perdón… — Su voz terminó quebrándose, para dar paso a un suspiro desgarrador.

— ¡Has tenido más de una semana para decirme que lo sientes! ¿Por qué ahora? —rompí el silencio subiendo el tono de voz. La rabia contenida no quería esperar más—. Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—Te he llamado un millón de veces…

—Eso es una solución muy cobarde —sentencié sin contemplaciones—. El perdón se pide cara a cara. Aquella noche no te costó ningún trabajo destrozarme frente a frente.

Me miró desconsolada y llena de culpa.

—Lo sé… sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice —declaró, separándose de mí para propinarle un golpe al techo del coche—. ¡Joder!... aquella noche no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba fuera de control. La que se comportó de esa manera no era yo, sino el monstruo que la cocaína y los celos despertaron.

—Quinn… ¡me da igual qué lo provocase! —exclame exasperada—. Yo lo escuché de tus labios, percibí tu mirada. ¡Eras tú la que me acusaba de ser una cualquiera! Tú, aquella en quien más confiaba, la que me prometió que nunca me haría daño…

No pude reprimirlo más. Por mis mejillas comenzaron a resbalar unas lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

— ¿Y qué querías que pensara después de lo que escuché en la librería? Tú no me viste, pero una tarde que estabas allí con Ignacio yo fui por casualidad a buscar un libro y los escuché hablando sobre mí. Hablabas de que no lo aguantabas más, que tenías que sincerarte conmigo, mientras él te abrazaba…

Así que aquel día ella había estado allí… ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que había llegado a escuchar aquella conversación? Ahora entendía por qué había sacado sus propias conclusiones y se mostraba tan convencida de mi supuesta infidelidad.

—Cuando me escuchaste hablar con Ignacio no me refería a lo que tú crees — declaré apenada—. No tengo ningún romance con él.

—Ésa es lo conclusión que he sacado después de verle el otro día muy bien acompañado por otra mujer que no eras tú —explicó arrepentida.

—Has seguido pensando que yo te era infiel hasta que has tenido pruebas de que sale con una mujer que, para tu información, ha conocido en el departamento de la universidad en el que trabaja. Se llama Laura, por si te interesa, y eso te demuestra lo equivocada que estabas.

Ignacio había sido muy discreto sobre aquella incipiente relación. Me lo había contado recientemente. No quería lanzar las campanas al vuelo hasta que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos hacia aquella profesora con la que compartía una clase en la facultad de Literatura.

Que Quinn lo hubiera descubierto ya no arreglaba nada; el daño estaba hecho.

—Estaba equivocada y lo siento. No debí acusarte de algo tan grave.

—Dudaste de mi lealtad, lo que demuestra que realmente no me conoces. Que te hayas dado cuenta de tu error no borra lo que sucedió aquella noche en Madrid. —La decisión en mi voz no dejaba lugar a dudas—. No quiero volver a hablar de este tema. Lo que creíamos tener fue un espejismo. Tú misma lo dijiste: te has cansado de jugar a ser la novia perfecta.

— ¡Sabes que eso lo dije sin pensar! Estaba colocada y furiosa —se defendió, acercándose de nuevo, casi tocándome—. No volverá a suceder.

— ¿Puedes prometerme que jamás volverás a recurrir a esa mierda? —le desafié—. ¿Quién me asegura que a la primera dificultad que se te presente no voy a pagar yo los platos rotos? No quiero ser el chivo expiatorio de tus frustraciones. Ya tengo bastante con lidiar con las mías propias.

— ¡Luchemos juntas! —propuso en un quejido— Nuestros demonios particulares fueron los que nos atrajeron la una a la otra. Rachel, podemos salir de esto juntas.

—Te equivocas —le corregí—. Lo que me atrajo hacia ti fueron tus ganas de vivir, tu ilusión. Pero ese lado oscuro que amenaza con salir en cualquier momento me asusta demasiado. No quiero vivir con el miedo de volver a enfrentarme a él.

La expresión de su rostro no podía mostrar más desesperación. Quería convencerme de que olvidara las terribles palabras con las que me había aniquilado, pero éstas aún resonaban en mi cabeza noche tras noche, colándose en mis sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas.

—Rachel, ese lado oscuro salió a flote ante la amenaza de perderte. Estaba tan convencida de que me ibas a dejar que enloquecí, pero no tiene por qué volver a suceder.

Su mano rozó mi mejilla y me estremecí sin remedio.

— ¿Y si te dijera que no te equivocabas por completo? —le advertí, sintiéndome culpable de nuevo. No era la única que se había equivocado—. ¿No te has preguntado a qué verdad me refería el día que me escuchaste hablar con Ignacio?

Me miró confundida entre aquellas gotas de lluvia que ahora nos empapaban con más fuerza. Un trueno retumbó por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—No he querido pensar en ello…

—Yo también me he equivocado —admití—. Te he ocultado algo por ser leal a otra persona. Pero al hacerlo, te terminé traicionando.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —exigió saber, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Quinn, yo… —sollocé, incapaz de decirle que su abuela se estaba muriendo.

— ¡Por favor, Rachel! ¡Dime qué ocurre!

—No tenía derecho a callarme…, pero ella no quería que lo supieses —cada palabra que decía me alejaba más de ella.

Aquella traición era peor que una infidelidad; con mi silencio le había robado un tiempo irreemplazable junto a su abuela. Quería que alguno de esos rayos que nos rodeaban me cayera encima.

— ¿Ella?...

—Ángela —murmuré.

— ¿Ángela?... —inquirió desconcertada.

— ¡Tienes que ir junto a ella! —le supliqué desesperada—. Le prometí que no te lo diría. Ella no quiere que la veas sufrir…, pero te necesita más que nunca…

No pude continuar, un nudo de angustia cerró mi garganta. La expresión en sus ojos me indicó que no era necesario añadir nada más: había comprendido a lo que me refería. Se alejó lentamente, con el dolor y el miedo asomando a su rostro. Sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

Siempre le había aterrado perderla, y ahora mis palabras le confirmaban que ese momento se acercaba, despiadado e inexorable. Nos miramos fijamente a través de la neblina de nuestras lágrimas. Permanecimos inmóviles durante unos instantes, compartiendo aquella tortura en silencio. Quería abrazarle, darle consuelo, pero no me atreví. No sólo le había rechazado, le había desvelado la peor noticia que podía esperar. Por mi culpa había perdido un tiempo precioso.

Antes de girarse para volver a su coche atisbé el reproche en aquellos ojos. No quedaba ni rastro de su matiz verdoso, se habían vuelto grises y fríos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, cerró la puerta y arrancó. Los neumáticos que impulsaban aquella máquina derraparon sobre el asfalto al incorporarse de nuevo a la carretera general, alejándose a toda velocidad.

Me quedé allí tambaleándome, buscando apoyo sobre el húmedo capó de mi coche. Tuve el terrible presentimiento de que acababa de perderle para siempre.


	33. Silencio I

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS.**

 **LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

 **AHORA SI LA CUENTA REGRESIVA, YA SOLO QUEDAN 10 CAPÍTULOS.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

El silencio continuó, por todas partes, vaciándolo todo.

El silencio de la biblioteca, donde pasaba horas estudiando entre examen y examen; el silencio de mi habitación, despojada del murmullo de la guitarra al otro lado del tabique; el silencio de mi teléfono móvil, en espera de una llamada que nunca se producía; y mi propio silencio, ya que desde que ella se había ido apenas me molestaba en hablar. Mi garganta tan sólo cobraba vida para interpretar a Nora, entonces sí sonaba clara y fuerte, pero el resto del tiempo enmudecía. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada que decir, así que me concentré en sacar mi tercer año de carrera adelante y en asistir a los ensayos puntualmente.

No quería pensar, no quería sentir. Sobrevivía a base de mantenerme ocupada.

No dejaba que nadie se me acercase, ni siquiera Kitty, que se esforzaba por sacarme de mi letargo sin éxito alguno. Ella también lo estaba pasando mal. El divorcio se estaba complicando y, ahora que había retomado el contacto con su padre, se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Hasta el momento había estado claramente posicionada a favor de su madre, no obstante, cuanto más conocía la postura de su progenitor, más le comprendía a él también. No podía tomar parte por ninguno y eso la desquiciaba. Ella me necesitaba, pero me sentía tan vacía que no podía ayudarla. Como yo no tenía ganas de decir ni una palabra tan sólo podía escucharle. Y ella, por lo menos, se desahogaba durante los descansos en los que abandonábamos la biblioteca para acercarnos a la cafetería. Afirmaba que aunque yo apenas hablara, el simple hecho de que me encontrase allí para oír sus penas ya era suficiente consuelo. Me sentía una completa y total egoísta, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Lo mismo me sucedía con Ignacio, que andaba como alma en pena por el giro que había tomado la situación con Quinn y el empeoramiento de la salud de Ángela. Él la visitaba a menudo, cerciorándose primero de que su hija no estuviese con ella, ya que no podría explicar su presencia puesto que ésta aún desconocía el lazo que les unía. Mi madre también la visitaba, así que ambos me mantenían informada de cómo se encontraba aquella excepcional mujer a la que había traicionado, razón por la cual no tenía el coraje de ver cara a cara. Ella me había hecho llegar el mensaje de que no se hallaba enojada conmigo, y aun así no podía ir. No podía correr el riesgo de encontrarme con Quinn; no me quedaban fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos. Ella me había herido en lo más profundo y yo le había fallado estrepitosamente. No teníamos nada más que decirnos. Se había acabado.

Mi madre insistía en que la llamara al menos, que se alegraría enormemente de escuchar mi voz, pero como ya he dicho, ésta se había apagado y no creía que fuera a ser capaz de decir ni una palabra por el auricular. Respirar ya me costaba demasiado; mantener una charla con Ángela me parecía del todo imposible. Me dolía sentirme así, sabía que a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no me sentía capaz de marcar su número.

La tristeza se había apoderado de todo lo que me rodeaba. Todos aquellos a los que amaba sufrían. De repente la vida volvía a perder el sentido y mis ataques de angustia y ansiedad volvían a despertar. Me estaba hundiendo y esta vez ni siquiera Susana iba a poder rescatarme; el dolor era más fuerte que nunca y el vacío tan infinito que no alcanzaba a adivinar su dimensión.

Lo curioso fue que, a pesar de que mi reloj interno se hubiese detenido, la vida siguió transcurriendo. La época de exámenes tocaba a su fin y sólo quedaba un último esfuerzo para que el curso finalizara. Aquel año universitario había pasado tan rápido… Sólo las últimas semanas parecían haberse deslizado lentas y agónicas por el calendario. Tras un invierno lleno de novedades, aquella recta final se ralentizaba, dando la sensación de que ahora la vida transcurría a cámara lenta. Incluso mis movimientos eran más pesados, tenía la sensación de que en lugar de andar me arrastraba. Era como si la fuerza de gravedad tuviese más poder sobre mí. La tierra me quería tragar y yo apenas tenía fuerzas para oponer resistencia.

Me dirigía hacia la facultad, sintiendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo, para afrontar el último examen de aquel semestre. De repente algo me obligó a detenerme en seco. Una punzada de profunda angustia atravesó mi estómago al tiempo que mi corazón se aceleraba descontrolado… Aquel coche que tan bien conocía se hallaba aparcado en uno de los espacios de la gran explanada del parking general.

La visión del Audi negro me dejó sin aliento.

Ella estaba en la universidad…

Una mezcla de terror y emoción me confundieron. No quería verle y, sin embargo, saber que se hallaba en algún lugar del campus, tan cerca, hizo que me revolviera nerviosa mirando a mí alrededor. No había rastro de ella. Seguramente había ido a su facultad a pasar alguno de los exámenes que tenía pendientes. ¿Habría podido estudiar bajo aquellas circunstancias? No podía ser fácil concentrarse cuando tu abuela está a punto de morir. Al recordar una vez más que por mi culpa había permanecido alejada de ella más tiempo del necesario, me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude.

No, no podía enfrentarme a Quinn, no podíamos encontrarnos… Eso sería una prueba demasiado difícil. Mientras cruzaba los pasillos que se dirigían al aula donde tenía que examinarme, ráfagas de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente. La noche del concierto, su mirada aterradora, el desdén de sus palabras, la noche en vela en casa de Kitty… No, ella nunca podría volver a formar parte de mi vida, era el veneno que terminaría por matarme. Si por algún casual Quinn regresaba a Montegris yo tendría que marcharme; sería la única forma de salvar lo poco que quedaba vivo dentro de mí. Una vez más fantaseé con la idea de irme muy lejos aquel verano. Huir se me antojaba una opción muy apropiada, lejos del dolor y de los recuerdos.

Pero los recuerdos me perseguían aquella tarde.

Cuando terminé el examen me dirigí derecha a casa. Al aproximar el coche al cobertizo, frené en seco. Una vez más aquel compacto negro hacía acto de presencia.

Quinn estaba en casa…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No tenía escapatoria. Si entraba por la puerta no tendría más remedio que verle.

No, eso no podía suceder. Metí la marcha atrás y maniobré para tomar el camino hacia la carretera. Una vez allí sentí un gran alivio por no haberme encontrado cara a cara con ella. ¿Y si hubiera llegado un poco antes, coincidiendo con Quinn bajo el porche donde siempre aparcábamos?

Me había librado por los pelos.

Necesitaba un sitio donde refugiarme y no sabía adónde ir. Kitty no estaba en Montegris aquella noche, y no quería molestar a Ignacio. A pesar de que se había convertido en un gran amigo, no me pareció oportuno pedirle que me diera cobijo en su casa. Me dirigí a casa de Noah. Mi hermano podría hacerme un hueco. Su compañero de piso no era quisquilloso y supuse que no le molestaría que me quedara con ellos. Eran ya casi las nueve de la noche, y si Quinn tenía intención de quedarse a cenar, seguro que mi madre le invitaría a que pasara la noche en la finca. Ante esa posibilidad, no me iban a ver el pelo hasta el día siguiente. ¡No podía ni imaginar la tortura que sería saber que la habitación contigua volvía a estar ocupada!

Aparqué frente al moderno edificio de lofts donde ahora vivía mi hermano. Recé para que estuviera en casa y no hubiera salido a tomar algo con Marley, de quien no se había vuelto a separar desde la acampada. Toqué el timbre y esperé unos segundos. Para mi alivió Noah no tardó en abrir la puerta, a través de la cual me llegó el intenso aroma de algo que debía de estar cocinando. Eso era buena señal: si estaba preparando la cena no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte.

— ¡Rachel! —exclamó al verme allí plantada.

—Hola, hermanito, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, sí claro. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Siento no haberte avisado, pero necesito que me dejes dormir aquí esta noche.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a la moderna cocina que se integraba en el espacioso y diáfano salón.

Aquel piso de techos tan altos y casi exento de tabiques siempre lograba que me sintiera mejor. Exceptuando el baño y los dos dormitorios, todo se repartía en un mismo ambiente. El juego de alturas del suelo y la decoración eran los encargados de delimitar el hall, la cocina, el comedor, el salón y el despacho. Tanto mi hermano como su compañero eran arquitectos, así que no es difícil imaginar el acertado estilo vanguardista que se respiraba en aquella casa. Tomé asiento en uno de los taburetes de Knoll que había junto a la barra de la cocina y me encontré inmediatamente mejor. Allí no había recuerdos ni trampas tras las paredes; era un espacio neutral.

Y además, Noah estaba cocinando algo que olía realmente bien.

—Quinn está en la finca —le expliqué.

—Ya… ahora entiendo —murmuró mientras me servía un refresco.

No hizo falta que añadiera nada más para que mi hermano comprendiese la razón por la que había acudido a él. Estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido, y aunque sentía debilidad por Quinn, después del numerito que ésta había montado aquella fatídica noche en Madrid, Noah había tratado de brindarme todo su apoyo. Desconocía si desde que Quinn había vuelto junto a su abuela ellos habían estado en contacto. No me había atrevido a preguntar.

— ¿Sabes qué hace aquí? —inquirí atormentada.

—Me imagino que ha venido a entregar un trabajo —respondió mi hermano, sentándose frente a mí—. La última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que estaba tratando por todos los medios de terminar unos dibujos para su clase de Proyectos.

—Había dado por hecho que con el mal trago por el que está pasando no se presentaría a ningún examen este semestre. No esperaba ver su coche por el campus… — pensé en voz alta.

—Creo que es ella la que le está ayudando a hacer el esfuerzo. Dijo algo de cumplir con la última voluntad de Ángela.

—Qué triste… —suspiré—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me tengo que enterar por ti de cómo están encarando ellas este angustioso trance.

—Rachel, si tanto te preocupan, ¿por qué no las llamas? —me propuso Noah.

—No puedo, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a ellas.

—No digas enfrentarme —corrigió mi hermano—, no son tus enemigas. En todo caso las estarías apoyando, sobre todo a Quinn. Me consta que ella te necesita.

—Dudo que ella quiera verme en estos momentos… —declaré, recordando la forma en que se había marchado sin decir una palabra, dejándome atrás bajo la lluvia—. Además, ¿cómo voy a brindarles mi apoyo cuando ni yo misma puedo sostenerme?

—Quizá te sientas tan perdida porque has arrancado de tu vida a dos de los seres que más han significado para ti en estos últimos meses —planteó Noah con dulzura.

—No te confundas. Fue ella quien me arrancó de su lado como si yo ya no valiera nada —respondí llena de rabia.

— ¿Y Ángela?, ella no tiene ninguna culpa.

—No, no la tiene —admití, sintiendo un aguijonazo de dolor.

Noah se acercó para darme un abrazo. Percibí un alivio inmediato al sentir su calor. Él siempre sería mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo. Di gracias por que aún existiera ese vínculo indestructible. Siempre había estado a mi lado, incluso en mis peores momentos, y me conocía mejor que a sí mismo. Me alegré de haber acudido a él en medio de toda aquella confusión.

—Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, pero tienes que intentar reponerte —me alentó—. No quiero que esto te destruya. Ya estuviste al borde del abismo una vez y no te mereces volver a pasar por eso.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde… —suspiré—. Tengo la dolorosa sensación de que he vuelto al punto de partida. Y no sé si esta vez tendré fuerzas para salir adelante.

— ¡Rachel, escúchame! —exclamó alarmado—: no puedes rendirte, no te lo voy a permitir. Luchaste mucho para recuperarte, ¿no lo recuerdas? No dejes que todo lo que conseguiste se destruya por un bache en el camino. Sabes muy bien que tienes la fuerza necesaria para continuar; sólo tienes que armarte de valor para encontrarla.

—No sé por dónde empezar a buscar —balbuceé.

—Yo te ayudaré, encontraremos el camino, pero no voy a dejar que esto te aniquile. No estás sola, ¿vale?

—Vale… —acepté, esbozando un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Voy a avisar a mamá de que te quedas a dormir aquí —anunció dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono—. Enseguida estará lista la cena. Ya verás, hermanita, ¡he preparado una lasaña con la que vas a alucinar!

La fuerza y el cariño que me brindó mi hermano consiguieron que me sintiera menos perdida. Era la primera persona que llegaba hasta mí en muchos días. No es que los demás no lo hubieran intentado, sencillamente mi hermano jugaba con ventaja: siempre había existido un lazo mágico entre nosotros. Y él sabía cómo utilizarlo.

Su compañero de piso estaba de viaje, así que por fortuna pudimos compartir a solas la tranquilidad de su loft. Cenamos poco después de mi llegada, mientras veíamos por millonésima vez El Gran Lewoski. Aquella peli de los hermanos Coen consiguió que me olvidara de todo. Nos reímos hasta llorar y la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Fue como pasar por un balneario. Cuando me fui a dormir me sentía muchísimo mejor.

Desperté por la mañana con la placentera sensación de haber dormido de un tirón, sin sufrir el habitual preámbulo de insomnio ni las agobiantes pesadillas que últimamente me sobrevenían una vez que había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Me desperecé lentamente y cuando salí de la habitación mi hermano terminaba ya su desayuno.

—Buenos días, hermanita. ¿Qué tal te has levantado? —me preguntó sonriente.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ayer llegué aquí bajo mínimos, la verdad es que mejor. Por lo menos hoy me siento como una persona —respondí mientras llenaba una taza de café.

— ¿Y cómo te sentías ayer?... ¿Cómo un poni? —bromeó Noah.

—No, más bien diría que como una lagartija.

—Espero que a partir de ahora recuerdes que eres humana, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré —prometí, dando el primer sorbo a mi café.

—Ayer tuviste tu último examen, ¿no?

—Sí, por fin he terminado.

—Aprovecha el día entonces para no hacer nada —me aconsejó—. ¡No sabes la suerte que tienes de seguir siendo una universitaria! Ahora tienes todo el verano por delante para hacer lo que se te antoje. No como yo, que ya llego tarde a trabajar.

—Bueno, tienes la suerte de que papá sea tu jefe —lo consolé.

—No te creas, no me pasa ni una. No quiere que nadie en el estudio lo acuse de favoritismo, así que me exige tanto o más que a los demás. Seguro que hoy me la monta por no llegar a mi hora —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Dile que me estabas consolando, eso le calmará.

—No creo que haya excusa que valga, así que más me vale irme ya —anunció, mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche.

—Yo también he de darme prisa. He quedado con Ignacio para repasar algunas cosas de la obra y ayudar con los últimos retoques de los decorados.

—Por cierto, ¿cuándo la estrenan?

—Pasado mañana, ¿vendrás?

— ¿Tú qué crees?... Por supuesto que sí, tonta. ¿Cómo voy a perderme tu gran día?

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí que estén todos allí. ¡Voy a estar hecha un flan!

—Lo harás genial, estoy seguro.

—Dios te oiga.

Nos dimos un abrazo, y acto seguido Noah se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, se giró un instante.

—Rachel, no olvides lo que te dije anoche: lucha por no hundirte. Sé que eres capaz de salir de ésta. Y ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

—Descuida, lo sé. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por salir adelante— le aseguré.

—Así me gusta, ¡esa es la chica que quiero ver! ¡Puf!... me piro, que sino la bronca va a llegar a dimensiones desproporcionadas. ¡Hasta luego!

—Adiós.

Mi hermano salió como una exhalación de su piso y yo no tardé en imitarle.

Pasé la mañana en el centro cívico echando una mano con los decorados. Como no teníamos demasiado presupuesto, habíamos conseguido muchos muebles y objetos antiguos prestados para así recrear el ambiente de un salón de finales del siglo XIX, que es la estancia donde se desarrolla la trama de la obra de Ibsen. Los limpiamos con esmero y los fuimos colocando en su sitio sobre el escenario. Mientras unos trabajábamos en esto, los demás terminaban de pintar el enorme lienzo trasero sobre el que habían representado las paredes de la sala con gran realismo.

Incluso habían dibujado una ventana, a través de la cual se divisaban los tejados imaginarios de una típica ciudad que despierta a la revolución industrial. En mi humilde opinión, a pesar de ser todos unos meros aficionados, estábamos consiguiendo un resultado muy profesional.

Apenas intercambié unas palabras con Ignacio en toda la mañana. Nuestro director no había dejado de ir y venir, dando instrucciones a todos de cómo mejorar nuestra improvisada carrera como escenógrafos. Cuando me disponía a marcharme, él me interceptó.

No me encontraba con muchas ganas de hablar, pero como me pareció una grosería darle largas, decidí prestarle atención.

—Está quedando genial, ¿no crees? —comenté, tratando de sonar alegre.

—Sí, están haciendo un gran trabajo —asintió. No parecía demasiado entusiasmado—. Rachel, no quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Es Ángela… En los últimos días ha empeorado mucho — me explicó apesadumbrado—. Se acerca el final y creo que mereces saberlo. No me gustaría que la noticia te coja por sorpresa cuando llegue el momento.

Aquella noticia no dolió menos por mucho que estuviera sobre aviso. Sentí como si alguien me apretara los pulmones, impidiéndome respirar.

— ¿Cuándo la has visto por última vez? —conseguí preguntar en un hilo de voz.

—Ayer.

— ¿Cómo está anímicamente?

—Muy serena —respondió Ignacio, visiblemente angustiado—. Me pidió que me despidiera de ti.

— ¿Despedirte?

—Está convencida de que no te podrá ver antes de morir. Sabe todo lo ocurrido entre Quinn y tú, y por eso comprende que no te atrevas a ir a visitarla. Sabe que no quieres enfrentarte a ella.

Me sentí tan culpable al escuchar esas palabras que enmudecí.

Me despedí de Ignacio agradeciéndole su sinceridad y conduje de vuelta a casa inmersa en una profunda tristeza. Las palabras de ánimo de mi hermano, que tanta esperanza me habían brindado horas atrás, se perdieron entre los frondosos árboles que me rodeaban.

Suspiré aliviada cuando, al adentrarme en la finca, comprobé que el Audi ya no estaba. Podía refugiarme en mi soledad sin temor a que ella anduviera por allí.

Entré en casa y encontré a mi madre en el vestíbulo. Se disponía a salir.

—Hola mamá —la saludé abatida.

—Hola hija. ¿Qué tal en casa de Noah?

—Bien, me cuidó como a un bebé. Y me sentó estupendamente, la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

—Ignacio me ha dicho que Ángela se nos va.

—Es inevitable, tienes que hacerte a la idea —dijo resignada. La serenidad de su voz me avisó de que la noticia no la pillaba por sorpresa.

— ¿Tú ya lo sabías? —pregunté.

—He ido a verla a menudo y su deterioro es muy evidente. Además, habla sobre ello con una entereza sorprendente. Ayer Quinn me avisó de que cada día que pasa ella se aleja más de nosotros —me explicó apenada, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa del recibidor. Parecía dispuesta a retrasar su salida para poder conversar conmigo—. No te he dicho nada porque no quería abrumarte aún más.

—Entonces… —sollocé—, ya no hay esperanza alguna, ¿verdad?

—No. De hecho, nunca la habido.

— ¡Ay, mamá! —suspiré desgarrada—. ¿Cómo puede estar pasando todo esto?

—Es ley de vida, mi amor —me consoló, abrazándome. Esperó a que me calmara un poco para seguir hablando—. Ayer, como sabes, Quinn estuvo aquí.

—Deberías haberme avisado —le reproché.

—No tuve tiempo, cuando llegué a casa ella ya estaba aquí. Poco después debiste de llegar tú.

— ¿A qué vino? —quise saber.

—A recoger sus cosas. Me dio las gracias por todo lo que hemos hecho por ella, pero me dijo que después de todo lo sucedido no podía regresar.

— ¿Y qué hará cuando ella no esté?... No puede quedarse absolutamente sola.

—Eso mismo le dije yo.

—Y ¿qué dijo ella?

—Que necesitaba esa soledad.

— ¿Crees que sabe algo de lo de Ignacio? —pregunté alarmada.

—No lo mencionó. Sin embargo, por la expresión de sus ojos, yo diría que sí.

—En ese caso, mientras su padre viva en Montegris, no creo que volvamos a verla por aquí.

—Ya veremos, hija, ya veremos…

Mi madre se marchó y yo subí al piso. El silencio que se había apoderado de aquel pasillo me golpeó una vez más. Sin pensarlo, mis pasos se dirigieron a la habitación de Quinn. Al cruzar la puerta abierta y comprobar lo vacía que estaba, desprovista por completo de los objetos que la habían hecho suya, me di cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aquel sueño se había esfumado. A pesar de lo mala que me había parecido esa idea en un principio, ahora que aquel dormitorio volvía a parecer una impersonal estancia para invitados, haber perdido la compañía de nuestra huésped se me hacía insoportable. Antes de abandonar aquel cuarto observé las láminas que en su día había colocado frente a la cama. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar entonces que con ese gesto estaba anticipando lo que me esperaba? Ella me había regalado un paisaje lleno de color, y ahora se volvía gris una vez más.

No lo pude soportar más y salí apresurada hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me dejé caer en mi cama. El silencio se me hacía insoportable. Llevaba semanas siendo incapaz de sentir nada más que el vacío. Me levanté y busqué frenética el iPod en el cajón de mi mesilla. Llevaba allí escondido desde la noche en que descubrí que Quinn había vuelto a tomar cocaína. También encontré algo más: el brazalete grabado que ella me había regalado. Me lo había quitado entonces y no había vuelto a llevarlo. Una imperante necesidad de volver a sentirlo sobre mi piel me invadió, como si así fuera a ser capaz de recuperar parte de lo que había perdido. A continuación coloqué el reproductor de MP3 en el estéreo y dejé que sonara de forma aleatoria. Algún duende debió de intervenir pues una triste canción de Dido, _The Day Before The Day_ , comenzó a sonar en mi habitación.

Las lágrimas que tanto había ansiado derramar regresaron a borbotones, y aquel inmenso y profundo dolor resbalaba con ellas. Pero no traté de contenerlas, necesitaba sentirlas en mi piel.

 _Speeches won´t be made today, clocks will carry on_

 _Flowers won't be left in Parks, work will still be done_

 _People won´t be dressed in black, babies will be born_

 _No flags will fly, the sun will rise_

 _But we will know that you are gone…_

 _I didn´t get to say goodbye the day before the day…_

… _I have lived my life without regret until today…_

(Hoy no se darán discursos, los relojes continuarán

No se dejaran flores en los parques, el trabajo seguirá siendo realizado

La gente no se vestirá de negro, nacerán bebés

No ondearán las banderas, el sol saldrá

Pero nosotros sabremos que tú te has ido…

No llegué a decirte adiós el día antes del día…

… He vivido mi vida sin arrepentimiento, hasta hoy…)

A pesar del miedo que sentía a enfrentarme con la realidad, mientras escuchaba aquella canción comprendí que si no me daba prisa terminaría lamentando no haber estado allí con ella el día antes del día. Ese día en el que la perderíamos para siempre.

Era la tercera vez que visitaba aquel edificio tan señorial, la diferencia es que las veces anteriores lo había hecho junto a ella. Cuando subía en el antiguo ascensor de madera y cristal me resultó imposible evitar que los recuerdos me acechasen. La primera vez que visité aquel lugar descubrí las pistas que más adelante me llevarían hasta la verdadera Quinn. La segunda, pasé la noche acunada entre sus fuertes brazos que, al rodearme, se convertían en un cálido refugio. Esta vez iba sola, y el motivo de mi visita era bien distinto e infinitamente más triste.

Ángela se había mudado de vuelta a su piso; no quería pasar sus últimos días en la residencia, y mucho menos en la fría y aséptica habitación de un hospital. Esa mañana, cuando la llamé para avisarla de que iría a verla, me había asegurado de que estaríamos a solas a excepción de la enfermera que la cuidaba. Quinn tenía que atender unas obligaciones aquella tarde, así que no estaría allí. Cuando me planté frente a la puerta principal, dudé unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre. Estaba nerviosa y vacilé, temerosa de enfrentarme a aquel encuentro.

Respiré hondo y, sin pensarlo más, pulsé el botón. Unos instantes después una mujer pulcramente vestida con su blanco uniforme médico me abrió la puerta.

En cuanto entré en el recibidor percibí ese característico e inconfundible aroma a maderas nobles. Me sentí algo extraña al encontrarme allí sola, pues la sensación que aquel olor me evocó me recordó inevitablemente a ella. Hice un esfuerzo por salir de mi melancólico estado de ánimo mientras seguía los pasos de la enfermera. Con paso decidido, me condujo hasta la habitación de Ángela, donde la encontré tendida en su cama, rodeada de aparatos médicos que registraban hasta el más pequeño detalle de lo que ocurría en su cuerpo.

Me esforcé para que mi rostro no reflejase la desconcertante impresión que me produjo verla allí inmóvil, tan vulnerable y marchita. No parecía ella, siempre tan alegre y jovial. Mis ojos no veían a Ángela, sino a una anciana muy demacrada y débil. Me aproximé a ella lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, pues a simple vista parecía dormir, y de ser así, no quería despertarla. Me sentaría en el sillón que había junto a su lecho y esperaría pacientemente a que abandonara su siesta.

El suelo de parquet crujía bajó mis pies a pesar de mis pasos lentos y cuidadosos, así que cuando llegué junto a ella sus ojos ya estaban abiertos de par en par. Fue al mirarla más de cerca cuando descubrí que, aunque más delgada, seguía siendo ella. Aquella mirada luchaba por mantener su energía y vitalidad. Me alegré de poder reconocerla al fin entre todos aquellos tubos de respiración, sondas y cables que unían su frágil cuerpo a las máquinas.

—Hola Ángela —susurré.

—Hola Rachel —respondió sin mucha fuerza en su voz.

— ¿Te he despertado?

—No, no dormía. Solamente tenía los ojos cerrados. Te estaba esperando. —A pesar de lo bajo que hablaba, pude percibir una gran alegría en su voz—. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Siento no haber venido antes…

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo —me tranquilizó, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios que me recordó más a ella misma—. Han pasado demasiadas cosas…, y sé que no está siendo fácil para ti.

Dejé el bolso en el sillón y me senté junto a ella en el borde de su enorme cama.

Me cogió la mano y sentí cada uno de los finos huesos de sus dedos. Me dolía verla así, pero disimulé mi estupor lo mejor que pude.

—Siento no haber conseguido que Quinn se acercara a Ignacio —me disculpé—. De hecho, lo que provoqué fue todo lo contrario —añadí con una mueca de arrepentimiento en mi rostro.

—No provocaste nada —me corrigió con dulzura—. La única culpable de todo lo que ha pasado he sido yo. Nunca debí involucrarte en esto. No tienes culpa alguna de lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que pidiéndote ayuda ponía en peligro la confianza que Quinn había depositado en ti. —Hablaba despacio, tomado aire a cada pocas palabras—. Yo sabía el milagro que eso suponía; ella no había mostrado ese afecto por nadie. Jamás se había enamorado y yo he provocado su separación.

—Ángela, escúchame —comencé a decir—: no es tu culpa. No me obligaste a nada. Yo misma me ofrecí a colaborar. Estaba convencida de que podría ayudarte y a pesar de lo ocurrido, volvería a hacerlo.

—No tenía que haberte dicho nada. Lo que tenía que haber hecho es contárselo directamente a ella, sin involucrar a nadie más —insistió—. Se habría puesto hecho una furia, pero sólo conmigo, y habría buscado consuelo en ti. Al hacerte partícipe del secreto lo único que conseguí es que ella imaginara cosas muy distintas a la realidad y se alejara de tu lado. Con este plan absurdo sólo he conseguido dañarlas a las dos.

—Te repito que no tienes que lamentarte —le aseguré —. Quiero a tu nieta con toda mi alma, pero estamos destinadas a no entendernos. Aunque yo no hubiera sabido nada sobre su verdadero padre, antes o después algo nos habría separado. Es nuestro sino.

—Es curioso… —dijo ella pensativa—, parece que el amor más intenso siempre va unido a la dificultad.

—Sí…, es trágico, pero es así —asentí apesadumbrada.

—Pero no quiere decir que esas dificultades no se puedan superar —añadió ella con un hilo de esperanza en su voz.

—Ángela, no quiero desilusionarte, y menos en tu estado, pero dudo mucho que Quinn y yo podamos reconciliarnos. Hay una barrera inquebrantable que nos separa.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. La cocaína es una gran amenaza, es absolutamente lógico que eso te asuste —dijo con una gran serenidad.

Yo no había querido mencionarlo. Dudaba que ella le hubiera hablado de su recaída, y más con lo grave que se encontraba. Había dado por hecho que su nieta se lo ocultaría para no hacerle sufrir aún más. Evidentemente, me equivocaba. Entre ellas no había secretos, bueno, exceptuando aquél que lo había complicado todo tanto.

—Ya veo que estás al tanto de lo ocurrido…

—Sí, no tardé en darme cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros cuando regresó a Madrid. La conozco muy bien; con una mirada me basta para saber qué le sucede.

— ¿Qué tal lo está llevando? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Con más entereza de la que yo esperaba. Está decidida a hacer lo imposible para regalarme algo de felicidad en mis últimos días —me explicó, enternecida al hablar de su nieta—. Sé que no es perfecta y que tiene un temperamento que, si se desboca, es incontrolable, pero su corazón no conoce la maldad. ¡La pena es que el dolor le haya hecho adicta a esa maldita droga!

—Sí, eso es lo que más me asusta —admití.

—A mí también —me confesó—. Ahora está cumpliendo con ciertas peticiones que le he suplicado; va a presentarse a los exámenes y acude a una terapia de grupo en un centro de desintoxicación. Ahora mismo debe de estar en una de esas reuniones.

—Y ¿la están ayudando? —pregunté, sintiendo una rayo de esperanza en mi pecho.

—Es muy pronto aún para saberlo, es un proceso muy largo y lleno de dificultades. Por lo menos, desde que volvió a Madrid, puedo poner la mano en el fuego que no ha vuelto a probarlo.

—Eso es un gran paso —declaré esperanzada.

—Sí, lo es. No obstante, ¿qué va a pasar cuando yo no esté? —inquirió preocupada—. Me aterra dejarle sola, pero no voy a poder evitarlo.

Su temor no era infundado. Quinn ahora actuaba bajo el impulso de hacer feliz a su abuela, eso era lo que le motivaba para luchar contra sus demonios. Una vez ésta nos abandonara (cómo dolía pensar en ello), ella, casi con toda seguridad, se hundiría en el más profundo de los abismos. Y la cocaína sería una tentación que estaría esperándole al fondo del mismo con los brazos abiertos.

—Rachel, sé que no tengo derecho alguno a pedírtelo… —comenzó a decir.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —me adelanté—, no pienso dejarle sola. Hay una parte de ella que me atemoriza, más de lo que me gustaría, pero le quiero demasiado. No pienso permitir que el dolor le vuelva a nublar. Y no estoy sola, ni mis padres ni mi hermano lo van a permitir.

—Gracias… —susurró al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—La que te tiene que dar las gracias soy yo —comencé a decir emocionada—. Si no hubieras decidido obligarle a vivir con nosotros, jamás le habría conocido. Aunque ahora estoy sufriendo, nadie me puede robar todo lo bueno que ella me ha regalado en estos últimos meses… —me resultó imposible seguir hablando, porque ahora era yo la que lloraba.

Cogí sus manos entre las mías y ella las apretó con la poca fuerza que sus mermados músculos le proporcionaban. Nos miramos en silencio durante un rato infinito, de esos que no se pueden describir con palabras, mientras dejábamos que el llanto se fuera mitigando.

— ¿Qué pasará con Ignacio? —conseguí preguntar una vez repuesta de aquellos instantes tan conmovedores—. ¿Tendrá que ser ella quien le diga la verdad?

—No, no será necesario. Quinn ya lo sabe.

— ¿Ya se lo has dicho? —pregunté perpleja.

—Sí, era necesario que por fin supiera la verdad. He esperado demasiado, no podía postergarlo más. Además, ya no sólo les incumbe a ellos. Necesitaba que entendiera el porqué de la sólida amistad que ha nacido entre Ignacio y tú.

—Es una pena que lo confundiera con algo tan distinto a la verdad… —suspiré.

—Cuando vino y me confesó que estaba celosa de esa camaradería que tenías con tu profesor, decidí no esperar ni un minuto más. Se lo conté todo en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó? —quise saber.

—Al principio muy mal. Estaba furiosa, tanto conmigo como contigo.

—Me lo imaginaba…

—Desapareció durante unas horas, dejándome sumida en una gran angustia. Pero cuando regresó, para mi alivio, estaba absolutamente sobria y despierta. No había signos de alcohol ni de drogas en su mirada. Y créeme, después de tantos años de infierno tengo un radar muy fino para detectar si se ha metido en algún lío.

—Siento mucho que en el estado en el que estás tuvieras que pasar por ese trago.

—Fueron unas horas de gran preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí muy liberada tras rebelarle una verdad que he callado durante tantos años.

—No debió de ser fácil para ti ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Yo sólo lo había hecho durante unas semanas y casi enloquezco, así que para ella tenía que haber supuesto una larguísima tortura.

—Cuando regresó a casa y se sentó en mi cama, muy serena, me di cuenta de que lo peor había pasado. Desde ese día no ha querido volver a hablar de ello, pero tampoco me lo reprocha. Creo que lo está evitando porque no sabe muy bien cómo asimilarlo.

—Dale tiempo, antes o después tendrá que enfrentarse a ello —la tranquilicé—. Y como ya sabes, no estará sola. Haremos todo lo posible porque termine aceptando a Ignacio en su vida. Llevará tiempo, pero al final lo hará.

—Lo que me entristece es que no llegaré a verlo… —Su voz se teñía ahora de una profunda tristeza.

— ¿No crees que hay algo después de esta prueba de fuego que es la vida?

—Sí, siempre lo he creído —afirmó. Sus ojos despedían una increíble calma.

—Entonces lo verás, estoy segura. Y yo me encargaré de rezar y mantenerte al día — le aseguré, guiñándole un ojo.

No sé cómo pude sonar tan calmada, incluso graciosa, porque tenía el corazón en un puño. Ella se merecía algo de optimismo; me imagino que eso me dio el valor para tratar el tema con tanta naturalidad.

— ¿Prometes hablar conmigo? ¿Aunque no me veas? —pidió ilusionada.

—Lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Nuestra conversación comenzaba a cansarle más de lo debido.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunté.

—No, hace tiempo que he asumido que me voy. —La serenidad de su afirmación me dejó perpleja—. Y menos ahora, que sé que tú estarás aquí, manteniéndome informada.

Me guiñó un ojo y cerró los ojos. Parecía realmente exhausta.

—Me voy a ir ya —le avisé—. Tienes que descansar.

—Ha sido una delicia verte, Rachel.

—Lo mismo digo. Mañana es el estreno de la obra, así que prometo venir pasado y te cuento todo, ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Lo van a grabar?

—Sí. Ignacio quiere hacer un DVD.

—Entonces, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría verlo —aceptó, esforzándose por sonreír.

—Lo traeré conmigo —le prometí con una sonrisa.

—Estaré esperando ansiosa.

—Ahora te dejo descansando, ¿vale?

—Vale —aceptó ya casi sin voz.

Me incliné para besarla en la mejilla y salí de la habitación arrastrando una profunda tristeza que se mezclaba con una gran sensación de paz. La conversación que habíamos mantenido me había dejado sumida en un paradójico estado, a medias entre la pena de saber que no tardaría en morir y la esperanza de que ella siempre me acompañaría allá dónde fuese.

* * *

 **UN POCO TRISTE EL CAPÍTULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE AL MOMENTO DE EDITARLO, RESBALARON UNAS LÁGRIMAS POR MIS MEJILLAS NUEVAMENTE.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	34. Silencio II

**Quinn**

Nora: (después de un instante de silencio): Aquí estamos, sentados uno frente a otro. ¿No hay algo que te llama la atención?

Helmer: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nora: Hace ocho años que estamos casados. Reflexiona un poco. ¿Acaso no es la primera vez que nosotros dos, marido y mujer, hablamos a solas seriamente?

Helmer: Seriamente, si… ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

Nora: Han transcurrido ocho años… y pico, si contamos a partir de nuestro primer encuentro, y jamás hemos cruzado alguna palabra en serio sobre un tema importante.

Mantenía mi anonimato entre la multitud que abarrotaba el patio de butacas de aquel salón de actos. No quería que ni ella ni nadie se percataran de mi presencia. Me había sentado sigilosamente en una de las butacas de las últimas filas una vez que la función había comenzado, y me marcharía justo antes de que las luces se encendieran de nuevo. No quería cruzarme con nadie, y mucho menos con aquél que había resultado ser mi verdadero padre.

Lo que mi abuela me había revelado poco después de regresar a Madrid había superado todos los límites de lo imaginable. Todo lo que había creído real ya no lo era; había sido criada bajo un colosal engaño y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sentirme. Ángela estaba empeñada en que hablara con Ignacio, insistía en que debía empezar por preguntarle a él todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo que ella no entendía es que no quería saber nada. No quería hurgar más en la herida.

La niña que se escondía bajo la cama ahora sabía a qué se habían referido ellos en aquella conversación que últimamente se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

—Creo que tengo derecho a opinar, ¿no?

—No, no lo tienes. Ya sabes cuál fue nuestro trato, así que no quieras controlar la situación más de lo que debes.

—Has vuelto a hablar con él, ¿verdad?

Ese él era Ignacio.

Lo que ya no sabía era quién era yo; el matrimonio de mis padres había sido una pantomima, mi abuela había sido su cómplice y Rachel había prolongado el engaño, traicionándome. A pesar de que sentía que ella me había fallado, necesitaba verla actuar. Lo anhelaba tanto como un indigente anhela el calor de un hogar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía, que no la escuchaba, y me conformaba con hacerlo en la distancia. Aquella noche era el broche de oro para todos esos meses de esfuerzo y superación. Ella había volcado todo su valor para estar sobre el escenario y yo, sencillamente, no podía perdérmelo.

Seguía sin pestañear lo que sucedía en el escenario. La actuación de aquellos actores aficionados me estaba dejando con la boca abierta, y en especial la forma en que Rachel interpretaba a la protagonista. Era ella, tan bella y sencilla como siempre. Al mismo tiempo, la fuerza y el coraje que emanaban de su personaje habían obrado una total metamorfosis. Se había metido por completo en la piel de aquella mujer que, ahogada por su vida rutinaria y superficial, por primera vez encaraba la cruda realidad de su matrimonio. Lo sorprendente era observar cómo una chica que no conocía el hastío de semejante situación conseguía parecer toda una mujer que había decidido romper con esa cuerda que la estaba ahogando. Una vez más, Rachel me dejaba absolutamente perpleja.

Helmer: ¿Iba a hacerte partícipe de mis preocupaciones, sabiendo que tú no podías solucionarlas?

Nora: No hablo de preocupaciones. Me refiero a que jamás hemos intentado llegar de común acuerdo al fondo de las cosas.

Helmer: Vamos a ver, querida Nora: ¿te hubiese interesado saberlo?

Nora: Ahí está la cuestión. Tú no me has comprendido, nunca. Todos han sido muy injustos conmigo, Torvald… Primero Papá y luego tú.

Helmer: ¿Cómo? ¿Los dos…? Pero ¿acaso alguien te ha amado tanto como nosotros?

Aquella obra había sido escrita hacía más de cien años, pero si en lugar de transcurrir en un salón típico de esa época lo hiciera en una estancia de nuestro tiempo y con ropa actual, aquella trama podía perfectamente ser de ahora. Para mi sorpresa, reconocía aquella estampa, pues me recordaba al cautiverio en el que había vivido mi madre. En cierta forma ella también había sido la protagonista de una casa de muñecas.

Rachel, o mejor dicho, Nora, movió la cabeza ante los reproches del joven actor que interpretaba a Torvald Helmer.

Nora: Jamás me han querido. Les parecía agradable satisfacer mis caprichos, nada más.

Helmer: A ver, Nora, ¿qué significa ese lenguaje?

Nora: Escucha, Torvald. Cuando yo vivía en la casa de mi padre, él me exponía sus ideas y yo las compartía; si yo tenía otras, debía ocultarlas, porque a él no le hubiese gustado. Me llamaba "su muñequita", y jugaba conmigo como yo jugaba con mis muñecas. Después vine a tu casa…

Helmer: Empleas unos términos bastante curiosos para hablar de nuestro matrimonio.

Nora: (sin cambiar de tono) Quiero decir que de las manos de papá pasé a las tuyas. Todo lo arreglas de acuerdo a tu gusto, del que yo participaba o simulaba participar, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Tal vez, hacía las dos cosas, mitad por mitad. Ahora, al mirar hacia atrás, me parece que he vivido aquí como los pobres… al día. He vivido de las piruetas que hacía para divertirte, Torvald. Por eso te satisfacía. Tanto papá como tú son culpables respecto a mí. Ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de que yo no sirva para nada.

Helmer: Eres absurda, Nora, absurda e ingrata. ¿No has sido feliz aquí?

Nora: Jamás. He creído serlo, pero nunca lo he sido.

Era extraño ver el cuerpo de Rachel, escuchar su voz, observar sus movimientos por el escenario, y al mismo tiempo descubrir a alguien tan distinto, a esa mujer asfixiada que parecía haberla poseído. Era mágico, y a la vez escalofriante, porque aquel personaje me recordaba sobremanera a mi madre, quien siempre intuí que era una presa en su jaula de cristal.

Ahora que sabía toda la verdad sobre el matrimonio de mis padres, comprendía que ella había sido una víctima más de las convenciones sociales.

Helmer: ¿Que no has… no has sido feliz?

Nora: No. He estado alegre, y todo se reduce a eso. Eras amable conmigo, pero nuestro hogar no era más que un salón recreativo. He sido la muñeca-esposa de tu casa, como en la de papá fui una muñeca-hija. Y a su vez, nuestros hijos fueron mis muñecos. A mí me hacía gracia verte jugar conmigo, como a los niños les divertía verme jugar con ellos. Esto es lo que ha sido nuestra unión, Torvald.

Helmer: Hay algo de verdad en lo que dices… aunque creo que exageras mucho. Pero en lo sucesivo, eso cambiará. Ha pasado la hora del recreo y viene la de la educación.

Nora: ¿La educación de quién? ¿La mía o la de los niños?

Helmer: La tuya y la de los niños

"¡Por Dios!" exclamé para mis adentros, "¡qué mentalidad tan rebuscada!".

Cada vez era más fan de Nora, daba gusto ver como plantaba cara a aquel hombre tan insulso.

Nora: ¡Ay, Torvald! No eres capaz de educarme, de hacer de mí la verdadera esposa que necesitas.

Helmer: ¿Y eres tú quien lo dice?

Nora: En lo que a mí respecta, ¿qué preparación tengo para educar a los niños?

Helmer: ¡Nora!

Nora: ¿Hace sólo un momento no fuiste tú quien confesó no animarse a confiarme esa misión?

Helmer: Lo he dicho en un momento de irritación. ¿Ahora vas a insistir con eso?

Nora: Sí, y tenías toda la razón al decirlo. Es una tarea superior a mis fuerzas.

Hay otra que debo cumplir antes: tengo que pensar en educarme a mí misma. Tú no eres el hombre capacitado para ese trabajo, y en consecuencia debo emprenderlo sola. Por eso voy a dejarte.

Helmer: (dando un salto): ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Nora: Necesito estar sola para intentar entender quién soy y cuanto me rodea. De modo que no puedo permanecer a tu lado.

Helmer: ¡Nora, Nora!

A pesar de encontrarme absolutamente inmersa en lo que sucedía entre aquellos dos personajes, observé a Noah a pocos metros de mí. Tenía que irme ya, si me quedaba hasta el final no podría evitar a ninguno de ellos. No tenía ánimo para dar explicaciones a nadie.

Además, había dejado a Ángela en su cama esperando mi regreso para que le narrara todo lo que había visto. No podía perder ni un segundo más lejos de ella, ya que éstos estaban contados.

Me incorporé del asiento y, con el mayor sigilo posible, me dirigí a la salida.

Antes de marcharme me giré una vez más para poder contemplarla, allí subida, más hermosa que nunca bajo la luz de los brillantes focos.


	35. Silencio III

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS, DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO.**

 **ESPERO NO LLOREN CON ÉSTE.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

El estreno de Casa de Muñecas había sido todo un éxito. Durante la humilde fiesta que prosiguió a la función me encontré arropada por las felicitaciones de mi familia, amigos y de un sinfín de vecinos de Montegris que, aunque eran unos completos desconocidos para mí, se acercaban para expresar su admiración por mi interpretación. Parecía increíble que no sólo hubiera conseguido superar mi pánico escénico, sino que encima el público considerara que había hecho un gran trabajo. Después de tantos momentos de inseguridad a lo largo de mi vida resultaba delicioso comprobar que era capaz de entretener y emocionar a los demás. Lo cierto es que no fui la única en recibir cumplidos; todos mis compañeros habían hecho un trabajo fabuloso. Gracias al esfuerzo en común habíamos logrado sacar aquel proyecto adelante. Era muy bonito formar parte de aquel triunfo colectivo. Ignacio estaba exultante. Se sentía orgullosísimo de todos nosotros, y nosotros de él, ya que sin su ayuda jamás habríamos conseguido montar todo aquel fabuloso tinglado. A todos se nos saltaron las lágrimas cuando, el equipo al completo, salimos al escenario para recibir los intensos aplausos del público. Nunca imaginé que recibir una ovación tan efusiva pudiera emocionar de esa forma, pero lo cierto es que lo que los artistas siempre describen como "el calor del público" pone los pelos de punta.

He de admitir que, a pesar de la felicidad que sentí aquella noche, una cierta sensación de vacío me acompañaba mientras charlaba con todo aquél que se me acercaba. La felicitación que más me habría gustado recibir, la mirada de satisfacción que más anhelaba contemplar, la voz que más ansiaba escuchar y el cálido abrazo que más necesitaba recibir, no se materializaron por mucho que los esperara hasta el último segundo antes de dormirme. Ella no me había visto actuar. Después de haber sido la persona que más me había animado a emprender aquella aventura, Quinn no había acudido al estreno. Mientras yo había dejado que Nora respirara a través de mis pulmones, ella debía de estar sufriendo a solas, esperando el temido desenlace que se avecinaba. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en volver a abrir una herida que todavía no había cicatrizado?

Apenas dormí esa noche, sacudida simultáneamente por miles de emociones: satisfacción, alegría, anhelo, tristeza, miedo… En mi vida estaban sucediendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que me sentía de mil y una formas distintas a la vez.

Ignacio me había prometido una copia de la grabación que se había hecho la noche del estreno. Al día siguiente, antes de dirigirme a Madrid, pasé primero por su casa a recoger el DVD. En cuanto lo tuve en mi poder, conduje impaciente hacia casa de Ángela. Me moría por mostrarle el resultado de tantos días de ensayos y preparativos. Estaba convencida de que ella disfrutaría enormemente con la inteligente y visionaria trama de Ibsen. Se trataba de una mujer atípica para su generación; apreciaría sin dudarlo la mordaz crítica de la sociedad que había dibujado el dramaturgo noruego. Ansiaba pasar el día con ella, discutiendo sobre los matices de aquella obra. Sólo esperaba que se encontrase con la suficiente fuerza para poder disfrutar de mi compañía.

Tardé en encontrar un sitio donde aparcar mi coche. Cuando conseguí embutirlo en un diminuto espacio que había dejado libre un pequeño utilitario, me encaminé nerviosa hasta el edificio en el que se encontraba su fabuloso piso. Con la copia de DVD en mis manos, subí a pie las escaleras. El ascensor parecía estar siendo utilizado y no quería esperar ni un segundo más para verla. Mientras ascendía los escalones, con la respiración cada vez más acelerada por el cansancio, caí en la cuenta de que quizá Quinn se encontrara con ella. En mi frenesí por ir a visitarla, no me había molestado en preguntar si Quinn estaría en casa. A pesar de los nervios que me asaltaron al pensar en aquella posibilidad, ya no iba a dar marcha atrás. El deseo de pasar el día con Ángela era mayor que mi temor a encontrarme con Quinn. Quizás incluso, en el fondo de mi corazón, deseaba tener por fin cara a cara a la ladrona de mis sueños. Llevaba semanas preguntándome de día y de noche cómo se encontraría, qué expresión tendrían aquellos ojos de película que tanto echaba en falta.

Por fin llegué al séptimo y último piso. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y unas voces presurosas provenían del interior. Una alarma se disparó dentro de mí. La puerta del ascensor estaba abierta, signo que evidenciaba que aquél que lo hubiera utilizado había salido de su interior con urgencia, olvidando por completo que otros vecinos necesitarían usarlo. De repente lo comprendí: en la esquina de la manzana había visto una ambulancia del Samur estacionada en segunda fila. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua?... Aquel equipo médico de urgencia había venido a atender a Ángela.

¡Por Dios, no! ¡No podía haber llegado tarde! "Por favor Señor, concédeme unos últimos minutos con ella" supliqué en silencio, mientras me adentraba muerta de miedo en el gran recibidor.

El sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas y el chirriar de unas ruedas se acercaron por el pasillo. Al divisar la camilla (impulsada por los paramédicos) adentrarse como un rayo en la estancia donde yo me había quedado parada unos instantes, la caja de plástico donde traía la película se me cayó de las manos. Ángela, inconsciente, era transportada con gran rapidez hacia el ascensor que ellos habían dejado abierto. En medio de aquella conmoción me encontré con los cristalinos ojos de Quinn que seguían angustiados los pasos de los médicos del Samur. Al verme, se paró en seco. Su mirada pasó de la sorpresa al alivio en un microsegundo.

— ¡Rachel! —exclamó en un quejido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha tenido un ataque al corazón… —respondió al borde del llanto. Confundida y desorientada, parecía no poder salir del estado de shock—. Se la llevan al hospital.

—Voy contigo —anuncié sin dudarlo.

Cogí su mano y tiré de ella con decisión. Bajamos las escaleras a zancadas.

Cuando llegamos al portal corrimos hacia la ambulancia, donde los médicos ya subían la camilla.

—Tengo que ir con ella —les avisó Quinn.

—Es mejor que no… —comenzó a decir el conductor, pero Quinn lo interrumpió.

—No me lo pueden negar, si le pasa algo antes de llegar, yo… —Su profunda voz se quebró, pero la infinita angustia que asomó a su rostro convenció a aquel hombre, que con un gesto de su cabeza nos indicó que subiéramos a la ambulancia.

Mientras dos de ellos se sentaban en la cabina de aquella UVI móvil, el tercero permaneció junto a ella, monitorizando los latidos de su corazón que, aunque muy débiles, todavía se registraban en el pequeño monitor portátil al que la habían conectado. El vehículo comenzó a moverse con las sirenas pitando a nuestro alrededor, circulando sin detenerse por las complicadas calles de Madrid. Quinn cogía con firmeza la mano de su abuela, mientras el bamboleo de la ambulancia nos agitaba a todos. Al ver el sufrimiento en su rostro no pude evitarlo: tomé su otra mano entre las mías. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, se aferró a ellas devolviéndome el apretón. Había esperado su contacto durante mucho tiempo, pero no me había imaginado que fuese a producirse en una situación tan desesperada. Di gracias a Dios por haber llegado en el momento justo, para así poder servirle de apoyo en un trayecto tan agónico hacia el hospital.

Cuando la ambulancia se detuvo en seco frente a la entrada de urgencias, un ejército de médicos abrió las puertas traseras de la misma y sacaron la camilla a la velocidad de la luz, obligándonos a separarnos de ella. Nos dejaron allí de pie, cogidas en silencio de la mano.

Aturdidas e incrédulas, observamos cómo la camilla que empujaba aquel remolino de batas verdes desaparecía tras las puertas que anunciaban con grandes letras: SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO. En apenas unos segundos, Ángela había desaparecido al final de aquel espeluznante pasillo. El magullado suelo de cerámica, repleto de rayas de goma marcadas por las apresuradas carreras de camillas, reflejaba la fría luz que desprendía la larga fila de fluorescentes del techo.

Una enfermera se aproximó a nosotras, sacándonos del estado catatónico en el que ambas nos habíamos sumido. Amablemente, nos condujo a una enorme sala de espera, donde otras personas aguardaban desesperados noticias de sus seres queridos. Tomamos asiento sin ser todavía conscientes de lo que hacíamos allí. Quinn, silenciosa y ausente, fijó su mirada en un monitor de plasma que mostraba un canal de noticias veinticuatro horas. Quería consolarle, asegurarle que a su abuela no le iba a pasar nada malo, pero no supe cómo decir algo que ni yo misma creía.

—Voy a por un café. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunté al fin. Fue la única excusa que hallé para romper nuestro silencio.

—No, gracias… —respondió, regresando lentamente a la realidad—. No quiero tomar nada, pero te acompaño a la máquina.

Avanzamos con pasos perdidos hacia el extremo opuesto de la gran sala, donde se agrupaban varias máquinas de bebidas y snacks.

El auténtico café espresso…

Aquella frase, escrita en la máquina de bebidas calientes, me hizo sonreír. En medio de aquella desesperante tensión agradecí el recuerdo. Miré a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo.

Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a su rostro, lo que me indicó que ella también recordaba en ese instante el día que nos conocimos en la estación de Montegris.

—Sigo opinando lo mismo… —comenté—. ¡Es toda una desfachatez que presuman de esa mierda de brebaje!

Una suave carcajada brotó de su boca. Me alegré de haberle distraído con mi comentario, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

—Esta vez me encargo yo —anunció, sacando unas monedas de su pantalón—. Nunca te he devuelto la invitación…

—Es que, gracias a Dios, no acostumbramos a plantarnos a menudo delante de estas pretenciosas máquinas —bromeé, en un intento de seguir distrayéndole del motivo que nos obligaba a recurrir a aquella mierda de café.

—Y, pensándolo mejor, creo que esta vez también voy a acompañarte —añadió.

Con los vasos de plástico en la mano, abandonamos la sala de espera y nos acercamos al mostrador de urgencias. Quinn preguntó por Ángela y la enfermera le confirmó que no tenía noticias aún, lo que, según ella, era esperanzador puesto que de haber ocurrido lo peor ya se lo habrían notificado. Añadió que seguramente habían conseguido estabilizar su corazón y que lo más probable es que le estuvieran realizando una serie de pruebas. Prometió avisarnos de cualquier novedad que le proporcionaran los médicos. Le informamos de que estaríamos fuera. Ambas necesitábamos un cigarro con urgencia. Los nervios nos consumían y la nicotina sería una ayuda para calmarnos. Una vez más, nos encontrábamos junto a unas puertas automáticas de cristal. Y bebíamos aquel espantoso café junto a un alto cenicero de metal. La gran diferencia radicaba en que ya no éramos las completas desconocidas de hacía casi un año.

—Gracias… —susurró, tras dar la primera calada a su cigarro.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Tan sólo he llegado en el momento adecuado.

—Entonces gracias por ser tan oportuna. No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado conmigo en esa horrible ambulancia…

—No lo pienses. Estoy aquí y no me voy a marchar. Esperaremos juntas a que nos digan algo y luego pasaremos a regañarla por habernos dado semejante susto —dije, esforzándome por restarle dramatismo a todo aquello.

— ¿Cómo es que has venido a verla? —preguntó—. ¿No tienes función esta tarde?

—Sí, pero no es hasta las ocho. Antes de ayer le prometí traerle una copia de la grabación puesto que no podía venir al estreno —le expliqué—. Ojala pueda llegar a verla…

—Tranquila, yo ya le he contado que estuviste fabulosa —observó, dejándome perpleja

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?... —titubeé.

No podía saberlo; ella no me había visto sobre el escenario.

—Rachel, estuve allí. ¿Tanto dudas de mí como para pensar que no iba a ir a verte en tu gran día?—El transparente reflejo de sus ojos me atravesó el corazón, despertando esa inverosímil sensación que tanto había echado de menos—. No podía perderme tu actuación, no después de todo lo que ha supuesto para ti. Y permíteme que te diga que creo que has superado con creces tu miedo escénico.

—Gracias por estar ahí… —murmuré.

—De nada, fue un placer —respondió con una media sonrisa, y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó.

—Nada más salir al escenario creí que iba a ser incapaz de hacerlo —le confesé, todavía sorprendida porque ella se hubiese sentado en aquel patio de butacas—. Cuando me percaté de la cantidad de gente que había en aquel gran salón de actos, sentí que la voz no iba a querer salir de mi garganta. Fue aterrador. Sin embargo, cerré los ojos unos segundos antes de que los focos se encendieran y recordé tu consejo: estaba allí porque adoro esa obra de teatro y porque durante estos meses Nora ha llegado a ser mi mejor aliada. De repente el miedo se esfumó, los focos nos iluminaron y dejé de ser yo misma. Sin darme cuenta ella se apoderó de mí y no me abandonó hasta el final.

—Rachel…, fue increíble, mágico. No pude apartar la vista de ti durante toda la función —dijo embriagada—. Eras tú, quiero decir, eran tu cuerpo y tu voz, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que no te veía a ti, sino a ella… Es difícil describirlo, conseguiste que olvidara que tú eras tú. No sé si me entiendes o suena fatal.

—No, es el mejor piropo que me podías decir, porque durante la actuación yo ya no era yo.

—Felicidades. Creo que, afortunadamente para todos los que estábamos allí, has descubierto un talento que se encontraba dormido dentro de ti.

Gracias a aquella conversación ambas habíamos logrado olvidar dónde estábamos y, lo más importante, por qué nos encontrábamos allí fumando.

—Creo que yo también tengo que felicitarte —insinué.

—No. Creo que más bien tienes mucho que reprocharme —me corrigió, esbozando una amarga mueca.

—Quinn, no es momento de reproches. Ambas hemos cometido errores. Lo importante es que, a pesar de las dificultades, estás actuando con coraje. Ángela me ha contado lo de los exámenes y lo de esas reuniones de ex-adictos.

—Rachel, no cantes victoria —dijo con cierto cinismo—. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a reaccionar cuando ella se vaya. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos a las puertas de un hospital.

—No estás sola, ni lo estarás —le aseguré.

—Lo que ocurre es que no sé cómo voy a enfrentarme de nuevo a algo así —me confesó. Sus ojos adquirieron una sombría expresión—. Con lo de mis padres casi me dejo morir…

— ¡Tienes mucho por lo que luchar! —exclamé, furiosa ante su derrotismo—. Además, ya no eres huérfana, hay alguien que está deseando que le des una oportunidad.

Su semblante cambió de súbito, tensando los músculos de su anguloso rostro. Acababa de echar sal en la herida y, a juzgar por su expresión, le escocía demasiado como para permitir que siguiera tratando de curarle.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarle! —gritó—. No me recuerdes la forma en que me has traicionado, por favor.

Como cabía esperar, el espejismo de normalidad se había esfumado. Protegidas por la preocupación y la incertidumbre de aquella espera a tener noticias sobre Ángela, habíamos sido capaces de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No obstante, en cuanto la conversación nos había llevado al motivo de nuestro distanciamiento, aquella especie de armisticio en nuestra particular y dolorosa guerra se había terminado.

La voz de la enfermera, instándonos a que entráramos, nos salvó de seguir discutiendo. Uno de los médicos que había atendido a Ángela nos esperaba junto al mostrador para informarnos sobre su estado.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está mi abuela? —se apresuró a preguntar Quinn con voz temblorosa.

—Está estable, y consciente —respondió aquel médico de mediana edad. Su semblante, muy serio, indicaba que lo que tenía que añadir no iba a ser muy alentador—. Pero he de avisarles que no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. En cualquier momento su débil corazón volverá a fallar, y nos ha pedido que no intervengamos cuando suceda.

— ¡No pueden dejarla morir! —aulló Quinn.

—Entiendo su desesperación, créame. No obstante, si un paciente terminal decide que no intervengamos, nosotros no podemos oponernos. Estaríamos alargando su sufrimiento en contra de su voluntad.

Aquel médico hablaba en un tono tan calmado y condescendiente que revelaba que se había enfrentado a ese dilema en numerosas ocasiones. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Quinn antes de continuar hablando.

—Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Podríamos verla? —musitó Quinn en apenas un hilo de voz.

—Sí, por supuesto. Me ha pedido que les lleve junto a ella.

Ambas le seguimos, atravesando el largo pasillo hasta llegar a aquellas enormes puertas batientes que momentos atrás nos habían separado de ella. Caminamos entre un incesante ir y venir de médicos y enfermeras hacia el cubículo donde Ángela descansaba, situado en un rincón de aquella zona de la sección de cuidados intensivos. El médico nos dejó a solas con ella.

Quinn se aproximó impaciente a su lado. Cogió su mano y la besó en la frente con gran delicadeza. Yo permanecí inmóvil en un segundo plano, no quería entrometerme.

—Ya estoy aquí… —le susurró su nieta, aliviada por estar junto a ella de nuevo.

—Siento haberlas asustado —se disculpó, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Con un leve gesto, Ángela me indicó que me acercara. Me situé al otro lado de la cama y cogí su otra mano. Allí estábamos las tres, unidas de nuevo.

—Hola, pequeña… —me saludó, esforzándose por sonreír—. Ya me ha dicho Quinn que… —se detuvo para tomar aire. Dolía ver cómo pronunciar una simple frase era todo un reto para ella —, que la obra fue todo un éxito.

—Todo salió muy bien —asentí, obligando a mis ojos a que permanecieran secos.

—No sabes lo mucho que me habría gustado poder ir…

—Ignacio y yo nos acordamos mucho de ti —le aseguré—. Y él lo grabó todo para que puedas verlo.

El cuerpo de Quinn se tensó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su padre. No quise mirarle; sabía que sus ojos me estarían acusando.

— ¡Qué pena! —suspiró ella. Ya casi no tenía voz—. No creo que pueda llegar a verlo…

— ¡Shhh!…, no hables, tienes que descansar —le ordenó su nieta.

—Quinn… —respondió, tan testaruda como siempre, mientras su voz apenas se distinguía entre los rítmicos pitidos de los monitores que nos rodeaban—, tienes que dejarme ir… No quiero descansar, lo que necesito es asegurarme de decirte…, de decirte algo muy importante antes de irme para siempre.

—Abuela, por favor, no sigas hablando. No te precipites, quizá te repongas y…

Aquella escena era desoladora. Quinn no quería afrontar que se nos iba, y ella se esforzaba por hacerle entender que no le quedaba más tiempo. Yo, con el corazón encogido, ya había comprendido que aquello era una despedida.

—Quinn… —volvió a insistir ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por continuar hablando—, tienes que prometerme algo…

—Lo que quieras… —sollozó ella, que por fin comprendía que aquello era un adiós.

—Prométeme que sabrás perdonar… Por favor, no dejes que el orgullo te impida ser feliz.

—Te prometo…, que lo intentaré… —accedió ella, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Sé que me equivoqué. Tardé demasiado en decirte la verdad —dijo arrepentida—. Pero no te equivoques tú también, dale una oportunidad a tu padre, por favor…

Su voz se apagaba lentamente y sus ojos iban perdiendo brillo.

— ¡Abuela, no me dejes!… ¡No estoy preparado! —gimió Quinn, aferrándose a ella, incapaz de dejarla marchar.

—Deja que vuelva junto a tu madre —suplicó ella—. Quiero volver a su lado… Juntas te protegeremos…

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Quinn sin aliento—. ¡Siento tanto todo lo que te he hecho sufrir!

—Yo también te quiero, mi niña —susurró ella, alargando su mano hasta la mejilla de Quinn. A continuación me miró—. Cuida de ella, por favor…

—Lo haré —respondí. Mis lágrimas ya no podían esconderse más.

Cerró los ojos. Sus párpados se posaron como las alas de una silenciosa mariposa y una indescriptible serenidad se apoderó de su pálido rostro.

Quinn no quería darse cuenta de que ella se había ido, y seguía acariciando su mano, esperando a que ella volviera a abrir los ojos. Ni el agudo y continuo pitido de la máquina, que indicaba que su corazón se había detenido, le convencía de lo sucedido. La observaba con ternura, aguardando a que ella despertase de su infinito sueño.

— ¡No, no por Dios!... ¡No!... ¡No te vayas, no me dejes!...

Consciente al fin de la realidad, se refugió en aquel cuerpo inerte, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su abuela. Entre angustiosos sollozos, le acarició el pelo y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de apartarse de ella.

Yo aguardaba quieta y en silencio el momento en el que ella necesitara mi ayuda.

Quería que se despidiese de ella sin agobiarle. Cuando se giró y sus ojos enrojecidos me suplicaron un abrazo, avancé hasta ella y le acogí en mi pecho. Se aferró a mi cuerpo, rogándome entre sollozos que aliviara su agonía. En aquel momento, en el que compartíamos el dolor por la pérdida de Ángela, comprendí que el vínculo que nos unía iba mucho más allá que nuestra frustrada historia de amor. El destino se empeñaba en que siempre que una de nosotras lo necesitara, la otra estuviera allí para protegerle.

Ángela fue enterrada en el panteón familiar junto a su marido y a su adorada hija. Aquella tarde de junio el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, lo que me confirmó que ella no se había esfumado, no había desaparecido sin más. El calor del astro rey acariciaba mi rostro y sabía que ella nos observaba.

Quinn ya no lloraba, no le quedaban lágrimas. Su mirada se había vuelto fría de nuevo, como cuando llegó a nuestra casa, y eso me preocupaba. A lo largo de toda la ceremonia permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida entre las tumbas donde yacían sus seres más queridos.

Durante los primeros instantes tras el fallecimiento de Ángela se había aferrado a mí, pero llegado el momento de regresar a su casa, cuando mi madre apareció como una exhalación en el hospital, me apartó de su lado. Alegando que deseaba estar sola, no aceptó el ofrecimiento de venir con nosotras a la finca. Nos dejó absolutamente desconcertadas en el interior del coche de mi madre, mientras observábamos cómo se perdía en el interior del parque del Retiro. No le habíamos vuelto a ver hasta dos días más tarde, fecha en la que se celebraron el funeral y el entierro de nuestra amiga. Callada y ausente, se limitó a aceptar en silencio nuestro pésame cuando finalizó la misa en la iglesia.

Ignacio había acudido tanto a la iglesia como al cementerio, pero se había mantenido alejado de su hija. Se limitaron a intercambiar un distante y tenso cruce de miradas; ni siquiera en aquel momento Quinn quería buscar su ayuda. Parecía odiarle, y en cierta forma, era normal. Siempre había estado sola, creyendo ser una huérfana. No podía digerir de buenas a primeras que aquel individuo quizá pudiera llenar el vacío que habían dejado las tres personas que ella había reconocido como su familia. La genética podía decir misa, pero ella no sentía vínculo alguno con aquel hombre. Tan sólo el tiempo y la promesa de perdón que le había hecho a su abuela podrían propiciar un acercamiento entre ellos.

Cuando los enterradores terminaron de cubrir la tumba con la lápida de mármol, el cura rezó una última plegaria por el alma de Ángela y la ceremonia tocó a su fin. Todos los asistentes se fueron dispersando, dejando a Quinn a solas frente a aquel impresionante panteón.

Mi familia y mis amigos se alejaron hacia los coches. Les pedí que me dejaran unos minutos a solas con ella; necesitaba cerciorarme de que sabía que no estaba sola. Tenía la firme intención de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ángela.

Me aproximé junto a ella. Su mirada fría como el hielo me asustó.

Miraba las tumbas impertérrita, sin pestañear, carente de expresión alguna en su bello rostro. ¿Acaso su alma se había ido con la de ella?

—Sé que no quieres compañía… —comencé a decir.

—No, no la quiero —respondió con una frialdad sobrecogedora.

—Y voy a respetar tu deseo, pero sólo por un tiempo —le avisé.

Se giró y sus ojos de hielo me atravesaron. Jamás había visto tal falta de emoción en una mirada.

—Quinn…, si no me dejas ayudarte, vas a terminar hundiéndote.

—Es mejor que me hunda yo sola a que te arrastre conmigo.

—No me arrastrarás. Tenemos mucha gente a la que aferrarnos.

—No se merecen tanto dolor... —observó, con un tono de voz escalofriante—. Es lo único que yo puedo ofrecer.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —le contradije—. Eso es lo único que puedes ver ahora, pero ambas sabemos que dentro de ti hay mucho más. Yo lo he visto.

— ¿Y si ya no queda nada? —preguntó desesperada.

—Existe una forma de descubrirlo…

— ¿Cómo?

—Dejando que salga a la luz.

— ¿Qué luz?... ¿Acaso tú la ves? —masculló—, porque lo único que yo alcanzo a distinguir es un montón de niebla, por mucho que brille el sol.

Dicho esto, se alejó. No le seguí; sabía que en aquel momento no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Debía dejarle su espacio, pasados unos días volvería a intentarlo.

Y así lo hice, tenía que respetar la distancia que ella había marcado. No quería agobiarle, le permitiría pasar a solas el duelo por su abuela hasta que me permitiera acercarme a ella.

Pero no resultó fácil, no lo fue en absoluto. Ahora que el curso universitario había tocado a su fin, que mis artículos para el periódico no serían necesarios hasta el próximo otoño, y que la semana durante la que representamos la obra también se había acabado, no tenía mucho con lo que ocupar mi tiempo. Por las mañanas salía a cabalgar y después pasaba un rato en la piscina, tomando el sol en la tumbona y dándome algún que otro chapuzón. Nuestra casa seguía demasiado vacía, y eso me recordaba constantemente que ella estaría pasando por aquel mal trago encerrada en aquel enorme piso de Madrid, enfrentándose a solas con todos sus recuerdos.

Nuestro pueblo, con la llegada del verano, se quedaba demasiado tranquilo. La mayoría de los estudiantes regresaba a sus ciudades natales y nuestra pequeña localidad se quedaba demasiado vacía y exenta de actividad. Así que, al disponer de tanto tiempo libre, todas las sensaciones que habían quedado camufladas tras el intenso ritmo que me había impuesto afloraron inevitablemente a la superficie. Me habían sucedido tantas cosas durante aquellos últimos meses, situaciones tan diversas e intensas, que en aquel momento sus consecuencias emocionales caían sobre mí con todo su peso. Había sido un año extraño; de triunfos y fracasos, de alegría y de dolor. Por un lado, había conseguido superar muchos de mis miedos, había aprendido a confiar en los demás, me había enfrentado a muchos de mis fantasmas y, sobre todo, había aprendido a amar. Por otro lado, en cambio, había experimentado el dolor de perder a un ser querido y el amargo sabor del desamor. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme de una sola vez a tantos sentimientos contradictorios?

Día tras día trataba de distraerme buscando diferentes posibilidades con las que ocupar mi exceso de tiempo libre. Pero fuese a donde fuese, en casa, en las calles de Montegris, en los pueblos cercanos, en el Monte de la Luna, había algún recuerdo acechándome. Una mirada cómplice de Quinn, un furtivo beso o una carcajada que flotaba en el viento.

Aquella tarde, tras llevar horas dándole vueltas a todo aquello, decidí dejar de esperar. Ella no iba a aparecer de repente por la finca. Habían pasado casi dos semanas y no había dado señales de vida; tendría que ser yo la que fuera en su busca. Además, conducir hasta Madrid se me antojó mucho más divertido y relajante que seguir esperando como una tonta a que algo sucediese. Abandoné la tumbona y subí a mi habitación en busca de unos shorts y una fina camiseta. Hacía mucho calor, y en Madrid sería aún peor.

Conduje por la autovía con la música inundando una vez más el interior de mi coche. Ya no quería más silencio a mí alrededor. Desde el día que la canción de Dido me había sacado de mi letargo, ya no permitía que mis días transcurrieran sin el consuelo que las canciones me brindaban. Necesitaba que ellas me recordaran que seguía viva, que aún podía vibrar, aunque fuese por culpa de la tristeza. Eso era mejor que estar anestesiada.

Cuando me adentré en la ciudad no fui directa hacia el piso del Retiro. Me dirigí sin pensar hacia el apartado y distinguido barrio en el que se encontraba la residencia donde había conocido a Ángela. Allí había surgido nuestra amistad, y quería ir por última vez.

Necesitaba despedirme de ella a mi manera. Aparqué frente al edificio y antes de entrar observé la fachada. Los inolvidables momentos vividos en el interior de aquellos viejos muros acudieron de golpe a mi mente, y por unos instantes pude ver la dulce mirada de aquella mujer que tanto había llegado a querer. No pude reprimir el deseo de adentrarme en la tranquilizadora atmósfera de aquella residencia.

Una vez en el recibidor, una de las enfermeras me reconoció al instante. Le pregunté si había problema en que pasara un momento al salón. Accedió sonriente y me dijo que me quedara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Impulsada por el deseo de sentirme cerca de Ángela, quien siempre me infundió valor y seguridad, avancé hasta la acogedora y luminosa estancia donde tantas veces había charlado allí con ella. Busqué cobijo en uno de los butacones orejeros de estilo inglés situados junto a los ventanales. Desde allí se podía contemplar el maravilloso jardín trasero de la residencia. Éste se hallaba en su momento álgido, con todos los árboles rebosantes de un vivísimo verde. Mecidos por una suave brisa, parecían danzar libremente entre los cuidados setos que se arremolinaban a sus pies. Los diferentes rincones, adornados con macizos de flores, proferían un toque de color a aquel secreto jardín urbano, resultando conmovedoramente bello. Los residentes disfrutaban de aquel mágico refugio, ajenos a la ajetreada vida que el resto de los mortales protagonizaban más allá de aquel lugar. Unos paseaban en parejas por el jardín a paso tranquilo, otros descansaban en los bancos bajo el sol de la tarde y los últimos, empujados por una enfermera, contemplaban la alegre escena desde su silla de ruedas.

Inconscientemente, busqué a Ángela con la mirada entre el variado grupo, pero no la hallé. Al que sí divisé, sentado bajo la sombra de uno de aquellos majestuosos árboles con un libro en su regazo, pero con la mirada perdida más allá de aquel jardín, fue al simpático anciano que le había cortejado hasta la saciedad. "Tú también te preguntas dónde está" pensé, observando su melancólica expresión. Ella se había marchado, y debíamos conformarnos con los recuerdos que aquella singular mujer nos había regalado. Cerré los ojos y evoqué su imagen en mi mente. La recordé, radiante y llena de vida, tal y como yo la había conocido unos meses atrás en aquel salón. Durante unos breves instantes la sentí junto a mí, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla. A su lado un rostro familiar me sonreía. Ella, Quinn y yo…, unidas de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos y salí de mi ensoñación. Todo había terminado. Ya no podríamos revivir aquellos momentos en los que Quinn y yo la visitábamos y pasábamos la tarde entera charlando. ¡Qué cortos se me hacían siempre esos agradables encuentros!... Pero Quinn ya no formaba parte de mi vida y Ángela no se encontraba allí para aconsejarme. La fría realidad me golpeó sin ningún miramiento y decidí abandonar aquel lugar.

Si quería enfrentarme a ello de una vez por todas, debía ser valiente y dirigirme al lugar donde su recuerdo estaba gravado en la piedra. Allí cumpliría mi promesa y hablaría directamente con ella. De camino al cementerio compré un precioso ramo de flores, no quería llegar con las manos vacías. Ella se merecía un toque de color.

Una vez ante su tumba, caí en la cuenta de que justo a su lado se encontraba la lápida de Judy. A ella no le había llevado nada, así que decidí dividir el enorme ramo en dos y, con sumo cuidado, deposité las flores sobre sus tumbas. Miré a mí alrededor. No había nadie por allí y la tranquilidad que me rodeaba me hizo sentir mejor. Los altos cipreses se recortaban contra el sol del atardecer y el canto de las golondrinas me recordó que yo no era la única criatura viva que pululaba por allí.

Me senté sobre la hierba y comencé a rezar. No elegí una oración en concreto, simplemente dejé que mis pensamientos se dirigieran hacia ellas. No quería comunicarme sólo con su abuela, sino también con su madre. Dondequiera que Ángela se encontrara, estaba convencida de que Judy estaba con ella. Así que les pedí a ambas que me ayudaran a acercarme a Quinn. Necesitaba que, de alguna forma, me transmitieran el coraje necesario para dirigirme al piso del Retiro; si ella no iba a venir a mí, tendría que armarme de valor para ser yo la que diera ese paso.

Llevaba un rato allí sentada, observando cómo la luz del sol se iba debilitando ante la llegada del crepúsculo, cuando escuché unos sigilosos pasos detrás de mí. La quietud que reinaba en aquel lugar hacía que mis oídos percibieran con claridad cualquier sonido, por más sutil que éste fuera. Me giré sobresaltada, no había visto una sola alma en el rato que llevaba en el cementerio, y ahora que se aproximaba el anochecer no esperaba ver aparecer a nadie.

Descubrí la alta figura de Quinn a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba. No había caído en que existía la lógica posibilidad de que ella también necesitara acudir allí, y más a esas horas, cuando el calor ya no era tan sofocante y la suave luz del atardecer convertía el panteón en un lugar mucho más místico. Mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas: ellas lo habían traído hasta mí. Por muy lógico que me pareciera que ella visitara su tumba, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío. La casualidad de que lo hiciera en ese preciso momento, llegando unos instantes antes de que yo fuera a marcharme, se me hizo extrañamente sospechosa, más aún cuando llevaba un rato rezando para que me ayudaran a acercarme a ella.

Me incorporé, quedándome de pie a medio metro de ella. A pesar de que estábamos en verano, su piel se encontraba muy pálida y sus cristalinos ojos destacaban sobre aquellas marcadas facciones. No daba muestras de haber dormido mucho y temí que sus ojeras fueran producto de algo más que del insomnio. ¿Habría vuelto a las andadas?...

Lo curioso era que, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, seguía cortándome la respiración. Quizá, al no verle tan a menudo como me hubiera gustado, su impresionante belleza volvía a cogerme por sorpresa. ¿Sería todo más fácil si no fuera tan condenadamente guapa? La respuesta era sencilla: no, porque la muy cabrona tenía un interior aún más bello y complicado de lo que saltaba a simple vista.

—Hola —me saludó con voz ronca.

—Hola —respondí.

— ¿Has traído tú esas flores? —preguntó, acercándose a las tumbas.

—Sí —musité, aún sorprendida por su presencia.

—Son preciosas…

—Como lo eran ellas —afirmé. No me cabía la menor duda de que su madre también había sido un ser excepcional.

—Sí, lo eran —declaró entristecida.

Me acerqué a su lado y le acaricié la mejilla. No me rechazó, pero tampoco me devolvió el gesto.

—Quinn, ¿cómo va todo? —susurré.

—Mal… No sé por dónde comenzar a reconstruir el puzzle —respondió derrotada.

—Sólo tienes que elegir una ficha, y después la siguiente. Poco a poco irán encajando entre sí.

—Rachel, ¿cómo voy a recomponerlo, si las partes más importantes ya no están? —me interrogó con un desolador quejido—. Por mucho que me esfuerce, nunca podré formar la imagen completa, ya no existe.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no creas una nueva imagen con las fichas que sí están en la caja?

—Es que, entre todas ellas, hay algunas que no encajan, y temo que éstas contaminen el dibujo final.

—Debes desechar esas partes que desdibujan tu futuro, es la única manera de que recobres tu vida. Sólo tú puedes terminar el puzzle.

—No me siento capaz…

—Déjame entonces que te ayude a darle forma —le ofrecí—. Además, no sé si has considerado la posibilidad de incluir en el conjunto a alguien que puede ayudarte a comprender mejor quién eres en realidad.

Por supuesto, me refería a Ignacio.

—No, no lo he considerado, ni quiero hacerlo —masculló—. Ya no soy una niña, no le necesito.

— ¿Ah no? —bufé, enfurecida por su testarudez—. Pues déjame recordarte que es tu padre, te guste o no. Y no estás en posición de rechazar al único miembro de tu familia que sigue con vida.

—Gracias por la información —me espetó dolida.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto darle una oportunidad? —pregunté exasperada.

— ¡Porque detesto su cobardía!... Si tanto amaba a mi madre, ¿por qué se dejó manipular por mi abuelo? Y cuando ellos se fueron para siempre, ¿por qué no me vino a buscar?

—Porque es humano y tenía miedo a no saber ayudarte como te merecías —no pude evitar defender a Ignacio. Las preguntas de Quinn eran absolutamente legítimas; sin embargo, las respuestas no eran tan sencillas como ella creía.

—Pues yo también soy humano y ahora no quiero tenerle cerca, ¿entendido? No quiero volver a hablar de esto —declaró, dejándome muy claro que por ahora no habría forma humana de razonar con ella.

—Muy bien, no te acerques a tu padre si no quieres —me rendí—, pero deja que yo te ayude. Yo me sentaré contigo a montar ese puzzle que tanto te desconcierta.

—Rachel, eso no puede ser…

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú eres una de esas fichas que no sé dónde colocar.

No sé cómo explicar el daño que me hizo escuchar eso. Si me hubiera abierto el pecho con un puñal y me hubiera arrancado el corazón de cuajo, me habría dolido menos que aquella declaración.

—Soy unas de las fichas que contaminan tu dibujo… —murmuré temblorosa, sintiendo cómo unas lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos.

—No, soy yo el que contamina el tuyo —me corrigió desgarrada—. Rachel, tienes todas las papeletas para ser feliz, y tienes que aprovecharlas. Yo sólo puedo arrastrarte hacia mi vacío. Por mucho que intentes sacarme a la superficie no sé si lo lograré, y no quiero que te arriesgues a caer conmigo. Ambas sabemos que caminas constantemente al borde del precipicio. Me niego a ser la razón por la que vuelvas a perder la ilusión de vivir.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que sin ti será aún peor? —bramé, negándome a aceptar la separación definitiva.

—No, no será peor. Te librarás de mi oscuridad.

—Aunque tuvieras razón y fueras dañina para mí, no puedo hacer lo que me pides… —insistí, moviendo mi cabeza—. Hice una promesa que debo cumplir.

—Soy yo la que no te permite que me ayudes así que, técnicamente, no estás faltando a tu palabra.

—Sí lo hago, y es muy cruel que me obligues a ello —declaré al tiempo que la primera lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

—Rachel, no puedes salvarme…

—Si me dejaras intentarlo…

—No lo voy hacer —negó con rotundidad—. Quiero que disfrutes de tu verano, que seas feliz y que te olvides de mí.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —inquirí desgarrada—. ¿Es que acaso tú puedes olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido?

—No, no lo olvido. Siempre te estaré agradecida por todo el amor que me has dado. Pero no merezco que sigas malgastando tu tiempo conmigo, así que te dejo libre.

— ¡Tú no puedes decidir por mí! —grité enfurecida.

—Y tampoco tú por mí —rebatió—. Así que deja que yo me enfrente a mis demonios a mi manera.

—No me vas a dejar que te ayude… Ya lo has decidido, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para disuadirme —respondió categórica.

Sus ojos confirmaban con dolorosa exactitud lo que me decía con palabras. No iba a permitir que permaneciera a su lado. Comprendí que no había nada más que decir para intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. Observé mi muñeca izquierda. El brazalete de plata la rodeaba, no me lo había quitado ni para dormir. Si ella había decidido romper nuestro vínculo, ya no tenía sentido seguir llevándolo conmigo. Me lo quité sin dudarlo.

—Toma… —se lo tendí entre lágrimas.

—Es tuyo, quédatelo —me suplicó—. Lo encargué para ti.

—No puedo quedármelo. Sería demasiado doloroso verlo a diario y recordar que ha perdido su significado —declaré, obligándole a cogerlo.

No soportaba más su rechazo, no podía permanecer ni un segundo más junto a ella. Tenía que alejarme de aquel cementerio, de lo contrario terminaría dejando mi alma junto con la de todos aquellos espíritus que nos rodeaban. Tendría que aprender a vivir sin la esperanza de recuperar lo que habíamos perdido. Hasta esa tarde, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, había albergado la ilusión de volver a estar junto a ella. Mientras corría hacia mi coche, me percaté de que la parte de mi piel que había estado cubierta por el brazalete se encontraba muy pálida. El contraste con el bronceado que lucía en el resto de mi cuerpo hacía parecer que seguía llevándolo. Qué ironía: al igual que yo, mi piel se había curtido, sin embargo aún quedaba una zona muy vulnerable a los rayos del sol. Tendría que quemarse primero, escociéndome, para poder permitir que esa parte de mí también cicatrizara y se volviera fuerte.

Pero, aunque la piel se bronceara: ¿alguna vez se borraría de mi corazón la huella de aquel brazalete?

* * *

 **YA SOLO QUEDAN 8 CAPÍTULOS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	36. Océanos I

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES.**

 **PRIMERAMENTE QUE NADA, MIL DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES.**

 **NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE SEGUIRÉ LA HISTORIA, NO LOS DEJARÉ A MEDIAS.**

 **NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS.**

 **ESPERO DISFRUTEN LEYENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

La pequeña pantalla que tenía justo delante de mi asiento indicaba que nos hallábamos sobre Groenlandia. Estábamos sobrevolando el atlántico norte en plena noche. La mayoría de los pasajeros de aquel vuelo de British Airways estaban dormidos. La cabina de aquel enorme avión se hallaba tenuemente iluminada, casi a oscuras, pero yo era incapaz de dormir. Me hallaba sentada junto a la ventanilla y mis ojos se perdían en la negrura de la noche.

Lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir eran unas remotas y brillantes estrellas. Imaginé que una de ellas era Ángela, iluminando mi camino, a pesar de que no había podido cumplir mi promesa de cuidar de Quinn. Ella me lo había impedido, y Ángela lo sabía. Dónde fuera que se encontrara, quizás en alguna dimensión paralela a la nuestra, comprendía que no había tenido elección y no me culpaba por ello. Seguramente el cielo no se halle por encima de nuestras cabezas (como tradicionalmente siempre pensamos); no obstante, no podía evitar sentirla más cerca desde allí arriba.

Me acurruqué con la manta que las azafatas me habían proporcionado y estiré un poco las piernas. Había tenido la suerte de que el asiento de al lado estuviese vacío, así que pude (por decirlo de alguna forma) viajar con cierta comodidad. Mientras escuchaba música en mi iPod, observé mi muñeca vacía. Gracias al sol la marca del brazalete casi había desaparecido, pero aún extrañaba no llevarlo puesto.

"Más vale que te acostumbres", me dije a mí misma, "Eso es el pasado y ahora te diriges hacia tu futuro, hacia una nueva Rachel que tú solita tienes que descubrir"

Aquella precipitada escapada iba a durar dos meses. Gracias a Ignacio, que se puso a mover hilos entre todos sus contactos, encontré la excusa perfecta para dejar Montegris lo antes posible. Paul, un tipo que había sido compañero de piso de Ignacio durante su estancia en Nueva York, había regresado un par de años atrás a su California natal. Su familia poseía un rancho en el precioso condado de Marin, situado a tan sólo unos kilómetros al norte de San Francisco, con lo que había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para montar una escuela de equitación. Aquel verano iba a organizar, por primera vez, un campamento de equinoterapia con el fin de convertirlo en algo permanente si la experiencia tenía éxito. Para ello estaba buscando a gente que estuviera dispuesta a formar parte del equipo multidisciplinar necesario para poner en marcha su plan. Necesitaba, entre otros, a médicos, psicólogos, pedagogos, y a jinetes experimentados que ejercieran de instructores. En cuanto Ignacio se enteró de mi firme intención de salir de España durante el verano, me puso inmediatamente en contacto con su amigo. Aquella oportunidad estaba hecha a mi medida: era una buena amazona y mi nivel de inglés era bastante avanzado. Además, desde el momento que había preparado aquella noticia sobre la terapia con caballos, no había dejado de informarme sobre el tema. Me fascinaba el hecho de que algo que yo siempre había utilizado inconscientemente como una válvula de escape fuera, de hecho, una práctica para aliviar un gran abanico de patologías. Cuando, tras intercambiar una serie de e-mails con Paul, éste decidió ofrecerme un puesto de monitora en su rancho no lo dudé ni un segundo; necesitaba salir de Montegris cuanto antes. Por eso me encontraba en aquel vuelo, camino a un lugar desconocido donde poder empezar de cero.

Había decidido llegar unos días antes del inicio del campamento pues quería familiarizarme con la ciudad y sus alrededores. Paul me recogió en el aeropuerto internacional de San Francisco tras aquel largo viaje con escala en Londres. Llegué agotada pero llena de adrenalina. Ni las más de dieciséis horas de viaje, sumadas a las nueve horas de diferencia horaria, consiguieron robarme la ilusión por aquella aventura que emprendía.

Mientras Paul conducía su enorme pick-up por la autopista 101 hacia el norte, en dirección al centro de la ciudad, mantuvimos una animada charla. Como Ignacio, apenas sobrepasaba los cuarenta años, y era el prototipo de hombre californiano (atractivo y desenfadado) que a más de una le habría dejado con la boca abierta. Yo no tenía intención alguna de volver a dejarme impresionar, y menos por un amigo de Ignacio, así que me limité a alegrarme la vista.

Según él, lo mejor que podía hacer para superar lo antes posible el jet lag era permanecer despierta hasta el anochecer. De esa forma dormiría durante la noche y me acostumbraría más rápido a la gran diferencia horaria que existe entre California y España. Para ayudarme a conseguirlo, me llevó a un agradable café en North Beach, donde nos sentamos en una terraza de la avenida Columbus, desde la cual se divisaban los altos rascacielos del vecino barrio financiero.

— _You better enjoy it!_ (¡Más vale que lo disfrutes!) —me aconsejó con su perfecto y sexy acento americano.

— _Enjoy what?_ (¿Disfrutar el qué?) —pregunté confundida.

— _The fact that you are having a cup of coffee under the sun. That is not very usual in this city in the summer time. As, supposedly, Marc Twain once said: "The coldest Winter I ever spent was a summer in San Francisco."_ (El hecho de que estés tomando una taza de café bajo el sol. Eso no es muy normal en esta ciudad en la época de verano. Como, supuestamente, Marc Twain una vez dijo: "El invierno más frío que he pasado nunca fue un verano en San Francisco")

No tardé en comprobar que Paul no exageraba. Aquella ciudad contaba con un característico y caprichoso microclima que hacía que de repente, en pleno mes de julio, una espesa niebla se arrastrara, espesa y voraz, desde el océano Pacífico. En cuestión de minutos una tibia mañana soleada se convertía en una tarde húmeda y fría. Lo más curioso de aquello era que las nubes (que cubrían sin piedad la península donde se sitúa la ciudad) se detenían al llegar a la bahía, y el sol brillaba de nuevo más allá de esa barrera invisible. Si cruzabas el _Golden Gate_ o el _Bay Bridge_ (puentes que unen San Francisco con las localidades del otro extremo) el verano volvía como por arte de magia. Desde el otro lado de la bahía se apreciaba cómo la ciudad permanecía envuelta entre blancos algodones, con la punta del edificio Transamerica sobresaliendo orgulloso por encima de las nubes; se trataba de un fenómeno realmente impresionante y atípico.

Paul y yo permanecimos hablando durante un par de horas en aquel café de North Beach hasta que Nicoleta (la joven italiana que iba a ser mi compañera de piso) llamó a su móvil para avisarle de que ya se encontraba en casa. De camino por las empinadas calles que conducían a Nob Hill (el pintoresco barrio residencial donde se encontraba el piso que sería mi hogar en los próximos dos meses), Paul me explicó que su amiga sería mi mejor aliada durante el campamento. Había llegado un año antes a San Francisco, igual de perdida e ilusionada que yo, buscando desesperadamente empezar de cero, tras pasar por el duro trance de perder a su hermana gemela por culpa de la anorexia. Era psicóloga y había decidido formar parte del grupo de terapeutas que iban a comenzar, junto con Paul, aquel proyecto de equinoterapia. Nicoleta sabía lo que significa llegar desde otro continente a un lugar desconocido; por eso él consideró que alojarme con ella era mucha mejor opción que permanecer en el rancho, donde me sentiría más aislada y tendría más dificultades para poder moverme a mis anchas. Ella acudiría allí a diario en su coche para asistir a los pacientes que iban a seguir el tratamiento con los caballos, con lo que encontrar un medio de transporte para ir al condado de Marin no sería un problema para mí. Así, por las tardes y los fines de semana yo podría descubrir a mi antojo todo lo que aquella variopinta metrópolis tenía que ofrecer.

Al llegar al cruce de la calle Leavenworth con la calle _Clay_ , Paul detuvo el enorme vehículo y me ayudó con las maletas. El edificio de esquina donde iba a vivir durante aquel verano me dejó boquiabierta. Ni en mis mejores sueños habría imaginado que me iba a mudar a un lugar tan encantador y con semejantes vistas. Se encontraba en lo alto de una de las siete colinas de la ciudad. Su fachada de madera pintada de blanco contaba con cuatro pisos. Los balcones de esquina acristalados eran redondeados y parecían volar sobre la acera. En uno de los lados, divisé las escaleras metálicas de emergencia algo desconchadas y maltrechas, que me recordaron a las miles de series americanas que he visto desde niña. Aquel edificio aparentaba tener más de cien años; debía ser de los pocos que habían sobrevivido al gran terremoto de 1906.

Ese detalle me tranquilizó, puesto que si seguía en pie es que era más seguro de lo que aparentaba.

Nos adentramos en el portal y cogimos el viejo ascensor. Al llegar al último piso, Paul me indicó que le siguiera. Me condujo hasta el final del pasillo, donde enseguida apareció una sonriente chica de pelo oscuro y tez muy morena. Nicoleta, con su preciosa gata persa en los brazos, nos recibió de muy buen talante y nos invitó a pasar. Una vez allí me di cuenta de que me había tocado la lotería: desde aquella acogedora sala de estar se divisaba toda la bahía a través de un amplio balcón acristalado, con el _Golden Gate Bridge_ a la izquierda y la isla de Alcatraz a la derecha. Entre ambos, una intensa y azul masa de agua se encontraba salpicada con decenas de barcos de vela. Me aproximé al ventanal con tal cara de asombro que ella se echó a reír.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —pronunció en un perfecto español. ¡Encima tenía la suerte de que mi nueva compañera hablara mi idioma!—. Yo puse la misma cara cuando vi este piso por primera vez. _Questo è incredibile!_

—No tengo palabras… —balbuceé—. Gracias por acogerme en tu piso, ¡ciertamente es increíble!

— _Allora!_ Déjame que te enseñe tu habitación —me ofreció—. Las vistas son igual de bonitas, _già verità!_

Tenía razón. El dormitorio era una belleza, con una gran cama y un escritorio frente a la ventana, a través de la cual también se divisaba la bahía. El piso tenía dos dormitorios, cada uno con su cuarto de baño. Entre ambos se situaban el salón y una pequeña cocina. ¡No me creía la suerte que había tenido! La chica que hasta el momento había vivido con Nicoleta se había ido hacía poco y ella no había encontrado todavía una sustituta. Estaba encantada de dejar que me quedara allí porque, según me contó esa noche, todavía dudaba de si quedárselo para ella sola o buscar a alguien con quien compartirlo. Como yo sólo me quedaría dos meses, eso le daba tiempo para tomar una decisión. Me contó que hablaba castellano porque su tía se había casado con un español y que de niña iba todos los veranos a Málaga a veranear. Estuvimos charlando en su confortable sofá sobre millones de cosas hasta que, extenuada, le di las buenas noches.

Llevaba más de treinta horas sin dormir y mi cuerpo y a no aguantaba más.

Durante aquella primera semana me dediqué a descubrir a solas la ciudad.

Nicoleta se marchaba a trabajar antes de que yo me despertara, así que tan sólo la veía por las noches. Trabajaba a tiempo parcial en un centro médico, donde ejercía su carrera de psicóloga.

Se había especializado en el tratamiento de los trastornos alimenticios, motivada por ayudar a otras personas a que salieran de la trampa mortal en la que había caído su hermana. Era fácil llevarse bien con ella; se trataba de una chica muy sociable y extrovertida. Tenía una enorme facilidad para hacerte sentir como en casa. Supongo que su profesión ayudaba a que se le dieran bien las personas, y a mí me caló enseguida. Lo bueno de su compañía era que, aunque se había percatado enseguida de la enorme mochila de emociones que yo acarreaba a la espalda, no intentaba que le confiara más cosas de las que yo quería. Respetaba mis silencios. Eso me hacía sentir muy a gusto en su compañía. Pero eso era por las noches. Las horas del día eran sólo para mí hasta que comenzara a trabajar en el rancho. No me importó; necesitaba esa soledad y la disfruté muchísimo.

Comenzaba el día tomando un sabroso desayuno frente al ventanal del salón, mientras mi vista se perdía en la bahía. Fumaba un cigarro tranquilamente (ésa era una de las ventajas de convivir con una europea, puesto que la mayoría de los americanos me habrían prohibido hacerlo en su casa), y luego me preparaba para mis excursiones urbanas. Si el día era soleado, bajaba caminando las empinadas cuestas hacia Union Square, donde tomaba un café al aire libre y observaba el ir y venir de los turistas que se agolpaban en la parada del viejo tranvía de la calle Powell.

Después de mi segundo café de la mañana, hojeaba la guía de la ciudad y decidía hacia dónde dirigirme. El primer día caminé por el centro financiero y, atravesando el barrio chino, llegué a North Beach y comí en un restaurante italiano en Washington Square. El segundo día tomé el Street Car en dirección al barrio de Castro, reino de la amplia comunidad gay de la ciudad. Desde allí me encaminé al soleado y alegre barrio de Mission, donde los restaurantes mejicanos aparecían por doquier.

Comí un delicioso burrito en la taquería Cancún y, la verdad, fue muy agradable poder comunicarme con los camareros en castellano. Ellos me recomendaron que visitara una pequeña calle cercana llamada Balmey Alley, que contaba con decenas de coloridos murales que me dejaron con la boca abierta. Cada uno de ellos representaba alguna injusticia que querían condenar. La mayoría se refería a violaciones de los derechos humanos o a abusos políticos cometidos en países de centro América, pero también había referencias a problemas de la comunidad local, e incluso un recuerdo a lo sucedido con el huracán Katrina. A pesar de la gravedad de los temas sobre los que trataban, aquellas pinturas callejeras no resultaban tristes ni deprimentes. Todo lo contrario; su vibrante colorido era un canto a la esperanza.

El tercer día visité el MOMA. Pasé toda la mañana deambulando por sus salas repletas de arte contemporáneo. Luego, sumándome a la larga cola de turistas, tomé el famoso tranvía que me llevó a la plaza Ghirardelli, desde la cual caminé hasta el famoso Pier 39, donde un grupo de leones marinos habían fijado su residencia. Almorcé sin prisa en uno de los restaurantes que dominaban la bahía, mientras leía un libro y dejaba que la brisa marina jugara con mi pelo.

¡Había tanto por ver y descubrir!

Mi siguiente excusión fue al bohemio barrio de Haight Ashbury , que había sido el epicentro del movimiento hippie de los sesenta. Pasé la mañana paseando por las calles de aquel encantador barrio de casitas victorianas. Entré en todas sus pequeñas y estrafalarias boutiques, tan diferentes a las cadenas de tiendas del downtown. También pasé un buen rato en Amoeba, una interesante tienda de música donde descubrí grupos totalmente desconocidos para mí. Me hice con varios CD's para ampliar mí ya extenso repertorio musical. En mi caminar me crucé con gente de lo más variopinta y extravagante. Estaba tan ocupada absorbiendo cada detalle de lo que me rodeaba que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía tiempo de sentirme triste ni vacía. Aquella noche, tras un día agotador y sobreestimulante, caí una vez más como un leño en la cama. Dormí nueve preciadas horas del tirón.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, la niebla y el frío habían hecho acto de presencia, con lo que mis largos paseos tocaron a su fin. Decidí tomar el trolebús número uno que me acercó hasta la calle Fillmore, donde me atrincheré en el sillón de uno de sus encantadores _coffee shops_. Pasé allí la tarde, leyendo y observando a la gente que entraba y salía. Algunos permanecían un largo rato, entretenidos con sus ordenadores portátiles o leyendo alguna novela.

Otros se limitaban a tomar algo rápido mientras hablaban por el móvil, y los últimos entraban fugazmente para llevarse un café en un vaso de papel y seguir su camino. Lo pasé en grande observando la gran variedad de gente que me rodeaba. Aquel pequeño café era como una representación de la ONU, con hombres y mujeres de todas las razas y procedencias. San Francisco era, sin dudarlo, uno de los lugares más cosmopolitas y abiertos donde jamás había estado. Y lo más curioso de todo era que, a pesar de encontrarme tan lejos de casa, y o encajaba allí como una más. En una ciudad como aquella, tan plural y acogedora, todos teníamos cabida, y nadie, por muy diferente que pudiera ser, desentonaba en absoluto. Era muy normal ver grupos mixtos charlando, sin importar su raza, religión u orientación sexual.

Una tarde, en la que el sol había salido tímidamente tras varios días consecutivos de niebla, me decidí a tomar el autobús que llegaba hasta el final del Golden Gate Park y llegué hasta Ocean Beach. El océano Pacífico se extendía ante mis ojos como un gigante en movimiento. Las impresionantes olas rompían contra la orilla, provocando un ensordecedor tumulto que me maravillaba. Me encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de todo lo que conocía, de todo aquello que me era familiar. A pesar del vértigo que me producía aquella enorme distancia que me separaba de los míos, la oportunidad de comenzar de cero, sin recuerdos ni ataduras, me mantenía en un estado de excitante curiosidad. Mientras paseaba por aquella gigantesca e inhóspita playa, donde la ciudad de San Francisco se asoma hacia el lejano oriente, me percaté de que nunca jamás el horizonte se había perdido para mí en dirección a aquellas lejanas tierras. Había mirado hacia África desde las costas del sur de España, y hacia América desde las costas portuguesas, pero jamás había perdido mi vista en un océano que se dirigiera a tierras tan exóticas. Puede parecer una trivialidad, pero para mí aquel pensamiento tenía mucho significado: estaba abriéndome paso a una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Me había aventurado a dejar atrás la comodidad de todo aquello que no suponía ningún riesgo, en un intento de convertir el dolor y la confusión en una oportunidad para conocer mejor el mundo y a mí misma. Aquel último año había sido demasiado intenso y enriquecedor como para permitir que el rechazo de Quinn echara por tierra todo aquello que había conseguido.

En Montegris no iba a ser capaz de superar su ausencia, ya que en cada rincón había un recuerdo acechándome. Sin embargo, San Francisco me brindaba la oportunidad de canalizar todas mis energías hacia rincones inexplorados y apasionantes. El simple hecho de no conocer la ciudad provocaba que despertarse cada mañana fuera excitante; cada paseo era una aventura para explorar algo distinto.

Mientras paseaba por la playa pensé en lo interesante que había sido esa semana; prácticamente había estado todo el tiempo conmigo misma, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. En Montegris siempre tenía la compañía de mi gente. Incluso cuando había sufrido el peor momento de mi depresión y no quería ver a nadie, la presencia de mis padres me había arropado. En San Francisco, a excepción de las noches que había pasado en compañía de Nicoleta, había permanecido absolutamente sola todo el tiempo. Descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que existía una interesante paz en aquellas largas horas de soledad. No tenía que hablar, ni evitar a nadie, tan sólo debía ocuparme de abrir bien mis sentidos a todas aquellas novedades. No voy a decir que no me sentía melancólica. De hecho, ese era mi estado de ánimo permanente. Trataba de no acordarme de Quinn, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que saliese de las sombras que le acechaban. Ya había sufrido demasiado. Merecía ser feliz.

Yo también lo merecía, y por eso me encontraba allí, para poder resetear mi mente y abrirme a nuevas experiencias.

Cuando abandoné la playa, me adentré en el enorme parque del Golden Gate y caminé durante casi una hora hasta llegar a la California Academy of Sciences. Aquel museo de ciencias me interesaba, más que por su contenido, por su continente. El nuevo edificio, diseñado por el arquitecto Renzo Piano, había abierto sus puertas recientemente. Gracias a mi padre, estaba al tanto de lo complejo e interesante del proyecto, y desde mi llegada había sido uno de mis objetivos a visitar. El novedoso museo cuenta con un tejado de formas sinuosas y redondeadas sobre el cual se ha creado un maravilloso jardín, consiguiendo que el edificio conviva en perfecta armonía con los altos árboles que lo rodean. La sostenibilidad y el respeto al medio ambiente son las premisas fundamentales; se trata de un ejemplo perfecto de cómo la arquitectura puede ser bella a la vez que responsable. Abandoné el museo gratamente impresionada. Debía mencionárselo a mi padre la próxima vez que llamara a casa.

Tras haber pasado todo el día caminando, me hallaba exhausta. Salí del parque y me dirigí a la parada de autobús más cercana con la intención de regresar a casa. Mientras esperaba, mi teléfono móvil sonó. Era Nicoleta.

— ¡Hola bambina! —me saludó con su alegre voz—. ¿Qué haces?

—Acabo de salir del California Academy of Sciences y me iba ya a casa.

— ¿Estás en el Sunset?

Aquél era el barrio que quedaba al sur del Golden Gate Park.

—Sí, estoy en una parada en Lincoln Way —respondí.

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó maravillada—. How convenient! (¡Qué apropiado!)

Las conversaciones con ella siempre eran una mezcolanza trilingüe de lo más divertida.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté. No sabía qué tenía de especial el hecho de que me encontrara en una simplona parada de autobús en aquella larguísima calle que bordeaba el lado sur del parque.

—En la novena avenida con Lincoln hay un café que se llama The Canvas y yo justo voy para allí —me explicó con su inconfundible acento italiano—. En una hora tocan allí unos amigos míos que tienen un grupo de jazz. He pensado que podía apetecerte.

—Estoy un poco cansada… —me excusé. Lo que más me apetecía era llegar a casa, darme un largo baño y mirar el e-mail en mi portátil. Aunque me costara admitirlo, aún albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que ella se pusiera en contacto conmigo.

—Rachel, ¡no seas aburrida! —me regañó—. Desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho es recorrer la città a solas. It´s about time you meet some of my friends! I want you to have a good time! (¡Ya es hora de que conozcas a algunos de mis amigos! ¡Quiero que lo pases bien!)

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria; ella iba a insistir hasta que accediera. Miré a mí alrededor. Me hallaba en la calle Lincoln con la séptima avenida; apenas tendría que caminar dos manzanas para llegar al lugar del que ella me hablaba.

—Ok, Nicoleta. Voy para allí.

— ¡Fantástico! —exclamó satisfecha—. Espérame allí. Non più di cinque minuti di ritardo!

Aunque mis conocimientos de italiano eran nulos, pude descifrar que me había dicho que no tardaría más de cinco minutos en llegar. Me encaminé hacia la novena avenida y al llegar a la esquina me adentré en el local del que me había hablado Nicoleta.

The Canvas era un espacioso coffee shop, de techos muy altos, con una barra cuadrada en el centro, alrededor de la cual se disponía una zona de mesas, otra con sofás, un pequeño escenario y un espacio destinado a galería de arte. Mientras esperaba a mi amiga, me entretuve observando los cuadros y esculturas allí expuestos. Eran, básicamente, manchas de color, y aun así desprendían una fuerza impresionante. Eran agresivos y cálidos al mismo tiempo, lo que me mantuvo absorta contemplándolos, hasta que la voz de Nicoleta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—This place is awesome, isn´t it? (Este lugar es increíble, ¿verdad?) —comentó en inglés. La facilidad con la que Nicoleta cambiaba de idioma era impresionante.

—Sí, es un café muy original —asentí.

La idea de convertir una cafetería en un espacio donde también tuvieran cabida el arte y la música me pareció sublime. Nicoleta me presentó a los cuatro músicos, que preparaban sus instrumentos en el pequeño escenario, lo que me recordó dolorosamente a los miembros de Cube, a quienes había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones con los preparativos. A continuación pedimos unas cervezas y nos sentamos en uno de los confortables sofás situados junto a la ventana. Mientras esperábamos a que el concierto diera comienzo, ella me explicó que en aquel café no sólo organizaban exposiciones y música en vivo, sino que también había recitales de poesía, charlas y cursos monográficos sobre diferentes temas.

El local se fue llenando poco a poco y cuando llegó el momento del concierto y a no cabía un alfiler. Aquellos cuatro chicos eran unos músicos excelentes y, aunque yo nunca había sido muy aficionada al jazz, debo admitir que disfruté muchísimo con su actuación. Cuando hicieron un pequeño descanso se sentaron con nosotras para beber algo. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Miles, un treintañero de raza negra que había nacido en Nueva Orleans, lo que explicaba que fuera tan bueno tocando el saxo. Me contó que su madre le había bautizado con el nombre de pila de uno de los músicos más relevantes e influyentes que había tenido el jazz: el famoso Miles Davis, con lo que su destino de músico y a estaba escrito desde la cuna.

Tras un rato de charla con nosotras, regresaron al escenario. En ese momento una chica alta y rubia cruzó como un rayo el local y se dejó caer junto a Nicoleta.

—I´m sorry I´m so late! (¡Perdona que llegue tan tarde!) —se disculpó casi sin respiración, dirigiéndose a Nicoleta—. I just had so much work today !... (¡Es que he tenido tanto trabajo hoy!…)

Dicho esto, le dio a mi compañera de piso un largo beso en los labios.

—Sheila, this is Rachel, my summer roommate. (Sheila, ella es Rachel, mi compañera de piso durante el verano) —me presentó Nicoleta.

—Nice to meet you. (Encantada de conocerte) —la saludé.

—Nice to meet y ou too! —respondió ella muy sonriente.

Los instrumentos volvieron a sonar sobre el escenario y dejamos de conversar.

Ahora entendía por qué Nicoleta no hablaba nunca de ningún novio. También comprendí la razón por la que temía volver a compartir su piso con alguien cuando yo me fuera; la chica con la que había vivido allí hasta poco tiempo antes de que yo llegara había sido en realidad su novia. A Sheila la había conocido hacía muy poco tiempo y aún se estaban descubriendo. Esa noche, cuando llegamos a casa, me confesó que había temido que yo le juzgara. Fui sincera y le dije que yo había estado con una chica intersexual.

Después me dijo que la muerte de su hermana no había sido la única razón por la que se había mudado a San Francisco; en el pequeño pueblo de la Toscana donde había crecido, su homosexualidad no era muy bien vista, así que una vez había perdido a la persona que más quería, ya nada la ataba a Italia. Por eso no le costó demasiado dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo al otro lado del hemisferio.

Mientras, sentadas en el amplio sofá, mirábamos las luces de la bahía, ambas nos contamos nuestras respectivas historias de desamor. Me confesó que, aunque estaba dándole una oportunidad a aquella simpática chica que me había presentado en el café, su corazón aún sangraba por su anterior relación.

Aquella noche descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común. Las dos sufríamos exactamente igual.

Un par de días más tarde, Nicoleta me recogió una vez terminada su jornada laboral en el centro médico para dirigirnos al rancho de Paul. En dos días daría comienzo el campamento de equinoterapia y quería que me familiarizara con las instalaciones. Cruzamos el puente Golden Gate dejando la ciudad y sus nubes atrás. En cuanto estuvimos al otro lado de la bahía, el sol lució sin reservas. Era como pasar del invierno al verano en los escasos dos minutos que se tarda en cruzar en coche aquella gigantesca estructura de acero rojizo.

Tras media hora de trayecto por la autovía 101, salimos por la salida que se dirigía a Sir Francis Drake Road, en dirección al pueblo de Fairfax. Dejamos aquella localidad atrás, adentrándonos en el corazón de Marin County. Los impresionantes bosques de secoyas comenzaban a rodearnos. Bajé la ventanilla y el olor a naturaleza hizo que me sintiera algo más cerca de casa. Nicoleta continuó por la carretera unos kilómetros más hasta llegar a un cruce, donde se desvió y comenzamos a ascender por una escarpada carretera, al final de la cual se encontraba Shadow Creek, el rancho de Paul.

Hacía casi diez días que había dejado Montegris. En cuanto bajé del coche y percibí el característico olor de las cuadras, me sentí muy reconfortada. Los parajes que nos rodeaban eran preciosos y las montañas del oeste se recortaban verdes y redondeadas en el horizonte. Paul salió enseguida a nuestro encuentro. Me ofreció dar un paseo a caballo para que me familiarizara con los alrededores. En cuanto estuve a lomos de Mr. Spots (Don Manchas), sentí que una parte de mí misma regresaba a la vida. Se trataba de un increíble ejemplar de Apaloosa (una de las razas más antiguas de América del norte, y que se caracteriza por el pelaje moteado como si de un dálmata equino se tratara) que me aceptó enseguida como su jinete. El destino hizo que conectáramos nada más vernos. Aquel ágil, robusto y veloz caballo se convertiría en mi mejor compañero de aventuras en las semanas venideras. Aquella tarde nos limitamos a cabalgar en grupo, a paso tranquilo, mientras Paul y uno de sus ayudantes me iban señalando los lugares más destacados de aquel valle.

Al regresar, mantuvimos una reunión con el resto del grupo y me familiaricé mejor con el programa que íbamos a seguir durante los cursos de equinoterapia. Mi labor fundamental iba a ser ayudar a los niños con síndrome de Down. Habría otros grupos con otras patologías, como niños autistas o personas con trastornos emocionales. En éste último se encontraría Nicoleta, con lo que no coincidiríamos en el mismo grupo. Paul no quería mezclarles, ya que había que adaptar la terapia a cada tipo de paciente. Serían clases reducidas, de cuatro o cinco alumnos como máximo, y cada uno contaría con un monitor que estaría en todo momento a su lado, guiando al caballo. Yo sería una de esas monitoras y me limitaría a ayudar en el grupo especializado en síndrome de Down. En el plano afectivo, los niños aprenderían a relacionarse con los caballos, a cuidarles y a tratarles con respeto, llegando así a verles como sus compañeros.

En el plano físico, les ayudaría a mejorar su equilibrio y reforzar sus músculos. Por último, este tipo de terapia también les iba a ayudar a ser disciplinados, mejoraría su concentración y aumentaría su sensación de integración social. La charla que nos dio Greg (un experto en la materia) a los cinco monitores que íbamos a cubrir esa especialidad fue realmente interesante.

Mis nervios se apaciguaron cuando nos aseguró que él estaría en todo momento con nosotros.

Podíamos ser buenos jinetes y conocer muy bien todo lo relacionado con la equitación, pero desconocíamos por completo las necesidades de aquellos niños. Saber que contaríamos con su apoyo en todo momento nos haría aquella experiencia mucho más fácil.

Cuando la charla terminó, intercambié impresiones con mis cuatro nuevos compañeros; dos chicas y dos chicos más o menos de mi edad que a primera vista me parecieron buena gente. Con el tiempo llegaríamos a llevarnos muy bien, pues pasaríamos muchas horas en aquel rancho todos juntos. Eran todos americanos, menos Christopher, un atractivo joven alemán que llevaba un par de años en California. Cuando le pregunté por qué había acabado allí, me dio una escueta pero poderosa razón: "Surf y caballos, es todo lo que necesito".

Esa noche volví a casa más animada que nunca, tenía el presentimiento de que aquello iba a ser una experiencia muy positiva, de la que iba a aprender mucho sobre mí misma y sobre los demás. Y no me equivocaba.

Regresé de nuevo al rancho al día siguiente. Paul me había prometido dejarme a Mr. Spots para mí sola. Quería recorrer aquel valle a mis anchas. Necesitaba con urgencia la adrenalina que proporciona galopar al límite, y aquel increíble y exótico ejemplar no me defraudó en absoluto; era más veloz de lo que había imaginado. Cuando llevaba un rato galopando, Christopher apareció de repente de entre unos árboles, a lomos de un caballo pardo.

Se disculpó por haberme asustado y me preguntó si me molestaba que me acompañara durante el resto de mi paseo. Acepté su propuesta y él me retó a que hiciéramos una carrera que, para mi orgullo, ganamos Mr. Spots y yo. Una vez en las caballerizas, Christopher se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta a la ciudad. Paul me había ido a buscar esa mañana y así no tendría que molestarse en llevarme de regreso. Nos despedimos de nuestro nuevo jefe con la promesa de estar allí a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente.

En el camino de vuelta mantuve una animada charla con aquel alemán que para nada se mostraba frío o cuadriculado. No respondía en absoluto al estereotipo comúnmente asignado a los germanos; Christopher era cálido y extrovertido, y un absoluto enamorado de la libertad, el surf y los caballos. Quiso invitarme a tomar algo antes de dejarme en casa, pero rehusé. Estaba cansada, y mi habitual recelo a intimar demasiado rápido encendió una alarma dentro de mí. Se ofreció a recogerme por la mañana. No vivía lejos de mi casa y eso le daría a Nicoleta un poco más de libertad, así que ese ofrecimiento sí lo acepté.

A las nueve y cuarto de la mañana siguiente Christopher ya me esperaba junto a mi portal en su destartalado Honda Civic. Llegamos al rancho puntuales, y en unos minutos ya estábamos preparando a los tranquilos ponis con los que enseñaríamos a aquellos inocentes niños el maravilloso mundo de la hípica. Llegado el momento, los cinco monitores nos dirigimos al picadero exterior, donde Greg nos esperaba rodeado de varios pequeñajos expectantes y risueños. Me asignaron a una alegre niña rubia de once años que no paraba de sonreír. Cuando acerqué su mano al hocico de Moon, el pequeño poni negro, ella se asustó, escondiéndose detrás de mis piernas. Me giré, arrodillándome junto a ella. Cogí sus manos con dulzura y la miré con una sonrisa.

—What´s your name, little princess? (¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña princesa?) — le pregunté con voz suave.

—Debbie —respondió tímidamente—, and yours? (¿y el tuyo?) —quiso saber aquella angelical criatura.

—My name is Rachel. (Mi nombre es Rachel).

— Rachel?... —repitió con un gracioso mohín—. I like it. (Me gusta) —declaró, aparentando estar más tranquila. Alzó una de sus regordetas manitas y señaló al poni—. What´s his name? (¿Cuál es su nombre?)

—Moon.

Pareció gustarle la respuesta, pues sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—How do you say moon in Spanish? (Cómo se dice moon en español?) — preguntó curiosa. Aquella niña era mucho más despierta de lo que esperaba.

—Luna.

—Luunaa —repitió despacio—. I like it! Can I call him Luna instead? (¡Me gusta! ¿Puedo llamarlo Luna mejor?)

—You can call him Luna if you like, I don´t think he´ll mind it. (Lo puedes llamar Luna si quieres, no creo que a él le importe.)

Debbie se mostró mucho más tranquila tras nuestra breve conversación, y esta vez se atrevió a tocar la cabeza del diminuto caballo. Cuando Greg nos lo indicó, subimos a los niños a la silla y, asegurándonos de que estaban bien agarrados, comenzamos a dar vueltas por el picadero muy despacio. Debbie parecía asustada al principio, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al rítmico y constante paso del poni, y terminó disfrutando del paseo. Los cuarenta y cinco minutos de clase parecieron volar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me estaba despidiendo de aquella entrañable niña, que me regaló un fuerte abrazo antes de dirigirse hacia la furgoneta que les llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Paul nos felicitó a todos después de aquella primera clase. Estaba muy ilusionado con aquel proyecto y su entusiasmo era contagioso. Todos estábamos deseando volver a ver a aquellos niños al día siguiente. Llevamos a los ponis de regreso a las cuadras y les quitamos las sillas y las riendas para prepararles para el baño. Christopher se situó cerca de mí mientras y o aseaba a Moon, que había llegado lleno de polvo tras la hora de trabajo en el picadero. Él también cepillaba al pequeño poni dorado con el que había enseñado a su alumno.

—How did it go? (¿Cómo ha ido?) —quise saber.

—Not bad… but the kid kept trying to get off the horse. He is a little stubborn! (No ha ido mal… pero el chico intentaba todo el rato bajarse del caballo. ¡Es un poco cabezota!)

—Give him some time. He just needs to get used to it. (Dale algo de tiempo. Sólo necesita acostumbrarse a ello) —le animé.

—What about you? That girl you were teaching seems really sweet. (¿Qué tal tú? Esa niña a la que tú enseñabas parece muy dulce)

—Yes, Debbie is very sweet and trustful. She was a little nervous at first, but after a few rounds she totally relaxed. (Sí, Debbie es muy dulce y confiada. Estaba un poco nerviosa al principio, pero después de unas vueltas se relajó por completo)

Christopher terminó con su poni, pero esperó a que yo acabara de limpiar a Moon. Una vez les dejamos en sus cubículos, me propuso salir a cabalgar y yo acepté. Lo cierto es que, aunque no quería provocar un acercamiento excesivo, su compañía me gustaba y era un excelente jinete con quien compartir los paseos.

Esa semana me sumergí en una agradable rutina que me alejó de mi voluntaria soledad. Para alegría de Nicoleta, que no tenía que ir al rancho hasta más tarde, Christopher me recogía todas las mañanas y juntos recorríamos en su coche las veinticinco millas que separaban San Francisco de Shadow Creek. Charlábamos sobre miles de cosas e incluso, cuando íbamos con tiempo suficiente, parábamos en un Starbucks de Fairfax para tomar un café antes de empezar nuestra jornada en el rancho. Era el único que también fumaba, así que nos sentábamos bajo el sol de la mañana en una de las mesas que aquel coffee shop tenía en el exterior. Christopher era un chico muy animado y divertido, y he de admitir que también muy guapo. Era alto y su pelo rubio brillaba como el trigo bajo el sol. Sus ojos color miel destacaban sobre su amable y siempre sonriente rostro. Tras practicar surf casi a diario, la palidez de sus genes nórdicos había dejado paso a una piel, si no morena, sí algo más bronceada. Siempre vestía con un estilo muy desenfadado, quizá algo andrajoso, típico de los surferos californianos, que reflejaba con exactitud su filosofía de vida; le daba exactamente igual lo que los demás opinaran de él y tampoco juzgaba a nadie. Él solamente quería ser libre para hacer lo que le gustaba. Si trabajaba, era para poder mantener ese estilo de vida despreocupado. No pensaba en el futuro ni tenía planes concretos. Esa vida sin ataduras era lo que le hacía ser tan buen compañero de batallas.

Christopher irradiaba muy buen rollo y eso actuaba como un imán para mí, que siempre había estado enganchada al melodrama. Tenía el presentimiento de que yo le gustaba, por eso siempre trataba de guardar las distancias con él en el plano físico. No quería ser cariñosa y que él lo malinterpretara; eso nos pondría en una situación muy incómoda. Además, no quería poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Nicoleta y él eran mis mejores aliados en aquella ciudad.

Las clases con Debbie eran una delicia. Aquella niña acudía cada mañana a Shadow Creek con tanta ilusión que se subía a la silla de Moon con una gran sonrisa en su redonda carita. En las siguientes sesiones no sólo aprendió a montar ella sola al poni, sino que también le enseñé a prepararlo para salir a cabalgar, y después de la clase ella me ayudaba a asearlo y llevarlo a su cubículo. Debbie, a pesar de su discapacidad, mostraba un enorme interés por todo lo que la rodeaba y aprendía rápido. Si continuaba avanzando a aquel ritmo, quizá en un futuro podría terminar dedicándose a alguna actividad relacionada con la equitación. Era evidente que le chiflaba el contacto con los animales y, aunque sufriera de síndrome de Down, parecía lo suficientemente espabilada para poder desenvolverse en un trabajo sencillo.

En cambio Christopher tenía que armarse de mucha paciencia para que Aaron, su alumno, no hiciera alguna trastada. Era un chico hiperactivo, que tenía un grado de concentración muy bajo y apenas atendía a lo que mi amigo le decía. Poco a poco, iba progresando, pero no al ritmo de Debbie o al de los demás niños. Christopher me pedía consejo y yo lo único que podía decirle era que fuese paciente y que se apoyara en la experta opinión de Greg, el terapeuta que nos acompañaba todos los días para supervisar nuestro trabajo con los niños.

Los fines de semana descansábamos y era cuando realmente podía seguir descubriendo la ciudad y los alrededores. Nicoleta y yo cogimos el ferry un sábado para ir a comer a Sausalito, un pequeño pueblo turístico situado justo al otro lado de la bahía. El trayecto fue una gozada. Ese día no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y se podía contemplar toda la ciudad, con sus altos rascacielos y sus increíbles colinas. El Golden Gate se erguía a lo lejos y los barcos veleros se cruzaban bajo su imponente y alargada estructura. Al llegar a Sausalito, paseamos tranquilamente por sus calles, visitando algunas tiendas hasta que tuvimos hambre y nos sentamos en un restaurante desde el que podíamos disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas.

Durante la comida intercambiamos opiniones sobre todo lo acontecido durante aquella semana en el rancho. Nicoleta se hallaba muy esperanzada con aquel proyecto y estaba convencida de que iba a ser un éxito. Me contó que el grupo de pacientes con el que ella trabajaba parecía estar respondiendo favorablemente a las sesiones de equinoterapia. Lo integraban personas que sufrían trastornos emocionales, tales como depresión u obsesiones compulsivas, y el contacto con los caballos y la naturaleza parecía brindarles un soplo de alegría. Yo le hablé de Debbie, y de cómo su inmenso interés por todo lo que hacíamos juntas me estaba ayudando a mí también. Había comenzado aquella experiencia convencida de que era yo la que iba a enseñar a esa niña y, sin embargo, gracias a su inocencia e ilusión, era yo la que estaba aprendiendo a vivir la vida bajo una nueva perspectiva; Debbie podía tener un cierto retraso mental, pero sabía disfrutar de lo que la rodeaba mejor que yo.

Regresamos en el ferry de las cinco a la ciudad y fuimos a casa a descansar un rato. Ella se había empeñado en que esa noche la acompañara a un pequeño bar en la calle Hayes, cerca del barrio del Haight, donde los sábados por la noche tenían lo que ellos llamaban la open mic night (noche del micrófono abierto), en la que cualquiera que quisiera podía subir al improvisado escenario para tocar y cantar la canción que quisiera. Tan sólo había que apuntarse en una lista y esperar tu turno. Sus amigos del grupo de Jazz iban a estar allí junto con otro grupo de gente y ella prácticamente me arrastró hasta allí. Le hice prometer que no me iba a poner el compromiso de subir al escenario. Podía haber vencido mi miedo escénico, pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera sintiendo una gran timidez respecto a cantar en público. Juró y perjuró que ella no me forzaría a hacerlo, pero dijo que tenía que ir porque aquellas reuniones eran muy divertidas y podría conocer a gente muy interesante.

Y tenía razón.

El ambiente que se respiraba en aquel pequeño y destartalado local era muy acogedor. Miles y su grupo estaban allí cuando llegamos. Nos invitaron a que nos sentáramos con ellos en los viejos y raídos sofás donde se habían acomodado. El Sacred Grounds no tardó en llenarse con la gente más variada y distinta que cabía imaginar. Un rato después de que llegáramos, una pareja con aspecto de hippies se subió al escenario y comenzaron su actuación.

El chico de pelo largo tocaba en su guitarra una pieza compuesta por él mismo y ella cantaba la letra mientras seguía el ritmo con un pequeño tambor. Los siguientes fueron un trío de música folk que no eran especialmente buenos, pero sí muy divertidos. Parecían recién salidos de algún pueblecito irlandés en pleno siglo pasado. Lo pasé en grande contemplando y escuchando al desfile de artistas aficionados que se subían al escenario. Hubo un chico que no cantó, pero nos deleitó con un cómico monólogo con el que nos partimos de risa.

Me sentía tan relajada y alegre, bebiendo mi cerveza y charlando con todos los que me rodeaban, que no lo vi venir. De repente, Nicoleta tiró de mi mano y me arrastró hasta el escenario. ¡No podía hacerme eso! Le lancé una mirada asesina, pero no sirvió de nada. Miles se acercó a mí con una guitarra. Su especialidad era el saxo pero, como todos los músicos con gran talento, no era hombre de un solo instrumento.

—What do you want to sing tonight? (¿Qué quieres cantar esta noche?) —me preguntó, con aquel acento sureño tan suyo.

—I am not singing tonight… (Yo esta noche no voy a cantar…)

—Come on, Rachel! This is just for fun! (¡Venga Rachel! ¡Esto es sólo para divertirse!) —me animó—. Just tell me one song and I will play it for y ou. (Tan sólo dime una canción y yo la tocaré para ti)

Me quedé allí de pie, pensando. No tenía escapatoria, así que traté de escoger lo más rápido posible una canción que él pudiera conocer. El público esperaba y no quería alargar aquello demasiado. Cuanto antes empezáramos, antes acabaríamos. Muy bien, estábamos en California, así que aquella canción del mismo nombre vino a mi mente. Seguro que Miles conocía a Semisonic. Le susurré al oído mi elección y, con un gesto de aprobación, comenzó a tocar en su guitarra los primeros acordes de aquella canción. El recuerdo de Quinn con su guitarra, que había sido siempre mi principal cómplice musical, acudió a mi mente. Durante aquella semana había conseguido mantenerle bastante alejada de mis pensamientos, pero justo antes de empezar a cantar pude verle frente a mí, tan claro, tan nítido, que por unos instantes creí que se encontraba realmente allí.

Me concentré en la canción y dejé que mi voz se liberara. Olvidé que toda aquella gente me escuchaba, percibiendo únicamente las notas de la guitarra. Cantaba y cada vez me sentía mejor…

California

I thought I should see

Now I´m back home, yeah

With twelve little pieces of me.

Cuando la canción tocó a su fin, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir con tanto entusiasmo que noté cómo me sonrojaba. Hice ademán de bajar del escenario, pero no me lo permitieron. Todos pedían que Miles y yo interpretáramos otra canción. Una chica gritó: Secret Smile. Le sonreí y me giré hacia Miles. El asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a tocar esa canción, también de Semisonic.

Nos pidieron una tercera canción, esta vez de Stereophonics, y para poder interpretarla John, el percusionista del grupo de Miles, se subió al escenario con nosotros y se sentó a los mandos de la batería que teníamos detrás. No recuerdo cuántas canciones llegamos a interpretar aquella noche; lo único que recuerdo es que me sentí tan viva que les prometí a John y a Miles repetir aquella experiencia muy pronto.

Mi vida pronto se convirtió en un no parar. Durante los fines de semana Nicoleta preparaba todo tipo de planes con sus amigos, que poco a poco comenzaban a ser los míos también. Un sábado fuimos al valle de Napa. Hicimos un tour por las famosas wineries californianas, probando una copa de vino en cada bodega y comiendo opíparamente en un restaurante que ellos conocían. Me resultó muy curioso comprobar que a poco más de una hora de la ciudad existiese una comarca tan distinta; era como transportarse a algún lugar de la campiña francesa, con sus suaves colinas y sus interminables viñedos.

Otro sábado fuimos a Santa Cruz, un pueblo costero al sur de San Francisco al que se llegaba por la pintoresca Highway 1, una carretera que recorre la costa desde el norte de California hasta el sur, pasando por Los Ángeles. Me hablaron de que era una de las más bellas carreteras de Estados Unidos y que las vistas más espectaculares, con acantilados y vistas de infarto, comenzaban más allá del recorrido de aquel día. Nicoleta me prometió hacer un viaje hasta Santa Bárbara en otra ocasión. No quería que volviera a España sin haber hecho ese recorrido en coche ya que, según ella, era de lo mejor que había por ver en California.

Durante la semana tampoco paraba quieta. Por las mañanas iba al racho con Christopher y tras las sesiones de equinoterapia con Debbie, con la que me estaba encariñando cada día más, salía a cabalgar con Mr. Spots. Algunas veces iba sola, otras me acompañaban Christopher y los demás monitores. Los parajes que rodeaban Shadow Creek eran incomparables e infinitos. Nunca hacíamos la misma ruta, siempre había algún camino nuevo por descubrir.

Por las tardes, una vez de regreso a San Francisco, siempre encontraba algún nuevo lugar que visitar. Me refugiaba a leer en alguno de los miles de cafés, iba al cine o quedaba con Miles y su grupo para cantar en algún open mic. Me sentía muy a gusto con ellos, con lo que mi voz fluía con facilidad cuando estaba a su lado. Por fin disfrutaba de aquella afición sin temores que acallasen mi voz. Cuando me llamaban para avisarme de que en algún bar había sesión de micrófono abierto, yo acudía sin dudar. Allí nadie me conocía, era una voz anónima en una ciudad a miles de kilómetros de Montegris. Podía expresarme libremente, sin miedo alguno a que alguien cercano adivinara mis emociones más íntimas.

Un día, tras terminar con las sesiones de equinoterapia de la mañana, preparamos una excursión hasta un precioso lago que se encontraba a unos cinco kilómetros. Era un camino bellísimo, entre altos y frondosos árboles. Tras terminar con las clases, salimos a caballo un grupo de diez personas, incluyendo a Paul, Nicoleta, Christopher y otros monitores. El día era tan caluroso y soleado que preparamos unas provisiones para poder almorzar allí. En nuestro camino nos cruzamos con grupos de ciervos que nos observaban a cierta distancia, tímidos y expectantes; lamenté de veras no haber llevado una cámara de fotos conmigo porque aquellos animales eran bellísimos.

Cabalgamos a paso ligero hasta llegar al lago de Bon Tempe, un paraíso de tranquilidad y belleza inexplicables. Nos detuvimos en un páramo y dejamos que los caballos pastaran a sus anchas mientras organizamos nuestro almuerzo. Comimos todos juntos a orillas del lago, disfrutando del maravilloso día al sol. Gracias a que me habían advertido el día anterior de que haríamos aquella espectacular excursión, había ido preparada con un traje de baño.

Christopher no tardó en insistir en que nos diéramos un chapuzón y no pude negarme; hacía un calor espantoso y el agua cristalina invitaba a zambullirse en ella. Los demás no se mostraron muy por la labor de bañarse. Prefirieron permanecer sobre la hierba tomando el sol. Eso me intimidó un poco, pues hubiera preferido que alguien más nos acompañara. Era plenamente consciente del interés que aquel apuesto chico sentía por mí y no quería dar pie a juegos de seducción en el agua.

Nunca había intentado sobrepasarse, era siempre muy correcto conmigo. Sin embargo, sí me había lanzado algunas señales que me mantenían alerta. Había intentado invitarme a salir en más de una ocasión, pero yo siempre había encontrado alguna excusa para escabullirme. No quería ser demasiado directa; Christopher era un encanto y rechazarle abiertamente me parecía muy cruel. Y no nos vamos a engañar, el chico era un bombón. Y aunque no estuviese enamorada de él, su cortejo me halagaba. En alguna parte de mi subconsciente no quería cerrarme del todo. Aquel coqueteo inocente me gustaba. Si le daba con la puerta en las narices, quizá ya no volviera a sentir sus cálidos ojos sobre mí. Probablemente, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no lo podía evitar. Me gustaba su compañía y no quería prescindir de su encantadora sonrisa.

Nadamos hacia el interior del lago hasta llegar a una plataforma de madera que hacía las veces de muelle de apoyo. Christopher me contó que los fines de semana aquel lugar se llenaba de gente que acudía a pasar el día al aire libre, nadar y montar en barca. En verano colocaban un par de esas plataformas para que los bañistas pudieran hacer un alto en sus chapoteos, descansar y observar los alrededores mientras flotaban sobre el agua. Me tumbé boca arriba, sintiendo todo el calor del sol sobre mi piel mojada. La plataforma se mecía muy suave y sentí que me adormecía.

Christopher, que había permanecido sentado en el borde con las piernas colgando hacia el agua, se aproximó hacia mí y se tumbó a mi lado. Su mano rozó accidentalmente mi costado. La reacción que mi cuerpo experimentó me cogió totalmente por sorpresa; sentí que mi piel se erizaba y un cosquilleo de deseo se despertaba en mi interior.

No dije nada… No me moví… Me limité a dejar los ojos cerrados, como si no hubiera notado sus dedos sobre mi piel. No quería que se percatase de que con un simple roce había despertado mi instinto de mujer. Quinn había conseguido que le perdiera el miedo al sexo, pero me había dejado sola, abandonada en un mundo nuevo e inexplorado justo cuando comenzaba a conocerlo. No era extraño que, cuando semejante cañón se tumbaba a mi lado en bañador, mi recientemente descubierto instinto sexual aflorara a la superficie. Pero no hice nada, me quedé allí tumbada como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque dentro de mí sintiera que Christopher había encendido cada molécula de mi ser.

Y aquella no fue la única vez que me ocurrió, ni mucho menos.

A partir de ese día me di cuenta de que aquel chico me atraía más de lo que yo misma quería admitir. Sabía que no estaba enamorada, porque mi corazón seguía perteneciéndole sólo a Quinn. Cada noche, me dormía pensando en ella, deseando tener noticias suyas, extrañando sus besos, rezando porque consiguiera montar su caótico rompecabezas y todo volviera a ser como antes, o incluso mejor. Pero cuanto más le echaba de menos, más sensual me sentía.

¡Era desesperante!

Por primera vez en mi vida mi cuerpo parecía tener su propia opinión, y buscaba sin mi permiso el contacto con Christopher. En nuestra parada diaria en Starbucks para desayunar, me sorprendía a mí misma buscando su contacto, aproximándome más de lo recomendable a él, e incluso tonteando más de la cuenta. Él había dejado de insistir en que saliéramos a solas alguna noche. Le había dado tantas largas que ahora, que sí deseaba que lo hiciera, él no me proponía nada a parte de salir a cabalgar o compartir aquellos cafés matutinos.

Me sentía infinitamente culpable por buscar su contacto, por desear un encuentro nocturno con él, porque, aunque Quinn me hubiera alejado de su lado, yo seguía sintiendo que le pertenecía por completo. Mi corazón no estaba de acuerdo con mis fantasías, pero… ¡Dios, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos!

Me hallaba tan confundida ante aquel maremoto de sensaciones que decidí pedirle ayuda a Nicoleta. Ella era psicóloga y se había convertido en una buena amiga.

Necesitaba una opinión femenina sobre lo que me estaba sucediendo, y Kitty se hallaba demasiado lejos como para acudir a ella.

Nos encontrábamos ambas tiradas en el sofá de su acogedor apartamento con Lola, su preciosa gata, ronroneando a nuestros pies. La tele estaba encendida, pero yo llevaba rato sumida en mis cosas sin prestarle atención alguna. Nicoleta hojeaba una revista, ajena al tormento que bullía en mi interior.

—Nico… —comencé a decir. Era así como sus amigos la llamaban y yo había adoptado esa abreviatura no hacía mucho para dirigirme a ella.

— ¿Sí? —dijo ella, levantando la vista del Vanity Fair.

— ¿Se puede estar enamorada de una persona y sentir una atracción obsesiva por otra?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió, incorporándose ligeramente para dejar la revista a un lado—. ¿Es lo que me imagino?... ¿Christopher?...

— ¿Cómo lo has adivinado tan rápido? —pregunté atónita.

—Rachel, soy psicóloga. Y aunque no me van los chicos, también soy muy mujer —dijo riendo—. ¡Se les nota a la legua!

— ¿Se nos nota?... —inquirí incrédula.

—Bueno, lo noto yo, que soy muy observadora.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿Es posible sentirse atraída por alguien sexualmente, aunque todavía suspires por otro?

— ¡Claro que es posible! —exclamó divertida—. ¿Qué te crees que me pasa con Sheila?... Me pone a mil, pero eso no significa que me haya olvidado de mi ex.

—Ya… —observé pensativa—, ¿pero no es eso un poco incongruente?

—Querer a alguien no significa que no te puedan atraer otras personas.

—Sí… pero es que a mí estas cosas no me suelen pasar —le aclaré.

—Bienvenida al mundo de los mortales —dijo con un cómico aspaviento.

—Nico, es que Christopher me atrae muchísimo. Sin embargo Quinn está en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Le echo tanto de menos…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero ella no está aquí —me recordó con cara de circunstancias—. Christopher, en cambio, está muy presente.

—Pero, si hago algo al respecto, ¿no terminaré más confundida aún?

—No debes hacer nada que no quieras, pero tampoco evitar disfrutar de un romance de verano —opinó.

—Muy bien, supongamos que me dejo llevar —expuse, incorporándome nerviosa para echarme a andar alrededor del sofá—. ¿Qué pasaría si me encariño con él y luego me vuelvo a España con el corazón doblemente roto?... ¿Qué pasaría si me dejo llevar y sólo es pura atracción y le hago daño?... Y, ¿qué pasaría si…?

— ¡Hey! ¡Stop! —dijo levantando una mano—. No te aceleres con tantas preguntas, ¡que no me da tiempo a seguirte!

—Vale, vale —dije, echándome a reír.

—Respecto a tu primer temor, creo que si te apetece debes arriesgarte. Has venido aquí a descubrirte a ti misma, a explorar nuevas experiencias, ¿no?

—Sí, en cierta parte —admití.

—Pues entonces no te plantees tanto qué pasará cuando te vayas —me aconsejó —. Vive el momento. La vida pasa muy deprisa y nunca sabes que giro inesperado puede producirse. Puede que Christopher no vaya a ser el amor de tu vida, pero puede ser una experiencia para conocer mejor qué es lo que buscas.

—Muy bien, y ¿qué pasa con mi segunda pregunta? —objeté—. ¿Y si le hago daño?

—Debes ser sincera con él desde el principio. Cuando se presente la ocasión (que se presentará porque ese chico bebe los vientos por ti) debes decirle que aún estas tocada por lo vivido con Quinn. Si no le engañas, ni le creas falsas expectativas, ambos jugarán con las mismas cartas. Él sabrá si lo coge o lo deja —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Así de fácil?...

—Sí, Rachel, así de fácil. Estás demasiado acostumbrada a darle mil vueltas a las cosas. Y muchas veces todo es más sencillo de lo que tú crees.

— ¿Y si le sienta mal y me rechaza? —planteé. Era un buen amigo y me daba miedo fastidiar la camaradería que teníamos.

—Christopher es muy easy going. —Nicoleta utilizó esa expresión en inglés coloquial para definir a alguien fácil de tratar—. No creo que él busque al amor de su vida, y aunque así fuera, sabrá apreciar tu sinceridad. Dudo mucho que le moleste tu franqueza.

—Ay Nico… ¡estoy tan abrumada por todo esto! —exclamé, sentándome a su lado de nuevo—. Por un lado quiero dejarme llevar, sentir una vez en la vida lo que es responder a mis instintos. Pero por otro, me da miedo arrepentirme, porque aún me acuesto todas las noches deseando recibir un e-mail, una llamada, lo que sea, de Quinn.

—Rachel, haz lo que creas mejor para ti —me dijo con dulzura—. Yo te aconsejo que vivas con pasión, que no pierdas la oportunidad de experimentar algo que tu cuerpo te pide a gritos.

— ¿Y si me arrepiento? —la interrogué, aún sumida en mis dudas.

—No creo que llegues a arrepentirte —dijo muy convencida—. Si lo que sientes por Quinn es tan real como dices, y no sólo una brasa a punto de apagarse, tu propio cuerpo evitará que llegues muy lejos con Christopher. Puedes coquetear con él, dejar que te bese quizá, pero si Quinn aún vive en tu corazón, no serás capaz de seguir, créeme. El sexo sin compromiso sólo es posible cuando el corazón está dispuesto a quedarse libre.

—Ya sé que el mío no lo está —declaré.

—Sí, eso crees, y probablemente sea así. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si es más el recuerdo que otra cosa? Si no exploras no sabrás si hay otras personas aún mejores para ti. Al fin y al cabo no le debes nada, ella te ha apartado de su lado.

—En eso tienes razón… —asentí pensativa—. Además, ¿y si cierro mi corazón con la esperanza de que ella vuelva y nunca lo hace?

—Acabas de responderte a ti misma… —observó, mirándome con expresión elocuente.


	37. Océanos II

**SOLO PARA QUE VEAN QUE LOS RECOMPENSARÉ POR EL TIEMPO QUE NO SUBÍ CAPÍTULOS, LES DEJO OTRO PARA QUE PUEDAN DISFRUTARLO.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

La soledad, aunque sea voluntaria, no es fácil.

Llevaba semanas viviendo en el piso del Retiro, tratando inútilmente de acostumbrarme a esa nueva situación. Mi abuela ya no estaba… tampoco Rachel… y me encontraba más sola que nunca.

Dos objetivos me salvaron de no caer en el peor de los hastíos: las reuniones con el grupo de ex-adictos y estudiar para aprobar en septiembre las dos asignaturas que, a pesar de mi titánico intento del mes de junio, no había conseguido superar. Mientras Ángela había estado postrada en su cama, yo había hecho todo lo posible para prepararme para los exámenes. No había sido una tarea sencilla concentrarme de lleno en mi segundo año de Arquitectura, mientras ella estaba inmersa en una inevitable cuenta atrás. Que sólo me hubieran quedado dos asignaturas para después del verano era, en realidad, todo un milagro. Gracias a la cabezonería de mi abuela, quien me había obligado a encerrarme delante de los libros, aquel segundo semestre no había resultado ser un completo fracaso académico. Ella, como siempre había hecho desde que nací, se había preocupado por mi bienestar hasta su último segundo de vida.

Acudía a diario al centro de desintoxicación y, siguiendo los consejos del coordinador, trataba de llevar una vida lo más ordenada posible. Me levantaba temprano y, antes de que el implacable calor del verano de Madrid atacara sin piedad, salía a correr durante una hora por el parque. Aquellas sesiones de cardio me ayudaban a estar en forma y subían mi nivel de endorfinas, lo que me ayudaba a sentirme bastante más relajada durante el resto del día.

Luego volvía a casa, me daba una ducha y desayunaba sin prisa. A media mañana conducía hasta el barrio de Chamberí, me reunía con el grupo de terapia y después volvía a casa para comer algo. Pasaba la tarde entera estudiando, y a última hora solía salía a cenar algo a un bar cercano. No veía prácticamente a nadie, excepto a mis compañeros del centro y a Finn, que vino a verme en un par de ocasiones. Él estaba impaciente por que volviera a tocar con Cube, pero se daba cuenta de que necesitaba tiempo, con lo que no me presionaba.

Nunca antes me había visto a mí misma como una adicta. Siempre pensé que era una simple consumidora ocasional de cocaína que, en un momento dado, había llegado a abusar de ello más de la cuenta. No obstante, siempre creí tenerlo bajo control. No fue hasta la noche del concierto en Malasaña, en la que me comporté como un monstruo con Rachel, que me di cuenta de que aquella sustancia era más fuerte que yo. Había perdido el control con la única mujer de la que me había enamorado en mi vida, con el único ser que había sido capaz de sacarme de mis pesadillas y devolverme las ganas de vivir. El miedo a perderla me había conducido a caer de nuevo, y al hacerlo, había terminado dañando lo más sagrado que Dios me había regalado nunca.

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para admitir que yo sola no podía desengancharme. No tomaba coca a diario, de hecho había pasado meses sin ella, pero si un contratiempo me hacía flaquear con tanta facilidad, debía admitir de una vez por todas que tenía un problema. Mi abuela había intentado convencerme muchas veces de que necesitaba ayuda; pero hasta que no vi el terror reflejado en los ojos de Rachel, mirándome como si fuera su peor enemiga, no fui plenamente consciente de la forma tan patética con la que aquella droga me manejaba. Cuando mi abuela volvió a sugerir una vez más que buscara apoyo para dejarlo definitivamente, por fin le hice caso. Le prometí que no volvería a caer en la trampa. Ahora que ella ya no estaba, me aferraba como a un clavo ardiendo a la promesa que le había hecho antes de morir.

Lo que no me resultaba tan sencillo era cumplir con su otra petición; era incapaz de aceptar a aquel hombre en mi vida. Ella me lo había suplicado. Sin embargo, no podía darle una oportunidad. Me sentía engañada y llena de rencor. Y aunque trataba con todas mis fuerzas de asimilar aquel descubrimiento bajo una perspectiva racional, no podía sobreponerme a la noticia de que aquel individuo fuese mi padre. No le conocía en absoluto, era un completo extraño para mí. Había llegado incluso a creer que él me había robado el amor de Rachel y… ¿ahora resultaba que era mi padre? ¿Hermano del que yo había identificado como tal?... ¡Todo aquello era de locos! Simple y llanamente, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía enfrentarme a ello. Decidí concentrarme en superar la muerte de mi querida abuela, sacar mi segundo año de carrera adelante y continuar alejándome para siempre de la cocaína. Aquellas tres piezas del puzzle tenían que encajar primero antes de intentar colocar ninguna otra en el conjunto.

Ignacio intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo en varias ocasiones, tanto por teléfono como en persona, presentándose una vez en el descansillo del ascensor. Cuando, a través de la mirilla, comprobé de quién se trataba, me alejé de la puerta y volví a mi cuarto. Hice caso omiso del timbre que sonó de nuevo poco después, esperando que no tardara en pensar que no me encontraba en casa y se diera por vencido. Así debió de ser, ya que pasados unos minutos no volví a escuchar el timbre, y cuando volví a mirar el descansillo estaba vacío.

Alejar a Rachel de mi lado no fue una elección, sino una dolorosa obligación. No quería hacerlo, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa. No se merecía pasar por todo aquello, no cuando yo albergaba serias dudas sobre cómo iba a solucionar mis problemas. Estaba luchando con uñas y dientes para salir adelante y dejar todas mis frustraciones atrás. No obstante, nadie me aseguraba que fuera a ser capaz de hacerlo. No podía exponerla al peligro que yo suponía para ella. Si volvía a caer en la tentación de meterme una raya y perdía los estribos, la sometería a un sufrimiento innecesario. Sabía que corría el peligro de perderla para siempre, pero era un riesgo que tenía que asumir. Si conseguía salir de todo aquello, demostrándome a mí misma que todos esos demonios habían muerto definitivamente, trataría de recuperar su confianza. Si llegaba tarde, dolería, dolería mucho, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Sólo me acercaría a ella cuando estuviese completamente segura de que no volvería a hacerle daño. Si durante aquel proceso ella encontraba el amor y era feliz, tendría que comportarme y asumir mi derrota.

Shelby me llamaba de vez en cuando. Siempre me ofrecía regresar con ellos a la finca. Yo se lo agradecía de corazón, pero no podía hacerlo; necesitaba estar en Madrid para poder cumplir con mi plan. Vivir en el piso de mi abuela, en contra de lo que Shelby creía, no me entristecía, muy al contrario, hacía que la sintiera más cerca. Allí todo olía a ella y era como seguir teniéndola a mí alrededor. Los recuerdos que aquellas paredes protegían me hacían sentir en casa, me alentaban a luchar para construir un futuro mejor. Llegado el momento me marcharía, pero no antes de reconciliarme conmigo misma.

Una tarde, mientras ordenaba mi habitación, hallé un papel en el viejo escritorio de roble en el que tantas horas pasaba estudiando. Lo abrí con curiosidad, descubriendo un nombre y un número de teléfono. Era el móvil de Artie, el amigo de la infancia con el que me había encontrado en Navidad y al que, a pesar de haberle asegurado que le llamaría, no había vuelto a ver desde aquel encuentro casual en la cola de la Fnac. Llevaba aislada del mundo varias semanas y sentí el impulso de llamarle. Necesitaba salir y hablar con alguien a parte de mis compañeros de terapia. Él no pertenecía a mi vida en Montegris. No conocía a Rachel, ni me había visto destrozar todo aquello que había conseguido. Formaba parte de esa vida que había perdido al morir mis padres, esa vida que yo había querido borrar.

Quizás ése había sido mi primer gran error; desterrar todo aquello que me recordara a mi infancia sólo me había conducido a adentrarme en un mundo oscuro y ficticio.

De repente comprendí que para poder darle forma a mi futuro antes tenía que reconciliarme con mi pasado. Artie había sido parte de una de las mejores partes de mi adolescencia. Habíamos tocado juntos en Bipolar, compartiendo con ello muchos sueños e inocentes esperanzas.

Estábamos a finales del mes de julio; no sabía si se encontraría en la ciudad. Muchos madrileños habían huido ya del calor y se encontraban de vacaciones en la costa. Decidí llamarle de todas formas, quizá estuviera todavía en Madrid.

Tuve suerte y respondió su teléfono móvil enseguida. Se alegró mucho con mi llamada. Más lo hice yo cuando comprobé que le pillaba en su oficina de la Castellana. No se había ido de vacaciones aún y en una hora saldría de trabajar. Me propuso quedar en un bar cerca del Bernabeu para tomar algo y ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas.

Hacía un calor insoportable. Le esperé dentro del local, al abrigo del fresco aire acondicionado. Contaban con una amplia terraza exterior, pero nadie quería sentarse a más de 34º centígrados a la sombra. Pedí una caña y un pincho, y me senté en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres. Artie no tardó mucho en aparecer.

— ¡Hola, chica! —me saludó con un efusivo abrazo—. Tu llamada ha sido toda una sorpresa.

—Siento no haberlo hecho antes —me disculpé—. Pero es que entre unas cosas y otras, al final han pasado más de seis meses desde que nos encontramos.

—Sí, el tiempo vuela… —afirmó, tomando asiento.

— ¿Qué tal en tu curro? —le pregunté. Era curioso verle con aquel aspecto de ejecutivo cuando yo aún seguía estudiando.

—Bien, aunque tengo demasiado trabajo. A los novatos nos exprimen —se quejó

—. Y tú, ¿qué tal con la carrera?

—Más o menos. Me han quedado dos.

—Bueno, la Arquitectura no es fácil, así que dos tropiezos no son para tanto.

—Supongo que no es un drama. En septiembre las sacaré.

— ¿Sigues viviendo en la Sierra?

—No, ahora estoy en Madrid. Estoy viviendo en el piso de mi abuela.

— ¿Qué tal está ella?

—Murió hace poco más de un mes —respondí, sintiendo ese agudo dolor una vez más en el pecho.

— ¡Joder!… Lo siento mucho… No lo sabía, menuda metedura de pata la mía… —se excusó agobiado por su torpeza.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es culpa mía por no haberlo mencionado.

— ¿Qué tal estás tú? —preguntó entristecido.

—Jodida, no te voy a engañar. Pero tratando de salir adelante.

—Siento que, después de lo que pasaste, ahora la hayas perdido a ella.

—Ya…, me he quedado bastante sola —asentí con amargura.

—Bueno, tienes a esa familia que te acogió, ¿no? —me recordó—. Cuando nos vimos en Navidad me hablaste muy bien de ellos.

—Son una gente estupenda —afirmé—. Lo que ocurre es que ahora necesito estar un poco a mi bola. Hay ciertas cosas que tengo que solucionar yo sola. Estoy en un programa para desengancharme por completo de la coca.

Artie sabía perfectamente el tipo de vida en el que me había metido tras morir mis padres. Con él podía ser sincera.

—Amiga, eso es un gran paso —me felicitó.

—Sí. Sólo espero que no sea en balde —declaré, incapaz de ocultar mi temor al fracaso.

—Quinn, si te lo propones en serio, y cuentas con la ayuda de gente experta, podrás dejar toda esa mierda atrás —me aseguró—. No sé si lo sabes, pero mi hermano llegó a un punto parecido al tuyo. Acudió a uno de esos centros y, a pesar de que no fue fácil, hace años que no ha vuelto a meterse.

—Es agradable escuchar eso. Hay veces que parece imposible poder dejarlo por completo…

—Pues él lo hizo, y ahora tiene una vida muy sólida. Se casó hace poco y espera su primer hijo —relató, visiblemente orgulloso—. Dentro de poco seré tío, ¡qué fuerte!

—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias —agradeció sonriendo—. Quinn, hace mucho que no nos vemos y no quiero ir de amigo pelma, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.

—No sé si me lo merezco después de cómo pasé de ustedes —dije arrepentida.

—Mira, el destino te puso en una situación muy jodida. Fue una pena que no te apoyases en tus amigos de toda la vida, pero no por nosotros, sino por ti —explicó sin un ápice de acusación en su voz—. La situación te desbordó y pudo contigo. No obstante, nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.

—En eso tienes toda la razón. Es justamente lo que estoy intentando, volver a empezar de cero. Aunque hay momentos en los que no resulta tan sencillo.

—Ya…, me imagino que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —reflexionó—. Pero no te dejes vencer, aún te queda toda la vida por delante.

—Sí…, pero cuando esa vida se presenta tan oscura, te acojonas.

—De ti depende que no lo sea. Siempre hay algo bueno dentro de la peor situación, es sólo cuestión de saber apreciarlo.

—Artie, amigo, estás hecho todo un filósofo —comenté echándome a reír.

—Debe de ser influencia de María, mi novia. Siempre está recordándome la suerte que tenemos de estar vivos. Perdió a sus padres cuando era una niña, y aun así es la chica más positiva que conozco. Si ella consiguió superarlo y seguir con su vida, ¿por qué no lo vas a hacer tú?

—Sé que no soy la única en el mundo que lo ha pasado mal —reconocí. No pude evitar acordarme de Rachel al escucharle hablar con tanta pasión sobre su novia—. Yo también conozco a una chica que consigue que todo tenga sentido…

—Veo que tú también has caído… —insinuó.

—Sí, yo también —admití, esbozando una sonrisa agridulce—. Aunque ahora no estamos juntas. Una vez más, he apartado de mi lado a alguien que necesito muchísimo.

—Si ella significa tanto para ti, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —inquirió arrugando la frente.

—Porque no quiero arrastrarla conmigo.

—Quizá no lo planteas bien: ¿no has pensado que podía ser al revés? Ella podía haberte arrastrado a ti hacia la esperanza.

—Rachel tiene sus propias movidas. No podía cargarla con todo este caos.

—No sé. Yo no la conozco, pero si te quiere, seguro que le duele más estar lejos de ti que pasar a tu lado el peor de los momentos —me sermoneó—. Quinn, creo que hay algo que no terminas de comprender.

— ¿El qué, si puede saberse? —le espeté algo a la defensiva.

—Que la gente que te aprecia no sólo está ahí para los buenos momentos. De hecho, cuando sufrimos es cuando más necesitan estar ahí. Al evitarlo cometemos un doble error: hacernos daño a nosotros mismos y a la persona que nos quiere consolar.

—Artie, seguramente tengas razón, pero es que toda esta historia es mucho más complicada de lo que tú puedes llegar a imaginarte.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer en las próximas horas — se ofreció de buen talante —. Déjame que pida otro par de cañas y seré todo oídos.

Fue un alivio contarle todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, incluyendo por fin la sorprendente revelación que me había hecho mi abuela pocos días antes de morir. Artie se quedó petrificado al principio, no obstante, no tardó en reaccionar.

—Quinn, por muy enrevesado que ahora te parezca todo esto, en realidad es una noticia cojonuda.

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunté llena de escepticismo.

—Sí, lo creo —afirmó con rotundidad—. Aunque te cueste enfrentarte a ello, aunque sientas que todos te engañaron, lo cierto es que tienes un padre. Ellos murieron, pero este hombre está aquí y serías una gilipollas si no le das una oportunidad. Ahora que estás intentando empezar de cero, ¿por qué no incluirlo en tu nueva vida? No pierdes nada por intentar conocerlo. En mi opinión, sería un grave error no intentarlo si quiera.

Aquel cabrón, con el que hacía tantos años que no compartía una ronda de cañas, seguía siendo tan directo y sincero como siempre. Y por mucho que me costase admitirlo, probablemente tenía razón. Sólo faltaba que yo aceptase que así era.

Quedé con Artie un par de veces más antes de que él se fuera de vacaciones. Me gustaba su compañía. Siempre había sido un amigo positivo y que no se andaba por las ramas, así que agradecía poder charlar con él y dejar mi soledad aparcada por unas horas.

Todo el mundo se iba de vacaciones. Incluso el centro de rehabilitación cerraba en agosto. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sola en Madrid si ni siquiera tenía que ir a las sesiones de terapia?

La ciudad se quedaba demasiado vacía durante aquel mes y me di cuenta de que lo que necesitaba era ver el mar y cambiar de aires. Podía llevarme los libros y el portátil a la casa de la Costa Brava y seguir allí con mi rutina de estudio.

Cuando llegué al caserón sentí un profundo alivio. En cuanto salí al porche y me asomé al acantilado, la brisa del mar lo rodeó todo, haciéndome sentir una profunda sensación de libertad. Pero con ella también vino la nostalgia. Allí había pasado los veranos con mis padres y con mi abuela. También, en esa misma casa, había descubierto a Rachel en la intimidad por primera vez. El tiempo que pasara en aquel lugar iba a ser un reto más, porque ninguno de ellos se encontraba a mi lado.

Decidida a que los recuerdos no me superaran, deshice el equipaje y coloqué todos mis libros y apuntes en la mesa del comedor. Entre los enseres que había llevado conmigo se encontraba el brazalete de plata que Rachel me había devuelto en el cementerio. No pude evitar cogerlo entre mis manos. Lo observé con detenimiento, interpretando en mi mente las notas del estribillo de aquella canción. ¿Podría volver a escuchar su voz, cantando para mí Set down your glass? Quizá ya lo había estropeado todo irremediablemente. Artie había cuestionado mi decisión, Finn también. Ahora yo también comenzaba a dudar de si apartar a Rachel de mi lado había sido lo más acertado. Si poco a poco estaba consiguiendo dejar todo aquel sinsentido atrás, ¿no habría sido mucho más fácil y menos doloroso para ambos haberle permitido estar a mi lado? Cuando tomé esa decisión lo hice con el convencimiento de que era lo mejor para ella.

No obstante, ¿no tendría que haber escuchado su opinión antes de obligarle a separarse de mí?

Como Artie decía, el amor no solo se demuestra dando, sino también aprendiendo a recibir.

Durante los días que pasé allí no pude dejar de pensar en aquello. Su presencia había quedado grabada en cada lugar de aquella casa y no podía apartarla de mis pensamientos ni un minuto. Mientras estudiaba o tocaba la guitarra, fantaseaba con la ilusión de verla aparecer por la puerta, radiante tras un día de playa. En la cama, aquella en la que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, me sentía como un náufrago sin su compañía. La buscaba inconscientemente entre las sábanas, mientras agarraba entre mis manos aquel significativo brazalete que jamás debía haber vuelto a mí. Parecía que por fin comenzaba a superar mi adicción a la cocaína, pero de lo que no me había dado cuenta era de que otra obsesiva necesidad se iba abriendo paso dentro de mí.

Y ese anhelo no se iba a mitigar con ningún tipo de terapia.

Rachel no era una sustancia de la que me pudiera librar a base de fuerza de voluntad.

Rachel era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca, y durante esos días comprendí que la necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba.

* * *

 **SOLO 6 CAPÍTULOS.**


	38. Océanos III

**HOLA, DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN GENERAL.**

 **TRATARÉ DE SUBIR YA TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, YA SI NO LOS SUBO ESTA SEMANA, PROBABLEMENTE LOS ESTÉ SUBIENDO A PRINCIPIOS DE JULIO YA QUE ESTARÉ OCUPADA Y NO CREO QUE PUEDA DARME EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE.**

 **DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Christopher me recogió a las nueve para ir aquella curiosa fiesta en la playa. En las noches despejadas es costumbre entre la gente joven de San Francisco hacer hogueras en Ocean Beach, la enorme y larguísima playa de la que ya he hablado. Una Bonfire night era algo muy popular en verano y, cuando esa mañana Christopher me ofreció acudir a una esa noche, pensé que era algo que no me podía perder. Además, era la excusa perfecta para tener una cita con él sin que significara un compromiso seguro, pues no estaríamos los dos solos. Sus amigos y algunos de los monitores de Shadow Creek también estarían allí. De esa forma no me sentiría tan agobiada como si me hubiera llevado a cenar o al cine, obligándome a enfrentarme con toda seguridad a una velada romántica.

Como ya he dicho, él me atraía. Pero no estaba del todo segura si quería dejar que mi deseo se convirtiera en algo real. Fantasear con aquel apuesto chico era divertido; pero pasar a la acción era algo bien distinto. Mi escasa experiencia jugaba en mi contra, y mis sentimientos hacia Quinn seguían muy vivos. No quería dar un paso en falso, así que aquella fiesta en la playa sonaba como una opción muy segura para mí; podría tantearme a mí misma sin correr riesgos innecesarios. Quería seguir el consejo de Nicoleta y dejar que el presente decidiera, no el pasado ni el miedo al futuro. Así que me subí al coche decidida a permitir que el transcurso de la noche me guiara.

Antes de llegar a la playa, fuimos a una licorería para coger provisiones. Todo el mundo podía asistir a aquella fiesta al aire libre. La única condición era llevar algo de comida y de bebida. Cuando por fin llegamos a Ocean Beach, aparcamos el coche en la gran explanada de cemento que había entre la carretera y la arena. Con las bolsas y una manta que Christopher llevaba en el coche, nos encaminamos hacia la orilla, donde los demás ya habían encendido el fuego.

La noche estaba muy despejada y la luna iluminaba suavemente el océano, pero aun así hacía fresco. Cuando llegamos junto al grupo que se reunía alrededor de la hoguera, agradecí el calor que emanaba de aquella enorme bola de fuego. Saludé a los monitores del rancho y luego Christopher me presentó a un montón de amigos suyos que, como él, parecían recién llegados de surcar las olas. Aquel grupo me recordó a los personajes de la película Le llaman Bodhi, con Keanu Reeves y Patrick Swayze. Después de haberla visto tantas veces, babeando como una idiota ante tanta hermosura, me resultó muy cómico verme inmersa en una fiesta con chicos tan apuestos y de espíritu tan libre. Por algo todo el mundo quiere ir a California… Hay muchas cosas interesantes en ese estado, y los chicos son sin duda uno de sus mayores atractivos.

"Rachel, estás algo desatada, la verdad. ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve!" me dije a mí misma, conteniendo la risa. Supongo que después de toda una vida suprimiendo mi libido, era lógico que lo flipara un poco con tanto surfero cañón. En aquel preciso instante me acordé de Kitty; ella lo habría pasado en grande en aquella exótica fiesta.

Cerca del fuego, sobre la arena, había un enorme mantel repleto de comida. Los americanos son unos expertos en comida llena de calorías y grasas no recomendables, pero también llena de sabor. Me di cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre, así que decidí probar un poco de aquellos manjares de bajo copete. Que los grandes chefs me perdonen, pero de vez en cuando aquella comida basura sabía a gloria.

Mientras comíamos y bebíamos, entablé una conversación muy animada con varios de los amigos de Christopher. Había muchas menos chicas que chicos en aquella reunión, con lo que cada una de las asistentes teníamos el privilegio de tener a un grupo de varios hombres para cada una. Mi interés aquella noche se centraba exclusivamente en uno en concreto, pero no me desagradaba en absoluto la fascinación que los demás mostraban hacia mí.

Siendo justos, he de aceptar que mi acento extranjero y mi look europeo ayudaban muchísimo a despertar el interés de aquellos bombones. Yo les resultaba la mar de exótica, igual que ellos a mí. Y un punto más a sumar a la ecuación era no sólo ser de fuera, sino española. Parecía que nuestro país despertaba pasiones al otro lado del mundo. De hecho, eso fue el centro de la conversación durante un buen rato. Barcelona, Sevilla, los San Fermines, Ibiza…

Los que habían estado en España no paraban de hablar maravillas sobre nuestro país. Y los que aún no habían ido mostraban una enorme curiosidad por hacerlo algún día.

Mientras charlaba con aquel grupo de chicos tan guapos y abiertos, Christopher y yo intercambiamos de vez en cuando alguna mirada cómplice que me ponía la piel de gallina. Él, con sus vaqueros raídos y aquella sudadera oscura, cuya capucha protegía del frío su pelo rubio, estaba simplemente imponente. No sólo era un tipo divertido, cálido e inteligente, sino que su tipazo y aquellos ojazos del color de la miel, que se derretían junto a la hoguera cuando me miraban, me dejaban sin aliento.

Según fue avanzando la noche, la bebida también fue animándome más. No estaba ebria, pero sí achispada y desinhibida. Tras haber pasado toda la velada hablando con unos y con otros, Christopher y yo por fin estábamos a solas. Sentados sobre la arena, algo alejados del resto, y con la manta protegiéndonos del frío. Nos hallábamos muy cerca el uno del otro para darnos calor, y en aquel momento fumábamos un cigarro mientras observábamos el cielo.

—Your friends are really nice (Tus amigos son muy simpáticos) —dije, antes dar una calada y beber el ron con Coca-Cola que tenía en el vaso.

—I´m glad you like them (Me alegro de que te gusten) —respondió animado—, but I like it better now that we are alone… It is a little selfish, but I don´t like sharing you with them. (pero me gusta más que ahora estemos a solas… Es un poco egoísta, pero no me gusta compartirte con ellos).

—You don´t share me with them. They are very friendly, but they are not like you. (No me compartes con ellos. Son muy amigables, pero no son como tú.)

—And tell me… How am I? (Y dime… ¿Cómo soy yo?) —preguntó con una entonación tan sexy que sentí un escalofrío.

—You are… special (Tú eres… especial) —comencé a decir, sacudida por una oleada de deseo—, and a great horse riding mate. (y un gran compañero de equitación.)

—Sooo… (Entonces…) —susurró con voz queda—, am I at the top of your list? (¿estoy en los primeros puestos de tu lista?)

—What kind of list do you mean? (¿A qué tipo de lista te refieres?) —pregunté juguetona.

—The list of guys that make you feel good… (La lista de chicos que hacen que te sientas bien…)

Se había aproximado aún más a mí y ahora sus ojos estaban apenas a unos centímetros de los míos.

—That´s a good way of putting it. (Ésa es una buena manera de decirlo.) —dije sonriendo—. If that is the kind of list you are asking about, you are definitely at the very top… (Si ése es el tipo de lista sobre la que me preguntas, definitivamente tú estás entre los primeros puestos)…

—At the very top?... (¿Entre los primeros puestos?...) —repitió, con una irresistible expresión interrogante.

—Yes… (Sí…)

—What is the secret to be the first on that list?... (¿Cuál es el secreto para ser el primero en esa lista?...)

Su mano rozaba mi pelo y su rostro se hallaba ahora a escasos milímetros del mío. Su cercanía me provocó una electrizante sensación bajo la piel.

—That´s something I have no intention to reveal… (Eso es algo que no tengo intención de revelar...) —le susurré al oído. Ya no había vuelta atrás, cada partícula de mi ser se hallaba consumida por el deseo.

—Not at all?... (¿Para nada?...) —preguntó, acercando sus carnosos labios a los míos.

—Not at all… (Para nada…) —afirmé con apenas fuerza en la voz.

Christopher dio la conversación por terminada. Sus labios atraparon los míos con una decisión tal que me dejó sin aliento. Su lengua buscaba la mía mientras me rodeaba con sus musculosos y largos brazos. Me dejé llevar. Por unos segundos me sentí flotar. El sonido de las olas, rompiendo a pocos metros de nosotros, parecían enardecer aún más la pasión que ambos habíamos acumulado en las últimas semanas. Su boca comenzó a jugar con mi oreja, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pelo. Cuando creí que había llegado al límite del éxtasis, su lengua comenzó a descender por mi cuello, elevándome a un estado de total enloquecimiento.

De repente, la música que sonaba en el potente estéreo portátil que había junto a la hoguera me sacó de sopetón de aquella agradable ensoñación.

Just close your eyes

And count to five

Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise…

(Sólo cierra tus ojos

Y cuenta hasta cinco

Moldeemos en forma de sorpresa lo único que conocemos…)

La canción Nº 7 de aquel disco de Snow Patrol sonaba detrás de mí. Y toda la pasión que Christopher había despertado se esfumó. Alguien había tenido la mala idea de incluir aquella canción en la lista de música de aquella noche.

¿A quién quería engañar?...

Sólo existía un nombre para el primer puesto de mi lista. Nadie podía ocupar el puesto de Quinn, por muy guapo, sexy y encantador que fuera.

Me aparté de su lado con brusquedad, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por mis mejillas. Christopher me miraba estupefacto, absolutamente sorprendido por mi repentino cambio de actitud.

—Did I go too far? (¿He ido demasiado lejos?) —preguntó afligido.

De pronto, al ver su rostro tan preocupado ante la posibilidad de haberse sobrepasado, odié intensamente a Quinn. ¿Por qué me tenía que robar la oportunidad de pasar una noche de ensueño con aquel chico tan apuesto y adorable? Christopher me deseaba.

Y su deseo había hecho que me sintiera mejor, infinitamente mejor, que en todo aquel tiempo transcurrido desde el desagradable incidente sucedido la noche del concierto.

Pero él no era Quinn.

Y mi cuerpo no había tardado en darse cuenta.

"¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo?", vociferé para mis adentros a esos ojos verdes y avellana que veía tan nítidos en mi cabeza. "Tú me apartaste de un guantazo de tu lado, ¿no?... ¡Serás idiota!"

Bueno, Nicoleta había estado en lo cierto. Por lo menos lo había intentado. Lo malo es que ya tenía la respuesta: mi corazón, por mucho que me fastidiase, aún tenía dueña.

— ¿Rachel? —Christopher me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Yes?... (¿Sí?...)

—Are you ok? (¿Estás bien?) —insistió, secando con sus dedos mis lágrimas—. You didn´t answer me. Did I do something wrong? (No me has respondido. ¿He hecho algo mal?)

—You didn´t do anything wrong. Actually, everything was perfect… (Tú no has hecho nada malo. De hecho, todo era perfecto…) —balbuceé—. It´s not you, it´s me. I am just not ready, my heart is still sore for someone else´s fault. I´m so sorry… (No eres tú, soy yo. No estoy preparada, mi corazón todavía está herido por culpa de otra persona. Lo siento tanto…)

—It´s okay . (Está bien) —musitó, abrazándome como un oso.

—No, it´s not ok! It makes me so mad! I like you, Christopher… (¡No, no está bien! ¡Me da tanta rabia! Tú me gustas, Christopher...) —declaré, llena de rabia por no poder quitarme a Quinn de la cabeza—. I wish I could let myself go and enjoy this with you, but I just can´t. I shouldn´t have let you think that we could… (Me gustaría dejarme llevar y disfrutar de esto contigo, pero no puedo. No debería haberte dejado pensar que sí podríamos…)

Me apartó suavemente de su lado y sus ojos dorados me miraron con dulzura.

—Rachel, I´m no fool…You told me about her as soon as we met, so you didn´t lie to me. I knew she was still floating around. I was just trying, but I was aware that this might happen. (Rachel, no soy tonto... Tú me hablaste sobre ella nada más conocernos, no me has engañado. Yo sabía que ella todavía anda flotando a tu alrededor. Sólo estaba probando, pero era plenamente consciente que esto podía suceder).

—And what will happen now? (¿Y qué pasará ahora?) —pregunté, temerosa de que a partir de ahora se alejara de mí.

—Nothing big. I will proudly accept that I´m number two on your list. (Nada importante. Aceptaré orgulloso que soy el número dos en tu lista) —respondió, con aquel acento alemán tan suyo, sin perder su cálida sonrisa—. Just promise me something. (Sólo prométeme una cosa).

—What? (¿El qué?)

—That you will let me know if I happen to go up to the first position. (Que me avisarás si resulta que subo al primer puesto) —pidió, guiñándome un ojo.

—Oh!... I will definitely let you know! (¡Oh!... ¡Por supuesto que te avisaré!) — exclamé, dándole un abrazo que él aceptó de buen grado.

Los días venideros no fueron fáciles. Me había arriesgado a experimentar algo nuevo, y aunque Christopher no me privó de su amistad, yo sí sufrí las consecuencias.

Lo malo de aquel experimento fue que Quinn se quedó conmigo. Desde la noche de la playa ya no podía quitármela de la cabeza, y el corazón volvía a dolerme. No importaba lo ocupada que estuviera con las clases de equitación ni a cuantos planes me apuntara; aquellos ojos me seguían a todas partes. Aquella placentera sensación de hallarme a salvo de los recuerdos se había evaporado. Al tratar de disfrutar de la compañía de otra persona, lo único que había conseguido era despertar un torrente de emociones que creía dormidas, a salvo en un coma profundo. Los besos de Christopher habían despertado esa parte de mí. Ahora el paciente se hallaba plenamente consciente y sus sentidos, tras haber estado aletargados durante tanto tiempo, percibían todas y cada una de las emociones de manera amplificada. Si hasta entonces mis sentimientos parecían haberse quedado resguardados en algún rincón de mi habitación de Montegris, ahora habían volado fortalecidos hasta mí. Y parecían tener toda la intención de querer quedarse.

Comprendí entonces que podía correr, huyendo de lo que en realidad sentía, pero no podía escapar. El cambio de aires me había ayudado en un principio, pero la verdad volvía a envolverme. Era mi realidad, quisiese o no, y aunque hubiese conseguido engañarme durante unas semanas, lo que el corazón esconde siempre termina saliendo a la luz. Podía intentar seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, creyendo que una aventura de verano iba a cambiarme por completo.

Pero sabía que lo único que iba a conseguir con eso era huir de la verdad. Una verdad que estaría esperándome en septiembre y con la que sería aún más difícil reencontrarme si la ignoraba durante el resto de mi estancia en California.

Aunque Christopher, como he dicho, no cambió ni un ápice su actitud hacia mí, yo sí me mostré más distante con él. No podía comportarme como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque él actuara como un amigo, yo sabía que se sentía atraído por mí, con lo que era inevitable que me encontrara algo incómoda en su presencia. Además, me sentía culpable. Yo había propiciado aquel beso coqueteando con él para luego rechazarle. No me gusta ser una calienta… En fin, la Rachel de siempre había regresado; mi alma y mi cabeza volvían a ser presas de la tristeza y la confusión.

Me sentía, en cierta forma, derrotada. Me había escapado a miles de kilómetros de mi hogar, había puesto todo un océano y un continente de por medio, y aun así las sombras regresaban. La angustia regreso también, y con ella, la necesidad de volver a tomar las pastillas que hacía semanas no había necesitado. Susana siempre me decía que no debía sentirme mal por tener que tomarlas. Ella comparaba mi estado psicológico con enfermedades crónicas tales como la diabetes. Ella decía que esas pastillas eran como mi insulina y que no debía sentirme menos que nadie, ya que mi cuerpo necesita esas sustancias para funcionar al cien por cien.

Sí, bla, bla, bla…

Lo cierto es que te pueden decir misa, pero cuando te sientes a morir no hay charla que valga. Y yo estaba rozando de nuevo ese peligroso estado en el que todo te da igual.

La única que conseguía hacerme sentir un soplo de ilusión era Debbie. Esa niña era la razón para que me levantara cada mañana con la suficiente motivación como para vestirme y ponerme en marcha. Durante el rato que pasaba junto a ella, observando sus grandes progresos y la sonrisa con la que montaba a aquel poni, aquella sensación de vacío se borraba casi hasta desaparecer. Desafortunadamente, cuando dejaba a Mr. Spots en su cuadra y regresaba a la ciudad, aquel sentimiento tan amargo regresaba, acompañándome hasta el anochecer.

Estábamos ya en agosto y las tardes parecían aliarse con mi estado de ánimo.

Aunque por la mañana el día hubiera amanecido absolutamente soleado, después de comer la niebla atravesaba la ciudad, trayendo consigo el frío y la humedad. Y si no había niebla, llovía.

Entonces comprendí que el dicho sobre el frío que puede llegar a hacer en San Francisco en pleno verano no era un mito, era absolutamente cierto. Con este panorama climatológico no había mucho que hacer, así que permanecía en casa leyendo o escuchando algo de música.

No había tenido tiempo de escuchar todos los CD's que había comprado la primera tarde que pasé en el Haight. Había salido de aquella tienda de música con la firme intención de ponerme a ello inmediatamente, pero luego tuve tantos planes que no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo. Una tarde, en vista del mal tiempo, decidí permanecer en mi habitación y comenzar a descubrir el contenido de algunas de aquellas carátulas. Me decanté por una cantante llamada Plumb. El título del CD captó mi atención, se llamaba Chaotic Resolve (Resolución Caótica). Supongo que, en vista de que yo me hallaba sumida en un completo caos interno, por eso lo elegí.

Coloqué el CD en el pequeño pero potente aparato que Nicoleta me había prestado. Me senté sobre el sillón que había junto a la ventana. Me arropé con la manta de lana y, mientras mi vista se perdía en la niebla que ocultaba la bahía, dejé que las canciones fueran sonando. Aquel disco no estaba mal. Era algo melancólico, pero también contenía retazos de rabia contenida, con lo que pensé que me iba al pelo. Me mantuve bastante serena, hasta que llegó una canción que me rompió los esquemas por completo. Parecía escrita para mí, y según la escuchaba, sentí que mi alma se desgarraba. Me provocó un sentimiento muy extraño; por una parte me entristeció hasta hacerme llorar, pero por otra sentí que me consolaba porque me hacía sentir acompañada.

Al escribirla, alguien se había sentido tan perdida, tan sola y tan rota por dentro como yo.

Quizás ella también había estado irremediablemente enamorada de un ser tan complicado como maravilloso. Alguien que puede mirarte directamente a los ojos y adivinar cada uno de los miedos que te paralizan, convenciéndote de que no debes temerlos, porque él te protegerá. Alguien que consigue que el frío desaparezca y las ganas de vivir vuelvan.

Alguien como Quinn.

Y ese alguien ya no estaba a mi lado, ya no me miraba a los ojos para verme por dentro. Y yo a veces sentía la tentación de dejarme ir, de probar algo que me quitara aquel dolor, aunque pudiera matarme.

Cuando terminó de sonar, sentí la masoquista necesidad de volver a escucharla, así que dejé que mi corazón se perdiera de nuevo en el lamento de aquel piano que guiaba a la rasgada voz de la cantante.

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore.

(No soy una extraña

No, soy tuya

Con mutilada rabia

Y lágrimas que todavía gotean dolor.)

A fragile frame aged

Is misery

And when our eyes meet

I know you see.

(Un frágil marco envejecido

Es miseria

Y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran

Yo sé que tú lo ves)

"I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut.

(No quiero tener miedo

No quiero morir por dentro sólo para poder respirar

Estoy cansada de sentirme tan vacía

El alivio existe, lo encuentro cuando

Siento el corte)

I may seem crazy

Or painfully shy

And these scars wouldn't be so hidden

If you would just look me in the eye

I feel alone here and cold here

Though I don't want to die

But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

(Debo parecer una loca

O dolorosamente reservada

Y estas cicatrices no estarían tan ocultas

Si tú me mirases directamente a los ojos

Aquí me siento sola y siento frío

Aunque no quiero morir

Pero la única anestesia que me hace sentir algo mata por dentro.)

Yo tampoco quería morir por dentro para poder respirar. Todo lo que sentía, todo lo que me robaba el aliento, era lo mismo que me impedía seguir adelante. Sin embargo, si lo arrancaba de mis entrañas, mi alma se desvanecería en el intento. En el momento que dejara de sentir cómo ese afilado cuchillo rasgaba mi corazón en mil pedazos ya no quedaría nada más que sentir. Aunque dolía, era un alivio percibir el corte, porque por lo menos me recordaba que seguía viva.

Llorando en silencio, desecha por dentro, escuché aquella canción por lo menos diez veces más.

Al día siguiente decidí mirar mi buzón de correo en el portátil. Hacía días que no lo hacía, porque cada vez que comprobaba que ella seguía sin escribir, una molécula más moría dentro de mí. Mi madre, como hacía todas las semanas, me había escrito. También Ignacio. No contaban nada interesante, tan sólo cosas del día a día. Por lo visto hacía un calor insoportable en la Sierra de Madrid y se estaban preparando para las pintorescas fiestas del pueblo. Mis padres habían estado unos días en la playa y mi madre se quejaba de que hubieran durado tan poco.

El tercer e-mail era de Kitty. Hacía semanas que no sabía nada de ella porque se había ido de vacaciones con su padre a Grecia. Todavía seguían con el proceso de divorcio y todo apuntaba que iban a tener que vender la casa donde Kitty había crecido. Era la única forma de solucionar aquello, ya que ambos tenían derecho al cincuenta por ciento, y Claudia no tenía el dinero para comprar a su ex marido la parte que a él le correspondía. Lo más justo entonces sería ponerla a la venta y repartir los beneficios. Cuando Kitty me contó aquello pensé que estaría furiosa, pero, para mi sorpresa, no fue así. Ella opinaba que, si sus padres ya no iban a estar juntos, mejor sería empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Una casa nueva, sin recuerdos ni malos rollos. Era una forma muy positiva de verlo.

A pesar del duro proceso que enfrentaba a sus padres, ella había conseguido mantenerse al margen y volver a llevarse bien con ambos. Su padre ya no era su enemigo y por eso había accedido con gusto a irse de vacaciones con él y con su hermano.

Tras sumirme en aquellas reflexiones, decidí leer el e-mail que me había mandado:

´´Querida Rachel:

¿Qué tal estás? En tu último e-mail parecías muy contenta. No sabes lo que me alegra saber que lo estás pasando tan bien, aunque te echo muchísimo de menos. Chica… ¿No podías haberte ido un poco más cerca? Pero bueno, seré paciente y esperaré a que regreses en septiembre. ¡Tendrás tanto que contar!

El viaje con mi padre ha sido todo un éxito. Lo hemos pasado genial.

No hemos parado de ver ruinas y de bañarnos en las maravillosas playas de las islas griegas. ¡Hasta el petardo de mi hermano se lo ha pasado en grande! Ya lo conoces, no suele hacer nada que no incluya a sus extraños amigos. Pero en esta ocasión parece haber disfrutado de nuestra compañía.

Mi madre también está bien. Ya no parece tomarse tan a pecho que pasemos tiempo con él. Mientras estábamos en Grecia, ella ha aprovechado para irse de vacaciones con unas amigas del trabajo y ha vuelto de muy buen humor… (A mí me da que ha conocido a alguien, aunque no suelta prenda).

¿Sabes qué?... Después de lo mal que lo pasé este invierno, ahora me doy cuenta de que sí tengo una familia, no se ha desintegrado, sólo ha cambiado. Que ellos ya no estén juntos no significa que no les tenga. Ambos siguen a mi lado, sólo que de forma diferente. Creo que, a pesar de lo doloroso del proceso, todo esto me está ayudando a conocerles mejor a ambos. Así que, como puedes ver, mi optimismo vuelve a relucir.´´

Me alegré mucho al leer aquel párrafo. Kitty, tras haber pasado por una temporada tan mala, parecía encontrar por fin la paz.

''Por lo demás todo sigue igual. Ya sabes, Montegris en verano es un aburrimiento total…

Hay algo que no sé si hago bien en mencionar, pero ya me conoces, cerrar la boca no va conmigo: ayer por la noche me encontré con Quinn en el bar de los billares…´´

Tuve que dejar de leer un instante. Tan sólo con ver su nombre escrito en la pantalla del ordenador noté un nudo en el estómago. Inspiré profundamente y me armé de valor para seguir leyendo.

''Por lo visto ha regresado a Montegris durante unos días. Según me ha dicho, tiene algunos asuntos pendientes en la universidad, y parece que está en la finca con tus padres. Por la expresión de su rostro, no sé por qué me da que su presencia en el pueblo también tiene algo que ver con Ignacio. Parecía más animada que cuando murió Ángela. Algo en sus ojos me dijo que se hallaba en paz. No puedo explicártelo exactamente porque no dijo nada en concreto. Se trata más bien de una intuición mía.

Por si lo quieres saber, me preguntó por ti.

Rachel… Tenías que haber visto su cara, parecía realmente mortificada por que no estuvieras. Yo sólo le dije que estabas bien. No quise meterme más de lo que me corresponde, y ella no se atrevió a insistir. Pero sé que se moría por que le contara con todo detalle lo que estás haciendo en San Francisco. Parecía muy serena y no daba muestra ninguna de que siga con la mierda de la coca. Estaba con Finn en la barra, charlando tranquilamente y bebiendo un inocente refresco. Y estos oídos de cotilla escucharon algo de lo mucho que le estaba ayudando la terapia de grupo.

Quizá te enfades conmigo por hablarte del tema. Te marchaste buscando un poco de serenidad, querías alejarte de todo lo que te recuerda a ella, y lo entiendo. Sin embargo, si te conozco como creo, supongo que tratar de enterrar uno de los sentimientos más fuertes que has sentido en tu vida no te estará resultando fácil. Y a juzgar por su expresión al pronunciar tu nombre, creo que no me equivoco si te digo que ella está pasando por lo mismo.

No es por aguarte la fiesta amiga mía, pero por mucho que te alejes, vas a regresar, y ella te estará esperando.

Ya sabes lo que dicen: el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende. El amor no se deja convencer tan fácilmente, así que espero que estés preparada para enfrentarte a ello.

No te digo todo esto para mortificarte, ¿vale? Sólo quiero que estés preparada para cuando vuelvas.

Mientras tanto, sigue disfrutando de tu exótico verano.

Escribe pronto.

Te quiere y te extraña,

Kitty.''

Cerré la tapa del portátil lentamente y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Aquel e-mail era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Había hecho que volara inmediatamente de vuelta a casa. La distancia ya no me protegía. Kitty había dado en el clavo, confirmándome lo que yo ya me temía; en unas pocas semanas regresaría a Montegris y sería inevitable enfrentarme a ella.

¿Por qué mi madre no lo había mencionado?... Seguramente quería evitar que yo comenzara a darle vueltas a las cosas y pensaría que, omitiéndolo, me ayudaba a olvidar.

Pero Kitty tenía razón; tenía que ser valiente y asumir de una vez por todas lo que había sucedido. Había llegado el momento de recapitular y analizar todo lo ocurrido desde que Quinn, casi un año atrás, había llegado a mi vida. Si no me reconciliaba con el pasado no iba a ser capaz de abrazar el futuro, y aquella herida seguiría sangrando.

Me preparé una taza de café, me hice con un cenicero y me senté de nuevo frente a mi Mac, dispuesta a descubrir qué papel jugaba exactamente ese planeta que un día se había colado en mi universo. No sabía si debía eliminarlo para volver a encontrar la armonía; quizás existiera alguna forma de permitir que se quedara sin que fuese una amenaza para el resto de mi mundo.

Sólo conocía una forma de encontrar la respuesta. Siempre me ha gustado escribir, y durante la terapia con Susana había llevado un diario siempre conmigo. Ella me lo recomendó porque así podía plasmar todos mis pensamientos en el momento que se producían.

Luego, en la consulta, ambas podíamos revisar los diferentes estados de ánimo por los que había atravesado y descifrar qué circunstancias los habían provocado.

Abrí el procesador de textos y permití que mi mente se adentrara en los recuerdos. Dudé unos instantes, pero pronto mis dedos comenzaron a pulsar el teclado:

El aparcamiento de la pequeña estación de Montegris estaba prácticamente desierto, pero no me extrañaba en absoluto…

* * *

 **YA SOLO 5 CAPÍTULOS.**

 **SALUDOS.**


	39. Océanos IV

**VENGO A DEJARLES OTRO CAPÍTULO, QUIERO RECOMPENSARLOS POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE NO HABÍA ESTADO POR AQUÍ.**

 **YA TENGO ADAPTADOS LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS, ASÍ QUE LOS IRÉ SUBIENDO TAN PRONTAMENTE ME SEA POSIBLE.**

 **POR CIERTO, ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A ZADALEGHIEL YA QUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS. ESPERO LO DISFRUTES.**

 **LOS DEJO PARA QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.**

* * *

 **Quinn**

Una tarde, mientras paseaba por la pequeña cala situada frente a mi casa de la costa, recordé de repente una frase que mi abuela había dicho la primera vez que la visité en la residencia:

''Quinn, no todo el mundo tiene derecho a elegir. Hay veces que la vida elige por ti… Tienes que centrarte en luchar para que la vida te conduzca hacia tus sueños y no te aleje de ellos. Sopesa muy bien cada decisión que tomes porque, aunque no lo sepas aún, cada elección que tomamos, por muy insignificante que parezca, te conducirá irrevocablemente a tu futuro. ''

Ahora comprendía por qué había hecho ese comentario; se había referido a mi madre, y a todo lo que ella tuvo que dejar atrás por hacer lo que creía correcto.

De pronto, bajo el cegador sol de agosto, comprendí con absoluta claridad por qué ella siempre pareció vivir en una jaula de cristal; las circunstancias no le dejaron elegir su propio futuro, y perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz junto al hombre que realmente amaba.

Y mi abuela había intentado avisarme a su manera para que yo no cometiera el mismo error.

En un impulso, al día siguiente hice las maletas a toda prisa y emprendí el viaje de vuelta. Pero no me dirigí a Madrid, sino a Montegris. Conduje con la firme intención de zanjar de una vez por todas los dos temas que me mantenían desvelado por las noches: debía pedirle perdón a Rachel y también charlar cara a cara con Ignacio. No pensaba permitir que la vida eligiera por mí. Era yo la que tenía que dar los pasos que fueran necesarios para conseguir el futuro que quería. De pronto, veía con total nitidez qué debía hacer para completar mi puzzle; necesitaba aquellas dos fichas para que la imagen estuviera completa.

Llegué a la finca al atardecer, impaciente por reencontrarme con ella. Cuando Shelby me abrió la puerta, dándome una calurosa bienvenida, me informó de que Rachel se había ido a Estados Unidos hasta septiembre. Sentí que me desinflaba como un globo, pero no cambié de idea. Decidí quedarme con ellos de todas maneras; necesitaba su compañía y sus sabios consejos.

Finn no me había dicho nada sobre la huida de Rachel, pero no le podía culpar.

Había sido yo la que le había advertido de que no quería hablar sobre ella, con lo que él únicamente se había limitado a respetar mi petición.

No fui capaz de ir en busca de Ignacio nada más llegar. Primero necesitaba reencontrarme con esa parte de mí misma que había dejado atrás en aquel acogedor dormitorio.

Era extraño encontrarme absolutamente a solas en aquel segundo piso de la casa; siempre lo había compartido con ella, y ahora sentía que me faltaba algo. La que sí estaba allí para consolarme era Qualia, que con su compañía me recordaba aún más todo lo que había ocurrido con Rachel en los últimos meses. Esa perra era nuestra, pero… ¿aún quedaría una esperanza para seguir utilizando la palabra nosotras?

El día después de mi llegada quedé con Finn para tocar juntos en el local de ensayo. Hacía casi dos meses que no compartía la música con el grupo, con lo que aquella improvisada sesión a dúo me ayudó a relajarme. Tan sólo estuvimos él y yo. Los demás estaban de vacaciones, pero con nuestras guitarras y su voz fue más que suficiente. Tocamos durante más de dos horas sin parar, disfrutando como niños. Después fuimos al bar de los billares, donde me encontré con Kitty. Mantuvimos una breve charla y enseguida se marchó. Me arrepentí de no haberle preguntado más cosas sobre Rachel. No había querido abrumarla interrogándola hasta la saciedad. Sin embargo, tras escuchar que Rachel estaba bien, me sentí aún más sedienta de noticias. La enorme distancia que nos separaba me tenía en vilo. ¿Cómo transcurrían sus días en San Francisco? ¿Habría conocido a alguien? ¿Alguien que le hiciera sentir mejor que yo?...

Sólo con pensar en aquello me entraban escalofríos.

Necesitaba estar cerca de todo lo que me recordaba a ella, así que una mañana me dirigí a los establos. Sin dudarlo, me acerqué al box de Alma. Aquel corcel negro era difícil de montar y estaba acostumbrado a que únicamente lo hiciera su dueña. Aun así, decidí arriesgarme; tenía la impresión de que sí él no me rechazaba sería una señal de que ella, cuando regresara, tampoco lo haría. Era un pensamiento supersticioso, pero quería intentarlo.

Ensillé al caballo, le coloqué las riendas y me dirigí tirando suavemente de él hacia el picadero. El animal se mostraba algo agitado, pero parecía reconocerme. Acaricié su Majestuosa cabeza y pronto se calmó. Probablemente deseaba salir a galopar, con lo que me armé de valor y salté sobre su grupa. Cuando tuve la seguridad de que Alma se encontraba dispuesto a dejar que lo montara, salimos trotando hacia el bosque. Alcanzamos un veloz galope, y por fin comprobé lo ágil y rápido que era aquel caballo. Rachel no mentía cuando describía lo fabuloso que resultaba cabalgar a lomos de Alma; volábamos ladera arriba, sin que nada detuviera nuestro avance.

Los montes se encontraban más bonitos que nunca. El sol de la mañana inundaba aquellos parajes con su luz y los árboles desprendían aquel olor que había llegado a ser tan familiar para mí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que estaba en el sitio que me correspondía.

Ya no me quedaban dudas; aquellas tierras eran mi hogar. Madrid, por mucho que me gustase, ya no era mi sitio. Se me había concedido la oportunidad de elegir, y tenía muy claro dónde quería estar.

Cuando llegamos al Monte de la Luna, ordené a Alma que se detuviera.

Desmonté y me senté sobre las rocas donde Rachel y yo, meses atrás, habíamos charlado hasta el amanecer. Observé las lejanas torres en el horizonte y recordé cómo aquella escapada nocturna a caballo lo había cambiado todo; esa noche, bajo el influjo de las estrellas, fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella sin remedio.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón vaquero el pequeño reproductor de música y me coloqué los cascos en los oídos. Necesitaba escuchar una canción que llevaba días en mi cabeza. Ahora que tenía la ciudad frente a mí, tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo, sentía la necesidad de despedirme de ella a mi manera. Sabía que ya no iba a regresar. Sucediera lo que sucediese, mi futuro se encontraba en Montegris. Era allí donde quería establecerme. Buscaría mi propia casa y construiría mi vida a partir de los cimientos que ya había comenzado a levantar hacía casi un año. Tal y como decía aquella canción de Stereophonics, quería rebobinar mi vida hasta el punto donde todo había comenzado a tener sentido. Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar el rumbo. Y mi brújula indicaba con determinación hacía dónde debía dirigirme a partir de ese momento.

It's your time

It's your day

It's never too late

To change lanes

How's your life?

How's your place?

Was it where you wanted

Your head to lay?

(Es tu momento

Es tu día

Nunca es demasiado tarde

Para cambiarse de carril

¿Cómo es tu vida?

¿Cómo es tu casa?

¿Está donde tú querías

que descansase tu mente?)

But wait, you can breathe

You can see what I can see

Don't waste your time

You can't make back

(Pero espera, puedes respirar

Puedes ver lo que yo veo

No pierdas el tiempo

No puedes volver atrás)

If you could rewind your time

Would you change your life?

(Si pudieras rebobinar tu momento

¿Cambiarías tu vida?)

Cada una de aquellas preguntas parecían dirigidas a mí; en aquel instante, mientras disfrutaba de las impresionantes vistas que tenía ante mis ojos, obtuve todas las respuestas.

Había llegado a una encrucijada: podía tirar mi vida por la borda o hacer que realmente tuviese sentido. La decisión estaba clara: no iba a permitir que el miedo al fracaso me obligara a arrepentirme pasados los años. Aquél era mi momento, y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo.

A pesar de mi firme decisión, el miedo a no ser bienvenida me paralizaba.

Después de mi actitud de absoluto rechazo, cabía la posibilidad de que él no estuviera dispuesto a recibirme. No le había concedido la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a mí. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a tener que abrirme las puertas a la primera de cambio? Era probable que se hallara herido y reticente ante mi inesperada visita. Y más a esas horas de la noche.

Sentada en mi coche, escuchaba por milésima vez aquella canción. Había aparcado frente a la moderna verja de metal tras la cual se escondía la casa donde vivía Ignacio.

Cumpliendo con la decisión que había tomado en el Monte de la Luna, después de cenar le pedí a Shelby que me indicase cómo llegar allí. Sin preguntas y con una cómplice sonrisa, ella me explicó dónde se encontraba aquel moderno chalet. Por fin me armé de valor y salí del coche.

Había llegado la hora de enfrentarme a la verdad. Me acerqué a la puerta de acceso y presioné el botón del portero automático. Ignacio no tardó más que unos segundos en contestar, pero a mí se me hicieron eternos. Me encontraba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó una voz por el interfono.

—Ignacio, soy Quinn… ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante.

La puerta emitió un zumbido y la empujé, adentrándome en un bonito y cuidado jardín que conducía a un moderno y sencillo edificio de hormigón. Al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió e Ignacio apareció ante mis ojos. No parecía sorprendido ni tampoco enfadado. Un precioso Labrador negro apareció de repente. Movía su cola con entusiasmo, mostrándose encantado de darme la bienvenida.

—Ésta es Louise —anunció Ignacio.

—Hola Louise —dije, aproximándome a ella para acariciarla. El animal, en un ataque de efusividad, se lanzó amistosamente a mis piernas, aceptando con mucho gusto mis atenciones—. Es una perra encantadora.

—Sí, a veces demasiado —dijo riendo—. Se va con todo aquél que la haga caso.

—Es mejor eso a que sea agresiva —opiné.

—Sí, lo malo es que a veces le da por desaparecer y me tiene en vilo hasta que encuentra el camino de vuelta. Una vez, en Londres, tardó días en regresar y llegué a pensar que la había perdido para siempre.

—Imagino el alivio que supondría para ti que volviera.

—Sí, sobre todo para un hombre solitario como yo. Sin ella la casa habría estado demasiado tranquila. ¡Nunca se está quieta!

—Son unos compañeros excelentes, ¿verdad?

—Por algo son los mejores amigos del hombre.

Era una situación de lo más incómoda para mí, había caminado hacia la casa sin saber muy bien qué decir. La presencia de aquel simpático animal me había brindado la excusa perfecta para romper el hielo.

—Siento presentarme así, a estas horas y sin avisar —dije al fin.

—No te preocupes, Shelby me ha puesto al corriente. Me ha llamado hace un rato —me explicó con una cálida sonrisa.

Claro, ¿cómo no me lo había imaginado?… Ella siempre trataba de facilitarme las cosas. Una vez más había intervenido para ayudarme.

—Por favor, pasa —me invitó, adentrándose en el amplio recibidor.

—Gracias —murmuré cohibida.

Caminé hacia el interior sin saber muy bien cómo continuar la conversación.

Jamás me había encontrado en una situación tan atípica. Aquél que me recibía amablemente era en realidad mi padre y apenas le conocía.

—Pasemos al salón —propuso con naturalidad. Él sí parecía saber cómo proceder ante aquella peculiar visita, así que decidí permitirle que llevara la voz cantante.

Seguí sus pasos, adentrándonos en un salón de generosas proporciones tan sólo aislado del jardín trasero por unos enormes ventanales correderos que se encontraban abiertos, permitiendo que la brisa nocturna de las montañas penetrase en la estancia. El fresco aroma a pinos apaciguó mi nerviosismo. Me llamó la atención un gran piano de cola situado al otro extremo de la sala. Allí tenía la primera prueba de aquel individuo estaba genéticamente ligado a mí. Parecía que la música también formaba una parte importante de su vida, pues las estanterías que rodeaban aquel imponente instrumento se hallaban repletas de discos y libros de partituras.

— ¿Tocas el piano? —pregunté atónita.

—Sí, desde niño —respondió.

—Creía que tus grandes pasiones eran el teatro y la literatura. No tenía ni idea de que la música también fuese una de tus aficiones —observé, gratamente sorprendida ante aquel descubrimiento.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí… —Su mirada no era condenatoria, sino anhelante.

—Ya lo sé —asentí—. Y creo que va siendo hora de que dejes de ser un completo desconocido.

Ignacio me regaló una emocionada sonrisa, pero mantuvo la distancia que nos separaba. Agradecí de corazón que no le diera por darme un abrazo; no estaba preparada todavía para eso.

—Antes de que nos sentemos a charlar, voy a ir a por una cerveza, ¿quieres una?

—Sí, gracias.

Mientras él desaparecía en dirección a la cocina, permanecí de pie en el salón, inspeccionando cada detalle del cuidadoso caos que me rodeaba. Montones de libros se repartían por toda la estancia. Era evidente que a Ignacio le apasionaban las letras. No obstante, según me fui fijando en el tipo de contenidos de estos, descubrí que parecía interesarle prácticamente todo: novelas clásicas, contemporáneas, teatro, ensayos, libros sobre psicología, arte, fotografía, ciencia… Tenía muchos de ellos en otros idiomas, y no parecían encontrarse allí como meros objetos decorativos, ni tampoco como armas para impresionar a aquél que visitara aquella acogedora casa. Aquellos libros estaban usados, visiblemente estudiados y disfrutados por su dueño.

Tenía algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, pero muchos de ellos estaban todavía simplemente apoyados sobre ellas a ras de suelo. Todos eran del mismo estilo; abstractos e intrigantes. No tardé en darme cuenta de que la mayoría pertenecían al mismo pintor. La firma de mi apellido estaba en ellos, así que esa noche también descubrí que mi facilidad para el dibujo tenía un claro predecesor.

Bastaba con respirar la bohemia y curiosa atmósfera que inundaba aquella casa para entender con absoluta claridad lo sucedido: la personalidad de Ignacio era un millón de veces más afín a la de mi madre que la de aquél que había sido su marido. Podía imaginarla entrando en ese salón, encajando a la perfección con cada detalle. Unos minutos allí habían sido suficientes para comprender que ella habría sido mucho más feliz en un lugar como aquél que en la fría y elegante mansión en la que habíamos vivido. Mi padre adoptivo había sido el habitante perfecto para aquel universo de paredes de hielo; en cambio ella siempre estuvo fuera de lugar.

No era de extrañar que al conocer a Ignacio se hubiera enamorado de él. Lo malo es que se había comprometido con el hermano equivocado. Ahora que yo estaba allí, esperando a que él regresara con las cervezas, no me cabía la menor duda de que mi verdadero padre habría podido compartir mucho más con ella, muchísimo más, de lo que su hermano jamás habría sido capaz.

Por todo el dinero y prestigio profesional que éste hubiera poseído, existía una cosa que nunca habría podido adquirir, la única y verdadera llave al corazón de mi madre: el amor por las curiosidades del alma.

Era evidente que Ignacio sí poseía ese don, a él sí parecían interesarle las emociones y la belleza de lo intangible. Seguramente se habían atraído como dos imanes nada más conocerse, y aunque hubiese sido un amor tan fugaz, me gustaba imaginar que yo era el resultado de algo verdadero.

Cuando regresó con las cervezas, salimos al jardín con Louise pegada a nuestros talones y nos sentamos sobre unas tumbonas que descansaban sobre la tupida hierba. La perra se tumbó a mi lado, buscando recibir más caricias. El cielo oscuro estaba totalmente despejado y miles de estrellas lo salpicaban. No se escuchaba sonido alguno excepto el de las ramas de los árboles que, mecidas por una suave brisa veraniega, traía hasta nosotros ese melódico susurro del bosque. Se respiraba una inmensa paz y eso me ayudó a relajarme. Ya no me encontraba tan nerviosa como unos minutos atrás; comenzaba a sentirme muy a gusto en aquel apacible y tranquilo jardín.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó —comencé a decir—. Aquella noche me comporté como una canalla… Jamás debí acusar a Rachel y a ti de algo semejante.

—Quinn, entiendo la reacción que tuviste. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, temiendo haber perdido lo que más quiero, creo que habría reaccionado exactamente igual.

—No podía imaginar ni por lo más remoto quién eras tú realmente…

— ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Fue culpa mía…, tenía que haberme sincerado contigo desde el principio. Nunca debí dejar que Rachel se viera involucrada en todo esto. —Su voz sonaba realmente arrepentida y apenada—. Tu abuela y yo no supimos enfrentarnos con valentía a la situación. Teníamos tanto miedo a tu reacción, que buscamos ayuda en la persona en la que más confiabas. Fuimos unos egoístas al compartir nuestro secreto con ella. La obligamos a ocultarte la verdad, desencadenando así una desconfianza por tu parte que no se merecía.

—No, no se merecía lo mal que la traté —suspiré, dando un sorbo a la cerveza —. Estaba tan confundida, tan perdida…

—Todos nos hemos sentido así alguna vez, créeme.

—Sí, pero por muy perdidos que estemos eso no nos da derecho a alejar de un golpe a aquellos que amamos. Cometí un grave error alejándola de mi lado —me lamenté.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de errores? —propuso con ironía—. Soy un experto en ese tema.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que él se casara con ella? —al fin me atreví a preguntar.

—Por cobardía, y por falta de madurez.

— ¿La querías?

—Más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. —El dolor en su voz corroboró la honestidad de su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no luchaste?

—Por miedo, por inmadurez, por irresponsabilidad, por vergüenza… Hay tantas respuestas a tu pregunta que no podría terminar nunca de explicártelo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?... Que ninguna de ellas sirve para nada; jamás me perdonaré a mí mismo por haberme dejado vencer tan fácilmente, porque los perdí a ambos.

— ¿Nadie en la familia te apoyó? —quise saber.

—No, nadie —contestó tajante—. Tus abuelos me odiaban por haber manchado su buen nombre, y mi hermano me despreciaba. La única persona que me apoyó fue Ángela. Ella sí luchó para que tu madre y yo pudiésemos estar juntos, pero no sirvió de nada.

— ¿Y mamá? —Necesitaba que él me respondiera a esa pregunta, ya que ella ya no estaba para poder darme sus razones.

—Tu madre se sentía tan culpable por haber traicionado a mi hermano que enmudeció. Dejó que los demás eligieran por ella, y creyó hacer lo correcto. Al igual que yo, se equivocó. Escogimos el camino más fácil, y también el más cobarde.

—Así que simplemente desapareciste —observé, sin poder ocultar un cierto rastro de reproche en mi voz.

—Me hicieron desaparecer —corrigió—. Me borraron completamente de sus vidas, sin darme opción alguna a opinar. Me enviaron al extranjero y se ocuparon de que no quedara recuerdo alguno de mi existencia.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo —comenté con ironía—. Jamás sospeché que tuvieran otro hijo. Nunca dijeron nada al respecto y no había fotos tuyas en ningún lugar de su casa. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan fríos y borrarte así de sus vidas?... Resulta tan macabro que me dan escalofríos.

Mis abuelos paternos siempre habían sido una pareja distante y estirada, pero nunca imaginé que tras esa aparente frialdad ocultasen un secreto tan injusto. Ambos murieron cuando yo era apenas una adolescente, así que nunca tuve con ellos la relación de confianza y cariño que siempre me había unido a Ángela.

—Cuando el prestigio social de una familia es lo más importante, los sentimientos se anulan. Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero yo hace mucho tiempo que asimilé que en nuestra familia los lazos no eran como en las demás. El dinero, el poder y el estatus social eran las razones por las que mis padres se casaron; el amor no tenía cabida en esa combinación. Fue muy duro marcharse, pero en cierta forma me liberó. —Ignacio se explicaba con una sorprendente sinceridad—. Encontré otra forma de vida mucho más enriquecedora lejos de ellos. Una vida donde mi apellido no era conocido y la gente me valoraba por quién era realmente, no por los títulos o por el dinero que nuestra familia pudiera poseer. La única razón por la que sufría era por haberlos dejado a tu madre y a ti, nunca por ellos.

— ¿Nunca trataste de regresar junto a nosotras?

—Sí, muchas veces. Cada vez que regresaba a España llamaba a tu madre — respondió con melancolía—. Quería volver a verla y conocer a la hija que me habían arrebatado, pero ella se cerró en banda y nunca me permitió verte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tu madre consideraba que si nos volvíamos a ver sólo conseguiríamos hacernos daño. Ella había tomado una difícil decisión y estaba empeñada en cumplirla a rajatabla. Y respecto a ti, creía que sería más fácil seguir con aquella farsa si yo no llegaba a conocerte. Sabía que si entre nosotros se creaba el más mínimo vínculo, no me iba a resultar nada fácil regresar a mi vida como si nada hubiese sucedido.

— ¿Y tú simplemente accediste a dejar las cosas como estaban? —inquirí irritada.

—Sí, no veía de qué forma podía acercarme a ti sin hacerle daño a ella. Además, mi hermano jamás me lo habría permitido —me explicó con amargura—. Nunca me perdonó.

— ¿Por qué no apareciste cuando ellos murieron?... Ya nadie podía impedirte acercarte a mí —le reproché. No quería convertir aquella conversación en un ataque, pero resultaba difícil que mis emociones no afloraran a la superficie.

—Quise hacerlo, créeme —respondió con vehemencia—. El día del funeral tuve que conformarme con verte de lejos, roto de dolor, convencido de que habías perdido a tu única familia. Nada me habría gustado más que poder estar a tu lado para ayudarte a superar aquella tragedia, pero Ángela me convenció de que esperara. No era el momento para abrumarte con la verdad, habría sido demasiado para ti en aquel momento. Necesitabas tiempo para reponerte de tu duelo antes de enfrentarte al hecho de que tu verdadero padre era yo.

—Creo que su intención era buena, pero siento decirte que se equivocaron —opiné recobrando la serenidad—. Es cierto que me habría quedado de piedra al principio. Pero creo que me habría ayudado enormemente conocer la verdad. Habría sido muy alentador saber que no me había quedado completamente sola.

—Quinn, no sabes cuánto lo siento…

—No he venido a verte para reprocharte nada —le aseguré—. Tan sólo estoy tratando de explicarte cómo me siento. Es extraño, muy extraño…, pero es agradable comprobar que mi padre no es alguien tan distinto a mí como lo fue él. Siempre hubo un muro entre nosotros, una barrera inquebrantable que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Por mucho que intentara acercarme a él, siempre me rechazaba, y nunca entendí por qué. Conocer la verdad me ha liberado de la angustia que eso me provocaba. Ahora comprendo que no era mi culpa.

—No, no lo era —asintió—. Jamás superó que no fueras su verdadera hija, e imagino que veía demasiado de mí en ti.

— ¿Nunca volviseron a estar en contacto? —pregunté, incapaz de imaginar a dos hermanos separados para siempre.

—Lo intenté, en varias ocasiones, pero no obtuve respuesta. No atendía a mis llamadas y se negó en rotundo a verme.

— ¿No se volvieron a ver después de que tú te vieras obligado a marcharte? — pregunté con incredulidad.

—No, aunque te cueste creerlo, jamás nos volvimos a ver.

La quietud de la noche nos envolvía. A pesar del miedo que había sentido en un principio a enfrentarme a aquella realidad, ahora me alegraba muchísimo de encontrarme allí.

Ignacio me inspiraba confianza, y también resultaba reconfortante reconocerme en él. Nunca atisbé en mí misma rastro alguno del arisco carácter del que creía mi padre. Sin embargo, era evidente que mi personalidad sí era una continuación de la de aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a mí. Y lo más curioso de todo era que él también se había sentido un extraño en su propia familia. Aquello parecía ser una triste tradición familiar.

— ¿Sabes qué? —comencé a decir tras encender un cigarro—, a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos, me siento muy cómoda hablando contigo. Más de lo que habría cabido esperar.

—Me alegro mucho de que así sea —declaró complacido—. Sé que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a esperar. Vine aquí por ti, pero me siento tan a gusto en este pueblo que no tengo ninguna intención de irme de nuevo a ningún lado. Ya estoy cansado de la vida de nómada, y algo me dice que tú tampoco quieres volver a Madrid.

—No, no quiero volver —admití—. He decidido quedarme y continuar con mis estudios en esta universidad. Yo también estoy muy a gusto aquí y no tengo intención alguna de volver a marcharme. Además, Ángela ya no está, y Madrid sin ella ya no es lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo llevas su ausencia?

—Mal, pero trato de superarlo —respondí, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia al recordarla—. Tras su funeral creí que me había hundido para siempre. Sin embargo, en estas últimas semanas he comprendido que tengo que empezar a mirar hacia adelante. Ella me suplicó que no me dejara llevar por el rencor, y he decidido hacerle caso.

—No sabes lo que me alegra que te hayas decidido a hacerlo —observó visiblemente complacido—. Sé que ella era muy importante para ti. Sólo espero poder compensar su falta de alguna forma.

—Tengo la sensación de que con el tiempo podré llegar a verte como a alguien de mi familia, y no sólo como a un padre biológico —dije esperanzada—. Creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para poder conocernos de verdad.

—Entonces es mejor no forzarlo, dejemos que el tiempo nos conceda esa oportunidad. No tenemos ninguna prisa, ¿no?

—No, ninguna en absoluto —asentí sonriendo—. Creo que podemos tomárnoslo con calma, ya que no tengo intención de ir a ningún otro lugar por el momento.

—Yo tampoco —añadió con una relajada sonrisa. Habíamos cruzado el abismo que nos separaba sin hundirnos y ambos comenzábamos a disfrutar de la conversación—. ¿Te apetece otra cerveza?

—Sí, gracias —respondí de buen grado. Lo cierto es que no me apetecía marcharme todavía.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Mientras Ignacio iba a por otra ronda, me tumbé boca arriba sobre la tumbona y me deleité mirando el oscuro y chispeante cielo. Una punzada de ilusión recorrió mi cuerpo.

Parecía que rebobinar para volver a empezar había sido una buena decisión; mucho mejor que seguir viviendo bajo la sombra del rencor y del desaliento. La vida me había robado a todos aquellos que habían sido de mi propia sangre, pero el destino tenía reservada esa inesperada sorpresa para mí y quería aprovecharla. Ignacio parecía un buen tipo y necesitaba darle una oportunidad. Era mi padre, por muy raro que sonara todavía, y no pensaba alejar de mi lado al único ser de mi familia que seguía con vida.

—Es increíble la paz que aquí se respira, ¿verdad? —observó él a su regreso.

—Sí, es alucinante —asentí—. Cuando me mudé aquí creía que me iba a morir del aburrimiento en un sitio tan tranquilo como éste. Pero según fueron transcurriendo los meses, me di cuenta de que me encontraba mejor que nunca.

—A mí me ha sucedido lo mismo. En un principio vine única y exclusivamente para conocerte —me explicó, acomodándose en la otra tumbona—. No obstante, según ha pasado el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que ya estoy harto de grandes ciudades donde nadie tiene tiempo para nada. Aquí el tiempo pasa de otra forma, todo es más lento, más personal, y es un lugar perfecto para inspirarse y crear. Llevo años queriendo escribir un libro, pero nunca había conseguido hallar la paz necesaria para ponerme a ello. Desde que vine aquí, escribo todas las noches. Me siento en el despacho mirando hacia los bosques y una mística inspiración me invade, con lo que las ideas fluyen por sí solas. Es una delicia.

—Yo llevaba años sin tocar mi guitarra, y desde que llegué aquí y me uní al grupo he vuelto a descubrir la música. Montegris tiene algo mágico, de eso no cabe duda.

—Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de nosotros —declaró emocionado.

—Sí, ella siempre opinó que los cinco sentidos son lo más importante —recordé con melancolía.

—Siempre decía: Todo lo que merece la pena en la vida es lo que los sentidos pueden captar. El oído nos regala la oportunidad de escuchar la música… —comenzó a pronunciar aquellas familiares palabras y yo me transporté a mi niñez.

—La vista nos otorga el privilegio de contemplar una puesta de sol… —continué yo. Conocía aquellas palabras de mi dulce madre mejor que cualquier cuento, ya que me las solía repetir cada noche antes de dormirme—, el olfato nos brinda los olores de la naturaleza…

—El gusto nos brinda el placer de probar el sabor de una lágrima… —Ignacio enunció la siguiente frase, hipnotizado como yo por su recuerdo.

—Y el tacto me permite sentir tu calor —culminé yo, sintiendo un nudo que se había apoderado de mi garganta al recordar el abrazo que ella solía darme al decir aquella última frase.

Por unos instantes sentí que estaba entre nosotros, flotando en el espacio que separaba nuestras tumbonas. Observé a Ignacio, tan absorto en los recuerdos como yo. Lo cierto era que teníamos algo muy intenso en común; nadie hasta esa noche me había ayudado a sentir a mi madre tan cerca. Entre los dos la habíamos devuelto a la vida. Sin darnos cuenta, un inesperado y mágico vínculo parecía unirnos.

—Nunca la olvidaste, ¿verdad? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—No, jamás lo hice. Fue el único y verdadero amor de mi vida —me aseguró con la voz quebrada—. A pesar de lo jóvenes que éramos, nuestro amor fue real y creo que si nos hubieran dejado elegir, aún seguiríamos juntos y más enamorados que nunca.

—Pues parece que la historia se repite, deben de ser los genes… —suspiré.

—Quinn, a ti nadie te impide que luches por Rachel.

—Yo misma lo he impedido, que es aún peor. Y creo que a estas alturas ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

—Nunca lo es. No repitas mis errores… ¡lucha con uñas y dientes por recuperarla! —exclamó enérgico.

— ¿Cómo, si puede saberse? Ni siquiera sé dónde está. Lo único que sé es que se ha ido a San Francisco.

Ignacio se incorporó de repente y, sin decir nada, se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Unos instantes después regresó con un papel en sus manos y al llegar junto a mí me lo tendió.

Estudié su contenido. Una dirección en San Francisco y un código postal era lo único que aparecía recién escrito por la tinta de una pluma.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —pregunté, apretando el papel entre mis dedos.

—Que actúes y dejes de lamentarte. A mí esa actitud no me sirvió de nada. Aprende de mis errores y juégatelo todo a una carta, de lo contrario te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

— ¿Y qué gano escribiendo una carta que probablemente acabe en un cubo de basura? —inquirí aterrorizada. Me asustaba demasiado que ella ya me hubiese borrado por completo de su vida.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de que escribas nada? —respondió, esbozando una maliciosa e intrigante sonrisa.

* * *

 **YA SOLO 4 CAPÍTULOS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS.**


	40. Sorpresas I

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS.**

 **LES DEJO 2 CAPÍTULOS**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Los días pasaban volando, mucho más de lo que me habría gustado. Tan sólo quedaban dos semanas para mi regreso a España. El mes de agosto estaba resultando ser climatológicamente extraño; unos días hacía un tiempo de perros y otros, como aquél, el sol lucía sin reservas y la temperatura era la propia de un día de verano.

Me encontraba sentada sobre mi toalla en la pequeña playa situada cerca de Ghirardelly Square, mientras releía unas páginas impresas del relato en el que no había parado de trabajar en las últimas semanas. Aquel ejercicio mental me estaba ayudando a poner mi cabeza en orden, asimilando todos y cada uno de los sucesos acontecidos en el último año. No era de extrañar que me hubiera sentido tan perdida; realmente habían pasado millones de cosas y todas ellas muy intensas. El hecho de plasmarlas en aquellas páginas me ayudaba a comprender mejor la complejidad de los sentimientos que habían surgido a mí alrededor. El rechazo de Quinn no me dolía menos por el hecho de escribir sobre ello, pero sí sentía un cierto alivio al haberlo puesto en palabras. Era como abrir una válvula en mi corazón para permitir que la presión se liberara.

En breve regresaría a Montegris y sería inevitable encontrarme con ella, así que más me valía estar preparada para vivir mi vida cerca de la persona de la que todavía estaba enamorada. No iba a tratar de engañarme a mí misma; sabía que la seguía queriendo, pero comenzaba a aceptar que nuestra relación era un imposible. Quinn era demasiado voluble y estaba demasiado herida como para poder comprometerse de nuevo; no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiar esa realidad. Había quedado claro que sus demonios eran más poderosos que ella misma y yo no podía luchar contra ellos. Ya era bastante difícil mantenerme a mí misma a flote. No podía tratar de salvarle también a ella, porque entonces ambas nos hundiríamos.

Resultaba doloroso aceptar que el amor no era suficiente para salvar nuestra relación. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, me sentía por fin en paz. Existe un cierto alivio en el hecho de comprender que la realidad no depende únicamente de uno mismo. Hay veces que las circunstancias te conducen a caminos inesperados. Si ahora me encontraba en aquella playa, observando el azul e intenso reflejo de la bahía, era porque mi verano había tomado un giro completamente distinto al que cabía esperar. Durante el invierno, siempre me había imaginado pasando esos meses estivales en la finca junto a Quinn y mi familia. Quizá hubiéramos pasado juntas unos días en su casa de la Costa Brava… Sin embargo allí me encontraba, a miles de kilómetros de lo previsible, viviendo una experiencia única y enriquecedora. La vida me había conducido a una situación totalmente desconocida, pero por lo menos yo estaba sacando lo mejor de mis circunstancias. Podía haberme quedado lamentándome en los brazos de mi querida madre. Pero me había armado de valor y no había dejado que la tristeza me anulara. Me tenía a mí misma más que nunca. Comenzaba a sentirme a gusto en mi propia piel y estaba muy orgullosa de haber encarado aquel reto con valentía.

La tarde que lloré desconsolada en mi habitación, escuchando aquella desgarradora canción, me atormentaba la idea de haber vuelto irremediablemente al punto de partida. Había sentido que todos mis esfuerzos por superar mi depresión habían sido en vano.

Ahora, tras describir cada tarde en mi portátil lo ocurrido desde que Quinn llegó a nuestras vidas, veía con claridad que no era la misma chica asustada de antaño. Como todo ser humano, seguía sintiendo dolor y tristeza, pero también me sentía llena de vida gracias a los progresos de Debbie con su caballo, las charlas con Nicoleta, las sesiones de open mic en los cafés de la ciudad y mi amistad con todos mis compañeros del rancho, en especial con Christopher. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotros y ya no le evitaba. Lo acontecido la noche de la hoguera había quedado atrás y volvíamos a ser compañeros de aventuras, tanto en Shadow Creek como en algunas de esas tardes que pasábamos juntos recorriendo los rincones más pintorescos de San Francisco. Aquella ciudad se había convertido en mi mejor terapeuta y ahora comprendía que, sin darme cuenta, había avanzado mucho en mi empeño de encontrarme a mí misma. Aunque en realidad, más que encontrarme, se podría decir que estaba creando una nueva versión de mi verdadero yo. Debía esforzarme en vivir la vida que deseaba; no podía dejar que el destino me manejara como a un títere desprovisto de voluntad.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidí recoger mis cosas y pasear de vuelta a casa. Por el camino paré en un pequeño supermercado de la calle Polk y compré algunas cosas para cenar. Era viernes y Nicoleta se había ido con su chica a pasar el fin de semana a Santa Cruz, con lo que tendría el apartamento para mí sola. No tenía intención de salir esa noche.

Pensaba quedarme en casa disfrutando de nuestro pequeño y coqueto salón, viendo una película tumbada en el sofá. Había sido una semana muy movida y lo que más me apetecía en el mundo era disfrutar de una noche casera con un buen plato de pasta. La soledad no me asustaba. De hecho, cada vez disfrutaba más del placer de estar a solas conmigo misma.

Cuando salí del supermercado ascendí a pie por la empinada calle que se dirigía a mi casa, llegando al portal casi sin aliento. Tan sólo eran tres manzanas, pero la pendiente era tan pronunciada que aquel paseo se convertía en un auténtico test para el corazón de cualquiera.

Vivir en lo alto de una de las colinas de la ciudad también tenía sus desventajas, pero aun así, una vez que te encontrabas en casa y contemplabas las impresionantes vistas, el esfuerzo realizado se veía más que recompensado. Lo primero que necesitaba era darme un baño. Venía sudada y agotada tras el caluroso paseo desde la playa. Era un lujo tener el piso sólo para mí, con lo que me metí en la bañera y perdí la noción del tiempo.

A continuación, puse algo de música en el estéreo del salón y preparé la cena con mucha parsimonia mientras bebía un vaso de un exquisito Merlot del valle de Napa. Lola, la gata de Nicoleta, era mi única compañía, y no necesitaba a nadie más. Me sentía muy a gusto con mi cómodo pijama de algodón, mientras deambulaba descalza por el piso. La noche era muy calurosa, así que había dejado varias de las ventanas de la casa entreabiertas para crear una agradable corriente que me ayudaba a sobrellevar aquella inusual temperatura nocturna. Cuando la pasta estuvo lista, me llevé el plato y el vaso de vino al sofá y comencé a cenar mientras ponía una peli en el reproductor de DVD. Adoraba a Nicoleta, pero en aquel momento agradecí al cielo tener la casa para mí sola. Necesitaba aquel fin de semana de paz y relax sin que nadie me arrastrara a cada evento que se producía en la ciudad. Ese fin de semana lo iba a dedicar exclusivamente a descansar, y a revisar las últimas líneas de mi relato.

Terminé de cenar y me tumbé para seguir disfrutando de la película. La había escogido al azar del montón que guardaba Nico en uno de los cajones de la mesa. Estaba resultando ser una comedia muy divertida. Nada demasiado serio; no estaba de humor para nada dramático ni demasiado profundo. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta, lo que me sorprendió, pues no esperaba ninguna visita a esas horas. Detuve la película y cogiendo la copa de vino (que tenía la firme intención de rellenar) me dirigí hacia la entrada. Seguramente se tratara de Molly, nuestra alocada y simpática vecina, quien solía aparecer sin avisar para coger alguna película o libro prestados. Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa de bienvenida que se borró de mi rostro en cuanto comprobé que no era ella quien llamaba.

Aquellos ojos avellana me dejaron petrificada, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Me observaban en silencio, atravesándome como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes. No podía estar borracha aún, ¡si sólo había bebido una copa de vino!

Tampoco podía estar soñando…

Sin embargo, ¿sería realmente ella quien se me hallaba frente a mí, mirándome en silencio con aquella intensidad?

Mi mano, temblorosa, dejó escapar la copa. Ésta se precipitó estrepitosamente a mis pies, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sin darme apenas cuenta, di un desafortunado paso hacia atrás, notando al instante un agudo dolor en la planta del pie. Me había cortado, y no de manera metafórica. El dolor de aquel trozo de fino cristal atravesando mi piel era muy real, y aun así, seguía inmersa en un absoluto desconcierto…

¡¿Qué hacía Quinn allí?!

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó aquella voz que tanto había extrañado al tiempo que atravesaba el umbral para acercarse a mí, dejando su bolsa de viaje a un lado.

Me apoyé contra el pequeño aparador que tenía a mi lado, pues la herida me dolía tanto que ya no podía sostenerme sin la ayuda de aquel mueble. Quinn se arrodilló y cogió mi pie con cuidado. Cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mi piel creí de veras que aquello tenía que ser algún truco de mi subconsciente, la escena era demasiado surrealista para ser parte de este mundo. Allí estaba ella, con sus consabidos vaqueros y una camisa blanca de lino arrugada, tan encantadora como siempre.

— ¿Rachel? —insistió ante mi incapacidad de articular palabra—, ¿estás bien?

—Hummm… —conseguí decir, apretando los labios por el dolor, que cada vez era más agudo—, sí… Pero ¡Dios!... Duele mucho. Y… ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

—Contestaré a tu pregunta cuando hayamos sacado ese trozo de cristal de tu pie, ¿te parece? —dijo en un tono inesperadamente cariñoso.

Su familiar y cálida sonrisa paralizó cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo.

¡Todo aquello era de locos! ¿Dónde había quedado mi noche solitaria y tranquila?

—Siento haberte sorprendido tanto como para que te hayas hecho daño — añadió.

—No es la primera vez que lo haces… —murmuré sarcástica.

—Veo que ese carácter sigue intacto —comentó sin ofenderse—. Dejemos los reproches para luego, ¿vale?

Sin darme opción de protestar, me cogió en brazos y me condujo al sofá. El olor de su colonia me rodeó y entonces me di cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño. Ella estaba realmente allí, por muy inverosímil que me pudiera parecer.

— ¿Dónde guardas el botiquín? —preguntó.

—En el baño —respondí, señalando hacia el mismo.

—Ahora vuelvo —anunció.

No tardó en regresar con todo el kit para curar mi herida. Sacó el cristal con sumo cuidado y limpió la herida a conciencia. Mientras le dejaba que se ocupara de mi pie, yo le observaba incrédula. Me resultaba absolutamente imposible creer que se encontrara allí conmigo; ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aparecía cuando yo ya había conseguido aceptar el doloroso hecho de que no estábamos juntas?... Justo cuando me disponía a disfrutar de mis últimas semanas de exilio, ella tenía que aparecer, desbaratando mi mundo por completo una vez más. No sabía si me alegraba de verle, o por el contrario le odiaba por irrumpir así en mi vida, sin darme la más mínima oportunidad de opinar.

—Esto ya está —dijo al terminar de vendar cuidadosamente mi pie—. La herida no es tan profunda como parecía en un principio. Siento mucho que te hayas hecho daño.

Su mano apartó con delicadeza un mechón de mi pelo que caía desordenado sobre mi frente. Aquellos largos dedos se demoraron en apartarse de mí. El contacto de su piel me resultó tan familiar que por unos instantes me pareció que nada había cambiado. No obstante, todas las alarmas se dispararon enseguida, avisándome de que debía tener cuidado con aquella peligrosa sensación. Me alejé un poco más de ella, situándome en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

—Ahora… ¿me puedes explicar qué haces aquí? —inquirí todavía perpleja.

—Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, y necesitaba verte —respondió muy serena.

Aquellos ojos, que tantas veces había visto en mi cabeza, me miraban arrepentidos. Su rostro evidenciaba el cansancio, y su aspecto desaliñado me indicó que su avión debía de haber aterrizado hacía tan sólo unas horas. Aun así, estaba más atractiva que nunca. Me odié a mí misma por derretirme como un helado al sol con tan sólo mirarle.

—Quinn, regreso a España en apenas dos semanas —le recordé—. ¿No podías esperar hasta entonces en lugar de irrumpir en mi vida de esta forma?

—No, no podía esperar —contestó tajante.

—Pues siento no darte una calurosa bienvenida, pero creo que tu visita está fuera de lugar —bufé, muy confundida y enfadada, lo que me ayudó a enmascarar la emoción que me producía tenerle frente a mí.

—Rachel, acabo de volar durante más de quince horas. ¿Podrías darme una tregua?

— ¡No, no puedo! —vociferé— No he sabido nada de ti durante todo el verano, y… ¿ahora esperas que acepte que te encuentres sentada en mi sofá como si nada hubiera pasado?

—He cometido muchos errores —dijo muy calmada—, y estoy aquí, sentada frente a ti, para enmendarlos.

La serenidad que mostraba me estaba poniendo de los nervios…

—Soy la ficha inservible de tu puzzle, ¿recuerdas? Sinceramente, no sé cómo puedes arreglar eso —le recordé, con el dolor filtrándose a través de mis palabras—. Esa herida no se cura con un poco de agua oxigenada y una venda.

—Lo sé —asintió muy serena. Aquellos ojos me desarmaban—, pero estoy dispuesta a esperar hasta que me perdones.

—Quinn, puedo llegar a perdonarte, pero no puedo olvidar —sentencié, incorporándome del sofá a duras penas. No podía apoyar el pie, así que una vez erguida, tuve que apañármelas como pude. Dando saltos a la pata coja emprendí el camino hacia mi habitación—. Me voy a la cama. No tengo ganas de seguir hablando, pero como me imagino que estarás hambrienta, en la cocina tienes pasta recién hecha. Mi compañera de piso no está, así que como no voy a dejarte en la calle esta noche, puedes dormir en su habitación si quieres.

—Déjame que te ayude —se ofreció, levantándose del sofá para aproximarse a mí.

—No, gracias. Puedo sola. De hecho me las estoy apañando muy bien sin tu ayuda últimamente. Así que no te preocupes.

— ¿En serio te vas a dormir ya?… —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, estoy cansada y me duele el pie.

—Rachel, por favor, tenemos mucho que decirnos. No seas tan cabezota…

—No tengo ganas de hablar. Ha sido una semana agotadora y prefiero acostarme ya. Quizá mañana. Primero necesito asimilar que estés aquí.

—De acuerdo, no voy a insistir más —se rindió, esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

Una vez más me odié, me odié mucho, porque aquella persona que tanto me había hecho sufrir conseguía que mi pobre corazón se desbocara sin remedio—. Si no te importa, voy a aceptar tu invitación. Estoy agotada y esta noche no tengo donde quedarme. Si cambias de opinión y quieres charlar, sólo tienes que llamarme.

—Buenas noches —dije, dando la conversación por terminada.

—Buenas noches —repitió—. ¿Te ayudo a llegar a la cama?

—No, gracias. Puedo ir yo solita a la pata coja, no es tan difícil.

Así que dicho esto, me adentré a duras penas en mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Me desplomé sobre mi cama y exhalé un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo algo así? Ahora que parecía haber recuperado la paz y comenzaba a sentirme mejor, ella aparecía por sorpresa y me dejaba sin armas una vez más. Intenté conciliar el sueño, pero me resultó imposible sabiendo que ella se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Quizá me había mostrado demasiado fría y tajante con ella, pero no sabía de qué otra forma protegerme de su peligrosa presencia.

Cuando por fin conseguí dormirme, faltaba poco para el amanecer. Caí rendida tras pasar toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza, tratando de descifrar qué ocurriría al día siguiente cuando me despertarse y la encontrara una vez más compartiendo mi espacio vital.

Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en que Quinn estuviese siempre a un tabique de distancia…

 **Quinn**

¿Por qué me hería tanto su frialdad?

Era evidente que no me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos después de todo lo sucedido. Sin embargo, algo en mi fuero interno había albergado la esperanza de que el factor sorpresa jugara a mi favor, y que al verme allí plantada frente a su puerta ella hubiera reaccionado como la protagonista de alguna de esas novelas románticas. Había contado con la absurda posibilidad de que con un simple cruce de miradas todo quedara dicho, fundiéndonos en un largo e intenso abrazo. Pero aquello no era una comedia romántica, ni yo era el héroe de ninguna historia memorable. Además, para que ese bonito guion se materializara era necesario que la protagonista siguiera enamorada del chico. Rachel, probablemente, habría pasado el verano luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que los débiles restos que aún le ligaban a mí desaparecieran por completo.

Cansada y desanimada, regresé al pequeño recibidor para recoger mi equipaje.

Observé los cristales esparcidos por el suelo y los rastros de vino. Sentía de veras haberla asustado de esa forma, provocando que la copa cayera al suelo y la dañara. No obstante, aquel accidente me había dado una excusa para poder tenerla en mis brazos una vez más.

Decidí dejar de compadecerme y recogí aquel desastre del suelo. De vuelta en la cocina, tiré los restos de cristal al cubo de basura y abrí la nevera. No tenía hambre, así que dejé la pasta intacta y en su lugar cogí una lata de cerveza. Encendí un cigarro y regresé al confortable salón. Me senté en el borde de la ventana abierta y observé las impresionantes vistas sobre la oscura bahía, absorta ante lo que mis ojos contemplaban.

Quizá Rachel ya me había borrado de su vida, pero no iba a regresar a Montegris hasta que ella me lo dijera a los ojos. Tenía que darme la oportunidad de que le explicara lo mucho que había reflexionado durante aquellos dos meses en los que no habíamos mantenido contacto alguno. Sí después de escucharme ella seguía con aquella actitud distante, entonces me marcharía. Pero no, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Debía encontrar la forma de que Rachel me diera la oportunidad de explicarme. Tenía que conseguir que recuperara la fe en mí.

Los ojos azules de aquella gata gris, que había sido testigo de toda la escena, me miraban con curiosidad desde el sofá. Me acerqué para acariciarla y ella enseguida comenzó a ronronear.

— ¿Tienes alguna pista para hacer que ella entre en razón? —le pregunté en voz baja, señalando con un movimiento de mi cabeza hacia la habitación de Rachel. Lola, que así parecía llamarse a juzgar por lo que ponía en la chapa que colgaba de su collar, emitió un suave maullido.

Recorrí la estancia con la mirada. Era un salón pequeño, pero muy acogedor y personal. Justo detrás del sofá había una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas. Sobre ella, una serie de libros y cuadernos se apilaban en uno de sus extremos. Me acerqué para curiosear su contenido. Los libros estaban escritos en inglés y, en su mayoría, trataban sobre psicología.

Seguramente su compañera de piso se dedicara a ello, pues no daban la impresión de ser libros de autoayuda, sino de estar dirigidos a profesionales. Junto a estos libros había dos novelas en castellano que indudablemente pertenecían a Rachel. Al cogerlos para darles un vistazo, descubrí una pila de folios impresos justo debajo. El título de la primera hoja me llamó la atención:

La canción número siete.

Supe sin dudar que aquel relato lo había escrito ella. Nadie me había dado derecho a leerlo, pero prometía ser una noche muy larga y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Me hallaba cansada por el viaje, pero la excitación me había desvelado por completo.

Intrigada por el contenido de aquellas hojas, las llevé conmigo al sofá y me senté junto a Lola, quien no tardó en acurrucarse en mi regazo. Abrí otra lata de cerveza y encendí otro cigarro, el primero de los muchos que fumaría aquella noche, pues una vez que comenzara a leer ya no podría parar hasta llegar a la última página. Gracias a mi atrevimiento, iba a conseguir muchas respuestas que me ayudarían a preparar una estrategia perfecta para que ella prestara atención a lo que tenía que decirle.

* * *

 **SOLO 3 CAPÍTULOS.**


	41. Sorpresas II

**Rachel**

Desperté entrada la tarde, abriendo los ojos poco a poco para habituarme a la brillante luz que se colaba a raudales por la ventana de mi dormitorio. Me desperecé lentamente, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad.

¿Seguiría ella en casa?... Aún me costaba creer que hubiera aparecido de pronto al otro lado de mi puerta.

Me incorporé bostezando y salí de la cama, apoyando mi pie derecho con precaución por si la herida todavía me impedía sostenerme. Al parecer, los cuidados de Quinn habían surgido efecto, pues aunque me dolía, pude caminar hacia la cocina sin grandes dificultades. El piso se hallaba en silencio, lo que me hizo sospechar que volvía a estar sola. La puerta de la habitación de Nico estaba abierta y, al asomarme, descubrí que la cama estaba intacta, con los cojines colocados exactamente igual que cuando ella se había ido el día anterior.

¿Cuándo se habría marchado Quinn?... No parecía haber dormido en aquel espacioso dormitorio, así que di por hecho que después de rechazarle ella había colgado su bolsa de viaje al hombro y se había ido sigilosamente. A pesar de mi fría actitud de la noche anterior, me apenó que así fuera.

No le había dado ni la más mínima oportunidad de explicarse y me sentí culpable por haber sido tan tajante con ella. Pero quizás era mejor así.

Me preparé un café y regresé con la taza a mi cuarto. Acomodé los mullidos almohadones sobre el cabecero y me senté para disfrutar de la cafeína mientras fumaba un cigarro. Había dormido durante toda la mañana y no sabía exactamente qué hora era. Me giré para comprobarlo, buscando el despertador en mi mesilla. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que la pila de folios impresos, en los que describía mis recuerdos desde la tarde en que Quinn llegó a la estación de Montegris, se encontraba colocada justo detrás del reloj. No recordaba haberlos puesto allí… Es más, juraría que los había dejado en la mesa del comedor. Alargué la mano para cogerlos. Algo que había tras ellos, cayó al suelo. Lo busqué con la mirada hasta que el resplandor de la luz sobre el metal me ayudó a descubrirlo. Reconocí de inmediato la ancha silueta del brazalete y me levanté para recogerlo. Al percibir su frío contacto en mis manos, recordé la emoción que había sentido la primera vez que lo había llevado en mi muñeca. Así que Qunn la había dejado allí antes de marcharse… Entonces lo comprendí: mi relato no había llegado a la mesilla por arte de magia. Ella lo había dejado allí junto con el brazalete. No cabía duda ninguna que habría leído su contenido, descubriendo así todo lo que yo había experimentado desde que le había conocido.

De pronto me sentí desnuda, expuesta por completo; ahora conocía cada uno de mis rincones. Había descubierto mis anhelos más íntimos y mis miedos más profundos, lo que me dejaba absolutamente indefensa. ¿Qué derecho tenía para adentrarse de aquella forma en mis más sinceros pensamientos? ¿Es que acaso no era capaz de respetar algo privado y personal?

Nadie le había dado permiso para leer el contenido de aquellas páginas. Aun así, había tenido el descaro de hacerlo, con lo que ahora me conocía mejor de lo que yo le habría permitido jamás.

Me acerqué a la mesilla y, cogiendo la pila de folios, me senté de nuevo en la cama. Al pasar la primera página, descubrí una hoja escrita con su puntiaguda letra:

''Antes de enfadarte conmigo, déjame hablar. Yo también tengo mucho que decir. ''

¡Joder!... ¿Por qué me conocía tan bien?

Con un profundo suspiro, decidí olvidar mi enojo. Comencé a leer lo que ella había dejado escrito de su puño y letra en la siguiente página:

''El espejo retrovisor de mi coche reflejaba la lejana silueta de los edificios de Madrid. Sumida en aquel desesperante y monumental atasco de la A-6…''

Se trataba de apenas una hoja, en la que describía su estado de ánimo al dirigirse hacia la estación de Montegris el día que se mudaba con nosotros. No había nada más, tan sólo una frase al final de la página en la que me decía:

''Necesito tiempo para explicarte mi versión de la historia. ¿Podrás concedérmelo?''

Pasé todo el fin de semana sumida en una gran impaciencia. Quinn había desaparecido dejando su historia incompleta y me moría por seguir leyendo. Había conseguido dejarme sedienta de sus palabras, pero no sabía dónde estaba y tenía que conformarme con esperar a que ella decidiera dejarme leer el resto de su relato. No le había dado ni la más mínima oportunidad de explicarse la noche que venía dispuesta a ello, y ahora me veía sometida a una agónica espera. Pero no le podía culpar; no le había dejado otra opción. Y ahora era yo la que me moría por descubrir todo lo que ella tenía que decirme. Desde luego, con aquel misterioso juego había conseguido captar toda mi atención.

El lunes llegó como un bálsamo. Después de haber pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas expectante y nerviosa, me alegré de tener algo en lo que ocupar mi mente.

Christopher me recogió a la hora de costumbre para dirigirnos en su coche al rancho. Pasamos la mañana con los niños y luego dimos uno de nuestros largos paseos a caballo. Por la tarde, cuando regresábamos de vuelta a la ciudad, me sentí algo más relajada. Había conseguido olvidarme de Quinn durante unas horas, lo que era de agradecer, pues había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en ella. Cuando entré en el piso, Nicoleta estaba por allí danzando, visiblemente alegre tras haber pasado un fabuloso fin de semana con su chica.

—Hola Rachel —me saludó de muy buen humor.

—Hola Nico.

—Creo que tengo algo que te va a interesar… —dijo enigmática.

— ¿Ah sí?...

— ¡Sí! —respondió excitada, tendiéndome un sobre de UPS—. Esto ha llegado hace un rato a tu nombre.

La noche anterior le había contado todo lo sucedido, así que ella estaba al corriente del extraño capítulo que se había añadido a mi vida.

— ¿Es de Quinn? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Sí, eso parece —respondió, mirando el nombre del remitente.

Le arrebaté el sobre de las manos, sintiendo cómo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción. Me hice con una lata de Coca-Cola Light y me encerré en mi dormitorio dispuesta a leer el contenido de aquel esperado sobre. Me fijé en los datos del remitente.

Solamente decía su nombre. No indicaba ninguna dirección, así que no pude descifrar si Quinn seguía en la ciudad o, por el contrario, me enviaba aquel paquete desde España.

La primera página, escrita a mano, tan sólo decía:

''Espero no haberte matado de curiosidad, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para escribir. Aquí tienes una copia de lo que he podido reunir en estos dos días. Prometo seguir escribiendo, así que tómatelo como una entrega por fascículos. ''

Aquella introducción me hizo reír, lo que era una reacción muy agradable después de lo nerviosa e impaciente que me había sentido desde el sábado. Pasé la página y me dispuse a leer el relato impreso que Quinn me enviaba. En aquella primera entrega explicaba sus sentimientos al llegar a nuestra casa. Hablaba de la extraña relación que siempre tuvo con sus padres, de su amor por Ángela, de sus frustraciones y del reto que suponía volver a estudiar.

También describía la ilusión que sentía por volver a tocar en un grupo y, lo que más me emocionó, hablaba largo y tendido sobre los antagónicos sentimientos que yo le había provocado en un principio. Descubrí que yo no había sido la única que había mantenido una singular batalla consigo misma tratando de descifrar a mi nueva compañera de casa.

Al terminar de leer aquellas páginas, me quedé con ganas de seguir descubriéndole a través de sus palabras. No sabía cuándo llegaría el siguiente sobre, y no me veía capaz de esperar de nuevo varios días hasta poder continuar leyendo su versión de lo acontecido en nuestras vidas en el último año.

Por suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho. Dos días más tarde llegó otro sobre de UPS. En cuanto le cerré la puerta al mensajero, me atrincheré en mi habitación para ponerme a leer de inmediato. En esta ocasión no había ningún mensaje previo, era una continuación directa a la última página que había leído el lunes. Fue así, como día tras día, iban llegando estos sobres, y yo iba descubriendo a una Quinn aún más maravillosa del que ya conocía. Aquellas páginas me ayudaban a comprender mejor quién era ella en realidad y qué había sentido durante aquellos meses. Era muy emocionante leer lo que decía de mí, cómo pasó de detestarme a sentir una imperante curiosidad que terminó desembocando en unos intensos sentimientos. Me gustaba cómo me describía y qué cosas de mi personalidad le llamaban la atención. Y sobre todo, disfruté como una enana cuando leí el momento en que me comparaba con aquella guapísima compañera suya de la universidad. La pasada Nochevieja yo había estado torturándome mientras ellos hablaban, creyendo que yo era tan sólo un pobre mosquito más en la pista, cuando en realidad ella no me había quitado ojo mientras yo bailaba… ¡Qué subidón!

Resultó más duro leer la parte en la que hablaba de lo que revivió en aquella habitación de la masía. Y de cómo a partir de ese instante sus fantasmas habían resurgido, acrecentándose con mi distanciamiento. Al verlo desde su punto de vista, me di cuenta de que había sido muy duro para ella no poder llegar hasta mí, creyendo que yo ya no deseaba estar a su lado y sintiendo que una vez más la soledad le perseguía. Además, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ángela se le escapaba, yo no había estado allí para apoyarle. Me había visto inmersa en la vorágine de aquel secreto, huyendo de ella por miedo a que descubriera lo que le ocultaba, dejándole sola con todas aquellas dudas. Sin saberlo, yo le había empujado de forma indirecta a que volviera a caer en el abismo, sacando lo peor de sí misma e hiriéndonos a ambas.

Al leer sus palabras, comprendí mejor lo vulnerable que le había dejado la marcha de su abuela. Se había encontrado indefensa ante un secreto para el cual no se encontraba preparada, pues todavía estaba luchando con uñas y dientes para enderezar su vida. Y yo le había presionado para que aceptase sin reproches a Ignacio, quien al fin y al cabo era un desconocido que, además, en su momento también le había abandonado. Obsesionada con cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ángela, me había empeñado en empujarle demasiado pronto a hacer frente a una verdad que podía con ella. Pero finalmente, y contra todo pronóstico, lo había logrado sin mí. Había encarado su peor fantasma y lo había derrotado. Me sentí muy orgullosa al leer sobre cómo se había enfrentado a su adicción y el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho por estudiar, a pesar de la soledad en la que se había zambullido. Quinn, como yo, había aprovechado el cara a cara consigo misma para reflexionar con valentía sobre quién quería ser a partir de entonces. Cada una, a nuestra manera y a miles de kilómetros de distancia, habíamos encontrado una forma parecida de nadar hacia la superficie. No podía haber sido de otra forma; necesitábamos separarnos para purificarnos por dentro y descubrir quiénes éramos en realidad.

Tan sólo así podríamos tener una segunda oportunidad real y sincera.

Me emocionó comprobar cómo por fin había dado el paso para acercarse a su verdadero padre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, leí el último capítulo de su largo relato. Mientras leía la descripción de cómo se había desarrollado la primera conversación entre ambos, me entristeció no haber podido ser testigo de su acercamiento. Me habría gustado estar allí esa noche para poder abrazarle a su vuelta de casa de Ignacio. Le habría esperado pacientemente en nuestra sala de estar para así compartir con ella ese momento por el que habíamos sacrificado tantas cosas a lo largo del camino. Pero lo importante es que ellos habían hablado y ahora se encontraban a las puertas de poder construir los cimientos de un vínculo extremadamente importante. Ambos se necesitaban; eran dos seres solitarios que compartían la pérdida de una mujer muy especial que, con su marcha, les había dejado a ambos la asignatura pendiente de aprender a quererse.

Ya no llegaron más sobres.

Pasaban los días y Quinn no daba señales de vida, con lo que mi impaciencia se convertía en un auténtico tormento. Tras haber leído su versión de la historia, ya no tenía ganas de alejarle de mi lado, tan sólo quería abrazarle y sentirle muy cerca. Por mucho que me hubiera herido, ahora conocía los motivos que le habían empujado a comportarse de una forma tan irracional. Sus fantasmas le habían nublado la mente, pero ella se había esforzado para alejarlos para siempre de su lado. Mi temor a que sus demonios pudieran volver a herirme se había disipado. A juzgar por lo que relataba en aquellas páginas que ahora se apilaban en mi dormitorio junto a las mías, ambas habíamos logrado hallar una serenidad que evitaría que volviéramos a caer en los mismos errores.

Mientras esperaba a tener noticias suyas, llevaba de nuevo el brazalete de plata en mi muñeca. Volvía a pertenecerme y no quería separarme ni un segundo de ella, pues al sentirlo sobre mi piel tenía la sensación de que Quinn me acompañaba a dondequiera que yo fuese.

¿Y si había regresado a España?...

Aunque en tan sólo una semana yo también volvería a Montegris, esperar hasta entonces para verle me parecía una auténtica tortura. Unos días atrás le había tenido allí mismo, sentada en mi sofá, y ahora que estaba preparada para hablar con ella, Quinn se había esfumado y no tenía la menor idea de cómo encontrarle.

Traté de refugiarme en las actividades del rancho para de esa forma apaciguar mi impaciencia. No obstante, cada tarde regresaba a casa con la esperanza de encontrarle esperándome en el portal. Pero ella nunca estaba, y mi corazoncito cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Nicoleta apostaba a que Quinn no estaba lejos y que sólo estaba aguardando al momento oportuno para aparecer, ¡pero para mí ese momento ya había llegado hace días!

¿Cómo podía darme toda esa valiosa información, una información que lo cambiaba todo, y seguir desaparecida? Si su estrategia era matarme de impaciencia, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces. Escribí a mi madre, a Kitty y a Ignacio en busca de una respuesta. Pero ninguno de los tres quiso mojarse. Ninguno me aclaro si Quinn había regresado; aquello comenzaba a oler a un complot general para sacarme de mis casillas.

El último día en el rancho fue muy emotivo. Me sentía triste porque aquella maravillosa experiencia tocara a su fin. Habían sido dos meses muy especiales, en los que fue un placer ver a Debbie y al resto de los niños mejorar día a día. Ahora, gracias a la terapia, estaban más preparados para enfrentarse a la vida. Habían aprendido que mediante el esfuerzo y la ilusión podían conseguir sus metas, por muy difíciles que pudieran parecerles en un principio. La satisfacción por haber contribuido a que fueran un poquito más felices me llenó de júbilo.

Dos sentimientos opuestos se mezclaron en mi corazón; sentía tristeza porque el verano terminara, pero al mismo tiempo la alegría de haber formado parte de aquel curso de equinoterapia me llenaba el alma. Ahora me sentía más preparada para seguir avanzando en mi propio camino. Si esos niños, a pesar de sus limitaciones, no se rendían ante nada, yo tampoco volvería a hacerlo. Si algo había aprendido de ellos era que las peores dificultades no son las que la vida nos impone, sino las que nosotros mismos nos creamos.

Cuando Debbie se despidió de mí, regalándome uno de sus cálidos abrazos, creí que una parte de mi corazón se desprendía de mi pecho para quedarse junto a ella para siempre.

Me costaba imaginarme regresando a mi vida en España, una vida donde Debbie no estaría.

Aquella niña se había convertido en mi ojito derecho y , al pensar en que no volvería a verla, sentí un nudo indescriptible en la garganta. Pero ella, con una inocente pregunta, consiguió que la esperanza resurgiera.

—Rachel, are you coming back next summer? (Rachel, ¿volverás el verano que viene?)

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Paul ya me había comentado que los cursos habían sido un éxito y que tenía la firme intención de volver a organizar el campamento al año siguiente. Si tanto iba a echar de menos a aquellos niños, nada me impedía volver a repetir la experiencia el próximo verano. San Francisco se había convertido en mi segundo hogar, y era el lugar donde había descubierto una parte de mí que no sabía que existía. Entonces, ¿por qué no regresar de cuando en cuando para reencontrarme con ese mundo que tantas satisfacciones me había dado? Había hecho grandes amistades y sería un privilegio poder regresar junto a ellos cada cierto tiempo. Tras unos segundos en silencio, obtuve la respuesta a la pregunta de Debbie.

No tenía la menor duda al respecto.

—Yes, Debbie. I´ll see you next year! (Sí, Debbie. ¡Te veré el año que viene!)

—Awesome! (¡Genial!) —exclamó ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Will Moon be here too? (¿Estará Moon aquí también?)

—Yes, he will be here waiting for you. (Sí, él estará aquí esperándote.) —le aseguré emocionada.

—Okay… So, see you next year! (Vale… Pues, ¡te veo el año que viene!) — respondió dando palmas—. Please, don´t forget me Rachel…, because I´ll never forget you. (Por favor, no me olvides Rachel…, porque yo nunca te olvidaré.)

—Of course I won´t forget you Debbie! (Por supuesto que no te olvidaré Debbie.) —le aseguré con lágrimas en los ojos—. You are my angel. (Eres mi ángel).

—You are mine too. (Tú también eres el mío.) —dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

Cuando por fin se alejó de mí para subir al pequeño autobús, pensé que aquellos meses hasta que regresara al rancho se me iban a hacer eternos. Iba a echar inmensamente de menos a aquella dulce y jovial chiquilla que tantas alegrías me había dado. Había sido todo un privilegio pasar el verano junto a ella, y jamás la olvidaría.

Esa noche Paul celebró una fiesta de despedida en Sacred Grounds. Allí nos reunimos todos aquellos que habíamos formado parte del campamento. Nicoleta llamó a Miles y a su grupo para que tocaran esa noche en el pequeño escenario del bar. El local estaba muy poco iluminado. Habían colocado velas por todas las mesitas que se arremolinaban alrededor del pequeño escenario, con lo que la atmósfera no podía ser más ideal para escuchar la música de nuestros amigos.

Cuando pararon de tocar para hacer un descanso, aproveché para ir al baño. A mi regreso, me acerqué a la barra para pedir otra cerveza. Mientras esperaba a que el camarero me atendiera, escuché a mis espaldas cómo los músicos afinaban sus instrumentos. Alguien manipuló el micrófono en el escenario. Lo supe porque por los altavoces sonó un breve pero chirriante pitido. Debían de estar a punto de comenzar a tocar de nuevo.

—The music of Snow Patrol started something unique between me and someone very special (La música de Snow Patrol empezó algo único entre alguien muy especial y yo) — comenzó a decir una voz con un suave acento extranjero por el micrófono, una voz que me era de sobra conocida —. So, this is the best way I know to tell her how I feel… (Así que esta es la mejor manera que conozco de decirle cómo me siento…)

Me giré en el acto.

No podía ser ella…, no una vez más.

¡¿Es que se había propuesto matarme de un susto?!

Pero no era una alucinación… Quinn por fin aparecía. Y de qué forma. Aunque no sé por qué me extrañé tanto; sólo ella habría esperado a hacerlo en el momento perfecto y de aquella forma tan especial.

Allí estaba de nuevo, estando en un escenario, con su camiseta de Pink Floyd descolorida, aquellos andrajosos vaqueros que parecían hechos a su medida y una guitarra colgando de su hombro. La Quinn de siempre, tan encantadora y natural que costaba trabajo creer que pudiera existir una mujer así en carne y hueso. Y lo que aún costaba más trabajo era creer que por fin esos ojos me estuvieran mirando fijamente con su sexy expresión felina.

La música comenzó a sonar. Reconocí aquella canción al instante. Hacía poco que la estaban pinchando en todas las emisoras de radio y, como la mayoría de las canciones de ese grupo, me ponía los pelos de punta. Yo misma me había dejado llevar por mis fantasías, imaginándome junto a Quinn mientras escuchaba ensimismada aquella trepidante melodía. Y ahora ella me la cantaba…

I'm running out of ways to make you see

I want you to stay here beside me

I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am

So just tell me today and take my hand

Please take my hand

Please take my hand.

(Me estoy quedando sin maneras de hacerte ver

Que quiero que te quedes a mi lado

No voy a estar bien, ni disimularé que lo estoy

Así que sólo dime hoy y coge mi mano

Por favor coge mi mano

Por favor coge mi mano.)

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love.

(Solo di sí, sólo di que no hay nada que te lo impida

No es una prueba, ni tampoco un truco de la mente

Sólo amor.)

Verla allí, tocando su guitarra, cantando aquellas estrofas con su profunda voz, tan rasgada y grave, mientras no apartaba su mirada de la mía, me provocó una sensación tan extrema que creí que me iba a dar un infarto. Quinn había metido la pata, y mucho, pero en aquel momento no me quedaban razones para seguir separada de ella. Además… ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio podría resistirse a aquella canción?

It's so simple and you know it is

You know it is

We can't be to and fro like this

All our lives

You're the only way to me

The path is clear

What do I have to say to you

For God´s sake, dear…

(Es tan simple y tú sabes que lo es

Tú sabes que lo es

No podemos ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás de esta forma

Toda nuestra vida

Tú eres el único camino que llega hasta mí

El sendero está libre

¿Qué tengo que decirte?

Por el amor de Dios, querida…)

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love.

(Sólo di sí, sólo di que no hay nada que te lo impida

No es una prueba, ni tampoco un truco de la mente

Sólo amor.)

Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too

For the touch of your warm skin

As I breathe you in.

(Sólo di sí, porque me estoy muriendo y sé que tú también

Por sentir el calor de tu piel

Mientras respiro tu esencia.)

Sólo puedo decir que, llegados a este punto, tuve que apoyarme en la barra; mis temblorosas piernas ya no podían sujetarme ni un segundo más.

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt

This was all I wanted, all I want

It's all I want…

(Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón a través de mi camiseta

Esto es todo lo quería, todo lo que quiero

Es todo lo que quiero...)

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love.

(Sólo di sí, sólo di que no hay nada que te lo impida

No es una prueba, ni tampoco un truco de la mente

Sólo amor.)

Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too

for the touch of your warm skin

as I breathe you in.

(Sólo di sí, porque me estoy muriendo y sé que tú también

Por sentir el calor de tu piel

Mientras respiro tu esencia)

Mientras ella tocaba las últimas notas de la canción con su guitarra, Nicoleta se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué te había dicho?… —me susurró al oído—. Ya te dije que estaba por aquí. Sólo estaba esperando al momento adecuado.

—Tú lo sabías…

—Sí —confesó divertida—. ¿Cómo crees sino que el grupo de Miles conoce tan bien esa canción?... Llevan varios días ensayando.

—Te… ¡te voy a matar! —exclamé histérica.

—Muy bien, hazlo —dijo riendo—. Pero antes de asesinarme asegúrate de darle un beso como se merece. Esa chica está loca por ti. Y, a menos que seas boba, no dejarás que semejante tren pase de largo, porque incluso yo me iría detrás de ella.

Me dio un abrazo y me dejó a solas cuando vio que Quinn se bajaba del escenario. Yo seguía inmóvil junto a la barra, incapaz de mover ni un músculo. Se dirigió derecho hacia donde yo estaba. Mi respiración se agitó, tanto que llegué a temer que fuera a darme un patatús allí mismo. Con tantas emociones no sería extraño que acabase necesitando un médico de urgencia…

Cada paso que ella daba en mi dirección provocaba un nuevo salto de mi corazón en el pecho. Notaba cómo la sangre corría más aprisa por mi cuerpo, acelerándose cada vez más. Cuando llegó junto a mí, apoyo una de sus manos en el borde de la barra y me miró en silencio fijamente. Me perdí en aquellos ojos, que brillaban como nunca. Quinn miró mi muñeca y, al ver el brazalete rodeándola, sonrió. Yo quería hablar, pero no me salían las palabras. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía emitir ningún sonido coherente. Así que me limité a asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Ésa fue mi forma de decirle que sí, que ya no quería seguir separada de ella.

Lo entendió al instante y, sin decir nada, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me robó un largo e intenso beso que me devolvió a la vida. Era como recibir una sobredosis de felicidad, una felicidad que había creído perder para siempre.

Cuando nos separamos, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron mis mejillas con delicadeza. Parecía temer que al tocarme yo me fuera a evaporar. Me observaba sin pestañear, como si necesitara convencerse de que aquel momento no era un espejismo. Sus ojos volvían a ser aquellos que me habían cautivado, puros y limpios, sin rastro alguno de rabia o dolor.

Mientras nos acariciábamos con la mirada, sentí cómo la mariposa que llevaba tanto tiempo dormida volvía a batir sus alas dentro de mí, cada vez más deprisa, agitándose en mi estómago hasta que ya no era una, sino cientos de ellas, aleteando revoltosas y haciéndome cosquillas.

Tras unos eternos segundos descifrándonos la una a la otra en silencio, ella cogió una de mis manos entre las suyas y, todavía sin decir nada, tiró suavemente de mí hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, siguió caminando mientras se reía. No sabía adónde me llevaba, pero me daba exactamente igual. Le dejé que me guiara mientras ambas éramos presas de un excitante delirio que nos impulsaba a caminar. Quinn se detuvo frente a un Mustang descapotable y me abrió la puerta. Luego rodeó el vehículo y se subió, arrancando el motor y conduciendo como una exhalación calle abajo.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté intrigada.

—Quiero enseñarte mi refugio de los últimos días. Creo que te gustará.

No puse ninguna objeción. Siempre le había gustado sorprenderme y era una delicia que volviera a hacerlo. Una vez más ella tomaba las riendas, y no me importaba en absoluto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando en solitario. Aquella noche me dejaría llevar, sin reservas y sin dudas. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para negar lo evidente; ella era mi mejor regalo y tenía toda la intención de desenvolverlo y disfrutarlo.

El coche avanzaba rápidamente por la avenida Geary, en dirección oeste. Mi pelo revoloteaba alrededor de mi cara, mientras la música de la radio nos acompañaba. Nunca había tenido el placer de ir en un descapotable, y no se me ocurría un debut más increíble que surcando las calles de San Francisco con Quinn a mi lado. Mientras disfrutábamos del paseo ninguna dijo nada; las palabras sobraban por el momento. Estar sentadas de nuevo en un coche la una junto a la otra era lo único que importaba.

Unas manzanas más tarde giramos a la derecha, tomando la avenida que se dirigía al Golden Gate. En unos minutos estuvimos sobre la bahía, avanzando como por arte de magia sobre el agua, suspendidas sobre aquel increíble y famoso puente de acero. Miré a mi derecha y observé la silueta de la ciudad que se iba alejando de nosotras. Los edificios brillaban con sus miles de ventanas encendidas, mientras el descapotable se adentraba en la oscuridad de la autopista.

Quinn se dirigió a Sausalito.

¡Ajá!... Así que era allí donde se había escondido esos días. ¡Había estado tan cerca! La muy tramposa se había refugiado en un pintoresco hotel de esa localidad, mientras yo me devanaba los sesos tratando de averiguar dónde se había metido. De haber sabido que se encontraba al otro lado de la bahía habría cogido un ferry de inmediato, como el día que Nico y yo fuimos a comer allí. Pero Quinn había sabido esconderse muy bien y yo no había adivinado que cada noche, al igual que yo en mi piso, ella observaba desde su confortable habitación de aquel hotel la magia de la bahía.

Allí nos encontrábamos tras el trepidante viaje en su coche alquilado, apoyadas en la barandilla de la terraza de su habitación. Continuábamos en silencio, y tampoco nos tocábamos. Las luces de San Francisco se distinguían a lo lejos. Pero allí, como en el Monte de la Luna, la tranquilidad era absoluta. Una vez más contemplábamos en la distancia la silueta de una ciudad, alejadas de su bullicio, observando su belleza desde aquella serena perspectiva. Estaba tan nerviosa, o incluso más, que la primera vez que le mostré a Quinn mi lugar secreto. Por fin le tenía a mi lado, a tan sólo unos centímetros, y sentía la misma excitación que aquella noche.

Quería acercarme a ella, pero no sé por qué extraña razón mi cuerpo era incapaz de moverse. La

expectación me tenía petrificada.

—He leído tu relato… —conseguí decir al fin.

— ¿Y qué te ha parecido? —inquirió en un susurro, girando su rostro hacia el mío.

—Esperanzador… —musité.

—Esperanzador… —repitió despacio—. ¿Para quién?

—Para ambas.

—Entonces… ¿puedo soñar libremente? —preguntó con ese tono tan pícaro que tanto me gustaba.

—Sí puedes. De hecho, todos deberíamos hacerlo —respondí emocionada.

—No todo el mundo tiene la valentía para soñar —declaró, situándose detrás de mí. Sus brazos se deslizaron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, apoyando sus manos en la barandilla, rodeándome por completo, pero todavía sin tocarme.

—Tú sí la tienes —declaré, mientras sentía cómo la cercanía de su cuerpo me aturdía—. De lo contrario no habrías volado hasta aquí, arriesgándote a que te rechazara como lo hice.

—En eso te equivocas. Estaba aterrada, no sabía si te había perdido para siempre —me susurró. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja con delicadeza.

—Pero aun así, viniste —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Sí, lo hice porque Ignacio me ayudó a comprender que lo que siento por ti podía no volver a repetirse jamás. Y había algo que temía todavía más que tu rechazo.

— ¿El qué?

—Arrepentirme de no haberlo intentado siquiera. No quería imaginarme a mí misma en unos años, a solas en algún lugar, lamentándome por no haber cogido ese avión.

—Me alegro de que lo intentaras —dije mirando hacia la ciudad. Sus manos se deslizaron por la barandilla hasta entrelazarse con las mías, y su pecho por fin se apoyó en mi espalda. Era muy agradable volver a sentir su calor.

— ¿Aunque leyera tu relato sin permiso?… —volvió a susurrar en mi oído.

—Sí, aunque lo hicieras. Al principio quería matarte…

—Siempre tan agresiva… —Su sensual risa me acarició. Tuve que inspirar hondo para poder seguir hablando.

—Sí, quería matarte —volví a decir—, pero cuando fui recibiendo tus sobres ya no pude seguir enfadada. Estabas respondiendo a muchas de mis preguntas, así que ya no tenía nada que reprocharte.

—Rachel…

Mientras pronunciaba mi nombre como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, me giró muy despacio hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron.

—Rachel… —repitió, mirándome a los ojos—, no sabes cuánto siento haberte hecho tanto daño. Aquella noche del concierto te dije cosas que no pensaba. Y tampoco eres la pieza inservible de mi puzzle; eres la única pieza que consigue que las demás tengan sentido. Dije tantas tonterías…

—Quinn, yo también siento haberte mentido —me disculpé por fin; hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo—. Jamás debí ocultarte lo que sabía sobre tu pasado. Y tampoco debí esperar tanto a avisarte del grave estado de Ángela. Yo no quería herirte, pero…

Sus brazos me rodearon, y sus manos comenzaron a peinar mi pelo con dulzura.

Después de tanto tiempo esperando aquel contacto, no podía creer que por fin su cuerpo estuviera protegiendo el mío de aquella forma. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin sus abrazos?

—Ven conmigo —susurró, tirando suavemente de mí, camino de la elegante habitación que se había impregnado de su olor.

Se acercó a su portátil y buscó algo rápidamente con un movimiento del ratón.

Poco después Just Say Yes, la canción que había interpretado en Sacred Grounds para mí, volvía a sonar en su versión original por los altavoces de su ordenador.

—Hay una parte de la canción que no he podido experimentar como es debido todavía —me avisó, acercándose muy despacio.

— ¿Qué parte?

—Sólo espera un poco —me pidió, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su pulgar.

Se iba aproximando cada vez más, pero de forma tan gradual que casi parecía que lo hacía a cámara lenta. La canción avanzaba y yo quería gritarle que sí, que no tenía que esperar más, que nada me impedía ya volver a ser suya. Veía ese sendero, lo veía muy claro; ella era el único camino que llegaba hasta mí. Por fin me abrazó de nuevo, apretando mi pecho firmemente contra el suyo, tanto que nuestros corazones se tocaban.

Entonces ella comenzó a cantar de nuevo, muy bajito, dejando que la voz del cantante de Snow Patrol siguiera destacando por encima de la suya.

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt

This was all I wanted, all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

Its all I want

Its all I want.

(Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón a través de mi camiseta

Esto es todo lo quería, todo lo que quiero

Es todo lo que quiero

Es todo lo que quiero

Es todo lo que quiero

Es todo lo que quiero.)

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love.

(Sólo di sí, sólo di que no hay nada que te lo impida

No es una prueba, ni tampoco un truco de la mente

Solo amor.)

Mientras la canción seguía sonando, me separé ligeramente de su lado y le miré directamente a sus increíbles ojos.

—Yes, yes, yes… —repetí una y otra vez, para dejarle claro que ya no debía esperar más.

Sus manos tomaron mis mejillas con suavidad, observándome detenidamente.

Parecía estudiar cada detalle de mi rostro, retrasando deliberadamente ese momento que tanto deseaba. Podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo, tan próximo al mío, y me moría por sentir sus labios sobre los míos. La emoción me paralizaba, con lo que no era capaz de dar el paso final para por fin besarle de nuevo aquella noche. Temía que al hacerlo todo pudiera esfumarse como si de un sueño se tratase. Permanecí inerte, disfrutando de aquella escena que me mantenía suspendida en el tiempo, como si los relojes ya no marcaran las horas. Quinn fue aproximando su rostro muy lentamente al mío, pero sin llegar a besarme todavía.

—No te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado —susurró, acariciándome levemente con su respiración.

—Sí puedo… —respondí casi sin aliento—. He pasado por el mismo tormento que tú.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de acabar con este sufrimiento…

Por fin me volvió a besar, y fue más intenso, más dulce y más ardiente que la vez anterior en el Sacred Grounds. A continuación, me cogió en sus brazos y me condujo hasta la cama.

—Te quiero —susurró, una vez me tuvo tendida bajo su cuerpo—, y no pienso permitir que nada nos vuelva a separar. Estoy aquí para siempre, así que ni se te ocurra alejarte de mí nunca más.

—Siento decirte que el verano que viene tengo la firme intención de venir de nuevo para dar los cursos —le avisé juguetona.

—En ese caso, creo que no me quedará más opción que venir contigo —susurró mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja—. No quiero que vuelva aparecer un Christopher que trate de confundirte.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!… —reí llena de júbilo y excitación—. Bueno, de ti dependerá que no sienta la tentación de fijarme en algún guapo surfero…

—Creo que eso no va a suceder, porque tengo la firme intención de hacerte tan feliz que no sentirás la más mínima curiosidad por nadie más.

— ¿En serio? —bromeé.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre ahora mismo? —ronroneó en mi oído.

Comenzó a desnudarme con calma, mientras iba descubriendo de nuevo cada centímetro de mi piel. Sería absolutamente imposible que yo experimentara nada parecido con alguien más, sólo ella podía hacer que mi corazón y mi mente estuvieran absolutamente de acuerdo. Estaba, como no podía ser de otra manera, enamorada de Quinn de los pies a la cabeza.

Y aquella noche dejé que mis sentimientos se entrelazaran con los suyos mientras hacíamos el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

 **SOLO 2 CAPÍTULOS.**


	42. Sorpresas III

**Quinn**

Sentada sobre la cama, con mi espalda apoyada en los mullidos almohadones, observaba la oscuridad de la bahía con Rachel recostada sobre mi pecho. Todo estaba en calma.

No se escuchaba ni un sólo sonido a nuestro alrededor. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del contacto de su piel mientras acariciaba su largo y brillante pelo. Ya no había ansiedad ni miedo ni angustia. Lo único que sentía era una inmensa y apacible felicidad.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido hablar con Nico sin que yo me enterara?— preguntó de repente.

—Paul me ayudó —respondí sonriendo—. Desde que llegué él me ha estado apoyando. Ignacio se encargó de avisarle de mi llegada.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que al final ha sido él quien nos ha vuelto a unir?

—Sí, gracias a él estoy aquí —admití—. Prácticamente me metió a la fuerza en ese avión.

Una cálida risa brotó de su garganta, y yo le seguí.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Has sabido enfrentarte a tus fantasmas de frente, y eso te ha permitido poder empezar de cero.

—No podía seguir viviendo con tanto odio. Esa amargura sólo podía provocar más dolor aún.

— ¿Por qué a veces cuesta tanto encontrar las respuestas? —suspiró—. Nos hundimos en lo más profundo, y cuando por fin sacamos la cabeza a la superficie, nos damos cuenta de que la solución estaba justo allí, flotando a nuestro lado.

—Rachel, lo que ocurre es que para poder verla con claridad hay que tocar fondo primero. Es la única forma de aprender. Sin errores no hay aciertos.

—Sí, y hay veces que lo que parece un desastre total te conduce a descubrir algo inesperadamente bello.

—Es como esas láminas que colgaste en mi cuarto. Si no hay días tristes y lluviosos, no podemos percatarnos de lo bonito que son los días soleados. Sin sombras no hay luz.

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo las colgué? —preguntó perpleja.

—Lo descubrí hace mucho, tu madre me lo contó —le confesé—. Y lo que tú no sabes es que, sin darte cuenta, supiste darle sentido a ese dormitorio en el que sin esas láminas me habría sentido una completa extraña. Gracias a esos dos cuadros me sentí comprendida.

—Supongo que era inevitable que termináramos conectando… —observó—. Por mucho que quisiéramos odiarnos, tú y yo nos complementamos como esas dos láminas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo descubriéramos.

—Sí, no podíamos hacer nada por evitar la verdad —asentí complacida—. La gran lección que he aprendido es que todo en esta vida guarda una perfecta simetría. El dolor puede ser muy intenso, pero la felicidad también. El truco está en saber apreciarla cuando la tienes delante.

—El dolor fue el que me impulsó a venir aquí. Y gracias a ese impulso, he tenido la oportunidad de dejar mi tristeza a un lado para ayudar a otras personas.

—Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti —declaré emocionada, besando su pelo mientras continuaba acariciándola—. Es increíble todo lo que has conseguido durante este verano. Has ayudado a una niña a ser más feliz, y en el proceso te has convertido en una mujer más maravillosa si cabe.

— ¿Qué te ha contado Paul sobre Debbie? —preguntó, girándose para mirarme de frente.

—No me ha contado mucho. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras…

— ¿Una imagen?

—Te observé dando tu última clase a esa niña —le confesé—. La forma en que la mirabas y la confianza ciega que ella mostraba en ti me dejaron maravillada.

— ¿Estabas allí? —preguntó atónita.

—Sí. Paul me invitó al rancho el día que el curso tocaba a su fin. Estabas tan absorta en tu trabajo que no te percataste de que yo las observaba desde una esquina.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que no te viera?

—Estabas totalmente dedicada a esa preciosa niña, con lo que no fue difícil pasar desapercibida. Cuando terminó la clase, me retiré sigilosamente, así que no pudiste verme.

—Como siempre, ¡eres una caja de sorpresas! —me amonestó cariñosamente.

—No soy la única. Es un placer comprobar que ya nada te asusta.

—Hay algo que todavía temo…

— ¿El qué?

—Que este momento sea un espejismo. No quiero dormirme y despertar por la mañana para comprobar que esta noche de película ha sido solo un sueño.

—Rachel, es un sueño. Pero te juro que no te vas a despertar nunca —le aseguré, rodeándole firmemente con mis brazos—. Yo me encargaré de mantenerte sumida en esta fantasía para siempre.

— ¿Para siempre? —preguntó, con sus enormes ojos oscuros perdiéndose en los míos.

—Sí, mi amor. Para siempre…

* * *

 **SOLO 1 CAPÍTULO**


	43. De Nuevo Septiembre

**HOLA, BUENO PUES ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y POR AGUANTAR LAS DEMORAS. TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **POR EL MOMENTO TRATARÉ DE TERMINAR LA OTRA HISTORIA (LOVE WAITS) Y YA DESPUÉS ESPERO PODER ADAPTAR OTRA HISTORIA.**

 **DE NUEVO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.**

* * *

 **Rachel**

Hoy hace un año que Quinn me sorprendió en la estación. La joven desconocida que probablemente no iba a adaptarse a nuestra sencilla forma de vida, se queda. Y para celebrarlo, esta noche va a dar una fiesta en la pequeña casita que ha comprado en Montegriscon el dinero que ha conseguido por la venta del piso del Retiro. Ha dejado el pasado atrás, y entre todos vamos a ayudarle a que construya ese futuro que empieza a partir de ahora. Esta noche estaremos allí todos y cada uno de los que formamos parte de su nueva vida, incluido su padre, quien está consiguiendo ganarse su afecto más rápidamente de lo esperado. De hecho, se están haciendo inseparables.

Quinn ha mantenido su promesa; mi vida, por muy raro que me parezca, es una fantasía. Estoy tan acostumbrada a sufrir, a hundirme en mis depresiones, que este estado de bienestar y absoluta felicidad todavía me parece un espejismo. Cuesta acostumbrase a que las cosas sean fáciles y maravillosas. Pero he aprendido a dejarme llevar, y estoy disfrutando de cada segundo de esta nueva vida. Llegarán momentos duros, eso será inevitable. Sin embargo, ahora cuento con armas suficientes para superar cualquier obstáculo. Tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mí misma y sobre todo, el amor incondicional de Quinn. Con todas esas bendiciones es imposible que la desesperación me vuelva a derrotar.

Sentada sobre una roca en el Monte de la Luna escribo las últimas líneas de este largo relato escrito entre las das. Alma pasta a sus anchas a unos metros y Qualia está sentada a mi lado, siempre tan fiel y agradecida. En el iPod suena la canción que nos unió por primera vez.

Siento mi piel erizada, como si hubieran conectado mis terminaciones nerviosas a una fuente de energía externa que fluye hacia mis entrañas. La letra parece incluso más apropiada ahora que la primera vez que la canté junto a ella.

You sing and I'm killed

I'm just not the same…

As I was a year ago and each minute since then…

(Tú cantas y me matas

Ya no soy el mismo…

Que hace un año y cada minuto desde entonces…)

Entre las dos hemos dado forma a lo sucedido en el último año, y guardaré este resumen de todo lo vivido a buen recaudo. Si alguna vez vuelvo a dudar, si alguna vez me vuelvo a hundir, abriré el cajón de los recuerdos para así tener muy presente que siempre hay una puerta a la esperanza. Por muy oscuro que se pueda volver el cielo, siempre hay un día soleado tras las nubes. Como dijo el filósofo indio Rabindranath Tagore:

''No llores porque el sol se oculta, pues las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas. ''

Una familiar sonrisa me hace estremecer.

Un escalofrío sacude mi cuerpo.

La satisfacción en el resplandeciente rostro de Ángela me hace dudar… ¿Es fruto de mi poderosa imaginación? ¿O ella se encuentra realmente frente a mí, llena de luz y energía?

La respuesta no importa. Los sucesos más bellos suelen ser inexplicables. Lo realmente importante es que he mantenido mi promesa; su nieta por fin es feliz. Yo también lo soy, y como le dije aquella tarde en su dormitorio, jamás dejaré de hablar con ella, porque sé que esté donde esté ella siempre me escucha.

 **Fin**


End file.
